Memorias
by Bunny Saito
Summary: La caja de música no fue hecha para adivinar los sucesos futuros sino, para mantener en mente y corazón, las memorias del amo y sirviente, GRAN FINAL - Epílogo ONLINE- reviews onegai! AxI- GRACIAS A TODOS UDS POR SU APOYO, BUNNY SAITO LOS QUIERE!
1. Prólogo

**Memorias**

**Introducción**

Son diez años en los que Integra y Alucard se conocieron, y fueron sembrando lentamente una relación que dará sus frutos en el futuro. No se sabe realmente qué pasó desde el momento en que la líder de Hellsing, liberó a ese vampiro hasta aquella misión donde comienza la historia de Kouta Hirano.

Este es un simple relato donde una jovencita tuvo que aprender a reconocer su destino, una historia donde un vampiro se dio cuenta que había una oportunidad para encontrar la luz que perdió en el pasado. Se tratan de las memorias de un ama y un sirviente, desde el punto de vista de Walter, el individuo más cercano a ellos.

¿Qué habrá ocurrido esos primeros diez años de Integra como la nueva líder de la Organización Hellsing? ¿Cómo se fue adaptando Alucard a ese nuevo estilo de vida? Y sobretodo, ¿Cómo fue dando frutos esa relación tan retorcida que unirá por siempre a Alucard y a Integra?

**Prólogo de una extraña noche de relatos**

Lentamente el sol se estaba ocultando, el día lentamente estaba entrando en su última fase, es decir, anochecía y pronto daría fin.

Por los pasillos de una gran mansión, camina una chica rubia de cabello corto y ojos azules. Sus ropas son bastante ajustadas que delineaban su cuerpo casi a la perfección, parecía que había dormido lo suficiente porque mostraba una sonrisa en sus labios, además que se dirigía hacia la oficina de la líder de la organización Hellsing.

Los pasos de la chica eran tranquilos, no tenía prisa alguna en llegar a su destino por lo que disfruta de su paseo por esa casa tan grande y repleta de objetos que generan, a más de uno, una gran curiosidad.

Cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de la oficina donde su jefa trabajaba la mayor parte del tiempo, se detiene al escuchar unos ruidos extraños. La mujer policía se queda extrañada al escuchar, lo que parecían ser gritos o reclamos con un tono femenino…

Seras nota que a pesar de que estaba cerrada la puerta del lugar, se escuchaban casi a la perfección, cada palabra de una conversación un poco… acalorada.

-_Es increíble pensar que se te pasó el acompañarme a esa reunión con la Corte de su Majestad… ¿Ahora que haré?_

_-Simplemente lo olvide._

_-¡¡¿¿Simplemente se te olvidó??!! Pues por decir eso te ordeno que me acompañes…. Alucard, siempre es lo mismo contigo cuando se trata de pedirte, no… de ordenarte que seas mi acompañante en alguna reunión_.

-_Si es lo que ordena mi ama, la acompañaré a donde usted quiera_.

-_¡Arg! Al menos no lo hagas como una orden, sino como un favor…._

_-O como un capricho que deseas que te cumpla, Integra_.

La mujer policía se exalta un poco porque escucha el ruido de algo que se golpea, como si alguien hubiera golpeado la mesa del escritorio con sus puños, en el sentido de que estaba molesto o molesta por esa conversación.

-_Deja de molestarme sirviente, me acompañas por que yo así lo quiero._

_-Está bien, sigues siendo caprichosa y desesperada Integra, aunque sólo yo tengo ese privilegio de admirar a mi ama tal y como es… realmente._

_-Si, si, si, que no se te suba a la cabeza Alucard, no creo que quieras que use tu cabeza como blanco de mi pistola. No cambies de conversación._

_-Intento ser halagador, aunque siendo franco, sería todo un honor ser el acompañante de mi ama, así evito que otros estorbos traten de molestarla_.

Seras no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba dentro de la oficina, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su maestro decir esa clase de palabras. También piensa lo mismo con Integra, siempre la observaba sería y como si no hubiera nada que la perturbara, se le hacía extraño que hasta su tono de voz era distinto; en otras palabras, nunca había escuchado una conversación tan "personal" entre su ama y su maestro.

_-Después de todo, tengo la libertad de hacer lo que quiera, o acaso… ¿El ser tu ama me obliga a solo estar contigo sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de fijar mi vista en otras… cosas?_

_-¿Realmente deseas que te acompañe o no? Aunque sería deleitante un baño de sangre en honor de mi ama, un tributo para demostrar que la líder de Hellsing es intocable._

_-Eres un idiota, pero… no niego que sería interesante, al menos no me sentiré sola, tú eres mi perfecta compañía._

_-Siempre estaré contigo cuando quieras, sea o no tu sirviente._

En ese momento la puerta se abre y Seras termina por tropezarse y queda enfrente de la entrada de la oficina. Ella observa a una Integra vestida con un vestido de noche de color negro y su cabello rubio recogido, algo poco común en ella. Alucard en cambio, vestía como siempre aunque de sus labios, se forma una sonrisa al ver que habían sido espiados por la mujer policía.

-Ah yo, es que… bueno… - tartamudea la chica algo nerviosa, no quería que Integra o el propio Alucard, se molestaran porque estuvo espiando su conversación. Ella observa a su ama seria como siempre, Integra se le acerca lo suficiente y la mira con cierta seriedad.

-Tómate la noche, por hoy no hay misión alguna que cumplir, Walter se hará cargo de lo que quede pendiente.

Después de eso, Integra sigue caminando en dirección a las escaleras; Walter la esperaba con su abrigo para ayudarla a colocárselo y dirigirla al auto que la llevará hacia ese evento que comentó minutos atrás. Alucard sale de la oficina en completo silencio, y mira a Seras confundida por todo lo que había pasado.

-No te metas en problemas, mujer policía- es lo único que dice el vampiro, mientras toma una apariencia diferente y trata de alcanzar a su ama para acompañarla a ese evento.

La chica se levanta con rapidez y corre para observarlos una vez más, nota como Alucard toma del brazo a Integra y ambos se van hacia la entrada de la mansión y de ahí, suben al automóvil. Para la chica vampiresa era algo poco común, siempre los miraba con cierta distancia o bien, ocultaban perfectamente sus verdaderas intenciones para evitar alguna clase de problemas.

Eso deja pensando a Seras en muchas cosas, le costaba trabajo entender que alguien como Alucard, pudiera llegar a ser tan amable con su ama y ella, siempre seria y recta, pudiera mostrar otra apariencia completamente distinta. Por la mente de la chica pasa que posiblemente se debe a que ellos se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo. Seras sabía un poco sobre la forma en la que Integra y Alucard se conocieron pero… le daba curiosidad saber cómo fue creciendo esa relación tan peculiar.

La vampiresa se pierde en sus pensamientos, al grado que no siente que alguien se le acercaba lentamente. Miraba fijamente la puerta por la que salió la pareja y suspira pensando en mil cosas, aunque de pronto siente que alguien toca su hombro y grita con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Tan perdida estabas en tus pensamientos, que ni sentiste mi presencia- dice el mayordomo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Seras lo mira casi atónita.

-Wa… Walter… ¡me dio un buen susto! Ni sentí su presencia acercarse a mi…

-Es lo que me di cuenta, ¿realmente te da curiosidad verlos tan "cercanos"?- pregunta Walter mirando a la chica fijamente.

La chica asiente aunque se siente nerviosa porque no quiere sonar indiscreta; al parecer, Walter nota ese pensamiento en la vampiresa, de tal forma que le sonríe de nuevo y trata de tranquilizarla. Seras nota que no había problema alguno con lo que pensaba, por lo que corresponde con el mismo gesto al mayordomo.

-Antes era mucho más violento, Sir Integra solía sacar de esa oficina a Alucard con disparos…y luego me iba a buscar porque Alucard la hizo enojar- dice de pronto mientras se toca su barbilla, como si estuviera recordando algo.

-¿De verdad?... a simple vista parece que no- responde la chica un poco dudosa.

-Pues no fue fácil para Sir Integra soportar a Alucard cuando tenía sólo doce años, al menos ahora se llevan mucho mejor.

Eso último deja con completa curiosidad a la chica; parecía que Walter sabía mucho sobre la relación de Integra y Alucard. Walter nota esa reacción de la vampiresa y se inclina un poco, dejándola a ella con más extrañeza.

-¿Por qué no me acompaña a cenar algo, señorita Seras?

-Pero yo no puedo comer nada ahora…- responde ella sin entender mucho la verdadera razón de Walter ante dicha invitación.

-Sé que no puede comer nada, pero creo que le gustaría saber cómo fue que Sir Integra y Alucard se llevan tan bien cuando no hay alguien más cerca de ellos.

-…. Aun así, no entiendo por qué lo hacen,…-musita Seras mientras sigue al mayordomo hacia la cocina.

-Ellos son así, no les gusta que terceras personas se entrometan, sé de ellos porque he estado presente en sus vidas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al decir eso, Walter no dice más hasta que llega a la cocina y prepara algo rápido. Seras observa todo con cuidado y se formula pensamientos sobre su ama y su maestro. Realmente le daba curiosidad saber lo que pasó con ellos antes de conocerlos, deseaba saber la forma en la que su relación fue creciendo porque en sus más profundos pensamientos, se decía que la mujer perfecta para su maestro, no era más que la propia Integra.

No tardó mucho tiempo cuando Walter tenía todo listo y se disponía a comer antes de terminar el trabajo que le dejó Integra momentos atrás. Él mira a la vampiresa como invitándola a que se siente y lo acompañe, Seras se sienta y suspira de nuevo.

-Fueron difíciles los primeros diez años, pero eso fue esencial para su relación en el presente, señorita Seras, lo que le contaré es algo que sólo sé yo. Al ser el mayordomo de esta mansión, no me puedo escapar de los momentos más extraños y únicos en el mundo.

-Entiendo…-responde Seras.

-Te contaré como realmente comenzó la relación entre ella y Alucard, solo pido tu discreción cuando los veas… jejeje y descuida, tenemos una larga noche, ellos no regresarán en un buen rato.

Eso deja un poco más tranquila a Seras, y se acomoda mejor en la silla para escuchar el relato de Walter. Esto podría revelar algunas dudas que tiene la chica o bien, podrá conocer la manera en la que Integra logró ganarse la confianza de Alucard y viceversa, al grado de llevar una buena relación que va más allá del ser amo y sirviente.

De esa manera, Walter se aclara su garganta y comienza a contarle cada uno de los momentos más especiales en los que Integra y Alucard fueron protagonistas, presentando una etapa de sus vidas que… pocos realmente saben, y que la gran mayoría, desconoce casi por completo.

**Continuará…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola a todos! Es bueno estar de regreso, jejejeje lo digo como si me hubiera desaparecido de nuevo por mucho tiempo de . La verdad que por ahorita las cosas en la Universidad se calmaron, y me da tiempo de escribir algo de nuevo.

Como se dieron cuenta, estoy de regreso con una nueva historia, ésta será más tranquila y menos dramática que _Tuya por Siempre_. En esta ocasión quiero que sea algo más relajado y divertido, eso si… tampoco faltará las acciones de acción, suspenso, comedia y un toque de romance del amor retorcido entre Integra y Alucard.

Para los que leyeron la otra historia, creo que ya saben de lo que tratará esta nueva propuesta. Aun así, creo que sería interesante retomarla de nuevo. Pues bien, esta historia tratará sobre los primeros años en los que Integra y Alucard son amo y sirviente, respectivamente. Se me ocurrió esta historia luego de leer el último capítulo del manga, de tal manera que pensé en una visión de lo que pasó en el tiempo entre que Alucard fue liberado, hasta aquella misión en donde nuestro vampiro conoce a Seras (en otras palabras, el momento donde Kouta Hirano inicia la historia de Hellsing).

Creo que será un reto interesante porque a mi opinión, relataré la forma en la que la relación de ellos fue creciendo. También la manera en la fue madurando Integra (eso incluye una visión de cómo le entró al vicio del cigarro XD) hasta convertirse en la líder de Hellsing que se conoce por Kouta Hirano, así como Alucard fue aceptando a su ama hasta quererla y amarla.

Tampoco quiero dejar a un lado que lo anterior incluye las primeras misiones y casos de la nueva líder de Hellsing, lo que da a entender la existencia de algunos enemigos o rivales de mi propia creación.

Elegí a Walter como el supuesto narrador de la historia porque es la persona que "conoce" mejor a Alucard y a Integra, además de ser un personaje que siempre está involucrado en lo que pasa entre ellos. Seras en su caso, será la oyente de todo lo que pasó en esos diez años, todo gracias a su curiosidad.

En esta ocasión no puse una escena romántica porque… Alucard e Integra sí se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Seras antes de que abrieran la puerta. A ellos dos, no les gusta que otros se enteren de sus… "reuniones privadas", por lo que no se besaron o algo así (no querían traumar a la pequeña Seras XDD). Creo que ahora se entiende el por qué Walter le dice a la chica policía que fuera discreta, jejejeje.

Bueno, espero que esta propuesta les sea de su interés, por lo que me gustaría saber su opinión por medio de los reviews. Yo creo que tendré el primer capítulo a mediados de noviembre, todo depende de mi capacidad de organización tanto de la Uni como del trabajo. No se preocupen sobre la lluvia de ideas porque hay suficientes, como para tener en la mente la mitad de la historia.

Nota especial: algunos momentos de esta historia, se relacionan un poco con la historia de _Tuya por siempre_, pero no al grado de decir que este fic, es una especie de precuela.

En fin, es momento de irme y esperen con paciencia el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia… ¿Qué pasó en esos diez años? ¿Por qué Walter dice que a Integra y a Alucard les costó trabajo soportarse…y adaptarse a ser amo y sirviente, respectivamente?

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	2. La nueva líder de Hellsing

**Capítulo I: La nueva líder de Hellsing**

_Abril, 1990_

Habían pasado exactamente cuatro días desde que el líder actual de la Organización Hellsing, Sir Arthur Hellsing, había fallecido. Para la corte inglesa, fue un duro golpe porque se había ido una persona que realizó muchos actos que lograron proteger el bienestar de Gran Bretaña, sobretodo cuando participó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ahora lo había sucedido su única hija, quien tendrá que llevar las riendas de esa organización que se dedica a la destrucción de demonios y vampiros que tratan de alterar la paz de los ingleses, así como de la propia corona británica.

A pesar de la existencia de una nueva líder, muchos no estaban de acuerdo y su propio tío intenta arrebatarle su vida para quedarse con ese puesto tan codiciado. La chica rubia de ojos azulados, se las apaña para evitarlo aunque en el momento que casi terminan con su vida, su sangre virgen libera al arma secreta de Hellsing: Alucard…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las afueras de la mansión de la familia Hellsing, se encuentra un hombre de traje y mirada seria. Llevaba en su mano, una maleta que daba a entender que regresaba de un viaje de último momento. Sus cabellos atados con un cinto oscuro, se mueven un poco al pasar cerca de él, una ráfaga que lo hace sentir extraño.

El mayordomo de la mansión, había sido enviado a una misión secreta un día antes que falleciera el padre de la nueva líder. Se suponía que debía arreglar algunos asuntos con respecto a la organización pero al enterarse de la muerte de Arthur, no duda en regresar aunque nota que la casa estaba en completo silencio.

Walter siempre tenía la idea de que en esa casa, siempre había movimiento pero en esta ocasión, el silencio reinaba por completo. Sentía una sensación de tensión y… muerte. No entendía mucho lo que pasaba, pero tenía en claro que algo no estaba bien porque no había ni un alma caminando por ahí. De esta manera no duda en entrar al lugar y revisar lo que pasaba en realidad.

Camina un rato por los pasillos y ve que todo estaba solitario, se pregunta si había salido la joven Hellsing, aunque tenía en claro que no debía de hacerlo porque debía arreglar asuntos que la declaraban como la nueva líder de forma oficial. Llega hasta la sala de reuniones y no mira a nadie, el sitio está completamente vacío pero algo le llama la atención…

En la mesa mira una caja abierta, sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa al darse cuenta que se trataba del arma de su señor recién fallecido. La pistola de Sir Arthur había desaparecido y por un momento, Walter siente un escalofrío y por su mente, pasa la imagen de Integra. Corre todo lo que puede para llegar a la parte subterránea de la mansión.

Al bajar las escaleras principales escucha un disparo, eso lo deja en completa alerta y saca de sus bolsillos, unos guantes y los hilos con los que solía pelear siendo joven. En su interior deseaba que todo estuviera bien… que ella estuviera bien; después de todo, Sir Arthur antes de morir, le pide que la cuide como si fuera su hija.

Llega lo más pronto posible a esa celda que dejó de ver tiempo atrás, se paraliza al darse cuenta que esa puerta tan peculiar estaba abierta. Camina con lentitud para entrar pero se detiene al mirar a dos siluetas: alguien se arrodillaba ante una jovencita de tan solo doce años que estaba asustada y confundida.

Alrededor de ellos yacían varias personas muertas, Walter se sorprende al ver a Richard Hellsing -el hermano de Arthur- sin vida, además de otros miembros de la organización completamente desfigurados y mutilados.

-Lady Integra…- eran sus palabras y la chica lo mira atónita, aunque su verdadera sorpresa era ver al individuo que estaba su lado.

-…Wa…Wal…Walter- musita la chica mientras trata de contener algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

La silueta alza la cabeza y sus ojos rojos como el fuego, observan con detenimiento y curiosidad al mayordomo de la familia. De sus labios se forma una burlona sonrisa que genera un ambiente total de confusión.

-Alucard…

-….como se nota que el tiempo ha estado en tu contra,….Walter, tanto tiempo sin verte- responde el vampiro sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No pensé verte de nue…- no termina de hablar porque una chica asustada corre para abrazarlo, él por lógica, se extraña ante tal gesto.

Integra estaba realmente asustada; minutos atrás, estuvieron por matarla su tío y otras personas. También estaba casi en shock, al ver como Alucard acababa con cada uno de los hombres que acompañaban a Richard, aunque ella misma fue quien le dio fin a la vida de su tío.

-Ese bastardo murió con lo que merecía, pasa el tiempo y nunca dejó de ser tan ambicioso, je… pobre iluso- eran las palabras de Alucard con tono irónico.

-No pensé que realmente esto pasara- musita Walter sin dejar de abrazar a Integra que lloraba en silencio- me sorprende que hayas despertado, Sir Arthur utilizó un buen sello para evitar dejarte salir de esta mazmorra.

El llanto de Integra era inevitable, aunque se mantuvo fuerte en todo momento, era normal que una jovencita de doce años se asustara con todo lo ocurrido. Alucard mira con seriedad y desprecio hacia ella, Walter le devuelve la mirada haciéndolo entender que es una niña todavía.

-…- Integra deja de llorar y mira a los dos, no entendía la razón por la que Alucard y Walter se observan con severidad. Ella nota que al verse por primera vez, era como si desde años anteriores, se hubieran conocido- no… no sé que está pasando, solo no quiero que peleen o algo por el estilo, por favor.

Tras decir eso, Integra pierde el conocimiento. Walter la toma en sus brazos y nota que estaba herida de un brazo, observa a Alucard si el no fue el culpable pero el propio vampiro le responde que Richard Hellsing fue quien le disparó.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Walter?- pregunta Alucard mirando los cuerpos sin vida de las personas.

-Deshacerme de la basura, ¿qué más puede hacer un humilde mayordomo como yo? A decir verdad, es agradable tenerte de regreso aunque te pediré que comprendas a Integra, tan solo tiene doce años y tendrá que adaptarse a la herencia de su difunto padre.

-Eso lo sé, solo espero que no sea una cobarde como él- Alucard se da la vuelta y lentamente desaparece.

Walter suspira de alivio y mira a Integra, se sentía culpable de haberla dejado sola y más, sin saber que Richard había planeado la manera de deshacerse de ella. Al final, se lleva a la chica para curarla y de paso, llamar a las autoridades para que recojan los cuerpos.

Unas horas después, la chica de cabellos rubios largos despierta, nota que estaba en su habitación. Se toca su cabeza que ligeramente le dolía, y queda sentada mientras busca sus gafas para ver mejor. De pronto grita en silencio al ver enfrente de ella, la presencia de ese vampiro.

-Tú… ¡KYAAAAAAAAA!!!! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No te me acerques!- dice la chica asustada y se cubre con sus cobijas.

-Parece que estás mejor, no deberías temerme, ¿o qué? ¿Acaso temes que pueda beber tu sangre?

-No sé, pero aléjate de mi ¡monstruo!... déjame sola, no quiero que me mates- se cubre su rostro con sus manos, todavía estaba asustada a ese intento de homicidio fallido. Alucard de pronto se ríe y deja extrañada a la chica.

-¿Monstruo? Aunque no deberías de quejarte, estabas temerosa de perder tu vida y eso te incitó a liberarme- en eso, mira con seriedad a su nueva ama- te aclaro que una vez roto el sello, no podrás hacer nada y estarás condenada a que yo, sea tu sombra.

-¿Qué… qué dices? Es que ¿no lo entiendes? Mi propio tío me quería matar, y mi padre me dijo que cuando me sintiera en un verdadero peligro… te… te liberara.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Alucard se siente ofendido; su mirada se torna realmente molesta y no duda en tomar y jalar el brazo de Integra para que la viera a los ojos.

-Veo que después de todo, eres una cobarde como él, te diré algo… te agradezco que me hayas liberado pero cuando me fastidie, te mataré y beberé tu sangre virgen para ser completamente libre- al decir eso, la acerca más a sus labios y simula como si fuera a morder su cuello.

-Déjame, por favor… ¡¡¡¡déjame!!!!- grita la chica tratando de escapar.

-Algo que detesto son los humanos débiles, si dejé que vivieras fue porque percibí en ti, una fuerza especial pero veo que fueron simples engaños- le dice Alucard sin soltarla aún- deja de llorar y date cuenta que yo seré a partir de ahora, tu sirviente.

La chica seguía gritando y en eso llega Walter, Alucard se aleja de inmediato de Integra y ésta mira a su mayordomo como diciéndole que lo alejara de él. El mayordomo se acerca lentamente al vampiro y éste sonríe con ironía.

-¿Vienes a defender a esta humana tan débil? No pensé que fuera así de… débil- le dice Alucard molesto.

-Te pido de favor que la dejes sola, necesita tiempo para asimilar lo que ha pasado- contesta Walter en todo frío- agradece tan siquiera que te liberó, sino fuera así, todavía estarías encerrado y sellado.

Al decir eso, Alucard le da la espalda y desaparece, el mayordomo mira a una Integra completamente confundida y asustada. Ella de nuevo rompe en llanto y Walter se sienta en su cama para abrazarla.

-Todo estará bien señorita, su padre no le hubiera gustado verla así de triste.

-Es que no entiendo ya nada Walter, mi padre me dijo que fuera a esa mazmorra cuando sintiera peligro pero, no sabía que había alguien como él… como… como…

-¿Como Alucard?- la chica asiente- Pues si, Alucard ha sido el vampiro que ha servido a su familia desde los tiempos de su abuelo señorita Integra. Cada líder que dirige la Organización Hellsing, hereda el arma secreta, quien es el vampiro que ahora te sirve.

Eso para Integra es demasiado complicado de entender, ella había aprendido con su padre algunas cosas sobre su futuro deber. Tenía conocimiento de casi todo, excepto de la existencia de ese vampiro; por lo que ahora, no sabe qué hacer al respecto o bien, como lidiar con el chupasangre.

Walter trata de explicarle que a partir de ahora, tendrá que madurar más y evitar que Alucard trate de someterla o mejor dicho, intente hacerla sentir menos porque después de todo, él es el sirviente y ella, la ama. La chica entiende por completo todo y lo abraza, no aguanta que algunas lágrimas salgan de sus ojos y su nuevo amigo se las limpia.

-Una Hellsing jamás llora, Lady Integra debe ser fuerte para poder liderar la organización que creó su abuelo.

-Tengo miedo, no quiero que ese vampiro me haga daño… es más, no sé si pueda cumplir la petición de mi padre. A lo mejor mi tío realmente era el adecuado para esto, no yo- comenta Integra al limpiar sus ojos de algunas lágrimas.

-No, no, no, ¡eso jamás! Su padre la eligió a usted porque confía en que hará un gran trabajo pero sé que te costará trabajo tratar con Alucard, él nunca estuvo de acuerdo que su padre lo sellara al terminar la Segunda Guerra Mundial- eso deja extrañada a la chica y Walter toma su rostro con delicadeza mientras le dedica una linda sonrisa- demuéstrele que es fuerte, no se deje dominar por sus retas.

La chica asiente prometiéndole que hará lo necesario. En realidad estaba asustada, se siente en desconfianza con ella misma, porque no sabe si podrá hacer un buen papel como la nueva líder; además de todo, temía por la actitud de ese vampiro que liberó. Integra tenía la idea que a pesar que Alucard se arrodilló ante ella en señal de lealtad, en su interior pensaba que en algún momento acabará con su vida.

-Con el tiempo de seguro que todo estará mejor, por ahora será más interesante que yo vaya a ver algunos asuntos pendientes que dejó su padre, aunque tengo que decirle que dentro de un mes, tendremos que presentarnos ante la Corte de su Majestad, sobretodo para que la reconozca como la nueva líder.

Tras decir eso, Walter sale de su habitación y la chica se queda en shock. A pesar de que siempre estuvo rodeada de gente y conocidos de su familia, le aterraba la idea de presentarse ante la Reina de Gran Bretaña. Jala sus cabellos y luego golpea su cama son los puños cerrados.

-¡¿Por qué a mi me pasa esto?! Primero ese vampiro tétrico y después, verme con su Majestad- se decía a ella misma en tono dramático y corriendo por todos los rincones de la habitación.

_Mayo, 1990_

Después de la muerte de su tío, Integra no hace más que estudiar porque en las últimas semanas, se había ausentado por completo de las clases. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde que liberó a Alucard, es más, a él no lo había visto en los últimos días.

La chica se sentía muy rara al respecto, le cuesta entender que ahora su vida había cambiado por completo y además de dirigir a una organización, debe evitar que el vampiro que liberó, haga de las suyas.

Ella entra en la biblioteca y toma un libro para leer, lo que no sabe es que ese vampiro tan peculiar le arrebata lo que estaba leyendo. Integra sin pensarlo dos veces se asusta y grita con todas sus fuerzas.

-No hace falta que grites, no te quedará de otra que acostumbrarte a mi presencia- lee un poco el contenido del libro-… vaya que los humanos siempre se complican la vida.

-… vete, ¡vete de aquí chupasangre! ¡Deja de molestarme! Me das miedo, y… y… ¡¡eres detestable!!

En ese mismo momento, la chica no duda en lanzarle los libros que había cerca de ella; trata de no ponerse a llorar aunque Alucard nota eso, y se ríe mientras esquiva todos los libros y termina por acorralarla a una pared.

-¿Todavía me tienes miedo? Debo decir que eso es excitante, admirar el miedo de los humanos ante las cosas que no están acostumbrados- acaricia su rostro- lo siento Lady Integra, pero seré su sombra hasta el día de su muerte…esperaré con ansias ese día, es deliciosa la sangre de una virgen.

Eso último hace sonrojar ligeramente a Integra y al instante, ella reacciona al darle un buen pisotón al chupasangre. Alucard se queda perplejo ante la acción de la chica y eso, le da oportunidad para alejarse de él.

-¡Estúpida humana! ¿Cómo te atreves a pisarme?- le grita a Integra y ella lo mira molesta.

-¡Aléjate de mi! ¡tontoooo!- y sin pensarlo dos veces, Integra sale corriendo de la biblioteca no sin sacarle la lengua al vampiro; Alucard por supuesto que no entiende cómo es que de pasar a ser una chica llorona, se comporte como una niña rebelde.

Walter observa a Integra aguantándose las ganas de llorar, ella lo mira y corre a él para comentarle lo ocurrido. El mayordomo no hace más que reírse, y le dice que estuvo perfecto que alejara así a Alucard, eso a Integra la hace sentir más tranquila aunque su estado cambia radicalmente al escuchar las noticias.

-Bueno, es mejor que prepare Lady Integra, hoy es el día de la ceremonia en la que se reconocerá que usted, es la nueva líder de la Organización Hellsing.

-¿Realmente es necesario? ¿No puedo quedarme aquí, y mandar algo que me reconozca como tal?- dice Integra tratando de evitar ese evento pero Walter le niega con su cabeza y se la lleva a su habitación.

El mayordomo le elige un vestido adecuado para la ocasión, Integra se siente completamente rendida y comienza a arreglarse. Walter sale de la habitación, cerca de ahí, observa a Alucard molesto y cruzado de brazos.

-¿Realmente te molesta que ella sea tu nueva ama?

-Es débil, se hace la fuerte pero aborrezco su forma de ser, Arthur la consintió demasiado… no durará mucho en el cargo- responde Alucard, y quien fue su compañero de pelea en contra de Millenium durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, sonríe divertido a las palabras del vampiro.

-Yo que tú, pensaría de otra manera…por algo Sir Arthur eligió a su hija.

-Eso fue porque su iluso hermano era un humano ambicioso.

La conversación se interrumpe porque sale de la habitación Integra, Walter le aplaude porque se veía muy linda con un vestido largo de color azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Su cabello lo deja suelto, en su cuello lleva un pequeño dije que le regaló su padre al cumplir los diez años.

-No quiero ir- dice la chica algo cohibida por sus ropas.

-Debemos presentarnos Lady Integra- responde Walter mientras toma su mano, Alucard se encuentra en completo silencio y prefiere desaparecer.

Después de eso, ambos se dirigen en la limusina, al sitio donde los había citado su Majestad para la ceremonia. Integra estaba muy nerviosa y Walter trata de calmarla contándole algunas anécdotas de su padre cuando fue a conocer a la reina. Tiempo después, llegan a un castillo que había a las afueras de Londres; uno de los guardias los ayuda a salir del automóvil y son guiados hasta llegar al punto de reunión.

Integra observa todo a su alrededor, nunca pensó que podría llegar ese momento, su padre nunca le comentó el proceso que debía llevarse a cabo para ser reconocida como líder de Hellsing.

Se supone que la única manera de heredar el puesto de líder de la organización, es cuando el jefe actual pierde la vida, Integra toma el lugar de su padre. Antes, tiene que esperar un mes para que se hiciera el papeleo necesario. Walter en este caso es quien se hace cargo de eso y después, debe solicitar una audiencia con la reina para que ella apruebe tal acto, así como sea presentado el nuevo líder a la corte inglesa y a la Mesa Redonda, principal órgano de Hellsing que se encarga de decidir las acciones de la organización.

Ambos llegan a la sala donde se encontraba la Mesa Redonda y al fondo, la reina. Cuando entran, todos fijan su vista en la jovencita de ojos azulados; los presentes seguían sorprendidos que nuevo heredero no era más que la única hija de Sir Arthur. Muchos opinaban que el mejor para el puesto era Richard pero otros, también sospechaban que el hermano del líder anterior, no era el adecuado por ser muy ambicioso.

-Buenas tardes a todos los presentes, Walter C. Dornez, agente retirado de la Organización Hellsing está presente para concluir la última petición de Sir Arthur Hellsing- al decir eso, mira a Integra para que ella quede enfrente de él- he aquí, la heredera y nueva líder de la Organización Hellsing.

Cuando dice esas últimas palabras, la chica hace una ligera reverencia y aparenta no estar nerviosa. Los presentes la miran fijamente, en sus rostros se les mostraba una casi total desaprobación porque no entendían –ni creían- que una niña como ella, tuviera bajo un puesto como el que su padre llegó a tener.

La chica percibe esa tensión y rápidamente baja la mirada evitando esa sensación. La reina se levanta de su asiente y todos se fijan en ella.

-Mi tatarabuela subió al poder con tan solo dieciocho años, no sé porque miran a la hija de Sir Arthur Hellsing como alguien poco adecuado, o ¿se les olvida que quien reina Gran Bretaña es una mujer?- eran las palabras de la gran mandataria ante la reacción de los presentes. Walter sonríe divertido porque esas palabras generan un nerviosismo en los miembros de la Mesa Redonda.

Integra alza la vista y no sabe qué decir al respecto, lo único que se le ocurre es hacer una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. La reina sonríe ligeramente y se acerca a ella.

-Posees la fuerza de su padre, sólo necesitas prepararte, algo me dice que podrás servir al reino de forma magnífica.

-Yo… se… se lo agradezco, su majestad-responde la chica desviando la mirada, la reina toma su rostro para que la mire a los ojos- confiaré en sus futuras buenas acciones.

Tras decir eso, su Majestad se aleja de ella y mira a todos los presentes. Le pide a uno de sus guardas que le acerque una espada con la vaina de color blanco empuñadura de oro. La mandataria inglesa mira con seriedad a Integra.

-Lady Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, a partir de este momento, la nombro y declaro la nueva líder de la Organización Hellsing, quien tendrá que ver por la paz del país, así como rendir honor a la corona británica- cuando dice eso, toma la espada y con la punta de ésta, la toca en sus hombros mientras la chica se encuentra de rodillas como símbolo de respeto. Después, le entrega el arma a la chica- esta arma representa no solo su posición ante la organización sino su lealtad ante mi.

-Yo…Lady Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, líder de la Organización Hellsing juro solemnemente preservar la paz y la seguridad de Gran Bretaña, así como servir lealmente a su Majestad. Recibí con honor y gloria esta espada, símbolo de mi juramento y mi nuevo nombramiento.

Walter sonríe tras escuchar eso, algo le decía que ella podría llegar lejos, confiaba plenamente en que Integra podrá hacerse cargo de la herencia de su padre y de su abuelo. La reina de pronto alza la voz para decir algo más.

-Oficialmente, ahora Lady Hellsing es la líder de la organización pero no ha cumplido la mayoría de edad. En este caso, nombro a Walter C. Dornez como tutor y asesor hasta que la chica cumpla los dieciocho años.

Cuando dice eso, los presentes se quedan sin palabras, Integra no entendía la razón de dicha reacción pero la hace sentir tranquila pues confía y estima desde siempre a ese mayordomo. Algunos de los presentes comienzan a murmurar entre si hasta que la reina los silencia.

-Sir Dornez será el encargado de asesorar a la joven Lady Hellsing, por lo que tendrá la mitad del control de la organización mientras que la chica termina con su preparación. Al momento de cumplir la mayoría de edad, Lady Hellsing tomará posesión de manera completa, del mando de la organización, es todo.

La reina se retira y los presentes miran a Walter y a Integra de forma desconfiada, ella no sabe que hacer aunque su mayordomo toma su mano y la besa con delicadeza.

-Es todo un honor estar con usted señorita Integra, hasta la muerte.

-Gracias… Walter- responde Integra algo nerviosa.

-Esto es una locura, ahora ¿una niña nos mandará?- dice de pronto uno de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda, mientras se levanta de su asiento.

-Será la perdición de la Organización, en mal momento Sir Arhtur dejó este mundo- grita otro.

Integra se siente mal y lentamente se aleja de ellos aunque Walter la detiene para después mirara los demás de manera desafiante.

-Por mandato directo de su Majestad, deberán respetar a su líder, yo me encargaré que ninguno de ustedes tiente contra ella.

-Así se dice Walter, después de todo… Integra es la nueva líder.

Los presentes se sorprenden ante la presencia de Alucard, algunos hasta se asustan al ver de nuevo a ese vampiro tan temido. Él simplemente sonríe e Integra no dice ninguna palabra. Los miembros no entendían cómo fue que Alucard está liberado aunque piensan que posiblemente se debe a la chica, quien rompió el sello.

-La presencia de ese monstruo solo complicará las cosas- comenta otro de los hombres presentes y el vampiro lo mira como si fuera una mosca.

-Ustedes son la basura de Hellsing, no se quejen.

Esas palabras solo hacen que los hombres se vayan de ahí, no sin antes de que Walter los citara para una reunión que se llevará a cabo días después. Los tres se quedan a solas aunque el vampiro comienza a reírse.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, es increíble que la nueva cabeza de la familia Hellsing no pueda mantener el control de esos humanos, tal parece que no durará mucho- dice sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa burlona, Walter molesto intenta callarlo aunque Integra es quien alza la voz.

-¡¡Cállate!! ¡Deja de estarte burlando de mi! Y si podré cumplir con mi deber, no me importa si no te gusta que yo sea tu ama, vampiro.

-Entonces madura niña consentida, si no puedes callar a esos ineptos de la Mesa Redonda, no podrás siquiera tratar con los monstruos que tengan que ser eliminados- contesta el vampiro en tono frio.

-¡Ya basta Alucard!- interviene Walter- deja de ser tan egocéntrico y acata las órdenes de tu ama, te guste o no.

-¿Yo seguir las órdenes de esta niñita tonta? Por favor, he caído bajo muchas veces pero no tanto como ahora, maldigo que ella -señala a Integra- me haya liberado.

La chica sin pensarlo dos veces desenvaina la espada y se lanza para atacar al vampiro, éste se sorprende ante tal acto aunque termina por esquivar el ataque.

-¿Acaso reaccionas cuando te humillo?- pregunta Alucard en tono retador, Integra simplemente lo mira tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar enfrente de él.

-¡Te odio! ¡También maldigo el romper el sello! Vete de mi vista, no te quiero ver- grita con todas sus fuerzas.

-Por mi mejor, no tengo que lidiar con una niñita, con alguien que ni siquiera tiene el porte para ser fuerte como el hierro; que decepción- cuando termina de decir eso, desaparece por completo, antes que la joven Integra le lanza la espada que cae al suelo y crea un fuerte sonido metálico.

Walter mira preocupado a Integra que parecía muy molesta, aunque observa unas gotas cristalinas que salían de los ojos azulinos y caían al piso sin dudarlo va hacia ella y la abraza como si fuera un cristal delicado, sabía que se venían tiempos complicados porque una nueva etapa de su vida había iniciado.

-Ya señorita Integra, le aseguro que usted llegará lejos y será una mujer de provecho para la organización y para el país- musita Walter acariciando su larga cabellera dorada- su padre me encargó cuidarla y prepararla para que se enfrente a los problemas con una fortaleza de hierro.

-Pero ¿Y Alucard? ¿Qué haré? Él me detesta, piensa que no sirvo para esto… no sé si fue buena idea liberarlo- contesta la chica limpiándose sus ojos con el pañuelo del mayordomo.

-Sobre él, deja que pase un poco de tiempo, después de todo tendrán que aprender a llevarse bien, y más cuando se lleve a cabo la primera misión- sonríe a esto último y luego besa la frente de la chica- no le gusta que una pequeña le dé ordenes, según él, es humillante.

La chica se queda extrañada y más, porque Walter se ríe a lo que dijo; gracias a eso, Integra sonríe desde el fondo de su corazón (no lo había hecho desde la muerte de su padre). Por primera vez sonríe ante algo realmente gracioso, porque sabía que Alucard era un vampiro fuerte y que alguien como él, le era humillante que una chica de tan solo doce años pudiera darle órdenes.

Ambos se quedan ahí, riéndose ante cosas tan simples pero que alegraban un poco el alma de Integra, quien lentamente se iba recuperando de la pérdida de su padre.

**Continuará…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Es agradable estar de nuevo aquí con una actualización de esta historia. ¿Qué se puede decir al respecto? Pues esto fue apenas un primer acercamiento de lo que en el futuro será una relación retorcida entre Integra y Alucard.

Creo que muchos se preguntan cómo es que Alucard insulta tan feo a la pobre Integra, esto es porque piensa que no es fuerte. Esto mismo suena contradictorio porque sabemos que desde que ella lo liberó, se le arrodilla y la reconoce como su ama pero…desde mi opinión, solo lo hizo como agradecimiento pero sin dar a entender que le agrada la idea de ser su sirviente.

Al parecer, todo ha comenzado de la forma más complicada para Integra, primero el vampiro no la acepta y después, la Mesa Redonda la trata con desconfianza ¿Qué pasará después? ¿Logrará tener el carácter necesario para cumplir con su deber? ¿Alucard la aceptará? ¡Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia!.

Bueno, debo decir que esta fue una actualización rápida, y fue porque las cosas en la Universidad están ligeramente tranquilas y permiten a uno a escribir y relajarse un poco. Yo creo que si publico por aquí el segundo capítulo, será hasta diciembre, ya les dije… XD, todo depende del tiempo y los proyectos de la Uni, porque ya casi se acaba el semestre y uno está en la recta final. Creo que ya se imaginarán como está uno con los trabajos y proyectos finales.

En fin, a todos ustedes les agradezco sus comentarios sobre el prólogo de la historia, realmente me anima para escribir más sobre esta historia que muchos de ustedes la consideran como prometedora.

Antes de irme, quiero agradecer a las personas que me mandaron sus comentarios y de antemano decirles que habrás más momentos de Alucard e Integra aunque por ahora ninguno de los dos no se quieren ver ni en pintura, jejejeje. Muchas gracias a: **plata, mayrae, Tenyoukai, shidori, mariiChelO y la lectora anónima** por sus reviews, y claro, tampoco me olvido de las personas que también leen esta historia pero no dejaron comentario. A todos gracias por su apoyo, y claro!! seguiré actualizando esta historia!!!!! Bueno, pues es momento de irme y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización.

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito

P.D.- Alucard e Integra no son míos sino son propiedad de Kouta Hirano, creador de la obra de Hellsing. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro XDD.


	3. Días tranquilos, un primer acercamiento

**Capítulo II: Días tranquilos, un primer acercamiento**

_Septiembre 1990_

Es un día completamente soleado, las nubes han desaparecido por completo para dar paso a un día tan claro que se permitía al sol, iluminar cada rincón de Londres. Un auto dejaba en lo que parece ser una escuela, a una chica de cabellos rubios largos y ojos azulados. Ella suspira mientras camina hacia el interior de la escuela.

Tenía poco tiempo de regresar a sus estudios, todo se debía a que tenía que arreglar sus asuntos referentes a la organización Hellsing. Su padre había muerto por enfermedad, pero le dejó de herencia ser la líder de ese organismo que trabaja para la reina, además de soportar a un vampiro que la considera poca cosa.

Mira a su alrededor y observa a los chicos y chicas que platicaban o andaban por ahí, se sentía extraña porque muchos no le hacían caso. Integra se acomoda sus gafas y entra al lugar para buscar su aula de clases, nota que algunas personas la miran raro porque se habían enterado de la muerte de su padre; muchos pensaban que su ausencia se debía a esa circunstancia, aunque Integra sabe perfectamente que era eso y más.

Entra a su aula y mira a sus compañeros que platicaban sobre lo ocurrido en los últimos días y fijan su vista en la chica, ésta solo sonríe ligeramente y luego busca su asiento.

-Es todo un milagro verte por aquí, Integra- comenta una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes. Integra hace caso omiso a sus palabras y eso hace molestar a la chica, al grado que se le acerca y le arrebata el libro de texto que la líder de Hellsing estaba consultando- tienes que hacerme caso cuando te hablo, vaya que eres rara.

-Lo siento- musita Integra- la verdad que me preocupa leer el texto, quiero sacar una buena nota.

La chica refunfuña y no hace más que alejarse de ahí, algunos chicos la observan y piensan que Integra es alguien diferente a las demás. En la escuela, ella siempre se comporta como una chica dedicada y algo seria, como no tenía muchas amigas o amigos, generalmente se la pasaba leyendo en la biblioteca o bien, en algún sitio donde pudiera sentirse a gusto. Los profesores la consideran como una chica brillante aunque algo tímida porque no solía participar seguido, pero demostraba sus conocimientos en las diferentes pruebas que presentaba.

En ese momento, llega el profesor y todos los estudiantes regresan a sus lugares; Integra mira hacia la ventana y su mente divaga en diferentes cosas:

-_Han pasado varios meses desde que mi padre dejó este mundo, y ahora soy la líder de su organización, quien lo creería_- piensa la chica mientras escucha la clase-_... por primera vez me siento tranquila, espero que hoy no me tope con ese vampiro. Ya me cansé de que todos los días me diga que no sirvo para ser líder pero, aunque esté aqu,í no me siento en mi lugar, dudo mucho que alguno de mis compañeros tenga un deber como el mío._

Integra pensaba un poco en todo lo que había pasado. Alucard por su lado, siempre buscaba la manera de hacerla llorar diciéndole que no servía para el puesto de líder y eso, estuvo aturdiendo a la chica en los últimos meses desde que la reina la nombró oficialmente líder de Hellsing. Ella decidió regresar a la escuela porque Walter se lo recomendó, por un lado, para distraerse y conocer a otras personas; por el otro, era la forma más adecuada de alejarse del vampiro que seguía sin aceptarla como su ama.

Mientras eso pasaba, Walter ya estaba de regreso en la mansión. Estaciona el automóvil y sale de él para dirigirse al interior de la casa y dedicarse a sus labores de mayordomo. Al entrar al lugar se topa con una silueta que sonríe de forma divertida.

-¿Tanto le molesta verme que prefirió irse por ahí? Aunque debo decir que puedo respirar paz, es fastidioso verla todos los días.

-Alucard, ¿hasta cuándo la reconocerás como tu nueva ama?- responde el mayordomo mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Jamás! NO me rebajaré a que una mujer de doce años me dé órdenes, me siento humillado- Alucard contesta molesto.

Walter no duda en reírse un poco ante esas palabras, el vampiro se queda extrañado mientras trata de analizar la causa por la que el mayordomo soltó una carcajada.

-Antes de irnos, me di cuenta que nos estabas mirando desde la ventana -dice de pronto Walter- ¿Desde cuándo te llama la atención lo que hace Integra? Digo, estás diciendo que la detestas y te sientes humillado porque una pequeña de doce años te tiene como su sirviente.

Alucard se queda en completo silencio, le da la espalda y trata de dar a entender que sus palabras, no eran más que tonterías para molestarlo. El mayordomo sonríe divertido y el vampiro no hace más que contestar a las preguntas que Walter se está formulando mentalmente.

-Solo observaba la forma en la que han cambiado las cosas, Walter- responde Alucard- acuérdate que Arthur me selló hace muchos años, mínimo quería saber como ha cambiado el mundo y… los humanos.

-Eso suena más coherente, y tienes toda la razón- comenta Walter mientras saca de su bolsillo un cigarrillo que enciende para fumarlo- el mundo ha estado tranquilo en estos últimos años, en el sentido que no se ha generado una guerra y haya monstruos que deban ser exterminados –libera una bocanada de humo- como te veo curioso, te recomiendo que salgas a ver que encuentras de divertido.

Cuando dice eso, Alucard se queda extrañado, mira por la ventana y luego hacia un Walter que seguía fumando. El mayordomo lo observa esperando a que el vampiro de una respuesta ante esa propuesta.

-Hazlo antes que Integra logre dominar tu poder, tú por ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-En eso tienes toda la razón, Walter- sonríe con ironía- entonces me iré a dar una vuelta, aunque creo que sería más interesante si tomo otra apariencia- esto lo decía porque desde que fue liberado, se mantenía con esa forma de un individuo de tez blanca, ojos rojizos, cabello largo color azabache y esa vestimenta negra totalmente ajustada a su silueta. Es de esperarse que si sale así, generaría una crisis de pánico en la población inglesa.

-Como sea Alucard, solo evítate meterte en problemas.

Alucard no le hace caso y se transforma en un chico que tiene los rasgos tan finos que puede ser confundido con una chica. Sus cabellos son largos y de color azabache; el color de sus ojos se mantenía de ese rojizo como el fuego, mientras que sus ropas habían cambiado a unas completamente blancas. Walter termina de fumar el cigarrillo y sonríe divertido, ver así a Alucard, le recordaba esos viejos tiempos en los que ambos salían a las misiones.

-De paso ve a ver si lady Integra está bien.

-Eso ni loco- dice Alucard- no me importa lo que pase con ella, total, puedo hacer lo que se me da mi gana.

En ese instante desaparece por completo, mientras que Walter piensa detenidamente si fue una buena idea proponerle esa salida al mundo exterior. Él sabe perfectamente que Alucard puede salir cuando es de día, se trataba de un vampiro de grandes poderes al grado que, la luz no le hacía daño como a otros de menor categoría.

Alucard se aparece en medio de una calle de Londres, se coloca unas gafas de sol para evitar la luz y mira a la gente pasar de un lado a otro. Nota que realmente todo había cambiado, por un momento pasa por su mente esos días en los que las calles eran campos de batalla y al mismo tiempo, un cementerio de esas personas que morían por pelear en esa guerra tan violenta.

-_Realmente que todo ha cambiado, la presencia oscura y el olor de muerte siguen presentes_- piensa en su interior mientras toma un camino para seguir explorando el lugar. Desde que fue liberado, se sentía como si hubiera estado aislado del universo y de pronto, descubre que durante su ausencia, todo había cambiado.

El vampiro era testigo de la evolución de la sociedad a lo largo del tiempo; desde esos tiempos de Cruzadas y él se convirtió en vampiro, estaba "obligado" a ver cómo las personas nacen, viven y mueren. Su mirada se pierde por completo, al grado que no nota que algunas personas se le quedaban viendo, era un chico que llamaba la atención. En ese momento, se le acerca una señora de edad media.

-Jovencito, ¿acaso se perdió? ¿No encuentras a tus padres?

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Alucard si entender lo que decía ella- yo solo miraba- y se va de ahí corriendo hasta llegar a una zona donde no había nadie más, se cubre su rostro con sus manos; había olvidado que con esa apariencia, llegaba a generar esas impresiones y eso, le molestaba completamente- ¡Maldita sea! Tendré en mente no transformarme en esto cuando salga a la calle.

Sus pensamientos se pierden al escuchar los gritos de algunos chicos y chicas, le llama la atención eso y trata de saber de donde provienen. Nota que era de la pared que tenía enfrente de él, salta rápidamente y observa lo que había a su alrededor: un sitio muy grande donde hay chicos y chicas con uniforme, se trataba de una escuela.

-Hay demasiados humanos aquí, será mejor que me vaya… - estaba por saltarse de la barda cuando unas persona que parece ser profesor, le llaman la atención.

-¡Jovencito! ¡Bájese de ahí de una buena vez! ¿Cómo se atreve a tratar de escapar de la institución? Además, tiene el descaro de presentarse sin el uniforme.

El vampiro se queda paralizado, no entendía como era que un humano insignificante lo confundiera con uno de los estudiantes de la escuela. Mira con seriedad al profesor que lo estaba obligando a que se bajara de ese lugar.

-Lo quiero aquí inmediatamente- eso para Alucard, era lo peor que le podía pasar, que alguien le diera órdenes y más, un ser tan inferior a él como ese profesor.

-¿De qué rayos me habla?- contesta el vampiro- será mejor que me deje en paz.

Lo que dice no le ayuda mucho porque al bajarse de la barda, el profesor lo jala de la camisa y se lo lleva al interior del lugar. Alucard deseaba matarlo y hacerlo pedacitos pero opta por no hacer nada y esperar a que alguien, se de cuenta que no es un estudiante más. El profesor se lo lleva hacia lo que parece ser la dirección de la institución y, el vampiro piensa en la manera de escaparse. Cuando estaban cerca de la oficina, el chico trata de captar la atención del profesor.

-Oye imbécil, ¿A dónde pretendes llevarme?

-Acabas de cometer una falta de respeto a un profesor, lo llevaré con el director, no se puede permitir que en este lugar, estudiantes como usted, sean un mal ejemplo para esta institución educativa tan prestigiosa.

-La verdad no sé de lo que me está hablando humano pero, sólo está generando que se acabe mi paciencia –eso deja extrañado al profesor aunque para el vampiro, era el momento perfecto para escaparse.

De esta manera, Alucard se acerca al humano para que lo mire a los ojos, cuando el profesor se queda en un ligero trance, Alucard no duda ni dos veces en golpear al profesor y después, escapa corriendo del lugar donde dejó al humano.

Mientras eso ocurría, Integra se encontraba comiendo un sándwich y leía un poco. Ella se encontraba en uno de los jardines de la escuela donde casi nadie pasaba, necesitaba estar sola y ese lugar era perfecto para ella. Sus pensamientos estaban inmersos en el texto que leía, era la única manera de no pensar en su nueva pesadilla, así como su nuevo "trabajo" de por vida que en muchas ocasiones, deseaba ser una chica normal.

No se da cuenta que lentamente, se iban acercando algunos chicos que toman clases en su aula. En total eran tres y parecían que tenían pensado hacerle algo a Integra, ella nota que alguien la observa y se da cuenta que la rodean esos tres chicos.

-¿Qué tanto haces Integra? ¿Acaso no te cansas de estar leyendo? No dejas de ser rara- dice uno de ellos mientras le arrebata el libro.

-Por favor, regrésame eso.

-Vamos a ver que lees Integra- comenta el segundo chico al tomar el libro y leer algunas líneas-… ¿vampiros? Esos seres no existen, y esto parece como conjuros.

-¡Oigan! A lo mejor ella es una bruja y está practicando para salir en las noches a realizar conjuros- responde el otro con una sonrisa burlona.

Integra no decía palabra alguna al respecto y trata de tomar el libro, uno de los chicos la empuja y la tira al suelo; ella trata de levantarse y nota que su vista era nublada, sus gafas habían caído cerca de ella pero no las ve. Uno de los chicos las toma y se las muestra al resto.

-¡La cuatro ojos perdió sus gafas!- grita uno de ellos- ¡ahora no podrá hacer nada sin ellos!

-¡Mis gafas! ¡Te pido de favor que me las des!- dice Integra en tono de súplica.

-Miren, la pobre niña rica está pidiendo sus gafas- dice otro mientras empuja de nuevo a Integra.

La chica trata de levantarse nuevo pero ellos no la dejan, además le había hecho trizas sus gafas y ella se sorprende; desde su interior, se sentía pésimo porque no podía hacer nada. Baja su mirada por completo mientras los chicos la siguen molestando, no sabía que hacer al respecto, sólo escucha sus burlas y contiende las ganas de llorar enfrente de ellos, no quería verse débil. Ya tenía suficiente con Alucard, y no quería que unos chicos la molestaran más.

Los chicos siguen molestándola hasta que, Integra se levanta de pronto y sin pensarlo dos veces, le da un puñetazo a uno de ellos. Los presentes se sorprenden ante tal acción e Integra no se cree lo que hizo, mira su puño y al mismo tiempo, le duele porque era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso.

-Yo… no, no quería llegar a eso- musita algo nerviosa.

El que fue golpeado por ella se molesta y ordena a sus amigos que la detengan para decirle que golpearlo, había sido el peor error que Integra pudo haber cometido. Ella se aleja lentamente de ellos y prefiere correr, los chicos van tras ella a como de lugar.

Alucard por su lado, seguía corriendo mientras otros dos profesores iban tras él, pues habían sido testigos de lo que había hecho y trataban de detenerlo. Integra corría para escapar de esos compañeros que no dejaban de molestarla aunque se le dificultaba correr a falta de sus gafas. Ambos llegan a un punto en el que chocan.

-¡Arg! ¡Quítate estorbo! ¿Acaso no ves que alguien está enfrente de ti? –grita Alucard molesto al tropezar con su propia ama.

-Es que no puedo ver bien, perdón…- pero observa unos ojos rojos que la miraban de forma seria y molesta-…a ti te he visto en algún lado.

-¿Integra? ¿Y qué haces aquí?- le pregunta Alucard sin palabras.

-¿Alucard? realmente eres… ¿tú? Te veo un poco… pequeño- responde Integra tratando de verlo bien.

Los dos estaban sorprendidos, Alucard había llegado a la escuela de Integra por error y ella, no entendía la razón por la que estaba ahí y sobretodo, no se trataba del ser que daba miedo y respeto, quien no la dejaba de molestar o de insultar; ahora era un jovencito que podría hacerse pasar por chica. En ese momento llegan los chicos que la estaban molestando, Integra nota que no tenía escapatoria alguna aunque cual va siendo su sorpresa que, Alucard inmediatamente queda enfrente de ella.

-¡Oye!- grita uno de ellos- hazte a un lado, ella se atrevió a golpear a uno de nosotros, a menos que quieras involucrarte y salir herido de esto.

-Desde cuando Integra golpea, ja… eso si es nuevo para mi- ríe Alucard divertido a lo que podría pasar.

Integra se extraña a la actitud que había tomado en ese momento el vampiro, no entendía la razón por la que la estaba protegiendo.

-Además, puedo ver que son unos perfectos imbéciles por el simple hecho de querer sobrepasarse con una señorita- responde molesto Alucard- algo que aborrezco es que los humanos se comporten peor que animales; vengan, traten de acercarse a Integra.

-Como quieras, pero te advertimos que puedes salir lastimado de esto- responde uno de los chicos al mirar que se trataba de un niño con cabello largo y muy delgado, casi como un palillo de madera.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de los presentes que, al momento que uno de ellos trata de golpear al vampiro, éste lo esquiva con facilidad y con su mano, lo lanza a la pared. Los otros dos, se quedan paralizados pero el vampiro los golpea con sus puños y después los patea para dejarlos casi inconscientes. Su ama estaba completamente sin palabras a lo que estaba pasando y más, porque no pasaron varios minutos para que Alucard dejara a los chicos golpeados y sin conocimiento.

-Supongo que estarás contenta- le dice de pronto Alucard- me hice cargo de ellos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunta ella de pronto- se supone que no te caigo bien.

Al decir eso, Alucard se queda un momento en silencio; la verdad que ni él mismo entendía por qué de pronto, le dio por defender a su ama. Lentamente se acerca a ella y toma su barbilla con delicadeza para verla a los ojos.

-Nadie más que yo, puede decirte lo que eres realmente; soy un monstruo temido por muchos pero, me aborrece ver que los humanos tengan la maldita costumbre de aprovecharse de aquellos que son más débiles que ellos- comenta Alucard sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Integra se sonroja ante esas palabras y de forma inmediata se aleja de él.

-¿Me estás diciendo débil?- pregunta de pronto- esos chicos me rompieron mis gafas, sin ellas no puedo hacer mucho.

-Lo sé, por eso decidí ayudarte, es una pena que sin una vista adecuada, no puedas ser fuerte ante seres que tratan de hacerte menos- Alucard le habla en un tono irónico- deberías de ser más agradecida porque llegué aquí por error y, terminé por toparme contigo en mi camino.

Eso a Integra le ofendió desde el fondo de su ser, no entendía cómo un vampiro como él pudiera ser tan detestable y al mismo tiempo egocéntrico, porque sin él ella, posiblemente, no hubiera salido bien librada de esos chicos. Una vez más, baja la mirada y aprieta sus puños con fuerza.

-¡Puag! No quiero verte llorando de nuevo, no ganas nada con portarte así- comenta Alucard mientras mira hacia otro lado.

-¡Ya me tienes harta! Hubiera preferido que no llegaras, a lo mejor los detengo por mi propia cuenta- responde enojada la chica mientras que en el fondo, se aguanta de las ganas de llorar- ¿Sabes una cosa? Buscaré la manera en encerrarte de nuevo para ver si así no me molestas de nuevo- alza la voz y su mirada era seria pero nerviosa- reconozco que soy una chica tonta pero deja de hacerme sentir mal, eres igual que esos chicos…

-Si vas a retarme al menos hazlo firme, me das risa verte hacer el intento.

Lo último que dice Alcuard, fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Integra lo abofetea con todas sus fuerzas. El vampiro se queda paralizado ante tal acción, nunca imaginó que ella lograra siquiera tocarlo, acerca su mano donde lo golpeó y mira a la chica realmente molesta.

-Te ordeno que regreses a la mansión- eran sus últimas palabras antes de irse de ese sitio, Alucard al ver que la chica se va corriendo, observa a los chicos que dejó inconscientes y de su cabeza sale una pequeña gota de agua y más, porque se estaban acercando los profesores. Cuando éstos llegan, el vampiro había desaparecido por completo.

Varias horas después, Integra estaba de regreso en su mansión y lo único que hace es irse a encerrarse a su habitación. Walter solo la observa en silencio y luego mira con frialdad a un Alucard –que había regresado a su apariencia normal- sentado y con los pies sobre la mesa.

-Quiero una explicación a todo esto.

-La señorita llorona se molestó, sólo porque me tomé la molestia de salvarla de unos críos que le rompieron las gafas y, porque ella había golpeado a uno de ellos- responde con tono indiferente.

Walter suspira deseando que en algún momento, ambos intentaran llevarse bien. Alucard cierra sus ojos un momento, aunque no se espera que el mayordomo golpeara la mesa con sus manos y lo mirara de manera desafiante.

-Creo que esta vez te pasaste de la raya, Alucard- comenta Walter molesto ante su actitud- en vez de ayudarla, te comportaste como los chicos que la molestaron, eso de seguro que la hizo sentir peor.

Con esas palabras, logra captar la atención de Walter, pues decía exactamente lo mismo que Integra le contestó en ese momento. Alucard mira fijo al mayordomo mientras piensa en su respuesta al respecto.

-¿Debía ayudarla, no? Después de todo soy su sirviente, debería de agradecerme eso.

-Son agradables tus intenciones pero lo hiciste como una obligación- en ese momento -Walter sonríe divertido y deja al vampiro un poco nervioso ante su actitud, pues conocía bastante bien las reacciones de ese hombre que en el pasado, fue reconocido como un "shinigami".

-¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunta Alucard.

-Porque me extraña que hayas salvado a Integra, generalmente no tienes la iniciativa en hacer esas cosas,… a menos que venga desde tu interior- sonríe de nuevo- o bien, ¿dejaste de odiarla y piensas que es una chica agradable?

-Vaya que la edad te hace daño Walter, estás diciendo muchas tonterías- contesta el vampiro aún extrañado ante las palabras del sirviente de la mansión.

Ambos se quedan en silencio unos minutos, Walter termina por romper ese momento en lo que se aclara su garganta y trata de decirle algo a Alucard.

-Creo que lo más recomendable es que le pidas una disculpa, ya te ha soportado que la estés haciendo menos; sí, es una chica insegura en muchos aspectos pero pierde la paciencia fácilmente y más, si alguien como tú no la deja tranquila- comenta de pronto y el vampiro, se queda en silencio completo.

-… primero muerto.

-Idiota, ya estás muerto, hazlo o me conocerás realmente molesto- amenaza al vampiro mientras le muestra sus hilos.

Al ver esos hilos, que en alguna ocasión llegaron a atravesarle el cuerpo, Alucard piensa que no había otra solución, más que comerse su orgullo y pedirle una disculpa a Integra. Walter sonríe satisfecho por convencer al vampiro en hacer eso y le indica donde está la habitación de la chica. Entonces, se va a buscarla mientras que el mayordomo suspira y se retira a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Integra por su lado, se encontraba acostada en su cama mientras abraza un cojín. No entendía la razón por la que Alucard la ayudó, aunque cada vez que lo piensa, se molesta más porque se acuerda de la mirada y palabras burlonas de su parte.

-Es un tonto, mejor que ni me hubiera ayudado- decía para sí misma.

En ese momento, siente que alguien la observa y nota que al fondo de su habitación, se encontraba Alucard con una mirada indiferente.

-Vete de mi habitación- responde de pronto ella.

-…deja de ser tan llorona.

-Y deja de criticarme, no soy perfecta.

-Nadie es perfecto en este universo.

-¿Ah, cómo que no? Tú ves a todos como si fuéramos unos seres inferiores- contesta Integra molesta.

-Me disculpas ¿si o no?

Lo último silencia por completo a la chica, se sorprende escuchar algo como eso de la boca del vampiro que piensa que es el señor no-muerto perfecto.

-Te felicito que hayas golpeado a ese crio,… no dejes que otros te hagan menos y más…. si eres una… Hellsing- dice Alucard sin mirarla a los ojos, Integra piensa que a lo mejor él, estaba realmente loco.

-Gracias por el cumplido pero… ¿por qué debería aceptar tu disculpa?, dices que soy una debilucha y que me la paso llorando- contesta Integra en un tono algo altanero.

-Todavía que trato de ser amable me tratas como un… ¿perro?- pregunta el vampiro tratando de mantener la paciencia en equilibrio.

-Se supone que eres mi sirviente, ¿no?... puedes entender lo que quieras- responde Integra sonriéndole con un extraño cinismo que Alucard nunca había visto en ella.

-Eres rara.

-Y tú me estás colmando la paciencia- entonces, Integra se le acerca lo suficiente para mirarlo con seriedad- pero……gracias por ayudarme, sin importar si eres mi sirviente o no- y le sonríe desde el fondo de su corazón.

Alucard no sabe qué hacer al respecto, intenta retarla de nuevo pero sabe que en esta ocasión, ella ganó con una simple sonrisa en sus labios, la cual denotaba completa sinceridad y bondad. Por un breve momento piensa que a lo mejor, a Integra le falta crecer y ser más fuerte en todos los sentidos y eso, conlleva algo de tiempo en ver resultados.

Él al final desaparece, e Integra mantiene todavía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, aunque se acuerda la forma en la que Alucard la ayudó y eso,… la hace sonrojar.

-Ese vampiro es un bueno para nada, no caeré en su…- pero no termina de hablar porque en su cama, mira las gafas que le destrozaron sus compañeros de clase; lo más curioso, era que éstas están completamente reparadas. Ella las observa y las toma para colocárselas- … no lo entiendo.

A las afueras de la habitación, Alucard se aleja lentamente para dirigirse al sitio donde se encuentra su ataúd. Por su mente pasan muchas cosas, las cuales él prefiere borrar porque lo que menos desea en ese momento, es pensar en el por qué ayudó a una niña que detesta y más, porque es quien lo dirige y él, debe de servirle y protegerla por el hecho de ser su ama.

Walter simplemente lo observa en silencio, por su cabeza pasa la idea en la que piensa que esto que pasó, puede ser un primer paso para que Integra y Alucard, se traten de llevar mejor. En caso de ser así, se formula una pregunta muy importante.

-Creo que es el momento de dar el siguiente paso.

**Continuará…**

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Hola a todos! De nuevo Bunny Saito está presente para tener aquí, la nueva actualización de esta historia. Quiero reconocer que fue un capítulo un poco raro, ver a Alucard como niño siendo perseguido por profesores y, sobretodo, sin matar a nadie… es raro. Creo que lo hizo porque no estaba con los ánimos suficientes como para hacerlos trizas.

Lo más raro de todo fue que el vampiro ayudó por primera vez a Integra, ni él ismo se cree que pudo hacer eso pero Walter piensa que hay un ligero avance en todo. ¿qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Acaso este… primer acercamiento puede augurar algo bueno para Integra y Alucard? ¿Qué será lo que está planeando Walter? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia!

Bueno, a todos les quiero dar las gracias por su apoyo a este fic, se supone que no debería de actualizar pero no aguanté las ganas de escribir algo lindo. En fin, espero que pueda hacerlo para la siguiente actualización, jajajajajajajaja, digo, estoy actualizado cada semana (como solía hacerlo anteriormente con otras historias) y tomando en cuenta que falta poquito para las vacaciones!!

En fin, en esta ocasión, quiero hacer algunas observaciones generales sobre sus comentarios:

-_La actitud de Integra_: en esta ocasión opté por describirla como una chica fuerte pero al mismo tiempo, insegura de sí misma en muchas cosas ¿qué quiero decir con esto? Simple, imagino que nunca fue la mujer de hierro que todos conocemos; para mí, tuvo que pasarle algunas cosas para que se fuera convirtiendo en esa chica dura. Ella en estos momentos, llora y se expresa demasiado por el hecho de ser una niña, con el tiempo eso se le va quitando (creo que en esta capítulo se observa un poco), aunque… viviendo con alguien como Alucard,…. o maduras o, estarás condenada a ser la víctima de un vampiro que se cree el mejor (carcajadas infinitas por parte de la autora).

-_El pensamiento de Alucard_: también pienso que es lógico imaginar que alguien tan "maravilloso" como él, se siente humillado que una niña lo domine. En estos momentos, él realmente no la quiere y menos la acepta como su ama, sólo el tiempo es el que está diciendo que cambiará y terminará en otra cosa esa actitud de Alucard. Es muy posible que en el fondo, quiere hacerla fuerte; en caso de ser así, le hace pasar malos ratos para saber hasta dónde puede llegar Integra y pensar si, realmente es la adecuada para ser la líder de Hellsing. A palabras simples en el pensamiento draculino…la usa y juega con ella (patético, quiero ver como Alucard reacciona cuando Integra realmente se enoje XD).

Y bueno, quiero agradecer a todas las personas por sus comentarios. En verdad que me ayudan mucho para aclarar mis ideas y depurar las ideas que tengo a lo largo de la semana. Como siempre, los nombraré a todos para darle las gracias por su interés y apoyo (y claro, por pasarla bien porque uno de los objetivos de la historia es que pasen un ratito agradable y rían, lloren o se molesten con las locuras de Alucard, Integra y del propio Walter XD):

-_Plata:_ gracias por tus palabras! hago lo necesario para que no se me compliquen las cosas!

-_Juanis: _gracias por tus comentarios! Pero evítate decir esa palabra, aunque digas que no es ofensivo, para muchas sí lo es, sobretodo porque suena "vulgar" n.n.

- _angela potter0606:_ que bueno que te guste la historia! Gracias por el comentario.

-_La lectora anónima:_ creo que hoy se notó un cambio en la actitud de Integra y de Alucard, ¿tú que piensas? n.n

-_Tenyoukai:_ siempre trato de actualizar cada semana, n.n puedes estar tranquila de ver siempre actualizada esta historia!.

-_shidori:_ suena raro ver a Integra llorar y gritar pero, pienso que es una forma diferente de describirla, jejeje gracias por tus comentarios y opiniones! n.n

-_mariiChelo:_ hoy viste una pequeña muestra Integra ordenándole algo pero después habrá más! Gracias por tu comentario!

-_black hearth:_ muchas gracias por tu comentario!! Tomo en cuenta tu opinión y bueno, creo que en este capítulo se nota un poco que Integra cambia ligeramente en actitud!.

Es todo, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización que deseo que sea la próxima semana n.n, cuídense mucho y nos vemos!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	4. Primera misión de Hellsing

**Capítulo III: Primera misión de Hellsing**

Londres por la noche es una ciudad iluminada y hermosa, por las calles caminan las personas mientras miran los aparadores o los edificios más emblemáticos de la ciudad. Otras personas prefieren irse a los parques donde hay fuentes de diversas formas y lindas flores de todo tipo, o bien, optan por quedarse en casa en familia o con cualquier acompañante.

Muchos no saben que sin importar esa pantalla de tranquilidad, a veces se cometen los peores crímenes que ni la policía puede darle solución. Algunos de estos hechos solo pueden ser resueltos por otras organizaciones porque se trata de elementos fuera de lo normal. La organización Hellsing es quien llega a investigar esos casos porque se ven involucrados seres que no son humanos.

Los delincuentes que poseen gran capital, son los que generalmente optan por la utilización de estos seres fuera de lo normal. Las mafias y los propios grupos políticos de Gran Bretaña, tienen a su disposición el poder de esos seres, quienes llegan a cometer homicidios desastrosos.

-.-.-.-.-

_Octubre 1990_

En una noche, en una parte de la ciudad donde no pasa la gente, caminan por las calles oscuras y frías, cuatro individuos que visten de negro y en sus manos llevan algunas pistolas. Al parecer estaban en busca de alguien que corría con todas sus fuerzas para escapar de ellos.

Se trata de una chica que no pasaba de los trece años, su cabello es castaño claro y sus ojos de color verde esmeralda. El rostro de la chica denota terror porque temía que su vida corriera peligro y más, cuando esos seres la rodean apuntando con sus armas.

-No te escapes, a menos que quieras que disparemos- dice uno de ellos. La chica trata de gritar pero alguien la atrapa por la espalda y percibe unos ojos rojizos.

-…déjame, por favor- musita la chica pero el ser no la deja libre.

Los presentes se ríen ante la escena y uno de ellos, que parece ser el líder, sonríe ante la acción del ser extraño. Se trataba de un individuo mucho más alto que ellos, delgado pero muy fuerte, sus ropas son completamente blancas, su cabello rubio y sus ojos como el fuego.

-Muy bien vampiro, será mejor que nos la llevemos- dice el líder- hay que llevarla a un sitio donde nadie más la pueda encontrar.

-Como diga jefe!- contesta otro de ellos.

-Lo que diga… amo- responde el ser que tenía atrapada a la chica.

La chica trata de escapar de nuevo pero termina por perder el conocimiento al ser golpeada por otro de los tipos. Después, todos desaparecen del lugar pero no se dan cuenta que dejan en el suelo, una pulsera de piedritas de colores.

_Unos días después…_

La policía londinense estaba muy preocupada, las patrullas buscaban sin cesar a una persona. Unos días anteriores encontraron el cuerpo inerte de una mujer totalmente destazada, al parecer no iba a sola porque había pertenencias que parecen ser de una chica.

Al parecer, había desaparecido alguien y sin dejar rastro alguno, lo más notorio de todo era que el chofer y una mujer, yacían muertos en un automóvil totalmente destruido. Las autoridades no lo entendían por completo y no hacen más que tratar de obtener pistas.

Ninguno de ellos sabe que hay otra clase de oficiales que toman fotografías y anotaciones al respecto, éstos no tardan en irse de ahí sin que nadie más los vea.

Mientras tanto, en lo que parece ser la mansión de Integra, un grupo de personas se encuentran reunidas en una sala muy grande. Todos observaban algunos papeles que parecen ser informes, en una esquina se encuentra una jovencita mirando hacia la ventana, su mayordomo miraba a todos esperando una respuesta.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo observan el presupuesto para el siguiente año? Tomando en cuenta que desde que nuestra líder tomó su lugar, no ha pasado nada que proponga aumentar los gastos- comenta Walter en un tono serio.

Los presentes seguían leyendo e Integra parecía aburrida porque nadie decía algo, no hasta que uno de ellos toma un poco de aire y contesta a la pregunta.

-No es viable, es demasiado arriesgado… ¡es increíble que se atreva a diseñar esto!- responde con un aire de molestia hacia Integra, ella por su lado se queda en total silencio y mira a Walter.

-Pienso que es adecuado, fue lo que me aconsejó Walter, ya que mi tío había hecho algunos movimientos sucios que perjudican las labores del la organización.

En los últimos meses, Integra asistía a las reuniones de la Mesa Redonda, aunque Walter era quien las dirigía (de acuerdo a lo establecido por la reina), había ocasiones en las que ella daba su opinión al respecto. Cuando se trataba de trabajo, trataba de tomar una posición seria porque ninguno de los presentes la tomaban en serio.

Para Integra, ha sido complicado complacer a los miembros, pues casi todas sus propuestas eran rechazada; y como la aceptación era por mayoría absoluta, casi nadie pensaba que era adecuado que alguien como ella los dirigiera.

En esta ocasión trataba de quitar esos asuntos oscuros en los que su tío metió a la organización antes de la muerte de su padre. Integra sabía que su tío quería usar a Hellsing para su propio beneficio y eso, nunca se le iba a permitir. Lo malo de esto era que los miembros actuales no la tomaban en serio.

Creo que ella tiene razón -responde Walter- si no hacemos estos ajustes al presupuesto, es posible que en unos años, su Majestad deje de brindar parte del apoyo financiero, así como parte de su guardia especial.

Ninguno de los presentes dice palabra alguna al respecto pero, todos se asustan cuando se abre la puerta de un solo golpe. Se trataba de un señor que tenía en sus manos, algunos documentos en una carpeta. Integra los mira con curiosidad, como diciendo si era necesario tanto ruido.

-Hemos conseguido esta información en las últimas veinticuatro horas, al parecer hay un ataque nuevo de vampiros- dice uno de ellos en tono preocupante, el otro joven le muestra a uno de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda la carpeta que tenía en sus manos.

-Pero si no se habían presentado desde hace quince años – aunque comienza a revisar la información que había en la carpeta.

El otro joven que vestía de traje negro coloca una cinta en la televisión que había en la sala y todos se sorprenden a lo que sus ojos ven. Integra estaba completamente sin palabras al darse cuenta que todo eso, era obra de un vampiro. Walter se queda pensativo mientras que el resto de los presentes murmuran sobre quien pudo ser el culpable.

Integra abre sus ojos de sorpresa al ver en las imágenes una pulsera de piedritas. Todos voltean a verla mientras ella se cubre su rostro con sus manos.

-¡Juliet! ¿Por qué ella? No saben si está viva o…

-¿muerta?- responde uno de los informantes- no se sabe, solo se encontró el cuerpo inerte del chofer y de su madre.

-¿Realmente están seguros de que se trata de un vampiro? –responde Walter con seriedad; entonces uno de los informantes muestra fotos mucho más detalladas de las personas que se encontraron sin vida, tenían todas las características de esos seres- de ser así, debemos actuar cuanto antes pero, dinos Lady Integra, ¿cree conveniente involucrarnos?

Cuando le preguntan eso, no sabe como responder. Juliet se trataba de una amiga muy cercana a Integra, se puede decir que se trata de su única amiga; ambas se conocieron desde que Integra solo tenía siete años mientras que Juliet, sólo ocho. En estos últimos años, ninguna de las dos se había visto porque sus padres estaban divorciados y ella, solía irse de viaje con su madre.

-¡Lady Integra! Responda por favor- pregunta uno de los presentes y la chica sale de trance para mirarlo con algo de preocupación en sus ojos.

-Quiero que investigues más a fondo todo esto, por favor- fueron sus últimas palabras mientras deja la sala. Walter toma un poco de aire porque sabía como se sentía su ama.

-Como escucharon, quiero informes sobre este incidente para esta noche.

De esa manera se termina la reunión y todos salen de la sala para dirigirse a sus automóviles. Integra por su lado, miraba a todos desde un ventanal muy grande que había en lo que era la oficina de su padre. Se sienta en el escritorio y se quita sus gafas para limpiarse sus ojos, no se da cuenta que alguien se le acerca lentamente, solo alza la vista al percibir que alguien la observaba.

-¡Tú!- musita Integra.

-¿Y ahora por qué estás llorando? Seguro y son esos ancianos que piensan que no puedes con la situación, eso ya no es nuevo- dice Alucard en tono burlón y eso hace enojar a la chica que lo mira con frialdad.

-Dime una cosa Alucard, ¿Tanto te desagrado? ¿Acaso nunca pretenderás tratarme bien aunque sea por un momento?-

-Eres demasiado llorona y débil, a veces apoyo a esos ancianos- responde el vampiro- si realmente deseas que te hagan caso y te respeten, debes mostrarte con fortaleza y dureza.

Para Integra, eso era algo nuevo, nunca había escuchado que el vampiro le dijera esa clase de palabras, y no en un tono burlón como lo hacía en los últimos meses. La chica lo mira sorprendida y trata de llorar pero se aguanta, Alucard algo fastidiado no hace más que colocar su mano sobre la cabellera de la chica en señal de que se tranquilizara.

-Tengo una amiga que fue secuestrada y quiero ayudarla,… y pienso que tiene que ver con seres como tú- comenta Integra en un tono más tranquila.

-Tú eres la líder harás lo que tengas que hacer pero yo no salvo humanos, que te quede claro- al decir eso, él desaparece e Integra suspira diciendo que todo era muy complicado para ella.

En los últimos meses, ambos habían entablado pequeñas conversaciones, sobretodo desde el incidente en el que ambos se encontraron en la escuela. Alucard no perdía la oportunidad de hacer sentir mal a la chica aunque ésta, estaba buscando la manera de no dejarse llevar tan fácilmente. La chica solo observa como el vampiro desaparece y casi al instante, llega Walter con una mirada preocupada porque no la encontraba en ningún sitio.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunta al darse cuenta que lloró por un instante.

-Si, descuida Walter –y sonríe ligeramente- se que debo ser una chica fuerte demo me sorprendió darme cuenta que Juliet está en problemas.

Walter responde al mismo gesto y le agrada saber que la chica estaba fortaleciéndose con el paso de los días, hace una pequeña inclinación para decirle algo importante.

-En ese caso, le aviso que es momento de iniciar con la práctica de esgrima del día de hoy, aparte de que tiene que terminar con sus deberes escolares y tenga tiempo de leer los informes que lleguen con respecto al caso.

-¿Ah? Claro…- la pobre chica recuerda que no podía estar sin hacer nada, a veces deseaba ser normal y salir por ahí como otras chicas. Termina por rendirse y acompaña a Walter a la sala de prácticas.

No pasó mucho cuando ambos están practicando, siempre debía entrenar porque una de las características de un buen líder de Hellsing, debía ser buen peleador, sobretodo cuando existiera la posibilidad de estar completamente solo y en un gran peligro. Integra siempre había sido buen esgrimista aunque a veces le fallaba un poco la defensa.

-Debes estar mas atenta al movimiento de tu oponente, así cualquiera puede herirte con facilidad- eran palabras de Walter tras encestar un ataque e Integra tropieza.

-Lo sé, solo que no me puedo concentrar muy bien.

-No dejes que otros pensamientos interrumpan tu concentración, intente atacar de nuevo- era la orden de Walter y ella trata de concentrarse lo mejor posible.

En ese momento, Integra toma un poco de aire y ataca con todo, Walter también sabía perfectamente cada movimiento de ella pero, le sorprende lo veloz que podía ser la chica cuando se lo propone. Se trataba e una práctica bastante interesante que llama la atención de Alucard, quien caminaba por los pasillos y escucha el sonido de las espadas chocar entre si; se detiene en la puerta de la sala y entra sin que nadie lo note.

Se sorprende al ver los movimientos de Integra, nunca la había visto en esa situación y más, porque nota que Walter de a poco, se estaba quedando sin la forma de atacar. Sus labios forman una sonrisa porque le encanta ver a la chica así, al mismo tiempo, se da cuenta que posiblemente no sea tan débil como él lo imaginaba. Sale de sus pensamientos al ver que Integra había logrado derrotar a Walter.

-Excelente Integra, has avanzado mucho, y eso dejaste de practicar desde la muerte de tu padre- la felicita Walter mientras trata de levantarse, Integra lo ayuda y se siente apenada ante tal elogio.

-Yo… gracias, mi padre siempre me decía que peleara con todas mis fuerzas, aunque sea en una práctica.

Ante eso, el mayordomo le sonríe y mira al fondo, Alucard estaba de espectador e Integra se asusta un poco ante esa presencia. El vampiro no decía palabra alguna y más, cuando observa la mirada de Walter.

-Pasaba por aquí- responde de pronto.

-Claro, ¿Cómo ves a Integra? ¿Realmente piensas que en unos años más puede ser una digna líder de Hellsing?

-No lo sé, cualquiera puede derrotarte a ti, Walter.

Cuando escucha eso Integra, en su interior deseaba ahorcar al vampiro. Últimamente le estaba colmando la paciencia porque Alucard se la pasaba criticándola.

-La posición con la que ataca es fácil de evadir y sobretodo, herirla en un punto vital- dice Alucard mientras observa a la chica- se piensa demasiado las cosas, si se tiene que atacar, es hacerlo en el momento- en tono burlón- aún está verde.

Para Integra, fue lo peor que le pudieron decir; aprieta con fuerza sus puños y trata de llorar pero recuerda que eso no la iba a ayudar en nada. Lo que se le ocurre en ese momento es romper con ambas manos el florete, dejando al mayordomo y al vampiro sin palabra alguna.

-Si te crees tan diestro, dime cómo…. Alucard responde molesta la chica y le arrebata la otra espada a Walter para dársela al vampiro.

-¿Qué cosa? No juegues conmigo mocosa, yo no uso espadas, es denigrante para mi persona- al decir eso, deja caer la espada pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que, siente el arma cerca de su cuello. Integra había logrado tomar el arma que dejó caer y atacarlo.

El mayordomo sonríe satisfecho ante esa acción, nadie había logrado eso, ni siquiera el propio Arthur Hellsing. Alucard estaba completamente acorralado.

-Es… humillante- musita el vampiro mientras se quita a Integra de encima.

-Entonces ya deja de insúltame, ¡al menos respétame por ser una mujer!.

-¿Tú? ¿Una mujer? Si apenas tienes doce años, eres una mocosa… y, no sé si llegues a ser una mujer.

No debió decir eso porque la chica no lo soporta y lo ataca con la espalda. Alucard siente el arma en su interior y se la quita con rapidez, su sorpresa era total al darse cuenta de lo que la chica era capaz de hacer. Integra por su lado estaba asustada, tapa su boca con sus manos.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

-Aléjate de mi mocosa- y desaparece del lugar, Walter le aplaude y deja a la chica más que extrañada.

-Tienes que aprender a controlarlo, pero creo que se está dando cuenta de que tienes mucho potencial- toma la espada del suelo y se la da a la chica, sin importar que el arma tuviera algo de sangre del vampiro – además, no te preocupes, solo observa el arma…

Al decir eso, Integra observa como la sangre desaparece, lo que le da a entender que sin importar lo que haga, Alucard es invencible. Tiempo después, la chica se toma una ducha para que continúe con sus deberes de la escuela.

Por otro lado, Alucard se sentía completamente humillado, nunca nadie se había atrevido a lo que le hizo Integra; ni siquiera su propio abuelo. Ese acto lo tenía completamente de malas al grado que comienza a patear todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, hasta que…

-Te dieron en el orgullo, ¿verdad?- Walter lo mira desde la puerta.

-¡Cállate Walter!- grita Alucard molesto.

-O te cuesta reconocer que la chica es fuerte, aunque no lo demuestre.

-No digas tonterías, la edad te hace daño- sonríe de manera irónica.

Eso último hace reír a Walter, Alucard no entiende mucho la razón por la que lo hizo pero deseaba en ese momento dejar de ser el sirviente de la chica y acabar con ella. El mayordomo lo observa divertido hasta qu, el vampiro se deja car en una silla y sube los pies a la mesa.

-Integra es débil en algunas cosas, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarte, no cualquiera aguanta a alguien como tú que se la pasa diciéndole que no es nada- comenta Walter – además, sé que en el fondo la ayudas pero pienso que eres demasiado duro con ella; acuérdate que no es Arthur sino, una niña que perdió a sus padres y solo estamos tú y yo.

-¿Y la chica que dice ella?- pregunta de pronto.

-Juliet, es una vieja amiga de Integra… su familia siempre ha sido un poco polémica en la nobleza inglesa- responde Walter mientras saca de su pantalón un cigarro para fumar- será interesante saber la razón por la que la secuestraron, solo sabemos que el asesinato de su madre y el chofer, no fue por humanos.

Una de las cosas que siempre había fastidiado a Alucard, desde que comenzó a servir a la familia Hellsing, eran las misiones donde los humanos eran las víctimas. El vampiro piensa que todo eso es una perdida de tiempo y más, porque piensa que en cualquier momento esa chica secuestrada terminaría por ser la cena del monstruo.

-No puedes decir que no, Alucard- dice de pronto Walter- que no se te olvide que eres el arma secreta de esta Organización y debes servir fielmente a tu amo.

-Tratándose de ella, ¡nunca!

-Deja de decir mentiras – el mayordomo se aleja lentamente y lo mira con una sonrisa muy peculiar en él- te impresionó verla practicar el día de hoy, eso no hace generalmente el Rey no-muerto, tanto así que te perdiste en tus pensamientos…

Alucard se queda sin palabras y cuando intenta acercarse a él, no se da cuenta que había un pequeño asiento y se tropieza. Era increíble que un comentario como ese, afectara al gran vampiro; se maldice así mismo por tropezarse y porque Walter sabía como callarlo. No le quedaba de otra que tragarse sus palabras.

-_¿Impresionarme… ella? Dices demasiadas tonterías Walter…_

Cuando había llegado la noche, los informantes de la mañana ya tenían un informe que debía leer Integra. Los secuestradores eran un grupo de mafiosos que buscaban dinero al tener en sus manos, a la hija de un importante político dentro de la cámara de los Lores en el Parlamento inglés. El caso fue tomado por Hellsing porque la muerte de la madre de la chica y el chofer, fueron obra de un vampiro, además de que la víctima, formaba parte de la nobleza inglesa. Walter e Integra leían los informes y revisaban las fotografías, para la chica sí era muy difícil porque se trataba de alguien que conocía, era su única amiga porque todos la consideraban rara y más, desde que ella tiene el liderazgo de la Organización.

Walter termina de leer uno de los informes y, revisa una foto donde se podría encontrar la chica. Era un viejo puerto que no estaba lejos de la mansión, se lo muestra a Integra y le sonríe en sentido de que todo estaría bien.

-¿No le emociona? Es su primera misión mi lady, ya verá que todo saldrá bien- en efecto, se trataba de la primera misión de la chica porque desde la muerte de su padre, no se presentaba algún hecho que generaba la ayuda de Hellsing; los vampiros y otros demonios que comúnmente rondaban por el país, no habían ocasionado molestia alguna.

-Estoy muy nerviosa Walter- responde la chica mientras observa la imagen- ¿Qué tal si no lo hacemos bien? Juliet puede estar en peligro, me sentiría completamente culpable si le pasa algo malo.

-No pasará, estoy yo y… Alucard, es cuestión de que nos pidas lo que deseas que hagamos o… ¿pretendes mandarlo sólo a él?

-Quiero que también vayas Walter, pero deseo acompañarlos, quiero ver a Juliet bien por mis propios ojos- responde mientras trata de calmarse y Walter, toma su mano para besarla con mucho cuidado.

-Es peligroso, pero siendo la líder, no te puedo decir que no.

Horas después, cerca del lugar donde se hallaba posiblemente la chica secuestrada, llega un grupo de personas con uniforme militar y la insignia de la realeza inglesa. Desde que se había fundado la organización Hellsing, el personal que trabaja para ello, era muy cercano a la reina, pues de ella recibían el mayor apoyo (sin importar que la familia fuese de clase alta), por lo que los soldados utilizados, eran parte de la guardia especial de la reina.

La noche en esta ocasión era espectacular, pues el cielo está completamente despejado y la luna se encontraba en todo su esplendor; para muchos demonios o monstruos, era la noche perfecta para cazar. Mientras tanto, Integra y Walter llegan en la limusina y uno de los oficiales le abre la puerta a la chica para recibirla. Tanto él como el resto de los policías, se sorprenden al darse cuenta que una niña era quien dirigía a ese grupo de soldados que eran enviados por su alteza misma.

-Disculpe, pero… ¿quién fue que nos pidió que estuviéramos aquí?- pregunta el oficial e Integra lo mira con seriedad.

-Fui yo con ayuda de Walter- sonríe divertida aunque molesta porque no le creen que sea la líder – se envió el informe de una persona secuestrada, estamos aquí para rescatarla.

Un grupo de oficiales no aguanta y se ríe, su jefe los calla mientras que Walter, suspira pensando que era inevitable que no pasara. La chica los mira molesta y les explica lo que se haría; sólo había un problema, nadie había visto a Alucard.

Unos minutos antes de que salieran rumbo al puerto abandonado, Integra había visto a Alucard que observaba el cielo estrellado y parecía pensativo; éste se sorprende al verla y más, porque se mostraba tranquila.

-Hoy es la primera misión que tengo, ¿piensas ayudarme?

-¿Por qué debería de ayudarte?- responde el vampiro en tono desinteresado.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo,… ¡TE LO ESTOY ORDENANDO!

-Y… ¿desde cuándo das órdenes? Digo, siempre terminas llorando.

-Espero verte en el puerto abandonado- y la chica se va de ahí, Alucard por su lado no entendía cómo fue que, de un momento a otro, Integra había cambiado de actitud.

Por un breve instante, pensó que lo hace porque quiere que todo salga bien; sabe que de ser así, los miembros de la Mesa Redonda la tomarían en serio. Eso lo hace sonreír, no sólo por la actitud de Integra sino, porque después de mucho tiempo, tendría un poco de acción.

En el puerto, los cuatro hombres tenían atada a Juliet, quien se encontraba sin conocimiento a causa de un golpe por parte de ellos. Los cuatro se encontraban molestos porque nunca se pensaron que los iban a descubrir tan pronto; cerca de ellos, se encontraba su arma secreta, ese vampiro de cabellos rubios que observa discretamente por una ventana, cierra sus ojos por un momento.

-Hay humanos afuera- eran sus palabras, uno de los hombres sonríe divertido.

-Tienes comida entonces, haz lo que quieras pero evita que se acerquen aquí, no podemos permitir que nos quiten a la chica, sabes que es importante para el jefe.

De esa manera, el ser asiente y piensa que pasaría un momento divertido; desaparece a los ojos de los presentes y reaparece en lo alto del puerto.

-Que comience la diversión.

**Fin del capítulo III**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos! Es lindo regresar aquí luego de una semana mortal como la pasada (y la antepasada)... es que acabó el semestre y pues, es cuando a los profesores les da por dejar toda clase de trabajos, tareas y exámenes que dejan a más de uno sin dormir y totalmente cansada.

Pero bueno, ya pasó esto y ahora estoy casi libre, ya huelo a las vacaciones cerca y eso significa que podré seguir con esta historia de forma semanal. Así que, ya pueden esperar sin atraso alguno esta historia… jejeje.

Siguiendo con otra cosa, en esta ocasión vemos otro aspecto de la vida de Integra, una reunión con la Mesa Redonda que siguen sin aceptarla del todo. También hay que agregar que Alucard como que se la está pensando, es decir, si la detesta pero… se lo piensa mucho (y posiblemente la está mirando de diferente manera).

Como ven, está la primera misión que debe resolver Integra pero la víctima es una vieja amiga suya ¿Podrá lograrlo? ¿Alucard la ayudará o sólo será un momento para saciar su deseo de tener algo de acción? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia!

Bueno, creo que es adecuado explicar algunas cosas. Pienso que aquí, Integra es un poco más seria pero sigue siendo la llorona y débil como la describe Alucard, aunque no pasará mucho cuando ella tenga un carácter más fuerte, digo… con ese vampiro quien no termina mal!!. Ya sé por ahí que a Integra le dicen Sir en vez de lady pero… todo a su tiempo!, tengo pensado una situación que explicará el por qué le dicen así! También se han de preguntar… ¿Dónde rayos está Penwood? Este personaje que, de seguro ya nos conmocionó en el manga y ahora en el OVA 5, también aparecerá en la historia pero más adelante. Ya le ando diseñando su momento de aparición.

Creo que también se preguntarán el ¿por qué en una primera misión, coloco a una amiga cercana Integra? Pues bien, necesito a otro elemento que ayude en la "transformación" de Integra y pienso que una amiga es lo más adecuado, Juliet es una pieza importante que forma parte de las memorias; de a poco, se sabrá sobre su papel en la historia.

En fin, es momento de irme y dejarlos con un gran agradecimiento por leer esta historia!!! Por sus comentarios y su interés en seguirla!! Por hoy, dejo agradecimiento general por sus comentarios y su apoyo!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito.

Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece, los personajes (excepto Juliet, los mafiosos y el vampiro de cabello rubio) son propiedad de Kouta Hirano. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro, solo con el objetivo de hacer pasar un rato agradable a los lectores n.n


	5. Rescatando a Juliet

**Capítulo IV: Rescatando a Juliet**

El puerto se encontraba casi rodeado de policías y soldados del Hellsing, todos se estaban preparando para rescatar a la chica. Lo que ninguno sabía, era que un ser extraño los vigilaba desde lejos, se trataba de un vampiro que protegía a los mafiosos además que, tenía las órdenes de acabar con todos ellos.

Integra se encontraba desde el interior del automóvil, se mostraba nerviosa y preocupada porque o sabía si todo iba a salir bien. Confiaba plenamente en Walter y en su plan, pues él fue quien la ayudó a decidir las acciones que se iban a tomar al respecto. Por otro lado, deseaba ver bien a su amiga, así como anhelaba que ese vampiro la ayudara un poco.

Un poco lejos del automóvil, Walter miraba fijamente hacia el sito donde supuestamente está Juliet. Ordena a varios soldados que rodeen el lugar y sobretodo, donde está Integra, ya que lo más importante era evitar que ella saliera herida. En su interior pensaba si Alucard aparecería en el momento, de no ser así, habría algunos problemas para completar la misión.

En ese momento, ninguno de los presentes se da cuenta que alguien "caía" del cielo y golpea a algunos soldados. Un grito desgarrador se escucha por los alrededores al saber que un soldado era destazado por ese ser extraño. su cabello rubio se movía al compás de sus movimientos y sonreía divertido al disfrutar ese manjar que le habían preparado.

Walter se sorprende ante eso y pide a otros seres que acaben con él; unos logran dispararle pero otros, mueren por su poder. El mayordomo no hace más que alejarse mientras se coloca sus guantes negros y pueda usar sus hilos.

Se trataba de un ataque sorpresa, nadie se había percatado que ese vampiro, estaba espiándolos desde unos minutos atrás, sólo esperaba el momento adecuado para acabar con ellos, siguiendo fielmente las órdenes de su "amo".

-Vaya que eres un vampiro listo, eres un espécimen interesante- dice Walter en posición de defensa con sus hilos, el vampiro sonríe divertido ante su próxima presa.

-Lo tomaré como un halago, pero temo que debo deshacerme de ti… no permitiré que nadie se acerque al puerto- eran las palabras del vampiro que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanza al ataque al mayordomo mientras que éste, lo esquiva con facilidad para atraparlo con sus hilos y dejarlo completamente paralizado.

-No es bueno subestimar a tu enemigo, será mejor que te entregues y nos digas si está en el puerto la víctima- comenta con seriedad hacia el vampiro.

-Creo que te refieres a esa niña, ¿verdad? Sólo tengo órdenes de proteger el sitio.

Esas palabras molestan a Walter quien trata de hacerlo pedazos pero no se da cuenta que, el vampiro guardaba en sus ropas una daga con la cual, hiere en una pierna al ángel de la muerte. Walter por lógica, se aleja de inmediato pero no se da cuenta que choca contra una pared y cae sentado.

-Veo que esos años que tienes encima te hacen débil, mejor acabo contigo de una sola vez- y de esa forma, el vampiro se dispone a matarlo cuando…

Se escucha un disparo que logra esquivar a tiempo el vampiro, sus ojos de fuego se posan en una pequeña silueta al fondo. Walter mira que se trata de un jovencito con ropas blancas y cabello azabache largo, su mirada parecía la de un niño inocente pero su sonrisa denotaba otra cosa.

-Ay Walter, siempre termino por salvarte- ríe el niño mientras se acerca hacia donde está el vampiro; por lógica, el ser se queda extrañado al verlo.

-Alucard… ¡tardaste mucho!- responde con fastidio el mayordomo.

-Lo siento, la mocosa no me dijo exactamente donde iba a pasar todo esto- responde el vampiro y mira al otro que estaba sin palabras- y ¿tú que me ves? ¿Se te hace raro que alguien como yo estuvo a punto de dispararte?

El vampiro rubio no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que, ese chico fue quien le disparó, en sus manos llevaba una ametralladora Thompson (nota de la autora: es el arma que solía usar Alucard en su versión Girlycard en _Hellsing_ _The Dawn_). Alucard simplemente lo miraba preguntándose si todo estaba bien.

-No dejaré que un chiquillo como tú acabe conmigo, aparte esa arma está completamente descontinuada, se le acaba la carga y no serás mas que un niño llorón- responde el rubio con tono irónico.

-Pero que malos modales, dime al menos como te llamas, o si ¿tienes alguna forma de referirte además de basura?- pregunta el chico con su típica sonrisa, Walter deseaba que se acabara todo de una buena ves, le fastidiaba lidiar con Alucard en ese aspecto.

-Me llaman Lugat, pero creo que es mejor que dejemos esos formalismos…me estás colmando la paciencia y mejor, acabo contigo de una buena vez por todas.

Al decir eso, Lugat ataca a Alucard y éste, se estrella ante unas cajas de madera. Se toca su cabeza pensando que eso era una forma de retarlo; trata de levantarse y toma su arma para dispararle.

-Me has hecho enojar, pagarás las consecuencias- y dispara varias veces; le sorprende ver que ese vampiro esquiva con cierta facilidad sus balas. Por un momento se detiene el chico y, trata de atacar de cerca a Lugat, quien lo toma con un brazo y lo vuelve a lanzar al suelo.

Mientras eso ocurre, Integra nota que no había nadie por los alrededores del lugar. Le extraña no ver si quiera a un solo soldado cerca, por lo que decide salir del automóvil tomando el revólver que era de su padre. En su interior temía que hubiera pasado algo malo porque no sabía ni de Walter o de alguien más.

Camina lentamente y nota al fondo que, estaba la bodega donde se supone que estaba la chica, se alegra de saber que no había nadie cerca y piensa que, lo mejor sería ir por ella. No se espera la llegada de un grupo de ghouls, nota que se trataba de los soldados que habían muerto minutos atrás.

-No puede ser, debo… ¡debo escapar!- y sin pensarlo dos veces corre para alejarse de ellos lo mejor posible porque sabía que eran peligrosos si llegaban a hacerle algo. Corre y trata de escaparse de ellos aunque no duda en dispararle a uno de ellos.

Por otro lado, Alucard trataba de levantarse pero Lugat no se lo permitía. Tanto él como Walter, estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza de ese vampiro y más, porque desarmó por completo al vampiro. Lugat parecía disfrutar por completo ese hecho hasta que, el chico de ojos rojizos no hace más que escapar y tomar su arma para dispararle.

-Un vampiro como tú, no merece morir por mis manos, mejor te mato con un arma – y sin pensarlo, Alucard dispara varias veces, Lugat no puede escapar y siente las balas atravesar su cuerpo y después cae sin conocimiento al mar. Walter mira todo con cierta sorpresa y, se acerca al chico que se limpiaba sus ropas.

-¿Por qué apareciste así? Sabes bien que con esa apariencia, tus poderes son menores.

-Sabía que se iba a tratar de un vampiro de baja categoría, no quiero gastar mi tiempo- responde Alucard mientras se acomoda la boina blanca que tenía en u cabeza.

Integra había escapado con éxito de los ghouls y estaba en la puerta de la bodega. Sus nervios no la dejan pensar con tranquilidad, sabía que se estaba arriesgando mucho pero no quería ver a su amiga lastimada o algo por el estilo. Prepara el arma y entra con cuidado al lugar, no se da cuenta que pisa algo que genera un gran estruendo.

Los mafiosos se encontraban sentados y, escuchan con atención ese ruido tan extraño. uno de ellos, que tenía ojos verdes y cabello rojizo, se levanta.

-Creo que hay intrusos, será mejor que vayamos a ver, a lo mejor y ese Lugat los perdió de vista- dice el pelirrojo mientras que otro de ojos cafés y cabello castaño oscuro y largo, mira hacia Juliet que estaba sin conocimiento.

-Es una buena idea, no creo que la chica se nos escape.

Los cuatro asienten y salen de ahí, llegan a la entrada y no ven a nadie, solo la puerta abierta y varias cajas arrimadas en una esquina.

-No hay nadie, será mejor que regresemos- responde el pelirrojo.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Esperen, hay demasiado silencio- dice de pronto un ser gordito con cabello azabache y ojos azules- algo no está bien aquí.

De esa manera, los tipos preparan sus armas y salen para ver si no había nadie cerca de ahí; Integra observaba todo desde las cajas, estaba temblando al saber que si se percatan de sus presencia, no viviría para contarlo. Con mucho cuidado sale de las cajas y camina para llegar a donde estaba su amiga, abre la puerta y mira una sala desierta, salvo por una pequeña fogata, algo de comida y al fondo… Juliet.

-¡Juliet!

Cerca de la bodega, Alucard y Walter caminan rumbo al centro de operaciones, es decir, el punto de reunión donde se supone que, estaban todos los soldados y algunos policías que rodeaban el lugar. Ven que el lugar estaba completamente desierto y…. el automóvil abierto.

-¡¡Lady Integra!!- grita Walter mientras corre para ver el auto y nota que no había nadie, respira un poco aliviado hasta que Alucard revisa todo.

-A lo mejor y se la llevaron, mejor… así hacen un favor a al sociedad, por mi que la desaparezcan- dice en todo fastidiado pero no se espera un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Walter.

-No digas eso, a lo mejor y se fue a la bodega.

Entonces, el mayordomo toma de la mano al chico y salen corriendo para ese sitio pero, son detenidos por ghouls. Alucard suspira fastidiado porque no había otra cosa que hacerse cargo de ellos.

-No queda de otra que matarlos a todos, no sea que nos persigan- dice el chico y Walter asiente mientras prepara sus hilos.

-En efecto, no queda de otra aunque hay que apurarnos en caso de que, Integra esté en peligro.

Y así, los dos comienzan a pelear contra esos seres, Walter los partía en dos con sus hilos mientras que Alucard se da el gusto de esquivarlos y luego destruirlos con una sola mano. Al mismo tiempo, Integra se acerca lentamente hacia donde estaba la chica, ésta de pronto, abre sus ojos y se asusta al ver a la chica de rubio.

-¡Aléjate de mi, no me hagas nada! ¡Eres un vampiro desgraciado, no me toques!.

-¡Shh! Juliet, ¿no te acuerdas de mi? Soy Integra, tu pequeña amiga.

-¿Qué? Increíble, ¿Integra? de verdad… ¿eres tú?- dice Juliet con cara de total asombre, no soporta las ganas de llorar enfrente de su amiga y más, cuando Integra la abraza- pensé que no te volvería a ver buena amiga, acaso…¿has tomado el lugar de tu padre?

-Pues si, mi padre murió hace algunos meses- responde la chica mientras observa como desatar a Juliet- de hecho, esta es mi primera misión como líder de Hellsing.

-Siento meterte en tantos problemas, me secuestraron porque mi padre tiene una información que puede acabar con unos mafiosos- musita Juliet- sé que mataron a mi mamá y al chofer.

-Eso lo sé, pero pronto estarás bien Juliet, ya verás que saldrás bien… ¡listo! Estás libre- dice Integra tras liberar a su amiga.

En ese momento, Integra no hace mas que abrazar a Juliet, se sentía feliz de verla bien y sobretodo, de saber que pronto estará a salvo. La chica por su lado, corresponde al gesto mientras acaricia la cabellera de Integra.

-Sigues siendo una llorona, ¿verdad? No cambias nunca Integra pero, si dices que es tu primera misión, lo haces muy bien. Siempre lloras cuando las cosas no salen bien, aunque no sé porque lo haces ahora.

-Es que me da mucho gusto de verte- se limpia algunas lágrimas con su mano y trata de sonreír- me he prometido ya no llorar y ser siempre una chica fuerte, tan fuerte como el hierro.

-¡Así se habla Integra! creo que debemos salir- propone Juliet regalándole una sonrisa a la líder de Hellsing, de tal forma que le responde con el mismo gesto.

Las dos estaban por acercarse a la salida cuando, los cuatro mafiosos las rodean. Los cuatro estaban molestos al verlas, sobretodo de darse cuenta que su "dinero asegurado" estaba por escaparse.

-Que bonito, ¿ya se van?- dice el pelirrojo e Integra simplemente lo empuja.

-Claro que si, ¡vine por ella y no me voy sin ella!- y los amenaza con el revólver, lo que genera la burla por parte de los otros, pues tenían en sus manos algunos rifles.

-Ten cuidado Integra- musita Juliet- mejor hagamos lo que nos dicen,

Juliet tenía razón, Integra podría ser muy buena con las armas pero no era rival para esos seres, que eran más altos que ella y con una fuerza superior; no le que de otra que dejar en el suelo el arma.

Alucard y Walter seguían corriendo mientras disparaban o mataban a esos ghouls que no dejaban de seguirlos. Se detienen al observar que empujaban a Integra y a Juliet hacia el suelo. El mayordomo se molesta ante eso y trata de acercarse para salvar a su ama, se lamentaba dejar que esos seres siquiera la tocaran.

-Espérate, mejor veamos qué harán esos humanos- propone Alucard.

-Lo único que deseas es que acaben con ella para que seas libre- responde en tono molesto.

Las chicas no sabían que hacer al respecto y más, porque esas armas apuntaban hacia ellas, en señal de que si intentaban escapar, dispararían sin sentimiento alguno

-Va ya que tu amiguita es valiente- dice el gordito de ojos azules- venir hasta acá sola y con un miserable revólver para salvarte, que tierno.

-Se supone que yo soy su víctima, ¿no? Déjenla a ella libre - dice Juliet suplicando.

-…- Integra solo mira hacia el suelo, sabía que todo había sido un fracaso, lo peor de todo era que no sabía donde estaba Walter o Alucard.

-La niñita quiere llorar, que ternura- dice el pelirrojo y los otros se burlan de Integra. ella por su lado, no era que quisiera llorar sino, no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Sin pensarlo, Integra se levanta y empuja a uno de los hombres para tomar su rifle e intenta atacarlos. Por un momento se acordó de ese día en el que su propio tío la quería matar, aunque no sabía si correría la misma suerte en esta ocasión. Dispara y hiere a uno de ellos, pero aparece Lugat y la empuja para acorralarla a una pared, dejándola completamente paralizada.

-Hasta que llegas Lugat- dice el de ojos cafés.

-Tuve un imprevisto, pero… si quieren acabo con esa mocosa- musita Lugat mirando a Integra con deseos de matarla lentamente.

-De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras.

A pocos metros de ahí, Walter y Alucard miraban todo con detenimiento. El mayordomo deseaba salvar a la chica, pero observa que la mirada del vampiro era distinta a la de otras veces; en esta ocasión se mostraba, realmente molesto. Para sorpresa del ángel de la muerte, Alucard va directo hacia ellos y lanza a todos los hombres por doquier mientras toma su apariencia de adulto y, se lleva a Lugat hacia el suelo para dejarlo completamente aplastado. Integra estaba sin palabras a lo que veían sus ojos y más, cuando el vampiro la toma en sus brazos y la lleva hasta donde está Walter y Juliet.

-¿Esa es tu… verdadera apariencia?- dice Lugat mientras se regenera, Alucard simplemente sonríe sin dejar de mostrar una mirada molesta de su parte.

-Vaya, pensé que eras un vampiro de baja categoría, me has alegrado el día, jejeje me divertiré un poco- cuando dice eso, lo ataca tratando de atravesarlo con su mano pero Lugat lo esquiva para golpearlo. Alucard ríe con ironía mientras que, toma la ametralladora para dispararle aunque nota que no tenía balas.

-Te quedaste sin carga, lástima- y su mano se transforma en una cuchilla que atraviesa al vampiro y hace pedazos el arma.

-¡Alucard!- grita Integra, mientras que Juliet miraba todo con total asombro.

Cuando escucha su nombre, Alucard se paraliza por unos segundos como si fuera una orden que no se dejara vencer; sus labios forman una sonrisa típica de él y, rápidamente toma su apariencia de siempre para despedazar al vampiro. Lugat se sorprende ante esa acción porque, por un breve momento, percibe que la fuerza del vampiro es mayor. De esa manera, Alucard estaba por acabar con la vida de ese vampiro cuando Lugat, logra escapar y más, porque se escucha el sonido de un helicóptero, donde los mafiosos ya se encontraban dentro con el plan de escapar de ahí.

-¡Por ahora les dejamos a al chica pero algún día, esa niña estará en nuestras manos!- dice el pelirriojo mientras se alejan de lugar después de llevarse a Lugat. Los presentes estaban más que sorprendidos aunque para Alucard era una completa burla lo que pasó.

-¿Estás bien, Alucard?- musita Integra mientras se acerca a él, éste se aleja de ella y le responde en tono molesto.

-Lo que importa es que estás bien- tras decir eso, desaparece por completo.

Para Walter fue algo sorprendente lo que hizo el vampiro pero le aliviaba el hecho de ver a su ama a salvo, y a Juliet totalmente ilesa. Mira a las chicas y primero abraza a Integra, demostrándole que estuvo preocupada por ella.

-No vuelva a hacer eso, señorita, no puede arriesgar su vida de esa forma- dice Walter mientras abraza a una Integra que se sentía apenada. Juliet solo sonríe, mientras observa el punto donde desapareció el vampiro.

-Descuida Walter, lo que importa es que estoy bien, además Juliet, ahora está a salvo- dice Integra tratando de calmar a Walter con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme, Integra- dice Juliet- solo que, ahora no sé que hacer, no sé si mi padre me ha estado buscando.

-Por mientras sería adecuado que estuvieras con nosotros- propone Integra- le pediré a Walter que llame a tu padre y venga por ti, pero lo más seguro sea que esté enterado de lo que ha pasado.

De esa manera, se van de ahí aunque sabían a la perfección que al día siguiente, habría grandes problemas…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAN MUERTO TREINTA SOLDADOS DE LOS CUARENTA QUE SE ENVIARON???!!!- grita uno de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda, al mismo tiempo que le lanza el reporte sobre lo ocurrido sobre la mesa a Integra – que irresponsabilidad de su parte Lady Integra, además de permitir que murieran tantos, usted misma arriesgó su vida ¡Una líder de Hellsing no puede hacer tal locura!

La chica simplemente escucha al señor, la verdad que por un lado tenía razón pero sabía que a veces, es necesario arriesgarse para lograr algo. Integra de repente se levanta de su asiento y grita a todos.

-¡Ya sé que soy una irresponsable pero era necesario! No iba a permitir que ella muriera o algo parecido- todos se quedan callados ante la reacción de la chica y algunos murmuran por su actitud, Walter simplemente sonríe pensando que ella, realmente es la chica más adecuada para Hellsing.

Tras decir eso, no hace más que salir de la sala completamente molesta; en efecto, la misión había fallado porque debían de atrapar a los mafiosos y acabar con ese vampiro. Lo único que dio resultado había sido el rescate de Juliet, quien había salido completamente ilesa. Dentro de la misma sala, todos los miembros seguían hablando de lo ocurrido y Walter no hace más que tratar de solucionar la situación.

-Estamos seguros que de nuevo, se presentarán esos seres; después de todo, tienen bajo su control a un monstruo peligroso para la sociedad inglesa- dice Walter para calmar a la multitud. Uno de ellos no estaba contento y le responde de forma casi amenazadora.

-De nuevo se sabe de una acción de este tipo, y pediremos a su majestad que destituya a Lady Integra, no podemos permitir conductas de este tipo.

-Temo decirles señores que eso, es totalmente imposible, acuérdense que los líderes de la Organización Hellsing solo pueden ser miembros los descendientes directos de la familia- responde con seriedad el mayordomo- además, en esta familia solo queda ella, acuérdense como murió su tío.

Eso último los dejó en completo silencio, muchos de los presentes estaban implicados en el intento de homicidio de Integra meses atrás. Walter sabía perfectamente quiénes apoyaban al hermano del padre de Integra, hasta quienes idearon la forma de deshacerse de ella. Por desgracia, muchos de estos hombres son muy influyentes dentro de la política inglesa y eso, los salvaba de ser arrestados, además que el mayordomo los tenía bajo amenaza.

Por otro lado, Integra se encontraba en la biblioteca de su padre, estaba sentada en el suelo mientras se abraza así misma. Realmente reconocía que fue irresponsable de su parte hacer eso pero en el fondo, sentía que era lo mejor que podía hacer. No se da cuenta que alguien la estaba observando desde que llegó ahí. Alucard también estaba en esa sala, pues no entendía el por qué la defendió de esa manera, después de todo, no le agradaba.

-_Hubiera sido mejor que acabara con ella pero, no sé por que tuve que salvarla, está ahí lamentándose de lo que seguramente le dijeron esa basura de humanos. Curiosamente no está llorando, que interesante…_

Alucard no entendía el por qué salvó a Integra, solo tenía claro que sintió una rabia terrible al ver a ese Lugat tratando de acabar con la chica; también, se sintió extraño cuando ella gritó su nombre, pues sintió como si eso le hubiera dado la fuerza suficiente como para tratar de matar a ese nuevo rival. Observa a la chica y recuerda la vez que lo liberó, era la segunda ocasión veía en ella, el rostro del verdadero terror al saber que podría perder la vida pero, había una esperanza de sobrevivir.

Sin que se de cuenta Integra, Alucard se acerca lentamente a ella hasta acariciar su cabeza; ella se sorprende al verlo y más, cuando la ayuda la levantarse.

-Si vienes a burlarte de mi, hazlo- responde con cierta molestia en su voz.

-… ¿Siempre harás caso de lo que te digan esos humanos estúpidos?- le pregunta mirándola a los ojos.

-Ellos jamás me aceptarán, ya no sé que hacer.

-Si realmente quieres ser una líder que se de a respetar, no muestres debilidad ante ellos… es más, ni conmigo mismo- le dice el vampiro a una sorprendida chica.

-Yo quiero ser fuerte, quiero ser el orgullo de mi padre… deseo liderar a la perfección la organización de Hellsing, quiero… ayudar y,... proteger a quienes me importan.

El vampiro se queda sorprendido ante esas palabras, no se esperaba que Integra tuviera esas intenciones con respecto a su destino. Siempre escuchaba los deseos más ambiciosos donde se buscaba el beneficio propio y el reconocimiento de los demás, Integra por su parte, pensaba de una forma distinta.

-Yo creo que si serás alguien- responde un Alcuard en un todo tranquilo- solo debes ser fuerte, tienes a Walter….y bueno,….tú sabes, creo que no eres tan mocosa después de todo.

-Después de todo, sólo soy una mocosa de doce años, chupasangre pero… ¡DETESTO QUE TÚ ME LO RECUERDES!- y sin pensarlo, pisa con fuerza al vampiro para salir de la biblioteca corriendo mientras Alucard, deseaba tragarse todo lo que dijo para ir tras ella y matarla.

-¡ERES UNA MOCOSA DETESTABLE!... pero, una chica valiente- es lo último que dice el vampiro antes de desaparecer de ahí.

Juliet observa a Integra salir de la biblioteca y se acerca a ella, su amiga simplemente se veía molesta y trata de alejarse pero Juliet, la detiene.

-Nunca te tomes tan a pecho lo que te dicen, pero pienso que eres la única que pudo hacer lo que hiciste conmigo, gracias por ayudarme Integra.

-No me agradezcas Juliet, lo hice por ti- responde la chica para después irse de ahí. Su amiga que le lleva un año de edad, sonríe al darse cuenta que su vieja amiga, no estaba completamente sola.

**Fin del capítulo IV**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mou! Hola a todos! Es agradable estar una ves más aquí, sobretodo con una nueva actualización de esta historia tan… peculiar.

Pienso que esta historia necesitaba un poco de acción; sobretodo ver que Alucard salvó a Integra a pesar de que eso lo tiene un poco traumado. Por otro lado, Juliet ha sido liberada y por ahora estará en la casa de Integra, así que será testigo de lo que pase con su amiga y Alucard.

Creo que lo notaron pero Integra ya casi no llora, eso es porque se está proponiendo el ser fuerte en todo momento. Es posible que se esté dando cuenta del destino que le está tocando vivir, además que aguanta mejor las burlas de Alucard aunque... en esta ocasión, nuestro vampiro favorito prefirió decirle palabras de aliento y de apoyo ¿Qué le estará pasando? En efecto, esta "nueva faceta" de Alucard se hablará con más detalle en el siguiente capítulo!

En fin, creo que es momento de retirarme, agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y su acercamiento a esta historia!!!! Yo sé que para muchos, es rara la historia porque muestro a los personajes de Hellsing de una forma un poco… distinta. La razón a ello se debe a que, trato de presentar una faceta que posiblemente pudo pasar, después de todo, la historia se trata de lo que pasó "antes" de la historia de Kouta Hirano; eso si, al terminar esta historia, veremos a los personajes como los conocemos…

Bueno, me despide y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito

_Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos (excepto los mafiosos, Lugat y Juliet) son propiedad de Kouta Hirano, creador de Hellsing y de Hellsing the dawn. _


	6. Los intereses de Alucard

**Capítulo V: Los intereses de Alucard**

Varios días habían pasado desde que se llevó a cabo la primera misión, los miembros de la Mesa Redonda se sentían molestos ante los actos de Integra pues, se habían perdido a varios hombres y, muy posiblemente la reina quería una explicación al respecto.

Por otro lado, a Integra no le importaba mucho lo que le dijeran, se sentía más tranquila al saber que Juliet estaba con ella, y sobretodo, se encontraba a salvo. Su amiga se quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la mansión pero, cuando la rubia regresaba de la escuela, ambas pasan la tarde juntas.

Walter se sentía contento por ver así a Integra, en su interior pensaba que Juliet es una buena amiga y compañía, pues él sabía perfectamente que su ama era una chica solitaria y no tenía muchos amigos. Además de sentirse bien por ella, también tenía curiosidad por saber de Alucard, pues éste no había aparecido en los últimos días, ni siquiera para molestar a Integra como suele hacerlo normalmente.

El vampiro simplemente se encuentra en la parte subterránea de la mansión, sus pensamientos estaban completamente perdidos; aún se preguntaba las razones por las que decidió ayudar a Integra esa ocasión. No era común que él reaccionara de esa forma y más, si se trata de una humana…él, supuestamente odia a los humanos.

Alucard mira su ataúd, luego hacia la puerta que resguardaba su lugar de descanso. El silencio ronda por completo el lugar mientras mantiene sus pensamientos en un solo tema, camina de un lado y hacia otro, se toca su cabeza y parece que no encuentra la respuesta que necesita. Ese momento se ve interrumpido por la presencia de Walter.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta en tono molesto.

-Se me hacía raro no verte molestando a Integra, la acabo de dejar en la escuela mientras que su amiga se quedó leyendo.

-… ¿Y para qué me dices todo eso?- dice Alucard en tono serio.

-Porque se nota que estás preocupado, ¿tanto te afectó el salvar a Integra?- pregunta Walter mirándolo fijamente.

-…

-Eso me dice mucho, creo que ya no la odias tanto como lo aparentas.

Al decir eso, Alucard fija su vita en otro punto, el mayordomo no hace más que sonreír para llamar la atención del vampiro que se sentía extraño.

-¿Por qué la salvaste cuando te liberó?- pregunta de forma repentina.

-… me liberó, le pagué el favor.

-¿Y por qué la salvaste de nuevo?

-¡Porque no sé! Y te pido de favor que dejes de preguntarme lo mismo- responde fastidiado el vampiro.

-Debe de existir alguna razón, te dejo, debo atender asuntos de la organización…- de esa manera, Walter se va de ahí dejando solo a Alucard, quien suspira.

Tal parece que ese día no había nadie en casa, solo Juliet que leía en la biblioteca del padre de Integra, esperaba el momento de ver a Integra de regreso, pues ella no iba a la escuela; era de las personas que tenía profesores particulares a causa de sus continuos viajes. Alucard ni siquiera puede dormir y prefiere rondar por toda la mansión.

Observa que se trataba de un día algo soleado y evita acercarse mucho, aunque no le hacía daño por ser un vampiro de alto nivel, detestaba por completo esa luz natural. La mansión de Hellsing estaba diseñada de manera que Alucard pudiera andar por todo el lugar sin problema alguno, es una casa bastante oscura y solo en ciertas zonas de ésta, entraba el sol con todas sus fuerzas debido a sus grandes ventanales.

Primero llega a la habitación de Integra, un sitio donde entra el sol pero logra cerrar las cortinas para que diera algo de penumbra. Mira todo lo que hay a su alrededor, nota que a pesar de ser una chica única, tenía cosas comunes a las demás. De todas las pertenencias de la chica, le llama la atención un retrato.

-Arthur y su hija- musita para sí mismo y piensa un poco en esos días que fue el sirviente de su padre, algo que no le daba gusto por completo-… todos son descendientes de ese anciano.

Deja el retrato decide desaparecer para regresar a la parte subterránea de la casa, pero se le ocurre caminar por los pasillos que llevan a una de las salas donde se reúne la Mesa Redonda. Abre las puertas y nota la sala completamente vacía, aunque por un solo instante, se imagina a Integra sentada al fondo.

-Esa niña, no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza- se dice así mismo; en efecto, todavía le pasaba por la cabeza su extraña acción que llevó a cabo días atrás, esa era su perfecta oportunidad para deshacerse de ella, y no lo hizo- no puedo dejar que una niña como esa me domine, aunque no niego que tiene algo especial, je.

Estaba sonriendo para sí mismo, no se creía él mismo lo que pensaba en ese momento. Comienza a pensar un poco en lo que había pasado en los últimos meses desde que murió el padre de la chica y el fue liberado, hasta esa primera misión casi fallida.

-Reconozco que es una niñita algo llorona, desesperante y con mal humor cuando no le salen las cosas pero…- se dice para sí mismo mientras se sienta en la silla que ocupa su ama-… comienzo a darme cuenta que no es cualquier humana, podría sacar algún beneficio de ella.

Alucard piensa que "aconsejando" un poco a Integra, podría "ayudarla" a llegar lejos, después de todo, le sorprendía la idea que ella tenía con respecto a la organización Helllsing.

-…_simplemente quiere ayudar, bonita acción pero conlleva a sacrificar cosas_- piensa el vampiro al subir los pies a la mesa- posiblemente y… no sea tan malo servirle, aunque parezca débil, creo que tiene más fuerza que el resto de su familia,… una criatura de tan solo doce años, que pierde a su padre y… todavía que su tío quiere matarla, no cualquiera sobrevive.

Esas son palabras que hacían pensar al vampiro, en la posibilidad de aceptar a esa humana como su nuevo amo, al menos en llevar a cabo sus órdenes de forma más sencilla. Él recuerda que no todas las veces hacía caso a lo que le decía Arthur, se rebelaba continuamente sin llegar a ser desleal ante él. Trata de imaginarse como podría ser en esta ocasión la relación amo-sirviente, posiblemente menos tensa.

-_A lo mejor y será alguien grande, hace mal las cosas pero no se deja derrotar, eso me gusta, los humanos que no se dejan derrotar y, en peor de los casos, dejarse morir tan fácilmente_- piensa en su interior mientras suelta una carcajada- bien, bien, bien, vamos a ver hasta dónde puede llegar de lejos tu hija Arthur, quiero que llegue lejos y le de una lección a esos inútiles de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda…

De forma repentina, el silencio se hace presente, Alucard se queda sin palabra alguna porque se da cuenta que Integra, es un elemento al que podría sacarle mucho; es decir, lleva ideales parecidos a los de su padre pero sin caer en la utopía. Lo anterior se refería a que parte de esos ideales, fueron influenciados por los efectos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-… creo que la salvé porque, hubiera sido una pena que, muriera alguien que sobrevivió a las garras de la muerte meses atrás; peor aún, ¡prefiero yo, darle muerte con mis propias manos que ese bastardo de Lugat!- le daba coraje el mero hecho de nombrar a ese vampiro, sabía que fue un error de su parte subestimarlo, no sólo porque no pudo acabar con él sino, porque se atrevió a tocar al ser que lo liberó.

Así, Alucard sale de esa sala y camina lentamente por los pasillos hasta que se topa con un retrato de Arthur en pared. Sonríe con ironía como suele hacerlo mientras acerca su mano hacia ese retrato y luego cierra su puño como si le fuera a declarar algo.

-Arthur, siempre me tuviste miedo a que acabara contigo pero fuiste inteligente en encerrarme, algo que jamás te perdonaré pero de algo quiero que estés enterado, serviré a Integra aunque cuando llegue el momento, su sangre de Hellsing será mía, así lograré mi completa libertad luego que ese anciano acabó conmigo…- dice con gran seriedad en sus palabras- aun así, tu hija será mucho mejor que todos ustedes, yo me encargaré de que llegue lejos, que sienta el verdadero poder. Haré que perciba la tentación de usar el poder para lo que quiera, al grado de hacer temblar Gran Bretaña, seré su arma, seré su sombra…seré su sirviente.

Tras decir eso, desaparece por completo de ese sitio, se sentía más tranquilo después de pensar las cosas; ahora tenía claro todo: algo en su interior le decía que algo bueno iba a desarrollarse si se dejaba ordenar por esa chica, una simple niña de doce años que salvó dos ocasiones. Alucard sonríe para si mismo mientras regresa a su ataúd.

-Vamos a ver como se desarrolla todo esto, Integra… no me decepciones ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Algo que deseo es… es divertirme; el estar veinte años encerrado, hace mal…

Por otro lado, Juliet seguía leyendo en la biblioteca del padre de Integra, parecía que su mente divagaba mucho al grado de no concentrarse como debía. Se sentía un poco extraña por lo que había pasado con anterioridad, sobretodo porque su padre no la ha buscado. Ella deja el libro en su lugar y se dispone a salir de la sala aunque le llama la atención el pequeño ramo de rosas que había enfrente de un retrato.

-Veo que a su padre le gustaban las rosas –mira la imagen de Arhtur- cuide siempre a su hija, señor, siempre trate de guiarla para que tome las mejores decisiones, le ha dejado lo más difícil. Después de eso, sale de la sala y decide salir al jardín.

Al llegar ahí, observa en su reloj que no faltaba mucho para que Integra estuviera de regreso. Camina un poco por el jardín y piensa en la falta de servidumbre del lugar. Nota que es una mansión bastante grande y sólo ha visto a Walter, se piensa que posiblemente hay más personas pero no se ven seguido por ahí.

-A lo mejor, y no tienen a más por ese vampiro que tienen- se dice así misma mientras se sienta en una banca que daba a una fuente. Siempre pensó que su amiga era especial en muchos aspectos; por medio de su padre sabía que Hellsing era una familia de gran renombre y aprecio por parte de la reina, sobretodo porque eran los únicos humanos que habían logrado "domar" a un vampiro- ese monstruo simplemente salvó a Integra porque no la quería ver en peligro… es un ser interesante. No sabía que seres como ése, tuvieran… sentimientos- y sonríe para sí misma- Integra es una chica afortunada, al menos no está sola.

En ese momento, llega corriendo Integra, Juliet la observa que corría hacia ella para abrazarla. Ambas se alegraban de verse, Walter simplemente sonríe ante esa acción y les dice a las dos que después serían llamadas para la comida.

-Siento tanto dejarte sola todo el día Juliet- dice Integra algo preocupada de que su amiga se la haya pasado mal.

-Descuida Integra, debes de atender tus asuntos e ir a la escuela; además, no me aburrí porque tienes libros interesantes pero dime, ¿dónde está el vampiro que te salvó el otro día?- pregunta en un tono de completa curiosidad.

-¿Te refieres a Alucard? Pues no sé, a lo mejor y está dormido por ahí… casi nunca se le ve por el día.

-Ya veo, olvidaba que a los vampiros no les gusta la luz del sol- ríe Juliet e Integra sonríe ante esas palabras.

-Creo que no le gusta la luz,

Unas horas después, ambas estaban comiendo pero no decían palabra alguna; habían hablado tanto cuando llegó Integra de la escuela que de pronto, se quedaron sin temas de qué hablar, aunque Juliet decide romper ese silencio.

-¿Realmente estás bien con esta nueva vida que tienes?- pregunta de pronto Juliet.

-…- Integra deja de comer y mira extrañada a su amiga, pues nunca le habían preguntado algo como eso- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Porque no sé como te sientas viviendo con tu mayordomo Walter y…. ese ser que le dices Alucard, fue lindo de su parte salvarte ese día.

-Lo más seguro sea que me salvó porque me tiene lástima, no me llevo muy bien con él… pero, para serte sincera, me siento feliz de no estar tan sola.

Walter estaba por llevarles el postre y el té cuando las escucha hablar sobre ese tema, prefiere quedarse detrás de la pared mientras platican las chicas.

-La verdad que me siento afortunada, tengo a Walter y a ese odioso vampiro, creo que sin ellos a lo mejor no estaría ya viva, Juliet- sonríe la chica dejando extrañada a su amiga- ahora que hablas de Alucard, me da curiosidad porque a pesar de que siempre me trata mal, veo en sus ojos algo de tristeza pero, no puedo hacer nada porque no le agrado.

-Entonces has madurado Integra- responde con alegría Juliet- te deseo lo mejor, siempre.

-Gracias Juliet, ¡trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo!

Ambas se quedan en la mesa platicando de otras cosas mientras Walter les sirve el té y algunos dulces para que después, saliera al jardín a observar el atardecer. Cuando había llegado la noche, el mayordomo mira el cielo llenándose de estrellas lentamente hasta sentir la presencia de Alucard.

-Hasta que te apareces, hoy fuiste el tema de la tarde- le dice en un tono bromista.

-¿En serio? Y… ¿desde cuándo soy interesante?—pregunta con ironía el vampiro.

-Pregúntale a tu ama, pero dime ¿Pensaste más las cosas? Se te nota mayor tranquilidad- comenta Walter al observarlo y Alucard, se queda por un momento en silencio para después sonreír.

-Decidí servirle bien a Integra, a lo mejor y saco algo de provecho… confío que será un humano que no me decepcione, pero cuando lo crea conveniente, su sangre será mía.

-Interesante pero eso último lo dudo, evitaré que trates de lograr ese objetivo Alucard- dice en tono amenazador el mayordomo- después de todo, mi deber es cuidar a Integra.

Eso hace reír al vampiro y no evita sacarle una sonrisa a Walter, ambos sabían que se decían las cosas en serio aunque en el fondo, era una especie de reto. Walter confiaba en que Integra no sería tan tonta como para dejarse llevar por el vampiro, así como Alucard sabía perfectamente que el ángel de la muerte vigilaría todo como lo ha estado haciendo en los últimos meses.

Después de eso, Walter se va y deja solo a Alucard. el vampiro alza la vista y nota que la luna no estaba completamente llena, su mirada se muestra de deleite total porque siempre pensaba que esas noches, eran las adecuadas para comer. Cual va siendo su sorpresa que no siente la presencia de Integra.

-Pensé que no tendría la mala suerte de verte aquí, vampiro- dice Integra con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ah, eres tú, que pena, acabas de arruinarme la velada- contesta Alucard en un tono fastidiado.

-¿Cómo dices? Ni siquiera te estaba buscando, salí a tomar aire fresco antes de irme a dormir- responde molesta la chica ante la actitud del vampiro.

Sus miradas se cruzan por un momento, el cual parece durar una eternidad hasta que Integra le sonríe, algo que extraña al vampiro.

-Te quería dar las gracias por el otro día, gracias por salvarme- dice Integra y al mismo tiempo, se acerca a él- reconozco que no me agradas del todo pero siento que lo hiciste por iniciativa tuya.

-Considéralo como un favor- responde el vampiro tratando de mirar hacia otro lado.

-¡Vaya que eres detestable Alucard! mejor ni me hubiera gastado mis palabras y saliva para darte las gracias.

Al decir eso, la chica se da la media vuelta para irse pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que Alucard la detiene tomando su mano. Sin que se diera cuenta él, la chica se sonroja ligeramente y voltea hacia donde está el vampiro.

-¿Y qué quieres ahora? ¡Suéltame!

-He pensado que eres un humano sobresaliente, te salvé porque era una pena que perdieras así la vida, tengo curiosidad de saber como mi… amo, saldrá adelante como nuevo líder de Hellsing.

-…- no entendía la actitud del vampiro, por lo que no puede responder a sus palabras y más, cuando él se arrodilla ante ella.

-Yo, tu sirviente Alucard, he decidido servirte con fidelidad y lealtad, sin importar que orden me des, obedeceré fielmente, aunque tenga que destruir a toda la humanidad; mi ama… Integra, solo dime lo que haré y obedeceré…

Integra estaba completamente extrañada ante la actitud de Alucard, era la primera vez desde que lo liberó, que no le decía esa clase de cosas y sobretodo, le mostrara respeto. Ella se siente nerviosa pero trata de ocultarlo, piensa que le pasó algo al vampiro pero trata de meditar que si tratan de llevarse bien, todo podría salir mejor.

La chica sonríe mientras hace una reverencia de toda una señorita, eso hace sonreír al vampiro mientras que Integra le responde.

-Está bien sirviente, yo Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, seré tu ama y pediré de tu servicio cuando lo crea necesario- esas últimas palabras las dice con una pequeña sonrisa, como si no lo tomara por completo en serio – pero ¿Puedo saber por que estás así conmigo?

Eso deja en completo silencio al vampiro, no se esperó esa reacción por parte de Integra y siente que en mucho tiempo, no se había portado como un verdadero tonto. En su interior siente un poco de molestia ante la actitud que tomó Integra al respecto.

-Trato de llevarme mejor contigo y te portas como una loca- responde el vampiro aún arrodillado ante ella.

-Es que eres raro con esas actitudes, sobretodo porque según tú, no te agrado- dice la chica mientras cruza sus brazos.

-¿Raro? ¿Yo?- se pregunta el vampiro tratando de no perder la paciencia- ¿Quién te crees que eres, niñita?

-Tu ama- dice con seriedad-…se supone que si me juras lealtad, estás comprometido a hacerlo, aunque en tu interior desees matarme – dice en tono burlón, lo que hace enojar más a Alucard.

-Eres detestable.

-Mira quien lo dice, chupasangre.

Alucard se levanta y la mira con molestia, Integra le devuelve la mirada hasta que sonríe para luego abrazar al vampiro; acto que deja completamente paralizado al ser.

-También quiero llevarme mejor contigo, Alucard, no quiero defraudarme a mí misma y a mi padre- si no fuera por ti o por Walter, a lo mejor no estaría viva, es más… quiero ser sincera contigo, la verdad que deseo que nos llevemos bien, sé que no te gustó que mi padre te sellara hace años pero no tomes eso como una represalia hacia mí, yo… te prometo que no te sellaré - y lo mira a los ojos- me imagino que fue terrible estar así por mucho tiempo, te liberé para que me ayudaras pero ahora pienso que también es bueno que estés bien,… es triste ver esa mirada triste que tienes.

Para el vampiro, eran palabras que jamás había escuchado en su vida, se sentía extrañado ante esa franqueza y sinceridad que mostraba Integra hacia él. No hace mas que arrodillarse de nuevo y bajar su cabeza en señal de completo respeto a su persona, aunque en su interior se sentía raro porque había visto en su interior, una humana como ella.

-Mejor me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada…- de esa forma, Integra se va de ahí y Alucard, solo observa como esa figura pequeña desaparecía. Al final sonríe y se va de ahí, sin darse cuenta que el mayordomo lo había escuchado todo, Juliet también estaba con él.

-¿Está bien que ellos dos se lleven bien?- pregunta Juliet a Walter.

-La verdad si, es necesario para que Integra logre ser una persona de provecho para la organización- mira a Juliet- usted no vio nada, jovencita y regrese a su alcoba para que no sospechen que estuvimos presentes.

La chica asiente y se va de ahí, Walter saca de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, toma una bocanada de humo y mira hacia el cielo; sentía que todo estaba mejorando, aunque sea un poco.

-Esperemos que todo se desarrolle bien, siento que ambos están unidos por el destino, digo… otro pudo liberar a Alucard, je.

Tiempo después, Integra se termina de cepillar su cabello y piensa que el día siguiente sería adecuado para que ella y Juliet salieran juntas. Al mismo tiempo, analiza un poco lo ocurrido con Alucard, y concluye que el empezar de nuevo, era adecuado para tratar de llevarse mejor. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Juliet.

-¿Pasa algo, Juliet?

-Algo así, Walter me dijo que acaba de llamar mi padre y que vendrá por mi mañana en la noche- sonríe la chica- tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

-Me imagino, y ¿no te gustaría que saliéramos las dos? Mañana es sábado y no tengo nada que hacer importante, le diré a Walter que arregle lo que tenga que ver con la organización.

-¿De verdad? Para mi sería grandioso Integra, así estaríamos un poco más juntas, a lo mejor después, no te podré ver seguido…- dice mientras baja la mirada.

-Si ¿verdad?, no importa, hay que disfrutar lo que queda.

Ambas asienten y Juliet deja la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, nota al fondo una silueta que se movía con lentitud. La chica sonríe tratando de adivinar de quien se trataba y después, hace caso omiso de lo que pasa cuando entra a su habitación para descansar.

En plena noche, Alucard entra a la habitación de Integra, la observa en su cama mientras duerme de forma pacífica. Camina lentamente hasta llegar a ella y se sienta con cuidado para que no lo sienta, la observa detenidamente y mueve un mechón de su cabello rubio para observarla con mayor detenimiento.

-…buenas noches- al decir eso, el vampiro se levanta pero siente que Integra inconscientemente toma su mano, escucha que balbucea algo entre sueños.

-Padre,…no… no me… no me dejes… sola,… te… extraño… mamá,.. no, no se vayan- y a pesar de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, salen algunas lágrimas; Alucard no sabe qué hacer al respecto porque no podía quitar su mano, ella la tenía fuertemente, como si no quisiera que se alejara.

-_Después de todo, es una niña… haré lo necesario para ser más paciente, suficiente tiene que soportar la cruda realidad que le tocó vivir, no dejaré que esos humanos si quiera la hagan sentir mal o… la insulten._

Al final, sale de la habitación y decide ir a la parte más alta de la casa, deseaba mirar el cielo y quedarse ahí. En su interior deseaba algo de sangre pero piensa que era mejor esperar, siempre dice que es mejor elegir las victimas cuando el deseo es incontrolable porque así se disfruta mejor.

-A lo mejor esta segunda oportunidad no es tan mala después de todo, posiblemente sea mas divertido e interesante, je- y Alucard solo mira hacia el cielo mientras piensa que podría pasar algo que lo divierta y sobretodo, que pueda hacerlo sentir bien.

Al día siguiente, Integra se despierta muy temprano, pues debía de ver algunos asuntos de la organización para después tomarse el día y salir con Juliet. Toma el desayuno antes que su amiga y; el cual consiste en pan tostado y algo de café.

-Lady Integra, ¿de verdad que solo quiere esto para desayunar?- pregunta Walter algo extrañado e Integra asiente.

-Estaré bien Walter, no hay tanto problema si hoy me tomo el día, ¿verdad? Posiblemente sea la última vez que vea a Juliet.

-Le recomiendo que no lo haga seguido, sabe bien que los de la Mesa Redonda no están contentos por lo ocurrido, no busque razones para que no la acepten.

Y de esa forma, Integra no dice más y come con tranquilidad; ella sabía perfectamente eso pero algo en su interior le decía que todo iba a salir bien. Tenía claro que no iba a ser sencillo ser totalmente aceptada por esos ancianos; al menos, sabía que no estaba sola y eso, era tan importante porque se le facilitarían.

Unas horas después, Juliet sale de la habitación ya arreglada, también tenía listas sus cosas para cuando su padre fuera por ella. Al encaminarse a las escaleras, siente que es observada y mira al fondo, nota una silueta que se reconoce por unos ojos rojizos.

-No me espantes monstruo- y se baja corriendo las escaleras, Alucard se siente ofendido por esas palabras pero le da curiosidad esa niña, de tal forma que sonríe.

-_Esa humana tiene algo que no me agrada_- piensa Alucard para después desaparecer entre las sombras.

Juliet baja corriendo y mira que Integra también ya estaba lista, la rubia de ojos azules la mira raro porque su amuga se mostraba un poco asustada.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Ese vampiro, me espantó, daba miedo en un pasillo- dice ella tratando de calmarse.

-Cuando visite a Lady Integra, tendrá que hacer caso omiso, ese ser siempre hace lo que quiere, aunque no estaría mal para una fiesta de día de brujas, como las que hacen en Estados Unidos- dice divertido Walter.

-No le hagas caso a Alucard, mientras no intente acercarse a ti por la noche, todo perfecto- contesta Integra con una sonrisa en sus labios.

De esa forma, ambas se colocan un abrigo no muy grueso y se van de ahí, Walter se va con ellas para llevaras a dar una vuelta en algún buen sitio. Alucard por su lado, se queda en la mansión, pensando si todo iba a estar bien.

-Al menos podré caminar sin que nadie me moleste, agradezco que una de las políticas de esta casa es que no hay tantos humanos, es detestable su mera presencia- y así, opta por ir a un lugar que generalmente está cerrada; es decir, es una especie de sala que se encuentra en una zona donde sólo podían pasar algunas personas, Walter solo entra ahí para limpiar y después la cierra con llave.

El vampiro tenía curiosidad sobre algunas cosas, ya había hecho el esfuerzo por tratar de llevarse mejor con su ama pero ahora, quería algunas respuestas que no ha tenido desde la muerte de Sir Arthur.

**Fin del capítulo V**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos!! Ya está aquí otra nueva actualización de esta historia. Creo que esta ocasión me adelante un poco al tiempo que generalmente suelo tardarme; la razón principal a esto es que estaré en un pequeño viaje el fin de semana y bueno, quiero irme con la conciencia limpia al dejarles esto. En fin, pasemos a lo ocurrido en este capítulo.

A mi consideración, creo que fue raro, a lo mejor el cambio de actitudes entre Alucard e Integra es algo notorio pero, en el capítulo anterior, siento que se dio la pauta para ello, como había dicho anteriormente, en esta ocasión dediqué el capítulo al guapo y sexy Alucard ¿Por qué? Muy simple, creo que era momento de saber un poco lo que pensaba y opinaba el vampiro sobretodo lo que pasaba, la verdad que la primera misión le afectó lo suficiente como para empezar de nuevo con Integra.

Por otro lado, considero que este capítulo es importante porque se presentará una nueva fase entre la relación de estos dos personajes. Quiero aclarar que aun no se quieren, solo… se toleran y eso es un gran avance!, tomando en cuenta que Alucard aun tiene algunas dudas sobre si es adecuado servirle a Integra pero, creo que Integra a la larga se ganará la confianza de Alucard o ¿ya lo está logrando? Bueno, a lo mejor se ve esto en el siguiente capítulo, pues se enfocara en las primeras fiestas navideñas de Integra con Walter y Alucard… ¿qué pasara?

En fin, creo que es momento ya de irme pero solo quiero comentar algo, si en algún momento no les agrada un capítulo o algo, les pido atentamente que me lo hagan saber de buena manera. Algo que no acepto y simplemente borraré, serán aquellos mensajes que tengan contenido ofensivo… no me obliguen a colocar en mi perfil que sólo se permiten mensajes de quienes tienen cuenta en ffnet.

Lo anterior lo quiero dejar en claro porque hace poco alguien (no diré nombres) que mandó un mensaje como anónimo (es decir, sin cuenta de ffnet), mandó un mensaje que dejaba mucho que desear. Su contenido llegaba al nivel de una ofensa y la verdad, es algo que realmente detesto y molesta, prefiero mil veces sus comentarios que pueden ser como llamadas de atención pero, que ayudan a mejorar la historia. Ya borré el mensaje, pero solo quiero dejar en claro esto…

Bueno, ahora si los dejo, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización y agradezco sus comentario y apoyo a la historia! Gracias por todo!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito

_Disclaimer:_ los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen (a excepción de Lugat, los mafiosos y Juliet), son propiedad de Kouta Hirano, autor original de este manga y ánime.


	7. Fiestas blancas

**Capítulo VI: Fiestas blancas**

_Diciembre 1990_

Londres está de blanco, había caído una nevada que dejó todo claro a su paso. Cada calle, y casa estaba cubierta de esos copos de nieve que daban una apariencia en la ciudad, alegre y llamativa. Además de eso, por el lugar se percibe el aire navideño, los adornos, las luces y los árboles navideños embellecen aún más la ciudad.

Integra observa todo desde el interior del automóvil que maneja Walter, sonríe al observar ese escenario tan animador por todos lados. Ella sabe que las fiestas navideñas son un buen momento para tratar de tener un momento agradable con la familia. Al pensar en eso, su rostro se apaga pensando que sería el primer año en el que todo sería distinto.

-.-.-

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Juliet se fue; antes de su partida, ambas habían salido de paseo toda la mañana. Fue un momento agradable que la líder de Hellsing disfrutó tanto que, ni puso atención en los comentarios de Alucard. Cuando ambas regresaron a la mansión, el padre de Juliet ya estaba ahí, esperando a su hija que pasó por un mal momento

¡Padre, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, te extrañé demasiado!- dice Juliet con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras abraza a su padre, un señor de unos cuarenta años, buen porte, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes.

-Yo estoy más feliz de saber que estás muy bien, hija- dice el señor en un tono de total preocupación por lo ocurrido. Integra solo se dispone a observarlos hasta que el padre de la chica la saca de sus pensamientos- Debo agradecerte por ayudar a mi hija, Integra.

-Sabe que es mi amiga, haría lo que sea para verla bien, les deseo un buen viaje a los dos.

-Muchas gracias Integra, ¡te mandaré algo para Navidad!- responde Juliet mientras abraza a su amiga,

De esa manera, los dos se van de la casa e Integra, mira todo con un dejo de tristeza porque estaría – de alguna forma- de nuevo sola. No se da cuenta que detrás de ella aparece Alucard, quien había observado todo desde las sombras.

-Con visitas de ese tipo, te distraes demasiado en tu trabajo- dice con un toque de ironía en sus palabras, Integra lo mira algo molesta.

-No te metas donde no te llaman, además… es mi amiga, tenía que pasar un tiempo- y se queda pensativa un momento- ¡y no debo darte explicaciones de mis acciones!- contesta molesta.

-Yo tendría cuidado con ella… será lo que sea pero, hay algo que no me gusta de ella- comenta mientras camina alrededor de su ama.

Al escuchar eso, Integra se queda pensativa, no entendía la razón por la que Alucard le dice eso pero termina con responderle con una mirada seria. La chica no le gustaba que el vampiro dijera esa clase de comentarios, y más, si se trataba de alguien que ella estimara.

-Eres demasiado raro, y no hables mal de Juliet- y de esa forma, la chica se va de ahí, dejando a un Alucard extrañado para después desaparecer del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-

Integra iba pensando en eso de tal forma que no nota que Walter la miraba por el espejo retrovisor. Él nota que a su ama le preocupaban muchas cosas, entre ellas, las fiestas que pasaría por primera vez con la ausencia de su padre.

-Debería de estar mas alegre, mi niña…- comenta de pronto el mayordomo, quien hace sobresaltar a la chica que sonríe con algo de timidez.

-Lo siento Walter, solo que al mirar los adornos, recuerdo las primeras navidades que pasé con mi padre.

-Es verdad, fueron tiempos muy pacíficos y él, a pesar de todo el trabajo de la organización, siempre buscaba la forma de pasarlo bien contigo- la chica asiente y Walter continua con su conversación- aunque en esta ocasión, podemos pasarla parecido… a menos que reciba alguna invitación de su alteza.

Eso último no le agradó mucho a Integra, no degustaba estar en sociedad porque piensa que tanta gente, la sofoca. Walter al observar su expresión, no duda en sonreír divertido y más, porque logró animar un poco a la chica.

Unos minutos después, llegan a la mansión. Integra y él, entran rápidamente y observan que todo está muy tranquilo. La chica camina para llegar a la chimenea y calienta un poco sus manos, mira que Walter se dirige a la cocina para preparar algo y lanza un suspiro en señal de que, muy posiblemente, pasaría las fiestas mas aburridas de toda su vida.

-Ni modo Integra, al menos hay que hacer el esfuerzo de sobrevivir, lo único que me hace sentir tranquila es que Walter estará conmigo y… ¡podré comer su pato especial!- ese era el platillo que suele preparar Walter para esas fechas, algo que disfruta desde muy pequeña.

Tiempo después, sale Walter con algo de té y lo deja en una mesita mientras le avisa a Integra que lo tomara antes de que se enfriara. La chica no se da cuenta que el mayordomo se había ido a buscar algunas cajas; aquellas que contienen todos los adornos de Navidad. La chica observa después las cajas que se juntaban en la sala, sabía que sería una tarde larga pero divertida.

-Creo que es momento que adornemos la casa, señorita- propone Walter.

-¡Claro! Te quiero ayudar, aunque… en estos casos sería bueno que hubiera más personal, la casa es muy grande- dice la chica mientras se ríe, por lo que no duda en abrir las cajas para comenzar a decorar la casa.

Mientras ambos hacen eso, Alucard observa todo desde una pared. Le llamó la atención de ver a Walter sacar cajas y cajas para luego dejarlas en la sala. También observa como los dos las abren y sacan objetos que para él, son completamente desconocidos, tenía la vaga idea de lo que son esas festividades decembrinas pero opinaba que no tenían sentido alguno.

-Humanos, no le encuentro algún chiste a todo eso- dice para sí mismo y solo se limita a observar como se adorna la casa con ese aire navideño que prefería alejarse por completo.

Horas después, se observa la casa completamente adornada. En la sala principal hay un árbol navideño muy bien adornado que daba un toque de alegría al lugar, Integra estaba tan cansada que terminó por quedarse dormida sobre el sofá; Walter por su lado, miraba todo con cierta alegría y coloca una manta a su ama para que duerma un poco. En ese momento, su vista se fija al fondo, pues escucha que algo se rompe y se trataba de Alucard, quien había pisado una esfera de cristal.

-Hasta que apareces, Alucard- comenta divertido Walter.

-Es desgastante ver tanta cosa aquí- dice algo fastidiado el vampiro y observa con disimulo a una Integra durmiente- ¿siempre adornan así la casa?

-Y cuando Sir Arthur vivía, era mucho más exagerada la casa, hasta pedía que se iluminaran los arbustos de los jardines- responde el mayordomo- es cierto, nunca te tocó ver esto, él deseaba que su hija la pasara bien, pienso que es adecuado tratar de hacer de este sitio, uno más tranquilo

Alucard simplemente lo escucha y observa todo a su alrededor. La verdad que nunca en su vida, había observado un lugar tan adornado; por su mente pasa el recuerdo que durante los tiempos de guerra, no se presentaban esta clase de cosas… todo era tenso y sobrio.

-Aun así, pienso que es una tontería sin sentido para los humanos, pero si lo quieres hacer para que ella esté más tranquila… a lo mejor y lo logras.

-Eso espero, será la primera Navidad que la pase sola.

Eso, el vampiro no lo tenía muy claro pero sabía que en estas fechas, Integra deseaba sentirse acompañada, sobretodo porque su padre tenía poco de que murió y ahora, debía ver por sí misma. Por otro lado, no deseaba ser molestado, esas cosas simplemente le generaban al vampiro, dolores de cabeza y un pésimo humor.

De esa forma, Walter se va de ahí y deja solo al vampiro; él observa cómo duerme su ama, quien parecía tener una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Alucard piensa que posiblemente, está soñando con algo agradable; sin pensarlo, acomoda la manta para que no pase frío. Después, desaparece para dirigirse a sala que se encuentra en la parte más solitaria de la mansión.

Se trata de un sitio al que Integra no entraba con regularidad, pues es una sala que solía usar su padre para estar a solas. Walter entra ahí para limpiar y luego deja con llave el sitio, Alucard por su lado, entraba cuando se le daba su gana. En sí, la habitación estaba repleta de libros y pertenencias muy especiales de Sir Arthur, muchas de ellas ocultaban algunos secretos de familia que, nunca pudo revelarle a su hija y hasta la fecha, se mantenían ocultos.

Alucard observa el sitio y camina hasta llegar a un librero que poseía libros muy viejos, posiblemente algunos son del tiempo del ser que lo derrotó tiempo atrás. Su vista se enfoca en una libreta algo desgastada, la cual toma con delicadeza para hojearla un poco.

-Quien diría que después de muerto Sir Arthur, yo tuviera la oportunidad de estar dentro de esta habitación- dice para si mismo mientras lee el contenido de esa libreta – bien, la ves pasada no tuve oportunidad, espero que ahora ese Walter no me interrumpa.

Y así, comienza a leer, se trataba de un viejo diario del padre de Integra. Dentro de él, se encontraban algunos pasajes de la vida de su amo anterior, sobretodo lo que pasó después que Alucard fuera sellado. El vampiro tenía dudas, porque no entendía la razón por la que Sir Arthur, le dijo a su hija sobre el sitio donde dormía el vampiro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, quien le podría salvar la vida en alguna ocasión.

-Esto es aburrido, la verdad que Sir Arthur perdió el sentido de la diversión- dice para si mismo hasta que escucha que alguien abre la puerta.

-Alucard, no deberías de estar aquí- comenta Walter serio al observar al vampiro en ese sitio.

-Ya no hay nadie ahora que me impida entrar a esta sala.

-Aún así, no puedes hacerlo- responde con frialdad el mayordomo.

-Tengo curiosidad por muchas cosas, en algún momento tendré esa oportunidad, creo que por ahora doy por terminada mi visita a este sitio.

Al decir eso, el vampiro sale de ahí mientras Walter vuelve a cerrar la habitación con llave. Alucard camina por el largo pasillo hasta que se detiene al ver a una Integra soñolienta que arrastra la manta, y se dirige a su habitación para descansar.

-Pareces una muerta viviente con ese aspecto- dice en tono de burla, la chica lo mira con frialdad hasta que intenta entrar a la habitación pero no da con la perilla.

-… déjame en paz, vampiro- dice Integra antes de caer sentada a causa del cansancio; Alucard se queda algo desconcertado ante eso y abre la puerta para llevar a su ama a su cama.

-Mirarte así,… es realmente denigrante- dice con algo de fastidio en sus palabras.

Eso último, fue lo peor que pudo decir porque a pesar de la chica estaba casi dormida; ella no dudó en pisarle el pié. El vampiro hace una mueca de dolor y por su mente, pasa la idea de ahorcarle por esa acción aunque prefiere ser paciente y, esperar el día que pueda deleitarse con su sangre virgen.

Minutos más tarde, sale de la habitación observando si la chica realmente estaba dormida. Sólo la dejó en la cama y ella por su cuenta, se acobija para después quedar como una piedra. Alucard piensa que realmente sería un infierno vivir con ella, considera que no se merece tener un destino como ese, por lo que comienza a maldecir al padre de la chica.

Al día siguiente, cuando se presenta un día despejado pero se percibía el frío invierno, Integra despierta lentamente. Sus ojos se abren mientras ella suspira pensando en el día que se trataba, se levanta con cuidado aunque se sobresalta al ver abrirse la puerta de golpe; se trata de Walter que se veía algo preocupado.

-Señorita Integra, debe prepararse, hay reunión con los de la Mesa Redonda y ¡están llegando ya a la mansión!- dice el mayordomo, dejando a una chica completamente asustada y… nerviosa.

De esa manera, la chica sale disparada de su cama y trata de arreglarse lo mejor posible. La pobre encuentra lo primero en su guardarropa para después cepillarse los dientes y arreglarse un poco su cabello, el cual se encontraba hecho un desastre. Integra no tardó mas de quince minutos de salir de ahí y correr hasta la sala de juntas.

La chica abre de un solo golpe las puertas del lugar, los visitantes se asustan un poco al hecho pero al instante, cambian sus miradas por una de total desaprobación: había llegado cinco minutos tarde.

-Ah, una disculpa… podemos comenzar- musita algo nerviosa la chica y camina hasta su asiento, Walter queda a su lado y uno de los presentes se aclara la garganta para comenzar a hablar.

-Lady Integra, le pedimos que esté a tiempo para las reuniones, esta es la última del año- dice uno de los presentes- pero es mejor revisar la información que se ha generado en los últimos días.

Básicamente, la reunión trataba de la investigación que tenía que ver con el secuestro de Juliet, pues al fracasar en los días anteriores, se pensó en buscar la forma de encontrar de nuevo a ese grupo de mafiosos y su vampiro. Lo único que tenían al respecto, era que esos seres habían salido del país y era prácticamente imposible de atraparlos.

Al mismo tiempo, Hellsing no podía hacer nada al respecto, pues el sitio donde se encontraban, se trataba de Italia y, esa era zona en la que la organización no podía acercarse. Integra sabe perfectamente que ellos se enfocan sobretodo en los casos que se presentan en Londres pero, en otras zonas del continente europeo pueden ayudar, siempre y cuando…

-Por ahora no se puede hacer nada, el Vaticano tendrá que imponer algunas medidas para que ese grupo no intente otra cosa. Si no hacen nada pues… sólo hay que mantenerlos vigilados, sobretodo a ese vampiro de nombre Lugat.

Integra había aprendido por su padre que el Vaticano y Hellsing, nunca se habían llevado bien, sobretodo porque la organización se conforma de seres principalmente protestantes, quienes son como "rivales" para los católicos del Vaticano (históricamente, ambas religiones no aceptan los principios del otro, aunque en la actualidad, son rivales cuando se tratan de acabar con monstruos de todo tipo. El Vaticano mismo, piensa que Hellsing es el enemigo principal, por el simple hecho de tener bajo su control a alguien como Alucard).

Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, hicieron alianzas para acabar con un proyecto secreto de los nazis, que exitosamente se llevó a cabo; aunque al final, dicha alianza se rompió y solo se firmó un acuerdo sobre las zonas de Europa en la que ambos podían llevar a cabo su trabajo, bajo la condición de no entrometerse en los asuntos del otro.

-Entonces ¿no se puede hacer nada por ahora, verdad?- pregunta de pronto Integra mientras en su interior, se sentía un poco triste ante la realidad.

-En efecto señorita, aunque ¿no se ha pensando en hacer algo al respecto?- pregunta el expositor a la chica que estaba distraída con sus pensamientos, Walter responde por ella.

-Lo más conveniente será enviar algunos investigadores para que los vigilen, no podemos violar el acuerdo con el Vaticano, saben que tener problemas con ellos… es como tratar una peste bubónica.

En efecto, algo que ha caracterizado a cada uno de los líderes de Hellsing, ha sido el evitarse problemas con el Vaticano. Para ellos es mejor tratarlos como un grupo aliado aunque saben que en cualquier momento pueden darles una puñalada por la espalda.

-¡Si! Eso ayudaría mucho para que no tengan la oportunidad de secuestrar de nuevo a Juliet, aunque considero que también debemos ser discretos que no llamar la atención de. Vaticano y de la gente.

Todos asienten ante esa propuesta de Integra y después, pasan a otro tema que tiene por nombre "Alucard". Se supone que cada año, se debe de presentar un informe de las actividades realizadas por el vampiro, esto como una medida de control al considerarse como el arma secreta de la organización, así como la verdadera amenaza al tratarse de un vampiro de alto nivel.

-Lady Integra, ¿puede decirnos si todo ha marchado en orden con el vampiro?- pregunta otro de los presentes, Integra se queda callada ante eso… sobretodo porque no sabía qué decir al respecto y más, porque había olvidado ese informe.

Walter se toca su cabeza pensando que la chica había cometido un error que le puede costar caro, aunque observa cómo la chica se levanta de su asiento y, hace el intento de decir algo sobre el tema.

-El vampiro no ha dado muestras de rebeldía, pero es complicado tratar con él porque piensa que una joven como yo… pueda dirigir la organización y a él- comenta con seriedad la chica- aunque pienso que es sólo cuestión de tiempo, prometo que terminaremos por llevarnos bien para trabajar mejor en equipo.

Todos se quedan en silencio; muchos de ellos, sabían que pasaría algo como eso porque, saben que Alucard es un ser difícil de tratar. Unos habían convivido con el padre de la chica y, habían sido testigos de las veces en las que el vampiro miraba con frialdad a Sir Arthur, como si no degustara de obedecerle. Casi todos tenían la idea que a lo mejor, Integra no era capaz de sobrellevarlo, si de por sí consideraban que no daba la talla para ser la líder, menos podría lidiar con el vampiro.

Algunos hasta sonríen con la idea que Alucard sería la perdición de Integra, después de todo, no están de acuerdo que ella los dirija, mucho menos una mujer…y una chica de tan solo doce años. Sin que se de cuenta ella, todos piensan que sólo el tiempo dirá el destino que le reserva…

Horas después, la reunión había finalizado y todos se van de la sala. Integra se queda sola en el lugar y coloca su cabeza sobre la mesa, en señal de que estaba cansada. En ese momento, siente que alguien la toca en su cabeza, por lo que se alza su cabeza de forma inmediata; observa dos ojos rojos como el fuego y una mirada casi macabra. La chica por lógica se asusta y por tratar de retroceder, cae de espaldas con todo y silla.

-¡Alucard! ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta tratando de calmarse, aunque estaba adolorida por la caída.

-Escuchando cada palabra de todo, esos seres seguirán sin aceptarte- responde mientras ayuda a levantar a la chica, ésta se queda algo extrañada y no evita sonrojarse un poco.

-Gra… gracias, si… ellos piensan que no podré con todo esto- musita mientras baja la mirada- aunque pienso que exageran, digo… fue mi primera misión, fracasé pero pienso que con el tiempo podré mejorar.

El vampiro la escucha atentamente y después le da la espalda, Integra no entiende la razón por la que hizo eso Alucard y mientras él desaparece lentamente, le dice:

-No me decepciones, aunque anhelo el día que pueda beber de tu sangre virgen, pero si realmente quieres ser una líder, actúa como tal. Debes imponer ante esos humanos, sino… ellos terminarán por manipularte y muchos de ellos, son ambiciosos como los que desearon matarte hace poco – sus palabras sonaban con frialdad que dejan a la chica muy pensativa- y una líder, debe aprender a domar a la bestia, tú sabrás…

Y desaparece, Integra trata de comprender cada palabra y termina pensando que lo que dice Alucard, en cierta forma tiene toda la razón. Al final, sale de la sala y trata de buscar a Walter; después de todo ya no había nada que hacer, y deseaba relajarse un poco. Le importaba mucho ese dilema que tenía con los señores de la Mesa Redonda pero deseaba que hoy, fuera algo diferente todo.

-Después de todo es víspera de Navidad, quiero que todo esté bien…-y corre por el pasillo hasta encontrar a Walter en la sala que acomodaba algo de correspondencia cotidiana.

-¿Ocurre algo Integra? ya todos se fueron- comenta mientras acomoda las cartas para después dárselas- la mayoría son felicitaciones.

-Yo… gracias, Walter, ¿Podemos salir un rato? Ya sabes… es vísperas y bueno, deseo comprar algo- comenta la chica.

-Pienso que estaría bien, voy por su abrigo y vamos, mañana si desea… le puedo preparar lo que siempre hay en Navidad.

La chica asiente y no tardan mucho en salir de la casa para dirigirse a algún centro comercial. Alucard mira todo desde lo alto de la mansión. Nota que el cielo estaba nublado a causa de la presencia de una nueva nevada que caería mas tarde, eso lo hacia sentir bien porque no tendría que lidiar con la luz del sol.

-Al menos no la escucharé por un rato, pero… esta nieve, me hace recordar viejos tiempos- dice para si mismo. Tras decir eso, reaparece en el jardín que estaba cubierto de nieve y toma un poco en sus manos-… es parecida a esos tiempos, solo que… menos tensa y no huele a muerte.

La mirada del vampiro se muestra nostálgica, posiblemente le hacía recordar algo que lo ponía en ese ánimo. Camina por todo el jardín y luego alza su mirada al cielo, sus ojos rojizos observa ese cielo brumoso y por un breve momento ese paisaje se transforma en otro completamente distinto… mira árboles frondosos cubiertos por esa nieve y un gran castillo; esto último sobresalta a Alucard y se toca su cabeza en señal de que solo eran ilusiones suyas.

-Como sea, las cosas ahora son diferentes… dime Arthur ¿crees que realmente tu hija será feliz teniendo a una criatura como yo a su servicio?- se pregunta para si mismo y se sienta en un banco, aunque antes le quita el exceso de nieve- creo que esperaré, total, no hay nada qué hacer…

Y de esa manera, se acomoda de tal forma que se decide por observar el cielo y pensar en muchas cosas. Mientras tanto, Integra y Walter ya se encontraban en un centro comercial. Ella estaba extrañada de ver a tanta gente que compraba, piensa que seguro que son los regalos que serían repartidos por sus seres queridos.

-Tal parece que hay mucha gente, ¿no desea mejor que vayamos a otro sitio?- comenta el mayordomo al ver la mirada de Integra.

-No, aquí está bien, aunque después quiero ir a esos lugares que venden cosas raras.

Así, los dos se adentran a ese lugar atestado de gente que compra de último momento. En Gran Bretaña se acostumbra a comprar la mayoría de los regalos en la víspera de Navidad para que el día siguiente, sean intercambiados y se pase un rato agradable con la familia y los amigos. La noche de la víspera no se acostumbra a hacer cena o celebraciones como en otros países pero algunos hacen algo sencillo porque la verdadera fiesta es Navidad y un día que se conoce como "Boxer's Day" (26 de diciembre).

Integra nunca se sorprende al ver todo lo que se vendía, no siempre visita esos lugares pero cuando lo hace, trata de disfrutarlo a lo máximo porque sabe que no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo como otras chicas. Walter solo se dedica a acompañar a su ama y ayudarla en algunas compras.

Mientras compran algunos regalos, Integra observa en una tienda, algunas gafas de sol. Todas ellas eran llamativas por sus formas y la manera en la que eran mostradas en el aparador. Walter la había dejado un momento a solas en lo que compraba otras cosas, por lo que Integra decide entrar en la tienda para observarlas mejor. El sitio era muy iluminado y una mujer de unos veintitrés años se le acerca, Integra sonríe un poco para que la chica se sintiera mas cómoda para atenderla.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿en qué puedo atenderle?- pregunta con amabilidad.

-Me gustaría que me mostrara las gafas de sol- comenta la chica con gran amabilidad.

De esa forma, la chica la lleva hasta un aparador donde le muestra los diferentes modelos de gafas. Por alguna extraña razón, Integra visualiza por un momento a Alucard, sabía que los vampiros les molesta el sol. Observa todos los modelos y piensa que eso sería un regalo adecuado.

-_A lo mejor y no se porta tan mal conmigo, sería adecuado para él_- piensa mientras observa todos los modelos. Ninguno le convencía lo suficiente, ella quería unos que fueran útiles para Alucard, aunque lo detestaba pero, tiene la intención de darle algo.

La señorita se desespera un poco porque nota que Integra no estaba convencida de los modelos que se vendían, por lo que la lleva a otro lado para que viera otros modelos. Todos los que se venden ahí, para Integra se le hacían… malos para Alucard, deseaba que fueran unos que lo hicieran ver bien, que fueran de acuerdo a su persona.

Unos cuantos minutos después, la señorita ya le había mostrado todos los modelos e Integra sonríe dándole a entender que ninguno era de su agrado hasta que mira a una pared. Había otros modelos de gafas que no le habían mostrado y uno de esos modelos eran unas gafas de armazón negro, cuyos lentes eran de un color rojizo oscuro, casi llegando a negro.

-¿Me puede mostrar esos?- Integra le señala ese modelo, el cual la señorita se extraña de que le interesara ese en especial.

-Esos son de la temporada pasada, aunque pensé que le llamarían la atención los modelos de este año.

-Es que estos me gustaron más, muéstremelos por favor- contesta la chica algo molesta por el comentario de la señorita.

Entonces la señorita se los muestra y nota que Integra sonríe al verlos, parecía que eran los que más le gustaban. Al minuto, Integra se los da para que se los cobre. Después sale de la tienda y mira a Walter que la esperaba sentado en una banca.

-¿Compró lo que deseaba?- pregunta su mayordomo con interés.

-¡SI! Vamos a los puestos que están afuera del centro comercial.

De esa forma, ambos salen del centro comercial y se encaminan a esos lugares que hay en las calles. En Londres, durante la temporada navideña, se tiene la costumbre de colocar mercados donde se venden adornos y algunos objetos para regalar, la mayoría de ellos están hechos por artesanos de la zona y, para los turistas, es un buen sitio para visitar. A Integra siempre le llaman la atención ese tipo de lugares porque siempre encuentra cosas interesantes, su padre solía comprarle cosas que son raras para la mayoría de las chicas inglesas de su generación. Además de vender esos objetos de temporada, también venden objetos raros que son considerados como reliquias o para colección.

Los dos caminan un poco en lo que Integra trata de encontrar algo que le llame la atención. Ambos llegan a un lugar donde vendían sombreros de todo tipo; grandes chicos, de colores y de muchas formas.

-Todos son muy interesantes- comenta Integra entre risas, Walter simplemente sonríe ante ese comentario y le señala un sombrero rojo carmín.

-¿Qué le parece ese?

-Es muy lindo, lo quiero comprar.

Y así, la chica rubia compra ese sombrero y ambos caminan en dirección a donde estaba estacionado el automóvil. Durante el camino, Integra se distrae con todo lo que ve, al grado de no darse cuenta que choca contra una niña más pequeña que ella.

-Ah, disculpa… no me fijé pequeña- musita Integra algo apenada y nota que se trata de una niña de unos nueve años. su cabello también es rubio pero corto, así como sus ojos eran de un color zafiro.

-Lo siento, yo también no me fije- responde la niña también apenada.

En ese momento, Integra observa a una señora que toma de la mano a la niña, como si ella se hubiera escapado de su vista.

-¡Seras Victoria, no me asustes de esa forma!- dice la señora en todo preocupado y la niña sonríe para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento mamá, hay muchas cosas lindas.

Para Integra, se le figuró algo parecido con su padre y sonríe de manera nostálgica mientras se aleja de ese sitio para llegar al automóvil con Walter. Después, ambos suben y se dirigen de regreso a la mansión, pues debían arreglar muchas cosas antes de Navidad. Llegan a casa e Integra nota que se estaba oscureciendo, piensa que Alucard se le aparecería de nuevo en cualquier momento y prefiere preparar los regalos para que al día siguiente, los entregue.

De esa forma, la chica sube a su habitación y primero se prueba ese sombrero rojo carmín que se compró. Se observa en el espejo y nota que el sobrero le sentaba muy bien, se imagina usándolo en alguna fiesta de disfraces. No se da cuenta que alguien la observa desde las sombras, sonríe divertido al ver las poses que ella hace mientras tiene el sombrero en su cabeza.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡Alucard! ¿Me estabas espiando?- dice de pronto la chica al darse la vuelta y mira al vampiro que estaba sentado en un sofá con la pierna cruzada y sus manos juntas, su mirada era fija y se mostraba divertido al verla así.

-Estoy aquí desde hace un rato, aun no sabes cuando estoy presente.

-¿Acaso no sabes que es de mal gusto espiar?- pregunta la chica sin dejar de mostrar un sonrojo delatador en sus mejillas. Alucard ante eso sonríe más.

-Es gracioso ver tu cara de susto, aun no te acostumbras a mi,… patético.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Integra le lanza lo primero que tiene a la mano. Le lanza su cepillo, algunos broches para el cabello, pero se molesta más al darse cuenta que, el vampiro los esquiva con gran facilidad. Lo único que no logra esquivar y le golpea la cara, es la zapatilla de Integra, Alucard se toca el rostro mientras la mira molesto.

-Eso te pasa por meterte en mi habitación y más si… si…

-Y más si ¿Qué?- pregunta con seriedad el vampiro- te miras al espejo haciendo poses tontas.

Eso último es la gota que derramó el vaso, Integra molesta trata de golpearlo pero Alucard, con una sonrisa en sus labios, le pone el pié para que se tropiece. En el momento que ella se cae, el sombrero se queda al aire y de inmediato, Alucard lo toma y se lo pone.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto? Me queda bien,... hasta hará juego con mis ropas- dice Alucard mientras se acomoda el sombrero en su cabeza.

-¡Eso es mío!- grita molesta la chica.

-Lo siento, te quedaste en el pasado… ahora es mío- responde Alucard, sin importarle la reacción de Integra.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡VETE DE MI HABITACIÓN AHORA MISMO, TE LO ORDENO! ¡Regrésame mi sombrero maldito chupasangre! – dice molesta la chica.

-No, ahora es mío… te lo agradezco… tienes buen gusto- y desaparece, Integra cae sentada al suelo maldiciendo a ese vampiro que se llevó algo que compró para ella,

Corre hasta su cama y mira la cajita donde estaban las gafas que le iba a obsequiar. Lo toma entre sus manos y por un breve momento, piensa en destrozar esas gafas aunque algo la detiene. Las observa y sabe que no tiene el valor de hacerlo, por lo que no hace más que dejar el regalo en una mesita y esperar al día siguiente.

Llega el día siguiente y es Navidad, la noche anterior había caído una nevada y dejó todo en blanco de nuevo. Integra se levanta un poco temprano y nota los regalos en la sala, Walter ya el tenía preparado el té y algo de desayuno.

-Feliz Navidad Integra- saluda Walter con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras tiene en sus manos un regalo para ella.

La chica se siente feliz ante ello y no hace más que abrazar a su mayordomo, quien se queda un poco extrañado por el gesto y corresponde de la misma forma. Después se separa de él y toma el regalo, el cual abraza como si fuera algo único y lo abre con mucho cuidado.

-Espero que sea de su agrado- comenta Walter y nota que Integra se siente fascinada a lo que le había regalado. Se trataba de un broche con forma de una cruz de plata.

-¡Es hermoso! ¡Muchas gracias!- dice con una sonrisa la chica y le entrega a Walter su regalo, quien lo abre y al ver de lo que se trataba, le agradece a su ama.

De esa manera, pasa la mañana, ambos intercambian regalos y luego comen ese plato tan especial que suele hacer Walter en esas fiestas. Integra a pesar de que solo estaba él y,… un desaparecido Alucard, sabía que no todo era tan malo. De cierta forma está sola pero sabe que puede contar con ellos.

Luego de un manjar y pasar un rato agradable, Integra regresa a su habitación y nota el único regalo que no había entregado: las gafas de Alucard. Se sentía indecisa si era adecuado darle eso, todavía estaba algo enfadada porque se llevó su sombrero; desde el fondo de su ser, se sentía agradecida porque había salvado su vida dos veces, esa era la razón por la que le quería regalar eso.

Toma la caja y la guarda en el abrigo, deseaba salir a caminar un poco por el jardín mientras Walter prepara la cena. Nota que todo el lugar estaba completamente cubierto de nieve, dando una sensación de un paisaje fantástico y totalmente puro.

La chica salta un poco como si esquivara algo, aunque la detiene algo que le llama la atención. En una zona, donde se encuentran algunos rosales, observa una silueta que miraba al cielo y los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer. Nota que era alto y tenía puesto el sombrero que ella compró. Los ojos de la chica se sorprenden al ver su forma de vestir: un traje negro con botas largas, en la parte del cuello de la camisa, lo adornaba un listón (como esas corbatas victorianas). Su cuerpo estaba "abrigado" con una especie de gabardina de color rojo carmín, el cual le hacía mucho juego el sombrero.

Integra estaba sin palabras, nunca había visto así a Alucard, siempre con esa apariencia que parecía un verdadero monstruo, ahora era todo lo contrario; se veía como un caballero victoriano. Alucard nota la presencia de la chica y se voltea a mirarla.

-La nieve de esta temporada es tranquila, es agradable observarla- Integra no entiende mucho las palabras de Alucard pero solo tenía claro que, él ahora se veía diferente. El vampiro nota que la chica estaba como perdida y la mira raro- ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Si- contesta automáticamente- nunca te había visto así.

-Así se me veía cuando serví a tu padre- comenta mientras la observa, se acerca lentamente a ella- ¿Tan sorprendente soy?.

Esas palabras hacen reaccionar a la chica de tal forma que le molesta escucharlo, por lo que coloca sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su abrigo; quería apretar fuertemente el regalo de Alucard. el vampiro sonríe con ironía se mueve con rapidez para tomar la mano de su ama, se la saca del bolsillo con todo y caja.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Alucard con curiosidad.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- dice Integra tratando de zafarse pero le era imposible- te golpeo.

-No te tengo miedo,… ¿Para quién es?- pregunta mientras la mira los ojos.

Ambos se quedan en silencio un momento, Integra traga un poco de saliva y le acerca la caja. Alucard no entiende que se trataba de un regalo para él.

-Lo compré para… ti- musita la chica.

-…- el vampiro se queda extrañado, nunca en su vida como vampiro le habían dado un regalo. Toma con sus largas manos, cubiertas por esos guantes que actuaban como sello de su poder, la caja dorada con un moño rojo; lo desenvuelve con suma delicadeza y la abre- ¿Para que me das esto?- pregunta sin mirarla a los ojos, solo al objeto.

-… para que no te lastime el sol- responde rápidamente la chica, nota que Alucard iba a decirle que no era necesario pero Integra piensa en otra respuesta- y para que no llames tanto la atención en la calle.

Alucard no sabía ni qué decirle, estaba completamente sorprendido por el gesto de la chica, de tal forma que coloca las gafas en la caja y, la guarda en sus ropas. Integra baja la mirada pensando que no le fue de su agrado aunque siente la gélida mano del vampiro en su cabeza.

-… gracias- es lo único que responde el vampiro- te regreso tu sombrero.

-¡No! Mejor quédatelo, te queda mejor que a mi- responde al chica mientras lo mira a los ojos-... la verdad que deseo llevarme bien contigo, es… una forma de agradecer las dos veces que me has salvado la vida; ya que después de todo, puedes acabar con vida cuando quieras.

-Que bueno que estás consciente de eso- y sonríe como suele hacerlo- pero no vuelvas a darme algo como forma de agradecimiento, es desagradable.

Y de esa forma, desaparece el vampiro, Integra se queda pensativa pero en el fondo se siente un poco más tranquila; tenía la esperanza que en algún futuro se llevarían mejor. Ella no lo pensaba como una demostración de que podía ser una buena líder de Hellsing sino, ahora que las cosas son diferentes en su vida, debía llevarse bien con su nueva "familia".

**Fin del capítulo VI**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos! Ahora si les pido una disculpa por el atraso, porque debía tener este capítulo desde el sábado pero tuve muchas complicaciones para tenerlo listo antes. La razón principal fue que este ha sido el capítulo más largo, y sobretodo, el más complicado de escribir ¿Por qué? Pues porque para serles sincera, desconocía la forma de vida de los ingleses… al escribir algo relacionado con la Navidad, me veía en la necesidad de buscar la forma en la que celebran dicha festividad y en internet, no hay mucho.

Casi siempre escribo cosas relacionadas con Japón pero ahora, debía ser de Gran Bretaña y bueno, tuve que investigar un poco a la sociedad inglesa. Lo que menciono a lo largo del capítulo es verdad, ellos no celebran con la cena del día 24, sino es algo sencillo y sin mucha dedicación. Su verdadera fiesta navideña es el 25; y el 26, es un día festivo que para muchos, es perfecto para recuperarse de la resaca del día anterior.

En muchas páginas de turismo en Londres, dicen que durante estas fechas, la ciudad está adornada completamente (a veces, al borde de la exageración) y en las calles se ponen una especie de mercados donde venden artesanías navideñas. No sé si hay lugares como el que visitó Integra para comprar el sombrero pero…deseaba escribir algo un poco realista.

Pero bueno, creo que la espera valió la pena ¿no? De todas formas, ahora que hay vacaciones podré investigar más cosas con tranquilidad. Y bueno, ahora pasemos al contenido del capítulo:

Como pudieron darse cuenta, la Mesa Redonda sigue sin aceptar a la pobre de Integra y ella hace su esfuerzo por tratar de hacer bien las cosas. A pesar de que estaba algo nostálgica por las fechas, pasó una linda Navidad con Walter… jejeje.

Les dejo a su imaginación lo que Integra le regaló a Walter, pero la cruz que le regaló a su ama, será importante a lo largo de la historia, ya verán a lo que me refiero después. El sombrero… pues es el que usa Alucard en la historia de Hirano, al igual que las gafas que casi siempre le vemos.

A mi consideración, son elementos importantes para mi historia porque simbolizan los cimientos de lo que en un futuro, podría ser una relación entre Alucard e Integra. Adelanto que todo lo que se regalen entre ellos, son referencias al crecimiento de su relación; descuiden, en su momento lo explicaré mejor.

Después de este capítulo, la historia puede ser un poco más rápida en cuestión de acontecimientos, aunque creo que será un poco larga la trama (así que habrá historia para rato XD). A lo mejor, estos primeros seis capítulos fueron un poco lentos pero era importante primero, describir la primera situación después de la muerte de Sir Arthur, así como establecer los cimientos de lo que pasará después.

En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo y les agradezco a todos por su apoyo, sus comentarios e interés en la historia. Antes de irme, sobre el comentario de cómo Integra se entera de que Alucard es Drácula, sí lo tomaré en cuenta (muchas gracias por la idea!!!!!!). De hecho, ya estoy trabajando en la forma de desarrollarlo, pero tardará un poco en salir a la luz porque pienso que no es todavía el momento adecuado. Cuando pase eso, será en el momento en que la relación de ellos dos, esté más avanzada... ya lo verán.

Bueno es momento de despedirme y desearles lo mejor en estas fiestas. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de esta historia… y gracias a todos por sus comentarios!!!

¡¡Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo 2009!!

Se despide con mucho cariño y deseándoles lo mejor en todo momento.

Bunny Saito

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen (a excepción de los mafiosos, Lugat y Juliet), son propiedad de Kouta Hirano, autor original de la obra._


	8. Rumbo a un cambio de personalidad

**Capítulo VII: rumbo a un cambio de personalidad**

_Febrero 1991_

La luna está en todo su esplendor y la ciudad de Londres se encuentra completamente iluminada, dándole un aspecto de total belleza. En lo más alto de un edificio, se posa una silueta alta que no deja de mirar ese astro nocturno, sus ojos rojizos muestran que está embelesado con la belleza de ese brillo tan claro, sus labios forman una sonrisa única en él.

Al observar la luna, dirige su vista hacia el paisaje nocturno que se le presenta, a pesar de que estaba completamente oscuro, podía ver perfectamente. Se coloca un sombrero que combina perfectamente su abrigo rojo carmín, y salta para mirar a unos seres que tenían las intenciones de escapar.

-Tal parece que los humanos se vuelven monstruos, con el simple hecho de pedir su ayuda- comenta en tono irónico mientras sonríe con burla.

-Vete de aquí, no nos molestes si no quieres que acabemos contigo- dice un ser completamente blanco, quien viste ropas negras y tiene en sus manos algunas cajas.

-Son repugnantes- responde el ser de rojo.

Ese ser, había encontrado a varios vampiros que estaban sacando cajas que parecían ser armas. Las tenían ocultas en una casa que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, y alguien les pidió que las sacaran de ahí para ser enviadas a otro sitio, posiblemente a uno más seguro.

En ese preciso momento, los vampiros estaban por atacar al de rojo cuando… escuchan el sonido de algunos rifles que se preparan para disparar. Notan que estaban completamente rodeados de varios hombres y al fondo, miran que alguien se acercaba.

-El tráfico de armas está muy penado, sobretodo por quienes ordenan que les envíen armas- dice un hombre no muy mayor que viste como mayordomo; a su lado, se encuentra una chica de unos trece años, quien llevaba su cabello rubio completamente suelto y detrás de unas delgadas gafas redondas, oculta unos hermosos ojos color zafiro.

-Veo que no tienen alguna escapatoria- musita el del sombrero y mira a la chica, quien sonríe ligeramente.

-¡Tenemos órdenes de acabar con quien se interponga!- y uno de ellos trata de atacar a la chica que se sorprende y, da un paso hacia atrás cuando… unos hilos hacen pedazos al monstruo.

-Y nosotros acabaremos con ustedes, señorita Integra, creo que es mejor que le dejes esto a Alucard.

La chica se queda pensativa, mira al vampiro de rojo y luego a los seres inferiores que deseaban seguir con su trabajo. Integra da un paso y los mira con seriedad.

-Creo que lo mejor será que dejen de hacer eso, aunque quiero que me digan… ¿por qué les pidieron que traficaran armas? ¿Para quién trabajan?

Integra se muestra segura de sí misma y los seres no entendían como era posible que una niña como ella, tuviera la valentía de interrogarlos. Alucard observa que ellos no dicen palabra alguna, por lo que atraviesa con su mano a uno, quien se hace polvo al instante, quedando solamente tres de ellos.

-Ella pidió que hablaran, será mejor que digan algo antes de que acabe con ustedes tres- comenta Alucard en un tono amenazador y burlón.

-Un humano… las quiere para una… una emboscada- musita uno de los vampiros que tiembla de miedo al sentir la mano de Alucard cerca de su cuello.

-¿Para quién es la emboscada?- pregunta de nuevo Integra.

-¡No lo sabemos! Solo nos ordenaron que enviáramos esto a otra ciudad- comenta otro de los vampiros tratando de no perder de vista los hilos de Walter, quien lo miraba de manera amenazadora.

Para los presentes, era un fastidio porque no decían casi nada; Integra se toca su cabeza tratando de no perder la paciencia y luego bosteza, pues había estado leyendo informes toda la tarde sin descansar.

-Alucard, te pido de favor que los hagas hablar- comenta la chica- si no sacas nada… haz lo que quieras con ellos, la verdad que es fastidioso leer reportes y… no digan nada- responde tratando de evitar otro bostezo.

-Está bien,… bueno, como lo escucharon inútiles, o hablan o…. se las ven conmigo.

De esa manera, Integra se aleja con Walter de ahí mientras Alucard, los acorrala como si fueran animales de ganado. Los tres vampiros miraban con terror a ese ser de sombrero, pues no sabían que sería de sus vidas estando con él. Cuando Walter enciende el automóvil, Integra mira hacia el sitio donde están esos seres y Alucard, suspira pensando que se trata de otra noche desperdiciada. Walter la mira por el espejo retrovisor y le sonríe un poco.

-No se desanime, mañana lo dará a conocer con la Mesa Redonda, y esperemos a ver que tiene Alucard, o bien…esperemos que también consigamos algo en la siguiente reunión.

-Hemos estado así una semana… casi ni he dormido- comenta la chica tratando de soportar el sueño.

Y así, se van los dos de regreso a la mansión, donde Integra no hace más que subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación y dormir, pues al día siguiente tenía clases; además, no podía faltar porque tenía algunos exámenes. Walter solo la sigue y la ayuda un poco para acostarla, él nota que en las últimas dos semanas, la chica se había esforzado mucho porque había recibido el informe de que un miembro del parlamento inglés, quien estaba traficando armas con ayuda de vampiros.

Los miembros de la Mesa Redonda le pidieron que tratara de arreglar ese asunto antes de que la reina solicitara una reunión con el parlamento, pues no sería de buen gusto que ella se enterara de ese caso. Lo peor de todo era que a la chica, no le dieron un informe completo y, con ayuda de Walter, tuvo que dedicarse a investigar un poco para dar con el paradero de los vampiros que hacían ese movimiento sucio. De esa forma, Integra no tuvo más que dedicarse casi de lleno a eso, dejando a un lado sus estudios que también requerían de su atención.

Para Walter, consideraba que era un acto poco justo por parte de la Mesa Redonda, tras recibir esa misión, él trató de persuadirlos pero ninguno de ellos aceptó la sugerencia de permitir que se tenga resuelto el asunto, después del tiempo que ellos estiman. Al final, no hubo de otra más que llevar a cabo esa misión, aunque el mayordomo sospecha que todo fue plan con maña porque ellos seguían sin aceptar a la chica, a pesar de cumplir casi un año que tomó el liderazgo de Hellsing.

Unas pocas horas después, Integra se encuentra profundamente dormida en su habitación. Se encuentra tan dormida que, no siente que alguien camina lentamente hacia ella, se sienta en su cama y…

-Ya me hice cargo de ellos.

Al decir eso, Integra se despierta de golpe y lo primero que ve, son unos ojos rojizos que no dejaban de mirarla. Ella se queda paralizada para que después… gritara con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI, MONSTRUO!- y le lanza algunas almohadas, las cuales Alucard no esquiva y cae al suelo.

-¡Niña tonta! ¿Por qué me haces esto?- gruñe mirándola molesto, Integra se sorprende al ver quien se trataba pero se asusta más, al escuchar la puerta de su habitación abrirse de golpe. Walter había entrado en plan de defender a su ama.

La chica enciende la luz de su mesita de noche para observar al vampiro molesto y cruzado de brazos, parecía que no le gustó que le lanzaran las almohadas e Integra, no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Walter suspira aliviado al saber que se trataba del vampiro y, se sienta en una silla.

-¿Por qué me despiertas, Alucard? tengo examen mañana- comenta la chica algo molesta- mejor dime mañana lo que tengas que…- pero se queda helada al ver que sus sábanas tenían algo de sangre; lo que daba a entender que, Alucard se hizo cargo de ellos… pues sus manos y en su mejilla, tenían algo de ese líquido carmín.

-Debo decir que fue demasiado fácil acabar con ellos, y no dijeron nada interesante o que sea útil, solo me sirvieron como un almuerzo de segunda- responde el vampiro en tono fastidiado. Además, debes ser más clara con tus órdenes, en ningún momento mencionaste que te diera mi informe al día siguiente o especificaste que estarías durmiendo.

Para Walter, eso fue el arranque de otra de muchas discusiones de esos dos; Integra cierra sus puños con fuerza para controlarse un poco pero, mira de forma amenazadora a Alucard.

-¡¡Pero es de lógica!! ¡¡¡Cómo tienes el atrevimiento de despertarme!!! Eres un insensible, y ¡¡¡todavía manchas mis sábanas de sangre!!!- dice molesta la chica mientras se levanta y se acerca al vampiro que sonreía divertido.

-Considéralo como una prueba de que hago mi trabajo o…. ¿deseas que te traiga la cabeza de alguno de ellos? Por mi, no hay problema si lo hago,… si son tus órdenes.

Integra no duda en empujarlo pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente y Alucard, solo ríe ante el acto fallido de su ama, pero calla de inmediato al sentir en su cabeza, una pistola con la que le apuntaba Integra.

-Una más, y disparo.

-Lady Integra, por favor- Walter se levanta para detenerla y quitarle el arma- … está cansada, mejor hablemos de esto mañana que regrese de clases.

-Mejor, no me gusta que me llenen la cabeza de balas….- tras decir eso, Alucard desaparece e Integra suelta el arma y cae en su cama casi dormida.

-Buenas noches Walter- y unos segundos después, se queda dormida y el mayordomo no hace más que acomodar sus sábanas (no las puede cambiar porque Integra se había quedado completamente dormida) y sale de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, la joven Integra parece que tendría un día complicado, pues agracias a la velada del día anterior, se despierta un poco tarde y se arregla con prisa para llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Walter hace todo lo posible por tranquilizarla, pero ella siente tanta presión que evita escucharlo para no gritar o perder el control. Cuando llega al colegio, nota que faltaban algunos minutos para la hora de entrada, por lo que suspira y trata de calmarse lo necesario para concentrarse.

Sus compañeros de clase la miran con extrañeza, y más, porque su rostro mostraba cansancio; posiblemente se debe a que pasó toda la noche estudiando (desde el punto de vista de ellos), aunque no sabían que se debió a su "trabajo".

-¡Buenos días Integra!- saluda un jovencito de su edad, sus ojos cafés se posan en una Integra que se dejaba caer en su mesa.

-…vete- musita la chica tratando de alejarlo; el chico sin importarle, se acerca a ella y coloca su mano sobre la cabellera rubia de la chica.

-Estudiaste mucho, ¿verdad?- pregunta con curiosidad e Integra lo mira como si se tratara de una broma pesada; en realidad, no había estudiado casi.

-No estoy de humor, Alfred- responde la chica malhumorada.

Alfred sonríe con nerviosismo y decide mejor sentarse en su lugar. El chico se trataba del único amigo de Integra; además de Juliet, Alfred era de los pocos que hablaban con Integra porque todos la consideraban como alguien rara. Alfred y ella se conocieron unos meses atrás, cuando él había sido transferido al colegio e intentaba dar con el salón, Integra lo ayuda y ambos se dan cuenta que están en la misma aula; y a partir de ese momento, el chico procura estar con ella.

Unos minutos después, llega el profesor y anuncia a todos los estudiantes que el examen estaba por iniciar, Integra suspira mientras piensa en su interior que no fuera tan complicado. Alfred la mira y le sonríe, como si le diera suerte ese gesto que, deja extrañada a la chica. Después de unas dos horas, la chica de lentes sale del aula con una apariencia de que no le fue nada bien y, se va tan rápido que deja atrás al pobre chico.

Integra se acuesta sobre el césped del jardín y cierra sus ojos un momento, pues deseaba relajarse un poco luego del tormento por el que pasó minutos atrás. Al momento de abrirlos, observa una silueta blanca, cabello azabache negro y…

-¿No se supone que los vampiros duermen en el día?- pregunta Integra al ver a Alucard con su apariencia de niño, éste le sonríe divertido y la mira fijamente.

-Solo te vengo a informar que la Mesa Redonda no está muy alegre, como se nota que te quieren presionar... ha pasado casi un año y no te aceptan, deberías ser más observadora- comenta el chico con cierto sarcasmo que Integra se pone seria.

-Como te gusta jugar conmigo, ¿verdad?- pregunta Integra en tono serio- ya sé eso, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

-Te lo digo porque… te aconsejo que seas más atenta, a sus palabras, sus reacciones y lo que te dan para que lo revises- en ese instante, el chico se acerca a Integra y posa ambas manos en el rostro de ella- no me decepciones.

La chica se queda completamente paralizada ante ese acto, Alucard sonríe divertido y se aleja rápidamente de ella. Integra se queda en completo silencio, pensaba si lo que le decía ese vampiro era verdad o, solo trataba de divertirse un poco a falta de trabajo.

-No sé por que vienes a decírmelo- musita extrañada.

-Por que deseo ver como reaccionas- responde rápidamente- será divertido la forma en la que demostrarás si eres realmente una líder- toma un mechón de su cabello azabache y juega con él- si realmente quieres, puedes detenerlos… tú tienes los elementos necesarios.

-¡Ya cállate! Parece que me das a entender que acabe con ellos o no sé, como si desearan hacerme algo- dice con seriedad la chica- ellos saben perfectamente que se meterían en un lío muy grande.

Al decir esas palabras, Alucard simplemente se ríe, era como si la humana le hubiera leído la mente. Integra no entiende mucho su reacción y lo mira de forma fulminante.

-¡No juegues conmigo! Soy tu ama, se supone que debes respetarme, ¿no?

-Y lo hago, pero si quieres salir viva… demuéstrales quien eres realmente, es lo malo de tener a personal que es tan inepto que, piensa que una mujer y una niña como tú, pueda ocupar el lugar del gran Sir Arthur Hellsing.

Integra había perdido la paciencia y, toma una piedra del suelo para lanzarla aunque, Alucard desaparece en ese momento. La chica estaba muy molesta porque no entendía la acción del vampiro y más, que tuvo la "delicadeza" de decirle lo que pasaba. En ese momento, llega Alfred corriendo, ella se sorprende al verlo y trata de tomar aire para no tratarlo mal.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando en todos lados… ¿estás bien?

-Claro que lo estoy, perdona… la verdad, no me siento bien, creo que me fue pésimo en el examen.

-No te preocupes Integra, ¡seguro que saldrás bien! para el próximo examen si quieres, podemos estudiar juntos.

La chica simplemente asiente, no estaba para hablar del asunto y prefirió olvidarse de todo hasta la tarde en la que llega a su casa. Walter no le dice nada sobre ese asunto porque deseaba hacerlo cuando estuvieran en casa, pues durante el día, esos hombres habían hecho una reunión sin siquiera consultarlo con ella.

Todos llegaron a la mansión y se dirigieron a la sala de juntas, Walter trató de detenerlos pero no pudo hacerlo; ellos estaban ahí para que diera el informe de actividades del día anterior y, como no vieron a Integra, pensaban que se trataba de un acto irresponsable.

Ya dentro de la mansión, Integra mira con curiosidad al mayordomo y ésta, le pide una explicación refiriéndose a lo que Alucard le comentó.

-Walter, ¿qué pasó exactamente?

-Lady Integra, debo decirle que los miembros de la Mesa Redonda, se están comportando demasiado exigentes con su persona- comenta pensando cada palabra que le dice a su ama- Ellos están en la sala de juntas esperando su presencia, quieren saber la razón por la que no tiene el informe de anoche.

-¿Qué cosa? Pero, ¡ellos lo querían dentro de dos días!- pregunta extrañada la chica.

-Lo sé pero, cambiaron de opinión, traté de detenerlos pero… exigen verla.

Era lo que le faltaba, esos seres lo único que desean es obstaculizar el deber de Integra. Ella no podía creer que pasando casi un año de que tomó el lugar de su padre, no podía ser "aceptada" por ellos; no tuvo de otra que dirigirse a la sala de juntas y abrir con todas sus fuerzas, las puertas de ese lugar.

-Quiero una explicación a todo esto- dice en tono molesto, los presentes la miran con seriedad y ninguno dice palabra alguna hasta que ella camina un poco.

-Deténgase señorita Integra- dice uno de ellos- estamos molestos porque no entregó el informe, era importante hacerlo para saber la situación de ese caso.

-Es muy sencillo, esos vampiros ya están muertos… mi sirviente se encargó de ellos, ¿contentos?- responde en tono de reto.

Los presentes se quedan en completo silencio, no creían que esas fueran sus palabras hasta que uno de ellos, quien parecía ser el de mayor edad, se levanta de su asiento.

-Una señorita como usted, no debe tener ese comportamiento… además, hemos pensado que sea Walter quien la dirija, hemos observado a lo largo de este primer año que usted, no toma con seriedad este prodigioso puesto, a Sir Arthur no le daría gusto saber que su hija no es apta.

Integra se queda sin palabras a eso, Walter baja la mirada pensando que en algún momento le dirían eso. El resto de los presentes asienten a esas palabras, mientras que la chica trata de formular algún argumento.

-¿Cómo pueden decir eso? ¿Por qué piensan eso de mi?- pregunta tratando de mantener la calma.

-Es sencillo, no ha cumplido perfectamente con su deber… su padre estando con vida, nunca permitió que se le escapara algún demonio o vampiro que se le cruzara, además que mantenía en un control adecuado a esa bestia.

-No sabe usted pero, el primer año es muy importante señorita Integra- responde otro de los presentes que se levanta de su asiento y camina alrededor de ella- es el que nos dice si realmente el líder es el adecuado.

-Eso no es justo- dice ella sin mostrar que en su interior, se sentía realmente molesta- hago todo mi esfuerzo, y tampoco es mi propósito darles gusto; es más, si dicen que soy la líder… ¡les guste o no, tienen que seguir mis órdenes!

Y de esa forma, la chica se va de ahí corriendo, los presentes se miran y algunos sonríen como pensando que lograron lo que deseaban. Walter por su lado los observa con seriedad y hace una inclinación.

-La señorita desea que se retiren, regresen mañana para la reunión de siempre- y sale de ahí sin decir más, los presentes se levantan para irse de ahí.

En otro sitio alejado de la sala, Integra se encuentra sentada en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas, en su interior sentía una gran molestia ante esos hombres que no dejan de criticarla. Por un breve momento piensa que ser líder, no era algo tan sencillo y más, por las circunstancias en la que se dio la obtención de su posición. Cierra un momento sus ojos y se promete así misma que no iba a llorar, no deseaba mostrarse débil como otras ocasiones.

-No sé como no los hacen desaparecer, digo… muchos de ellos siguen sin entender que Arthur ya se murió, y que su hija es la heredera oficial de la organización- dice una voz desde la parte más oscura del pasillo. Integra alza su vista y mira la silueta alta de Alucard.

-Ya sabías que esto pasaría, ¿verdad?- pregunta la chica mirando a los ojos a su sirviente, éste sonríe como siempre lo hace, de tal forma que la hace enojar más.

-Seré una bestia, pero… si deseas que haya un buen trato entre amo y sirviente, creo que a veces es bueno escuchar las palabras de este servidor- comenta Alucard mientras se acerca a ella.

-…- Integra se queda en completo silencio, como si analizara las palabras del vampiro, suspira un poco y le responde- eso sería caer en tu manipulación.

Alucard, al escuchar eso, se queda sin una respuesta acertada que pueda defenderlo; en el fondo, era como una muestra de que no confiaba completamente en él. El vampiro trata de mantener la paciencia antes de iniciar otra discusión que los llevaría a algo sin solución.

-Si realmente deseas sobrevivir a esos seres, debes saber con quiénes realmente puedes contar- responde mirando a la chica a los ojos- son tan detestables todos ellos que merecen desaparecer por completo, yo puedo cumplirte cualquier deseo…

-No caeré, pero ahora que estás de ofrecido y me doy cuenta que estás muy al tanto de lo que pasa, serías tan amable de decirme ¿Porqué ese rechazo? ¿No se supone que al líder se le debe de obedecer y ser leal?- pregunta la chica fijando su vista hacia el suelo, el vampiro se extraña ante esa pregunta pero no le queda de otra que responderle; después de todo, él era el sirviente.

-No creen que una niña malcriada de tan solo trece años, pueda liderar Hellsing, así de simple- responde el vampiro.

Entre los dos hay un silencio que parece durar horas pero, cual va siendo la sorpresa del vampiro que, la chica se levanta y sin decir algo, se va a su habitación. Alucard no hace más que seguirla y prefiere observarla desde las sombras, le daba curiosidad saber lo que Integra tenía en mente. Nota que ella se observa en el espejo y nota una mirada de molestia y completa seriedad, al mismo tiempo, ve cómo la chica abre su armario y busca algo.

-_¿Qué hace? No puedo entrar a sus pensamientos pero se nota muy decidida_- piensa el vampiro aún extrañado ante la actitud de su ama.

Observa que la chica parece que se cambia de ropas, deja la falda larga color verde aluzado que suele usar y opta por otra cosa. También mira que la chica saca de una pequeña caja, unos guantes blancos con los que cubre sus manos delgadas y finas, así como viste un saco oscuro. Alucard mira que Integra había optado por otra clase de ropas, no eran esas que la hacen ver una señorita sino… se trataba de un pantalón oscuro, una blusa blanca y encima de ella, un saco del mismo color. Sus manos visten guantes blancos y su cuello, era adornado por una corbata de color azul.

La chica abre sus ojos con algo de sorpresa al ver que Alucard, la había observado en casi todo momento, pero mira que ese ser fijaba su vista en ella como si hubiera hecho algo increíble. Al mismo momento, llega Walter que se queda sorprendido ante el acto de su dama, y más, porque ve que Integra toma unas tijeras y se las acerca a su cabellera rubia…

-¡Lady Integra! ¡No cometa una locura con su cabello!- grita el mayordomo, Integra lo mira y en tono algo molesto le contesta.

-¡¡No soy Lady Integra sino, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing!! Y quiero que a partir de este momento, no se me considere como una niña sino… como un líder que tiene en sus manos, el control de una organización que se dedica a acabar con vampiros y otros seres que pongan en peligro a Gran Bretaña y a la Corona. Y si hay alguien que no esté de acuerdo con ello, puede irse porque ¡no me impedirán el cumplimiento de mi deber!

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para todos que, Alucard aplaude ante tal discurso. Walter mira la expresión de su antiguo compañero, pensando que había algo nuevo en él, como si realmente le gustara ver ese cambio de actitud en la chica; sin dudarlo, sonríe y también aplaude, dando a entender que estaba orgulloso de Integra. Ella los mira con porte y decisión, para que al final sonriera.

-¡Perfecto mi niña!- dice Walter, aunque la chica la mira con seriedad- así debe de hablar una verdadera líder, su padre ha de estar muy orgulloso de ti- pero se queda algo pensativo- debo decir que se ve magnífica así pero…

En ese momento, Walter se acerca hasta el tocador de la chica y toma la cajita que le había dado en Navidad. La abre y le coloca en la corbata, esa cruz de plata que le regaló, simbolizando por completo, que ella era la líder de Hellsing.

-Listo - dice el mayordomo mientras se aleja de ella y hace una pequeña reverencia, la cual, Integra acepta con respeto. Sus ojos zafiros se posan en Alucard, quien en silencio miraba todo.

-Gracias Alucard- y sin pensarlo mucho, se acerca al vampiro y la mira con extrañeza.

-No agradezcas, aunque vistas eso, no dejarás de…- pero no termina de hablar porque siente que unos delgados brazos lo rodean, sus ojos se abren de sorpresa al recibir tan extraño gesto para él. Integra no dudó en abrazarlo como una muestra de agradecimiento y Alucard, se siente completamente paralizado, no sabe como reaccionar y opta por colocar su mano sobre esa cabellera rubia.

Al final, Integra le regala una sonrisa y sale de la habitación junto con Walter, quien disimula que había notado la reacción del vampiro. Los dos salen del lugar y Alucard, se queda ahí, aún pensativo ante ese gesto, una acción que nunca había sentido o mejor dicho, que tenía tiempo de no sentir. Mira sus manos como si mantuviera aún, la calidez de esa humana a quien sirve; observa la puerta por la que salió y se pierde en sus pensamientos.

-_Es una humana rara, es… admirable su… deseo de salir adelante_- piensa para si mismo- _eso, la hace aún más interesante_- y al pensar eso, sus labios se curvan para formar esa sonrisa irónica que lo caracteriza- extrañaré a la cría llorona, espero que esto pueda divertirme un poco, je.

Y desparece del lugar, posiblemente esperando lo que se avecina o, conocer qué tan lejos podría llegar esa niña que lo liberó.

_**Fin del capítulo VII**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos!!! Antes que nada, quiero desearles un maravilloso 2009 y que todas sus metas se cumplan! Mucha suerte con lo que se propongan y que sea mejor que el año anterior!!!

Ah, y Bunny Saito está regreso luego de unas fiestas un poco locas, y al mismo tiempo, regreso con una nueva actualización de esta historia. Como ven, no pasa mucho en este capítulo pero vemos que Integra parece que perdió la paciencia (como no, con esas personas que te dicen cada día que no haces bien las cosas…) y tomó la decisión de dar un cambio a su personalidad y todo, gracias a la "inspiración" de Alucard.

Como ven, así Integra opta porque se dirijan a ella como "Sir" y no como "Lady", lo hizo para ver si así la respetan un poco más o, tomen con mayor importancia su papel dentro de Hellsing. La reacción de la Mesa Redonda ante este cambio, se verá en el siguiente capítulo, así como otras sorpresas que Integra les tiene a ellos.

Con respecto a Alucard, le fue muy raro que Integra reaccionara así con él, es decir, que lo abrazara ¿Qué habrá sentido realmente? Será posible que ¿se haya dado cuenta que vale la pena ser su sirviente? Son preguntas que aún no tienen una respuesta muy clara, pero de algo sí estoy segura: Alucard se ha dado cuenta que Integra no es cualquier humana, lo que podría desencadenar un extraño interés…

En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización. Eso sí, no me olvido de agradecer en GRANDE todos sus comentarios, apoyo pero sobretodo, interés en la historia, pues gracias a ustedes hacen que la historia perdure y siga avanzando…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que los tomo mucho en cuenta, y los invito a que sigan leyendo esta historia porque, todavía quedan muchas cosas que revelar en los primeros 10 años de la relación entre Integra y Alucard.

Se despide con mucho cariño.

Bunny Saito

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kouta Hirano, autor original de "Hellsing"._


	9. Pertenencias ocultas

**Capítulo VIII: pertenencias ocultas**

_Junio 1991_

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Integra optó por un cambio de personalidad. En una junta con la Mesa Redonda, dejó a más de uno extrañado ante la forma de comportarse. Ella tenía más que claro que no dejaría que ellos, opacaran su deseo de llevar a cabo su deber. De esta forma comenzó a observar algunas reformas que parecían adecuadas para la organización, no le importaba si esos seres estaban de acuerdo con ella o no, después de todo, estaba Walter que la ayudaba y… Alucard.

Un día caluroso de Junio, Integra se había retrasado un poco en regresar a la mansión para estar en la reunión diaria de la Mesa Redonda. Walter no conocía mucho la causa pero tiene la idea de que se trata de asuntos escolares de último momento, por lo que avisa a los miembros y éstos, no hacen más que esperar.

Mientras esperan la llegada de Integra, todos parecen pensativos y cada quien en su propio asunto, esto fue así hasta que el señor de mayor edad, se levanta de su asiento y alza la voz para que todos lo escuchen.

-En lo que llega, ¿Se han dado cuenta de todo lo que ha hecho en tan pocos meses?- y les da a todos, lo que parece ser un informe de actividades de los últimos meses- Esa niña parece que nos quiere demostrar que realmente puede llevar el peso de la organización.

-Es lo que observamos Sir Island, Sir Integra ha optado por hablar con su majestad para pedir una mayor autonomía para la organización; así como ha pedido por medio de Walter, que se demande la obtención de soldados propios, entre otras cosas- dice otro hombre que leía con detenimiento el informe.

Integra estaba haciendo diversas peticiones porque piensa que eso ayudaría a que el funcionamiento de la organización sea mejor. Sólo tiene trece años, pero no le impide tener ideas que su mayordomo le pule y sean presentadas como proyectos a la reina o, para la misma Mesa Redonda. Estos hombres no entienden mucho el cambio de actitud de la chica porque de un día para otro, llega ella con la idea de plantarles cara y no dejarse llevar por lo que dicen ellos.

Para algunos de los presentes, lo que estaba haciendo la chica podría representar un peligro, sobretodo para el beneficio de ellos mismos. Gracias a eso, otro de los presentes se levanta de su asiento y camina alrededor de la sala, Sir Island simplemente se sienta para escuchar con atención esas palabras.

-Tal parece que nuestro deseo de presionarla, ha dado los resultados negativos, la chica con ayuda del mayordomo, no hace más que cambios que nos están perjudicando- comenta el señor, mientras mira a todos con seriedad- al menos por mi parte, no entiendo el por qué Sir Arthur prefirió que su propia hija tomara su lugar, en vez de su hermano Sir Richard…él pudo llevar mejor Hellsing ¿No se dan cuenta que estamos perdiendo beneficios?

-Eso es verdad- responde Sir Island mientras cierra sus ojos por un momento- pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, ya no hay otro miembro de la familia que tome el lugar de la chica.

Al decir eso, todos bajan la mirada, dando a entender que el anciano tiene toda la razón. El que se había levantado de su asiento y se encontraba caminando por la sala, choca sus manos contra la mesa y mira al anciano con una sonrisa en sus labios, pues tenía una idea en su mente.

-Tal vez sea verdad eso, pero no perdemos la esperanza de que en algún momento, podamos deshacernos de esa chica, a Sir Richard le hubiera gustado que nosotros, termináramos lo que él, jamás pudo hacer. Mírelo así Sir Island, mas de la mitad de los presentes y lo incluyo a usted, piensa que ella no es la persona adecuada… pero, si nos ponemos todos de acuerdo, podremos encontrar la mejor manera de acabar con ella.

Los presentes se encuentran en total silencio mientras escuchan ese plan tan macabro, el deseo por deshacerse de Integra era tan grande que, no dudarían en buscar el medio para terminar con su vida.

-Y ¿Realmente creen que podrán lograrlo? Les recuerdo que la niña está protegida por Walter, a quien les sugiero que no lo subestimen, y ese abominable vampiro que es el arma secreta de Hellsing- comenta Sir Island en un tono serio.

-Eso lo sabemos perfectamente pero, podemos buscar a las personas para que lleven a la chica a su perdición; es más, podemos pedirle algo de ayuda a Penwood- comenta el hombre pero Sir Insland se muestra más molesto de lo normal.

-Hagan lo que se les de su gana, yo solo me limito a observar pero… les sugiero algo, mejor piensen lo que harán, después no habrá vuelta atrás, no jueguen con fuego.

Cuando dice eso, el hombre se queda en completo silencio, tenía claro que el anciano no se equivocaba pero tampoco iba a permitir que una niña como Integra, le impidiera beneficiarse. En ese momento, la puerta se abre y entra Integra con esas vestimentas que la hacen ver un poco más grande, a su lado estaba Walter que miraba a los presentes con curiosidad.

-Bienvenida sea Sir Integra- saluda Sir Island mientras hace un ademán para invitarla a que se siente en su silla; ella sin decir palabra alguna, se sienta y Walter comienza a hablar sobre algunos avances de algunos casos, sobretodo, el que tiene que ver con el vampiro Lugat.

Alucard observa todo desde la parte más alejada de la sala; como todo está oscuro, se le hace más sencillo estar presente sin ser visto. Había escuchado con anterioridad, cada palabra de esa extraña conversación de la Mesa Redonda y piensa que esos humanos, sólo se están jugando su propia existencia, aunque prefiere pensar en el asunto que se está tratando en ese momento.

-… No se sabía nada de Lugat o de cualquiera de los miembros de la mafia para quien trabaja pero, por fuentes fidedignas, se sabe que han dejado Italia y parece que pretenden regresar a Londres- explica Walter mientras presenta algunas diapositivas de algunas víctimas de Lugat- El Vaticano quiere tomar como propio este caso, pero saben perfectamente que no pueden violar el acuerdo que tienen con nosotros, a menos que alguno de sus hombres se vea involucrado.

Todos escuchan con atención esa explicación e Integra siente que alguien la observa y mira hacia el fondo; nota la silueta de Alucard, quien parece que vigila todo. Walter sigue explicando la situación hasta que Integra decide hablar al respecto.

-Creo que en caso de que regrese ese vampiro, hay que estar muy alertas, no se sabe de lo que pueda ser capaz- comenta Integra mientras se acerca a las diapositivas- tal parece que han hecho de las suyas y son tan astutos que. El Vaticano no ha podido dar con ellos.

-Sir Integra tiene razón- responde Walter- a pesar de que se han presentado otros casos de vampiros, éstos no han sido de gran importancia pero Lugat, representa un caso especial porque parece ser un vampiro de alto nivel.

-Y parece verdad porque se pudo acabar con él desde hace tiempo pero, tal parece que ni el monstruo que mantienen en la parte subterránea de la mansión lo pudo detener- comenta otro de los hombres con seriedad, Integra hace caso omiso y siguen hablando del asunto por un rato más.

Unas dos horas después, todos se retiran e Integra se encuentra sola en la sala aunque no toma en cuenta que Alucard se sienta enfrente de ella, y parece divertido a su persona. Ella percibe ese gesto y se voltea para mirarlo.

-Haremos lo que sea para acabar con Lugat pero, no sé como no pudiste terminar con él- comenta mirándolo fijamente.

-Por que subestimé su poder, pero gracias a eso, he perdido mi arma… le pediré a Walter que diseñe una nueva para mí- responde Alucard con algo de seriedad.

-No sabía que Walter hiciera eso- sonríe la chica y el vampiro suspira fastidiado.

-Soy de los pocos que conocen realmente a Walter, te faltan mil años para lograrlo… niñita.

Eso hace enojar a Integra, algo que detestaba en los últimos meses era que alguien le dijera niña o sus derivados (excepto Walter). Lo anterior, se debe a que optó por tomar una actitud mucho más seria en ser la líder de Hellsing, los miembros de la Mesa Redonda terminaron la paciencia, además que el vampiro la inspiró para que lo hiciera.

Integra al escuchar eso, no duda en acercarse al vampiro para darle su merecido cuando él, la toma de su mano y la acerca a su persona. Ella se queda en completo silencio mientras que Alucard, la mira fijamente.

-Es la verdad, eres una niña… tanto es así que no te has desarrollado por completo, je- pero no se espera un bofetón por parte de la chica, quien después sale de esa sala algo molesta.

Mientras camina por el pasillo, la chica se topa con Walter que tiene lo que parece ser, un juego de llaves; éste le da curiosidad de ver a Integra que parecía algo molesta y,… sonrojada. Se le acerca y ésta, se asusta al no sentirlo cerca.

-Walter, no te había visto- musita ella.

-Pensé que se quedaría más tiempo en la sala de juntas, señorita Integra- comenta Walter con una sonrisa- supongo que no le importa si me acompaña, desde hace unos meses deseo mostrarle algo que de seguro le encantará.

La chica se queda extrañada, pues Walter no suele pedirle esa clase de favores y asiente, por lo que ambos caminan por alguno de los largos pasillos de la mansión. Los dos llegan a una zona de la casa en la que casi nadie pasa; no se trata de una zona restringida pero generalmente estaba sola, perfecta para tener algo de total privacidad. Ella nota que se acercan a una habitación poco común, pues jamás había estado ahí.

De esa forma, se queda en completo silencio mientras Walter toma la llave adecuada y abre el sitio, ambos entran al lugar, y nota la chica que se trata de un lugar oscuro. Walter enciende una lámpara y el lugar se ilumina lo necesario. La habitación es muy amplia, repleta de libros, objetos extraños y algunas valijas en las que se desconoce su contenido; y en una esquina, se encuentra un escritorio de tamaño mediano de madera, y sobre él, una libreta vieja.

Integra se asombra por el lugar, podía oler ese aroma a viejo que se acumulaba por los libros que se encontraban en una de las paredes. No tenía idea alguna de que hubiera un sitio como ese en su casa, su padre jamás se lo había contado y eso, la emocionaba un poco. Walter la mira y le da la llave con la que abrió el lugar.

-Su padre quería que entrara a este sitio cuando fueras más grande y, tuviera la suficiente madurez pero, pienso que este es el momento adecuado- comenta Walter mientras hace una inclinación.

-Ya veo pero, realmente es…como una oficina, ¿verdad?- pregunta la chica con una gran curiosidad en sus palabras.

-Era la oficina privada de su padre y de su abuelo- responde Walter, por lo que deja a Integra sorprendida- es un sitio al que solían recurrir cuando deseaban estar solos, Sir Arthur la usaba para alejarse de Alucard, en esos tiempos era más insoportable que ahora.

-Ya veo, pero no se supone que los libros están en la biblioteca de abajo, entonces… ¿Qué son estos libros que parecen como de museo?- pregunta la chica mirando el librero.

-Estos libros contienen cosas propias de su familia, señorita- dice Walter- se puede decir que son archivos secretos de Hellsing, hay datos de todo tipo y cosas relacionadas con la fundación de la organización.

-¡Pero eso mi padre me lo enseñó hace años!- responde Integra algo desilusionada con lo que le dijo su mayordomo pero él, sonríe divertido ante esas palabras.

-Aquí hay cosas mucho más profundas, su padre quería que supiera todo sobre la organización y su familia, pero siempre hay datos que siempre es mejor conocer por cuenta propia, eso es lo que hace más fuerte a un líder de Hellsing.

Los dos se quedan en silencio unos segundos, Integra se sentía asombrada por estar en esa habitación, piensa que dentro de ese lugar, podría encontrar algunas cosas que aún no le quedan claras de todo. Walter rompe ese hielo para decirle si deseaba dejarla sola un rato o no, ella asiente y el mayordomo sale del lugar cerrando la puerta.

Rápidamente, Integra toma uno de los libros del librero, no le importa cual porque ninguno tenía el título a simple vista, a fuerzas tenía que abrirlos para saber su contenido. Ese libro que toma le llama la atención al observar en la primera página, el símbolo de su familia y después de hojear un poco, encuentra un dibujo de lo que parece ser su abuelo y…

-Drácula,… el mejor vampiro que cayó bajo las manos de un humano- se dice para sí misma- mi padre siempre me hablaba de él como un ser terrible, que bueno que mi abuelo acabó con él, no me gustaría verlo vivo- y mira la imagen de ese ser que peleó en contra de su abuelo a finales del siglo XIX- da miedo.

A pesar que Integra era una chica valiente en casi todos los sentidos, siempre que su padre le hablaba del enemigo principal de Hellsing, es decir, del famoso Conde Drácula, ella sentía un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Se puede decir que era el único ser al que temía un poco, sobretodo porque decía que era un vampiro realmente poderoso y sádico. Sir Arthur le comentaba que no se preocupara porque su abuelo se hizo cargo de él, pero siempre le dejaba a su hija, un poco de temor que hasta en la actualidad, perturba un poco a la chica.

Cierra de inmediato ese libro y lo deja en su lugar, fija su vista en el escritorio y mira la libreta vieja, le extraña ver algo como eso pero decide tomarla, aunque escucha una voz que le detiene de ese acto.

-Si no estás preparada, mejor ni lo leas.

-Eres tú Alucard, te dije que no quería verte- responde con molestia la chica- estoy enojada por lo que me dijiste hace rato, es molesto escucharte a veces.

-Tienes demasiada curiosidad, lo que hay aquí… son cosas que ni siquiera conocen los torpes de la Mesa Redonda, muchas cosas son interesantes y otras, lúgubres.

-Es normal que tenga curiosidad, pero ¿cómo sabes lo que hay aquí?

-Porque he estado aquí, como tú, yo también tengo dudas… a veces me sigo preguntando el por qué Sir Arthur, dejó que su hija se quedara con la organización si estaba su ambicioso hermano.

Esa cuestión deja en silencio a la chica, era una pregunta que solía hacerse con frecuencia porque en el lecho de su muerte, Sir Arthur le dejó su lugar porque decía que era la más adecuada. Ella sabía que su tío también podría ser buen prospecto para el puesto pero… en su mente, le viene el recuerdo oscuro que intentó matarla y ella, en acto de defensa propia, terminó con su vida.

-No leas mi mente- dice de pronto Integra- se me hace raro que estemos los dos aquí platicando sin una discusión cotidiana- dice con una sonrisa que fastidia a Alucard porque, muchas veces, desea molestarla pero no le llega a resultar su intención.

-Porque creo que coincidimos en lo mismo- contesta el vampiro mientras se sienta en la silla del escritorio.

-Me sorprende que seas curioso- dice la chica evitando reírse, lo que pone de malas al vampiro y ella lo nota- ¿Te molesta que ría?

-Eres rara- responde rápidamente- un humano normalito se asustaría.

-¿Por feo?

Alucard deseaba en ese momento traspasar su cuerpo con su mano, pero algo le detiene hacerlo. Le confunde ver esas reaccionas en la chica, sobretodo porque cuando se conocieron, ella lo evitaba y ahora, le daba igual. Piensa que desde que fue liberado, ella no se había mostrado temerosa -como tal- de su presencia. En otras palabras, hay muchas cosas que lo dejan pensando.

-Con esa actitud, dudo mucho que encuentres marido- dice en forma defensiva a lo que le dijo ella anteriormente.

-¿Casarme? Esas son tonterías- dice Integra mientras se sienta sobre el escritorio- solo tengo trece años, no tengo por qué preocuparme de eso- en ese momento, toma un poco de aire y lo mira con seriedad- acaso lo dijiste porque ¿me crees una chica molesta?

-… tómalo como quieras- contesta con indiferencia el vampiro y eso, hace enojar a la chica.

-Eres muy desesperante, ¡no sé cómo mi padre te aguantó!

-Porque tu padre también era exasperante, en eso te pareces… aunque, tú eres más fuerte, Arthur se traumaba con facilidad.

Eso a Integra la deja en silencio unos segundos, se imaginaba que Alucard y su padre no se llevaban del todo bien, a lo mejor eso incitó a que lo encerrara hasta que ella lo liberara. El vampiro nota la reacción de la chica y trata de desviar un poco la conversación.

-¿No tienes cosas de la escuela que debas hacer?- pregunta de pronto y eso, deja casi pálida a la chica.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Debo terminar algunos proyectos! Y, y,… ¡¡comunicarme con Alfred para ponernos de acuerdo con el proyecto de ciencias para la feria de fin de cursos!!- y sale corriendo de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta mira al vampiro- no estés de mirón- y cierra la puerta. Alucard toma un poco de aire y mira la libreta vieja.

-Arthur, espero que hayas hecho lo adecuado para dejarle entrar a este sitio, pero es una prueba interesante…je.

Tras decir eso, desaparece del lugar y la libreta se queda en la silla en la que estuvo sentado. El vampiro simplemente, deseaba descansar un poco, no le interesaba en absoluto lo que hiciera Integra que no tuviera que ver con la organización, pues piensa que era cosas sin sentido del humano actual.

Unas horas después, Integra se encuentra cepillándose su cabello y se mira al espejo. Parece concentrada en la llamada de su amigo Alfred, pues ambos iban a desarrollar un proyecto algo complejo y trataba de tener ideas para cuando se reunieran. En ese momento, Walter entra a su habitación con un teléfono en sus manos.

-Señorita Integra, tiene una llamada de Juliet, le habla desde Francia- anuncia Walter y ella, se sobresalta y camina rápido hacia el aparato. El mayordomo le sonríe como si le diera a entender que se trataba de una buena noticia.

-Muchas gracias Walter- agradece la chica rubia y decide hablar con su amiga- ¡¡Juliet!! ¡Qué gusto me da saber de ti! ¿Cómo te encuentras?.

-_Muy bien Integra, me agrada escucharte bien_- contesta Juliet con emoción al saber de su mejor amiga- _Me he enterado que se te ha complicado un poco tu deber, ¿verdad? Pero seguro que has encontrado la forma de solucionarlo_.

-Pues si… ha estado complicado pero no hablemos de mi, ¿qué has hecho?- pregunta Integra tratando de evitar el tema.

-_Solo viajando, ya sabes… mi padre aún está preocupado que intenten secuestrarme de nuevo o algo parecido. La verdad que me aburro estar de hotel en hotel pero le pedí a mi padre si me pudiera dar la oportunidad de regresar a Londres por unos días._

Cuando escucha eso, Integra se siente muy feliz y se imagina que podría ser una perfecta oportunidad para verla. Juliet nota que su amiga se alegraba y termina por decirle la buena noticia.

-_Mi padre me dio permiso pero, será hasta agosto. Lo hago porque no deseo interrumpirte en tus estudios amiga, ¿No te parece una maravillosa idea? Claro, si no tienes muchas cosas que hacer, sería lindo salir juntas… ¿o no?_

-¡Claro que es una maravillosa idea! Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, te quiero llevar a algunos sitios muy interesantes, estaré esperando ansiosa tu visita para agosto- responde Integra con emoción, Walter suspira pensando que era agradable ver a su señorita con ese humor.

-_Entonces ya está, te llamo unos días antes de mi llegada a Londres, ¡nos vemos y cuídate mucho!_- y termina la llamada, Integra mira a su mayordomo, dándole a entender que estaba feliz por verla de nuevo.

-En ese caso, tendrá que lidiar con el trabajo, en verano… es cuando aparecen más vampiros por exterminar.

-Lo sé, pero no importa- contesta la chica mientras regresa a su habitación- Walter, ¿me puedes traer los documentos que hay que revisar para la reunión que se hará dentro de tres días?

El mayordomo asiente ante esa petición y la chica se acuesta boca arriba en su cama, esa notica era lo mejor que había escuchado desde el inicio del año. Por un momento se imagina a los sitios que podrían visitar aunque… su fantasía se hace pedazos al ver los ojos rojizos de cierto vampiro.

-¿Qué bicho te picó?- pregunta Alucard con curiosidad por la mirada de Integra.

-Juliet vendrá de visita en agosto, ¿no te parece algo maravilloso?- comenta alegre pero su sonrisa desaparece al percibir la expresión de Alucard: serio y con desinterés.

-Esa niña, ¿de nuevo?- su tono parecía de total desaprobación.

-Ah, es cierto… que a ti no te agrada, bueno después de todo no es TÚ amiga, sino mía- contesta su ama en tono defensivo- cuando esté aquí, no quiero que la asustes o algo parecido.

-Me da igual, pero te quería decir algo desde que terminaste de hablar con ella.

-¿Qué cosa?- Integra lo mira con extrañeza mientras él la señala.

-Al menos termina de vestirte- dice divertido al verla con un camisón blanco y a su lado, estaba una bata de terciopelo verde oscuro. La chica se abraza así misma mientras que en sus mejillas, aparece un ligero rubor.

-Salte,… ¡¡desaparece!!! Vete de aquí, antes de que grite o dispare- dice la chica en plan de que se siente avergonzada porque se estaba burlando de ella, o mejor dicho, se divertía de ver a su ama tan contenta que, no había terminado de vestirse.

Alucard en forma de burla, hace una exagerada reverencia y al punto de desaparecerse, ella saca de su mesita de noche, el revólver que tiene guardado y no duda en disparar. No logra su cometido porque el vampiro ya había desaparecido por las paredes, sólo quedó la bala incrustada en la pared.

-¡Ups! Walter tendrá que arreglar eso mañana- se dice nerviosa la chica tratando de buscar la forma de decirle a su mayordomo sobre esa bala en la pared.

_Agosto 1991_

Desde el momento que Juliet había hablado para una pronta visita, Integra no tuvo más que dedicarse a sus estudios y a los asuntos de la organización. En algunas ocasiones, suele entrar a la oficina privada de su padre y le tentaba leer alguno de los libros existentes pero, la mayoría de las veces, Alucard se le aparecía y por él, se presentaba alguna causa para que la chica no siguiera con esa idea.

Llega el día esperado y se presenta un clima maravilloso. A pesar de ser tiempos de lluvia, Londres tiene un día despejado, perfecto para salir a un paseo. Integra ya se encontraba lista para que Walter la lleve al aeropuerto, donde su amiga la esperaría.

-Walter, ¿ya nos vamos? El avión llega en poco tiempo- dice una jovencita ansiosa por ver de nuevo a su mejor amiga. Su mayordomo sale con ella y suben ambos al automóvil para dirigirse a ese lugar. Alucard en ningún momento se aparece porque se encuentra profundamente dormido en su ataúd.

Su lugar de descanso está en la parte subterránea de la casa, en esa misma mazmorra donde fue liberado un año atrás. Su ataúd es bastante grande, pues él es una persona muy alta; éste es de color negro con las orillas de su tapa de dorado. En la parte de la tapa, se encuentra dibujado una especie de ojo y debajo, unas letras en griego que dicen algo como:

"_The Bird of the Hermes, is my name, eating my wings to make me tame"_

Dentro de ese gran ataúd, yace Alucard que duerme boca arriba y con sus manos juntas. Generalmente pasa gran parte de la mañana dormido porque a pesar de que el sol no le hace daño, sus poderes son muchos menores y eso, lo pone de malas. Otra razón por la que estaba ahí, era porque no le interesaba en absoluto el ver cómo su ama se iba de la mansión para verse con esa amiga suya.

Él a diferencia de otros seres, no sueña, a menos que se trate de algo que realmente lo perjudica o presiente. Sus "sueños" son la simple oscuridad que siempre lo envuelve, lo único que hace es cerrar sus ojos y descansar; para algunos suena increíble pero aunque se trata del ser más poderoso, debe mantenerse dentro de su ataúd por la cuestión de mantener en equilibrio su poder.

Casi nadie lo ve en esa situación porque le agrada estar completamente solo, posiblemente se deba a que degusta de la completa privacidad cuando de descanso se trata. Cuanto está en ese aspecto, su mirada siempre se muestra serena, como si realmente disfrutara de hacerlo pero por un instante, ese rostro cambia a uno como si sintiera alguna perturbación.

-.-.-.-

Alucard se mira sentado en una silla en medio de la nada, sus manos están juntas y parece que mira al fondo de ese oscuro lugar. Sus ojos rojizos parecen que captan algo, una silueta que se le hace familiar.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Alucard.

-No sabía que vampiros tan ancianos, tuvieran mala memoria- dice la silueta.

-Aparécete, es molesto mirar tu aburrida silueta.

Y cual va siendo su sorpresa que mira aparecer a Lugat, ese vampiro con el que peleó tiempo atrás. Alucard lo observa de manera desafiante, tanto así, que se levanta de su silla como si deseara pelear con él.

-No te levantes, acaso ¿estás sorprendido que de pueda comunicarme en tus sueños?- pregunta Lugat mientras camina lentamente hacia él. Alucard de nuevo se sienta y no le pierde la vista por si intenta algo.

-¿Qué quieres? Veo que también puedes comunicarte en sueños, interesante… creo que te subestimé mucho- responde Alucard con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sólo venía a anunciarte que vengo por lo que nos pertenece, esa niña debe estar en nuestras manos.

-No sé por que me lo dices, me da igual lo que pase con ella- dice el vampiro perdiendo la paciencia de que Lugat, haya interrumpido su descanso.

-Bueno, a ver qué dices si eso incluye a la rubia… - y eso, hace reaccionar a Alucard, quien se imagina que habla de Integra- Bonita reacción, pero te haría un favor, digo… ha de ser humillante servirle a un humano.

-Estamos iguales, también sirves a humanos- dice con frialdad.

-Como sea, esto es solo un aviso, no te diré cuando pasará… será bueno tener otra pelea- y desaparece al decir esas palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Alucard tira con fuerza la tapa del ataúd negro, aprieta sus manos mientras muestra una mirada de total molestia. Su respiración es ligeramente entrecortada pero en su interior, piensa que no debía de tomar a la ligera a ese ser, pues le daba a entender que posiblemente, se encontrarían de nuevo… y todo gracias a esa niña de nombre Juliet.

**Fin del capítulo VIII**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos! XD una vez más está de regreso Bunny Saito con una nueva actualización de esta historia!!! Espero que hayan pasado un bonito Día de Reyes y hayan recibido muchos regalos, por mi parte les deseo lo mejor para este año!

En fin, ahora pasemos a lo que respecta a este capítulo. Ahm… creo que en esta ocasión salió muy tranquilo y nuestra pareja no peleó como de costumbre. Tal parece que las cosas están cambiando un poco o ¿qué piensan ustedes?. Por otro lado, esa visita de Juliet puede significar algo importante pero… ¿qué será? Jejeje, eso se verá hasta el siguiente capítulo que tendrá un poco de acción que siempre hace falta.

En lo que respecta a otros tema de este capítulo,… ahm… solo puedo decir que la Mesa Redonda se está metiendo en un lío muy bonito, a ver cómo terminan todos ellos; creo que no deben de subestimar la paciencia de Integra. Después de todo, ella simplemente puede pedirle a Alucard que les de un susto…u otra cosa peor. Con el paso de los capítulos, veremos como se resuelve ese asunto, je.

Pero bueno, les agradezco a todos por sus mensajes y comentarios sobre la historia. Esto me ayuda mucho para irla mejorando!!! Y me agrada saber que es de su interés porque _Memorias_ está a dos capítulos de llegar al diez! Debo decir que el boceto original tenía pensado en una historia de tan solo diez capítulos (sin contar prólogo y epílogo), pero al irla desarrollando y observando el impacto que tiene pues… me di cuenta que estoy tratando un tema MUY amplio!!!

Descuiden! A lo mejor esto da a entender que no tengo algo planeado, pero realmente tengo una idea general de toooda la historia (una de las razones por la que estoy ampliando la historia). La gracia es ir acomodando los eventos a desarrollar en tan sólo siete páginas –mi límite oficial por cada capítulo- aunque en ocasiones, se sobrepasa. Pero bueno, ya no diré más porque prefiero que ustedes mismos se den cuenta de lo que pasará después… pues, todavía hay muchas sorpresas por desenvolver entre Alucard e Integra.

En fin, es momento de retirarse y agradecer una vez más por sus comentarios y apoyo. Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de esta historia!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño.

Bunny Saito

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kouta Hirano, autor original de "Hellsing"._


	10. Ataque al Museo Británico

**Capítulo IX: Ataque al Museo Británico**

Es un día soleado y con pocas nubes en Londres, perfecto para salir a un paseo por la ciudad y visitar algunos lugares importantes del mismo. Llega casi el medio día y por las calles bulliciosas, se encuentra un coche donde hay dos jovencitas que están sentadas juntas. Una de ellas se ve un poco más grande que la otra pero ambas, se notan contentas.

-Señorita Integra, ¿Está bien que pasemos al Museo Británico?- pregunta Walter mirando a las chicas por el espejo retrovisor.

-Claro, pienso que ese sería el lugar perfecto o… qué opinas, Juliet?- pregunta Integra observando a su amiga.

-Tengo muchos deseos de ir ahí, nunca he podido visitarlo- responde Juliet con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Te va encantar el lugar!- dice la chica de ojos zafiros.

De esa forma, los tres se dirigen hacia el Museo Británico, Juliet tenía unas horas que había llegado y como no se sentía casada por el viaje, ella e Integra optaron por ir a cualquier sitio. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegan a la entrada del lugar, se trata de una gran estructura con una arquitectura tipo griego. Observan que hay mucha gente en la entrada, porque se trata de una de las atracciones turísticas más concurridas de Londres durante el verano.

Los tres salen del automóvil y miran a las personas que entran y salen del lugar. Se dan cuenta que hay bastante gente, pero eso no les evita el deseo de entrar ahí; Walter se acerca a ellas para comentarles algo al respecto.

-Señorita Integra, ¿no hay problema si las dejo solas? Acuérdese que hay asuntos por arreglar, usted me pidió que yo los terminara.

-No hay problema Walter, te llamamos cuando estemos por salir- responde la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Señor Walter, me apena que tenga que llevarse mi equipaje- musita un poco apenada Juliet, pero el mayordomo la mira dándole a entender que no había problema alguno.

-Entonces, te vemos después Walter- se despide Integra y él, solo le regresa el saludo con una leve inclinación.

De esa forma, el mayordomo regresa al auto y no tarda mucho en irse de ahí. Las chicas miran una vez más ese espectacular lugar, pensando que pasarán un rato muy agradable. Integra se queda algo pensativa al grado que su amiga la despierta cuando coloca su mano en el hombro de la chica. Juliet le sonríe como si le dijera que es momento de entrar.

-¡Deja de pensar en las musarañas!

-Lo siento- responde algo apenada Integra- vamos a entrar de una vez.

Y así, las chicas suben las escaleras de la entrada principal y miran la fila de personas que esperan entrar. No les queda de otra que esperarse un momento para tener acceso; por suerte, solo fueron algunos minutos y cuando menos lo esperaron, ya se encuentran dentro del recinto.

Integra ya había estado ahí varias ocasiones atrás, curiosamente, era de los pocos lugares a los que solía ir junto con su padre. Por un momento, analiza que desde que él murió, ella no se había dado el lujo de tener esa clase de distracciones, mira a Juliet que parece asombrada por algunas esculturas que adornan las paredes de la sala de lectura.

-¿De verdad que nunca habías estado aquí?- Integra le pregunta con curiosidad a Juliet, ella le sonríe y le responde a esa cuestión.

-Es la verdad, ya sabes que a mamá desde que se separó de mi padre, nos la pasábamos viajando de un lado a otro, por eso no voy a una escuela como tú- comenta la chica y mira a unas personas que se sientan en esa inmensa sala repleta de libros de diferentes temas.

-Entiendo, pues trataremos de conocer lo más importante, es un sitio muy grande- le dice la chica de ojos zafiros- sobretodo hay que disfrutarlo.

-¡Claro! Pues vamos de una vez amiga- contesta Juliet tomando la mano de Integra y corren un poco para acercarse a la primera sala de ese gran lugar.

Mientras eso ocurre, a las afueras del museo se detiene un automóvil de color negro. De ese transporte salen varios sujetos que visten de traje oscuro, sólo uno de ellos está vestido de blanco y sus ojos están ocultos bajo unas gafas negras. Caminan un poco hasta llegar a la entrada principal del museo, pues parece que alguien los estaba esperando. Un señor de edad un poco avanzada, con un traje azul marino y corbata roja, les da la bienvenida saludándolos.

-Sean bienvenidos, veo que no hubo alguna clase de impedimento durante su viaje- saluda el señor mientras se acerca al hombre de traje blanco, éste sonríe y estrecha su mano con la de él. Los otros, también saludan al señor y evitan alejarse lo posible de la persona de claro.

-Nuestro jefe nos mandó para el negocio de las esculturas rumanas que pretende comprar su museo- comenta el de traje blanco- creo que será mejor que hablemos del asunto en su oficina, pues hay mucha gente.

-¡Ah, claro! Acompáñenme señores, no está muy lejos de aquí.

Y de esa manera, los presentes se retiran de ese lugar para dirigirse a la oficina. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando todos estaban reunidos en ese lugar tan elegante, pues se trata del sitio donde trabaja el encargado principal del museo. Los cuatro hombres de oscuro se sientan en la sala mientras que el de claro, prefiere quedarse pié a lado del director del museo.

El director mira a los presentes pero se queda pensativo al mirar al de traje blanco. Le llama la atención su cabellera rubia que hace juego con el blanco de su vestimenta; se imagina que puede tratarse de alguna extraña personalidad. Nota como ese ser, se quita sus gafas y le muestra unos ojos rojizos como el fuego.

-Bien, Sir Henry Ellis, estamos aquí para saber si todavía está en pié que le vendamos los objetos rumanos que nuestros especialistas encontraron hace unos pocos meses- comenta el de rubio mientras que sus cuatro acompañantes lo miran fijamente.

-Ya leí el catálogo que me enviaron hace una semana- dice Henry mientras se acomoda sus gafas- veo que son unas piezas muy interesantes, creo que el museo está ansioso de obtenerlas.

-Se nota, se percibe con esa sonrisa suya- el de rubio sonríe ante esas palabras, y genera en el director, una confianza extraña- mi jefe me pidió que le trajera el contrato en caso de que realmente esté seguro de obtener estas piezas.

Al decir esto, el director se queda pensativo unos segundos, el resto de los presentes fijan su vista en él, al grado de que Henry se sintiera un poco incómodo al respecto.

-Dígame… señor…- habla Henry dirigiéndose al de blanco, quien hace una leve inclinación.

-Sólo dígame Lugat, Sir Ellis- responde el individuo con total amabilidad en sus palabras.

-Está bien señor Lugat, solo quiero preguntar si me garantiza que esas piezas serán enviadas al museo en los siguientes tres meses, puedo pensar que se trata de un completo engaño.

Ante esas palabras, Lugat no hace más que reírse, le parece divertido escuchar que a pesar de que Sir Henry se haya acercado a la mafia, tuviera la osadía de preguntar si era seguro ese trato; posiblemente eso lo hace porque en caso de no ser verdad, pone en peligro la reputación de su persona y sobre todo, del museo.

-Puede estar seguro de eso…- y Lugat saca del portafolio de uno de sus acompañantes, una carpeta donde contiene los papeles del contrato que se deben de firmar. Henry los toma para revisarlos por un momento y después, los firma con la pluma que había dejado con anterioridad en su escritorio.

Minutos después, Lugat estrecha la mano de Henry y le agradece el negocio que ambos acaban de concluir. Los acompañantes se miran unos a otros y luego al vampiro, quien parece satisfecho con lo que hizo. Sir Henry los acompaña hasta la salida de su oficina, pues no era conveniente que siguieran en ese lugar, por la posibilidad de que se presente algún inconveniente. Ya afuera de ahí, Lugat se acomoda la corbata y se dirige a uno de los acompañantes.

-Espero que el jefe esté contento porque les demos a esos ingleses, esos tesoros que encontró en Rumania hace poco menos de un año.

-Pues… tú mejor que nadie, sabe que el jefe planea algo- responde el más gordito de ellos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, terminamos nuestro objetivo… no sea que esos seres de Hellsing nos encuentren, han seguido nuestro rastro desde Italia- comenta otro de ellos, Lugat los mira divertido.

-Pues yo ya avisé que estaríamos aquí.

Todos se quedan perplejos ante las palabras de Lugat, éste simplemente sonríe como si fuera un niño que acaba de cometer una travesura. El más delgado se acerca a él y lo mira si realmente habla en serio o, se trata de una broma de mal gusto.

-Tengo deseos de ver al esclavo de Hellsing, aunque el jefe nos dijo que si veíamos de nueva a la huamana esa… Juliet o como se llame, no dudemos en ir tras ella- explica Lugat mientras se coloca de nuevo las gafas oscuras.

-Eso explica todo- responde el más delgado- pues mejor nos vamos.

Y así, los cinco caminan en dirección a la salida pero Lugat, prefiere observar algunas piezas del museo que se encuentran en la sala de objetos de Japón, la cual se encuentra en la parte más alta del museo. Sus acompañantes no hacen más que seguirlo y aparentar que son una especie de guardaespaldas que cuidan de una persona importante.

Cuando llegan a esa sala, notan que hay muy poca gente, solo algunos ancianos y una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años que lleva a su hijo pequeño. Los de oscuro se mueven a diferentes puntos del sitio para no ser tan obvios en lo que Lugat se dispone a ver la sala con gran curiosidad. En ese mismo momento, llegan Integra y Juliet platicando en voz baja sobre su opinión con respecto a las otras salas.

Ninguna de las dos, nota con claridad quienes están ahí, se ven más interesadas en las piezas orientales que hay en su alrededor que Integra, choca sin querer con uno de los acompañantes de Lugat.

-¡Perdón! No me fijé, disculpe si lo lastimé- comenta algo apenada la líder de Hellsing, el gordito no le dice nada y le sonríe como tonto para darle a entender que no hacían falta las disculpas. De esa forma, Integra camina al otro lado de la sala pero se detiene a medio camino, voltea para ver al señor con el que chocó y se toca su cabeza, pensando si conoce de algún sitio a esa persona.

Juliet la alcanza y la saca de sus pensamientos, Integra la mira y le dice que es mejor que sigan viendo una armadura de samurái de color rojo con dorado, así como algunas katanas. Integra vuelve a mirar al señor y nota que hay otros tipos vestidos del mismo color; eso hace llamar su atención.

-_Que tipos tan más raros_- piensa para sí misma- _siento que he visto a esos seres en algún…_- pero sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al ver la silueta de Lugat. Los ojos de la chica se abren llenos de sorpresa, jamás podría olvidar la apariencia de ese ser que tiempo atrás, estuvo a punto de matarla a no ser que Alucard, la salvó en el momento adecuado.

Integra no sabe que hacer, y mira por todos lados para darse cuenta que solo estaban ellos. Observa que Juliet lee alguno de los letreros que presentan una explicación sobre el objeto, eso la tranquiliza ligeramente porque no sería bueno que viera a su secuestrador. Sin llamar la atención, Integra se acerca a su amiga para proponerle irse a la cafetería del museo.

-Juliet, mejor vamos a tomar algo… es que, ya tengo un poco de sed- propone Integra sin aparentar nerviosismo alguno.

-Me gusta la idea, también tengo algo de sed- ella termina de leer el letrero y las dos salen de la sala, pero no se dan cuenta que Lugat les observa.

El vampiro primero se sorprendió de verlas, jamás se imaginó que tendría la suerte de encontrarlas sin siquiera mover un pié. Se acerca a uno de los acompañantes y le dice algo en su oído mientras las chicas salen de la sala. El gordito se acomoda las gafas negras en lo que reacciona que se topó con la líder de Hellsing.

-Será mejor que vayamos tras ellas- ordena Lugat y todos dejan la sala.

Luego de bajar hasta la planta principal, Integra y Juliet atraviesan la sala de lectura para encontrar la cafetería. En ese momento, Juliet se detiene para decirle algo a su amiga.

-Espérame aquí, quiero ir al baño.

-Juliet, déjame ir contigo por favor… - musita Integra con la intención de no dejarla sola. Su amiga no dice nada y ambas van al tocador pero la de ojos zafiros, se queda afuera para esperarla- será mejor que hable para avisar a Walter.

Para la mala suerte de Integra, nota que la señal de su móvil era completamente inexistente, por lo que no hace mas que esperar a su amiga, quien sale unos minutos después. Luego caminan hacia el pasillo principal pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que, Lugat y los otros bajaban las escaleras y las ven.

-¡Por Dios!- grita Juliet- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- mira a Integra como si quisiera alguna explicación al respecto.

-Los vi hace un momento, será mejor que nos vayamos a un sitio algo alejado, seguro que desean atraparte de nuevo- las palabras de Integra son serias, parece que está pensando en la manera de perderlos de vista y llamar a Walter.

Lugat se acerca rápido a ellas pero éstas se van corriendo de ahí para buscar un sitio donde puedan esconderse de ellos. Los otros hombres corren en diferentes direcciones para atraparlas mientras Lugat, las sigue tratando de no perderles el rastro. Pasan varios minutos y las dos se encuentran una sala cerrada e Integra trata de abrirla con brusquedad pero no lo logra.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunta un poco nerviosa Juliet.

-Seguir escapando… vayamos al pasillo de la derecha- y se van hacia esa dirección, aunque notan que es un sitio solitario y sin ninguna alma. Sin darse cuenta se están dirigiendo a la parte subterránea del museo, donde se guardan las piezas que no son expuestas.

Antes de bajar a unas escaleras, Integra nota que podría hablar por teléfono y detiene a su amiga en lo que llama a Walter. Debía hacerlo lo más rápido posible porque no sabía si esos seres las habían encontrado; ella marca varios números y al parecer, la llamada entra al instante.

-¿Sucede algo señorita Integra?- pregunta el mayordomo.

-Walter, debes venir por nosotras lo más rápido posible…hemos visto a Lugat y está….- pero no termina de hablar porque suelta de inmediato el aparato que se arruina por una bala disparada desde el fondo.

El vampiro las había encontrado, Integra se encuentra completamente sorprendida y retrocede hasta quedar enfrente de su amiga, quien temía por lo que fuera a pasar, tanto a ella como a Integra. Lugat sonríe como si disfrutara de ese momento, pues tiene a su presa y la chica que no logró matar por culpa de Alucard.

-Hoy es mi día de suerte, será mejor que no te pongas a la defensiva o haré las cosas más complicadas- amenaza el vampiro mientras se prepara para atacarlas. Integra lo mira con frialdad y por el ovillo de su ojo derecho, mira una escoba y piensa que posiblemente eso le ayudaría un poco. Juliet se encuentra totalmente paralizada por el miedo, y trata de saber lo que su amiga sería capaz de hacer.

-Integra, es peligroso… no podemos escapar- musita con miedo pero su amiga, no le dice nada y corre hacia la escoba para usarla como un arma.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso? Dudo que trates de hacerme daño… niñita tonta.

-¡Nadie me dice así!- y corre con todas sus fuerzas para golpear a Lugat, éste al inicio recibe el golpe de lleno pero en la segunda estocada, toma el palo y lo hace polvo. La líder de Hellsing se queda perpleja y por esa reacción, no nota el puño del vampiro y siente el golpe en su estómago.

Integra sale volando y cae por las escaleras sin conocimiento, Juliet trata de ir tras ella mientras le grita para intentar despertarla pero Lugat se lo impide. Él la jala para llevársela y en eso, llegan sus acompañantes, quienes miran asombrados a Integra sin conocimiento.

-Será mejor que se lleven a la chica, yo me encargo de la rubia ¡rápido!- ordena Lugat y los hombres jalan a Juliet que seguía gritando para despertar a Integra pero ve que era algo completamente imposible. Al final, los cuatro salen de ahí con la chica y dejan solo al vampiro.

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría eso, Walter se muestra preocupado, le extraña que la llamada de Integra fuera tan rápida; piensa que será necesario ir allá porque algo no estaba bien. Mira por los pasillos de la casa y le extraña no ver a Alucard por ahí, después de todo su ama está en peligro y no se perdonaría verla herida. Sale de la casa y sube al auto a toda velocidad.

De regreso en el museo, Lugat baja las escaleras con total lentitud porque quiere disfrutar de ese momento. Sus labios forman una gran sonrisa y sus uñas crecen como si fueran garras; desde que Alucard la salvó la vez anterior, Lugat anhelaba hacerse cargo de esa chica. En ese momento, Integra se mueve un poco, parece que está recuperando el conocimiento y abre con lentitud sus ojos; su vista es algo borrosa por la falta de sus gafas pero trata de enfocar su vista hacia un punto en específico.

Integra se levanta con trabajo porque le duele todo el cuerpo, mira que Lugat está muy cerca de ella y cuando éste trata de atacarla, la chica lo esquiva de manera torpe. Nota que sus gafas están en el suelo, y las agarra con rapidez, sin importarle que están un poco rayadas a consecuencia de la caída.

El vampiro se aprovecha de ese momento y la acerca él, sus garras amenazan con perforarle el cuello si intentaba moverse. La chica de ojos zafiros se maldice en si interior, pues no podía hacer mucho salvo hacer lo que le diga Lugat.

-Tiene tiempo que no nos vemos… humana- dice con total frialdad en su tono, Integra lo observa completamente molesta.

-No sabe la gracia que me da verlo- responde molesta- será mejor que me deje.

-¡Qué miedo tengo!- dice con burla Lugat- no creo que venga ese tal Alucard para ayudarte.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Integra lo desafía y en ese momento, le muerde su brazo de tal manera que éste la deja libre y ella sale corriendo del lugar.

Lugat corre tras ella, pues no la dejaría viva por ningún motivo. Integra nota que Juliet había escapado de esos hombres y trata de seguirla a como diera lugar pero el vampiro se le interpone. La gente de los alrededores se asusta al ver la forma en la que Lugat aparece y se interpone a Integra, trata de alejarse de nuevo de él pero le es imposible: está acorralada.

Juliet mira a su amiga y trata de ir por ella, pero los otros hombres la detienen y la golpean para que pierda el conocimiento. El vampiro aplaude ante esa acción y mira fijamente a su presa, en esta ocasión confiaba que Alucard no aparecería. La líder de Hellsing trata de moverse pero nota que no puede hacerlo, no le queda de otra que mirar a Lugat antes de cerrar los ojos para no saber lo que pasará después.

El monstruo la hiere en su hombro izquierdo con sus garras e Integra cae sentada; siente que le arde la herida y trata de soportar el dolor, eso no es nada a comparación de la herida de bala que tuvo cuando su tío trató de matarla. No permitiría que su vida, acabara de esa manera tan humillante.

-Llora, a ver si así viene tu vampiro.

-No soy una llorona, dejé de serlo…- responde con seriedad- no soy tu presa, si lo que quieres es atraer a Alucard- dice eso con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios, eso molesta por completo a Lugat y la hiere de nuevo con sus garras.

Al hacer eso, el piso se tiñe con unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, Integra mira ese líquido carmín que fluye de su cuerpo, por lo que se cubre la herida con su mano. En su interior siente un ligero temor, porque no sabía qué hacer… no había nadie cerca de ella. Otra gota cae en el suelo de mármol…

Los ojos de Alucard se abren de golpe, es como si algo lo hubiera obligado a despertarse de forma inmediata porque su mirada está totalmente perturbada. Sus ojos rojizos miran a su alrededor y recuerda que encuentra en su ataúd, se toca su cabeza y sus labios forman una sola palabra:

-Sangre…- eso lo hace levantarse de inmediato y desaparece en la completa oscuridad que rodea la celda en la que habita. En su interior, siente un extraño presentimiento que lo incita a buscar lo que parece ser una presa que anhela, pues ese aroma tan peculiar para él, había brotado de nuevo.

En el Museo Británico, la gente ya había salido por completo pues temen salir heridas a causa de lo que está pasando. Lugat disfruta en acorralar a una Integra herida pero, sin que pierda la fortaleza que le ha costado trabajo sostener desde que ese vampiro, la atacó en la parte subterránea. Juliet aún se encuentra sin conocimiento y los hombres ya se la están llevando hacia el automóvil.

-¡Dejen a Juliet!- grita Integra mientras se escapa por unos breves momentos de Lugat. Observa que en una pared hay una armadura y corre hacia ella para tomar la espada, sabe que no le ayudará mucho porque se trata de un objeto de decoración pero al menos, le será útil para librarse de ese ser.

-Se nota que eres muy inteligente pequeña, no creo que puedas si quiera tocarme un cabello- se burla Lugat de ella- pero atácame si quieres, de todas formas tu amiga ya se está alejando de aquí.

-¡Cállate esúpido vampiro! No dejaré que se lleven a Juliet- y sin pensarlo dos veces, corre para atacarlo con la espada y Lugat, la esquiva con gran facilidad. Integra lo mira molesta y blande de nuevo la espada sin tener mucho éxito.

De esa forma, el vampiro se voltea y toma a la chica del cuello. Integra trata de escapar pero ve que es completamente imposible, siente que lentamente le falta el aire a causa de la presión que ejerce las manos de Lugat en su cuello. En ese momento, Lugat la deja caer y antes de que ella intente levantarse, se le encima.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- le escupe a Lugat y éste, la mira de manera fulminante para que después, se acercara lentamente a su cuello.

Cuando sus colmillos están por perforar a Integra, ella desaparece de pronto. Lugat no entiende qué es lo que está pasando y mira a lo lejos; Alucard hace acto de presencia y en sus brazos se encuentra su ama. La mirada del vampiro de rojo es de total molestia, no le había gustado en absoluto que Lugat se haya acercado a su ama.

-No pensé que vinieras, Alucard- comenta Lugat en tono burlón.

-Vaya que eres fastidioso, te desapareceré por el mero hecho de que intentaste jugar conmigo- al decir eso, Integra se queda extrañada; pensaba que su sirviente estaba presente por ella pero ahora…

-Te dije que lo iba a cumplir, hoy estuvo todo perfecto pero… llegaste, no sabes como anhelo la sangre de esa humana.

-Suenas a un repugnante animal- le interrumpe Alucard mientras deja a Integra en el suelo, éste da un paso adelante para protegerla mientras sonríe divertido.

-Veo que te enojas,… interesante- tras decir eso, Lugat desaparece y reaparece a las espaldas de Alucard, éste trata de propinarle un golpe pero el vampiro de blanco salta y queda algo alejado de él.

-¡Alucard!- grita Integra- ten… cuidado…

Alucard hace caso omiso de esas palabras, se mueve con gran velocidad para tratar de atravesar el cuerpo de Lugat con su mano. El enemigo con una sonrisa se burla de él, y con la espada que Integra había usado contra él, parte en dos al vampiro de rojo, quien toma la apariencia de esa materia oscura para regenerarse.

-No me subestimes- dice Alucard realmente molesto y ataca a Lugat de nuevo.

El automóvil ya estaba encendido y cuando trata de arrancar, se escucha un ruido muy fuerte. Walter había llegado en el momento justo, salta sobre el auto y los que están dentro, salen a toda prisa. El mayordomo logra partir en varios pedazos a uno de ellos; mientras que el resto, sale huyendo del lugar para tratar de salvar sus vidas.

Walter mira hacia el interior del coche y encuentra a Juliet, se ríe para sí mismo en darse cuenta que trató con un grupo de torpes. Toma a la chica en sus brazos y se la lleva al interior de su propio automóvil; piensa que Integra está en el interior del lugar pero algo le dice que estará bien, por lo que prefiere quedarse a esperar y saca del bolsillo de su pantalón, una cajetilla para fumarse un cigarro en lo que espera.

Dentro del museo, Integra mira con detenimiento la pelea entre Alucard y Lugat; observa que ambos son realmente fuertes, le extraña que su sirviente no haya logrado siquiera darle un golpe mortal pero en su interior, confía en que todo saldrá bien. Cual va siendo su sorpresa que mira la forma en la que Alucard había arrebatado del cuerpo de Lugat, uno de sus brazos. Unas gotas de sangre logran manchar el rostro de la chica, quien parecía no tener alguna reacción al respecto.

-Creo que no deberías de subestimarme- dice Alucard totalmente ansioso por acabarlo.

-Mira quien lo dice- responde Lugat y su brazo se regenera de nuevo, haciendo sonreír al de rojo.

Ambos seres se miran, como si se analizaran el uno al otro para dar el golpe final. Se presenta un completo silencio en el lugar, Integra parece absorta en lo que podría pasar a continuación y en eso, los dos vampiros se lanzan al ataque. Los dos son tan rápidos que es casi imposible verlos, la chica de rubio los mira cómo ambos chocan y se observan para tratar de ver el momento en el que el otro, se descuidará y permitirá que se de el siguiente golpe.

En ese instante, Alucard gruñe y logra hacer pedazos a Lugat; su rostro muestra lo mucho que disfruta en hacerlo pero la sonrisa desaparece a los pocos segundos. Integra nota que el vampiro se había quedado suspendido en el aire, convertido en la materia oscura en la que Alucard suele convertirse y, lentamente desaparece.

-En esta ocasión ganas Alucard, pero regresaré…- y termina por desaparecer, Alucard molesto golpea lo primero que está cerca suyo y, luego mira a Integra.

-Se escapó- es lo único que responde el vampiro, se extraña al ver a su ama que lo mira fijamente.

Integra parece que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero reacciona al sentir la mirada del vampiro; ella cae al suelo de rodillas y respira con algo de dificultad. Alucard camina hacia ella y trata de quedar a su altura.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si, solo que algo adolorida…- y Alucard nota la herida de su hombro.

-De verdad que causas muchos problemas, agradece que pude oler el aroma de tu sangre…- sus palabras denotan que todavía está molesto porque no pudo acabar con Lugat. Integra lo nota y lo mira a los ojos.

-…yo,….- pero se sobresalta al ver que su vampiro tiene herido su brazo derecho, éste lo nota y cuando la chica trata de acercarse, éste le quita sus manos de encima.

-Walter te espera afuera- son sus últimas palabras y después desaparece, la chica no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado; sólo tiene algo claro: Alucard no estaba nada contento.

Con mucho trabajo, camina en dirección a la salida del museo… Walter la mira y corre tras ella. Integra tambalea un poco pero su mayordomo la atrapa en el momento justo, la chica fija su vista en él y en un tono ligeramente suplicante, le pide algo.

-Llévame a casa.

_**Fin del capítulo IX**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos!! Es agradable verlos en esta nueva actualización. Espero que haya sido de su gusto este capítulo!!

Ah, por lo que se vio, Lugat no pudo tener en sus manos a Juliet y de paso, no se le dio el gusto por obtener la sangre de Integra. Vemos que Alucard no se fue muy contento después de eso, no sé ustedes pero su enemigo le dio en el orgullo con no dejarse matar, o que piensan? En el siguiente capítulo, se solucionará este pequeño dilema, enfocándose en Integra y Alucard, ¿Qué pasará? No se lo pierdan en la siguiente actualización.

Bueno, debo decir que este capi fue complicado de escribir, sobretodo porque tuve que estudiar un poco sobre el Museo Británico. No es que no supiera qué es y eso pero, creo que era necesario conocerlo un poco a fondo para tratar de escribir un ambiente… creíble. Tanto es así, que el nombre del director del museo de este capítulo es real; no recuerdo bien de que año fue pero Sir Henry Ellis existió y tuvo el cargo de director (si no me creen, visiten la página de internet del museo y lo buscan XD).

Otra cosa de la que me gustaría hablar, es sobre la sala de lectura que se menciona ahí. En realidad existe esa sala, y está abierta para todo el público. Creo que formaba parte de la biblioteca que había en el Museo Británico pero a finales de los 70´s (creo), esa sección tiene su propio sitio (pues el museo tiene tantas cosas que ya no le caben). Se dejó la sala de lectura con algún acervo general como parte del atractivo principal del sitio. También se dice que es famoso porque estuvieron ahí, personajes como Gandhi.

Creo que es todo, de nuevo les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo y comentarios!!! Pues ya estamos en el capítulo nueve y vamos por el diez!!! En fin, un gran saludo a todos y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño.

Bunny Saito

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kouta Hirano, autor original de "Hellsing"._


	11. Alucard e Integra I

**Capítulo X: Alucard e Integra I**

Después del incidente ocurrido en el Museo Británico, la Mesa Redonda se encontraba totalmente molesta por el desastre que se produjo en ese lugar. Integra evita hablar del asunto porque piensa que no tenía por qué darles tantas explicaciones. Su amiga, se sentía completamente avergonzada porque no pudo hacer nada por ella. Alucard simplemente evitaba a su ama, pues estaba completamente molesto con lo ocurrido…

Varios días después del incidente, Integra se encuentra en mejor estado; Walter le quitó los vendajes de su hombro que está completamente repuesto pero no se siente con los mejores ánimos cómo para soportar una reunión con la Mesa Redonda.

-¿Realmente se encuentra bien, señorita Integra?- pregunta Walter mientras la ayuda a colocarse el saco, ella simplemente asiente a esa pregunta y fija su vista hacia la ventana.

-No se pudo acabar con ese tal Lugat, es molesto solo de pensarlo- musita la chica con algo de frialdad en sus palabras.

-Eso ya lo sé pero… a veces pienso que usted está perturbada por otra cosa.

Al decir eso, la chica voltea a mirarlo con total seriedad. El mayordomo piensa que la chica esconde algo porque no era común que reaccionara de esa forma; al final, prefiere guardarse sus palabras y acompañar a su ama con esos hombres.

Juliet simplemente no hace más que quedarse en la biblioteca, pues no quería interrumpir a su amiga con los asuntos de la organización. Lo único que la mantiene algo preocupada es que, desde que regresaron, Integra ha estado muy pensativa y sobretodo, no veía al vampiro por algún lado. Ella entiende a la perfección que Alucard evita a su amiga cuando está presente, a lo mejor porque no le agrada su presencia o bien, le quiere dar algo de intimidad en su vida "social".

Cuando llega a la sala de juntas, Integra solo se limita a escuchar a los señores, pues todo se enfoca en los daños ocasionados por el Museo Británico. El incidente había cobrado la existencia de muchas piezas únicas y, curiosamente, la reina Isabel había optado por tratar el asunto de forma tranquila porque la vida de la líder de Hellsing estuvo en peligro. Esa decisión no era muy aceptada pero tratándose de su majestad, resulta imposible ponerse en su contra.

Otro de los temas que se suscitan ahí, era la razón por la que Alucard no ha podido deshacerse de Lugat. Se supone que se trata del arma secreta de la organización, así como el vampiro más fuerte pero… tal parece que las cosas no están saliendo bien.

-Y bien ¿No ha podido controlar a ese vampiro?- pregunta uno de los señores a Integra, ésta alza la vista para observarlo.

-¿Qué quieren decir exactamente con eso?- responde sin dejar de mirarlo con seriedad.

-¿No sabe que ese monstruo debe ser controlado?- la cara de quien le preguntó es de total asombro, así como la del resto de los presentes.

Para Walter no era algo nuevo, desde que Alucard había sido liberado, Integra nunca se ha preocupado por aprender a controlarlo… al menos, no la forma a la que se refieren los de la Mesa Redonda. La chica toma un poco de aire para responder a esas preguntas.

-El vampiro no ha hecho nada para que haya ocasionado problemas ¿para qué tendría que controlarlo?

-La…digo, Sir Integra- interviene Sir Island- nos referimos a que Alucard debe ser controlado por el amo; es decir, que tenga el conocimiento de conocer hasta dónde llegan los poderes del vampiro- explica en un tono de total seriedad, esto con la idea de que Integra lo tuviera lo más claro posible- me extraña que su padre no se lo haya explicado…

Los presentes se sorprenden a lo que está haciendo Sir Island, pues de alguna forma, estaba ayudando a la chica. Esto se supone que no tendría que ser así, sobretodo por la idea de tratar de deshacerse de ella. Integra, sin importarle los demás, escucha con atención las palabras del señor.

-Solo quiero decirle que muchas de las acciones que realiza Alucard, es a consecuencia de las decisiones y las órdenes de su amo- dice Sir Island mirándola a los ojos- la fuerza del vampiro dependerá de usted.

-… entiendo- musita Integra.

El mayordomo asiente como si le diera la razón a Sir Island; el resto de los presentes simplemente se limitan a guardar silencio, pues no les gustaba lo que estaban escuchando. Sir Island nota el silencio que produjeron sus palabras, y sonríe ligeramente mientras se levanta de su asiento.

-Yo confío en usted- y de esa forma, el señor camina hacia la salida y hace una pequeña inclinación- debo retirarme, tengo que atender otros asuntos.

Los demás no saben qué decir al respecto, solo se limitan a observar a Integra que parece sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Walter observa que nadie más tiene el deseo de decir algo, por lo que se acerca a ellos para dar un anuncio importante.

-Creo que lo mejor será que se posponga la reunión, creo que se ha hablado mucho del asunto- comenta Walter con cierta amabilidad en sus palabras- después de todo, ya se resolvió el tema de los daños del museo, la organización ya pagó por todo.

Tras decir eso, los presentes se levantan de sus asientos y rápidamente salen de ahí. Integra y Walter, se quedan completamente solos, ella no dice nada al respecto y prefiere limpiar sus gafas con el pañuelo que tiene en su bolsillo.

-Esto es más complicado de lo que imaginaba- dice de pronto la chica, dejando a un Walter extrañado.

-Nada en este mundo es sencillo pero lo está haciendo muy bien- responde el mayordomo con la intención de hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

-De ser así, seguro que ese maldito chupasangre se aparecería.

-Señorita Integra, recuerde que la personalidad de Alucard es… demasiado especial, no cualquiera lo tolera; y si me lo permite decir, usted es a la única que ha tolerado sin llegar a detestarla como a su padre.

-Supongo…

Y sin decir más, ella sale de la sala y el ángel de la muerte suspira, pensando que algo pasó en el museo para que Integra, estuviera con ese pésimo humor. Al final, también sale de la sala y cierra sus puertas para evitar que alguien entre ahí.

Integra camina rumbo a la biblioteca, pues se siente apenada en dejar a su amiga sola por algunas horas. Juliet corre a hacia ella y antes de saludarla, se extraña al verla tan seria.

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-No exactamente, es que es raro que ese vampiro no haya venido a molestar- dice Integra en un tono despreocupado pero que Juliet, no le cree en absoluto.

-Yo los veo raro a los dos- musita de pronto.

-… no te entiendo- responde la chica de rubio mientras se sienta en un sillón.

-Desde el incidente del museo, a ti te veo más seria de lo normal… y el vampiro ese- y se queda pensativa unos segundos para después continuar con sus observaciones- no lo he visto, generalmente anda por los pasillos como si me vigilara, pero ahora… parece que se desapareció- nota que la mirada de Integra, se desvía a otro punto- ¿Se enojaron o algo por el estilo?

Juliet no quiere ser demasiado entrometida pero le preocupa el ánimo de su amiga. Integra generalmente no muestra cómo se siente realmente porque desde pequeña, es orgullosa sin importar que cuando no podía hacer las cosas, se ponía a llorar. La chica de ojos verdes no quiere ver a su amiga en ese estado, a pesar de que no está muy enterada sobre la forma en la que se llevan esos dos, tiene algo muy claro: se trata de la única compañía de Integra, además de Walter.

-No acabamos con Lugat- responde Integra sin mirarla a los ojos- es raro, pues es la segunda ocasión en la que no se logra.

-… no creo que me busquen por un rato- dice Juliet mientras se sienta a su lado- a lo mejor, no han encontrado la forma de acabar con él- y sonríe para llamar su atención- a veces hay que ser un poco pacientes, pero… creo que en su caso, necesitan conocerse más.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunta algo confundida.

-Es sencillo, creo que ustedes dos son como un equipo ¿no? Pues debe existir una armonía entre los dos para que puedan lograr lo que quieren. A lo mejor eso te está perturbando Integra, porque estuviste en peligro y él, no hizo mucho.

-Te corrijo, estuvimos en peligro las dos… Lugat también me quiere- interviene Integra.

-Pero es distinto, a mi me quieren por cosas que no entiendo pero en tu caso… es otro asunto- comenta la chica de cabellera castaño claro- porque eres su ama, y creo que es normal que haya una explicación a eso.

Para Integra, eso último sonó una total locura, Alucard nunca ha tenido verdaderas intenciones de salvarla; a excepción de cuando fue liberado, donde él la salvó como una forma de agradecimiento a su acción. Después de todo, las cosas entre los dos no había mejorado en absoluto; en este momento, ambos solamente se aceptan uno al otro y nada más.

-¿Por qué no hablan?- sonríe de pronto Juliet- a menos que no sea alguien civilizado.

-No es una mala idea- responde Integra en un tono más sereno- gracias Juliet, me ayudaste a aclarar un poco mis ideas.

-No me lo agradezcas, para eso están las amigas.

Ante eso, Integra sonríe levemente para que después, salga de la biblioteca rumbo a la parte subterránea de la mansión. Tenía claro que debe hablar con Alucard, si realmente eso ayudaría a la solución del caso de Lugat y todo aquello que se presente en el futuro. Camina un poco hasta llegar a esa celda, la cual parece exactamente igual a cuando ella pasó por primera vez ahí. Toma un poco de aire para organizar sus ideas y abre la puerta.

Nota que el lugar está completamente oscuro, así como se presenta un silencio espectral. Piensa en su interior que, Alucard tiene un pésimo gusto en lo que respecta a la decoración; aún así, esto no le impide acercarse hasta que escucha la voz grave de ese ser a quien visita.

-Me gusta estar en la oscuridad, también tienes pésimos gustos…- Alucard camina hasta ella- es toda una sorpresa ver al amo presente en este sitio- sus palabras son gélidas, como si no le gustara tenerla de visita.

-Deja de leer mis pensamientos- responde Integra mirándolo a los ojos- tiene días que no te apareces, ¿estás enfermo o algo parecido?

-Enfermo ¿yo? No me trates como un inútil, y si no quiero salir de aquí… es porque no se me da mi gana; si no tienes otra cosa que decir, es mejor que te vayas.

Integra se queda en completo silencio y se la vuelta para salir de ahí, no le había gustado en absoluto que él la tratara de esa forma. Ella se preocupa un poco y Alucard, simplemente la rechaza. Está por salir de la celda cuando… se regresa y alza el tono de su voz, pues no dejaría que las cosas sigan así.

-No me digas que estás molesto porque no pudiste acabar con ese Lugat, ¿verdad?- eran las palabras de una chica enojada- pero no es razón para que me evites, o piensas que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener a ese vampiro…

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de la chica que, Alucard la mira de una forma tan extraña que lentamente retrocede y choca contra la pared. El vampiro de alguna forma la tiene acorralada, mientras que sus labios no presentan sonrisa alguna.

-Ese vampiro tiene que desaparecer, pero no eres lo suficientemente fuerte- responde Alucard con frialdad- es más, si quisiera, en este momento puedo tomar tu vida- su dedo índice delinea el rostro de la chica hasta llegar al moño azul que es adornado por la cruz de plata. Ella no dice palabra alguna porque siente que no puede moverse en absoluto.

-Si dices eso ¿por qué no lo has hecho?- lo reta Integra con seriedad, Alucard toma un poco de aire para formular su respuesta.

-… porque no tiene gracia en este momento, aún no me he divertido lo suficiente como para decidir eso, es agradable observar como te las arreglas.

No debió de decir eso porque, Integra lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas y trata de salir de esa celda pero, el vampiro mentalmente le cierra la puerta. Él sabe que ella desea hablar y, quiere darle el gusto.

-¡Déjame salir! ¡Estúpido chupasangre!- grita molesta Integra y eso, hace reír al vampiro quien la observa con burla.

-Creo que aun no has entendido todo niñita- y se acerca lentamente hacia su ama- parte de mi fuerza depende de las capacidades del amo a quien sirvo… si te digo que puedo acabar contigo, es porque no has aprendido a controlarme.

-¿Controlarte?- musita algo confundida- pero eso debería ser algo fabuloso para ti, digo… puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Alucard le da la espalda, e intenta tener la suficiente paciencia como para no terminar con su vida. Integra parece más confundida, pues su padre jamás le había dicho que ese monstruo tenía que se controlado. Ella solo sabía que debía liberarlo en caso que su vida estuviera en peligro; de esa forma prefiere escuchar al vampiro, en el fondo deseaba entender un poco más a la razón de su mal humor.

-Trata de pensar un poco más, alguien como yo no puede andar por ahí porque represento un peligro inminente para todo humano- comenta el vampiro en un tono ligeramente despreocupado. Desde que estoy aquí, se supone que debo seguir las órdenes de mi amo… éste, tiene la capacidad para saber cuando liberar a la bestia, me sorprende que Sir Arhtur jamás te lo dijera.

-Mi padre… solo me dijo que te liberara cuando estuviera en gran peligro, porque eres el arma secreta de Hellsing- responde la chica tratándose de acercar al vampiro.

-Caray, ahora tu padre me trata como una herramienta de salvación… eso es humillante y más, si se trata de humanos.

Eso a Integra la detiene, jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso. Analiza un poco las palabras de Alucard y nota que tiene razón; su padre siempre le dijo que los vampiros son seres peligrosos en muchos sentidos, por lo que era normal que estos seres de la oscuridad, detestaran a los humanos.

-Pero pudiste matarme cuando te liberé, si piensas que odias a los humanos.

-… no lo hice por el hecho de que me liberaste, estamos a mano- responde ligeramente fastidiado.

-Ya me has salvado dos veces más…

Lo último, deja en completo silencio al vampiro. Cruza sus brazos mientras trata de pensar un poco las cosas. Integra espera a que de una respuesta pero al escuchar el silencio, piensa que el vampiro está molesto.

-Acaso ¿Es tan malo que salves la vida a un humano? Yo…- se siente un poco incómoda pero trata de buscar las palabras adecuadas- la verdad… es que te agradezco que me ayudes, creo que si no fuera por ti, posiblemente ya no existiría.

-… los humanos son tan arrogantes, y llenos de poder que terminan por ser monstruos- responde de forma inmediata- pero… veo en ti algo diferente, pueda que seas la excepción.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque simplemente eres diferente.

Eso hace que la mirada de la chica se dirija al suelo, Integra realmente no sabía qué decir al respecto. No era la primera vez que le dicen eso; sobretodo sus propias compañeras de la escuela, se lo recuerdan en todo momento. Las chicas inglesas generalmente, en esa edad se preocupan más por su apariencia y su vida social; Integra por su lado, tiene un deber que cumplir.

Alucard la mira y algo en su interior le dice que debe acercarse a ella. Ambos quedan cerca del otro, y el vampiro toma con delicadeza la barbilla de la chica para mirarla a los ojos. Integra no hace más que posar sus ojos zafiros en los de fuego que la miran fijamente.

-A lo mejor y encuentras algo en esa oficina de tu padre.

-¿No puedes ayudarme?- pregunta al vampiro mientras toca sus heladas manos.

-Quiero saber hasta dónde puede llegar… mi amo- y de forma inmediata se aleja de ella.

-Realmente piensas que así, ¿podemos derrotar a Lugat?- pregunta con esperanza la chica, Alucard sonríe divertido a eso.

-Es casi seguro, y nos librearemos de un estorbo… así no me molesta a mí y, a ti te deja tranquila.

-Una pregunta, ¿por qué ese interés?- pregunta Integra porque al escucharlo, percibe al vampiro como si realmente le molestara que Lugat deseara su sangre.

-Ja, porque no quiero que otro toque tu sangre, tú eres mi premio mayor.

Es colma la paciencia de Integra, en su interior piensa que el vampiro la trata como cualquier cosa menos su ama. Aprieta sus puños con fuerza porque tenía la vaga idea de que los dos, se estaban llevando mejor pero esas palabras, habían roto esa fantasía… todavía lejana.

-Ni que fuera un objeto- responde enojada- ¿hasta cuándo tratarás de ser más amable conmigo?

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe- y sonríe con ironía, eso deja callada a su ama, Integra hace el intento de golpearlo pero éste, la detiene antes de que toque su pecho.

-Eres realmente un ser detestable,…- no sigue hablando Integra porque mira que el brazo de Alucard, está completamente curado- veo que estás bien, me alegra mucho.

La chica sonríe con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, en su interior se siente preocupada por lo que le había pasado Alucard; éste, se extraña al gesto de la chica y más, porque percibe de su mente que se siente mejor… perturbándolo a él, por completo.

-Deja de preocuparte por mi, mejor piensa en cosas más importantes… esa herida no fue nada, tonta- responde molesto.

-¿Tonta? ¿Quién te crees? Yo todavía que me preocupo por ti y me tratas de esa manera,… ¡¡eres un malagradecido!!- grita con coraje, eso en el fondo le había dolido- realmente me quiero llevar bien contigo, porque después de todo… tú… ¡tú y Walter son mi única familia!

Alucard se queda sin palabras ante esa declaración por parte de Integra, nunca había imaginado que pudiera decir esa clase de palabras. Se queda en completo silencio porque lo había dejado callado: además de eso, se paraliza cuando Integra lo abraza.

-…

-Mínimo debo llevarme bien contigo, yo sé que no te gusta que haga esto porque me miras como si fuera repugnante- musita Integra mirándolo a los ojos- pero no sé como demostrar mi agradecimiento, no te gustan los regalos…

-No exageres- trata de alejarla de él pero nota que es imposible, eso lo hace sentir incómodo; en efecto, perturba su interior al sentir la calidez de su ama- … mientras,… mientras estés viva y,… no dejes de ser fuerte, creo que todo está bien.

-¿De verdad lo crees así? Yo quiero que los tres podamos hacer algo…

-Espera- la interrumpe- que te quede claro, si quieres que salve a alguien… sólo será si tú misma lo ordenas; odio a los humanos, por mí que de mueran todos…- se separa y se arrodilla ante ella- sólo haré lo que me ordenes, ya te dije que seré tu arma y con solo jalar el gatillo, mataré a quien desees…

-Alucard yo,...

-Integra, aunque no me agrades del todo, seré fiel… y sincero, pero ten en cuenta que cuando me aburra, tomaré tu sangre- dice Alucard con seriedad, deseaba dejarle las cosas en claro a su ama- claro que para mi, ese será uno de los mejores placeres porque una sangre virgen como la tuya, sólo se encuentra cada mil años o más.

Para Integra, esas son palabras que la dejan paralizada, se siente extraña al escucharlo pero algo en su interior, le hace sentir bien. Ella cierra sus ojos un momento, como si guardara en su memoria cada letra y palabra de Alucard.

-Espero que cuando pase eso, yo haya cumplido con mi deber- responde la chica abriendo sus ojos; mostrándole a Alucard, esos zafiros ocultos las gafas.

-Yo sabré cuando sea ese momento, pero ¿realmente no te da miedo?... un humano normal se aterrorizaría con eso.

-Alucard, no me das miedo… me desesperas, que es muy diferente. Acuérdate que no soy una humana normal, yo realmente deseo que nos llevemos bien; a lo mejor podemos ser amigos, creo que serías mejor persona que los demás chicos con los que convivo en la escuela.

Alucard no entiende eso último, en su interior se siente raro que una niña como ella, le dijera esas cosas. Lo único con lo que logra reaccionar, es asintiendo con su cabeza. Integra sonríe divertida ante eso; como él está todavía arrodillado ante ella, se levanta de puntitas y despeina la cabellera azabache del vampiro.

-¡No toques mi cabello niña!- responde molesto el vampiro y solo logra que Integra sonría más.

-Siempre quise hacer eso- contesta Integra sin dejar de reír.

-No lo hagas de… nuevo, no es… agradable.

-Eres mi sirviente, ¿no? Te ves gracioso cuando lo hago.

-Esto es exagerar… pero ¿qué pretendes con todo esto? Te recuerdo que a la Mesa Redonda no le gustaría que la líder de Hellsing fuera amigable con el vampiro, digo… ellos quieren que me controles, no que te hagas amigable.

-Vampiro tarado- contesta Integra mientras se aleja de él- es raro escuchar eso de tus propias palabras pero veo que en el fondo sí, te preocupas por mi- sonríe divertida su ama, dejando a un Alucard consternado, dándole a entender que tiene toda la razón- claro que no haré eso enfrente del mundo, no me importa lo que piensen los demás pero… si quiero mantener tranquilos a esos ancianos aburridos, qué mejor que no mostrándoles que me llevo bien con mi sirviente; claro, en el sentido amigable como ahora.

El vampiro sonríe ante esas palabras, lo que genera otra sonrisa tan cálida en la chica que éste, guarda completo silencio mientras disfruta ese gesto tan inocente. Alucard observa de pies a cabeza que Integra, es completamente sincera a lo que dice y no lo hace como un deber sino porque le nace. Por alguna extraña razón, eso hace sentir bien a Alucard, posiblemente se deba a que lentamente, Integra se había ganado su aceptación y seguía su confianza, algo más complicado. Esos pensamientos profundos, no se los revelaría a la chica, pues piensa que no es el momento… debía ganarse la confianza suficiente para eso.

Ambos se quedan en completo silencio, la celda oscura carece de cualquier sonido de tal forma que, se presenta un ambiente frio pero placentero para los dos. Ninguno de los presentes, nota el tiempo que pasa hasta que Integra, le formula una pregunta al nosferatu.

-¿Puedo saber por qué no te agrada mi amiga Juliet?

-… y de nuevo con el tema- musita fastidiado el vampiro.

-Creo que debemos tener confianza uno del otro, yo quiero saber tu opinión.

-La verdad Integra, percibo algo negativo en ella… iniciando que siempre que Lugat la quiere secuestrar, extrañamente tú estás en peligro; la otra razón, es porque confías demasiado en ella- hace una pausa y la mira a los ojos para continuar explicándole- sabe demasiadas cosas y eso, es un punto a favor de ese vampiro bastardo.

-¡Alucard! ella es mi única amiga, tú lo dices porque es sencillo pero a ella,… la conozco desde que somos pequeñas- contesta algo alterada,

-Mi deber es protegerte y cumplir cada una de tus órdenes, estás pensando en pedirme que sea bueno con ella.

-¡Deja de leer mis pensamientos!- le dice molesta- no te lo digo porque sé que no lo harás; aunque sea, limítate a ser amable.

-Ordénelo mi amo, sólo así haré caso a tus peticiones y a cualquiera de sus deseos- Alucard le sonríe como siempre suele hacerlo, eso hace sonrojar a Integra pero ella, fija su mirada en otro sitio.

-Está bien Alucard,… te ordeno que seas educado con Juliet.

Para Alucard, es música para sus oídos. De esa forma, hace una reverencia como si se tratara de algo maravilloso que hará para su ama; Integra se siente un poco avergonzada ante esa acción, por lo que le da la espalda.

-Solo lo haré porque me lo pide,… mi amo- le dice esas palabras en el oído de la chica, quien no evita otro sonrojo y, sin que se de cuenta él, muestra una pequeña sonrisa que simboliza el bienestar que le produce la acción de su vampiro.

-Lo sé Alucard, pero cuando estemos solos… dime por mi nombre, entre amigos no me agrada mucho ser formal.

El vampiro no evita reír ante ese comentario; después de todo, parece que las cosas están mucho mejor entre ellos. Integra de repente se acerca a Alucard y le abre el saco negro; éste se queda extrañado, pero nota que solo lo hizo para sacar las gafas oscuras que le regaló en esa Navidad.

-Las regalé para que las uses, no para que las guardes… o ¿no te gustaron?- pregunta Integra con una mirada que denota molestia. La chica sin preguntarle más, de nuevo se levanta de puntitas y le coloca las gafas; Alucard en ningún momento se aleja de ella por esa acción- pero te ves muy bien con ellas, ya decía yo que te iban a quedar como anillo al dedo.

-Si claro, déjate de tonterías Integra…

-Sé que te gustaron pero como eres "señor ego", no lo reconocerás- contesta la chica en tono divertido; lo que genera en Alucard, una molestia que lo incita a pensar que debería hacerse cargo de ella.

Unos minutos después de eso, Integra sale de esa celda y Alucard se queda ahí, mirando como con cada paso que da la chica, desaparece de ese pasillo oscuro y frio. Se quita con cuidado las gafas y las mira, mientras se forma en sus labios, una pequeña sonrisa.

-...sigue así y llegarás lejos, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing,... sólo mírenla, Abraham, Arthur,….je.

**Fin del capítulo X**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos!!! De nuevo estoy con una nueva actualización de esta historia!!!

Ahm, no sé que decir en este capítulo, sólo que… Integra y Alucard han dado un cambio a su "relación". Creo que se trata de otro capítulo tranquilo pero era necesario, pues quería enfocarme en los sentimientos de este par (razón por la que tiene ese título…). Después de todo, se termina una etapa en _Memorias _¿qué quiero decir con esto? Pues simplemente que, Alucard e Integra ya se tratarán mejor y no sé… posiblemente nacerá algo nuevo entre ellos.

A partir de la siguiente etapa, se irán desarrollando con mayor…"detalle" (si lo puedo contemplar de esta forma), los sentimientos de ambos. Esto conlleva a que la historia, posiblemente suba un poco de tono… sobretodo porque Integra ya tendrá unos catorce años y por lógica, está adquiriendo otros pensamientos y, transformándose en la mujer que conocemos en la obra de Hirano. Ya no la puedo tratar como una niña,… mmm, eso debería decírselo a Alucard pero bueno, esperemos que durante la siguiente etapa de _Memorias_, esta pareja nos deleite con algo más que las cotidianas discusiones… ¿o que piensan ustedes?

En fin, me siento muy contenta por llegar al número diez de esta historia; al mismo tiempo, me siento con muchos ánimos por sus comentarios y muestras de apoyo, jajaja y claro! Su gusto e interés por esta historia! Si no fuera por ustedes, a lo mejor y hubiera tirado la toalla con este proyecto… jajaja, pero no pasará porque lo disfruto y más, teniendo en cuenta que a ustedes les agrada!!! Por eso en la nueva etapa de esta historia, trataré de mostrar más escenas AxI… claro, todo en su momento; pues comenzará a desarrollarse algo más que una simple y "equilibrada" relación entre ellos.

Bueno, demo irme y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de esta historia!!!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, apoyo y todas sus sugerencias o ideas!!!!! Cuídense mucho!(todo lo valoro como oro!!).

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito

_Discalimer:_ _los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Kouta Hirano, autor original de "Hellsing"._


	12. La dama y sus gustos

**Capítulo XI: La dama y sus gustos**

_Enero 1992_

Un día en el que Integra sale a caminar por los jardines de su casa, cubiertos de nueve blanca; Alucard decide observarla por el gran ventanal de su habitación. En lo que ella se dispone a crear un muñeco de nieve, el vampiro mira que la habitación está un poco desarreglada. A pesar de ser una chica, se sorprende la manera en la que tiene su habitación.

Camina un poco por el lugar, y observa una hoja con bonita caligrafía que está atrapada debajo de un pisapapeles con forma de gato negro. Quita el objeto y toma la hoja para saber de lo que trata; nota que es una carta escrita a mano de Integra para Juliet. Alucard suspira pensando en lo que le habrá escrito a esa chica que le desagrada por completo.

_Enero 1992_

_Mí estimada amiga Juliet:_

_Desde tu partida de Londres desde septiembre, no había podido escribirte hasta este momento. Todo se debe a que en los últimos meses, he estado muy ocupada con la organización y la escuela. Me siento muy satisfecha porque todos los proyectos que hemos propuesto Walter y yo, han sido aceptados de forma positiva por la reina. En este momento ya puedo solicitar soldados propios y Walter es quien se encarga de seleccionarlos de acuerdo a sus habilidades y experiencia._

_La Mesa Redonda se sigue enojando por los cambios que estoy haciendo, pero pienso que Hellsing necesita una pequeña reforma. Gracias a unos libros que encontré en la oficina privada de mi padre, me enteré que la organización había participado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, por lo que me di cuenta que su estructura, todavía tenía esos tintes bélicos tan poco usuales en la actualidad._

_Con respecto a la escuela pues ya sabes que todavía me va un poco mal con los números, pero un buen amigo de nombre Alfred, me ayuda al momento de estudiar. Reconozco que es muy amable conmigo pero nunca se me da por invitarlo a casa. A veces me gustaría que estuvieras aquí y estudiando en el mismo sitio que yo, sería divertido._

_Por otro lado, el Museo Británico volvió a abrir sus puertas luego del desastre que ese Lugat generó cuando intentó atraparnos, en esos días de agosto del año pasado. Lo más raro de todo, fue que no salió mucho en los medios de comunicación porque el director no quería meterse en líos; solo se decía que unos ladrones quisieron entrar y destruyeron parte del lugar; por lógica, nadie se lo cree…_

_Y una vez más, te agradezco tu consejo, Alucard y yo hemos dejado de tener tantas discusiones como antes. Se está portando un poco más civilizado y eso me agrada, pues podemos trabajar un poco más a gusto. Si discutimos, siempre se trata de cosas que según él, son graciosas y generalmente, es cuando realizo algo sin sentido. Walter es quien termina por soportarnos pero tiene mucha paciencia, sobretodo evita que terminemos con la casa… tú sabes, solo lo puedo alejar de mi vista disparándole o darle una estocada con mi espada._

_También estoy muy feliz porque Walter logró contactar a un viejo amigo de mi padre; su nombre es __Sir Shelby M. Penwood, trabaja en la naval y en cuanto termine la misión que le asignaron, vendrá a la casa a visitarnos. Walter me dice que puedo confiar en él, y posiblemente me proporcione elementos que necesito con mucha facilidad._

_Son muchas cosas que debo contarte pero serán a su debido tiempo, esto es por compensación que no pude llamarte. Me alegra saber que estás viviendo en España, es un lugar muy interesante._

_Espero que vengas pronto a Londres, será todo un gusto tenerte aquí y pasar un rato agradable._

_Tú amiga._

_Integra_

Alucard simplemente sonríe tras leer eso, piensa que sería mas adecuado deshacerse de eso pero sabe que Integra se dará cuenta. No le queda de otra que dejarla donde estaba y dirigirse a su sitio de descanso; además de su ataúd, ahora tiene una cómoda silla y a su lado, una mesita donde coloca las gafas oscuras, así como tiene dos copas y una botella que parece ser vino o sangre. El vampiro prefiere hacer caso omiso a lo que leyó, para evitarse algún problema con su ama.

_Marzo 1992_

Es un día tranquilo y los estudiantes salen de sus aulas para disfrutar del descanso. Tal parece que, se encuentran en la temporada de exámenes porque algunos salen con libros o notas para estudiar un poco más: Integra es una de ellas, quien se acomoda las gafas y camina por el jardín aunque parece que está buscando a alguien porque en ratos, mira a su alrededor a ver si lo encuentra.

-¿Dónde estará Alfred?- se pregunta para sí misma- pero se detiene al escuchar un sonido que parece ser un grito o mejor dicho, son varios. Eso le llama la atención y trata de identificar de donde provienen; nota que se encuentran en un rincón que está en la parte trasera de uno de los edificios de las aulas.

Corre lo más rápido posible para llegar ahí, y se da cuenta que hay un grupo de estudiantes que rodean algo. Integra se siente curiosa y se acerca a ellos; cual va siendo su sorpresa que todos están alrededor de Alfred, quien se encuentra de rodillas y enfrente de él, hay otro compañero que se ríe. Esto para la chica es completamente terrible y sin importarle, empuja a todos hasta llegar a ellos, el compañero se sorprende al ver a una Integra seria y molesta porque estaban molestando a su amigo Alfred.

-¡Integra! nadie te invitó aquí- dice el chico mirándola con burla.

-Pues me invito yo sola, ¿qué le haces a Alfred?- pregunta con total seriedad.

-¡Tu amiguito es un gallina!- y señala a Alfred que se abraza por si mismo y mantiene sus ojos cerrados- lo retamos pero el cobarde no se dejó y se puso a llorar como una niñita.

-Pues será mejor que lo dejes en paz- responde Integra.

Al decir eso, todos los presentes se ríen ante esa acción. Alfred mira hacia su amiga y nota que se mantiene seria, como si no hubiera alguien más que ella. El chico se extraña al ver que ella, simplemente lo observa con detenimiento.

-¿Qué harás? Niña babosa, ¿la harás de heroína o algo parecido? Mejor vete a jugar por ahí- dice el chico en tono burlón. Integra simplemente, cruza sus brazos y lo mira con seriedad.

-O dejas en paz a Alfred o te las ves conmigo.

Una vez más, ríen todos los presentes y el chico suelta una carcajada que fastidia más a la chica de rubio; en ese momento prefiere la risa de Alucard que ésta. Da varios pasos al frente y en el momento menos esperado para él y el resto de los presentes, Integra le propina un puñetazo en su rostro que lo tira al suelo; Alfred se queda sin palabras mientras que el resto, en silencio total. La rubia se acerca al chico y lo jala de sus ropas, mientras lo mira de forma amenazadora por lo que trató de hacer con su amigo.

-Te recomiendo que dejes en paz a Alfred y de paso a mi- sonríe ligeramente- pero cual va siendo la sorpresa de Integra que el chico la empuja, de tal forma que su uniforme se mancha con el lodo. Alfred corre hasta ella pero Integra, lo hace a un lado; no iba a permitir que un niño la humillara a ella.

-¿Ya vas a llorar?

-Yo no lloro ante tonterías como esta- responde Integra mientras Alfred la ayuda a levantarse- y tú, no tienes derecho alguno para tratar así a una dama.

-Integra, será mejor que lo dejemos así… -musita Alfred pero su amiga lo calla con una mirada seria.

-Y como soy toda una dama, te propongo algo- comenta con una sonrisa propia de Integra- te reto a que tomes la caja de cigarros del jardinero y te fumes uno.

Los presentes se quedan sin palabras, no entendían la razón del reto de Integra. Alfred la mira con los ojos abiertos y, con disimulo, trata de convencerla de que eso no era lo más adecuado. Integra sin importarle eso, se acerca al chico y lo jala de la corbata del uniforme.

-¿Acaso temes que no puedas hacerlo y, que una dama se atreva a fumar? Porque yo si me atrevo, es más… ¿Por qué no invitamos a todos los presentes a que hagan su apuesta?- propone con toda decisión y el chico no sabe qué decir al respecto- si tu pierdes, Alfred y yo te hacemos las tareas por un mes; si yo gano, nos dejarás en paz en lo que resta de tu vida ¿qué piensas? ¿No crees que se trate de un trato interesante?

-… estás loca Integra, pero de acuerdo… acepto eso, y estaré feliz de que ustedes sean mis sirvientes- contesta el chico en tono de reto.

-Integra, ¿Estás segura de esto?- pregunta Alfred aterrado a la idea pero ella, no le hace caso.

Unos minutos después, todos ya habían organizado la apuesta. Integra se da la media vuelta y camina hacia el aula, Alfred la sigue y se le interpone, ella le sonríe divertida y luego besa rápido su mejilla.

-Te salvé Alfred, esos tontos no nos molestarán de nuevo- comenta la chica con tranquilidad. Su amigo se queda petrificado ante eso.

-Pero… si no sabes fumar- musita con temor el chico, Integra sonríe una vez más.

-Suelo tomar los cigarros de mi mayordomo, Alucard suele retarme…

-¿Alucard? ¿De quién hablas?- pregunta con curiosidad e Integra se pega en su cabeza, dándose cuenta que dijo algo que no debía decir.

-¡Ah! Digamos… que es un visitante que tengo en casa, viejo amigo de mi padre…- responde de forma inmediata y tranquiliza al chico.

De esa forma, ambos se van de ahí y esperan el momento de la salida. Se había acordado que después de clases, se llevaría a cabo la apuesta; todos tendrían que irse a un sitio donde nadie los viera porque de ser descubiertos, la sanción sería muy grave. Llega ese momento y todos salen de la escuela rumbo a lo que parece ser una especie de callejón solitario. Los participantes de la apuesta, rodean a Integra y al chico.

-Bien, ¿conseguiste los cigarros?- pregunta Integra con seriedad.

-Conseguí algo mejor, je- y saca de su mochila, una caja de puros; éstos no eran del jardinero sino, del director de la escuela. Integra abre los ojos de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el chico, impuso un reto más "Interesante"- a ver si eres capaz de fumarte uno.

Alfred mira preocupado a la chica, piensa que realmente está loca para llevar a cabo el reto. La chica por su lado, toma uno de los puros entre sus manos y lo mira con curiosidad. Por su mente pasa un ligero recuerdo de que alguna vez, vio a su padre fumar eso. Integra se encuentra muy pensativa a lo que hará, pues había probado el cigarro unos meses atrás, ya que Alucard le robó una cajetilla a Walter y la "invitó" a probarlos. La primera vez no sabía como fumar, de tal manera que casi se ahoga con el humo pero el vampiro le explicó la forma adecuada. Ahora tenía en sus manos algo parecido pero, Integra piensa que un puro es algo distinto; mira a los presentes y luego a su "oponente".

-¿Lo vas a fumar o no?- pregunta con burla el chico y le pasa a Integra, el encendedor que venía con la caja de puros; uno de color dorado con algunos grabados. La chica toma el objeto y estudia unos segundos más al puro para recordar dónde se tenía que encender.

Los presentes miran asombrados cuando Integra enciende lentamente el puro, espera un poco y coloca el otro extremo en sus labios. Alfred se queda completamente paralizado, le asombraba ver a su amiga haciendo eso y sobretodo aguantando esa cosa; porque un puro es más fuerte que el cigarro común.

El chico toma el encendedor y prende el otro puro, a simple vista le cuesta trabajo inhalar el humo porque no se ve muy acostumbrado a eso; a comparación de Integra, ella fumaba con mayor facilidad. Siente el tabaco con mayor fuerza en su boca pero percibe que es algo… deleitante (nota de la autora: con solo oler esa cosa, ya huyo; hasta me siento rara escribiendo esto, je). El sabor de ese puro la hace que siga fumando, sin darse cuenta que su oponente ya no puede más.

Se escucha la tos de alguien, el chico había tirado al suelo el puro mientras tose para recuperar el aire; el resto de los presentes miran que Integra, disfruta de ese extraño objeto. Alfred grita de emoción y eso, saca del trance a la chica, quien nota que había ganado la apuesta. Los presentes aplauden a Integra y se burlan del chico, ella simplemente sonríe y les acerca su mano.

-Ahora quiero que me den lo que nos corresponde a Alfred y a mi- dice Integra mientras apaga el puro- no me gustaría insistir demasiado, un trato es un trato.

A todos, no les gustó esa idea pues habían apostado a favor del chico. Nadie pensó que sería Integra la ganadora y más, que reclamaría lo que es suyo. Para algunos, se trató de una completa locura, por lo que le lanzaron miradas de extrañeza total. Muchos de los presentes, la conocían de tiempo atrás y… tras ver esa actitud en ella, solo los hizo pensar si de verdad, era una chica normal.

-Me gustó hacer trato con ustedes y bueno, espero que cumplan con su palabra- responde Integra con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Alfred, será mejor que nos marchemos, Walter va a pasar a la entrada de la escuela.

-¡Claro Integra, vamos! – y los dos se van ahí, Integra guarda las libres esterlinas que se ganó con tanta facilidad.

Cuando llegan a la entrada de la escuela, notan que Walter no había llegado aún. Alfred le pide que le muestre el dinero que se ganaron, e Integra lo saca del bolsillo del uniforme. Notan que se trata de unos 280 GBP, lo cual parece ser un buen premio, además de que dejarán de molestarlos.

-Es un buen premio- dice Alfred- ¿En qué lo gastarás?

-No sé, prefiero que tú lo conserves…- Integra le entrega al chico las monedas, éste se queda extrañado y trata de devolverlas pero su amiga se las rechaza.

-¿Por qué? Si tú misma te lo ganaste.

-La verdad no lo necesito, considéralo como un regalo de mi parte- contesta mientras nota que estaba cubierta de lodo; ahora entiende el por qué en la última clase, todos la miraban raro. Por dentro, piensa que Walter le preguntará por el estado de su uniforme. Alfred abraza en ese momento a la chica y esta, se queda completamente paralizada; no se esperaba esa acción.

Al mismo tiempo, llega Walter en el automóvil negro, sonríe divertido al ver esa escena un poco embarazosa para la chica; quien hace a un lado a Alfred y con rapidez, entra en el auto. El chico no entiende por qué ella reacciona así pero se despide de lejos. Walter la mira por el espejo retrovisor y la nota molesta.

-¿Cómo estuvo su día, señorita?

-Bien,… me gané 280 GBP en una apuesta- contesta en tono triunfante pero, esa sonrisa se apaga al ver a Walter serio.

-¿Estuvo fumando… de nuevo?- pregunta el mayordomo al percatarse del olor a tabaco, así como nota las manchas de lodo en la falda de la chica- … debe comportarse como una señorita.

-Lo hice, ¡me estaban molestando! Lo del lodo fue porque me empujaron y…- no sabía responder a lo correspondiente al tema del cigarro- ¿cómo…

-Señorita Integra, me doy cuenta con facilidad pero le sugiero que no lo siga haciendo porque no es muy saludable- comenta en tono preocupado.

-Mira quien lo dice…- responde Integra mirándolo fijamente.

No tardan mucho en llegar a casa; cuando Integra se encamina a su habitación; una sombra más alta que ella la detiene. La chica simplemente se aleja un poco y más, cuando observa unos ojos rojizos que la estudian con cuidado; Alucard había hecho acto de presencia.

-¿Acaso esa es la tendencia de este momento?- pregunta en tono burlón, por lo que Integra se molesta y le da la espalda.

-Estúpido vampiro, tuve una pequeña pelea en el colegio- responde mientras cruza sus brazos- pero gané algo de dinero.

-Eso se supone que no debe hacer una dama- comenta Alucard extrañado a lo que hizo su ama- ¿Qué hiciste para ganarla?

-Fumar, me sirvió lo que me enseñaste…- comenta la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, Alucard le responde con el mismo gesto pero termina por suspirar.

-No soy un buen ejemplo a seguir, amo… pero es divertido que no rechaces los retos- el vampiro le dice en tono divertido, como si disfrutara lo que hizo su ama.

_Julio 1992_

Han pasado varios meses desde que Integra había probado el puro, a Walter no le gustaba en absoluto que su niña siguiera sus mismos pasos con eso de entrarle al vicio del cigarro; peor aún, del puro. Para no preocupar a nadie, Integra solo lo fuma cuando no tiene nada que hacer; se escuchaba raro pero era verdad, la líder de Hellsing se inclina por seguir el mismo vicio que su padre y mayordomo.

Un día soleado de julio, ella y Walter caminan rumbo al salón que hay en su casa, el cual da con el jardín principal. Esto se debe a que la chica, tiene una visita que había esperado por mucho; Walter le anunció su llegada cuando estaba leyendo en la oficina privada de su padre y, no dudó en dejar su actividad para recibir a tan esperada persona.

-Puedes confiar en él con toda tranquilidad, señorita Integra, ayudó mucho a su padre durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial- comenta mientras se encaminan.

-Es lo que me dices, Walter- responde con serenidad- pero tampoco quiero ser tan exigente con él, solo deseo su apoyo.

No tardan mucho en llegar y Walter, abre la puerta del salón e Integra, mira a un señor no muy mayor, algo gordito y con un traje azul marino. La chica se da cuenta que no es muy alto y tiene bigote, su mirada es tranquila pero que demuestra un poco de timidez.

-Sir Penwood, Sir Integra se encuentra presente…

-¡Ah! La pequeña Integra, pero… ¡si heredaste la misma mirada que Arthur! Es un gusto conocerla, soy Sir Shelby M. Penwood, fui un amigo muy cercano a su…

-De mi padre…- responde Integra y se acomoda las gafas para verlo mejor- creo que ya está enterado que ahora soy la nueva líder de Hellsing. Le pedí a Walter que lo contactara porque deseo que pueda ayudarme con algunos proyectos.

-¿Eh? Tú, eres la líder de… ¿Hellsing? Pero si eres sólo una… niña- responde sorprendido, había estado en el extranjero y no sabía las últimas noticias, ni siquiera que su amigo había fallecido hace dos años. El saber esa noticia lo puso muy mal, pero se sentía tranquilo al saber que la hija de su amigo, estaba bien. Integra lo mira con molestia al decirle eso, ella ya tiene catorce años cumplidos, estaba dejando de ser una niña.

-¡Oye! Mi padre me dejó la organización,… sin importar que tuve que matar a mi tío para lograrlo- responde con seriedad, dejando a Penwood extrañado.

-Tranquila,…Integra… bueno, Sir Integra- trata de disculparse con ella- la verdad que me sorprendió la noticia de su padre, no pensé que se fuera tan rápido, mi más sentido pésame- le dice esas palabras mientras hace una pequeña inclinación.

-Está bien, lo acepto con gusto- dice Integra con tranquilidad- sé que mi padre solía pedirle algunos favores, ¿puedo contar con usted?

-…- al decirle eso, Penwood palidece y comienza a temblar mientras habla- ¡¡su padre solía pedirme armamento, barcos, aviones y todas esas cosas!! Lo peor de todo, era que lo destruía en cuestión de horas…

-Descuide- le sonríe Integra- yo no le pediré esas cosas pero si necesitaré de su apoyo, así como que me trate bien.

Al decir eso, Walter no evita sonreír, le daba gusto saber que de a poco se estaban realizando los proyectos que ambos han ideado. Penwood le sonríe y termina por inclinarse un poco, Integra no duda en reír y se acerca a él.

-La verdad que me agrada tenerlo aquí, Sir Penwood; me imagino que lo veré en las reuniones de la Mesa Redonda, ¿verdad?

-Claro, puede contar con mi presencia… ¿Sir Island todavía se presenta?- pregunta con algo de curiosidad- tiene algunos años que no lo veo.

-Si, siempre está presente- le responde la chica.

Tal parece que esa noticia lo hace feliz, a Integra le da mucha gracia y después lo invita a tomar té. Después de todo, Penwood es una persona de toda confianza y eso, es algo que necesita Integra, pues el resto de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda, no se sentían contentos por sus acciones.

Alucard mira la escena y suspira pensando que se le hacía una completa sorpresa ver a ese viejo compañero de su antiguo amo. En su interior, piensa que ese humano le puede servir bien a su ama, pues todo lo que le decía Arthur, lo hacía casi son responder. Esos pensamientos le hacen recordar viejas visiones, las cuales termina por desvanecerlas al mover su cabeza.

Camina con cuidado por el pasillo para dirigirse a la oficina privada; sabe que Integra tardará un rato más en regresar a ese sitio. Eso le da a entender que puede revisar con un poco de calma, esos documentos que tanto le dan deseos por revisar. Se aparece en ese lugar y mira que su ama había dejado un libro abierto sobre el escritorio, se acerca a él y lo revisa un poco.

-… Ese de ahí, es el bastardo de… ¿Abraham?- se dice así mismo al mira unas láminas, Alucard revisa un libro que contiene algunas imágenes de un tiempo que para él, es bastante lejano pero le produce un extraño resentimiento que prefiere olvidar- … no pensé que guardaran esta clase de cosas… tal parece que fue todo un logro que, pudieran derrotar a Drácula,… humanos- y cierra un poco los ojos, como si pasara en su cabeza otros recuerdos.

Tal parece que ese libro, describe sucesos que ocurrieron a finales del siglo XIX. Alucard se muestra interesados en ellos, pues termina por perderse en sus pensamientos hasta que observa unas hojas viejas de periódico. En esas notas viejas, mira una foto que le llama la atención: es Abraham junto con su esposa y dos pequeños.

-Después de derrotarme, todavía tuviste el placer de vivir tranquilo- se dice para si mismo- y no pensé que tanto era tu deseo por mantenerme que… decidiste rebelarte al Vaticano- comenta el vampiro mientras lee en otra noticia que la familia Hellsing había sido excomulgada, luego de pasarse al protestantismo.

Para el vampiro, esas noticas le generan mucha curiosidad. La razón a esto, se debe a que se trata de un momento importante en su existencia como sirviente de esa familia tan peculiar. Al leer esas noticas y mira las fotografías, recuerda que él, fue la causa principal por la que se creó la organización Hellsing.

El vampiro sonríe al darse cuenta que su enemigo, tuvo que cambiar de religión (a la protestante) para llevar a cabo sus estudios sobre los vampiros. Desde ese momento, Hellsing y el Vaticano son enemigos naturales, pues ambos tienen el deber de acabar con esos seres nocturnos. La diferencia de ellos radica en que uno lo hace en nombre de Dios y los otros, por protección a la corona inglesa y a Gran Bretaña como nación.

-Vaya que ese anciano tenía ideales muy torpes, por mí, que el mundo se acabe…- comenta Alucard tras leer las últimas líneas- creo que a tu nieta no le gustaría saber que no fuiste una palomita blanca… Abraham.

Toma el libro y lo regresa a su lugar, se toca su cabeza y se sienta para subir los pies sobre el escritorio. Leer esas notas lo pusieron de malas porque, representa el momento más humillante de su existencia: él era alguien grande, poderoso… temido; pero el acercarse a una humana le costó todo lo que tenía.

En ese instante, sus pensamientos son perturbados al entrar Integra al lugar. Alucard no se mueve en absoluto pero sus ojos se posan en ella; parecía algo molesta por verlo ahí.

-Baja los pies de ahí, es de pésimo gusto- responde la chica mientras se acerca a él para quitarlo pero ve que es completamente imposible.

-Una señorita como tú, no debe sentarse sobre la mesa- le responde mientras la empuja al momento que ella trata de sentarse.

-Deja de molestarme, ¿qué haces aquí? Y ¿dónde dejaste lo que estaba leyendo?- pregunta mientas mira por todos lados, en busca de ese libro.

-Lo guarde, no creo que quieras saber lo que hacía tu abuelo.

Al decir esas palabras, Integra se queda en silencio. Recuerda que lo poco que leyó, se enteraba que su abuelo fue muy reconocido tras derrotar a ese vampiro de nombre Drácula. Mira a Alucard, quien se muestra indiferente a su reacción.

-Conocías a mi abuelo, ¿verdad?- le dice mientras analiza las palabras que trata de expresarle.

-Claro que si, y debo decirte que no fue una paloma blanca como lo mencionan en esos libros- contesta el vampiro con una sonrisa.

-No le digas eso, él quería el bienestar de los humanos porque considera a los vampiros como los peores seres del planeta- dice Integra con seguridad y mirando fijamente a Alucard, que se ríe por su reacción.

-Integra, esos ideales que te transmitieron, son la forma mas elegante de decir que, si exterminan a esos seres pero, también los estudian para sacarles mayor provecho. Se lo pongo más sencillo mi amo, nunca se ha preguntado, ¿cómo es que un ser como yo, sirve a los Hellsing teniendo la oportunidad de acabar con todos ellos?

Integra no sabe qué decir al respecto, sabía que en alguna ocasión se preguntó eso. Ya tiene dos años de conocer a Alucard y nota que se trata de un vampiro con el que hay que tener cuidado, sobretodo con esas amenazas suyas de que, el día que se aburra o se canse, tomará su sangre. El vampiro nota que logró generarle dudas a Integra, eso lo hace sonreír mientras se levanta y camina alrededor de ella.

-Me atraparon e hicieron experimentos conmigo, según esto para salvar a una estúpida humana. Ese libro que leías explica eso, tu abuelo deseaba no sólo salvar a humanos tontos, también encontrar la manera de controlar a los vampiros y usarlos a su beneficio- explica el vampiro con seriedad, así como si se imaginara la imagen de su abuelo.

-Experimentos… ¿contigo?- musita Integra- entonces no eres un vampiro tan fuerte…-se acerca al librero y toma otro, el cual hojea con rapidez para tratar corroborar pero Alucard, le cierra el libro de golpe.

-Lo acabo de leer, y de acordarme de eso- le responde con mucha seriedad- ya sabías que yo soy el resultado de años de experimentos, fui un vampiro libre pero… preferí servirlos a ustedes, esperando pacientemente el día que logre salir y acabarlos.

-Mi abuelo hizo muchas cosas para el bienestar de todos pero, cada vez que lo mencionas, siento como si lo odiaras…

No debió decir eso la chica por el vampiro la acorrala a una pared. La mirada de Alucard se muestra con frialdad, denotando una amenaza con la que Integra, permanece completamente paralizada.

-Odio como no tienes idea a ese anciano, sigue leyendo lo que hay aquí y entenderás a lo que me refiero- toma un mechón del cabello de la chica y lo huele como si fuera un agradable perfume que lo tranquiliza.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que lo odies- responde Integra seria- creo que eso explica las láminas con anotaciones sobre algunos estudios- trata de alejarse pero Alucard no se lo permite- si dices todo eso, ¿por qué mi abuelo y mi padre formaron esta organización si hicieron cosas malas?

El vampiro se aleja de ella, y le da la espalda por algunos segundos. No creía que la chica ya había revisado algunas cosas. Desde que Walter le dio a conocer la existencia de esa habitación, Integra había encontrado notas que hablaban del desarrollo de las investigaciones y experimentos que hicieron con un vampiro que simplemente lo nombraron "Alucard". Su abuelo redacta que fue complicado controlarlo porque el "espécimen" solía perder el control y a delirar; así como buscaba la manera de quitarse la vida hasta que le colocaron unos guantes con unos sellos, los cuales tenían la función de apaciguar su sed de sangre y limitar su poder.

-… mi amo, en este mundo no existe lo bueno y lo malo, son simples parámetros que impuso el humano para establecer el control en una sociedad- explica Alucard mientras le muestra los sellos de los guantes blancos que cubren sus delgadas y gélidas manos.

-Entonces me estás diciendo que mi familia ha tomado decisiones para un bien pero que, de alguna forma, terminan afectando a otros…- tal parece que esa idea la hace sentir mal, pues piensa que ella hace lo mismo. Las pocas misiones que han tenido, siempre hay victimas que mueren a manos de los vampiros; comprende de esa manera que, su abuelo y su padre hicieron lo mismo, y solamente se puede ser líder de Hellsing si aceptas que todas las decisiones que tomes, aunque generen un bien… siempre afectarán a otros, uses o no, el poder de Alucard.

-Esa es la realidad amo, es la verdad que te tocó soportar Integra- dice Alucard para sacarla de sus pensamientos- por eso te digo que si no eres fuerte, no podrás llevar a cabo tu papel de líder y terminarás con perder la vida… si realmente puedes hacerlo, no te debe importar que lo que hagas es bueno o malo.

-… no sabia que liberarte tiene muchas consecuencias…- le responde mirándolo a los ojos- y a ti ¿no te importan la clase de decisiones que llegue a tomar?

Eso hace reír a Alucard, quien se arrodilla ante ella y toma la mano de Integra para besarla ligeramente. Ella no evita sentirse un poco incómoda y más, cuando mira esos ojos de fuego que le dan a entender que no cuestionará sus órdenes.

-No me importa en absoluto, es más, si pide mi amo el crear un mar de sangre… con todo placer lo haré. Después de todo, tú eres mi amo y yo, tu sirviente, eso significa que debo ser obediente.

-No te entiendo Alucard, antes me tratabas como una tonta y ahora… hasta pretendes ser amable conmigo- se aleja la chica de él- ¿Por qué?

-Es muy sencillo Integra, porque veo en ti… demasiadas cosas, algo que nunca tu familia tuvo- responde el vampiro con tranquilidad, degustando en decirle esas palabras- y porque sé que llegarás lejos, decías que deseabas confiar en mi ¿verdad? Pues considera mis palabras.

-¡Basta! ¡Cállate Alucard! jamás caeré en tus juegos, no te daré el gusto de divertirte…

-De hecho me la estoy pasando de maravilla- le responde con sarcasmo- ninguna pequeña de catorce años es tan odiada por la Mesa Redonda, y que ésta, no se deje llevar y haga lo que se le pega la gana. Yo sé perfectamente que si percibes a la muerte de nuevo, eres capaz de llamarme para protegerte.

Integra no puede más y sale corriendo de esa sala, Alucard sonríe y cierra la puerta con fuerza. Se recarga en ella mientras se toca la cabeza; camina con lentitud hasta llegar al libro que le cerró a su ama con anterioridad, lo revisa y aprieta sus puños.

-A veces, no es bueno indagar tanto… no sé como llegue a reaccionar cuando se entere que el personaje que siempre le ha temido, sigue vivo y ahora le sirve- cierra el libro y desaparece de ese lugar.

Walter se extraña de ver que Integra corre por las escaleras y sale de la casa. Lo peor de todo es que, había iniciado una tormenta y la jovencita termina por mojarse toda. Se acerca hasta una fuente que hay en el centro del jardín, siente todo su cuerpo mojado, por lo que se abraza así misma. Sus cabellos rubios, se empapan al grado de que su delicado rostro, se moja por completo. Tenía tiempo que Integra no se sentía tan mal, no desde la muerte de su padre.

-A lo mejor Alucard tiene toda la razón- se dice mientras la lluvia la envuelve en esas gotas cristalinas que caen durante una tarde de verano.

**Fin del capítulo XI**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos!!! Espero que estén muy bien,…. Y bueno, la espera terminó y estoy de regreso con una nueva actualización de esta historia!

Como ven, en esta ocasión toqué un tema que lo tenía un poco rezagado: el vicio del tabaco de Integra. Pienso que no hay mucho que decir, solo que Alucard y Walter, creo que fueron los culpables pero bueno,… más la tiene Integra por dejarse llevar, o ¿no?

De la misma forma, les recomiendo que estén atentos con Alfred, podría ser un personaje interesante. A ver si no resulta otro dolor de cabeza, en especial en Aucard porque al parecer, Integra se lleva MUY bien con ese niño.

Una nota importante,… por ahí manejo un valor monetario: la libre esterlina. Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, esta moneda todavía está en circulación; es más, todavía tiene tanta fuerza que, puede estar a la altura del dólar estadounidense y el propio euro. Para fines históricos, es común pensar que a principios de los noventas, esta moneda esté presente. Por otro lado, Integra habla de unas 250 libras esterlinas (GBP), que en términos de dólar estadounidense, son alrededor de 502 dólares… bastante dinero, ¿no lo creen así?

En fin, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Les agradezco de TODO corazón sus mensajes!!! Pues me animan a seguirle escribiendo…. Ah, esto mismo me hace decir que, estoy en clases de nuevo y al parecer, este semestre estará más pesado. De esta manera, me gustaría anunciar que _Memorias_, será actualizado casa quince días, esto para evitar cometer el error de otras historias: se me junta la escuela y la vida social, por lo que dejo de escribir, dando resultado que abandone la historia.

Y no se preocupen, es cien por ciento seguro que actualizo en el tiempo que establezco, pues en lo que quedó de mis vacaciones, he adelantado la historia lo suficiente para que llegue a la semana santa sin problemas de atraso o… falta de creatividad. Yo sé que para algunos, será esperar un poco más pero… no los quiero defraudar y más, al nivel que ha llegado la historia!!

Otra razón por la que he tomado esta decisión, es para tener un poco más de tiempo en pensar y ordenar las ideas y, luego escribirlas…

Si todo sale bien, para las vacaciones de verano (o un poco antes), la actualización regresa a ser semanal. También tómenlo así, si hay alguien que no ha leído esta historia, doy oportunidad para que la lea y no se gaste la vista por los capítulos que lleva!! Disfruten esta historia, porque está escrita con mucho cariño, además de ser un "homenaje" a la pareja más famosa de Hellsing: Aucard e Integra.

Es todo, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de esta historia!!! Cuídense mucho!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito

_Disclaimer:_ los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kouta Hirano, autor original de la obra "Hellsing".


	13. Oportunidad desperdiciada

**Capítulo XII: oportunidad desperdiciada**

Es media noche, todo está completamente oscuro y en la mansión Hellsing, entra Integra mojada de pies a cabeza. Había pasado toda la tarde en el jardín pensando en lo que le había dicho Alucard; además de que se siente como una tonta porque actuó de un modo negativo, a estas alturas no puede darse el lujo de cometer errores.

Camina lentamente por los pasillos y le extraña no ver a Walter cerca, mira hacia atrás y ve que dejó algunas huellas de agua que demuestran, que ella estuvo ahí. Suspira y se quita las zapatillas que tenía puestas, pues en esa ocasión –para recibir a Penwood- optó por vestir su falda larga. A pesar que ésta está completamente mojada, la usa como toalla para secarse un poco los pies; esto la hace abrazarse a sí misma porque siente un poco de frío.

Piensa que Walter prefirió dejarla sola para que razonara por su cuenta. Le sorprende que su mayordomo esté siempre al pendiente de ella, hasta podría decirse que es su segundo padre y eso, la reconforta un poco. Una parte de sus pensamientos realmente desean que no aparezca él, pues no sabría que decirle por su actitud tan…

-Soy una estúpida…- se dice para sí misma. Eso hace que baje la mirada pero siente una presencia que se aparece con lentitud; alza la vista y se encuentra una toalla color blanco que se mantiene al aire. Integra distingue a Alucard, quien la mira con un aire extraño de preocupación.

-Los humanos son tan frágiles en cuerpo y mente- son las palabras que obligan a que Integra tome la toalla y se seque un poco con ella.

-Eres mi sirviente, y no me ayudas mucho con eso- responde en tono fastidiado- ¿Y Walter?

-De verdad que eres rara, hace un momento deseabas no verlo… je- sonríe en tono burlón. La chica molesta trata de lanzarle la toalla, pero éste la atrapa y la acerca a su nariz, como si disfrutara percibir el aroma de su ama.

-No te metas en mis pensamientos, estúpido….- pero no termina de hablar porque de repente, siente que su cabeza le da vueltas; tambalea y pierde el conocimiento. Alucard la atrapa en el momento que ella está por estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¿Integra?- pregunta el vampiro y nota que no responde, sólo percibe que la frente de la chica está ardiendo. Al percatarse de eso, decide llevarla en sus brazos a su habitación.

Unos minutos después, llega corriendo Walter y observa que su ama se encuentra acostada en su cama; a su lado, Alucard que mira hacia la ventana, apreciando cómo lentamente se termina una noche más. El mayordomo se acerca a Integra y observa que mantiene sus ojos cerrados, toca su frente y se extraña, Alucard nota su reacción y lo observa detenidamente.

-Perdió el conocimiento, seguro que la lluvia le afectó.

-Es lo más seguro, Alucard- responde Walter mientras revisa a Integra- seguro que pescó un resfriado por estar tanto tiempo en la lluvia- las palabras del mayordomo suenan preocupantes y más, porque Integra no era una chica de enfermarse seguido- no le queda de otra que tome descanso pero mañana hay una reunión importante con la corte inglesa.

-… Ahm…- Integra se mueve un poco, lentamente abre sus ojos, lo primero que mira es a Alucard sentado en su cama y después a Walter, quien la mira con mucha preocupación.

-Hasta que despiertas, dormilona- comenta Alucard- no te ves nada bien.

-Integra, ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunta su mayordomo, ella se toca un poco su cabeza y estornuda.

-Solo… estoy cansada… pero, necesito revisar algunas cosas- se levanta rápidamente pero su vista se nubla y cae de rodillas.

-Señorita, debería quedarse acostada… tiene fiebre y seguro que tiene un resfrío por estar bajo la lluvia mucho tiempo- la reprende Walter mientras la ayuda a levantarse, Alucard simplemente la observa.

La chica no hace más que acostarse, siente algo de escalofríos a causa de la temperatura de su cuerpo, la cual se encuentra en un punto más alto de lo normal. Walter sale de la habitación y deja a la pareja sola unos minutos, en lo que busca algún remedio.

-… no lo vuelvas a decir Alucard, ya sé que los humanos somos… de… débiles- musita la chica mientras se aferra a las sábanas de su cama.

-En ese estado no podrás ni pensar bien- le dice de pronto, Integra se queda extrañada.

-¡No digas tonterías Alucard!- grita la chica mientras se toca su cabeza- debo presentarme a esa reunión, a como dé lugar.

-Eres terca… solo mírate- al decirle eso, Alucard toca ligeramente, con su dedo índice, la frente de la chica que cae rápidamente sobre su cama, dándole a entender que está completamente débil.

-… tor…pe…- es lo único que le responde, pues no tiene ni las fuerzas de sacar la pistola o bien, darle un golpe.

En ese instante regresa Walter con algunas medicinas y un poco de agua. Alucard las mira con curiosidad y burla, pues disfruta en saber que los humanos son muy débiles. Su ama observa las píldoras y les da la espalda, dando a entender que no estaba tan mal como para tomar eso.

-Señorita, debe tomarlas…- insiste Walter con preocupación.

-Pero… ¿podré ir a la reunión?- pregunta con seriedad, Alucard sonríe pensando que nunca había conocido a una humana como ella, Walter suspira y niega con su cabeza.

-No, tendrá que quedarse en cama al menos dos días, en lo que le baja la fiebre.

-¿Qué? Pero… - se dice Integra con temor a no estar presente, se trataba de un asunto de vital importancia y ella… no podía estar por una tonta enfermedad.

-Lo siento señorita Integra, no la puedo arriesgar a eso… les diría que se haga la reunión aquí pero, acuérdese que está su majestad- le explica las cosas a su mayordomo y eso, parece que afecta más a su ama- creo que tendré que ir yo en su lugar.

Eso era lo peor que pudo escuchar Integra en sus pocos años como líder, le daba en su orgullo que por una enfermedad, no podía asistir. Walter se lo impide porque sería peor que se presente y, a mitad de la reunión, perdiera de nuevo el conocimiento. Alucard simplemente se queda callado, hasta que el ángel de la muerte, le pide un favor.

-Lo malo de no tener más servidumbre, es que nadie se quedará con usted, señorita Integra; creo que tendré que pedirle que Alucard la observe en ocasiones, así como evite que salga usted de la cama.

-… prefiero estar en un hospital… no me quiero morir tan pronto- contesta Integra imaginando lo que pasaría si Alucard, fuese su cuidador o una clase de enfermero.

-Acaso ¿no puede valerse por sí misma?- dice en tono molesto el vampiro y Walter lo mira de manera amenazadora.

-Le pasa algo a la señorita Integra y,… te convierto en cenizas.

Alucard realmente no respeta a nadie pero, sabe que debe tener cuidado cuando Walter se encuentra de malas; detesta que sus hilos lo hagan falda de hawaiano o peor aún, le corte la cabeza. Tal parece que no había solución más que ésa, e Integra se dice así misma que hará lo que sea para que Alucard, no la cuide; piensa que es más peligroso estar con él, que ser acorralada por un grupo de ghouls.

Llega la hora en la que Walter tiene que irse, Integra trata de levantarse pero termina por quedar sentada porque se siente débil; sabe que no tiene caso llamarle al doctor porque le dirá lo mismo que su mayordomo, algo que la pone de malas. Mira con cuidado por la ventana de su habitación la forma en la que su mayordomo deja la casa, ella suspira y se deja caer en la cama lamentándose por su estado.

Mira hacia la pared y piensa que ella tuvo la culpa; después de todo, no era necesario llegar al extremo de salir bajo la lluvia y quedarse ahí varias horas. De pronto, siente de nuevo la visión borrosa y un fuerte deseo de cerrar sus ojos; una vez más, la fiebre está aumentando… su respiración se hace entrecortada y más rápida, al igual que suda un poco.

-A... Alu…car…d

En ese momento, el vampiro aparece y mira a la chica que se encuentra mal, a causa de la fiebre. Se sorprende al verla sobre la cama y sin alguna clase de abrigo, por lo que nota que ella está temblando a causa de la fiebre. La acobija con una sábana y toca su frente, la cual está muy caliente.

Para Alucard, se le hace muy raro observar a Integra en ese estado; siempre la ve activa y saludable. Él sabe perfectamente que los humanos por naturaleza, son frágiles pero por un instante, "confiaba" que Integra era la excepción, esto en el sentido que fuera más fuerte que otros de su raza… al final de cuentas, nadie –ni el más fuerte- está exento de estar enfermo alguna vez.

El vampiro la mira, sus ojos rojizos estudian con cuidado el rostro sonrojado de su ama, dándose cuenta que ella está pasando por algo delicado; piensa que se tratan de sensaciones que él, dejó de sentir desde mucho tiempo atrás. Trata de tocarla pero se detiene en hacerlo, algo le dice que no la quiere lastimar o bien, hacerla sentir incómoda.

-_¿Por qué me siento extraño al verla así?-_ se pregunta mientras la observa moverse un poco- …_siempre fuerte, sonriente y molesta; ahora se ve como un cristal que debe ser tratado con cuidado_- se toca su pecho_- Alucard, no debes sentirte así…podrías disfrutar de ese momento de debilidad…_- sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Integra gime un poco. De forma inmediata, se acerca a ella y coloca su gélida mano en su frente para tratar de equilibrar su temperatura corporal.

-… pa…padre… no,….me… no me dejes… so… sola, ten… tengo…mie… miedo- Integra habla de forma entrecortada porque le cuesta trabajo respirar; Alucard no le dice nada pero siente la cálida mano de ella en la suya, es como si no quisiera que se fuera o la ayudara a sentirse mejor.

-… - no sabe qué decirle, quiere irse de ahí lo más rápido posible pero ese gesto de su ama, así como las palabras que dice en su delirio, lo "obligan" a quedarse ahí

-… ayu…ayuda,... – Integra está temblando y se aferra más a la mano de Alucard, quien se siente incómodo ante ese gesto.

Alucard mira el reloj, dándose cuenta que apenas es el mediodía. Walter tardaría todavía algunas horas en regresar. Mira a Integra aún en ese estado, además de que habla cosas poco claras: menciona a Juliet, a Alfred, su temor de estar sola, recuerdos vagos….hasta cosas con respecto a su sirviente.

-… alé…aléjate… vam…piro…. Drá... Drácula… me… das… me… das… miedo,… no me… mates- cuando escucha ese nombre, los ojos de Alucard se abren con sorpresa, no se imaginó que pudiera escuchar ese nombre de nuevo. Se aleja de ella y toca su cabeza mientras se muestra incómodo. Tal parece que esas palabras le generan un malestar porque aprieta sus puños para controlarse, aunque se da cuenta que Integra delira pero… por alguna extraña razón, Alucard se siente un poco raro que su ama dijera algo como eso; su mayor temor era ese vampiro que fue derrotado por su abuelo Abraham.

El vampiro se acerca de nuevo y cierra por un momento sus ojos, detestaba recordar quién era realmente, pues lo hace sentirse miserable. Él era un rey, tenía poder y podía acabar con cualquiera que se le cruzara pero, terminó siendo derrotado por un humano y ahora, le sirve a la familia de su peor enemigo. Desde que sirve a los Hellsing, evita de cualquier forma que, ese extraño pasado le amargara más la eternidad. Se acerca a la oreja de la chica y trata de decirle algo, mientras olvida lo que escuchó minutos atrás.

-Integra,… - dice en voz baja a su ama- todo está bien, no estás sola… estoy aquí contigo- se siente raro diciendo eso pero, nota que eso le transmite paz a Integra, quien dejó de aferrarse tanto a su mano. Alucard acaricia su rostro, con una delicadeza extrema que parece que toca los pétalos de una rosa en pleno florecimiento.

Tal parece que eso sólo la perturba más, él intenta hacerla tomar la medicina, aunque nota que es complicado porque la chica, no abre su boca. El vampiro recuerda que eso sirve para bajarle la fiebre, piensa que debe existir otra manera de hacerla sentir mejor; piensa un poco y se maldice así mismo.

-_Me sentiré patético pero… creo que no hay otra manera_- piensa y toma con cuidado la pastilla, después observa a Integra, quien no se encuentra totalmente consciente, él se sienta a su lado y la acomoda de tal forma que, queda sentada en sus piernas. A continuación, Alucard no sabe si lo que hará, la pudiese ayudar un poco porque no tenía otra alternativa: introduce la pastilla en sus labios y bebe un poco de agua; rápidamente se acerca a los labios de su ama. Antes de arrepentirse de lo que hace, une sus labios con los de ella para hacerla tomar esa pastilla, Integra de forma mecánica se la traga y hace una mueca.

Su sirviente se separa de ella y la mira, todavía sonrojada por la fiebre; la abraza con cuidado para disminuir su temperatura, pues su cuerpo es gélido a causa de su estado. Alucard no se explica el por qué hace todo eso, solo tiene el deseo de ayudarla, hacerla sentir mejor. Le perturba verla mal, la toma en sus brazos y él se sienta sobre la cama de Integra, mientras ella descansa en los brazos de su salvador.

En ese momento, el vampiro se toca sus labios porque siente la suavidad de los de su ama. Sonríe al darse cuenta que no fue algo tan malo; es más, se siente un poco más tranquilo. Al mismo tiempo piensa que, percibió una sensación que tenía olvidada desde mucho tiempo atrás; características propias de los humanos que perdió al convertirse en un nosferatu.

-_¿Por qué me siento raro? No tengo deseos de alejarme de ella, deseo protegerla de todo aquello que la ponga en peligro; después de todo, es frágil como cualquier ser humano pero con una fortaleza que sobrepasa el límite_- piensa para sí mismo- _al final de cuentas, tengo que hacerlo porque es mi ama, la persona que me liberó de ese sello…_- se pierde en sus pensamientos, aunque analiza si realmente en esta ocasión, lo hace por deber o… algo más allá.

El tiempo se congela para Alucard, prefiere descansar a lado de ella en lo que se recupera. El sentir el cuerpo de esa humana que detesta, le genera una extraña paz que no sentía desde que fue derrotado. Con solo tenerla en sus brazos, percibe cosas que le generan un sueño pacífico y hermoso, parecido al sueño eterno que tanto anhela.

No se sabe cuánto tiempo pasa el vampiro en ese estado con su ama durmiendo, aunque de repente, se despierta Alucard y siente un peso en sus brazos; nota que Integra duerme tranquilamente, pues la fiebre había disminuido en gran medida y eso, le permite a la chica sentirse mejor. Su rostro de un moreno claro, se muestra ligeramente húmedo a causa del sudor que le produjo esa anomalía, Alucard acerca su mano para secarla pero, una gota resbala por todo el rostro de la chica hasta llegar al escote de sus ropas.

Le llama la atención el punto donde cayó esa gota, nota que Integra no usa ropa de dormir muy escotada pero ese camisón blanco que viste, le hace notar que lentamente se está convirtiendo en una mujer. El vampiro piensa que su ama, ha crecido mucho desde el momento en que la conoció; de a poco, se transforma en una hermosa humana.

Mientras la observa, se da cuenta que su cuello está descubierto; los cabellos rubios de esa chica de ojos zafiros, caen como cascada hacia atrás permitiendo que su sirviente, observe un perfil realmente tentador.

-_Me dan ganas de acabarla ahora mismo pero…_- piensa que está desaprovechando la oportunidad de terminar con su vida y ser libre, muestra sus colmillos y sonríe para deleitarse de esa sangre virgen que está por probar. Sus colmillos están a pocos centímetros pero algo lo detiene, intenta de nuevo aunque no puede; se maldice así mismo y mira el rostro de Integra- _pero… ¿Por qué? Maldición, no le puedo hacer eso…no así, no es el momento…_

Integra se mueve y eso, pone en alerta al vampiro. Alucard teme por un momento que se despierte y se vea en esa situación con su sirviente; de esta forma toca la frente de la chica y nota que su temperatura está estable, por lo que decide acostarla y dejarla descansar más cómoda. La mira por última vez y desaparece del sitio. La chica lentamente abre sus ojos y mira su habitación, dándose cuenta que está en casa; se levanta con cuidado y se abraza a sí misma.

-Tuve un sueño extraño…

_Septiembre de 1992_

La líder de Hellsing se sobrepuso con rapidez de ese resfrío, y continuó con sus actividades cotidianas. Ella en ocasiones, recuerda que ese día… en el que estuvo en cama, sintió como si alguien velara por ella, jamás se le pasó por su cabeza que Alucard, la ayudó de alguna manera.

Alucard por su lado, se limita a hacer lo que le piden, pues desde ese día… se siente extraño cuando tiene cerca a esa humana que detesta, y le sirve como un fiel sirviente. Tantas son las veces que se presenta esa reacción que, prefirió alejarse un poco de ella. Al inicio, a Integra le pareció algo maravilloso porque podía concentrarse en sus cosas pero con el paso de los días, hasta llegar a dos meses, se le hace rara la actitud de su vampiro. Esto lo nota con mayor claridad cuando se dirige a él, Alucard se limita a contestar sus preguntas o llevar a cabo sus peticiones; de ahí en fuera, su actitud es algo hostil, como si regresaran al inicio.

Walter percibe ese cambio de actitud, se le hace raro que Alucard no moleste a Integra como suele hacerlo. Primero piensa que tuvieron una discusión pero al notar que ya son dos meses, opta por tener otra clase de conjeturas al respecto. Una ocasión en la que Integra se va a la escuela, se dispone a tener una charla con su antiguo compañero de misión.

-Perdona que te interrumpa en tu sueño, Alucard- anuncia su llegada el ángel de la muerte dentro de la celda en la que descansa el vampiro. El nosferatu abre sus ojos para ver a su visitante, prefiere quedarse sentado y opta por mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta con fastidio.

-No me gusta meterme en asuntos propios de Integra pero… a ti te veo raro desde hace dos meses. Tu ama se está preguntando si todo está bien contigo.

-… estoy bien, solo que no tengo ganas de molestarla- responde tratando de mantener la calma.

-Lo dudo, hasta puedo decir que la evitas.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-Estás como si la hubieras conocido por primera vez.

Eso deja callado al vampiro unos segundos, para Walter representa que tiene razón en pensar que al vampiro le pasó algo y eso, tiene relación con Integra. Alucard opta con observarlo con cuidado en lo que piensa, en lo que dirá.

-Es humillante que no pueda hacerme cargo de un humano, tú sabes que mi deseo es ser libre y acabar con el líder de Hellsing pero… es imposible ahora- aprieta sus puños- me siento humillado, tuve mi oportunidad y la desperdicié en protegerla.

-Después de todo es tu deber- responde Walter con frialdad- acaso… ¿te da en el orgullo que no puedas hacerlo con Integra?... ella no te ha puesto alguna clase de restricción mágica, porque no lo domina aún; aunque se trate de lo contrario, no lo usaría en ti. En estos dos años que es la líder de Hellsing, he observado que te has ganado su confianza… a pesar que tú no te muestras muy cooperativo.

Alucard detesta reconocer que Walter, tiene toda la razón. A pesar de que ha pasado poco tiempo, su ama se ha visto amable con él; sin tomar en cuenta las discusiones y las veces que ella le dispara o golpea, se ha mostrado benévola a comparación de sus antecesores.

-Dime algo Alucard ¿la proteges por deber o porque te preocupa?

-… a veces dices tonterías, ¡por supuesto que sólo lo hago como deber! Ni que sintiera algo por ella para desear protegerla… eso sería denigrante para mí, así como caer bajo.

Walter sonríe ante esa respuesta y se despide del vampiro; antes de salir de la celda, voltea y lo mira con algo de seriedad.

-Integra acaba de llegar, debo subir a recibirla… pues hoy tenemos un invitado especial- nota que Alucard reacciona de forma discreta- y no es la señorita Juliet- tras decir eso, cierra la puerta para dejar a un vampiro sin palabra alguna.

El vampiro se levanta rápidamente de su silla y camina alrededor del lugar. No entiende la razón por la que ese ángel de la muerte, le dice eso; siempre había optado por ignorar lo que hace su ama en su vida social; lo considera como algo sin gracia e interés. De alguna forma, en esta ocasión siente lo opuesto, por lo que desaparece para saber el significado de las palabras de Walter.

Integra había llegado en compañía de Alfred, pues los padres de éste, les hicieron el favor de llevarlos hasta la mansión de la chica porque ambos iban a estudiar para un examen complicado. Walter los recibe con respeto y los padres se van casi de inmediato, Integra mira con curiosidad a Alfred que estaba asombrado por la casa en la que vive su amiga.

-No pensé que vivieras en una casa tan bonita.

-Muchas gracias, Alfred… Walter trata de mantenerla en buenas condiciones.

-Ya veo, pero ¿realmente solo está él?- mira los cuadros del tipo renacentistas que hay en las paredes de la sala principal- esta casa debería tener a más.

-No eres el primero que me dice eso- responde la chica un poco seria, era una pregunta que prefiere evitar… y más, por la respuesta que daría al respecto- será mejor que saquemos los libros que usaremos y esperemos a que Walter nos llame para comer.

Alfred asiente y ambos se van de ahí, Alucard había visto todo desde uno de los cuadros. Le extraña ver a un crio en casa de su ama; sobretodo, que ella opte por jalarlo del brazo y llevarlo a otro sitio.

-¿Quién ese crío?- se dice así mismo mientras golpea, con su puño cerrado, la pared; al grado que deja un hoyo en ella.

Después de una comida ligera, ambos deciden establecerse en la biblioteca principal. Integra por momentos mira por todos lados, se sentía extraña que no se apareciera en algún momento el vampiro que la ha estado evitando desde que ella, tuvo ese resfrío. Por momentos no pone atención, al grado que Alfred nota la actitud de la chica.

-Integra, te veo muy distraída ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué cosa? ¡NO!... no me hagas caso, estaba pensando en algo de la organización.

-Ya veo, pero ponte a estudiar… nos falta todavía revisar los libros de historia- reprende a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, Integra simplemente se hace la ofendida.

-Déjame pensar a gusto…- dice la chica haciéndose la enojada, Alfred se levanta de su asiento y la mira a los ojos.

-No empieces de nuevo Integra, ambos sabemos que debemos prepararnos bien para el examen porque es complicado.

-Lo sé, pero la verdad… no me puedo concentrar, y eso que eres bueno explicando- responde Integra mientras se acomoda las gafas.

Eso hace sonrojar al chico, quien no le queda más que sonreír. Tal parece que a la chica le agrada esa reacción porque lo mira a los ojos, Alfred siente como si esos zafiros lo hipnotizaran; después de todo, siempre ha sentido un cariño especial por ella… al grado de superar una amistad. Para ambos, el tiempo se detiene en ese instante. Alfred toma las manos de Integra, quien se siente rara ante la acción de su amigo, éste le sonríe y acomoda algún mechón de su cabello rubio.

-Eres una chica muy linda Integra, sobretodo conmigo… no sabes cómo te agradezco que te hayas interesado en mi- comenta un poco nervioso- no sé como otros, no se dan cuenta que eres agradable…

-Para ellos soy rara- responde sin reaccionar ante las acciones de Alfred.

-Para mí no lo eres…pienso lo contrario- y tal parece que se arma de valor al intentar algo que posiblemente, cambiarían las cosas entre ellos.

La chica se queda perpleja al sentir cerca, el rostro de ese chico. Cuando él está por tocar los labios de Integra, las puertas se abren de golpe de tal manera que, el chico da un salto hacia atrás. Los dos miran al fondo y ven a Alucard, quien posa su mirada en Alfred.

-Integra, no sabía que tenías… visitas.

-¿Alucard? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Fin del capítulo XII**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ah, qué lindo es regresar de nuevo y más, con una nueva actualización!!! Me da gusto verlos de nuevo y espero que haya sido de su grado este nuevo capítulo!!

Bueno, pues acabamos de ver a un Alucard ¿distinto? Hacia Integra. Vemos que el resfrío de la chica, es una especie de detonante para que nuestro vampiro sexy, comience a ver diferente a su ama. Ah, creo que no hay mucho por decir con respecto a la presencia de Alfred, así como la reacción del vampiro.

Todo esto nos hace pensar ¿qué le está pasando a Alucard? Pero esto se irá viendo de a poco, aunque en el siguiente capítulo, se dirá lo ocurrido en esa interrupción tan… peculiar.

Una vez más, agradezco mucho mucho sus comentarios y apoyo a la historia, porque es grato leer sus comentarios y tomar en cuenta sus palabras que muchas veces, son beneficiosas para la historia.

En fin, es momento de retirarme pero no sin decir que nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!!! Cuídense mucho y gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios e ideas!!!

Se despide son cariño,

Bunny Saito


	14. Ya no soy una niña

**Capítulo XIII: Ya no soy una niña**

Integra se muestra sorprendida al ver a Alucard, sobretodo porque había optado por entrar como si fuera un humano normal. Alfred se siente incómodo que ese ser, que le generaba cierto temor, haya aparecido de forma tan sorpresiva. La líder de Hellsing se levanta de su asiento y se acerca al vampiro.

-Pues si, tengo una visita… ¿ocurre algo como para que vengas aquí?- pregunta con cierta seriedad, Alucard la mira a los ojos.

-Me extrañé de verla con ese chico,… no es común que traiga visitas- responde mientras mira de reojo a Alfred, quien evita observar esos ojos rojizos.

-¿Extrañar? Eso no tiene sentido, será mejor que nos dejes a solas- comenta con fastidio y lo empuja hacia la salida- estamos estudiando para un examen.

El vampiro ya no pudo decir más porque Integra, le cierra de golpe la puerta. Aprieta con gran fuerza sus puños, y luego se da la vuelta al sentir la presencia de Walter. El presente sonríe con extrañeza, pues había dado en el blanco que Alucard, andaría de curioso con la visita de ese peculiar "amigo".

-Yo pensaba que la curiosidad, la tenías cuando tomas la apariencia de Girlycard- comenta el ángel de la muerte con una pequeña sonrisa.

-… me sorprende que Integra traiga a otra persona que no sea esa Juliet.

-Pero a ti no te importa nada que se relacione con la vida social de ella- Walter se le acerca lo suficiente como para notar que, el vampiro estaba molesto por lo que le hizo su ama.

-Me extraña que se haga más sociable.

-Quien te escuchara, diría que no eres tú- Walter se cruza de brazos- Integra será una líder y todo eso pero, es humana y en plena adolescencia… es normal que quiera buscar compañía de todo tipo.

Cuando dice esas palabras, Alucard se queda pensativo, trata de tener un poco de paciencia para no golpear al mayordomo. Walter suspira pensando que tiene algo de razón, aunque asume con claridad que ese vampiro, detesta a Juliet; y su nueva aberración hacia Alfred, comienza a darle ideas que no se trata de malos presentimientos sino… algo más allá de eso.

-Déjala, tampoco no me gusta pensar que ella está creciendo… y es su decisión lo que quiera hacer- dice de pronto Walter mientras cierra un momento sus ojos- pero me divierte saber que ya no la odias como antes.

-Soy su protector, debo ver por ella.

Esas son las nuevas palabras del vocabulario de Alucard, Walter se queda en completo silencio al escucharlas. Se sorprende al darse cuenta que algo pasó con el vampiro para que de pronto, saliera con que es su deber, el cuidarla.

-Te ves patético así, pero… ¿qué te hizo cambiar?

-… no sé, supongo que el simple deseo de divertirme con ella- sonríe el vampiro- no quiero que nada y nadie, arruine lo divertido que es ahora esta inmortalidad- le da la espalda y lentamente camina hacia la parte subterránea de la mansión- …yo soy su sirviente y no quiero que otros perturben la paz de mi ama.

Alucard termina por desaparecer, dejando a un Walter pensativo y curioso. En su interior sabe perfectamente que esa, no es su verdadera razón. Todavía recuerda que ese día, en el que Integra se resfrío, él llegó antes de lo esperado y observó cómo Alucard dormía con tranquilidad mientras tenía en sus brazos a su ama, de tal manera que parecía que la protegía.

De regreso en la biblioteca, Integra se siente un poco incómoda porque Alucard rompió el ambiente que se había creado entre Alfred y ella. El chico, prefiere seguir estudiando, ya que se siente algo apenado a lo que hizo. Ninguno de los dos dice algo hasta que, a Integra se le cae un libro.

-¡Soy una tonta!

-Integra, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Alfred- no es común escucharte decir eso…. Ah, te pido una disculpa, no te quiero meter en algún lío.

-Descuida, no tomes en cuenta lo que pasó- responde la chica con la idea de olvidar lo que pasó minutos atrás. Ella se acerca a él y le sonríe, sonrojando por completo al chico- agradezco lo que me dijiste, es la primera vez que… alguien me dice cosas tan lindas.

Al escuchar eso, Alfred se siente muy feliz y la abraza; Integra se siente rara ante ese gesto pero deja que el chico, se de el gusto. Unos momentos después, su amigo toma sus manos y la mira a los ojos.

-Integra, nunca has pensado en que algún día… ¿podamos salir?

-¿Salir? Pero si siempre salimos.

-Ah, pero nunca solos los dos…- musita Alfred un poco nervioso-… como,… una cita.

Integra se queda petrificada, nunca en su vida había escuchado algo como eso. Su extraña vida siempre la ha mantenido alejada de esa clase de asuntos, tan populares entre los jóvenes y… la "gente normal". Alfred la observa con curiosidad y coloca su mano sobre la cabellera de ella; esta reacción hace sonrojar a Integra, se le hace muy… conocida.

-¿Qué dices? Vayamos al centro comercial el fin de semana.

-… supongo que está bien, acepto- contesta Integra con una sonrisa forzada. Después siguieron estudiando hasta la hora en la que los padres de Alfred, pasaron a recogerlo.

La líder de Hellsing sale a despedirse de él hasta que el auto desaparece de la mansión, aún tiene su mano levantada en señal de despedida cuando… siente que alguien la observa; se voltea y mira a Alucard.

-Hoy te veo raro Alucard, ¿por qué me interrumpiste con Alfred?- pregunta con seriedad, pues ahora tenía el momento adecuado para hablar con el vampiro.

-Es mi deber saber con quien está.

-¿Perdón?- se acerca a él como si necesitara escucharlo mejor- ¿Qué mosca te picó? Generalmente me estás diciendo que soy una tonta y todas esas cosas.

-Desde que te enfermaste, me di cuenta que debo vigilarte más.

Alucard no le dice más, ella lo mira con total confusión. Desde que ella se enfermó, él la había evitado por completo y ahora, hasta le habla. Todo parece una locura porque es como si el vampiro hubiese cambiado de personalidad y de ideas, al grado de parecer… alguien totalmente desconocido.

-Agradezco mucho tu nueva preocupación por mi pero, creo que exageras un poco- comenta en lo que juega con un mechón de su cabello- comienzo a pensar que necesitas de una misión, estás grave.

-…está dicho.

-¡Espera! Yo te pediré cuando debes hacerlo,…y por el momento no te lo pediré- responde con molestia.

El vampiro simplemente se da la vuelta y termina por desaparecer. Integra suspira pensando si realmente estaba bien; no se esperaba ese cambio en su persona de forma tan… repentina, al grado de asustarse un poco. Al final entra a su casa para recoger las cosas de la biblioteca; mientras lo hace, se toma la molestia de pensar un poco las cosas.

-_Reconozco que me siento rara, es la primera vez que alguien me pide una cita_- se ríe para sí misma- _generalmente mis citas, son reuniones aburridas con personas aburridas e hipócritas. Creo que no estaría mal aceptar la idea de Alfred, a lo mejor y me la paso bien… total, así me quito de encima un rato a Alucard; me asfixia un poco su idea de protegerme._

Unos minutos después, se encuentra en su habitación cepillándose el cabello. En ese momento, entra Walter para saber si todo está bien con ella y preguntarle si deseaba comer algo para cenar. Cuando el ángel de la muerte la mira desde el reflejo del espejo que tiene, sonríe al darse cuenta que su señorita, está creciendo.

-Que bueno que estás aquí, Walter- comenta Integra mirándolo por el espejo- quiero que me ayudes con algunos informes de la organización, deseo adelantar un poco el trabajo del fin de semana.

-Lo que usted guste, señorita Integra- responde rápidamente el mayordomo- y dígame, ¿la pasó bien el día de hoy con el joven Alfred?

-Pues si, aunque Alucard nos interrumpió… ni que Alfred fuese Lugat con apariencia de un crío- esto último lo dice en tono burlón, luego mira hacia Walter que le sonríe de manera paternal- ¿Sabes? El fin de semana saldré con él, iremos al centro comercial… por eso te pido tu ayuda.

Al escuchar eso, Walter se sorprende por completo. Sin importar que se trate de su ama, le hace ilusión saber que la chica se está convirtiendo en toda una mujercita. Él tiene claro que su vida no sólo está destinada a dirigir a la organización Hellsing sino, a buscar su propia felicidad. La chica nota que el mayordomo se había perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que lo mira fijamente.

-¿Cómo crees que hubiera reaccionado mi padre?

-… ah, hubiera pegado un grito al cielo- contesta Walter tratando de imaginarse a Sir Arthur molesto y echando fuego por todos lados; por alguna extraña razón, esa imagen del padre de Integra, se transforma en la de Alucard con cara de "te mato porque se me da mi gana".

-Walter por cierto, ¿tú sabes lo que le pasa a Alucard? ya ves que últimamente no me habla mucho pero… hoy se portó muy raro, según decía que deseaba protegerme más y demás cosas.

Walter desea reírse en ese momento pero prefiere guardar la compostura, le da gracia escuchar esa clase de cosas de Alucard. Antes de contestarle a su ama, piensa un poco en la pregunta, así como la pequeña conversación con el vampiro. En su mente, analiza que ese vampiro, que fue su compañero de misiones, se mostraba extraño… ya se le hacía raro verlo con Integra durante ese resfrío y ahora, hasta interrumpe la vida social de la chica.

-Lo único que se me ocurre, es que se está dando cuenta que usted es una buena persona- contesta Walter aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía- usted sabe perfectamente que el comportamiento de Alucard es… único- para Integra, no sonaba muy convincente pero prefiere dejar ese asunto por la paz, no se iba mortificar por eso.

Lo que ninguno sabe es que Alucard, los está espiando desde una de las paredes. Sus ojos rojizos se posan en la figura de Integra, quien parece animada hablando con su mayordomo hasta que él sale de la habitación. Alucard todavía está asimilando lo que había dicho su ama sobre una cita con ese tal Alfred.

-El deber es primero- se dice para sí el vampiro mientras desaparece y se dirige a su sitio de descanso. No se espera que, en el momento en el que se sienta, Walter ya lo estaba esperando- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-De curioso, será mejor que no trates de arruinar la cita de Integra.

-Me da igual, y si vienes para hablar de eso… mejor hazlo con el viento- responde Alucard fastidiado. Walter simplemente le sonríe y se va de ahí, el nosferatu se toca su cabeza en lo que piensa todo.

Llega el fin de semana, Integra se prepara para salir con Alfred, quien ya la espera en la sala. La chica se termina de peinar hasta que siente que alguien está detrás de ella; fija su mirada en esos ojos de fuego que la observan desde un sillón. Ella se extraña en ver al vampiro de esa manera, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Si te preocupa, estaré bien… no es lo tuyo ser tan… preocupado y más por un humano- responde con algo de fastidio. Alucard no le dice nada y simplemente, se acerca a ella para mirarla de nuevo y colocar su mano sobre la cabellera rubia de su ama; al realizar ese acto, Integra baja la mirada y espera que su sirviente se haya ido de la habitación.

Mira por su reloj para darse cuenta que era el momento de irse, decide mirarse por el espejo una última vez. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se observa con algo de detalle, y nota que ya no se veía igual que hace algunos años; está cambiando por completo, se nota más alta y… su cuerpo está tomando una forma distinta a la que tenía.

-Ya no soy una niña, creo que no me hace mal salir por ahí…- sale corriendo de su habitación y baja las escaleras con algo de prisa. Walter le sonríe mientras le hace notar que Alfred, la espera desde hace unos minutos.

Ella mira que Alfred viste unos pantalones blancos, así como una camisa del mismo color; encima de ésta, lleva puesto un suéter azul cielo (vamos, viste como todo un junior). Integra sonríe un poco tímida ante su presencia pero, se queda en silencio cuando el chico le regala una pequeña flor.

-Te ves muy bien- comenta Alfred- creo que es momento que nos vayamos.

-¡Claro! Vamos, Walter… llévanos, por favor- propone la chica mientras Walter asiente gustoso de llevar a la parejita.

De esa forma, los tres salen pero Alfred siente que alguien lo observa. El chico mira sin que se de cuenta Integra hacia el camino que da para el jardín y, abre sus ojos con sorpresa… al ver una siluetas que lo miraba fijamente, como si lo estudiara para después atacarlo. Alucard desaparece cuando Integra llama al chico para que se metieran dentro del automóvil. Unos minutos después, ya no hay nadie en casa, salvo un vampiro que camina de un lado a otro.

-_¿Qué rayos me está pasando? Se supone que no me interesa la vida social de Integra, sólo veo a ese crío y me dan ganas de matarlo._- piensa para si mismo; realmente no se entendía del por qué había cambiado de actitud en los últimos meses.

Al final se decide por sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala. Deja en una mesita su sombrero y se guarda las gafas dentro de sus ropas para que después, se toque su cabeza y tratar de ordenar las ideas que lo perturban.

Alucard piensa que desde que Integra tuvo ese resfriado, las cosas han sido algo diferentes entre los dos. Integra no recuerda nada de lo que pasó pero en sueños, suele nombrar a su sirviente; esto por lógica, pone de malas al vampiro. Por otro lado, Alucard se siente incómodo cuando se encuentra a solas con ella; razón principal por la que no la acompaña cuando se encuentra en la oficina privada.

El vampiro se mira sus manos y por un breve momento, recuerda esa tarde en la que tuvo que ayudar a su ama a que se le baje la fiebre. A pesar de que han pasado sólo dos meses, todavía recuerda la calidez del cuerpo de la chica, como si se le hubiera impregnado esa sensación. Al mismo tiempo, recuerda esa oportunidad que desperdició para acabar con ella; desde su interior, algo le dijo que no debía de hacerlo.

Luego de unos minutos, se levanta del sillón y camina por la sala. Piensa una vez más en ese momento, el tenerla tan cerca suyo y sobretodo, el ayudarla a sentirse mejor… y más, esa sonrisa que le regaló a Walter cuando éste, regresó y fue a verla para saber cómo estaba. Alucard se encontraba en ese momento detrás de la pared, mientras escucha que Integra le explica al mayordomo que, tuvo un sueño raro pero cuando que despertó, extrañamente ya se sentía mucho mejor.

Todo lo anterior lo hace sentirse pésimo, lo que hizo por Integra era un acto estúpido para él pero… lo hace sentirse extraño, como si en el fondo le agradara por completo. Además de ese recuerdo, también pasa por su mente las veces en la que Integra lo abraza o cuando le sonríe.

-Me siento un… estúpido- dice cuando recuerda esos abrazos tan sinceros o peor aún, la manera en la que se enoja y trata de golpearlo pero él, con mucha facilidad, la esquiva y termina por ponerle el pié para que se tropiece. Para él no era creíble que tuviera en ese momento, un bombardeo de recuerdos sobre su ama; es como si su cabeza se llenara de alfileres que lo enojan por completo. Integra aparece en su cabeza cada momento hasta…el día que la salvó.

El recuerdo de cuando fue liberado, es el que más le viene a la mente; nunca había visto en un humano el miedo combinado con la valentía, así como la frialdad –elementos poco comunes en una niña de tan solo doce años- que Integra mostraba en su escape de muerte. Alucard aprieta con fuerza sus puños mientras recuerda y siente que, esa actitud lo incitó a salvarla…a protegerla, así como serle fiel.

-… caer en el encanto de esa humana, eres patético Alucard o mejor dicho… Drácula, esto si es bueno- dice para sí mismo, no lo aguanta más y suelta una carcajada que resuena en toda la casa. No se podía creer él que desde el inicio, sintiera una extraña preocupación por esa niña, tanto era así que no pudo deshacerse de ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo; y lo peor de ahora, es que se pone de malas estando un crío con ella- si es una niña.

Tanto se pierde en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta del tiempo que transcurre, percibe que la presencia de su ama está cerca y prefiere irse de ahí, o mejor dicho, alejarse para que no sea visto por ella o por ese niño. No tardó mucho en que Integra y Alfred, entraran a la casa; ella mira el reloj y observa que es temprano, el tiempo suficiente para que platiquen un poco más.

Walter se tarda un poco porque guarda el automóvil, pues no saldrían más ese día. Los padres de Alfred no tardarían mucho en ir por él, así que Integra y él, tratan de disfrutar ese rato que les queda. Al parecer lo habían pasado muy bien porque todavía hablan de lo ocurrido en ese día; todo fue así hasta que ella, se queda en silencio al ver el sombrero de Alucard.

-¿Alucard estuvo aquí?- pregunta en voz baja aunque Alfred la escucha, mira el sombrero y lo toma para observarlo con más detenimiento. El vampiro observa todo desde el otro lado, se lamenta en su interior el olvidar ese objeto tan preciado para él y más, porque ese niño está tocándolo con sus sucias manos.

-Es un sombrero muy raro- musita Alfred, Integra sólo sonríe y le comenta que lo compró en un mercado hace tiempo. El chico se ríe porque opina que es raro, además que a Integra la hace ver misteriosa.

-_Ella se ve bien con el sombrero, pero él no_- piensa Alucard con deseos de aparecer y hacer polvo a ese estúpido humano que ríe con su ama.

-Será mejor que me lo lleve- Integra le arrebata el sombrero y lo invita a quedarse en la sala mientras ella se hace cargo de ese objeto tan peculiar.

La chica se va de ahí y de forma discreta, nota la presencia del vampiro de tal forma que, lo ignora y camina en dirección al salón que da con el jardín, con la idea de que la siguiera. Unos momentos después, ella entra en la sala y mira hacia la parte más oscura.

-Alucard, se te olvidó esto- alza su voz en lo que su sirviente se materializa, éste camina rápidamente y le quita el sombrero.

-No me gusta que otros humanos lo toquen- responde molesto e Integra, suspira tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-Entonces no lo dejes por ahí- dice la chica en lo que se acerca a la puerta e irse de ahí. En el momento que trata de girar el picaporte, Alucard mentalmente le cierra la puerta; ella se extraña ante esa reacción y mira con severidad al vampiro- ¿qué te pasa? Un poco más y mi dedo se queda ahí.

-Es un crío- dice de pronto Alucard- y debes tener en primer lugar, el deber como líder de Hellsing. No es bueno que te distraigas tanto- su voz suena autoritaria, lo que hace enojar muchísimo a su ama, quien lo mira con fastidio.

-Y ¿desde cuándo te interesas en saber lo que hago en MI vida privada?- pregunta sin gritar para que Alfred no la escuche.

-Desde ahora, y eres una niña… debo vigilar que todo esté bien y ese estúpido humano no me da confianza.

Todo para Integra era raro, a excepción de esa frase "… eres una niña…". Esas palabras resuenan en su cabeza una y otra vez, como si fuera un taladro para su orgullo Hellsing. De forma inmediata le da la espalda y se muerde el labio inferior hasta sangrar, Alucard huele ese delicado aroma por el que tanto anhela pero extrañamente, se ve imposibilitado de obtener. Para la chica, era lo peor que le pudo decir, trata de calmarse pero en ningún momento se digna a mirarlo.

Integra abre la puerta y en el momento en el que ella trata de salir de ahí, siente la gélida mano de Alucard en la suya, quien al parecer, no desea que se vaya. Su ama lo mira y algo en él, la hace quedarse completamente petrificada,… un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. El vampiro de apariencia imponente, se acerca a ella y acaricia el rostro fino de Integra para que después, coloque ambas manos que cubren su cabeza.

-Alucard…- musita Integra tratando de moverse pero todo su cuerpo está paralizado; él sólo acerca sus labios a ese sedoso cabello que en ocasiones, suele tocar cuando duerme. La chica siente como él, besa su cabello por un breve momento que a Integra, se le hace eterno. Después, Alucard hace a un lado a su ama y desaparece del lugar.

Ella cae de rodillas aún absorta a la acción de su sirviente, nunca había sentido la energía que transmitía ese ser que trabaja para su familia: terror, ira, ¿confusión? Por otro lado, esa reacción del vampiro la deja pensativa aunque en el fondo se siente completamente ofendida; no entendía el por qué ese ser, le dijo eso cuando ella realmente…

-Pero ya no soy una niña, estúpido vampiro…-dice en voz alta, con la idea que la escuchara donde estuviera-… no me importa lo que digas, si quiero salir con Alfred, es porque así lo quiero, ¡después de todo eres mi sirviente! No tienes derecho a reclamar lo que hago.

Después de maldecir al vampiro, se levanta y camina en dirección a la sala donde se encuentra Alfred, quien la espera un poco preocupado porque se había tardado mucho. Alucard había escuchado todo lo que dijo Integra y cierra un momento sus ojos, deseando tranquilizarse lo suficiente para evitar tener la idea de hacer pedacitos a ese niño.

Ya sin importarle mucho lo que haga su ama, se dirige hacia la oficina de Sir Arthur. Lo que menos quería en ese momento, era portarse como el perfecto idiota que es en ese momento; piensa que distrayéndose un poco, podrá olvidar todo eso que está sintiendo lo pone de pésimo humor.

Él mira que la habitación está oscura y se acerca al apagador que hay; la luz artificial no le hace daño alguno y mucho menos, le molesta como el sol. La respiración de ese nosferatu se hace un poco entrecortada y coloca sus manos sobre el escritorio, le era el colmo sentirse así.

Pasan algunos segundos hasta que Alucard se calma por completo; observa a su alrededor y piensa en elegir algo en lo que pueda distraerse un poco, decide que lo mejor será tomar el diario en el que escribía Sir Arthur en vida. Un poco desesperado, le da vuelta a varias hojas hasta encontrar algo que le llame la atención.

-… veamos, que nos tienes hoy, Arthur.

Al parecer, está leyendo lo que puede considerarse como la vida pacífica de su anterior amo. Alucard recuerda a la perfección que el padre de Integra, era una persona mujeriega y eso, generaba dolores de cabeza en la vida aristocrática inglesa. Ese diario describe que conoció a la madre de su nuevo amo en un viaje a India, algunos años después de terminarse la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Arthur visitó India con la idea de relajarse un poco a solas, el estar tanto tiempo dentro de la guerra, le hizo pensar que debía encontrar un nuevo camino para su vida.

Alucard se siente curioso al saber que Arthur se enamoró rápidamente de esa mujer hindú. No se menciona por algún lado el nombre de ella pero el vampiro se percata que, Arthur se dirigía a ella como "Lady Loto" en honor a la flor simbólica de India. Tal parece que después de ese viaje, no se volvieron a ver hasta principios de los años setenta, cuando ella visita Londres.

-…es el año en el que me selló- asombrosamente, Alucard recuerda a la perfección ese día. Desde que terminó la guerra, Sir Arthur y él, seguían llevando a cabo, algunas misiones. Ya no se trataba de casos tan violentos como los que surgieron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial pero eran importantes, en lo que respecta a la protección de la corona inglesa y al pueblo. Todo cambió después que su antiguo amo regresó de ese viaje a India, ya no era la misma persona… era como si el conocer a esa mujer, le diera a entender que él, tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz.

El diario sigue contando que luego del reencuentro, Sir Arthur y "Lady Loto" planearon lo que sería su futuro. Alucard para nada pintaba en esa nueva vida, lo que hacía su desagrado hacia Arthur mucho más acentuado. El nosferatu jamás ha sentido algo de aprecio hacia él, siempre lo consideró alguien con pocas agallas para ser un Hellsing, sobretodo porque en más de una ocasión, se vio envuelto en el poder de convencimiento de Alucard. En muchas ocasiones, Sir Arthur utilizó al vampiro como el arma de destrucción perfecta, pero al final… eso lo hizo sentir miserable, y terminó por considerar al vampiro, una droga peligrosa.

Las páginas siguen recorriéndose mientras que Alucard, recuerda con molestia ese momento. Él sabía que la razón principal por la que Sir Arthur lo selló, fue porque lo consideraba una verdadera amenaza que para esos tiempos "pacíficos", era innecesaria. La verdad era que, de acuerdo a lo que Arthur explica, esa fue una de las varias razones. Otra razón importante era que en ese tiempo, el mundo se había dividido en dos bloques, los rusos y los estadounidenses buscaban la hegemonía del mundo.

Tomando en cuenta lo anterior, Arthur describe que los estadounidenses querían los servicios de Hellsing para atacar a los rusos, pues eran considerados como la nueva amenaza mundial. Esto mismo conlleva a pensar que se tendría que usar a Alucard. El vampiro termina por reírse al leer esa segunda razón, su amo… quien mató a muchas personas, se había convertido en un cobarde pacifista. Sir Arthur simplemente, ya no deseaba involucrarse en una guerra… llevaba en su consciencia, la muerte de muchas personas; trataba que la droga, no lo incitara a actuar de nuevo.

-Me decepcionas, Arthur…- dice en voz alta pero se calla al leer la tercera razón. Él lee en el diario que una ocasión, a pocos días de la boda entre Arthur y su prometida, ella se perdió en la mansión. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a la parte subterránea de la mansión y al final de un largo pasillo, se topa con un gran ataúd negro.

La prometida de Arthur se acerca a ese objeto tan extraño, pues se siente atraída gracias a la curiosidad natural humana. De la misma forma, nota que el lugar estaba rodeado por varias velas que se muestran interminables. Al parecer, la mujer se queda petrificada porque el ataúd estaba abierto; nota que un ser dormía ahí plácidamente… hermoso y al mismo tiempo, aterrador. Ella muerta del miedo, se va corriendo de ahí…

El vampiro deja caer el diario, ahora comprendía todo. En esa ocasión, había sentido la presencia de esa mujer, pero había optado por no despertarse. Alucard toma de nuevo el diario y sigue leyendo: después de ese incidente, Arthur se siente completamente culpable. Su futura esposa quería una explicación a todo eso y él, no tuvo otra alternativa más que decirle lo más importante.

Ese mismo incidente tuvo sus consecuencias, la prometida estuvo a punto de irse de ese lugar. Le desagradaba por completo, la vida que tenía Arthur y sobretodo, tener a ese monstruo en esa casa. Gracias a todo esto, Arthur maldice el tener a Alucard, el probar esa droga que en su momento, lo consumió por completo y que ahora, le impedía encontrar la felicidad.

Alucard descubre, que esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para que terminara sellado. Esas letras, provenientes del diario viejo, describen que se construyeron algunas celdas y que ahí, Sir Arthur terminó por sellar al vampiro; éste antes de perder el conocimiento, mira con total odio a su amo.

-Vaya,… al menos tu hija no se parece mucho a ti- dice mientras trata de aclarar sus ideas. Eso era una razón por la que detestaba a Integra pero ahora, tal parece que las cosas están cambiando por completo- …bueno, no sé que pensarás si… quien te hizo miserable, se fijara en tu hija.

Tras decir eso, mira la caligrafía pulcra de Arthur. Sus pensamientos se enfocan en todo, le daba gracia que Arthur le dijera a Integra sobre el sitio donde podría encontrar a su salvador, en caso dado que ella se encontrara en peligro; sin importar que en el pasado, su felicidad estuviera en peligro a causa de ese vampiro tan temible.

Luego de unos minutos en mirar la vieja libreta, Alucard tiene la idea de deshacerse de esa extraña evidencia; al mismo tiempo, le recuerda a las veces que le dice a su ama que tenga cuidado con lo que quiera descubrir en esa oficina. Él piensa que muchas cosas de las que están ahí, afectarían en gran medida, las ideas que tiene sobre su deber y su familia.

-Esto sería demasiado para ella, mejor que se quede con la idea del Arthur que ella conoció- de su mano, aparece una llama oscura, la cual acerca al objeto para que se queme pero algo lo detiene. Se trata de un párrafo que le hace recordar algo… un vago recuerdo…

_El mundo está en completo caos, la guerra está por terminarse. En una zona alejada de la pelea, un joven de ojos zafiros, mira un mapa mientras fuma un puro que disfruta como si fuera el último; tal parece que está preparando el ataque final que ayudaría a que los nazis, perdieran la guerra…_

_En ese instante, fija su vista en Alucard; sus ojos rojizos miran la zona de guerra, así como el paisaje destruido que se le presenta. Arthur le sonríe y se acerca a él, a pesar de que el vampiro no degusta mucho de su presencia y cercanía._

_-Ya falta solo un paso para acabar con el proyecto secreto de los nazis. Después podremos descansar de todo esto, ¿qué tanto miras Alucard?_

_-…solo huelo la sangre que se ha derramado en estos años de guerra. La perfecta cena está servida._

_-Eres un verdadero sádico pero… yo me siento contento porque pronto terminara- y se sienta en una silla mientras deja el puro en el cenicero- pronto se presentará una época de paz, un mundo mejor para las siguientes generaciones._

_-Harás que me duerma con tus discursos pacifistas- lo interrumpe Alucard en tono completamente aburrido, Arthur se ríe ante eso._

_-Lo siento Alucard, es normal que lo piense… si tuviera una hija, me gustaría que viviera en un mundo un poco menos violento al que se vive ahora- ese anhelo lo dice como si realmente deseara que sucediera._

_-¿Una hija?- pregunta Alucard extrañado._

_-Así es, por eso deseo acabar con ese proyecto, entre menos seres como tú… el mundo será mejor._

_-Vaya que eres un soñador, siempre vas a encontrar seres como nosotros; después de todo, para muchos, somos el instrumento perfecto._

_Arthur asiente con tristeza, pues el entraba en la lista de humanos que usan a vampiros y otros seres para lograr lo que se proponen. El vampiro le da la espalda en señal de que se estaba hartando de esa conversación, hasta que su amo la retoma._

_-Me gustaría que mi hija se llamara Integra, seguro que sería una dama muy linda y traviesa… con un temperamento único- comenta mientras mira algunas estrellas. Alucard voltea a verlo y se siente raro escuchando esa clase de cosas-… si llego a tener una hija, me gustaría que tú te encargaras de protegerla ¿qué te parece? Aunque sé que no te agrado del todo, me encantaría que fueras tú… su protector._

_-Estás loco, solo lo haría si me lo ordenas._

Alucard se da cuenta que Arthur tuvo buenas razones para sellarlo. Ahora que él está muerto, el vampiro persiste y de alguna forma, está cumpliendo con esas fantasiosas palabras que se dieron a conocer en una noche, durante un tiempo que se buscaba la paz mundial. Una vez más, hace aparecer ese fuego oscuro y quema las hojas que conforman ese pasado del padre de Integra.

-No hizo falta que me lo recordaras, siempre protegeré a Integra… es mi ama y yo, su sirviente aunque me cueste darme cuenta que ya no es una niña- dice el vampiro tras quemar la última hoja.

**Fin del capítulo XIII**

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos! Es bueno estar de regreso en una nueva actualización!!! Espero que lo disfruten!!!

No sé ustedes pero creo que este capítulo quedó un poco raro, pero se observó lo que Alucard ya está sintiendo por Integra y ella pues… como que no le gusta la forma en la que el vampiro la trata. Tal parece que Alfred, sólo vino a alborotar todo, jajajaja digo... lo que genera un acto "inocente"... ¿qué pasará con él? ¿Alucard lo matará algún día? ...a ¿quién le gusta Integra?... en fin,... a ver qué pasa!!

Me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto del escrito del diario de Sir Arthur, así como su conversación con Alucard en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Debo decirles que esto, será influyente para capítulos posteriores pero por lo pronto, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.

A todos les quiero dar las gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios son valiosos para hacer de esta historia, una mejor cada día; y bueno, solo quiero resaltar un comentario de ustedes que me llamó la atención….en efecto, Alucard como que intenta tratar a integra en una especie de cariño paternal pero… no sé, le cuesta tanto que ya no le está funcionando esta táctica ¿Por qué será?

En fin, es momento de irme y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de esta historia… ¿qué pasará? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de _Memorias_,

P.D.- gracias por los mensajes!!!! Y su muestra de apoyo!!!!


	15. Sentimientos mutuos

**Capítulo XIV: sentimientos mutuos**

_Febrero 1993_

La oscura noche en Londres se cubre de rojo, por las calles solitarias y un poco estrechas, corre a toda velocidad algunos seres que se muestran asustados. Los rostros son pálidos y los ojos de un color dorado, los cuales miran por momentos hacia atrás… es como si huyeran de algo o… de alguien.

Un ser más alto que ellos camina lentamente, sus botas suenan ligeramente al pisar el suelo de concreto. La gabardina roja se mueve al par de sus pasos, elegantes, firmes y con completa decisión. En una de sus manos, lleva una pistola de color plateado la cual se muestra muy pesada para un humano común y corriente.

El ser de rojo con sombrero y gafas divisa a sus victimas, sonríe pensando que tendrá una deliciosa cena en esa noche de luna nueva. Sus ojos miran que sus presas ya no tienen escapatoria alguna porque están en un callejón sin salida.

Los vampiros sienten el terror en su piel al darse cuenta que pronto terminarán sus vidas; desde unos días atrás, los estaban buscando porque cometieron algunos crímenes que Hellsing, tiene que resolver y sobretodo, limpiar de Inglaterra para proteger a la corona y al pueblo. Toda la noche han sido perseguidos hasta que ese vampiro de rojo, les encuentra la pista y se divierte con cada segundo de su sufrimiento.

Alucard está a unos pocos metros de separación de ellos, los vampiros tiemblan al verlo porque su presencia es imponente. Uno de ellos trata de acercarse a él, posiblemente para salvar su vida y al de sus compañeros pero, con solo dar unos pasos, la pistola blanca suena y el vampiro, se vuelve polvo en el instante. El resto de sus compañeros miran con horror a su homicida.

-La próxima vez que traten de acercarse a mi ama, piénselo dos veces- sus palabras son molestas y fastidiadas- porque simplemente trazan su límite de vida, estúpidos gusanos… e inútiles, pues ni son lo suficientemente agradables para mi paladar, jejejejeje- tras decir esas palabras, jala del gatillo de su arma para acabar rápidamente con esos vampiros de baja categoría. No pasa mucho cuando sus victimas están hechas polvo, acerca su arma y sopla un poco, hasta que presiente que alguien se acerca y dispara.

Una silueta hace acto de presencia y Alucard se pone a la defensiva, notando que se trata de alguien familiar para él. El presente sonríe divertido hasta que observa a los vampiros pulverizados, por lo que su sonrisa se pierde al instante.

-¡Los mataste! De verdad que no tienes sentido del humor… Alucard.

-Tratándose de sirvientes tuyos, son detestables… Lugat- sus palabras son desafiantes, las cuales su enemigo las recibe como un regalo- jamás pensamos que estarías detrás de esto.

-Eso me sonó a manada pero, solo estaba buscando a mi victima- comenta el vampiro mientras se cruza de brazos- tal parece que no ha estado en esa horrible mansión.

Cuando dice eso, Alucard se queda pensativo. La verdad que esa noche había sido un poco agitada, sobretodo porque Lugat apareció en los jardines de la mansión buscando a Juliet; al no encontrarla, prefirió buscar a Integra…

-Tu Juliet no está aquí, ¡te llenaré de plomo ese cuerpo!- responde con agresividad y se lanza al ataque. Lugat se sorprende ante esa acción, desaparece a los ojos de su oponente y reaparece a las espaldas de Alucard- ¡bastardo! No me hagas reír… ¿Acaso pretendes caer tan bajo?

-Ah, veo que ya lo notaste… de no ser un vampiro como cualquiera- estaba por decir algo más pero Alucard se voltea y atraviesa su cuerpo con su mano.

-Para que no te haya matado con anterioridad, se entiende por completo.

Lugat se ríe mientras se materializa de nuevo, esto hace desesperar a Alucard al grado que lo toma de sus ropas y alza a su enemigo, mirándolo de forma fulminante.

-Alucard,... soy tan antiguo como tú, la verdad que jamás pensé que fuera a toparme con el gran Rey- no muerto, sinceramente lo daba por muerto- esas últimas palabras se las dice sin mirarlo a la cara. Alucard al escucharlo, abre sus ojos llenos de sorpresa; no comprendía cómo alguien pudiera conocer esa identidad que ha tratado de ocultar desde que fue derrotado por Abraham.

-¿Y? no se supone que en esta parte ¿debo sentirme aliviado por encontrar a otros seres tan viejos como yo?- pregunta en un tono irónico- Por favor, no me tomes por un idiota.

-Esa no es la intención, aunque es interesante jugar contigo cuando se sabe quien eres realmente- responde con burla- porque eres Drácula aunque sólo en nombre, ahora eres un perro de tu enemigo.

Tal parece que ese tema pone de malas al nosferatu, pues deja caer al suelo a Lugat con tanta fuerza que, su enemigo termina haciendo un pequeño hoyo en el concreto. Alucard prepara otra carga de la casull para terminar con él en ese momento.

-¿Tanto te avergüenza? O ¿se debe a que sientes la necesidad de proteger a esa humana?, hace dos noches espié su habitación y murmuraba cosas sobre el temor al gran Drácula.

-Ahora tengo otra razón para matarte, pero ya dime, ¿por qué tanto el interés en esa Juliet y, ahora en mi ama?- la pregunta del vampiro suena más a una amenaza que a una petición, por lo que Lugat sonríe divertido al ver a su enemigo en esa situación.

-Cuestiones de mafia, no creo que lo entiendas- comenta Lugat- y sobre tu ama, ¡wow! Su sangre es toda una tentación, como se nota que es virgen… aún.

Era el colmo, Alucard lo despedaza al instante; le enferma el humor con solo escuchar esas palabras de un ser tan repugnante para él. Lugat le hace recordar que Integra, ya no era una niña sino, toda una mujer que casi alcanza los quince años y lo peor de todo, que sale seguido con Alfred, un crío que hace el intento de impresionar a su ama.

Otra cosa que lo hace sentir de malas, es que desde el día de la primera cita con ese crío; Integra y Alucard, se han mostrado un poco distantes. Los dos, se tratan para cosas con respecto al trabajo y al deber de Hellsing; Integra pasa el mayor tiempo a solas en la oficina privada, aprendiendo los conjuros necesarios para controlar a su sirviente, mientras que Alucard prefiere quedarse en su lugar de descanso con la idea de torturar al crio que no deja en paz a su ama.

Tal parece que Lugat nota el "malestar" de su oponente porque, no duda en reírse y esquiva el ataque de Alucard para quedar enfrente de él. El vampiro lo mira con total desagrado para después, encestarle un golpe que falla.

-Bueno Alucard, nos veremos las caras en otra ocasión- y desaparece dejando a un vampiro completamente molesto, al grado que golpea con su puño cerrado, una pared que rápidamente forma una grieta. Alucard piensa que todo esto, solo le complica el sentirse un poco tranquilo… además de ese malestar que tiene con sólo ver a Alfred que toma la mano de su ama; ahora se le agrega el temor de que ella sepa que su sirviente, es el ser que siempre le demostró temor.

Es extraño pensar que, el sirviente de Integra temiera a algo. Tal parece que los datos que encontró en el diario de su amo anterior, lo afectaran de alguna manera, sin importar que el resentimiento que le tiene a Sir Arthur, sigue en pié. Alucard trata de tranquilizarse un poco mientras regresa a la mansión, no deseaba verse así frente a esa chica por la que… tiene un extraño deseo de proteger. No pasa mucho cuando se aparece ante ella; Integra mira hacia el fondo de su habitación y encuentra a su vampiro que, simplemente la observa.

-Gracias por deshacerte de esos vampiros, era molesto verlos por el jardín… es, como si buscaran algo…- comenta Integra mientras se levanta de la cama y camina hacia Alucard.

-Buscaban a tu amiga Juliet- responde el vampiro con una leve inclinación.

-Alucard, es la primera vez que haces eso, desde algunos meses te he notado raro ¿pasa algo?- pregunta con un poco de seriedad en sus palabras.

-Solo me estoy preocupando por su seguridad…

-Siento que no es sólo eso… ¿ya no confías en mi? Alucard por favor, no es propio de mi insistir tanto pero tratándose de ti, me siento rara que de pronto ya no estés conmigo como antes…- Integra baja la mirada ante esto último por lo que Alucard, no sabe qué decirle.

-Integra, no va contigo ese comportamiento,… soy tu sirviente… no te preocupes por mi- al decirle eso, el vampiro se acerca a ella hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de separación entre ambos.

-¿Estás celoso?- pregunta de pronto la chica, Alucard la mira fijamente y deja a la luz, un hilo de ira en sus ojos.

-No me importa lo que digas… y, ¿saldrás mañana con ese Alfred?

-Lo haré, así que vete adelantando a la siguiente misión- responde la chica en tono fastidiado. Al final, se da la vuelta pero se detiene al sentir una mano sobre su cabellera rubia; cuando trata de verlo, solo mira la nada porque él, ya se había ido- eres un tonto.

La chica regresa a su cama y se queda dormida al poco rato. Al día siguiente, se levanta algo temprano y se prepara para irse a la escuela. Walter le prepara algo rápido como desayuno para que después, se fuera a estudiar aunque no logra concentrarse en todo el día, se siente abrumada por lo que ocurre con su vampiro.

Integra desde hace poco, consideraba a Alucard, como alguien en el que podía confiar plenamente. Tal parece que el vampiro hacía lo mismo pero, en los últimos meses, las cosas han cambiado de manera drástica. La chica siente que su sirviente le oculta algo, al grado que se ha vuelto distante hacia ella…

Las clases han dado inicio pero ella no está conectada, sus pensamientos se concentran por completo en esa persona que la trata peor que cuando ella lo liberó. Alfred la mira por momentos mientras se muestra preocupado, pues su novia parece que no la está pasando bien. Cuando se encuentran en la hora del descanso, el chico trata de tranquilizar a Integra con sus gentiles palabras.

-Integra, ¿de verdad que estás bien?- pregunta con preocupación.

-… estoy bien, solo tengo algunas cosas en la mente- musita tratando de evitar el tema.

-Me estás preocupando mucho Integra, has estado así toda la semana…- y abraza a la chica quien se queda completamente quieta ante ese gesto- soy tu novio, deberías decime lo que pasa.

-Alfred, estaré bien… no te precipites- y besa su mejilla, el chico suspira y trata de besarla en los labios pero la chica, simplemente lo evade.

-Siempre haces lo mismo, es como si no te gusta que lo haga.

-No digas tonterías- y se levanta del banco en el que se encuentran, de tal forma que ella se va de ahí… y caminar sola.

Alfred se rinde por completo y se queda solo, no entendía por completo las actitudes de Integra. En el tiempo que tienen saliendo, ella jamás ha permitido que la bese en los labios; se porta gentil pero como si fuera algo obligatorio, por otro lado, tiene la idea de que sea producto de su educación como chica de la nobleza (sin incluir en algunos problemas en los que se mete). También se siente culpable porque no la puede ayudar como él, realmente desea hacerlo.

Integra desde que empezó a salir con Alfred, se ha sentido muy extraña; ha dejado de ser una niña y está experimentando cambios que jamás, pensó que podrían pasarle. Ella ha notado que su cuerpo está transformándose y eso le hace mirarse en ocasiones por el espejo, en el cual, suele imaginarse a Alucard con ella… su supuesto sirviente fiel.

La chica nunca ha pensado en cosas que se refieran a novios o algo así pero alguna vez, ha pensado que si hubiera alguien que realmente la mereciera, tendría que ser único y especial. Posiblemente, ese sea la razón principal por la que ella no puede permitirle algo más a ese chico tan gentil.

-_Él siempre me ve como una niña…_- piensa para sus adentros, lo que la hace sentir avergonzada. Integra se abraza así misma mientras observa el cielo. A pesar del tiempo, todavía le resuenan en sus oídos que Alucard, la mira como la niña, que está dejando de ser- _¡Por qué me trata de esa manera? Nunca había estado al pendiente de mí desde que Alfred…_- sus pensamientos se interrumpen al escuchar la campana que anuncia que el descanso había terminado.

Llega la tarde y sale corriendo del lugar, Walter ya la espera a las afueras de la escuela, por lo que se va rápido al interior del coche. Su mayordomo se extraña ante esa actitud y se acerca a ella para saber si todo estaba bien.

-¿No saldrá con el joven Alfred, hoy?

-No, le avisé que mejor lo dejamos para otro día, llévame de regreso a casa- Walter no hace más que obedecer las órdenes de su ama aunque durante el recorrido hacia casa, la mira por el espejo retrovisor hasta que se le ocurre alguna pregunta.

-Me estoy dando cuenta que a usted le pasa algo, ¿se puede saber lo que le acongoja?

-Walter, tú sabes el ¿por qué Alucard me trata tan mal?

-La verdad, no lo sé pero seguro que algo oculta él y, como siempre, no lo quiere compartir con alguien y menos con usted- comenta Walter mientras maneja- me extraña que usted esté así por él.

-Porque me preocupa mucho, todo iba bien hasta que…

-Hasta que el joven Alfred llegó- termina la frase, dejando a una Integra sorprendida. Walter ya había detenido el automóvil cuando voltea a verla- creo que es normal que se ponga así, el joven Alfred es como un intruso y bueno, Alucard tiene un alto sentido de la protección hacia su amo, creo que debería dejarle en claro a ese loco.

Esas palabras solo silencian el malestar de Integra, por lo que entra a la casa con un rostro totalmente confundido. Ella recuerda que Alucard no estaba en casa, de tal manera que camina hacia la parte subterránea de la mansión y se acerca hasta la celda donde él descansa. Entra al lugar y mira que está completamente vacío, dejándola con un aire triste.

Mira hacia donde se encuentra la silla donde se sienta Alucard, camina hasta quedar cerca y decide sentarse en ella. Integra nota que a pesar de ser de madera, la silla es bastante cómoda, por lo que se queda ahí por un rato mientras piensa en todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses.

Al final se levanta y se abraza a sí misma, deseando sentir algún gesto por parte de su sirviente. Integra se queda pensativa ante esto; con solo pensarlo se siente rara, pues no le es común pensar que realmente le hace daño que Alucard, se esté portando de esa forma con ella.

-_Odio que me trate de esa forma, y que no deje de verme como una niña…_- piensa al observar una copa vacía, así como las gafas que ella le regaló. Se piensa que posiblemente, él las dejó olvidadas o bien…- _No le agradaron…_.

La chica se toca su cabeza tratando de aclarar sus ideas, su deseo de saber la razón por la que él no es "bueno" con ella, la hace sentir cada vez peor. No entiende por qué le afecta tanto si es sólo un sirviente o… ¿algo más? Muy posiblemente pueda ser esa segunda opción, por que en el momento que le pasó por su cabeza esa idea tan rara, no pudo contenerse en sonrojarse y sentir que su cara hierve un poco.

-_Integra, ¿acaso eres una tonta o qué?_- piensa para sí misma, mientras sonríe en sentido de que se burla de ella misma- _Ya sé que Alucard es apuesto y más inteligente que el resto de los chicos promedio de Inglaterra, pero… ¡Es un vampiro!, es mi enemigo… no, espera, lo trato como un amigo aunque a él, no le agrado del todo… posiblemente ni le parezco bonita, a lo mejor y por eso no… no se fija en mi…_

Eso último, tal parece que se trata de la palabra mágica de lo que la atormenta, de alguna manera, a Integra. Sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa en lo que analiza un poco más, esos pensamientos que tiene. De la misma forma, al tratar de dejar de pensar en eso, su corazón comienza a latir más rápido de lo normal, como si se tratara de algo que la pusiera nerviosa… que llegara ese ser y se los leyera, posiblemente terminaría por burlarse de ella.

-_Esto no puede pasarme, los vampiros son mis enemigos…_- piensa tratando de desaparecer esa sensación tan abrumadora y nueva para ella. En ese momento se imagina al vampiro cuando lo vio por primera vez, con esas ropas tipo victorianas-… _Alucard se veía… como un… aristócrata encantador…_

Se da por vencida, de nuevo se sonroja y esta vez no lo pudo evitar. Recuerda a la perfección que ese día de invierno, el vampiro que le sirve, se veía realmente encantador con esas ropas; nada que ver con el "monstruo" que conoció cuando lo liberó. Tal parece que Alucard realmente tiene algo que la hizo captar su atención, como si se dejara deslumbrar por su sirviente, por el ser que su familia considera como un enemigo.

Integra sale corriendo de esa sala, quería a toda costa deshacer esos pensamientos que la confunden cada día más. Al subir las escaleras, comprende que cada acción o gesto que Alucard le hace a ella, le genera algo extraño, como si se tratara de un ángel que le da su mano y sintiera el cielo. Detesta sus burlas y el mal trato que tiene con ella pero Integra sabe perfectamente que se siente bien cuando él, la alienta a que haga algo o, simplemente le sube su orgullo.

Ella sabe que si no fuera por sus palabras que parecen un dulce delicioso, posiblemente no estaría ni viva. Sus ojos, sus miradas y hasta la forma en la que le salva la vida, incluyendo el estilo tan propio de ese vampiro para matar, generan en la líder de Hellsing, una sensación tan única y sublime que…ha ocasionado que Integra, piense que no existe individuo alguno que pueda superarlo.

Ya no es una niña, y desde unos meses antes que comenzara a salir con Alfred, ya se había preguntado sobre esas sensaciones que sienten la mayoría de las chicas de su edad. Para cualquiera, es algo normal porque se está en una edad en la que se permite soñar y enamorarse pues la juventud, es algo tan delicado y que pronto se marchita. Integra siempre ha pensado que esas ideas, son una completa tontería pero al darse cuenta por lo que está pasando en este momento…

-Me siento una verdadera… estúpida…-dice en voz alta y no se da cuenta que choca contra alguien. Integra por impulso mecánico, lo empuja y al parecer, la persona no se había percatado de eso porque cae con ella. La chica siente unos brazos que la cubren para que no se lastime o algo parecido; abre sus ojos y cual va siendo su sorpresa-.. ¿Alucard?

-Estás en la luna, niña tonta- comenta un vampiro que se encuentra debajo de ella, quien la mira con esos ojos de fuego que la hacen sentir extraña. Integra nota que está sobre Alucard, su cara es de completa sorpresa y más, por la forma en la que se dirige su sirviente a ella.

Los dos están a pocos centímetros de separación y Alucard, no ha dejado de rodearla con sus brazos, hasta que ella se aleja de golpe. El vampiro está completamente paralizado ante la acción que tomó hacia su ama, aunque en su interior siente la necesidad de abrazarla y tenerla cerca de él. Ya extrañaba el sentirla cerca, por lo que siente un profundo odio hacia ese tonto de Alfred.

-Pesas, no estás nada ligerita- musita el vampiro mientras le sonríe, pues le fascina hacerla enojar. Después de todo lo logra porque Integra, trata de darle un golpe que se lo detiene con un solo dedo.

-Estúpido vampiro, ya te dije que no soy ya una niña… será mejor que le llame a Alfred para que lo vea mañana mismo.

-Y de nuevo con ese insecto,…

-Pues sí, ¿En qué te perjudica? O… estás celoso de un… ¿niño? Al menos me trata mejor que tú- responde molesta pero eso, deja completamente callado a Alucard.

-Pues vete con él, total… ya terminé de matar a los vampiros que querías acabar y… mañana tienes reunión con los de la Mesa Redonda.

-Gracias… sirviente.

De esa manera, Integra se va de ahí, dejando al vampiro con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios aunque en su interior, se dice que esa humana que es su ama, se está convirtiendo en una hermosa dama. El vampiro se mira sus manos y ve que tiene el listón rojo que ella usa cuando viste ese traje verdoso; sin que se diera cuenta, se lo desató y ahora lo tiene en sus manos…. Se trataba de un hermoso regalo para él mismo. Lo acerca a su nariz y percibe el suave aroma de su ama, realmente que es embriagador y adictivo.

Cuando Integra llega a su habitación, se observa al espejo y nota que le hace falta su listón. Se asusta al no verlo y piensa cómo fue que lo perdió; pasa por su mente la imagen de Alucard, lo que hace que cierre sus puños con fuerza, así como de nuevo aparece en sus mejillas… ese rubor que tanto detesta.

-¿Por qué solo con él me pongo así? ¿Por qué Alucard me trata tan mal?

Ella no se da cuenta que Walter la observa desde la puerta, él nota que algo realmente interesante está pasando entre Integra y Alucard. Suspira pensando que esa relación tan extraña… tenía la oportunidad de convertirse en otra cosa; cierra con mucho cuidado la puerta y baja las escaleras para preparar la cena de esta noche.

Alucard ya había regresado a su lugar de descanso, por lo que mira con admiración y deseo, ese listón de su ama. Se siente orgulloso con lo que hizo porque ella, ya no le había hecho algún regalo desde que está presente ese crío que detesta con todo su ser. También se debe a que se supone, que al nosferatu le aborrecen que le den cosas como agradecimiento.

-… solo observo esto y, siento que tengo el deseo de estar con ella, y no permitir que alguien más se le acerque. Ella es mi ama y yo, su sirviente, quien diría que el peor enemigo de Hellsing, está… sumamente interesado en esa humana.

Se levanta de su asiento y camina un poco mientras deja caer el listón en la mesita que tiene a lado. Tal parece que ya lo estaba comprendiendo del todo, esas sensaciones casi olvidadas por el tiempo… el deseo de tenerla cerca, el anhelo de matar a ese crio; dan como resultado, las emociones que renacen en su interior.

-¿Cómo ven Abraham y Arthur, padre e hijo? ¡¡El gran rey-no muerto anhela con todo su ser, a la líder de Hellsing!! Tomen eso como la perdición de esta organización que tanto trabajo les ha costado mantener en pié, y yo haré que Integra sea mía… será la mujer que reclamaré y pueda que… se convierta en mi condesa; consideren esto como la derrota definitiva- y no hace más que soltar una gran carcajada, se sentía extasiado con la acción que está tomando. Al inicio se sentía humillado de caer en el encanto de una niña como Integra pero ahora, todo lo tenía más claro- mi ama simplemente es fascinante, cada expresión, sus ojos, ese deber que antepone a todo… y su fuerza para vivir… me enloquecen. Gracias a esto, solo me ata más a ella, a mi hermosa ama.

Llega la noche e Integra se está preparando para dormir, cepilla su cabello y se hace una trenza para evitar que se le maltrate demasiado. Deja el cepillo en una mesita y se sienta sobre la cama, toma un poco de aire y espera a ver si entra Walter para pedirle algo, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que es Alucard, quien se le aparece.

-Ya te dije que no quiero verte, Alucard… me tienes harta.

-Mi amo, solo vengo a pedirle una disculpa por mi pésima actitud hacia usted- se acerca a ella hasta arrodillarse y toma con delicadeza su mano para besarla un poco.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- grita Integra asustada por la acción del vampiro.

-Debo reconocer que me dan celos que esté con esa basura de Alfred- comenta el vampiro mientras la mira a los ojos- … sobretodo porque pienso que ese humano inferior, no es digno de una dama como usted.

-Alucard,… me sorprende lo que me estás diciendo…- musita sin palabras la chica- y por favor, te pido que no le digas esas cosas a Alfred, es un buen chico... es más amable y educado que tú- responde mientras baja la mirada.

-Pero es demasiado débil para alguien tan fuerte como tú, Integra- le dice Alucard en un tono ligeramente seductor, lo que genera en Integra, un extraño nerviosismo que no puede evitar o… tan siquiera disimular- y solo quiero decirte una cosa más, no te engañes a ti misma… no sientes nada por ese humano, sólo estás con él porque te hace una buena compañía; es más, seguro que ni te ha tocado o siquiera…

Era el colmo, Integra lo abofetea con todas sus fuerzas. Lo peor de todo era que su vampiro le estaba diciendo la verdad, ella nunca le ha permitido a Alfred que siquiera le acaricie el rostro; sobre el beso y otras cosas carnales, menos se habla porque parece que Integra sólo espera a una persona.

-Ya no te metas en mi vida Alucard,…no sabes lo mal que me pones cuando te escucho decir eso- trata de mantener la paciencia- es mi problema si lo estoy usando; después de todo, tú me utilizas para divertirte…

-… - se queda en silencio, no se esperaba que fuera a decirle eso. Su mano toca la zona donde recibió el bofetón y le sonríe como si fuera algo gracioso para sus delicados oídos- Integra, sé que deseas algo más que ese tal Alfred,… yo podría darte lo que quieres.

-No juegues conmigo Alucard- amenaza Integra mientras se levanta de la cama y se acerca a él- no caeré en tus…- pero no termina de hablar porque siente al vampiro que abraza sus piernas y posa su cabeza sobre su vientre.

Ambos se quedan así por un rato, sólo Alucard rompe el momento al alzar su vista y mirar a su ama de una manera indescriptible: devoción, admiración, deseo y lujuria; tres palabras que describen los ojos de ese vampiro. Integra parece absorta a eso, por lo que coloca sus manos en el rostro de él y lo mira a los ojos.

-Sirviente,… simplemente no me dejes sola de nuevo, no fue nada grato que me evadieras como hace meses- habla con cierta tranquilidad en sus palabras, Alucard la escucha atentamente- mi familia de seguro, se molestaría conmigo porque me gusta la compañía de un vampiro…

Esas palabras, simplemente provocan la sonrisa de Alucard, la cual le fascina a una jovencita de tan solo quince años; una humana que solo desea que ese vampiro se fije en ella, no como una niña que dejó de ser, sino algo más allá de eso, sin importarle que fuera traición a su familia. Al final de cuentas, reconoce en su interior que le fascina ese ser…

**Fin del capítulo XIV**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos!!! Jejeje es momento de una nueva actualización de esta historia!!! En esta ocasión, estoy actualizando en la madrugada… ¿Por qué? Ah, por obra y gracia de kami-sama, mi profe de economía avisó que no habrá clase y para aprovechar la levantada… pues qué mejor que actualizar esto.

Debo decir que me sorprendo yo misma al darme cuenta que ya estamos en el capítulo XIV!!! Y al parecer, las cosas entre Integra y Alucard están subiendo del tono, además que entre ellos se está presentando algo ¿especial? En fin,… creo que deben agradecerle al lindo de Alfred, jejejeje.

Al parecer han hecho las paces y esto permite que se presenten otra clase de situaciones que pueden dar paso a otra fase de esta relación tan… peculiar. Todo esto y más, se verá en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia!!!!!

Ahm… a todos, les agradezco mucho su apoyo y comentarios… si no es por ustedes, la historia no estaría llegando a este punto!!!!! Ahm,… el siguiente capítulo es el XV, ni yo me lo creo y bueno, espero seguir contando con sus palabras de aliento para que _Memorias_ llegue a su culminación, jejeje descuiden, todavía falta algo de tiempo para que termine la historia, hay Alucard e Integra para rato!!!

Ya me despido, cuídense mucho y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	16. Invitación de gala

**Capítulo XV: invitación de gala**

_Marzo 1993_

Todos los miembros de la Mesa Redonda se encuentran reunidos, al parecer están discutiendo sobre algo de vital importancia para algunos de ellos. Integra observa con detenimiento la pantalla que se encuentra al fondo de la sala, pues se estaba proyectando algunas diapositivas que muestran, unos artefactos raros que habían llegado a Londres. El Museo Británico los había adquirido con anterioridad pero hubo problemas con el traslado, pues se tratan de piezas únicas que se encontraron en Rumania y al parecer, pertenecieron a quien una ocasión, fue considerado el peor enemigo de Hellsing…

Los presentes se ven interesados en las fotografías de las piezas, pues muchas de éstas son objetos personales: joyas, muebles, algunas ropas, armas y armaduras de ese personaje tan famoso que se caracterizó, por su peculiar manera de matar a sus enemigos. La razón por la que se muestran estos objetos, se debe a que a la siguiente semana, se llevará a cabo la presentación oficial en el Museo Británico; de tal manera que es importante que, la organización Hellsing esté al tanto y sobretodo, revisen los objetos como un medio de seguridad.

La inauguración de la exposición se llevará a cabo en una fiesta de gala, donde estará presente la reina Isabel. Cuando se entera de esa fiesta, Integra solo suspira pensando que se tratará de esas falsas fiestas aristocráticas, la cual tendrá que estar presente por el mero hecho de ser la líder de la organización que caza vampiros y cualquier ser que, ponga en peligro la corona inglesa y al pueblo.

Alucard también se encuentra observando esas imágenes, fija su mirada con detenimiento cada uno de esos objetos que le hacen recordar viejos momentos. Le molesta la idea que se hayan atrevido a comprar esos objetos y lo peor, mostrarlos como si fuera algo realmente interesante. En todas las diapositivas, muestra un rostro molesto hasta que sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa al mirar una pequeña caja de madera muy bien conservada; tal parece que está tallada a mano y la adornan flores de diversas formas y tamaños. A simple vista, es una obra de arte porque en toda la caja, se muestra ese tallado; además de ello, posee una pequeña cerradura, la cual da a entender que se necesita de una llave para abrir su interior…

-_Esa caja, no pensé que todavía existiera… esto no tiene nada interesante, no sé por que me pide Integra que esté presente si se trata de algo que no me llama la atención. Si lo pienso un poco, posiblemente esa era la razón por la que Lugat estaba por aquí hace poco; de por si,… ese bastardo parece que sabe mi verdadera identidad,… como sea, no dejaré que se salga con la suya._

Tras pensar eso, el vampiro está por desaparecer cuando… una conversación le llama la atención. Sir Penwood se encuentra explicando que es realmente necesario que alguien de Hellsing esté presente; tanto es así que les pone sobre la mesa, algunos sobres que contienen las invitaciones para ese evento tan importante y único, pues no estaría presente el público común; como se trata de un evento para la élite, sólo los miembros del gobierno y de la corona inglesa, estarían presentes.

Integra toma el sobre y lo mira con detenimiento, lo abre y saca la hoja que muestra la invitación a ese evento. Walter observa que a la chica no le hace mucha gracia; a pesar de ser miembro de la aristocracia inglesa, no degusta participar en esos eventos… a menos que tenga algo en común con la organización o bien, si sea invitación directa de la reina. Sir Penwood observa la reacción de Integra y le sonríe para que se anime un poco.

-A su majestad le encantará tenerla presente, Sir Integra- musita Penwood con esa mirada tan tranquila. Ella le responde con un suspiro, el cual significa que no le queda de otra que estar presente. Otro de los miembros, mira a la chica y le formula una pregunta.

-Puede considerarlo como su presentación social, ya tiene quince años- dice el señor con algo de seriedad en sus palabras- y… puede ser una perfecta oportunidad para que conozca a alguien o… lo lleve.

Ese tema pone de malas a la líder, con una sola mano hace bolita el sobre donde venía la invitación. Todo eso se debe a que algunos meses atrás, los de la Mesa Redonda han tratado temas algo superficiales pero importantes dentro de la sociedad inglesa y, tocaron la idea de que si era necesario que Integra, se fuera involucrando más en esos asuntos, así como piense un poco sobre su futuro.

-Ya dije que ese tema no me gusta tocarlo aquí.

-Es una mujer, Sir Integra… no puede escaparse de esas cosas- interviene Sir Island- con esos quince años que ahora tiene, deberá pensar un poco en su futuro; un ejemplo son sus estudios y lo que hará el resto de su vida, porque faltan solo tres años para que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

-Una de las cosas que haré, será tener el control completo de esta organización; anhelo la edad para que nadie me esté criticando.

Al decir eso, todos se quedan callados porque les hacer recordar que dentro de poco, ninguno de ellos tendrá la oportunidad de decirle algo a ella. Walter sonríe divertido porque su niña, está aprendiendo a plantarles cara, y ni que decir de Alucard, que está fascinado con esa forma en la que su ama está tomando control en el asunto.

-Además Sir Island, lo que desee hacer con mi vida, es cosa mía… y llevaré a alguien para que no me estén insistiendo- responde la chica completamente seria, su rostro no muestra expresión alguna… salvo una pequeña sonrisa que a más de uno, hace pensar que disfruta verlos molestos porque ya no se deja llevar por lo que le dicen.

Con esas palabras, el tema se da por finalizado. Walter toma un poco de aire y sigue comentando a lo referente con los medios de comunicación, se está tratando el tema con cuidado porque su majestad pide discreción. Tal parece que, además de ser los encargados de revisar el estado de las piezas, también había sido elegido Hellsing, para ver por la seguridad de dicho evento: otra excusa para incitar a que Integra, estuviese presente.

El vampiro, desde las sombras, se muestra interesado en el evento porque piensa que sería una perfecta oportunidad para ver a su ama en otra situación. Por un momento mira a Integra con esos vestidos de gala, imaginando que se vería realmente bien, y más si está con él.

-_Como es una misión, de seguro que tendré el honor de acompañarla, no creo que invite a ese crio baboso_- piensa el vampiro con una extraña seguridad en sus palabras. Alucard ya se había planteado la idea de hacer caer a Integra en su encanto, y eso incluye a alejar a cualquier insecto que se le acerque.

Para cualquiera, esos pensamientos son raros en Alucard pero él, tenía claro que el obtener su sangre no era lo adecuado. La idea de "conquistarla" era su nuevo objetivo de burlarse una vez más de Abraham y de Arthur; en el caso del primero, para demostrarle que todavía puede acabar con él y con el segundo, mostrarle que la mejor venganza por sellarlo, es generando que su hija cometa el pecado más grande: enamorarse de él, del Conde Drácula. A pesar de eso, su idea se distorsionaba al tocar ese tema, pues Integra solo teme a ese ser que fue derrotado por su abuelo. Desde que él supo de ese temor, siente una extraña sensación de no alejarse de ella… como si temiera a ser sellado de nuevo.

Después de una hora, todos se retiran del lugar e Integra se queda sola unos minutos. Tal parece que está pensando en la reunión y en especial, sobre esa fiesta de gala; no tarda mucho en regresar Walter con una bandeja que tiene una tetera y una taza.

-Será mejor que tome un poco de té, señorita Integra- y le sirve ese líquido caliente en su taza, Integra lo toma con ambas manos y toma un poco para mojar sus labios- y dígame, ¿ya pensó a quien llevar al evento?

-No lo sé Walter…

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de los dos que ven a Alucard sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, sus manos están juntas y mira fijamente a su ama. Integra deja la taza en la mesa y dirige su mirada hacía él; Walter sólo opta por mantenerse callado y disfrutar del momento que se avecina.

-Se puede decir que es una misión, mi amo- comenta de pronto el vampiro, Integra alza una ceja en lo que reconoce que Alucard estuvo presente en todo momento.

-Si, ¿verdad?... pero no creo que pase algo malo, estaba… pensando en llevar a Alfred, ya que me dicen que sería como mi presentación a la sociedad… creo que no estaría mal llevarlo a él.

Alucard se queda sin palabras, Walter evita reírse ante la reacción del vampiro e Integra, lo observa con curiosidad porque no se esperó a que reaccionara de una forma tan… molesta.

-Integra, esto no es una fiesta de gala… ¡es una misión! Y tu sirviente debe acompañarte en todo momento- responde el vampiro tratando de mantener la calma- ¿por qué quieres llevar a ese tarado de Alfred? Ni siquiera sabe bailar o peor aún,… ni tiene la suficiente fortaleza como para aguantar tu ritmo.

-Si tanto quieres ir, ve pero solo debes vigilar los alrededores- responde la chica, con una sonrisa en sus labios- ya sé que Alfred es un poco tontito pero es muy tierno, y se vería muy raro que alguien como tú… me acompañe en una fiesta de ese tipo, a tu lado… soy una niña.

-Mi amo pero… usted, bueno…- Alucard trata de formular las palabras adecuadas pero por alguna extraña razón, no puede hacerlo y eso, lo hace sentir un verdadero imbécil porque le parece absurdo que se comporte de esa forma por un chiquillo, el cual no es nada a comparación de él.

-Alucard, no te pongas celoso ¿si?- y sonríe la chica de forma tranquila y amable. El vampiro de manera indiscreta, se queda embobado a ese gesto que siempre lo perturba; trata de decir algo pero cuando lo intenta, su ama ya se había ido de ahí…

-Me gustaría preguntarte si te picó un bicho Alucard- comenta Walter de repente, el ser de ojos rojizos lo mira con algo de frialdad- ¿Qué traes ahora en manos con Integra?... ya sé que desde hace un tiempo, has buscado la manera de vengarte de su abuelo pero usaría mis hilos para hacerte pedazos, si le haces daño a Integra.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que Walter se muestra molesto; él ha estado observándolos a los dos. A pesar de ser un simple mayordomo, se ha dado cuenta del cambio de actitud que tienen, sobretodo de Alucard, pues lo conoce a la perfección y puede adivinar con mayor facilidad lo que quiere o planea hacer.

-… Walter, por esta ocasión puedes estar tranquilo- responde Alucard con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- en efecto, seguiré buscando mi libertad pero… no dejaré que le pase algo a Integra, no la lastimaré ni nada, después de todo es mi ama y ella me liberó, por lo que me siento agradecido.

-Me sorprende que realmente pienses eso.

-Si me estoy portando así, es porque ella es distinta…- se levanta de la silla y se acerca hasta donde está el ángel de la muerte, toma la taza de la que bebió su ama y la mira un poco- …yo tampoco me creo lo que está pasando conmigo, fijarme en la mujer que desciende de ese bastardo que me derrotó hace tiempo.

El mayordomo lo escucha con atención, después de todo, se ha ido convirtiendo en una especie de confidente para los dos. Alucard y él, jamás se han llevado a la perfección pero había algo que los hace cómplices, en el sentido de que a espaldas de Integra, hablan de diferentes cosas. Lo mismo pasa con Integra, cuando no quiere que algo sepa su sirviente, simplemente se lo confiesa a su casi padre.

-Alucard te recuerdo que ella ya tiene claro su deber, han pasado tres años desde que te liberó y es la líder de Hellsing- comenta Walter mientras cruza sus brazos.

-Lo dices como si estuviera condenado- y hace trizas la taza con su mano- pero me he dado cuenta que ella será mi completa perdición… a estas alturas doy hasta mi vida por ella, por ser mi ama y porque, deseo serle fiel hasta la muerte.

-Son palabras muy profundas- interrumpe Walter- debo decir que son el uno para el otro, también concuerdo que Alfred no es la persona adecuada para ella pero… Integra es quien decide, ni siquiera yo podré impedirle lo que quiera hacer con su vida; menos tú, aunque la influencias demasiado, si no fuera así… de seguro que estaría perdida.

Para Alucard, esas últimas palabras lo hacen sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Nadie más que él, ha logrado que Integra se haga más fuerte, Alfred ni siquiera la ha aconsejado sobre alguna decisión referente a la Mesa Redonda o mejor aún, a soportar a esos ancianos corruptos que solo planean la forma en deshacerse de ella. Todo esto le da a entender al vampiro que, si realmente se lo propone, puede obtener una gran recompensa por su pequeño esfuerzo.

Tiempo después, Alucard aparece ante su ama dentro de la oficina privada. La encuentra tratando de alcanzar un libro que se encuentra en la parte más alta del librero pero como aún no ha alcanzado su estatura total, se sube a una silla para alcanzarlo pero… no pisa bien y cae de espaldas. Ella no se espera que su sirviente la atrape en el momento justo.

-¡Alucard!... yo,….gracias.

-Debes tener más cuidado,… no sería agradable que tuvieras que ir a esa fiesta en silla de ruedas- comenta el vampiro mientras la deja en el suelo con suma suavidad- y ¿ahora que estás tratando de buscar?

-Tengo dudas sobre los sellos que liberan tu poder, ya dominé la mayoría pero no entiendo mucho… - musita la chica tratando de evitar los ojos de fuego.

-Creo que eso no lo encontrarás aquí- le arrebata el libro y lo revisa con cuidado, dándose cuenta que no había nada con respecto a los sellos de su poder. Lo único de interesante que encuentra es sobre viejas misiones, los primeros casos que tuvo que tratar él y Sir Arthur- aquí sólo habla de unas misiones que tuve con tu padre…

-Ya veo, pero dime Alucard… ¿Por qué los sellos descienden? ¿Qué es eso del sello cero? Leí en unas notas de mi abuelo que ese era el último sello a liberar.

-… pues así es, si leíste con atención… yo puedo liberar algunos sellos pero el cero, sólo el amo tiene la facultad para hacerlo. La razón de esto, se debe a que es la fase en la que yo libero mi verdadero poder, y con ello… mi apariencia verdadera.

-Supongo que eso responde a que tomas diferentes apariencias, yo pensé que ésta que tienes, es la verdadera… a lo mejor con ese sello, te ves algo más sorprendente.

-Podría ser, de seguro que te morirás del miedo si lo logras… para algunos, soy más que impresionante.

Integra se queda pensativa ante esas palabras, Alucard le lee la mente que trata de imaginar la verdadera apariencia de su sirviente. Por un lado, eso al vampiro le aumenta el ego pero por otro, le hace pensar en la reacción que tendrá si se da cuenta que esa apariencia, es la del Conde Drácula.

-Integra, dime algo… ¿qué harías si te encontraras de frente, a lo que temes?- pregunta de pronto mientras posa sus ojos de fuego sobre los zafiros de su ama.

-De seguro que ya te enteraste, ¿verdad? Tal parece que ya no tengo privacidad en mi cabeza… ¿qué tiene de malo que le tema al Conde Drácula? Ya sé que suena estúpido viniendo de mi pero, siempre le he temido…y respetado, creo que es por la forma en la que mi padre hablaba de él.

-Responde por favor, Integra- la chica se queda extrañada ante eso, no entendía por completo la razón de esa pregunta y aún así, hace el intento de responderle.

-Supongo que te pediría que lo alejes de mi… eres mi sirviente ¿no? Te ordenaría que lo acabaras para que no tuviera temor. Si es mucho más fuerte que tú, haría lo que sea para liberar el sello cero y pelees con él.

Esa respuesta deja en silencio a Alucard, se imaginaba que le diría algo como eso pero solo provoca que un extraño malestar lo aqueje. No es común que un ser como él tema a algo, aunque en esta ocasión, no le gustaría perder a su ama por esa terrible razón. Al final, la deja a solas para que siga estudiando y, prefiere darse una vuelta por el jardín porque está anocheciendo.

Durante su caminata, escucha el sonido de un automóvil que se acerca a la entrada de la casa; se mueve con rapidez para saber de quien se trata. Se da cuenta que es Alfred quien había decidido visitar a Integra, eso lo pone en alerta total y más, porque sabe que Integra tendrá la oportunidad para invitarlo a esa fiesta de gala.

Alucard piensa en la manera en la que podría evitar esa terrible acción, chasquea sus dados al imaginar que podría utilizar su poder de hipnosis para lograr su objetivo. Trata de mantenerse en calma hasta que el auto se detiene por completo y, sale Alfred de ahí. El vampiro mira desde unos arbustos que Walter lo hace pasar, aunque a toda velocidad, se les une como parte de la sombra del chico.

Cuando Alfred está en la sala, el mayordomo le dice que espere un momento en lo que avisa a Integra de su visita; por mientras, el chico decide esperarla en lo que toma una taza de té negro, uno de los favoritos de la chica. Además de eso, el chico se queda completamente solo, por lo que tiene una extraña sensación que hace se derrame el líquido sobre la mesa. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, rápidamente saca un pañuelo de sus bolsillos y trata de limpiar pero… siente que alguien toca su hombro.

-Disculpe señor…- musita el chico pensando que se trata de Walter pero se asusta al ver a Alucard, quien había optado por una apariencia de una persona normal.

-No te disculpes, en cuanto regrese el mayordomo ya se habrá secado el té… muy buenas noches jovencito- saluda el vampiro con una extraña sonrisa que capta la atención del chico.

-No pensé que hubiese visitas… ¿no es el amigo del padre de Integra?- pregunta en lo que recuerda que, se trata del mismo tipo que interrumpió un intento de beso en la biblioteca hace tiempo.

-Veo que no tienes mala memoria, interesante…es curioso saber que hay personas que se interesan por la señorita Integra, Sir Arthur ha de sentirse orgulloso por tener a una hija tan orgullosa como ella.

-Es que Integra es una chica muy linda,… aunque es algo fría pero conmigo es amable- comenta con una sonrisa, Alfred.

-Supongo…mira chico, no me gustaría que alguien la lastimara, al ser cercano de su padre- con solo pensar eso, Alucard siente completa repugnancia hacia su anterior amo aunque, sabe que es necesario hacerlo si quiere lograr deshacerse de ese insecto- me preocupo por su bienestar.

-¡Eso es muy agradable de su parte!- para el nosferatu, es lo más cursi que pudo escuchar en su vida; trata de no perder los estribos para no acabarlo como su cena- me agrada saber que hay otras personas que se preocupan por ella.

-Si claro, como sea… te estaré vigilando- y al decir eso, coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de Alfred, quien se queda extrañado por el gesto. Por alguna extraña razón, siente la necesidad de mirarlo a los ojos. Alfred observa los ojos rojizos del vampiro y, siente que se adormece pero que en su interior escucha una voz que le ordena algo- _no debes ir a la fiesta que te invite Integra, rechaza cualquier invitación de ella… inventa cualquier excusa convincente… dile que no puedes ir porque tienes un compromiso con tu familia y que te disculpe._

El chico se queda trastornado por unos segundos; cuando regresa en sí, Alucard había desaparecido por completo. Alfred se extraña ante eso y nota que Integra ya está ahí, ella le sonríe y lo invita a que se siente en uno de los sillones.

-Me agrada que hayas podido venir hasta aquí, debo comentarte algo importante- comenta la chica mientras se sienta en otro sillón que la deja enfrente de su visitante.

-Pues ¿de qué me quieres hablar?

-Dentro de una semana habrá un evento importante, y bueno, me gustaría que me acompañaras… el Museo Británico tiene pensado presentar unas piezas únicas, provenientes de Rumania. Es una fiesta de gala y bueno… creo que sería perfecto si tú, fueras mi acompañante.

-Ya veo…- dice Alfred pero al escuchar esa propuesta, siente que algo lo posesiona en su interior que le recuerda lo que debe de hacer. Integra nota que su chico se queda pensativo unos momentos, él se da cuenta de ello y le sonríe de forma tímida- Integra, me encantaría acompañarte pero ese día tendré que salir con mis padres a un asunto importante, lamento no… no ser tu acompañante.

Cuando Integra escucha eso, baja la mirada. La verdad no pensó que él le pudiera decir eso, pues siempre tiene tiempo para ella y ahora, le sale ese compromiso; toma un poco de aire y lo mira de tal forma que no quiere hacerlo sentir mal.

-Está bien, ojalá que en la próxima, si puedas serlo…

-Ojalá y de nuevo discúlpame- musita el chico apenado.

Esa escena para Alucard, representa un verdadero triunfo; para sus adentros se trata de una posibilidad de que vaya con ella y sea su acompañante. Desde donde se encuentra, observa cómo se va Alfred e Integra se despide de él… pero no se espera que su ama, le dispare en el pecho.

-¿Estuviste de metiche, verdad? Me imagino que estarás contento,… no irá, que pena- Alucard aun no sale de la sorpresa y mira las manchas de sangre de sus ropas. Al vampiro no le queda de otra más que materializarse y regresarle las balas a su ama.

-Yo más bien diría que es una pena, por usted- musita en lo que sale de la sorpresa, era la segunda ocasión en la que ella lo ataca de esa forma.

-Te daré el gusto de que seas mi acompañante- al escuchar esas palabras, Alucard no sabe que decir. La decisión de Integra es tan repentina que le cuesta trabajo digerirla; tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos en lo que el nosferatu reacciona.

-Yo… se lo agradezco mi amo, de verdad que no se arrepentirá de su decisión- hace una reverencia hacia ella- haré que pase una velada encantadora en mi compañía.

-Eso espero, evita aburrirme- y sonríe la chica para que después se fuera de ahí. Alucard por su lado, se siente extasiado porque tendrá el honor de pasar una velada con Integra.

Pasan los días hasta que llega el momento más esperado. Tal parece que el pueblo inglés se enteró del evento que se llevará a cabo esa noche, pues los medios anunciaron que se tratará de una velada en la que las personas más destacadas del país, estarán presentes en una exposición única y que, posiblemente, a futuro será mostrada al público en general. Lo más curioso de todo, es que el evento no se llevará a cabo en el Museo Británico sino, en el palacio de Hampton Court que se encuentra a unos veinte kilómetros de Londres.

Al tratarse de un lugar un poco retirado de donde se encuentra la mansión de Hellsing, Integra optó por pedirle a Penwood que le consiga un helicóptero para desplazarse con mayor velocidad, y no se tuviera que usar el automóvil. Para el viejo amigo de su padre, solo se trató de un pequeño y sencillo favor porque ella, no le pide cosas tan raras… sólo esenciales. Mientras tanto, Walter prepara todo lo necesario para que pueda llevar sin problemas a Integra y de paso a Alucard, quien sería el acompañante de la chica por esa noche.

Cuando llega el atardecer, Integra se mira al espejo. Todavía viste esa bata de terciopelo verde que cubre su cuerpo; mira por momentos el vestido que se encuentra sobre su cama, le parece tan raro y al mismo tiempo hermoso que, se apena a lo que Alucard le pudiera decir cuando la viera. Su mayordomo entra en ese momento y le sorprende verla que no está vestida aún.

-Señorita Integra, debe apresurarse, en un rato más debo llevarlos al palacio para que estén a tiempo… ¿está todo bien?- pregunta al verla pensativa y mirando el vestido.

-Walter, ¿te parezco bonita? Ya sé que no es común que me preocupe por esas cosas tan superficiales pero… reconozco que estoy un poco nerviosa; siempre había soñado que fuera mi sirviente quien me llevara a mi primera fiesta, de verdad que estoy loca.

-No lo está señorita Integra, pero me sorprende que diga esas cosas sobre él y, no hace referencia alguna sobre el joven Alfred- mientras le dice eso Walter le cepilla su cabello rubio y piensa el modo de peinarla- ¿tanto le interesa verse bien para Alucard?

-Sólo no quiero que me vea como una niña tonta, y se de cuenta que he crecido y… no sé, que me trate como una de esas damas a las que de se seguro ha tratado- musita la chica.

-Usted es una hermosa señorita y… algo me dice que ese vampiro, ya lo sabe- el mayordomo comienza a arreglarle el cabello de manera que quedara con un peinado juvenil y adecuado para ella- solo tenga presente que es demasiado orgulloso.

-Ya me di cuenta pero… dime Walter, ¿estaría traicionando a mi familia si…me fijara en mi sirviente? - al decir esas palabras, Walter toma un poco de aire y la mira por el reflejo del espejo.

-Creo que sus padres deseaban más que nada su felicidad, así como su buen desempeño como líder de Hellsing- le coloca unas pinzas con brillantes- aunque sus palabras tratan de decirme que ha pensando en algo.

-Solamente pienso que Alucard tiene algo que los demás no tienen, y eso me llama mucho la atención en él.

Al decirle eso, Integra le da a entender que la conversación había terminado. Por otro lado, ella se mira en el espejo y nota que tiene un peinado alto, adornado con algunas pinzas con brillantes. Al darse cuenta el reflejo, descubre que posee una apariencia distinta a la de siempre; nota que Walter le pone sobre la mesa del tocador, algo de maquillaje que ella se coloca con cuidado porque estaba algo fuera de práctica.

Una media hora después, Integra se encuentra lista. Su vestido es de color negro sin tirantes, así como una falda larga y algo de vuelo que la hace ver como una princesa. Walter se maravilla de ver a su niña con esas ropas, porque realmente se ve hermosa y a cualquiera, llamaría su atención. Los dos salen de la habitación y mientras bajan las escaleras, él le coloca un abrigo ligero de color blanco porque hace un poco de fresco.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de Integra que, en la sala principal, se encuentra Alucard esperándola. Las vestimentas de ese vampiro se conforman en un elegante esmoquin de color negro y en su cuello, lo adorna un cinto rojo que ella conoce a la perfección. Los largos cabellos de ese sirviente, están peinados en una coleta baja, así como sus manos están cubiertas por unos guantes blancos. A simple vista, se trata de un verdadero caballero; Integra siente la misma impresión cuando lo vio por primera vez, con esas ropas victorianas.

Alucard por su lado, mira con detenimiento a su ama. Él nota que con esas vestimentas, Integra no parece en lo absoluto una niña, sino una joven dama que espera ser acompañada por un buen caballero que se digne a hacerle pasar, una agradable velada. Por otro lado, el vampiro de Hellsing siente esa fascinación que lo incitó a "hechizar" a ese crío; no se arrepiente en absoluto y se acerca lentamente a ella hasta tomar su mano para besarla con cuidado, además de hacer una inclinación como muestra de respeto.

Momentos después, los tres se encuentran rumbo al palacio donde se llevará a cabo la fiesta. Antes de que Walter aterrizara, Integra de manera inconsciente, busca y toca la mano gélida de Alucard, como si deseara que la tranquilizara un poco. El ser de ojos rojizos corresponde a ese gesto mientras piensa que muy posiblemente, pasará algo interesante en esa fiesta… algo que se hubiera arrepentido por toda su eternidad si se lo pierde; por alguna extraña razón, percibe el peligro y un extraño deseo por disfrutar de esa noche, como si fuera una de las mejores de su existencia.

**Fin del capítulo XV**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ah… una actualización más!!!! Me da gusto verlos a todos de nuevo, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado!!!

¿Qué se puede decir al respecto?... pues, simplemente que las cosas están cada vez más… "intensas". Alucard se atrevió a hipnotizar a Alfred con tal de estar en esa fiesta!!! Hasta donde pueden llegar sus celos, jajajajaja pero bueno, les espera una agitada noche a Integra y al vampiro sexy de Alucard ¿Qué pasará? Pues lo verán el siguiente capítulo!!!!

Debo decir que me siento contenta porque esta historia ha llegado a su capítulo XV, todo se debe a ustedes y a su agrado por la historia!!! Por otro lado, me gustaría decir que esto me anima a seguir escribiendo,.. aunque realmente tengo más de la mitad del fic, jejeje pero por cuestiones de la universidad y la vida social, actualizo cada 15 días.

Bueno, de esta manera quiero dar una buena noticia: estaré sin clases una semana (Semana Santa, benditas celebraciones religiosas XDD) y bueno, como saben, se supone que para el 10 de abril no hay actualización pero por esta ocasión, haré la excepción y subiré el capítulo XVI de esta historia!!

Espero que les haya gustado la noticia y los estaré viendo en la siguiente actualización!!! Ah por cierto, en uno de los mensajes de ustedes, alguien me pedía que le enviara el aviso de la actualización vía mail pero… fanfiction borró el correo al momento de aparecer en el registro de los reviews!

Aun así, contestaré a la petición de esta persona: una disculpa por no contestar pero fanfiction borró tu mail y por eso, no he podido localizarte. Si lees este mensaje, sólo te puedo decir que abras una cuenta en fanfiction y me agregues en tus alertas de autor o historia; en el momento que actualice, se te enviará automáticamente una notificación de eso. Y bueno, también te escribo por aquí para decirte que por ahora, actualizo cada 15 días y en especial, los viernes. Solo por esta ocasión, el 10 de abril actualizaré por motivo de estar de vacaciones!

En fin, creo que es todo y de nuevo, agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por su valioso apoyo, así como sus comentarios y bueno, sigan disfrutando de esta historia porque faltan todavía MUCHAS sorpresas por revelar!!! Nos vemos!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	17. Danza rumana

**Capítulo XVI: danza rumana**

Walter ha dejado a la pareja, por lo que Integra camina lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada del salón principal, donde se lleva a cabo la fiesta. Alucard está a su lado mientras tiene su brazo con el de ella; a simple vista se trata de una escena extraña, una jovencita siendo acompañada por un hombre mayor que ella. Sin importar eso, algunos que van llegando se quedan extrañados a verlos, sobretodo a Integra.

Alucard ayuda a quitarle el abrigo a su ama, quien está algo sorprendida por el cambio tan radical de actitud que tiene su sirviente hacia ella. Tal parece que el vampiro lo nota y se acerca a su oído.

-Debo portarme como un caballero, Integra… de todas formas recuerda que hoy, soy su compañero.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza, acuérdate que te elegí porque Alfred no podía estar presente- musita Integra en lo que sonríe ligeramente.

Cuando su sirviente le ha quitado el abrigo, los ojos de Alucard se abren llenos de sorpresa al mirar a Integra. Tal parece que lo ha dejado sin aliento al admirar a esa belleza en carne y hueso; no es común que alguien atraiga tan fácil la atención de Alucard pero Integra, lo había logrado de la forma más sencilla.

Integra lo mira con extrañeza porque uno de los sirvientes, les señala que debían pasar con la persona que se encarga de anunciar a los invitados, sobretodo a los miembros de la aristocracia inglesa. Los dos terminan por dirigirse a un señor de edad avanzada con gafas, quien rápidamente reconoce a Integra y la saluda con una pequeña reverencia.

-Lady Integra Hellsing, es todo un placer tenerla en este evento- cuando Integra escucha la forma en la que se dirige a ella, Alucard queda enfrente de ella y mira al señor con algo de seriedad.

-Ella detesta que se dirijan a ella como "Lady", le sienta mejor el "Sir"- el señor no sabe qué decir al respecto y prefiere dar el anuncio de la llegada de la líder de Hellsing.

El señor habla con voz clara y anuncia la llegada de Integra. Los presentes de ese momento voltean a ver a la chica; algunos quedan sorprendidos por sus ropas, su acompañante y lo mejor, es porque jamás pensaron que la líder de la organización Hellsing, se dignara a estar presente en un acto social como ese.

Algunas damas observan fijamente a Alucard, quien parece no importarle las miradas curiosas porque la verdad, el vampiro llama mucho la atención. La razón principal a ello es porque es demasiado atractivo, su piel clara resalta a la perfección con su traje negro, así como su cabello del color de la noche. Los ojos rojizos que a simple vista parecen un café rojizo, son fríos pero con un encanto que genera un extraño nerviosismo a quien lo observe de frente. Otras damas se preguntan entre sí, sobre la identidad de ese extraño acompañante de Integra, pues jamás se había dado a conocer que la chica, pudiera tener una compañía tan exquisita como Alucard.

La chica percibe ese ambiente aunque Alucard, la saca de sus pensamientos para que se acerquen al salón de baile. Ella mira que todo está bellamente adornado, flores y las piezas propias de ese castillo tan popular, generan en esa fiesta… un momento mágico, único en esos eventos aristocráticos.

-Tal parece que te has convertido en el centro de la atención, Alucard ¿por qué no te pusiste las gafas oscuras?- pregunta la chica mientras observa a algunas personas.

-No lo hice porque no es adecuado pero… para serte sincero, me gusta más que sea mi amo a quien le llame la atención- tras decirle eso, Integra se pone ligeramente nerviosa y se aleja de él.

El vampiro sonríe divertido ante la reacción de su ama y después de perderla de vista, prefiere observar el sitio donde pudieran estar esas piezas únicas de Rumania, sobretodo esa cajita de madera que tanto desea poseer de nuevo. Por otro lado, Integra camina un poco y algo le hace llamar la atención: al fondo de otra sala, mira un vestido verde esmeralda que delinea el cuerpo de una chica de cabellos castaños y piel clara; ésta voltea y se sorprende al ver a su mejor amiga.

-¡Integra! ¿Realmente eres tú?- pregunta la chica asombrada al cambio de _look_ de su joven amiga, Integra sonríe un poco nerviosa pero no duda en acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

-¡Juliet! ¡Qué gusto me da verte! No pensé jamás toparme contigo en este sitio… pero dime, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? Te imaginaba en algún lugar remoto del planeta- cuando dice eso Juliet se ríe ligeramente de ella, provocando en Integra, una mueca de molestia fingida.

-Integra, acuérdate que mi padre es un político importante; recibió una invitación anoche, cuando habíamos llegado de un viaje a Canadá.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no me avisaste que vendrías a Londres?- pregunta Integra algo sorprendida, Juliet le sonríe y trata de contestarle a su duda.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa pero, veo que jamás será así porque ya te encontré aquí, je- sonríe derrotada pero la da mucho gusto ver a su amiga de nuevo- dime Integra, ¿vienes sola o… hay algún buen acompañante?- cuando pregunta eso, su amiga no hace más que desviar la mirada; dándole a entender que estaba en lo cierto: viene con alguien.

-Alucard es quien me acompaña- musita Integra un poco apenada; para Juliet, representa algo muy divertido porque por medio de las cartas que recibe de ella, se había enterado de su relación con Alfred y, algunas discusiones que tiene con su mayordomo vampiro.

-Ah, entonces era de él de quien medio mundo habla…

En efecto, la llegada de la líder de Hellsing, se había convertido en el centro de la atención y sobretodo, por la presencia de Alucard. La chica de cabellos rubios suspira pensando que todo es una exageración y que lo mejor, sería que la dejaran a solas. Juliet la empuja un poco para que deje de estar tan distraída.

-Comienzo a pensar que realmente te agrada ese vampiro- dice de pronto Juliet, Integra la mira con molestia y fastidio- estoy en lo cierto ¿verdad?

-Juliet por favor, no lo digas tan alto…- interviene la chica- ya de por sí, me estoy convirtiendo en el centro de la atención…

Juliet no aguanta el reírse, le daba mucha ternura que su amiga comenzara a sentir esa clase de cosas. Ella sabe perfectamente que Integra no es de las personas que demuestra lo que siente hacia las demás pero, cuando se trata de Alucard, las cosas son completamente distintas… al menos cuando se está con alguien de confianza como ella.

En ese mismo momento, se escucha a la orquesta que comienza a tocar un vals; algunas parejas por lógica, se acercan a la pista de baile y comienzan a bailar al son de la música. El sonido de ese baile es distinto a los valses populares, es como si la exposición de esos objetos rumanos, incluyera la interpretación de algunas piezas musicales de esa región.

Alucard se queda extrañado al escuchar esa clase de música, pues tiene tiempo que no la había apreciado hasta en ese momento. Su mirada se pierde al compás de las notas de esa música que le trae, tantos recuerdos… una vida pasada, así como su humillante derrota. Toma un poco de aire y piensa que sería adecuado dedicar una pieza a su ama, y camina lentamente hacia la dirección donde se encuentra ella.

Algunas de las parejas se detienen y le dan el paso a Alucard, quien camina con un porte que demuestra que a pesar de ser ahora el sirviente de Hellsing, todavía mantiene esa presencia imponente y totalmente elegante, digna de un conde.

Muchos observan como camina, la manera en la que sus ojos se fijan en la única persona que realmente vale la pena admirar y captar su atención. Integra nota que todo se había detenido cuando Alucard se acerca a ella y, le acerca su mano en lo que hace una reverencia.

-¿Me concede esta pieza, Sir Integra?- las palabras de Alucard son suaves, como un terciopelo que a muchas les emociona e Integra, no sabe qué hacer; se siente un poco abrumada por las miradas pero al final, le da su mano y también hace una inclinación.

-Será todo un placer- tras decir eso, Alucard la guía hasta la pista de baile. El resto de los invitados, incluyendo a Juliet, se quedan sin palabras a lo que está pasando en ese momento.

Otros de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda, hasta escupen el vino que habían tomado de la copa que tienen en sus manos. La verdad que daban por hecho que Integra no estaría presente, y lo más raro del todo, era que les cuesta trabajo reconocer a Alucard con esas vestimentas.

La música da inicio y Alucard guía a su ama al compás del baile. Tal parece que a ninguno de los dos, les importa las miradas de los curiosos porque son ahora el centro de la atención. Integra al inicio no sabía cómo bailar porque era una música un poco distinta a la de otras que su padre, le enseñó a bailar pero su sirviente la ayuda de tal manera que, luego de unos cuantos segundos, los dos bailan en completa armonía.

Mientras deleitan al público, no se dan cuenta que algunos se alejan de ahí y daban paso a otra personalidad. Los presentes notan al fondo del salón, una presencia de vital importancia: la reina está presente y su mirada dura pero al mismo tiempo tranquila, observa la pareja que baila; gracias a eso, de sus labios se forma una pequeña sonrisa y prefiere disfrutar de lo que está pasando.

El amo y el sirviente se miran mutuamente, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. El mundo para ellos se había terminado y solo están los dos. Alucard observa con gran intensidad a la chica, al grado que logra provocarle un sonrojo que ella, para nada puede disimular. Integra por su lado, se siente bien al tener esa cercanía con su sirviente, comprende que es mil veces mejor que estar con otro humano… posiblemente si hubiese invitado a Alfred, no tendría la oportunidad de sentir esa maravillosa sensación que la pone ¿nerviosa?.

Al pasar alguno minutos, los observadores aplauden un poco ante la presentación; Alucard simplemente hace una pequeña inclinación y después, se aleja de Integra hasta desaparecer entre la gente. Ella se queda extrañada y baja la mirada de forma discreta aunque Juliet, se acerca a ella para abrazarla y felicitarla lo por bien que baila.

-¿A dónde fue él?- pregunta la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

-No lo sé,… aunque estuvo bien,… sentí extraño a Alucard.

-Posiblemente se deba a que le encantó bailar contigo- comenta Juliet mientras coloca su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, Integra sonríe un poco y un poco lejos de ahí, logra divisar a Alucard. De esa manera ella se aleja de ahí, dejando sola a su amiga que sonríe porque le agrada ver a Integra bien.

Integra camina un poco y mira que Alucard, observa el cielo oscuro desde la salida del palacio que da con el jardín en forma de laberinto. Al parecer, él no siente la presencia de su ama hasta percibir la calidez de una mano en su brazo; voltea a verla y sonríe al encontrarse con su hermosa ama.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- pregunta con seriedad la chica.

-… quería mirar el cielo, tal parece que dio un buen espectáculo, mi amo- comenta el vampiro mientras sonríe con burla.

-Será que "los dos", lo dimos… y creo que acaba de llegar su majestad- dice Integra jalándolo un poco de sus ropas, pues con la llegada de ella, daría inicio la presentación de los objetos de Rumania.

Cuando ella le hace eso por segunda ocasión, Alucard jala a la chica hacia él hasta que ella choca con su pecho, el cual siente algo frío. Integra lo mira a los ojos y por un breve instante, siente como el vampiro se acerca más a su rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de separación, de tal manera que ambos perciben el aliento del otro. En ese momento, el vampiro desvía sus labios hasta acercarse al oído de Integra, quien no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en su interior, dejándola nerviosa pero que segundos después, controla esas emociones.

-Si en este momento me pidieras que acabe con el mundo, lo haría con todo placer… y más si se trata de complacer a una dama tan hermosa como tú, Integra- tras decir eso, él se va de ahí y de forma disimulada, jala la mano de su ama para que los dos se dirijan hacia la zona donde se llevará a cabo la presentación.

Al mismo tiempo, en una parte un poco alejada del palacio, Lugat y tres de sus compañeros parecen que esperan alguna señal porque miran con atención, el movimiento que se genera dentro del recinto. El vampiro rubio logra divisar a Alucard y a Integra, quienes se dirigen a la sala principal; tras verlos ahí, sonríe de tal manera que, el resto de los presentes lo miran con extrañeza.

-Acaso ¿vio algo interesante, Lugat?- pregunta uno de ellos.

-Se puede decir que sí, de hecho… esta velada será inolvidable, la vamos a pasar en grande- y suelta una fuerte carcajada en señal de que pronto, podrá deleitarse con un poco de diversión y de paso, intentar obtener el premio mayor.

Cuando ocurre esto, todos habían dejado ya el salón de baile y se encuentran dentro de la sala donde se muestra la exhibición. Integra toma su lugar y su sirviente, se queda de pié a su lado mientras espera a que se presenten esas piezas tan especiales. No tardó mucho en salir a escena el director del Museo Británico, sir Henry Ellis, quien saluda a todos con una pequeña reverencia para después dirigir sus saludos a su majestad, la reina de Gran Bretaña.

-Es todo un placer estar presente en este sitio tan enigmático- comenta sir Henry con una sonrisa en sus labios- creo que ya saben algunos la razón por la que están aquí ¿verdad? Pues bien, todos ustedes tendrán el honor de apreciar por primera vez, objetos propios de Rumania o para ser más exactos, de esa región llamado Transilvania… donde se supone que vivió el temible Vlad Tepes, mejor conocido como Drácula.

Tras decir esas palabras, sir Henry Ellis señala al fondo y se prenden algunas luces que alumbran los objetos que anteriormente, había obtenido. Los presentes se quedan asombrados al observar esos objetos que, muchos de éstos, eran objetos personales; todos aplauden y el director del museo se queda muy satisfecho, por lo que invita a todos a que los observen de cerca. Integra por su lado, se queda en el sitio donde está, podía apreciar a la perfección, todos y cada uno de los objetos.

Integra los mira con seriedad y, un breve momento, trata de imaginarse a ese ser que desde niña, le teme. Le llama la atención que algunos de esos objetos son hermosos, sin importar que fuera un individuo realmente sádico y temido por todos. Alucard evita verlos, solo sus ojos se posan en esa cajita de madera; por lo que se pierde en sus pensamientos, ya que le generaba una molestia que mostraran esos objetos como si fueran cualquier cosa. De esa manera, el vampiro aprieta con fuerza sus puños en señal de completa molestia, hasta que Integra lo interrumpe.

-Alucard, ¿pasa algo?

-No es nada, ¿qué piensas de todo esto?- pregunta de pronto con seriedad, Integra toma un poco de aire y lo mira a los ojos.

-Se me hace una tontería, Drácula es el peor enemigo de Inglaterra, no sé cómo se atreven a traer cosas de él, como si se tratara de un héroe- el tono en el que lo dice, le da a entender al vampiro que realmente lo detesta y al mismo tiempo, oculta en su interior ese miedo.

-Los humanos sienten aprecio por lo oscuro,… es como sentirse tentados al poder- comenta de pronto Alucard- es lo mismo, la fascinación que sientes por mi- sonríe divertido, provocando en su ama, un dejo de molestia y fastidio.

-¡Eres un estúpido! No te creas el galán- responde molesta pero nota que Alucard no le cree palabra alguna porque está divagando en su mente. Ella sabe que lo que dijo es cierto, por lo que se sonroja.

-Anda, reconoce que te agrado y eso me enorgullece porque… soy mejor que ese crio de Alfred- dice el vampiro con aire de "súper ego". Integra se molesta ante esa declaración y le lanza algo de vino a la cara, para que después se vaya de ahí- y así te hace más interesante, Integra…- musita mientras toma una servilleta de tela blanca y se limpia el traje.

Todos se sienten fascinados por la exhibición, Alucard solo se dedica a observar hasta que, algo le llama la atención. A las afueras de esa sala, observa una silueta muy conocida para él y rápidamente se convierte en una sombra para saber de lo que se trata. Se confunde con una sombra y observa con atención, que se trata de Lugat y a su lado, un señor de unos cincuenta años que se muestra muy asustado porque el vampiro lo está amenazando.

-Señor Lugat, creo que este no es el lugar adecuado…- musita con nerviosismo y Lugat, sonríe disfrutando el momento de ver al humano con miedo.

-Siempre nos dice eso Robert, pero le recuerdo que mi jefe está impaciente porque usted no se dispone a pagar el favor que le hemos hecho. Debe recordar que si no fuera por nosotros, no estaría aquí en este momento- se aleja Lugat de él y lo mira con completa frialdad- si no envía el pago, Juliet será nuestra y sabe que el jefe está muy interesado en ella.

-¡No! Todo menos Juliet, por favor… denme más tiempo y les mando el pago pero por favor, no se acerquen a mi hija- grita con desesperación Robert.

-Ojalá pueda cumplir ahora su palabra, por ahora será mejor que siga disfrutando de la fiesta que no está nada mal- comenta el vampiro al cruzar sus brazos- agradezca que hoy no es su destino final, pues estamos para otros planes pero me dijo el jefe que, lo fuera avisando.

Alucard sonríe porque a lo mejor, tendría algo de diversión además de pasar la noche con su ama. En sus adentros se recuerda que tenía razón en la amiga de Integra, no la veía como alguien de bien; al menos en el sentido que ella, parece que guarda un secreto y ése, se trata que su padre era un humano corrupto como la gran mayoría de los miembros del Parlamento inglés y la aristocracia. Luego de escuchar eso, nota que el señor ya se había ido pero cuando está por desaparecer Alucard, Lugat posa su mirada hacia donde está su enemigo.

-No pensé verte aquí, Alucard.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿ahora qué traes en manos?- pregunta con sarcasmo.

-Trabajo… pero dime ¿qué te parecen las piezas? La verdad que son lindas, de verdad que tienes un gran gusto, sobretodo esa caja…- no puede hablar más porque Alucard lo estampa contra la pared, mientras le dedica una de las miradas más sádicas y violentas.

-¿Cómo rayos obtuviste eso?- pregunta con enojo, Lugat sonríe sin importarle que se le vaya el aire porque está siendo ahorcado por su enemigo.

-La mafia puede hacer…cualquier cosa…- Alucard lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas; no soporta la idea que ese vampiro miserable, se burle de él y más, porque sabe demasiadas cosas que ni siquiera su ama le sabe.

-Te estaré vigilando basura vampírica, pobre de ti si te acercas a mi ama- dice en tono amenazador.

-…ah, que tierno… ahora te gusta tu ama, vaya que has caído bajo, conde- responde Lugat al acomodarse sus ropas luego que Alucard, se alejara de él.

Mientras tanto, Integra había caminado demasiado al grado que, se pierde en el jardín con forma de laberinto. Trata de ver por diferentes direcciones la manera de salir de ahí pero nota que es completamente inútil, por lo que se maldice así misma.

-No puede ser, ahora estoy perdida… maldito Alucard, mira lo que me incitas a hacer- dice para si misma aunque pasa por su mente, el recuerdo de ese gesto antes de observar la exposición. Sus delgados dedos tocan sus labios, como si sintiera al vampiro cerca… sabe que cuando él estuvo tan cerca de ella, sintió una sensación tan extraña pero maravillosa que la hace sentir bien.

Se pierde por completo en sus pensamientos, al grado que no escucha un arma que está por dispararle en su pierna para que no escape. Alucard y Lugat se miran mutuamente hasta que, se escucha el sonido de un disparo; el sirviente de la líder de Hellsing se queda paralizado y más, al percibir que su ama está en peligro. Lugat se le interpone y le evita que se vaya de ahí, por lo que su enemigo pierde los estribos y desaparece del lugar.

Las personas se inquietan al escuchar ese disparo y algunas, deciden retirarse del lugar; una de ellas es la reina porque no puede darse el lujo de ponerse en peligro. Deja órdenes a la Mesa Redonda que se hagan cargo de lo que pase, así como encuentren a Integra, pues nadie sabe donde está… Juliet, se siente preocupada y trata de escabullirse para no salir de ahí porque anhela ver a su amiga bien.

Integra se queda quieta al ver que un pedazo de la falda de su vestido, se rasga por la bala. Logra darse cuenta que está rodeada por cuatro hombres armados con rifles; nota con facilidad que ella era el objetivo de esta noche y sobretodo, percibe que la están reteniendo, como si esperaran a alguien.

-Pobre Alucard, me maldecirá porque siempre me pongo en peligro- se acomoda un poco las ropas- después de todo, es mi sirviente y debe ver por mi seguridad- Integra mira a los presentes y con total seriedad, se dirige a ellos- si tanto desean acabarme, háganlo.

Los presentes sonríen ante esas palabras y uno de ellos, no duda en disparar aunque le da al suelo porque desea asustar a la chica. Integra en absoluto, se mueve de su sitio y otro, le dispara logrando el mismo resultado. Ninguno de ellos entiende su acción, ya que alguien normal estaría huyendo de esos hombres pero Integra, se queda quieta. En ese momento aparece Alucard, que se interpone entre Integra y los hombres. Lugat tampoco tarda en llegar, quien se maravilla por ver tal escena.

-No pensé que te interesara tanto ella, es agradable por la sangre que lleva en sus venas- comenta mientras mira a integra con ojos lujuriosos; ella siente completo desagrado hacia su persona y queda detrás de Alucard, quien lo mira con ira.

-Su sangre me pertenece, es mi llave para la libertad pero… si lo hago, arruino la vida tan divertida que tengo- Integra lo mira con extrañeza y piensa que su vampiro, simplemente se quiere lucir.

-Como sea, el jefe me dio la libertad para hacer lo que quiera, con tal de liberarle el paso para solucionar viejas deudas.

Y al decir eso, hace un señalamiento para que disparen al vampiro. Integra se queda helada (sobretodo porque recuerda la vez en que su tío estuvo por matarla) y más porque los cuatro hombres disparan al mismo tiempo, generando una lluvia de balas que Alucard, recibe con todo gusto. Para cualquiera, es una escena aterradora porque el vampiro, deja que le disparen y su cuerpo se va destrozando por la fuerza generada.

-¡Alucard!- grita Integra al verlo caso deforme, Lugat se acerca a ella y la acorrala de tal manera que, no pudiera acercarse a su sirviente. Alucard sonríe mientras regresa a su forma original pero, no se espera que uno de los francotiradores, llegara con algunas cuchillas que se las entierra en la espalda.

El vampiro se muestra molesto ante esa acción y, a pesar que esas armas lo paralizan un poco, parte en dos al causante. Se acerca a Lugat pero en ese momento, Alucard se siente débil a causa de las cuchillas, porque se trataban de armas…

-Esas armas son del… Vaticano- musita Integra mientras corre hacia él- Alucard ¿Estás bien?

-…vaya que les compran cualquier clase de humano…- empuja un poco a Integra y se quita las cuchillas para ver de forma fulminante a su adversario.

-Ah, para que veas… conde- cuando menciona ese título, Integra se queda extrañada y más, porque su vampiro no responde- que el ser humano siempre está cayendo en la tención.

Para ese momento, ya no eran tres personas sino unas veinte que rodean a Integra y a Alucard. Lugat les había preparado una emboscada, la cual ambos cayeron por completo: de alguna forma esto hace enojar a Integra porque jamás se pensó que pasaría esto y Alucard, lo considera como una humillación. Todos preparan sus armas y Lugat se mueve con gran velocidad para tomar a Integra y después, desaparecer con ella; Alucard se lamenta lo que pasó pero observa que los hombres no eran realmente humanos sino ghouls, que comienzan a disparar.

-Je, en este momento lamento no traer a la Casull… esa Integra, no sabe que puede ser útil para cualquier situación- toma un poco de aire y mira de forman burlona a sus víctimas de esa noche- tendré que hacerlo a la forma tradicional, no lo merecen pero bueno…

Al decir eso, se mueve con gran rapidez a manera que los ghouls, responden de forma muy lenta. Muchos disparan y otros tratan de acercarse a él, quien con algunos pocos movimientos, los hace pedazos. Ese jardín lentamente se mancha de carmín con cada movimiento del vampiro aunque al final, solo queda él con sus ropas cubiertas de rojo; después, se va de ahí para salvar a su ama.

No tarda mucho en encontrarla; para su desgracia, se topa con otro grupo de ghouls y al fondo se encuentra su ama que en su mente, le pide a gritos que la salve. Lugat se siente divertido a lo que pasa, tanto es así que con la sangre de un ghoul recién transformado, mancha ligeramente la mejilla de la chica.

-Bueno, tu vampiro tardará todavía un poco, mejor disfrutemos esta fiesta juntos- Integra lo patea y trata de escapar pero los ghouls se lo impiden de tal manera que, está rodeada de ellos. Alucard nota que su ama está en peligro porque está desarmada; eso lo hace enojar más y libera algunos sellos de su poder para acabar con mayor facilidad, a sus oponentes.

Tiempo después, el lugar está cubierto de rojo tras acabar con casi todos los seres muertos. Lugat se siente extasiado por dicha escena que, pelea de nuevo con Alucard… dando a entender que no se trata de un vampiro cualquiera; Integra con manchas de sangre, observa la pelea aunque mira a los ghouls que quedan.

Todo ese panorama la perturba un poco, el olor de ese líquido la paraliza pero en cuestión de segundos, se calma por completo y mira hacia su sirviente, quien está peleando con Lugat. La mirada de Integra es seria aunque se forma una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, demostrando que de alguna manera, está disfrutando de esa danza.

-Acaba a todos esos ghouls, mátalos… te lo ordeno.

-Como digas, mi amo…- la sonrisa del vampiro es de total excitación, le fascina la idea que su ama le ordene esas cosas. En su interior se dice que un amo como ella, jamás lo encontraría en otro sitio… Integra después de todo, era el humano que ha buscado desde muchos años atrás.

Alucard se aleja de Lugat y comienza a matar al resto de los ghouls con varios golpes, algunos los destaza por completo y a otros, los hace polvo con solo atravesar su cuerpo con sus manos. Él disfruta con deleite esa escena y más, porque su ama lo mira… apreciando cada movimiento de su sirviente, lo que hace sentir en Alucard, un completo éxtasis al matar a sus víctimas. Al paso de unos minutos, sólo queda Lugat.

-Ahora paso contigo- comenta Alucard aun excitado por la matanza que hizo en honor a su ama.

-Tal parece que tendré que escapar de nuevo, jajajajaja- cual va siendo su sorpresa que en el momento que se ríe, Alucard trata de atravesarlo pero al final, logra moverse a tiempo y, no hace más que desaparecer del lugar. Integra en ese momento, corre hacia él para saber si está bien porque esas armas cristianas, le han dejado algunas marcas; Alucard la mira con completa frialdad - No te acerques ¿estás bien?- su ama se detiene y lo mira a los ojos. El vampiro observa que no está herida o lastimada, simplemente tiene manchas de sangre; además de mostrar una extraña "tranquilidad" al verse cubierta de ese líquido carmín, como si no le afectara en absoluto (nada de mareo, terror o náuseas). Lo único que se reflejan en sus ojos, es la preocupación de verlo "herido".

Estoy bien, gracias… Alucard- y sonríe ligeramente- pero tú estás herido y eso, me hace sentir mal…

-Lo diré de nuevo, eres una humana rara… alguien normal, estaría muerto del miedo y veo que tú eres la excepción. Por otro lado, nadie en tu familia, se preocupa tanto por mí, como tú lo haces… musita mientras se quita el saco y observa las manchas de sangre de su pulcra camisa blanca- estaré bien, descuida… solo es algo molesto…- no termina de hablar porque Integra lo abraza. Siente una ráfaga de calidez que lo paraliza, como si fuera un sentimiento que ya lo tenía en el olvido, o eso parece. Con suavidad se separa de su ama para mirar esas dos joyas, las cuales lo hechizan e incitan a hacer toda clase de cosas para satisfacerla.

Integra lo mira con total preocupación, por lo que se muerde su dedo índice hasta que logra sangrar un poco. Alucard abre los ojos por el aroma que percibe y luego, observa a la chica.

-Anda, toma un poco de mi sangre… con eso estarás mejor- responde su ama mientras le acerca el dedo hasta los labios de su sirviente.

-…- y si pensarlo mucho, Alucard toma el dedo de su ama y bebe las gotas de ese carmín que tanto anhela; Integra cierra los ojos porque piensa que sentirá algo de dolor, aunque nota que su vampiro no le hace daño alguno porque lo está haciendo con total delicadeza, al grado que ella se sonroja.

Unos minutos después, ambos están sentados sobre una banca en lo que esperan que las cosas en el palacio, se normalicen un poco. Alucard ya está como nuevo porque la sangre de su ama, al ser virgen, le ayuda a recuperarse con mayor facilidad.

-Te están buscando, Integra- dice de pronto el vampiro mientras se levanta; ella asiente aunque en la realidad, no le importa en absoluto,

-… Alucard, no es normal en ti que, me digas eso.

El vampiro no dice nada, por lo que la chica suspira y cierra sus ojos unos instantes. Después, los abre y mira sorprendida, una cajita de madera con flores talladas: no entiende lo que pasa y ve a Alucard, quien le está obsequiando ese objeto que, unas horas atrás, había visto en esa exposición.

Considérelo un obsequio de su fiel sirviente para su amo- dice el vampiro en lo que se arrodilla enfrente de ella- y al mismo tiempo, es una muestra que, sin importar lo que pase, siempre te protegeré… soy todo tuyo, de tal manera que si me pides que acabe con el mundo, lo haré con gusto. Cada palabra y orden tuya, es como la droga que me incita a cometer cualquier cosa… tus palabras, son la única ley que obedeceré…

Integra no sabe qué hacer o decir, jamás pensó que él, le llegara a decir semejantes cosas. Se encuentra paralizada por completo y eso, hace que su corazón lata de forma veloz. Tal parece que lo nota Alucard porque, le sonríe de una manera sensual y pícara. A continuación, él se sienta a su lado mientras le acaricia el rostro y después, coloca sus manos en su cara y une sus labios con los de Integra. Los ojos zafiro se abren llenos de sorpresa y más, porque no se puede mover… además de sentir algo que en alguna ocasión, soñó.

Alucard parece que está deleitándose con el elixir de la vida; nunca pensó que los labios de su ama, fueran tan suaves y deliciosos, por lo que disfruta de ese momento… como si fuera el único. Nota que ella es algo torpe al tratar de corresponderle, por lo que se separa unos segundos. La mira con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y de nuevo la besa, pensando que con algo de práctica, mejoraría todo.

Tal parece que ese momento dura una eternidad: Alucard a pesar de que se siente realizado por lo que hace, le sorprende que Integra le corresponda… se esperaba un golpe o algo parecido pero, su reacción fue distinta. Integra por su parte, no entendía lo que pasaba aunque, desde que lo vio con esas ropas victorianas la primera vez, llegaba a soñar que en algún momento, podría sentir y probar esos labios de su sirviente que, secretamente, la cautivan. Luego de unos momentos, ambos se separan para mirarse el uno al otro, hasta que Alucard la toma en sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me besaste?- pregunta la chica en lo que Alucard sonríe triunfante.

-Porque quise hacerlo… bien que tú, deseabas esto- responde sonriente el vampiro en lo que aferra a Integra a su pecho- me siento orgulloso de ser el primero que te haya besado. Eso para Integra, le generó una vergüenza tan grande que, se cubre su rostro con sus manos, aunque siente que su sirviente besa su mejilla.

-… basta Alucard, no juegues conmigo.

-No lo hago mi amo,... por el hecho de que te seré fiel, hasta la eternidad.

-Antes decías que era "hasta que la muerte nos separe", pero me gusta la idea- y esconde su rostro en el pecho de Alucard-… no sabía que fuera… agradable.

Eso último hace reír al vampiro, le sorprende que alguien como Integra, nunca en su vida había sentido la sensación de un beso. Logra captar desde su mente que, ella deseaba que no fuese alguien más que él, quien tuviera el privilegio de probar el dulce y deleitante elixir de sus labios. Ella por su lado, se siente contenta…

Los dos se van de ahí, Integra termina por llamar a Walter, quien no tardó en ir por ellos. Ninguno de los dos, deseaba regresar a la fiesta porque hubiera sido un problema más grande: Integra con manchas de sangre y su sirviente, peor que ella; después pediría sus más sinceras disculpas, sobre todo con la reina.

-.-.-

Una chica de ojos esmeraldas, trata de encontrar la salida de los jardines del palacio. Se le hace extraño el no escuchar ruido alguno; pasa por su mente la idea que su amiga no estaba nada bien y eso, la preocupa un poco.

Ella sigue caminando un poco más hasta que observa al fondo, un bulto que se mueve con cuidado. Juliet se detiene y trata de esconderse pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que, se trata de un jovencito de cabellos rubios, que se muestra débil y, trata de levantarse pero las heridas y el cansancio, lo derrotan.

-¡Por dios! ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Juliet mientras se acerca a él; ella le sonríe un poco- será mejor que vayas conmigo, debes descansar un poco. El chico alza la mirada y la chica, se da cuenta que ese ser tan extraño, tiene unos ojos dorados muy llamativos.

-… gracias…- es lo único que alcanza a decir.

Y de esa forma, Juliet se va de ahí con el chico pero ella no se da cuenta que cuando trata de ayudarle a que se levante, el chico misterioso sonríe un poco, mientras que sus ojos toman un color rojizo…

**Fin del capítulo XVI**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo prometido es deuda! Ya está aquí la publicación del capítulo XVI!!! Espero que haya sido de su total agrado!!!

Me agrada verlos a todos de nuevo y que espero estén tomando un pequeño descanso en esta semana!, y como vieron, Alucard e Integra se han dado su primer beso, je… ¿qué piensan? ¿Así se imaginaban el primer beso entre esta peculiar pareja? Por otro lado, se nota que Lugat le trae ganas al pobre de Alucard, aunque eso incluye que tiene una extraña relación con el padre de Juliet ¿qué será?

En fin, creo que con este hecho, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes porque esta pareja ha dado un siguiente paso. A ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo, porque quiero adelantar que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, jejejeje. Además de lidiar con la Mesa Redonda, Integra todavía no sabe que Alucard es Drácula pero como vieron aquí, Lugat le está dando una pista; muy pronto esto se revelará y, será el momento decisivo de su relación, así como de la propia historia…

Bueno, solo quiero decir que agradezco mucho sus mensajes; cada palabra suya es de vital importancia para continuar la historia, sobretodo en su publicación. Tanto es así que ha superado ya a los 100 reviews y eso, es para celebrarse!!!! ¿Cómo? _**Pues debido a su apoyo y total agrado por esta historia, una vez más, actualizaré en una semana**_. Así que estén muy atentos para el siguiente capítulo, y de nuevo gracias a todos por sus comentarios!!!!

Es momento de irme, cuídense mucho y felices pascuas!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito


	18. Antes de la tormenta

**Capítulo XVII: antes de la tormenta**

_Abril 1993_

Por los pasillos de una casa bastante elegante, camina una chica cuyos ojos son de color esmeralda, así como se mueve al compás de sus pasos, su largo cabello castaño. Ella lleva en sus manos, una bandeja que al parecer, contiene comida y algo de agua. No tarda mucho en llegar a su destino y, abre con mucho cuidado la puerta porque mira que la habitación está algo oscura, dando a entender que, alguien "descansa".

Cuando ella cierra la puerta, nota que alguien se levanta y la mira fijamente. El individuo trata de salir de la cama pero ella, se lo impide por completo.

-Todavía no estás bien del todo, ¿de verdad no es necesario que pida ayuda a algún sirviente?- pregunta ella mientras le deja en una mesita, su comida. El chico le sonríe demostrando gran amabilidad y agradecimiento por las atenciones que tiene ella y su padre, hacia él.

-De verdad que no es necesario, señorita Juliet- responde el chico- de por sí, no sé cómo les pagaré por lo que han hecho conmigo… y más, usted.

-No es para tanto Lugat- responde la chica en tono tranquilo; Lugat sonríe de nuevo mientras observa divertido la bandeja de comida- puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, mi padre solamente desea verte bien.

Cuando ella hace mención de su padre, Lugat se queda algo pensativo; al grado de ser el centro de atención para la chica, quien no sabe qué hacer o decir al respecto. Juliet se encontró a ese chico en el jardín del palacio, donde se llevó a cabo la presentación de las piezas rumanas. En ese mismo lugar, apareció por última vez Lugat, quien trató de atacar a Integra y a Alucard. La chica de ojos esmeraldas, se sorprendió en darse cuenta que ese chico tan peculiar, se llama igual que el monstruo que ha tratado de atraparla desde hace algunos años.

-De nuevo te lo agradezco Juliet- al decirle eso, toma la mano de la chica y la besa con cuidado; Juliet ante ese gesto, se queda paralizada, así como aparece un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas… pues no puede negar que ese visitante, quien su padre le aceptó con gusto, fuese encantador. Después de eso, la chica sale rápidamente de la habitación y Lugat, solo sonríe así como sus ojos rojizos, brillan en medio de la penumbra en la que se encuentra.

Juliet camina regreso a su habitación, aun parece algo absorta con el gesto del invitado porque desde que llegó él, las cosas se sienten un poco distintas. Cuando entra a su cuarto, se recarga en la puerta mientras se sienta sobre el piso y mira hacia el techo.

-Todo esto es un poco… raro…

Por otro lado, en lo que se trata de la mansión de Hellsing, la Mesa Redonda se encuentra algo molesta porque se ha perdido el rastro de Lugat; es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado porque luego de ese ataque, no se apareció de nuevo o bien, desapareciera por completo.

Integra escucha con atención cada uno de los argumentos o propuestas de los miembros, en sus manos tiene un puro que en momentos, se lo acerca a sus labios para disfrutar del sabor y aroma del mismo. Es raro observar a una mujer y tan joven como ella, con un puro que a simple vista, se trata de uno de los más caros… al menos en Inglaterra. Walter se encuentra a su lado y observa que su niña no está tan molesta como lo esperaba; es más, la siente un poco distinta desde que ella y Alucard regresaron de esa fiesta.

Walter conoce a la perfección a su ama, a pesar que ella se muestra sin emoción alguna, la ve diferente desde ese baile. Lo mismo nota en Alucard, aunque en este caso, es más complicado observar el cambio entre el vampiro porque, se sigue portando de la misma forma con Integra pero, el mayordomo nota la diferencia en sus ojos: el vampiro mira de forma distinta a su ama; es una característica imposible de esconder…

-Creo que lo que han dicho está muy bien pero falta una solución a todo esto- interviene Integra mientras inhala un poco del puro y, libera ese humo a uno de los presentes, quien se molesta con esa acción- se quejan de que no acabo con ese Lugat pero, ustedes tampoco están dando su mayor esfuerzo en proponer algo mejor que las medidas que estoy llevando a cabo.

Con eso, todos se quedan en silencio, sir Island se levanta de su asiento y se acerca hasta Integra; ella lo mira fijamente hasta que siente que el anciano, le quita el tabaco de sus labios. El señor piensa que la chica pierde refinamiento con esos modales, no parece nada a una señorita; Integra lo mira con completa frialdad.

-La reunión de hoy finalizó, pueden irse todos…- tras decir eso sir Island, el resto de los presentes salen de la sala, excepto él y la chica- creo que será mejor que vaya comportándose como una verdadera dama, serás la líder pero al final de cuentas, eres una mujer.

-Sé perfectamente lo que soy, y puedo comportarme como se me da la gana…- y te arrebata el puro- sir Island, le recuerdo que a su majestad, no creo que le agrade que usted llegue tarde a su reunión ¿o sí?

Esas palabras, dan por terminada la conversación entre Integra y sir Island. Él sale de la sala con gran seriedad y, molestia porque ella ya no se deja que se burlen de su persona; Walter acompaña al señor y lo lleva hasta la salida, pues tenía el deber de llevarlo a su siguiente destino, por lo que Integra se quedaría sola un rato. Ella también sale de la sala de juntas y camina hasta llegar a la oficina privada que era de su padre; antes de abrir la puerta, se detiene un poco y mira tratando de pensar si estaba él, esperándola.

Su mirada cambia por completo la girar la perilla del lugar; sus ojos muestran un extraño sentimiento que la carcome después que su vampiro la besara. Él solo sabe cómo se siente realmente ella porque tiene ese "privilegio", nadie más… ni siquiera ese Alfred, conoce el bienestar de su ama...

-Bienvenida… se nota que los de la Mesa Redonda te molestan mucho- dice Alucard desde la silla del escritorio. La mira con una sonrisa y sus piernas cruzadas; a su lado hay un libro abierto y también sus gafas.

-Me creen una inepta- musita y camina hasta quedar enfrente del vampiro- te creía que roncabas en tu ataúd.

-Los vampiros no roncan, ni menos yo- responde divertido el vampiro mientras la jala hacia él, por lo que ella queda encima de él y sobre sus piernas. Integra se queda paralizada ante esa acción, trata de moverse pero su sirviente, no se lo permite.

-… déjame Alucard… por favor- suplica la chica, al parecer no está de buen humor.

-A mi amo, no debería de molestarle las palabras de alguien que no le llega ni a la cintura- comenta el vampiro mientras la separa de él y, acaricia su rostro. Con cuidado le quita las gafas y se deleita con esos zafiros destellantes.

-Gracias Alucard por animarme, pero eres demasiada mala influencia- y se aleja de él- si no fuera por ti, no estaría fumando ahora- al decir eso, se acerca al escritorio y de una cajón con llave, saca una pequeña cajetilla de cigarros.

-Tú eres la culpable en todo- sonríe con burla- porque le haces caso a este humilde y fiel sirviente, aunque esto permite la idea de que tú, seas mi esclava y yo… el amo.

Al decir esto, la abraza por la espalda; sus gélidas manos rodean la cintura de su ama mientras coloca su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, quien ya tiene un cigarro en sus labios. Integra sonríe pero trata de alejarse de nuevo de él. Alucard en esta ocasión no la deja irse tan fácilmente, por lo que le dice algo en oído de su ama.

-Creo que sería divertido si fueras mi esclava, sería un amo muy gentil contigo…- y besa ligeramente el cuello de su ama, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-Me gusta más ser el ama y tú, mi sirviente- dice de pronto mientras toca las manos de su vampiro- solo no quiero que estés jugando conmigo, como en esa fiesta.

-Me sorprende que aun no creas que mis palabras de esa ocasión, fueran verdaderas- responde el vampiro con un tono ligeramente decepcionado, algo que su ama nota con claridad.

Alucard besa su cabello y se sienta de nuevo en la silla, ella voltea a verlo y en su interior, siente que no debió decir eso. Realmente, ella no cree por completo lo que pasó, que su más anhelado y posiblemente, prohibido, deseo se hiciera realidad: soñaba con la atención de su sirviente y ahora que la tiene, no sabe qué hacer o mejor dicho, cómo reaccionar. Posa sus ojos en los de su sirviente y trata de formular las palabras que ya fueron leídas por el vampiro de ojos rojizos.

-No sé si esto, sea como traicionar a mi familia… se supone que los vampiros son malos y no debo relacionarme con ellos completamente- explica Integra en lo que apaga el cigarro- siempre me educó mi padre con la idea de ver a los vampiros como monstruos que deben ser exterminados, no sé si lo comprendas… Alucard.

-Me fascina que mantengas tu deber por encima de todo- responde mirándola a los ojos- pero si realmente quieres hacer algo con tu vida, no debe importarte las opiniones de otros… eso incluye a tomar decisiones que consideres como buenas o malas. Después de todo, eres la líder de Hellsing y lo que hagas, no debe ser cuestionado.

-Tú criticas todo lo que hago.

-Porque es divertido verte enojada.

-Eres un idiota.

-Uno que te adora.

El vampiro gana en esta ocasión, por lo que Integra se maldice así misma aunque toma el libro que tiene y, se hace la enojada. Transcurren unos cuantos segundos y Alucard, no deja de mirar a la chica que se supone que lo está ignorando por completo; ella no ha notado eso y esconde su rostro en ese libro. Al final, el vampiro se impacienta de tal forma que, le arrebata el libro.

-¡Déjame en paz!- grita Integra.

-No lo haré mi ama, no hasta que me permita hablar- responde Alucard sin dejar a un lado, su sonrisa tan peculiar- no importa la decisión que tomes, Integra… siempre te seguiré, hasta el infierno si fuese necesario.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estarías dispuesto a estar conmigo toda la vida?- pregunta con algo de incredulidad en sus palabras.

-Más bien, para toda la eternidad… soy tu sirviente, ¿no?- la chica asiente y se acerca a él, colocando sus delgadas y finas manos cubiertas por guantes blancos, sobre el rostro del vampiro que la observa como si se tratara de una diosa… a quien adora y respeta, aunque en el fondo, va más allá de eso,… la desea.

Integra besa la frente de su vampiro pero él, la abraza de nuevo por la cintura y antes de que ella reaccione, la besa de manera sorpresiva y apasionada. Es increíble pensar que el vampiro, se sintiera deleitado con probar los labios de su ama, por eso disfruta de cada beso que logra robarle. Su ama, al inicio desea golpearlo pero, algo le dice que no lo haga, es mejor disfrutarlo y corresponde al beso, sólo que es algo torpe y logra formarle una pequeña sonrisa al vampiro.

-… no te burles- musita molesta.

-Si lo desea mi amo, puedo enseñarle muchas cosas, todo es un arte que se aprende con práctica y dedicación.

-Eres un pervertido- responde pero nota que en el cuello de Alucard, se encuentra el cinto de perdió hace tiempo, ese de color rojo- Además de un vampiro, ¡eres un ladrón!

Y al decir eso, no piensa ni dos veces de quitarle el listón. Alucard es ahora quien se queda paralizado a la acción de su ama pero no tarda en reaccionar; suelta una carcajada en cuanto su ama tenía en sus manos, su listón.

-Vaya que aprendes rápido. Eres una niña demasiado atrevida- dice Alucard mientras le señala que por las fuerzas y la rapidez, le había desabotonado media camisa. Integra no puede evitar sonrojarse y cerrar sus ojos. Luego de eso, la chica le regresa el listón pero sigue sin mirarlo- si tanto deseabas esto… solo debías…

-¡Ya cállate! Te lo regalo, eres un pervertido.

-Ah, muchas gracias- lo toma el vampiro y se acerca a su oído con una mirada llena de lujuria- sé perfectamente que llegará el día que lo desees, tendrás quince años pero ahora tu mente genera cosas que me incitan a desearte…

Tras decirle eso, Integra lo evita y a modo de distraerse un poco, le acomoda de nuevo el moño del traje de su vampiro; éste solo cierra sus ojos en lo que espera a que ella termine. Al paso de unos minutos, nota que su ama había hecho un bonito moño, termina por acomodarlo un poco y observa a su ama que mira a la nada.

-Será mejor que me vaya, quedé de verme con Alfred, debemos de estudiar- comenta de pronto la chica y por el ovillo de sus ojos, nota la seriedad del vampiro. Ella ya se dio cuenta que Alucard, no puede ver ni en pintura a ese niño, por lo que le suena patético y más, si esa reacción proviene de alguien como su sirviente.

-No sé que le ves a ese humano tonto, yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar- responde molesto y cruzando sus brazos.

-Gracias Alucard pero no creo que sea lo mejor- camina hasta llegar a la puerta y cuando le faltan unos centímetros para girar la perilla; Alucard se le interpone.

-No vas a ir con él.

-Alucard, soy tu ama… no te portes como un idiota y más con Alfred, de verdad que eres patético, eres peor que un niño chiquito.

Y hace a un lado al vampiro, éste se siente casi humillado con esas palabras pero al final se da cuenta que la chica, solo deseaba verlo molesto, ya se lo debía. Por otro lado, antes de que Integra se fuera de ahí, mira a su vampiro con diversión.

-Hablaré con él para que no me pase a recoger- y cierra la puerta. Alucard sonríe triunfante porque Integra lo prefiere más a él que, a ese niño baboso que tanto detesta.

A partir de ese momento, las cosas entre los dos comienzan a ser distintas; siempre que no hay trabajo, prefieren estar los dos en la esa oficina. Integra estudia la mayor parte de ahí mientras que Alucard la ayuda en casi todo eso, aunque siempre buscará la forma de molestarla o bien, decirle que le faltan muchos años para que fuese alguien mejor.

_Mayo 1994_

Es un día caluroso en Londres, Integra todavía no regresa de la escuela y Walter se dedica a limpiar la habitación de su ama. A pesar de tener ya dieciséis años, sigue siendo algo descuida en lo que respecta a tener una habitación completamente ordenada, mientras acomoda algunas cosas, se le cae al suelo una hoja con una letra muy bonita; nota que es la de la niña.

-¿Una carta para Juliet? Será mejor que la vaya a dejar al correo y sea enviada rápidamente- a pesar de eso, le llama la atención lo que hay ahí, pues siempre la caligrafía de Integra causa muy buena impresión por ser muy agradable. De esa manera, trata de leer un poco lo que hay ahí:

_Mayo 1994_

_Juliet:_

_Hace tiempo que no te veo, a pesar de que ahora estás viviendo en Londres, son pocas las ocasiones en las que tengo la suerte de pasar un ratito contigo. Sin importar eso, quiero decirte que me han pasado demasiadas cosas, y de todo tipo._

_Lo más importante es que, las cosas entre Alucard y yo, van mucho mejor cada día. Casi ha dejado de insultarme o tratarme mal; el cambio en él, es casi radical… bueno, lo quiero decir de esa manera porque siendo el mismo de siempre, sólo que conmigo es más amable y le está saliendo lo caballero que tenía escondido, en algún rincón de su ser. _

_Para serte sincera, me siento mejor por eso… no sé, ya ves que te conté una ocasión en la que soñé con él; creo que ahora se está haciendo realidad. ¡Por Dios! Me siento como una tonta con estas reacciones mías de una niña tonta pero sé que eres la única que lo sabe. Lo único que deseo de todo esto, es que no sea una excusa para ser libre porque yo… me sentiría sola si no está él… aunque sea en su ataúd a tres metros bajo tierra pero, cercano a mi casa._

_Ya pasando a otra cosa, me imagino que te has de preguntar sobre Alfred, ¿verdad? Pues bien, en términos reales seguimos siendo algo como novios pero la verdad, no me gusta la idea de que él siga tratando de mejorar las cosas porque yo solo lo quiero como un amigo. Todo eso me hace sentir rara, y más porque no le quiero hacer daño, es tan amable conmigo pero a Alucard le da un ataque de celos y repugnancia porque dice que no es el adecuado para mí. ¡Es un verdadero tonto!_

_Estoy pensando seriamente en tomar una decisión al respecto, no me gustaría que pasara otra cosa peor y Alfred, saliera lastimado… al final de cuentas, es y será mi primer gran amigo masculino; tú eres la primera en femenino._

_Por otro lado, se ha perdido pista alguna de Lugat. A lo mejor salió de nuevo del país y cuando se trata de eso, Hellsing ya no puede intervenir tanto; eso sí, solo en casos específicos. La Mesa Redonda sigue molesta por eso pero ya no me importa lo que piensen, total faltan dos años para asumir por completo, al liderazgo de la organización de mi padre. En tu caso, me da mucha pena comentarte esta mala noticia porque te pone en peligro todavía pero jamás, permitiré que te pase algo… por favor, ten eso presente, gran amiga._

_Con el mismo tema de la organización, en este último tiempo he podido salir de viaje… bueno, de negocios y la solución de algunos casos. Su majestad me ha enviado a varias partes de Gran Bretaña para limpiar esos territorios de vampiros; por lógica, Alucard me ayuda mucho y, ni que decir de Walter, quien siempre nos tiene información de primera mano. En fin, esto mismo solo me hace más complicada la vida porque son estas misiones, así como la escuela y otras cosas…_

_Creo que esto mismo se debe a que Sir Penwood, me ha facilitado muchas cosas, así como un manejo mucho más amplio en mis funciones como líder de la organización de mi padre. Ceo que si no fuera por él, no estaría resolviendo casos fuera del país, aunque esto será así hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, pues cuando asuma por completo el control de Hellsing, ya no podré salir tan seguido o bien, dependerá mucho de la situación._

_Ese mismo tema me ha hecho pensar sobre mi futuro, generalmente alguien dirá sobre estudiar en la universidad o algo por el estilo, aunque en mi situación, creo que es algo distinto. Yo siempre te he dicho que mi mayor deseo es cumplir la promesa de mi padre en ser su sucesora en la organización; esto mismo me hace decidir en continuar los estudios o no. Si asumo el control por completo, me veré obligada en dejarlos porque deseo dedicarme de lleno al deber. Creo que la Mesa Redonda le agradaría la opción de tener el mando medio… pero no les daré ese gusto porque mi padre me dejó a mí, este puesto._

_En fin, no me gusta frustrarte con mis problemas que de seguro, tú también tienes los tuyos y bueno, siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras; después de todo, somos amigas ¿verdad? Siempre me has brindado tu apoyo hasta en los peores momentos y por eso, me siento feliz de conocerte._

_Un día hay que ponernos de acuerdo para salir a algún sitio, sobornaré a Alucard con lo necesario para que no se entere Walter alguna clase de salida de chicas. Eso sí, esto sólo se podría llevar a cabo si tú también puedes hacerlo…_

_Es momento de despedirme, Alucard anda cerca y no quiero que me arrebate lo que estoy escribiendo;… tú sabes, en esta casa no tengo privacidad ¡ni para mi mente! Ese vampiro pervertido, estúpido y caballeroso, ya casi conoce cada parte de mi mente y eso, es algo… vergonzoso, y más porque creo que sabe algunos secretos que… bueno, debo chantajearlo para que no los divulgue por ahí._

_¿Cómo ves amiga? Hasta donde tiene que pasar su ama para no ser el objeto del sirviente, pero para serte sincera… con él solo me porto así. Creo que se debe a que es el único que me conoce a la perfección, y se ha ganado mi confianza a lo largo de estos cuatro años._

_Cuídate mucho y espero verte pronto,_

_Se despide tu amiga,_

_Integra_

Walter no toma mucha atención al contenido de la carta pero no tardó mucho en guardarla en el sobre y después, la lleva al correo para que no tardara en llegar a su destino. Tiempo después sale de la casa para ir por su ama, quien ya lo esperaba a las afueras de la escuela.

_Julio 1994_

No falta mucho para que de inicio, una nueva reunión en la sala de juntas en la casa de Integra. Todo los miembros ya están en sus asientos mientras esperan a Integra que al parecer, se ha retrasado un poco porque viene llegando del aeropuerto, debido a una misión encomendada por la reina. Walter fue quien recibió a los invitados y les comentó que su ama, ya no tardaría en llegar,

Mientras tanto, todos hablan de cosas propias de sus vidas agitadas, algunos temas sobre la familia y, las últimas noticias sobre el medio aristocrático en Inglaterra. Esto fue así hasta que Sir Island termina de beber una copa de vino tinto y mira a todos los presentes; agradece al cielo que Penwood, no está presente porque, sin importar ser amigos cercanos de Sir Arthur, siempre ha considerado al gordito como alguien incompetente para el puesto que tiene.

-En lo que llega Integra, creo que será mejor que comencemos a hablar sobre algunas cosas con respecto a la organización.

-Buen punto pero díganos sir Island… ¿es seguro que nuestro siguiente objetivo sea la chica? No sé si se ha dado cuenta que, ella se está llevando mejor con el tal Alucard, por lo que es seguro que el monstruo represente un obstáculo.

El resto de los presentes escuchan las palabras de esa persona; muchos coinciden con eso pero otros, como Sir Island, piensa algo un poco distinto. El señor juega un poco con la copa y de nuevo, observa a sus compañeros que al parecer, estaban de acuerdo con la idea.

-Díganos Sir William, ¿ya consiguió la sustancia de la que nos habló hace poco?- pregunta Sir Island al señor que tienen enfrente de él.

-Claro que ya lo tengo- y saca de sus ropas, una cajita de plata que la abre y, les muestra a todos, dos frasquitos: uno con un liquido transparente y el otro, de color violeta- debo decir que me costó trabajo conseguirlo porque es un veneno muy peculiar en la India, por lo que me adentré al mercado negro para que me hicieran una oferta.

-Muy interesante pero ¿por qué son dos frascos?- pregunta otro de los presentes.

-El transparente es el veneno, proveniente de una rara clase de orquídeas que se encuentran en lugares casi inaccesibles; y el violeta, es el antídoto- explica Sir William y al verlos a todos con seriedad por el antídoto, éste se aclara la garganta para continuar hablando- con esta clase de venenos, siempre te venden los dos… porque este veneno, tiene su propio antídoto.

Sir Island parece contento con esa noticia; jamás pensó que se pudiera conseguir esa sustancia para lograr un plan que tenían ideando, desde hace un año o más. Sir Williams mira a su alrededor y nota que falta alguien: Sir Penwood.

-¿Dónde está Penwood?

-Está con Integra, acuérdate que él está completamente excluido de este plan- responde Sir Island- no se puede confiar en él, es el más cercano a Integra después del mayordomo; por su estupidez, el plan se viene abajo mucho antes de que se lleve a cabo.

Todos parecen estar de acuerdo con esa declaración. El señor se levanta de su silla y camina un poco alrededor de la mesa, mientras piensa en lo que dirá a continuación. Todos le prestan la atención suficiente para que sólo lo diga una vez.

-El veneno tarda en hacer efecto seis horas- interrumpe Sir Williams- se inicia con un desmayo después de que hayan pasado 2 horas y, con el paso del tiempo, la víctima se va sintiendo débil hasta quedar dormida aunque siente que su cuerpo se hace trizas, todo se debe a que se va paralizando. Lo más interesante del todo, es que es imposible de detectarlo vía autopsia, porque la vida de la persona termina con un paro cardiaco… dando a entender que se trató de una muerte natural.

-Esto es simplemente magnífico, así nadie sospechará que fuimos nosotros… - contesta otro de los presenten con muchos ánimos.

-Pues sí, se lo pondremos en el vino o lo que tome- dice Sir Island- después de su muerte, podremos asumir el control de la organización y, no estaríamos violando nada porque todos creerán que la chica, murió de manera natural.

De esa manera, todos se sienten animados por el plan que llevarán a cabo. Al parecer, ni Walter se ha percatado de ese plan tan macabro porque está en la entrada de la casa recibiendo a su ama y a Penwood. Alucard tampoco tiene idea alguna porque está con la chica, solo que en el momento que ella entra, él se queda atrás mientras mira el cielo.

-Alucard, entra por favor, ya todos nos están esperando en la reunión- ordena la chica mientras deja la sombrilla sobre el suelo y se acerca a su vampiro que parece absorto en sus pensamientos- anda vamos- lo jala de sus ropas y el vampiro lo mira fijamente.

-Huelo a peligro.

-¿Ah sí? Posiblemente y se trate de alguna misión, de verdad que eres un adicto a la violencia… seguro que hoy también tendrás tu ración de comida- tras decir eso, Integra entra dentro de la casa, mientras que Alucard mira el cielo nublado, olfatea un poco y en su mano, cae una pequeña hoja.

-_¿por qué siento un peligro que se acerca? No es normal que en esta casa se sienta esa… tensión, lo mejor será que esté más al pendiente de Integra porque es en ella…a quien le huelo… a la muerte…_

Tras pensar eso, desaparece por completo y, termina por alcanzar a su ama que se acerca a la sala de juntas. No pasó cuando ella y Penwood, están afuera del lugar y Alucard se les une; ella lo mira con desaprobación.

-Alucard, no te quedes atrás… es momento de entrar.

Y así, los tres entran al sitio, donde se está escondiendo, una de las conspiraciones más tenebrosas que se pueden llevar a cabo en Londres. La vida de Integra está en un grave peligro y nadie, lo está notando por completo. La Mesa Redonda está a solo unos cuantos pocos pasos para lograr su más ambicioso deseo: obtener el liderazgo de Hellsing sin la necesidad de que lo dirija una sola persona; tal y como lo deseaba el tío de Integra, una de las razones principales que obligaron a Sir Arthur a dejar el lugar a su hija…

Esto, simplemente es el preludio de algo peligroso…

**Fin del capítulo XVII**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos!! Antes que nada les pido una gran disculpa por actualizar hasta estas horas de la noche ¿razón? Estoy enferma, desde el miércoles he estado malita y bueno, hoy decidí dormirme toooda la tarde (como vampiro) hasta ahora.

En fin, pero ahora ya estoy aquí y es momento de hablar un poco sobre este capítulo!!! Como se dieron cuenta, el capítulo está con algo de suspenso, sobre todo con lo que tiene planeado hacer la Mesa Redonda, ¿Lograrán su objetivo? ¿Caerá la líder de Hellsing? Por otro lado, está Juliet y ese chico tan extraño que, más de uno creo que ya se dio cuenta de quién se trata realmente pero… ¿por qué hace esto? ¿Qué se trae en manos? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia!!!

Ah, pues… como ven, ya les traigo aquí esta actualización por celebración de los primeros 100 reviews! Todo esto es gracias a su apoyo y gusto por la historia; descuiden, todavía faltan algunas muchas otras sorpresas en "Memorias", sobretodo la tan esperada reacción de Integra cuando sepa que Alucard el temible conde Drácula,… la cual está cada vez más cerca!!!

Bueno, pues como siempre, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios. Todos y cada uno son muy valiosos, no solo para hacer mejor esta historia sino que, también los aprecio porque luego me levantan el ánimo para continuar o… simplemente, alegrarme el día luego de una jornada universitaria agotadora.

En fin, es momento de dejarlos y bueno, debo decirles que de nuevo las actualizaciones serán cada 15 días. Ya sé que a muchos no les agrada esperar tanto pero… ya no falta mucho para que el semestre termine y bueno, es ahora cuando tendré más cosas por hacer, razón por la que no me daré abasto si actualizo cada semana. Una tercera razón es porque sigo escribiendo esta historia y… no me gustaría que las actualizaciones me alcancen. Descuiden! Esto será así hasta finales de mayo, una vez pasado ese tiempo, será cada semana, ¿de acuerdo?

Ahora es momento de irme y espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	19. Noche carmín

**Capítulo XVII****I: noche carmín**

_Agosto 1994_

Integra parece aturdida mientras duerme, se mueve de un lado a otro… posiblemente tiene un mal sueño el cual, no la deja tranquila. El vampiro de ropas rojas como la sangre, la observa desde una pared mientras presenta en sus facciones, un gesto de preocupación porque desde unos días atrás, no ha podido estabilizar el sueño de su ama. Tal parece que ella tiene malos sueños, sobre todo con el ser que más le teme, algo que deja en completo desconcierto a Alucard.

Alucard se acerca a ella, y en el momento que se sienta en su cama, Integra deja de moverse y lentamente abre sus ojos. Lo primero que se encuentra, son esos rubíes quemantes que la observan con cuidado; ella se sobresalta un poco al verlo.

-¿Otra vez con malos sueños?- pregunta Alucard sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-… ya sé me pasará- responde mientras lo evita pero el vampiro, toma su rostro para que lo mire.

-No mientas Integra, hay algo que te perturba.

-¡Estoy bien!- alza la voz y le da la espalda- déjame dormir porque mañana hay reunión temprano. Tal parece que Alucard no le hace caso porque la abraza por la espalda mientras le muerde ligeramente su oreja, de tal forma que hace sonrojar a su ama.

-Yo sé que algo te perturba, no hace falta leerte la mente- sonríe y besa con delicadeza el cuello de Integra- puedo percibir el latido de tu corazón.

Al decirle eso, Integra empuja a Alucard de tal manera que ella se levanta de la cama y su sirviente, queda sobre su lecho. El vampiro sonríe divertido ante la reacción de su ama, ella le saca la lengua y le lanza algunas almohadas.

-Entonces no tiene gracia que lo cuente porque ya lo sabes.

-Me gusta escucharlo de sus labios… amo.

-Y el acosarme, no es el medio para que te lo diga- responde Integra con una mirada de completa molestia pero eso, solo genera en Alucard, una carcajada.

-… bien que aceptas cada uno de mis gestos- se sienta sobre la cama- a veces lo deseas en tus sueños.

-Ya deja de entrar a mi cabeza.

-No lo haré, porque es la única manera de saber lo que piensas realmente.

-Ya cállate sirviente, déjame dormir porque en unas horas habrá una reunión…- no termina de hablar porque Alucard toma su mano y la jala a ella para quedar encima. Integra se queda completamente paralizada y más, al tener tan cerca a ese vampiro que ya no la mira con adoración… sino con seriedad.

-Fíjate bien… no me decepciones- la besa rápido y desaparece por completo. La chica de ojos zafiros se siente confundida y al final, termina por acostarse para tratar de conciliar el sueño; en su interior le vienen a la mente esas palabras, aunque se siente demasiado cansada como para descifrarlo.

Al día siguiente, Integra se levanta con algo de trabajo y se prepara para recibir a los de la Mesa Redonda. La reunión de hoy incluía estar casi todo el día con ellos, por lo que tendría que verlos a la hora del almuerzo y de ahí, hasta la cena. Walter ya tiene todo listo y sube a la habitación de su ama para servirle algo de té, así como un pequeño bocadillo.

Cuando entra el mayordomo, observa que su niña termina de vestirse; se está acomodando el saco y se acerca a su tocador donde se encuentra el cinto rojo que usa junto con la cruz de plata. Integra se mira al espejo y nota la figura del ángel de la muerte que se le acerca y, le hace el nudo del cinto.

-Se ve muy bien, ¿durmió bien?- pregunta Walter mirándola con interés, ella sonríe un poco y se coloca la cruz de plata.

-Más o menos, aun me perturban esos sueños…- musita la chica- he soñado con lo mismo desde lo ocurrido con el incidente de la exhibición de esas piezas de Rumania.

-Comprendo, le aconsejo que trate de relajarse… señorita Integra.

-… eso trato.

Momentos después, la chica bebe a toda prisa el té y come casi de un solo bocado, el pequeño desayuno para después, irse a la oficina de su padre a revisar algunas cosas en lo que llegan los invitados. Al estar ahí, lee con cuidado los datos a tomar en cuenta en la reunión aunque su concentración, se pierde por completo al fijar su vista en la caja de madera que le regaló Alucard.

-_¿Por qué me dijo eso Alucard? Creo que le haré caso, luego tiene fama de profeta_- y sin darse cuenta, sonríe… un gesto dulce, amable y lleno de tranquilidad. Al percatarse de eso, se maldice así misma y trata de leer algo más hasta que, escucha que llegan los de la Mesa Redonda.

La reunión se lleva a cabo con completa tranquilidad, hasta puede decirse que, es tan aburrida como las otras que, Integra hace un gran esfuerzo por no perder la paciencia. El tema a tratar no tiene mucho que ver con la organización pero ésta, se encuentra involucrada en algunos asuntos de seguridad nacional, los cuales no debían dejarse al aire…

Al llegar al final de la comida, todos los presentes parecen animados mientras beben un poco de vino que Walter, le sirve a cada uno de ellos. Integra sólo bebe la mitad de la copa porque desea tener la cabeza bien puesta para lo que se diga después. Sir Island se encuentra hablando sobre algunas noticias sobre la aristocracia inglesa; al parecer, en ese instante todos optaron por dejar un rato el trabajo y pasarla bien, en una extraña reunión.

Por alguna extraña razón, Integra se siente más aburrida de lo normal porque pierde el sentido de las conversaciones con mayor facilidad, Walter por momentos la mira para ver si todo estaba bien, aunque la chica le devuelve la mirada diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Integra mira la copa semivacía y su vista se nubla, se acomoda las gafas pero ve borroso; posiblemente y se deba al cansancio, por lo que se levanta de su asiento con cuidado porque siente que el mundo le da vueltas.

-Sir Integra ¿a dónde va?- pregunta Penwood con algo de extrañeza en sus palabras.

-Yo… solo quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco- y sale rápidamente de la sala aunque al cerrar la puerta, se toca su cabeza dándose cuenta que la tiene un poco caliente. En su interior piensa que posiblemente, sea otro resfrío aunque borra por completo esa idea al sentir náuseas.

Trata de correr pero tambalea cayendo de rodillas; su respiración se hace entrecortada porque le cuesta trabajo tomar aire. Se levanta de nuevo con cuidado pero no puede más, sus fuerzas desaparecen por completo, así como tiene un gran deseo por cerrar los ojos hasta que siente el cuerpo de alguien cerca del de ella. Alza con cuidado su vista y mira a su vampiro.

-Integra… no cierres los ojos.

-… no me… no me siento bien

-Te advertí que tuvieras cuidado- comenta molesto el vampiro.

En ese momento, Walter los encuentra y se asusta al ver a su ama en los brazos de Alucard. La chica lo mira con dificultad y cierra por un momento sus ojos pero su sirviente, la mueve un poco para que despierte de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Le hizo daño algo?- pregunta preocupado.

-… algo comí- musita usando todas sus fuerzas- al finalizar… el… al… muerzo,… el jugo… lo… sentí… más… a… amargo….

Alucard deja con cuidado a su ama en el suelo y Walter, la atrapa a tiempo para que no se cayera. Integra mira cómo desaparece su vampiro mientras su mayordomo trata de sostenerla. Tal parece que no puede más y pierde el conocimiento; por lógica, Walter se asusta y no hace más que llevarla a su habitación para tratarla. Mientras tanto, dentro de la sala, Sir Island mira su reloj con cuidado; Penwood nota un ambiente de ansiedad y se levanta de su asiento.

-¿Creen que Sir Integra esté bien?- pregunta preocupado y el anciano le sonríe para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-De seguro que sí, ya regresará…- aunque para sus adentros, Sir Island espera lentamente que Integra termine por sucumbir ante los efectos del veneno.

-Espero, bueno... yo debo irme- se despide Penwood de los presentes y sale rápidamente de la sala. Todos los demás sonríen satisfechos, al grado que se atreven a tomar el puro que la joven líder iba a disfrutar con ellos.

-Es cuestión de tiempo nada más, Integra ya empezó con los primeros síntomas- comenta uno de los presentes mientras deja sobre la mesa, la cajita de plata donde se encuentra el antídoto; Sir Island la toma y guarda en sus ropas, ese frasco de líquido violeta que puede salvar la vida de la hija de sir Arthur.

-Si esperamos algunos años, creo que podremos esperar unas horas más- interrumpe Sir Island- ya pedí que cortaran el teléfono para que no hablen.

Los presentes se quedan sorprendidos y sonríen divertidos porque pronto, la líder de Hellsing desaparecerá y ellos, podrán hacer lo que quieran con la organización. Antes de que llegara ella al almuerzo, Walter había servido a todos un poco de jugo y él, se alejó del comedor por unos minutos y, ellos aprovecharon ese momento para colocar dentro del jugo de la chica, el líquido transparente. Todo estuvo tan bien calculado que, jamás pensaron que sería tan sencillo; ahora debían esperar el tiempo necesario para que pasara lo mejor aunque…

En la habitación de la chica, Alucard y Walter miran con total preocupación el estado de la chica, quien no abre los ojos y siente como si se le acabara el aire. Los dos han estado pensando sobre la causa de que aqueja a la chica pero ninguno, ha podido encontrar una respuesta adecuada hasta que, el vampiro piensa en algo.

-… esos bastardos de la Mesa Redonda lo hicieron- dice de pronto y Walter lo mira con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué lo consideras, así?

-Sencillo, esos locos siguen sin aceptar a Integra y, no les agrada que ella esté haciendo cambios a la organización para que sea más eficiente. Además, siento que han planeado algo en los últimos días…

-Pueda que tengas razón, hoy los vi algo raros… - musita pensativo el ángel de la muerte mientras recuerda todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy- generalmente, preguntan y critican sobre la tardanza de la señorita Integra; en esta ocasión, se veían más tranquilos de lo normal.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas a ver en la cocina, posiblemente y le dieron algo- propone el vampiro y Walter asiente, por lo que se va rápido del lugar. Alucard se queda a solas con su ama.

Todo esto que está pasando, para Alucard es humillante porque jamás se percató con rapidez que la Mesa Redonda ha estado planeando la forma de deshacerse de Integra; se maldice así mismo por permitir que a su ama, le pase esta clase de cosas. La noche anterior trató de prevenirla porque él percibe la muerte y la tensión, solo que no daba a la causa de ese malestar en su interior hasta verla tan mal.

Integra trata de moverse y abre sus ojos con dificultad. Le duele todo su cuerpo y siente que los huesos se harán trizas. Trata con todas sus fuerzas levantarse y mira que Alucard está con ella; éste lo nota y se acerca para ayudarla. La chica lo mira fijamente, intenta decirle algo pero gracias al dolor de su cuerpo, se le hace imposible.

-Integra… sólo piensa lo que me quieres decir, y sí, tratan de acabar contigo y lo están logrando- cuando le dice eso, abre los ojos llenos de sorpresa. Esto no lo puede creer con facilidad porque nunca, se percató de eso - no pongas esa cara, todos pensamos lo mismo.

La chica por dentro se siente fatal, sin importarle el dolor, trata de levantarse de la cama. Alucard se queda absorto ante esa acción porque nota con claridad que, su ama se siente pésima y hace el intento de estar de pié… una prueba clara que su deseo de vivir y ser fuerte es tan grande que, no le importa si su cuerpo se hace pedazos.

-A… lu…card- trata de hablar y cae al suelo, su sirviente se le acerca y la toma en sus brazos con mucho cuidado-… en... encuen…encuentra… a los… cul… pa…bles…- es claro que le duele todo, su voz está completamente quebrada pero no le importa, no iba a darles el gusto a esos humanos. El vampiro sonríe divertido ante las palabras de su ama.

-¿Sólo debo encontrarlos?

-mu…muerte… es… una… or…d…en.

Esas son las palabras mágicas que desea escuchar, Alucard asiente mientras se siente complacido ante la orden de ella: encuentra y mata a los culpables. Integra solo piensa la forma de soportar el dolor; sería estúpido de su parte sucumbir ante esta trampa barata… si pudo salir viva del intento de su tío por matarla, ahora que está Alucard con ella, era más que seguro que no moriría de nuevo.

De esa manera, el vampiro la deposita con cuidado en su lecho pero Integra mueve su cabeza dándole a entender que no quiere. Él nota que ella jala sus ropas y lo mira fijamente: esos ojos zafiros le dicen que la lleve con él, porque desea ver con sus propios ojos, cómo su sirviente acaba con cada uno de los implicados de este incidente que tiene a su vida, al borde de la muerte.

-¿Realmente estás segura de lo que piensas?- pregunta el vampiro divertido y extrañado ante ese pensamiento- no sería agradable que después, te sientas mal por lo que harás.

-… llé...va… m… e- dice Integra molesta porque no le hace caso.

-Como ordene, mi amo… entonces hoy será una noche donde pueda deleitarme con el carmín que me proporcionarás- al decirle eso, la lleva en sus brazos con mucho cuidado. Alucard simplemente está ansioso por llevar a cabo su deber, no sólo porque desea matar a esa bola de corruptos porque se atrevieron a tocar a su ama sino que, Integra la ordena acabar con ellos.

Así, él desaparece junto con su ama, pues se dirigen a la sala de juntas donde la Mesa Redonda, se encuentra esperando el momento adecuado para celebrar la "desaparición" del líder de Hellsing. Sir Island se siente tranquilo hasta que, un pedazo de puro cae sobre el cenicero; mira con curiosidad y algo, le dice que se levante de la mesa.

-Señores, recordé que debo verme con su majestad esta misma noche. Lo mejor será que ustedes, se queden aquí y esperen a lo que pase con Integra.

-Es una pena que no se quede, sir Island- comenta uno de los presentes- y más porque es usted, quien planeó todo esto y nosotros, fuimos quienes colaboramos en su petición.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco puedo darme el lujo de perder más tiempo… de por sí, su majestad tiene la sospecha de que hay varios políticos y nobles que, están llevando a cabo actos corruptos dentro y fuera del Parlamento. Les aconsejo que después de esto, si desean mantener sus privilegios, anden con más cuidado.

Tras decirles eso, sale lentamente de la sala. El resto detecta que al salir, Sir Island sonríe un poco porque algo le dice que, si no se retira en ese momento, es muy probable que no viva para contarlo, no iba a permitir que el monstruo que Abraham mantuvo cautivo por tantos años, fuese quien le diera muerte… eso sería lo más degradante, al menos para él.

El resto de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda se miran y suspiran para seguir esperando noticias sobre Integra. Sir Island camina por el pasillo y da vuelta para bajar las escaleras, aunque nota que todo está completamente oscuro y eso, le hace pensar que algo no está bien. Mira por varias direcciones y opta por dirigirse a una pared falsa; abre la "puerta" por medio de un candelabro que debe jalar para abrir el túnel secreto que te lleva a la salida de la mansión sin ser visto.

-_Lo siento por ellos pero, la ambición los acabó… ahm, lo siento tanto Arthur, pero tú mejor que nadie sabe que, quien era el más adecuado para tu puesto, era tu hermano_- al pensar eso, comienza a caminar por el largo pasillo para llegar a su salida, la cual lo salvará de una noche violenta.

Sir Island camina por varios minutos aunque mira una silueta que, lo espera casi impaciente. El señor sonríe un poco al darse cuenta que, se trata de…

-Es toda una sorpresa verlo aquí, Sir Island- dice una voz seria y molesta; gracias a la poca luz que hay en ese pasadizo secreto, el anciano detecta unos finos hilos que se preparan para matarlo.

-Walter… tal parece que la edad te está afectando- comenta el anciano en tono burlón- veo que se han dado cuenta que a la niña, no le falta mucho para seguir en este mundo.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente, ¿qué le hicieron exactamente? Habla y a lo mejor me compadezco de su miserable vida.

-Es cierto, cuando estás molesto, pierdes los modales y más… si se trata de la persona a quien le eres fiel- Sir Island se siente un poco molesto ante la actitud del mayordomo pero no le impide, seguir caminado aunque siente los hilos rodeando su cuello- la estúpida se bebió el jugo con una sustancia imposible de detectar, es un veneno de la India hecho a base de una sustancia tóxica de un tipo de orquídeas.

-… ahora comprendo el por qué Alucard los detesta demasiado, ustedes degradan a la raza humana- dice con una pequeña sonrisa el ángel de la muerte- y ¿por qué desearon matar a Integra?

-No vamos a permitir que esa niña haga lo que se le plazca- responde casi de inmediato el anciano- ella no es capaz de soportar la carga que le dejó su padre. Otra razón es porque es una mujer y, eso… es lo peor porque el monstruo puede convertirla en su esclava.

-Veo que jamás van a reconocer que las acciones de Integra, son las mejores- comenta Walter jalando un poco sus hilos y Sir Island, comienza a perder el aire- precisamente, Sir Arthur le dejó el puesto a Integra porque sabía que ustedes, anhelaban el poder… ah, creo que el padre de la chica, ya sabía que lo traicionarías algún día, es una lástima.

Al decirle eso, jala un poco más los hilos que envuelven el cuello de su víctima. Walter en ese aspecto, no tiene sentimiento alguno al momento de matar a alguien, así fue entrenado y por lo tanto, no tendría compasión hasta que, Sir Island le dice algo que lo hace cambiar de parecer.

-Yo… yo no sé porqué proteges tanto a esa mocosa- Walter deja de asfixiarlo- si tú eres de la misma clase de basura que todos nosotros…- el mayordomo se queda un poco extrañado ante esas palabras.

-Sé más explícito, antes que te corte la cabeza con un solo movimiento.

-Walter, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? Me refiero al momento en que Arthur, logró derrotar a los nazis que estaban haciendo experimentos sobre vampiros. Todos sabemos que ellos simplemente, desaparecieron y que en algún sitio de este planeta siguen vivos…

Walter suelta un poco más a Sir Island. Ya casi había olvidado lo ocurrido en la Segunda Guerra Mundial: esos nazis que estaban haciendo experimentos, quienes habían obtenido las fórmulas y estudios que el propio Abraham, había hecho al momento de experimentar con Alucard. Esos datos que de forma extraña habían desaparecido pero que al final, Hellsing los obtuvo de nuevo y ahora, se encuentran resguardados dentro de la oficina privada de Arthur.

-Walter, no te hagas ahora el inocente. Arthur siempre supo que tú, colaboraste con esos nazis… antes de trabajar para Hellsing, no eras más que un asesino a sueldo. Jamás voy a olvidar el día que mi buen amigo te salvó la vida de las garras de ese monstruo- para ese momento, Walter lo había dejado libre, además que por su mente, pasan todos esos momentos por los que pasó en sus primeros días dentro de la organización Hellsing.

Al parecer, el ángel de la muerte había sido contratado por los nazis, con el objetivo de obtener los estudios para crear vampiros artificiales, así como los datos necesarios para encontrar el elemento principal que diera éxito a ese proyecto tan ambicioso que, el propio Hitler había anhelado para ganar la guerra. Walter posiblemente fue enviado por ellos a robarlos pero a mitad de su misión, fue descubierto por Alucard, quien estuvo por matarlo hasta que Arthur, le ordena que lo deje vivir y por un tiempo, el mayordomo actuó como doble espía…si no fuera por él, ese grupo de nazis, hubieran contribuido en ganar la guerra.

-Walter, sé perfectamente que aun tienes contacto con ellos pero como saben que sigues trabajando para esta organización, no te dicen dónde están exactamente.

-No entiendo el por qué dices todo esto- comenta el mayordomo ya harto por recordarle una verdad que, en los últimos años, ha tratado de ocultar.

-Yo sé perfectamente que esos seres, algún día regresarán por venganza y sed de sangre. Gracias a buenas fuentes de información que tengo, sé que alguien les está dando de manera irregular, algunos informes sobre los movimientos de Hellsing. Walter, un día traicionarás a esa honorable familia y regresarás con ellos.

El mayordomo se queda en completo silencio, es como si el señor le leyera un expediente que está tratando de ocultar porque le duele hasta el alma saber que, en algún momento tendría que regresar con esos seres. En ese momento, Sir Island saca de sus ropas, el frasquito que contiene el líquido violeta, el cual salvaría la vida de Integra.

-Así que estamos igual, sólo que tú estás traicionando a tu ama y a toda Inglaterra, una violación que se paga con la muerte- sigue hablando el señor, mientras le muestra el frasco- todavía no es tiempo para salirme de esta vida tan cómoda. No quiero ver el rostro de decepción de su majestad y creo, que a ti tampoco te gustaría en el caso de Integra… ¡ah! Pero ella está a punto de morir, casi lo olvido.

-Veo que tienes el antídoto, interesante… entonces lo mejor será que te mate y lo tome.

-Error, no te conviene quitarme la vida- responde casi de inmediato- hagamos un trato, tú no revelas mi secreto y yo, no lo haré con el tuyo… después de todo, Integra tendrá que enterarse de la triste verdad de la persona que considera como su segundo padre, que se trata de un traidor que ayuda a los nazis. Lo mejor será que, sigamos disfrutando de la vida tan pacífica.

La verdad, el ángel de la muerte anhela matar a Sir Island, nunca nadie salvo Alucard, lo había humillado de esa forma. Él sabe perfectamente que no puede darse el lujo de matar a un señor tan importante como lo es Sir Island; pues rápidamente descubrirían que él, colaboró con los nazis, así como ellos, tienen contacto con él, en ciertas ocasiones. Tampoco desea perder la vida pacífica que tiene porque desde que era joven, el cuidar y educar a Integra, ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado en vida.

-Está bien, acepto el trato y ahora, dame el antídoto.

-De acuerdo Walter, me agrada hacer negocios contigo- y le lanza el frasco que el mayordomo, que atrapa con suma facilidad- supongo que muchas cosas, se irán revelando con el paso del tiempo. Yo por ahora estoy libre de culpa; los otros por tontos van a morir… pero fueron útiles, ah, si intentan atraparme, no lo lograrán porque soy el actor intelectual.

Después de decir eso, Sir Island sigue caminando y Walter, ya no le impide el paso. El mayordomo mira por unos instantes el frasco; piensa que lo más adecuado es correr para darle el antídoto a su ama, por lo que se va rápido de ahí. El señor se detiene y mira hacia atrás, sonríe al pensar que él sería el único sobreviviente en esa noche de luna llena, así como tiene en cuenta que muy posiblemente, su plan fallará porque cuando el líder de Hellsing, tiene a su lado a ese monstruo… su vida nunca correrá peligro.

-Si Integra sobrevive a esto, entonces puedo decir que es una humana con suerte… Arthur, creo que ya entiendo un poco tus intenciones pero, sólo estás llevando a tu hija a la perdición, como tú estuviste a punto de hacerlo- y logra salir de la mansión.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la mansión, los otros miembros de la Mesa Redonda siguen esperando noticia alguna sobre la muerte de Integra. Algunos ya están celebrándolo porque lo dan por hecho, así como otros esperan pacientemente pero… la puerta se abre con mucha lentitud y, cual va siendo la sorpresa de todos cuando, ven entrar a Integra.

La chica está demasiado débil pero con las pocas fuerzas que tiene, se mantiene en pié mientras los observa con odio. Ninguno de ellos pensó que la chica, a pesar de que el tiempo está en su contra, estuviera ahí…

-Bas… tardos, no… merecen… ni… vivir- musita ella- y cae de rodillas mientras sonríe- no… no… debie... ron… descuidar… así…s…sus…vidas.

-Esto no puede pasar, ¡esta humana está poseída por el vampiro!- grita uno de los presentes, sobre todo porque a pesar de estar débil, Integra les sonríe de manera cínica, sin perder la frialdad de su débil rostro.

El resto de los presentes no sabe qué pensar; ya se imaginaban a la chica casi muerta pero todavía está lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar con ellos y, admirar el momento de su perdición. Algunos tratan de salir de la sala pero las puertas del lugar, se cierran de un solo golpe, Integra todavía mantiene su sonrisa, sin importarle que uno de ellos, le apunta su cabeza con un revólver.

-…- Integra cierra sus ojos hasta que Alucard, hace acto de presencia.

-El precio por tocarla es la muerte- dice el vampiro al torcerle el brazo al hombre que intentó apuntarle con su arma, a la líder de Hellsing. El señor grita de dolor y los demás, miran con terror al vampiro que sonríe al ver que tendrá una deliciosa cena- vaya, todos tratando de matar a una mujer inocente… bien, los mataré porque no son más que una basura que está podrida por poder.

Y al decir eso, uno de ellos se le lanza pero Alucard, saca la Casull y mata de un solo disparo, al humano, cuya sangre mancha la mesa y, unas gotas manchan el rostro de Integra. Los demás están paralizados, miedosos al pensar que las cosas se les complicaron y, debieron hacerle caso a Sir Island.

-Alucard…- aguantando el dolor, la chica mira a los demás con el deseo de verlos muertos, sólo piensa en ese momento de terminar con sus vidas porque no iba a permitir que nadie más, le obstruyera el anhelo de salir adelante, de ser fuerte y… de cumplir con su deber. Esos sentimientos solo excitan más a su vampiro, quien espera ansiosamente las órdenes de su ama- mátalos… a... a cada uno… de ellos,…hazlo por mí… por tu amo…

-Sí, mi amo- responde el vampiro mientras se arrodilla ante ella y besa con delicadeza una de sus manos- haré de esta noche, un deleite para usted… una velada que será dedicada a su persona.

Alucard se levanta y se coloca enfrente de ella. Integra por otro lado, se siente un poco rara, a lo mejor porque nunca en su vida, había estado en una situación parecida. Una vez más, su vista se nubla al ver al vampiro que le está salvando su vida una tercera ocasión; algo en su interior le hace pensar que si no fuera por él, ella ya no estaría ahí… le debe tanto y al mismo tiempo nada.

-_Me doy cuenta que sólo puedo confiar en ti y en Walter, en este mundo no se puede confiar en cualquiera... y menos si eres líder de una organización como Hellsing. Alucard… no me dejes nunca, se mi escudo, se mi sombra, se mi compañía por toda la vida…_

Tal parece que Alucard escucha cada pensamiento de su ama, por lo que fija sus ojos de fuego hacía ella, de tal manera que la mira diciéndole que todo estará bien. Los presentes salen huyendo de la sala, exactamente son ocho de los trece que conforman la Mesa Redonda, cuando el vampiro decide abrirles la puerta, se da inicio a la noche de cacería.

El vampiro se va de ahí, dejando sola a Integra, quien ya no puede aguantar más. Sus fuerzas están por consumirse y su respiración es más agitada, al grado de sentir que se asfixia. Alucard percibe eso de su ama, por lo que piensa que lo mejor será que se apure con esa matanza y estar con ella… piensa sobre dónde podría estar Walter para que la cuide.

Cuando el reloj de la mansión marca las diez de la noche en punto, Alucard inicia la noche en la que dedica cada una de las muertes a su ama. Los hombres tratan de encontrar la forma de escapar pero ven que cada puerta, ventana, pasadizo… está obstruido por el poder de Alucard, quien sonríe extasiado por lo que hará con cada uno de ellos. El vampiro simplemente camina por todos los rincones de la casa en busca de sus víctimas; su porte es imponente y mantiene cierta seriedad en su mirada que se combina a la perfección, con la pequeña sonrisa de un niño que está ansioso por descubrir un tesoro oculto.

Nota a uno de los hombres que trata de esconderse en una habitación y, se acerca rápido a él. El joven se asusta de verlo tan cerca de él y Alucard, le sonríe mientras le muerde el cuello para después, partir su cuerpo en varias partes y éstos, se regaran por el pasillo, dejando carmín por todos lados. Cuando está disfrutando del líquido rojizo de su víctima, abre sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir que alguien trata de dispararle; Alucard voltea y mira que se trata de una segunda víctima que osó con usar un arma a humana en su contra.

El señor de cabello canoso, deja caer el arma y trata de correr pero para su desgracia, Alucard le dispara en la cabeza con la Casull; pues no se había ganado el privilegio de usar sus manos para hacerlo pedazos, para él, es de cobardes que humanos como esos, usen sus armas baratas en su persona. No puede evitarlo y se ríe mientras lame un poco de sangre de sus manos, así como mira la luna en completo éxtasis.

-Integra, si me pides que deje al mundo en rojo… con todo gusto, disfruta este espectáculo a tu nombre, mi hermosa y deseable… condesa.

Así, el vampiro sigue con su matanza. Unos minutos después, encuentra a su tercera víctima, quien corre al verlo pero cuando se da cuenta que, Alucard lo tiene acorralado; de sus ropas saca un arma y se dispara en la cabeza. El vampiro se molesta ante esa acción de tal forma que, en el momento que la bala está por atravesar el cráneo de la víctima, el nosferatu ya le había quitado la cabeza al atravesarlo usando su mano.

Al mismo tiempo, Integra siente que su cuerpo ya no le responde, no sabe cuánto tiempo está pasando pero piensa que posiblemente, no hay solución para ella. Lo único que desea ver por última vez es a su vampiro aunque cual va siendo su sorpresa que, Walter entra corriendo a la sala de juntas donde ella, yace sobre el suelo casi inmóvil.

-Señorita Integra, discúlpeme por tardar tanto…- y saca el frasco de su pantalón para abrirlo- esto es el antídoto, debe tomarlo ahora mismo, antes de que los efectos del veneno sigan haciendo efecto- Integra lo mira y hace un gesto para que le acerque el frasco; Walter sin pensarlo se acerca a ella y lentamente, le introduce el líquido violeta con cuidado para que lo beba…

El vampiro, lleva cuatro de ocho víctimas que son en total. Al cuarto lo acabó al estrellarlo contra una pared, cuando trataba de escapar de las garras del monstruo. En ese momento el quinto se aparece y grita con terror al ver la silueta masacrada de su compañero y al vampiro, sentado sobre un sillón disfrutando del espectáculo.

-No te escapes, pronto te unirás a él, en el infierno- y suelta una carcajada macabra, mientras sus ojos rojos brillan en la oscuridad de esa noche.

-¡Por favor! Tenga compasión,… Sir Island insistió que la matáramos, piensa que no tiene la capacidad suficiente.

-Es demasiado tarde para lavarte las manos- y sin pensarlo dos veces, con el poder de su mente, rompe los huesos de las piernas de su quinta víctima.

-¡Piedad!

-No te la mereces y menos, por tratar de matar a mi amo; un cerdo como tú, ni merece una muerte tranquila- de esa forma, se levanta del asiento y toma del cuello al señor que lo mira con terror. El vampiro se ríe al verlo temblar de miedo, le excita el terror que recorre sus venas y lo huele un poco para después atravesar su abdomen con su mano, así como lo muerde y probar el sabor de su sangre.

Alucard piensa que sólo faltan tres personas más por completar su misión, nota que no están por ningún lado hasta que, descubre que lograron salir de la mansión y se encuentran en el jardín. De sus labios, se forma una nueva sonrisa, la cual demuestra que maquila la forma adecuada en la que tienen que morir.

Los tres señores corren con todas sus fuerzas por el jardín, temen que en cualquier momento, Alucard se les aparezca. Llegan a una pared que limita la casa con la calle y suben por las ramas que lo cubren; cual va siendo su sorpresa que las ramas, se desvanecen y se forma una materia oscura con muchos ojos rojos.

-Yo quiero que se que queden hasta que termine la velada- dice Alucard al momento de materializarse. Los hombres se quedan helados ante ese acto de aparición y, uno de ellos corre pero el vampiro le dispara varias veces con la Casull, hasta quedar como un saco de balas. Los otros dos se quedan paralizados hasta que miran algunos palos con los que, inútilmente se librarían de una bestia como esa.

Al vampiro le divierte ver cómo esos hombres corren por los palos y tratan de atacarlo; por lógica que Alucard, los esquiva con gran facilidad, al grado que jala a uno con todo y palo para después quitárselo y, empalarlo. El único sobreviviente no se puede mover, el terror lo mantiene quieto; sabe perfectamente que no tiene escapatoria alguna, Alucard luego de limpiar la sangre de sus manos, camina lentamente hacia su último objetivo.

Los ojos del vampiro están llenos de sed, ama beber la sangre de víctimas que tienen terror de él; piensa que así, se disfruta mejor y, tiene mejor sabor. Cuando está a pocos centímetros, Alucard lo muerde un momento, disfruta de ese carmín que ya lo tiene excitado y después, se aleja de él en lo que se da cuenta que todavía sigue con vida. El humano lo mira con terror, así como le pide compasión pero el vampiro no le hace caso.

Alucard coloca sus manos sobre la cabeza de la víctima moribunda, para mirarlo detenidamente. Lo observa como si estuviera a punto de aplastar a un bicho asqueroso; y usando sus fuerzas, termina por hacer trizas la cabeza del humano y después, lo empala junto con el otro señor que ya había matado con anterioridad, dando por finalizada su misión.

Al terminar con su última víctima, el cielo se aclara un poco de tal manera que se está anunciando un nuevo amanecer. Alucard lo observa mientras sonríe un poco porque se siente satisfecho por su labor: los ocho hombres que trataron de matar a Integra, se encuentran muertos ahora. Lo único que lo mantiene pendiente es ella,… recuerda que se encuentra en la sala de juntas y desaparece para ver si está bien.

Walter se encuentra en esa sala y tiene en sus brazos, a la joven Integra que duerme con tranquilidad. El antídoto había dado resultado y ahora, se encuentra más tranquila, así como su vida está a salvo. El vampiro llega hasta ellos y sin siquiera disimularlo, suspira de alivio al ver a su ama con bien. El mayordomo le sonríe por la escena tan conmovedora que tuvo enfrente suyo.

-Ahora está durmiendo, es una mujer muy fuerte… me siento orgulloso de ella- musita Walter. Alucard mira en la mesa el frasco donde contenía ese antídoto y después posa su mirada en su ama. Ella lentamente abre sus ojos y mira a su alrededor; ya no siente dolor alguno y trata de levantarse con mucho cuidado. Walter la ayuda y ella, le agradece con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios para después, observar a su sirviente.

-Mi amo, hice lo que me pidió, ¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunta con un poco de preocupación en sus palabras, la cual, Integra nota y se acerca a él con cuidado.

-Bien, Alucard… ya me siento mejor, si no fuera por ustedes… posiblemente no estaría para contarlo- y sin pensarlo dos veces abraza al vampiro, quien se queda paralizado por la acción y, no duda en corresponder al gesto. Se agradece así mismo que su ama no pueda leer el pensamiento pero en su interior, tenía miedo de perderla. Al verla mal, se sintió pésimo y si los mató, fue para vengarse de las personas que trataron de matarla, de alejarla de él.

El mayordomo nota que ese gesto iba más allá de algo muy simple como una relación amo-sirviente. Al mismo tiempo piensa que hay algo entre ellos que, no sería capaz de entender por completo pero que, desea que al menos su niña estuviese bien. Se encamina hacia la puerta e Integra se separa del vampiro por un momento para ver al ángel de la muerte.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita Integra?

-Quiero té, hoy deseo descansar… aun me siento un poco débil. Después debemos hablar con su majestad para solicitar al nuevo grupo de personas que conformarán la Mesa Redonda- después de eso, mira a Alucard- y tú sirviente, recoge todo tu tiradero, que de seguro es un desastre la casa.

-¿Qué cosa? Integra pero… todo lo que hice fue por ti,… tanto trabajo me costó dejar un paisaje rojo y, ¿ahora me pides que o limpie? ¡Eso debería hacerlo Walter!

-Estúpido sádico, aquí se hace lo que digo… tú limpias y no quiero una sola gota de sangre, no quiero que mi casa sea una mansión de espanto.

Alucard se queda en completo silencio y por dentro, desea hacerla pedazos porque la matanza y la forma en la que dejó a sus víctimas fue en balde pero, piensa que desde el fondo, Integra se siente complacida. Walter decide dejarlos solos y, se genera unos minutos de completo silencio entre ellos dos. Ninguno quiere decir palabra alguna hasta que el vampiro se aclara la garganta y. se acerca a ella.

-Todo lo hice por ti.

-Y te lo agradezco, lindo paisaje me has dejado- y señala por la ventana que da al jardín, que está cubierta de sangre y dos personas empaladas. Integra lo observa con curiosidad, de tal manera que sonríe- … ¿realmente te gusta ser tan sádico? Una persona normal para complacer a una dama, generalmente le regala cosas como chocolates o flores.

-Yo no soy cursi, reconoce que te gusta.

-No estoy negando nada pero llévame a ver a los otros que mataste, después lo limpias.

-Que lo haga Walter, me rehúso- y cruza sus brazos el vampiro, algo que le da gracia a la chica porque sonríe y se acerca a él. Se levanta de puntitas y besa rápido al vampiro.

-Si dejaste un desastre mi casa por mí, puedes limpiarla con el mismo objetivo- dice la chica dejando a un vampiro en silencio.

De esa forma, Alucard toma la mano de su ama y ambos salen de ahí para ver el desastre que generó para complacer a su ama. Integra ya se siente un poco mejor pero al momento de tocar el brazo de su sirviente, alza su vista y por un breve instante, se imagina en él, la silueta del monstruo que siempre ha temido. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa pero desaparece esa imagen cuando Alucard, acaricia su rostro.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, llévame… sirviente.

-Como ordene, mi amo.

Así, los dos salen de la sala y se dirigen hacia esos lugares donde se encuentran las personas que fueron víctimas de Alucard. Al final de cuentas, es imposible que la líder de Hellsing muera si tiene de aliado, al temible vampiro conocido como Alucard; ya que él es el único que podría hacerlo…

Pasan unos días desde lo ocurrido, Integra se encuentra reunida con un nuevo grupo de señores que conforman la Mesa Redonda. Todos son nuevos menos Sir Island y Penwood. Walter observa que todos están sorprendidos que una chica como Integra, sea la líder de Hellsing. Alucard por su lado, observa todo desde las sombras porque se prometió así mismo, el no dejar nunca a su ama sola.

-Gracias por aceptar el honor de ser parte de la Mesa Redonda, su majestad ha de sentirse completamente halagada por esto. Yo Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, prometo que su bienestar dentro de la organización, está asegurada.

-Debo reconocer que es todo un honor que usted, sea la líder de Hellsing- responde uno de los presentes. Sir Island no se siente muy a gusto pero hará lo necesario para evitarse otro problema ya que al final de cuentas, piensa que si la chica debe de desaparecer, tendrá que ser a manos del monstruo que controla.

_Octubre 1994_

El incidente ocurrido en la mansión de Integra fue toda una noticia. La chica, al igual que su mayordomo, declaró que se trató de unas personas que trataron de acabar con ella, aunque eso conllevó a que murieran los otros miembros de la Mesa Redonda. Como es lógico, no fueron creíbles esas palabras y se prestó a otra clase de interpretaciones que no tardaron mucho en desaparecer.

Juliet está al tanto de todo eso y en ocasiones, le llama para saber si está bien. A pesar de eso, la presencia de Lugat la hace sentirse extraña y más, porque se da cuenta que ese invitado tan raro no es cualquier persona.

-Sigues leyendo sobre Hellsing, ¿verdad?- pregunta el chico mientras se sienta a su lado.

-Es mi amiga, es normal que me preocupe por ella, es un alivio que está bien- responde la chica mientras se recarga sobre él.

-Dime algo Juliet, ¿jamás has sentido algo de celos por ella? Porque tú eres una chica común y ella, es una diva, bueno… llama mucho la atención.

-A veces dices tonterías Lugat, yo quiero a mi amiga, es como una hermana para mí- responde la chica y se aleja de él pero el joven, se le interpone mirándola a los ojos.

-Pueda que tengas razón, pero siento que te da envidia,… porque piensas que es más afortunada que tú- y la abraza por la espalda- ¿jamás has pensado en buscar la manera de ser mejor que ella?

-Cállate

-Veo que sí has llegado a pensar en eso, deberías dejar que te ayude.

-¿Tú, ayudarme? No me hagas tonta, sólo eres un invitado de mi padre- comenta la chica mientras lo mira con seriedad pero Lugat la besa con delicadeza.

-Lo soy, pero me agradas Juliet, siempre he visto en ti algo maravilloso... tú padre nunca te ha comentado que si te esfuerzas, ¿puedes llegar lejos? Ser poderosa y tener influencia dentro del mundo de la política inglesa.

Juliet se queda extrañada por esas palabras, aunque no niega que esa clase de propuestas le son atractivas. La amiga de Integra siempre ha pensado que, adentrarse en ese mundo que le cuesta entender aún, le parece interesante y ver a Integra dentro de ese círculo, le hace sentir el deseo de hacer lo mismo.

-Si tanto insistes, deberías ayudarme… como dices, Lugat.

-Claro, yo te quiero ayudar en todo para que seas reconocida. Tu padre estaría fascinado por saber que deseas seguir sus pasos.

-Ah muchas gracias Lugat, eres muy amable conmigo- después de decir eso, besa su mejilla y sale de la habitación dejando sólo al chico.

Lugat toma de nuevo su apariencia normal y toma el periódico que dejó Juliet. Se sienta en el sillón y lo lee con cuidado; sonríe un poco al ver la foto de la chica para después, suspirar sobre algo que trama.

-Bueno, todo por ahora está saliendo a la perfección… nadie sospecha que estoy dentro de la casa de esa Juliet. Al menos tengo la libertad de investigar con calma a Hellsing- mira de nuevo la fotografía de la líder- y atacar en el momento adecuado, aunque creo que sabré como hacerlo… ay Alucard o mejor dicho… mi estimado Conde Drácula, el fijarse en tu ama te hace vulnerable, quien lo creía de ti... tan temible, sádico y violento, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… bueno, ahora mi misión no solo consiste en pagar cuentas de mafia sino que, también hacerme cargo de Hellsing, en especial de su arma secreta. Sin tu presencia, dejarás libre el camino de muchas personas.

De esta forma, Lugat deja el periódico en la chimenea para que se queme lentamente, la fotografía de Integra junto con un ser más alto que ella, de cabello negro y gafas oscuras; se quema en las llamas del fuego incandescente… esperando lentamente el momento de convertirse en realidad.

**Fin del capítulo XVIII**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos!!! Es un gusto verlos de nuevo en esta actualización!!! Sin importar que se vive un momento delicado en México… aquí les traigo, un nuevo capítulo de esta historia!!!!

¿Qué les pareció? Creo que ha sido de los capis más sádicos que he escrito en esta historia. Alucard dio con todo para acabar con esos corruptos y bueno, creo que fue un poco raro que Integra cayera en esa trampa pero…. Vamos! Sir Island estuvo estudiando la situación por mucho tiempo, por eso tardaron mucho en lograr ese objetivo. Creo que se dieron cuenta que, también es un capítulo MUY largo (en Word, con arial 10 y espacio normal, son 12 páginas!!!). Por otro lado, también se observó un poco sobre Walter y su pasado, así como su posible relación con los nazis esos de Millenium… ¿qué les pareció?

En fin, tal parece que las cosas no se quedan aquí porque Lugat, ya está viendo la manera de causar otro problema a Integra y Alucard ¿Qué será? ¿Qué plan tiene en mente? ¿Tendrá que ver con su verdadera apariencia? Esto y más, en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia!!!

Bueno, creo que hemos llegado a la parte más importante de esta historia, ya verán a lo que me refiero cuando se suba el siguiente capítulo, por ahora, prefiero que se queden con el misterio pero creo que mas de uno, ya sabe a lo que me refiero…

En fin, de nuevo agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por su apoyo a la historia. Sus comentarios son de vital importancia, así como sus preguntas que muchas de ellas, les respondo con todo gusto, aunque sé que en algunas ocasiones, les dejo con más suspenso, como el contenido de la caja que Alucard le regalo a Integra, misterio que se resolverá más adelante. Jejejeje en fin, es momento de irme y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de esta historia!!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito


	20. La verdadera apariencia de Alucard

**Capítulo XIX: la verdadera apariencia de Alucard**

_Febrero 1995_

Lentamente las cosas van cambiando… la vida, las personas y el mundo. Es posible que para muchos, no sea muy notorio pero solo basta con observar los diarios y percatarse que todo, está mostrando características que en el pasado, no se veían con regularidad.

Lo que corresponde al mundo aristocrático, la joven líder de Hellsing se ha convertido en el centro de atención. Le falta sólo un año para decidir libremente si desea seguir ocupando ese lugar o bien, buscar a alguien que la reemplace pero al parecer, no ha cambiado de idea. A lo mejor se debe a que con la asesoría de Walter, ha generado grandes cambios dentro de la organización. Al mismo tiempo, los nuevos miembros de la Mesa Redonda la toleran más al grado de pensar que, está superando todas las expectativas.

Mientras eso pasa, Integra se convierte lentamente en una hermosa mujer. Sus ojos zafiros como el hielo, observan lentamente los cambios que se van presentando desde el momento que dio muerte a esos hombres que trataron de matarla. La chica de cabellos rubios impone cada día más con su porte, elegancia y seriedad que le permiten analizar las cosas, así como tomar de mejor forma, las decisiones que se le impongan.

Todo es perfecto, Integra nunca se había sentido tan bien como ahora. La Mesa Redonda la respeta y coopera de mejor manera a la hora de trabajar, vive con el mayordomo que la trata como a su hija y… convive con el vampiro de nombre Alucard.

El nombre de su sirviente simplemente la hace sonreír. Esto generalemte, es algo muy raro en alguien como ella; pues nadie, tiene el honor de verla realizar esa clase de gestos. Las cosas entre ella y Alucard van mucho mejor de lo que esperaban los dos; son demasiado cercanos que, Alucard siempre está con ella como una sombra: en la escuela, en las fiestas, en cada sitio donde pudiese estar su ama. Ella evita ser demasiado obvia pero en su interior, disfruta cada momento con su sirviente. El vampiro sólo con ella, se transforma en otra persona; la caballería y la cortesía, son sus principales etiquetas al momento de tratarla. El respeto y la devoción, son su segundo comportamiento cuando están en público aunque sabe que, sin importar la forma de comportarse, ella lo disfrutará.

Así, las cosas parecen tan simples pero la realidad era que, el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian. Alfred, quien en un inicio deseaba estar cerca de Integra, lentamente se aleja de ella hasta el día en el que decide llamarla y darle una mala noticia…

La chica al escucharlo, no duda en ir tras él y, tan siquiera darle una digna despedida. Tras hablar con él, le pide a Walter que la lleve hasta donde está el aeropuerto. El sirviente de ojos rojizos no duda en acompañarla, algo que la chica ya no le puede evitar.

-Si no te conociera, diría que eres demasiado posesivo- comenta Integra al subir al auto; Alucard queda a su lado y cruza sus brazos en señal de que no le contestará todas sus dudas.

-No sé por qué te quejas si realmente, te agrada mi presencia… me da tristeza por el humano- comenta mientras cierra sus ojos un momento.

-Eso me sonó a que irás para burlarte de él, porque nunca le dejaste que se acercara a mi- dice la chica en tono molesto aunque Alucard, no le hace caso.

Integra solo le sonríe y no tarda mucho en llegar al aeropuerto, donde Alfred parece que espera a su gran amiga y, a su gran amor.

Walter prefiere esperarlos a las afueras del lugar, por lo que Integra se siente extraña porque el vampiro está cerca de ella; le hubiera gustado estar sola para pensar en lo que dirá. No pasa mucho cuando llega corriendo hacia la zona donde Alfred, espera el vuelo que lo llevará a un nuevo destino,

-Alfred, no pensé alcanzarte- musita la chica ligeramente agitada. El chico la observa con gran sorpresa, al grado de regalarle una sonrisa- dime ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? No pensé que en algún momento tuvieras que irte de aquí.

-Lo siento Integra, solo que… tampoco deseo interrumpirte- y se acerca a ella hasta tomar una de sus manos y besarla con delicadeza- estos últimos meses has estado de un lado a otro y, casi ni te veo. Ni siquiera vamos a dar la vuelta después de clases.

Cuando escucha eso, Integra no hace más que bajar la mirada: el chico se siente mal porque se siente asilado de la única persona que en algún momento, fue como una amiga y ahora, como un amor totalmente imposible. Alfred toma su mentón con delicadeza y acaricia ligeramente su rostro, Alucard desde lejos, se siente molesto al ver esa clase de gestos.

-Lo siento tanto Alfred, la verdad que… no sé qué decir- musita la chica.

-No hay nada qué decirme, las veces que hablamos siempre me dices que quieres cumplir con el deber de tu padre y pienso que, eso es perfecto porque ahora lo estás logrando- y la mira a los ojos- el problema es que las cosas están cambiando y eso te incluye, hasta siento que sales conmigo como una especie de favor porque sé que, hay otra persona en la que piensas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando dice eso, la chica se queda sorprendida. No había nadie que no fuese Alucard que, pudiera ver más allà de lo que muestra su mirada y esos ojos zafiros de hielo; Alfred parece ser una segunda persona pero la verdad era que, el chico es demasiado observador y notaba cuando Integra menciona a su sirviente, ésta lo hace con un brillo especial en los ojos que, es imposible de no disimular.

-Alfred, no es eso… yo lo siento tanto, no quería hacerte daño.

-No lo has hecho, Integra… pero logré obtener la beca que tanto deseaba y bueno, al ver que estarás bien, me voy tranquilo- y sin pensarlo dos veces, la abraza con mucho cariño. Integra no sabe cómo reaccionar pero piensa que lo mejor sería corresponderle a ese gesto; no lo hace como un favor sino, es una forma de demostrar el cariño que siente por él.

-Me da mucho gusto que hayas obtenido la beca, supongo que debemos decirnos adiós, ¿verdad?- pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Creo que si, aunque sería más adecuado un hasta luego- y la besa en su mejilla- la verdad agradezco haberte conocido y quiero que sepas que, tú fuiste mi primera amiga y, el amor de mi vida... y bueno, te deseo lo mejor y ojalá podamos vernos, en algún futuro.

-Yo…- no sabe qué decir, algo raro en Integra pero se debe a que siempre ha sentido por él, un cariño muy especial que no iba más allá de un buen amigo. Por un lado, se siente extraña al saber que le agradó a otro chico pero por otro, agradece saberlo hasta ahora porque nada de lo que está pasando con Alucard, se llevaría a cabo- gracias Alfred, también agradezco como no tienes idea, tu existencia y te deseo lo mejor.

Para la sorpresa del chico y, del propio Alucard, Integra besa su mejilla para luego regalarle una sonrisa, Alfred se siente feliz por ello porque sabe que esas verdaderas sonrisas, son dedicadas a otra persona muy cercana a ella. En ese momento, se escucha el anuncio del vuelo que sale rumbo a París; el chico sabe que no le falta mucho tiempo y, decide despedirse de su buena amiga arrodillándose ante ella, como si fuera un caballero despidiéndose de una princesa.

- Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, le deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre. Este humilde plebeyo hará lo que sea necesario para que en algún futuro, pueda servirle…

-¡Alfred! Ya no sigas…así está bien.

-Lo siento, siempre quise hacer eso…- y toma la pequeña maleta del suelo para alejarse lentamente de ella- cuídate mucho, sólo te pido que piensa en tu felicidad... no sería bueno que una chica tan hermosa como tú, fuera envuelta por el deber y se olvide de su felicidad; no como humano... sino, como una mujer.

Tras decirle esas palabras, Alfred se va de ahí e Integra simplemente mira cómo esa persona especial, se va hasta desparecer entre un tumulto de gente. No aguanta en bajar la mirada, la verdad piensa que todo pasó tan rápido que, apenas y se dio cuenta que está perdiendo a alguien especial. Se toca su pecho y evita que eso la haga sentir peor pero eso, era una verdad que no había notado… el tiempo pasa y todo cambia, el mundo de Integra está cambiando por completo y eso incluye que, personas cercanas a ella como amigos, se vayan de su vida para que lentamente, se siga construyendo el largo camino de la vida.

En ese momento, siente una gélida mano que se coloca en su hombro, eso hace que alce su mirada y se tope con los ojos rojizos de su sirviente que la observan, con algo de seriedad. Para Alucard, ver a su ama con esa actitud es algo raro pero comprende que, es normal porque se trata de alguien especial.

-Alucard, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que… todo está cambiando.

-Es normal, no te lo quería decir pero de a poco, cada ser humano toma su propio camino y ese chico, ya tomó el suyo al darse cuenta que tú, estás construyendo el tuyo.

-Comprendo, supongo que algún día Juliet, tampoco estará a mi lado, ¿verdad?

-Es posible, mejor regresemos porque Walter- toma la mano de su ama pero nota que ella no se mueve sino que, simplemente lo observa fijamente.

-Ahora ¿te sientes contento porque no hay nadie más que se interese por mí?

-Un poco, porque siempre habrá alguien que se interese por ti.

Y de esa forma, Alucard no le permite hablar más del asunto. Es un tema que en algunas ocasiones lo han hablado y el vampiro sabe que, ella en algún momento podría interesarse en otra persona de su edad. Es raro pensar que el gran Alucard, tenga esa clase de temor pero… en más de una ocasión, le viene a la cabeza su verdad: él es en realidad, el ser que más teme su ama. Sin que lo note nadie, esa realidad que ahora detesta, le rompe por completo la existencia; últimamente, solo tiene ojos en esa niña que lo liberó años atrás.

En el camino de regreso, ninguno de los dos dice palabra alguna, cada uno está en su propio mundo y eso, pone en alerta a Walter, quien los mira desde el espejo retrovisor. En su interior piensa que algo pasó entre los dos y, lo mejor será dejarlos solos. Integra piensa un poco sobre lo que ha pasado en su vida y, sin que se dé cuenta Alucard, ella lo mira. El vampiro por su parte, piensa algunas cosas a futuro, temiendo el momento en el que su ama se entere de su verdadera apariencia porque desde lo más profundo de su ser, piensa que será determinante para los dos. Tanto puede resultar algo beneficioso, como puede ser fatal para un lazo que lentamente, se hace más fuerte cada día.

_Marzo 1995_

Las cosas siguen su propio curso, Integra en ocasiones recibe alguna noticia de Alfred pero sabe que con el paso el tiempo, será más complicado hasta perderle el rastro por completo. En lo que respecta a su gran amiga Juliet, algunas veces se quedan de ver y pasan un rato agradable aunque Integra piensa que, Juliet también está cambiando y que en algún momento se irá de su lado.

-Dime Juliet, sonará tonto lo que te diga pero tengo curiosidad… ¿siempre seremos buenas amigas?

-¡Pero qué cosas dices!- dice Juliet- claro que siempre lo seremos, es más… cuando me case, serás la primera en recibir mi invitación.

-Acaso me estás diciendo que ¿ya hay alguien en tu vida?- pregunta Integra con algo de curiosidad.

-Se puede decir que sí, se trata de un conocido de mi padre que vive en estos días en la casa. Es demasiado amable conmigo, un día te lo presento.

-Eso espero, ¡eh!

Integra recuerda la última vez que se vio con ella, le parece algo lejano y al mismo tiempo reciente. Le deja con curiosidad saber sobre la persona que hace feliz a su amiga; juega de manera distraída con la pluma que tiene en sus manos hasta el grado de caerse al suelo. Integra se maldice así misma por lo torpe de sus manos aunque al momento de acercarse al objeto, siente la mano de un ser oscuro y totalmente encantador: Alucard.

-Ten más cuidado, Integra- y levanta la pluma para dársela, luego se sienta sobre la mesa- no sabía que te interesara lo que pase con tu amiga Juliet.

-Estúpido vampiro, claro que si… es normal que me preocupe por ella- responde algo molesta al percatarse que, su vampiro estuvo espiando sus pensamientos.

-Mi amo, le recomiendo que deje de preocuparse por esa clase de cosas, hay mucho por hacer en la organización…

-Eso lo sé, pero no entiendo el por qué tu insistencia a que no me preocupe por mis amigos…

-Porque quiero que a veces, pienses en otras cosas… por ejemplo, la decisión que tomarás el año que viene.

-Ya sé lo que quiero.

-Me gusta la seguridad con la que lo dices.

Y con eso, Integra se queda callada, Alucard le sonríe de una manera que, no se sabe describir lo que quiso demostrar. Hay un momento de silencio entre los dos, la chica es quien lo rompe cuando se levanta de su asiento.

-Será mejor que me vaya a revisar algunas cosas de la escuela, a menos que me quieras ayudar con la tarea de cálculo- cuando está por dar el primer paso para retirarse, Alucard toma su mano y la jala de tal manera que, la acorrala a la pared y la mira fijamente, con deseo.

-Alucard… ¿qué haces?- pregunta Integra un poco extrañada.

-Nada, solo deseaba verte mejor- acaricia su rostro para luego besarla de manera apasionada. Al inicio, Integra no sabe si rechazarlo pero debe de reconocer que ese atrevimiento suyo, la hizo sentir extasiada.

El vampiro se sorprende un poco al ver que su ama no se opone a su juego. Ella lo mira fijamente y le corresponde al gesto para después abrazarlo por el cuello, permitiendo que su vampiro rodee su cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Los dos se observan uno al otro, como si estudiaran el siguiente movimiento hasta que Alucard decide lamer ligeramente el cuello de su ama, generándole una extraña sensación que la hace sonrojar.

-Alucard… bas… basta…

-No me lo pidas… sé perfectamente que te agrada- una vez más la mira a los ojos y la besa. La chica nota que es un gesto distinto a los otros, por lo que piensa que es el mejor de todos. Alucard percibe esa satisfacción y comienza a acariciarla de forma distinta, ya no con cuidado sino…más serio, como si no le importara la reacción de su ama.

Sus dedos cubiertos por esos guantes blancos, acarician delicadamente el cuello de su ama y baja lentamente para llegar a su pecho. Su sonrisa pervertida le hace dar a entender a Integra que, al fin, se nota que es una mujer

-Eres un maldito pervertido.

-Me gusta que lo digas y más, con ese tono supuestamente molesto- y sin decirle más, le quita el saco a la chica y acaricia con suavidad, uno de sus pechos. Integra se siente extraña, jamás había percibido algo como eso, es como si las manos de su vampiro despidieran una electricidad que la hace reaccionar…una sensación que le agrada por completo.

-Me dices pervertido pero… no te quedas atrás, Integra- esas últimas palabras se las dice en su oído de forma sensual, de forma que Integra sonríe y se abraza a él. El vampiro la carga y la pone sobre el escritorio.

-¿Realmente te soy atractiva?- pregunta de pronto la chica, Alucard sonríe divertido para luego besarla.

-Demasiado,… me haces tanto desearte, tú eres mi perdición. No me importa si eres la nieta de ese bastado de Abraham pero simplemente, te quiero y te deseo para mí: me pone demasiado celoso ver que otros humanos se te acercan o te miran.

-… eres celoso.

-Tratándose de mi tentadora ama, lo soy…- y le desata el moño de su corbata, Integra lo observa a los ojos y siente como si estuviera bajo un hechizo del que no desea romper. Alucard ya le tiene media blusa desatada y besa con delicadeza su cuello y de ahí, sus pechos; ella trata de quitársele de encima pero se rinde y se aferra a él, mientras acaricia su cabello azabache.

Lentamente las caricias del vampiro van bajando hasta llegar a la entrepierna de su ama, ella lo mira de una manera que, Alucard no sabe como descifrarla; los dos se pierden en la mirada del otro hasta que, se escucha el sonido de la puerta. Integra se levanta sobresaltada y trata de aclararse la voz.

-Señortia Integra, ¿me permite pasar?- dice Walter desde el otro lado de la puerta. Integra observa que él mueve la perilla y trata de arreglarse la blusa aunque en sus mejillas, todavía persiste ese sonrojó que llegó al grado de una excitación, gracias a su vampiro que sonríe satisfecho.

-… ¡No!... no hace falta, tomaré la llamada desde aquí… yo… gra… gracias.

Walter se extraña ante la respuesta de su ama y prefiere dejarla sola, posiblemente se le venga en la mente que estaba algo ocupada con su vampiro. De esa forma, se escucha el teléfono de esa oficina e Integra, lo toma para atender la llamada; se sienta en la silla mientras que Alucard, la abraza por la espalda,… deleitándose con el suave aroma de orquídeas de su ama.

-¿Si? ¿En qué puedo servirle?- pregunta con algo de seriedad en sus palabras. Al escuchar una voz tan conocida, se queda en completo silencio; Alucard nota el cambio de actitud de la chica y opta por acercarse al auricular del teléfono.

-Tiene mucho tiempo sin escucharte, Integra… creo que es sorpresiva mi llamada porque te quedaste callada, ni que hubiese regresado del más allá.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lugat? La organización te daba ya por muerto, espero que no hables para decirme alguna tontería porque mando a Alucard para que te termine por matar- las palabras de Integra suenan frías, aunque sus pensamientos están confusos.

-Ay, claro que no… de hecho, no he hecho nada raro en este último tiempo pero… me gustaría verlos a ustedes dos,… a Alucard y a ti- Integra se queda extrañada ante esa proposición, el vampiro de rojo desea tomar el aparato pero ella, se lo impide.

-¿Qué deseas con nuestra visita?

-Integra, ¿nunca has sentido curiosidad de saber la razón por la que un vampiro como yo, ha podido escapar, en más de una ocasión de Hellsing? En fin, son muchas las cosas las que deseo decirles… así como la razón principal por la que Juliet es mi principal víctima…

-¿No tienes a Juliet contigo, verdad?- pregunta la chica algo molesta.

-En absoluto, solo quiero verlos a los dos… esta misma noche, a las afueras de Londres. Y como última recomendación,… solo lleva al vampiro esclavo… nada de soldados o cosas así.

Al decir eso, Lugat termina con la llamada. Los dos se quedan en silencio por un momento. Alucard piensa que se trata de una sucia trampa y mira a su ama, diciéndole que no se lo tomara tan a pecho.

-Al o mejor podemos encontrar algo interesante, Alucard… además, estás conmigo y eso, me hace sentir que estoy a salvo contigo. Cuando estoy a tu lado, sé que no hay peligro alguno.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Alucard no hace más que tomar un poco de aire y hacer una leve inclinación, en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con su petición. Integra asiente ante ese gesto y sale de ahí, dejando a un vampiro…preocupado; por alguna extraña razón, piensa que el resultado de esa visita, tendrá un final con mal sabor.

Walter observa a Integra que se encamina hacia su habitación, nota que entra al lugar para buscar algo abrigador, por lo que la sigue. La chica nota su presencia y le sonríe, dándole a entender que se trataba de algo secreto.

-¿Saldrá a estas horas? ¿No cree que és un poco peligroso? Puedo llevarla, señorita Integra.

-No Walter, muchas gracias… Alucard irá conmigo. Te veo después- tras decirle eso, se acomoda la gabardina verde oscuro y al mismo tiempo, se arregla el cabello para después salir de ahí. Walter piensa que algo no está bien y, decide que estará alerta a lo que pase.

Minutos después, Integra se encuentra en el jardín mirando las estrellas que lentamente aparecen en la noche que se acerca. No pasa mucho cuando siente una sombra que se le acerca. Alucard está presente y la mira, tratándole de decir si realmente es necesario cumplir la petición de ese vampiro.

-Vamos Alucard, el deber nos llama.

-Como ordene, mi amo- y toma a Integra en sus brazos para desaparecer de la mansión.

A las afueras de Londres, en lo que parece ser un viejo castillo; Lugat espera ansiosamente a sus invitados. En esa ocasión, no ocupa su apariencia de niño sino que, es la de ese joven de cabello rubio y ojos rojizos, quien viste de blanco. Mientras espera a sus visitas, recuerda algo que pasó unas horas atrás, una conversación con Juliet…

_Juliet se encuentra caminando por los pasillos de su casa, parece que está tranquila aunque en su interior, se pregunta si su amiga Integra está bien. No ha tenido noticias de ella desde unos meses y eso, la pone nerviosa aunque piensa que posiblemente, se deba al trabajo que tiene. Ella se enteró de lo ocurrido con la Mesa Redonda cuando aparecieron en los periódicos, las fotografías de ese masivo homicidio._

_No se da cuenta por donde anda hasta que choca con Lugat, quien la mira con una sonrisa y ella, no disimula un sonrojo._

_-Ten más cuidado, no sabía que te tuviera tan pensativa el incidente de la casa de Hellsing._

_-Es normal, Integra es mi amiga y me preocupa su bienestar… aunque a veces hable con ella, son mínimas las ocasiones que nos vemos._

_-Ten en cuenta que ella es la líder de esa organización, con el paso del tiempo dejarán de verse. Te recomiendo que comiences a ver otras cosas más interesantes- comenta Lugat mirándola a los ojos._

_-Supongo que en eso si tienes algo de razón… ¿tú no me dejarás sola? En ti he visto a alguien en quien pueda confiar._

_-Ah,… gracias, me siento halagado por eso- toma un poco de aire para luego acariciar su larga cabellera castaña- también me agradas y descuida, no me iré de tu lado._

_Ella lo abraza y Lugat, sonríe discretamente hasta que la chica se separa de él y lo observa. Juliet se acerca a él y no sabe qué hacer, cómo reaccionar pero no se lo piensa dos veces y besa al vampiro de apariencia joven. El no-muerto corresponde al gesto y se acerca a su oído para decirle algo._

_-Yo puedo ayudarte a llegar lejos pero antes de eso… quiero decirte un pequeño secreto._

_-Un… ¿secreto? Dime por favor, puedes decirme lo que quieras- comenta Juliet con curiosidad, Lugat se sienta a su lado mientras pasa su brazo por la cintura de la chica para que ella, coloque su cabeza sobre su hombro._

_--Verás, soy muy cercano a tu padre porque… bueno, él desea que te ayude a llegar lejos o mejor dicho, que sigas sus pasos- y lentamente, va tomando su apariencia verdadera. La chica se queda sin palabras y se aleja de él rápidamente pero Lugat, no la deja._

_-¡Aléjate de mí! ¿Cómo es posible que seas… tú?... eres un peligro…_

_--Juliet, no te haré nada, de hecho… ya no haré nada porque dejé de perseguirte- comenta el vampiro con algo de tranquilidad en sus palabras- tú y tu padre me salvaron la vida hace poco y… bueno, quiero recompensarlo protegiéndote._

_-¡No! Me estás mintiendo,… déjame en paz…- cual va siendo la sorpresa para la chica que, el vampiro la besa de nuevo._

_-Confía en mí, te conviene que tú y yo seamos amigos… puedo ayudarte a ser mejor que Integra._

El vampiro observa que se acercan dos siluetas, recuerda perfectamente que a Juliet no le agradó la idea de saber que el chico que estuvo cuidando… no era más que su antiguo secuestrador. Por otro lado, se siente feliz de saber que logró convencerla y más, cuando el padre de la chica le dijo que Lugat, no era una mala persona sino era su guardián. Juliet al final, no hace más que aceptarlo aunque no sabe que ese vampiro está por acabar con su amiga y su sirviente.

-Veo que no tardaron mucho… eres muy eficiente, Alucard.

-Deja de hablar y dinos de una buena vez lo que tramas con todo esto- responde el vampiro de rojo con algo de molestia en sus palabras. Él está por dar un paso cuando Integra, lo detiene y ella es quien se acerca a Lugat.

-Lugat, ¿qué quieres obtener con nuestra presencia? Sé que Juliet no está contigo…

-Lo sé, debo decir que ahora, ella no está en mis planes, por lo que puedes estar tranquila- se acerca a ella para tomar su mentón y mirarla fijamente. Integra se siente aborrecida por ese gesto de tal manera que, Alucard se acerca pero se detiene cuando la chica lo mira con frialdad- tengo otros planes mejores…como éste.

Al decir esas palabras, la chica trata de escapar pero Lugat, la mantiene prisionera y al final, los dos desaparecen de la entrada del castillo. Alucard se queda paralizado ante ese hecho, no podía creer que ante sus ojos, su ama desapareciera y más, de una forma tan sencilla. Su mirada se torna molesta, llena de ira; no iba a perdonarle por esa humillación porque le daba a entender que se trata de un juego…

-_Dime Conde, ¿qué pasaría si acabo con tu ama?... no sabía que el ser más sádico cayera ante el encanto de una mujer y más, si es descendiente del ser que te hizo esclavo-_ se escucha una voz y Alucard mira por todos lados para saber de dónde proviene.

-Realmente ¿piensas que me harás perder la cabeza con un juego tan sucio como este? Solamente te estás ganando que te haga mierda y mandarte directo al infierno- responde con ira el vampiro.

-_Mi deber es acabar con Hellsing, no importa el método que utilice… esa fue la orden_- contesta la voz en tono burlón, haciendo enojar más al vampiro_- además anhelo ver la perdición del vampiro más poderoso del mundo. Un ser como tú, no merece la eternidad… has caído bajo, sirviendo a los humanos…_

-No sé por qué lo dices si tú eres igual, je… no tienes derecho a humillarme, eres un vampiro barato.

-_Alucard… o mejor dicho... conde Drácula, dice demasiadas tonterías. Se nota que el vivir con esa humana te ciega por completo, te ablanda… das pena._

Alucard no lo piensa dos veces y saca la casull de sus ropas para disparar al aire. En ese momento se escucha un ruido y el vampiro nota que caen algunos pedazos de vidrio o mejor dicho, de un espejo. Nota que está siendo víctima de una broma de pésimo gusto y decide entrar al castillo para salvar a su ama y de paso, darle la paliza de su vida a ese Lugat para que deje de molestar.

Camina por unos minutos por el largo pasillo del lugar, dándose cuenta que está completamente oscuro pero eso, no es problema para él debido a su condición vampírica que le hace ver en la oscuridad. La verdad no entiende la insistencia de Lugat, lo único que tiene claro es que lo ha tomado a la ligera en los últimos años; ese ser que ya detesta, sabe demasiado…

-Ese desgraciado,… nadie se mete conmigo y menos con mi ama- dice para sí mismo- no ganas nada con que reveles mi verdadera apariencia, je… - se queda en silencio; no puede decir eso porque sabe a la perfección las consecuencias que conllevaría eso. Recuerda por un breve momento la razón por la que Sir Arthur lo selló,… piensa que ¿Podría pasarle lo mismo si Integra se entera que él, es el conde Drácula? Su cabeza trata de convencerlo que eso, sería una exageración, tomando en cuenta que su ama ya no es débil pero… los miedos humanos, siempre harán más débil al más fuerte…

Se detiene para tranquilizarse, es la primera vez que está tan perturbado pero sabe que ella estará bien y que pronto saldrán de ahí. Esto mismo le hace pensar que le tendrá que decir la verdad, antes de que toda la felicidad por la que ha pasado con ella, se haga pedazos, al igual que un cristal que se hace añicos.

Decide caminar hacia el pasillo que lo dirige a las escaleras, sus pensamientos solo se centran en el bienestar de Integra. Quien viera en este momento al vampiro, sería imposible reconocerlo, jamás se preocupa por algo que no sea él mismo y ahora, teme desde el fondo de su ser que lo alejen de la única persona –y humana- que lo soporta y sobretodo, lo comprende. Alucard no se cree que sea ahora tan "dependiente" de alguien, suena raro pero eso percibe al buscar en cada rincón, rastro alguno de ella.

Mientras eso pasa, Integra se despierta lentamente y lo que ve enfrente suyo, es la silueta de Lugat que mira hacia el cielo; los dos se encuentran en la parte más alta de ese castillo, la torre que no tiene techo y solo se encuentra la bóveda estrellada. La chica se levanta de un solo movimiento y se sorprende de ver a ese vampiro, y sin que se de cuenta su raptor, saca una pistola de sus ropas pero… siente que Lugat se la arrebata, al grado de lastimarle la muñeca.

-Intentas eso y mueres aquí mismo.

-¿Qué quieres exactamente? Alucard te hará pedazos- dice Integra mirándolo de manera desafiante, Lugat sonríe burlón ante eso. Le sorprende ver a la chica tranquila, posiblemente se deba a que confía completamente en su sirviente.

-Esa mirada, quien diría que hace unos años me tenías miedo- musita el vampiro mientras toma un mechón de su cabello para olerlo, eso asquea a la chica de tal forma que se aleja de él- ¿Por qué confías tanto en ese tal Alucard? no se si sabes que nosotros, los vampiros solemos actuar como los demonios,… podemos engañar a cualquiera con tal de obtener lo que deseamos.

La chica no le dice nada, no estaba de humor para escucharlo o bien, responderle a sus reflexiones. Lugat al darse cuenta de eso, toma el mentón de ella para mirarla a los ojos, Integra le escupe y eso, el vampiro la avienta de tal manera que su cabeza, choca contra la pared y se sienta mareada.

-Se,… perfectamente eso pero… Alucard es mi sirviente y juró servirme, así como son de mentirosos… también son fieles- responde la chica y mira que a su lado, está el arma que anteriormente tenía. Ella la toma con su mano sana y le dispara, Lugat se queda sin palabras y no hace más que atacarla…

Cada momento que pasa, la paciencia de Alucard se pierde entre la oscuridad del castillo. Sus ojos rojos muestran una intensa sed de matanza y venganza, en su interior se mantiene la incertidumbre del bienestar de su ama, así como el temor de que su peor secreto fuese revelado. No pasa mucho que se encuentra con un grupo de gouhls, los cuales mata sin permitir que ellos reaccionen; se encuentra molesto y un aura negra lo rodea mientras que su instinto, le pide ese excitante deseo carmín.

-¿Dónde estás Integra? ¿Dónde la tienes bastardo Lugat?- su tono es oscuro, lleno de ira, tan grave que impone; Alucard está perdiendo el control y eso, es un punto a favor para su enemigo. Integra escucha la voz de su sirviente, y sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa. Mira por todos lados para tratar de encontrarlo, siente una gran desesperación al no verlo y… un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al escuchar una vez más, esa tétrica voz.

Lugat se siente maravillado por generar en ese vampiro, una reacción en la que falta poco para que se pierda por completo el control. De esa manera chasquea los dedos y él, junto con Integra, aparecen en una habitación donde sólo hay espejos. El lugar no es muy grande pero lo más sorprendente es que: Alucard es el espectáculo de la noche.

La líder de Hellsing mira la forma en la que su vampiro la busca, nota el sentimiento de enojo de sus ojos así como la mirada de un verdadero asesino, un monstruo que anhela sangre y venganza porque su ama desapareció. Ella fija su mirada en Lugat, quien le sonríe dándole a entender que lo mejor está por comenzar.

-Disfruta del espectáculo- hace una reverencia y desaparece. Integra por su lado trata de salir pero nota que esa habitación, no tiene puertas o ventanas…

-Alucard…

El vampiro de rojo mira a Lugat que lentamente aparece. Su enemigo comienza a envolver el lugar, en una especie de niebla negra, la cual hace más oscura la sala; Alucard le grita reclamando lo que le pertenece.

-Es deprimente escucharte, loco por una humana…

-Te mataré estúpida basura- apunta su arma hacia Lugat- prepárate para morir- y sin pensarlo dos veces, Alucard corre a gran velocidad y dispara en el pecho de Lugat; éste sonríe con burla y parte en dos al vampiro con una daga que le inserta con todas las fuerzas. El nosferatu se enfada más con eso y envuelve a su víctima en la materia oscura con ojos, el otro no-muerto intenta escapar hasta que desaparece.

Alucard lo encuentra de nuevo y coloca su brazo sobre el cuello de Lugat, no le falta mucho para fracturarle el cuello hasta que, su enemigo desaparece. El rey no muerto se paraliza ante esa acción, no entiende como era posible que ese monstruo, no se dejara matar por él…

En ese momento, la neblina se disipa y cual va siendo la sorpresa de Alucard que, sus ojos se enfocan en un bulto que yace al fondo de la sala…

-Estás tan obsesionado con la humana que, no te diste cuenta que jamás lograste atacarme- dice Lugat con los brazos cruzados detrás de Alucard- …acabaste con ella.

-…- sus ojos se abren de manera desorbitada, el bulto está cubierto de carmín y completamente destrozado-… no.

Las palabras de Lugat son ciertas, al fondo está lo que aparentemente, es el cuerpo de Integra. Alucard está en estado de shock, no entiende lo que está pasando pero tiene claro que… ella está ahí, sin vida…; aprieta sus puños mientras su rostro toma una apariencia mucho más terrorífica, es como si estuviera cambiando de apariencia. Observa a su víctima con un fuerte deseo de matarlo y hacerlo sufrir hasta el último instante de su miserable existencia…

Integra desde el otro lado, comienza a temblar; nunca en su vida había sentido algo como eso, y se abraza así misma. No entiende lo que pasa, desea gritarle a Alucard para que se de cuenta que todo es un engaño bien planeado pero no,… sus pensamientos están bloqueados, el temor lentamente la carcome hasta el grado de cerrar sus ojos y tocar su cabeza con sus manos.

-_No, no pude estar pasando esto…_- y escucha una especie de gruñido por parte de su sirviente, lo que hace que fije su mirada hacia los espejos, haciéndola temer más.

La apariencia de Alucard ha cambiado casi por completo; su rostro presenta una mirada adicta a la muerte, sádica... una apariencia distinta, idéntica a la de ese pasado que tanto intentó ocultar: Conde Drácula. Integra logra reconocerlo inmediatamente y sus piernas, no le responden; es la primera vez que siente el verdadero miedo, sus pesadillas se hacen presentes con esa presencia.

Ella no lo entiende, tiene del otro lado de esa habitación, al ser que tanto ha temido. No le entra en la cabeza que su Alucard y Drácula sean la misma persona; oculta sus ojos zafiros con algunas lágrimas con sus manos porque no lo cree, sus ilusiones y todo aquello que ha vivido se hace trizas mientras Alucard ataca a Lugat y lo tortura de la forma más sádica que existe, disfrutando cada momento de ese sufrimiento; el carmín que va dejando lo excita más…

Integra no puede más y grita, jamás imaginó sentir el verdadero miedo y terror de ver a su sirviente en ese estado, con esa apariencia que siempre evitó. Lugat en ese momento está gravemente herido, así como cubierto de ese líquido carmín… mira divertido a Alucard, quien se acerca lentamente para matarlo por completo.

-… lo… logré- Alucard se detiene por un instante al escuchar eso, Lugat se levanta mientras toma la apariencia de una materia oscura parecida a la de su oponente.

-…te mataré…- musita Alucard con una mirada psicópata.

Se lanza al ataque y termina por hacer pedazos a Lugat quien grita de forma ahogada, así como la sala se hace pedazos por completo. El nosferatu de ojos rojizos ve cómo su presa desaparece pero algo hace que se detenga y, el rostro casi deshecho de Lugat, sonríe de manera que le da a entender que, no lo matará tan fácilmente. Un brillo dorado es el que envuelve lo que queda de Lugat, como si se tratara de un sello o algo parecido; eso le permite al vampiro desaparecer, dejando todo un desastre.

Alucard está confundido, no tarda en reaccionar a manera que, golpea con todas sus fuerzas los escombros del lugar. Nunca nadie lo ha hecho sentir así,…se burlaron de él, usaron lo que más desea y…

Los ojos rojizos del vampiro se fijan al fondo, todavía mantiene esa apariencia tan tétrica y camina un poco para notar que, había una habitación aparte. Alucard mira los espejos hechos trizas pero al fondo, alguien que desea nunca haber estado ahí.

Integra tiembla por el miedo, Alucard se sorprende de verla ahí… viva y sin rasguño alguno; trata de dar un paso pero ella, se aleja hasta chocar contra la pared. El vampiro lo comprende, Lugat había encerrado a su ama en esa sala para que fuera testigo de su verdadera apariencia, y reconociera que el conde Drácula, es realmente Alucard.

-In….Integra…- no sabe qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. Su ama era testigo de todo lo que pasó, había visto su verdadera apariencia. Le parte el alma ver cómo esos zafiros lo miran con miedo, aberración… la misma mirada de hace años; los mismos ojos de la prometida de Sir Arthur, se hacen presentes. La pesadilla se hace realidad una vez más.

-¡Aléjate! ...- grita su ama con terror.

**Fin del capítulo XIX**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Espero que hay sido de su agrado este capítulo!!! Una vez más memorias se actualiza!!

¿Qué se pude decir al respecto? Uy, hemos llegado al capítulo tan esperado pero ¿qué pasará ahora? Tal parece que Integra no le agradó nada esa verdad y Alucard pues… creo que ya lo temía y ¿qué hará? Ah, creo que con esto muchos odiarán más a Lugat…

Sinceramente no hay mucho que decir al respecto, solo que me gustaría saber sus comentarios sobre este capítulo. También agradecer su espera, creo que muchos han estado esperando esta parte, jejejeje pero bueno, todo es gracias a ustedes por su interés en esta historia!!!

En fin, muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, me animan a seguir adelante. En esta ocasión actualizo desde temprano porque hoy 15 de mayo (día del profe, al menos en México), no hay clases. Ah,... creo que por esta ocasión, quiero dedicar este capi a las personas que incitaron a que escribiera fics, hace ya muchos años. Por desgracia, ya no me acuerdo de sus nombres pero sus historias de _Rurouni Kenshin_ (Samurai X), sobretodo quien se enfocaba en Saito, me animaron para iniciar a escribir algunas líneas…

En fin, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización. Creo que dejé el capi en un momento muy interesante… no me odien! Cuídense mucho!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	21. Realidad y Decisión

**Capítulo XX: realidad y decisión**

Todo pasó de manera sorpresiva, no existe una explicación adecuada a lo que pasó la noche anterior. En la mansión de Hellsing solo se percibe la tensión, la confusión y la duda, sentimientos que mantienen a Integra mirando a la nada mientras se encuentra acostada en su cama.

Jamás se ha sentido tan mal como en este momento, no tiene ganas siquiera de levantarse para ver el sol del nuevo día. Parpadea un poco mientras pasa por su mente, esos recuerdos que todavía la atormentan; se levanta de golpe para tocar su frente y cubre sus ojos con sus manos mientras trata de consolarse.

_En el castillo que está a las afueras de Londres, el silencio está presente. Integra mira con verdadero terror a Alucard, quien se siente sorprendido por lo ocurrido. El vampiro trata de acercarse a ella pero se aleja, hasta evita que la toque… no desea nada de él, ni una mirada, ni una sonrisa… sólo lejos de su presencia atemorizante._

_-Integra…_

_-¡No!... me das miedo- y le apunta con el arma al vampiro, Alucard no sabe cómo reaccionar; jamás había visto a su ama con esa actitud._

_-…espera…_

_Y sin pensarlo mucho, la chica dispara pero por lo asustada que está, la bala choca contra la pared. Alucard trata de calmarla pero ve que es imposible, ni siquiera intenta dar otro paso porque su ama no lo quiere así… lo detesta._

_Integra lentamente se aleja de ese lugar y sale corriendo del castillo. Walter ya la espera ahí, pero le impresiona ver a su niña tan mal… como si hubiera recibido una mala noticia; una reacción parecida a cuando su padre murió: seria pero en sus ojos muestra que no está nada bien; algo la perturba desde el fondo de su corazón_.

La chica de ojos zafiros decide levantarse y se dirige al espejo, nota que no durmió en absoluto porque se le notan un poco las ojeras, así como la hinchazón de sus ojos a causa de las lágrimas que derramó. Esto último la deja extrañada, desde que su padre murió, no se había sentido tan mal como ahora.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la presencia de Walter, quien entra con una bandeja de comida y algo de jugo recién hecho; le preocupa ver a la chica tan extraña… pues está mirando a alguien completamente desconocido para él. Integra fija su mirada zafiro hacia él y éste, le regala una pequeña sonrisa que tranquiliza un poco el malestar de ella.

-Me alegra que despierte, ha estado así toda la mañana, ya son más de las doce- musita el mayordomo en tono preocupado- ¿cómo se siente?

-No sé Walter,… no entiendo cómo me siento- dice la chica mientras toma el vaso con jugo y moja sus labios para luego dejarlo en la bandeja- Lo mejor será vestirme, seguro que ya están todos reunidos.

-Señorita Integra, hoy por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no hay una reunión con la Mesa Redonda, le recomiendo que se tome un descanso- comenta Walter al sentarse en una silla.

-Posiblemente sea lo más adecuado… por favor Walter, déjame sola.

-Como ordene, ¿no cree que debería ver a Alucard? Está peor que un…- no termina de hablar porque Integra lo interrumpe.

-¡No quiero saber nada!

De esa manera, el ángel de la muerte no hace más que irse de la habitación de su ama. Al cerrar la puerta, libera un suspiro que denota su preocupación con la chica que considera su hija, así como la actitud con la que vio a Alucard luego de ir por su ama.

_Al estacionar el automóvil y llevar a Integra a su habitación, Walter mira por momentos la silueta de un Alucard que parece una simple sombra que vagabundea por toda la casa. El mayordomo nota que el vampiro trata de estar lo más alejado de todo, así como evitar que lo vean…_

_-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Walter con algo de severidad en sus palabras._

_-… escapó una vez más ese bastardo de Lugat, no me creo que se me dificulte acabar con él- dice de pronto Alucard mientras se sienta en una silla._

_-No es eso, ¿qué les pasa a los dos?_

_-Walter… ¿hasta cuándo estarás tan pendiente de Integra?_

_-Es casi como mi hija, ¿qué le hiciste? Le pregunto por ti y dice que no quiere saber del tema y te detesta._

_Al decir eso, el ángel de la muerte parece que encontró la causa del malestar de ambos. Alucard mira hacia otro punto y de alguna forma, evita el tema. El hecho de pensar que su ama lo vio con miedo, terror… como si se tratara de un horrible monstruo, lo destroza por completo._

_-Integra sabe mi verdadera identidad._

_-¿Qué cosa?... ¿sabe que eres el conde Drácula?- pregunta algo sobresaltado, el vampiro simplemente asiente ante esa pregunta. Walter de esa forma lo entiende por completo, tenía el conocimiento de que Integra le teme a ese ser que su abuelo, derrotó tiempo atrás. Lo más extraño para él, es que Integra nunca se enteró de ese detalle: que Alucard es el resultado de una larga serie de experimentos que fueron hechos en Drácula… dando a entender que ambos, son la misma persona._

_-¿Por qué le teme? Integra no le tiene miedo a nada- pregunta de pronto el vampiro con un dejo de molestia y tristeza en sus palabras._

_-…Alucard, creo que se debe a que… su padre le contaba todas las anécdotas de su abuelo- explica Walter mientras toma un poco de aire- aunque la verdad pienso que, es porque de alguna manera… tu verdadero yo, representa la perdición de Hellsing._

_Las palabras de Walter son ciertas, Alucard también lo entiende porque sabe que su existencia, de alguna forma representa una carga para el líder de Hellsing, por lo que da a entender que, dependiendo del tipo de líder… el arma de la organización puede llevar o no, a la felicidad y la desgracia de su amo. _

_-Supongo que hay que esperar lo peor ahora… -dice Alucard mirándolo a los ojos, Walter cierra un momento sus ojos para luego mirarlo y responderle a esas palabras._

_-Creo que debiste decirle la verdad antes pero… ahora deben buscar la manera de arreglar las cosas- son las palabras de un mayordomo que está preocupado por los dos- es importante si realmente quieren que las cosas estén estables. No te quiero alertar Alucard pero… si no hablan, puedes terminar siendo sellado._

Esa conversación despierta a Alucard, quien se encuentra dentro de su ataúd y mira a su alrededor. Su mente está completamente perturbada, debido a esos hechos que todavía rondan por su cabeza. De esa manera, coloca su mano sobre su frente para tratar de olvidarlo todo pero se da cuenta que, es completamente imposible.

Alucard sale de su ataúd para sentarse en su cómoda silla que tiene cerca de él. Sus movimientos son los mismos que los de un fantasma, un alma en pena que camina por el mundo terrenal mientras busca el perdón celestial. En mucho tiempo, el nosferatu no se había sentido tan… miserable, no había sentido en mucho tiempo la sensación de malestar.

El vampiro trata de calmarse un poco, así como el ordenar sus ideas para estudiar la situación con mayor seriedad. Tal parece que, no le afecta el que haya dejado escapar a Lugat; más bien, las acciones que tomó para que Integra, se diera cuenta de su verdadera apariencia. Todo eso, le da como resultado una trampa bien planeada que ninguno de los dos –amo y sirviente- se percataron a tiempo. Esto último pone de malas a Alucard, ya que siente que se ha debilitado en los últimos años.

-Preocupado y frustrado por una humana, de verdad que eres patético Alucard- se dice para sí mismo mientras que sus labios, forman una sonrisa extraña. No puede evitarlo y suelta una carcajada que resuena por toda la habitación. El sonido de ese gesto es extraño, la risa no demuestra el malestar que siente en su interior sino… es como si se burlara de todo lo que le pasa en ese momento.

El vampiro se detiene unos segundos después, se debe a que ha entendido que sin importar que cambie de nombre o apariencia, ese terror que genera en cualquiera, sigue presente. Desde lo más profundo de su interior, le emociona saber que ha conocido la debilidad de su ama; Integra siempre se muestra seria y que nada la afecta pero ahora, demuestra que al final de cuentas, es una humana como todos los demás seres.

Se levanta de su asiento y camina por los alrededores, todavía piensa sobre ese fabuloso descubrimiento pero con el paso de los minutos, esa euforia se transforma en un malestar que acongoja a Alucard: está perfecto que siga ocasionando temor porque él, disfruta en observar ese sentimiento en sus víctimas pero… ¡se está tratando de su ama! ¡De su Integra! El no-muerto está recordando el rostro de la chica que lo liberó, de quien le demostró que todavía hay una luz en la eternidad a la que fue castigado por su rebelión ante Dios. Los ojos zafiros que tanto le fascina ver, se los imagina con lágrimas cristalinas que lo desgarran porque ella es su ama; aunque él la desea, anhela protegerla y seguirla como su fiel sombra…

Todos esos sentimientos y emociones son algo desconocidos para él; ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que, él se sintió así.

-No debería sentirme así,…- se dice para su propia persona- es una humana como los demás, no es alguien del otro mundo como imaginé…- musita mientras observa las gafas que ella le regaló tiempo atrás: el primer obsequio que recibió de las manos de Integra- lo siento tanto mi Integra, jamás desee verla mal por mi persona… por mi verdadera apariencia, yo solamente anhelo protegerla y estar a su lado. A lo mejor es mejor que esto sea así, yo soy el peor enemigo de tu familia y tú, mi ama…debería odiarte y alegrarme que me temas pero… me siento miserable.

Era la verdad, Alucard reconoce que esta situación lo pone de mal en peor. ¿Quién diría que alguien como él, pudiese desmoronarse porque su ama sabe la verdad? Lo único que teme es que todo acabe, porque todos esos años han sido los mejores para el vampiro…los más felices.

-¿Realmente puede existir la felicidad para mí? Te preguntaría a ti… ente divino, ¿Dios? Realmente ¿mi condena conlleva a no buscar siquiera la paz en mi interior? Si me quitaron todo en el pasado, ahora por ser quien realmente soy… ¿perderé al único ser humano por el que daría hasta mi propia existencia? Si es así, no dejaré que nadie… ni ¡tú! Me la quiten de mis manos- grita Alucard lleno de furia.

Por otro lado, Integra camina lentamente por los pasillos de la mansión. Su mirada es totalmente inexpresiva porque su interior está hecho un desastre: el dolor es demasiado que no puede evitar sentirse mal. También agradece que no haya trabajo en ese día porque la verdad, no siente las ganas de llevarlo a cabo, es como si se sintiera decepcionada de ella misma.

_-Él después de todo es un monstruo… un individuo que debe ser aniquilado porque perturba la paz,… es el ser que nunca podría siquiera, intentar desaparecer, ¿o sí?_- piensa la chica hasta detenerse frente a una puerta tan peculiar: la oficina privada.

Con algo de dudas, Integra abre con cuidado la puerta de ese lugar y entra lentamente para darse cuenta que, el sitio está a oscuras. Busca el apagador para encender las luces y nota que, nadie ha estado ahí; por un breve momento se imagina a su vampiro sentado con los pies sobre la mesa y esa sonrisa tan encantadoramente burlona, que le dedica a modo de bienvenida.

-Integra, deja de imaginarte cosas- se reprime así misma. Se acerca hacia uno de los libreros y, busca algo que la haga encontrar una respuesta a su malestar. En teoría, una líder y más de una organización como la de Hellsing, no debe sentirse mal por saber la verdadera apariencia de su sirviente… eso es considerado como una traición y se merece un castigo pero Integra, se siente incapaz de pensar en esas cosas tan terribles.

Para ella, no es común sentirse mal, sobretodo porque se había prometido el ser fuerte en todos los aspectos aunque en esta ocasión, es imposible porque se trata de alguien que desde el fondo de su ser, ha sentido algo muy especial desde el primer momento.

La líder de Hellsing encuentra el viejo diario de su padre; agradece no tener cerca a Alucard porque siempre se lo quita o, busca una excusa para que no lo lea ¿por qué? Esa es una de las muchas preguntas que surgen en su cabeza, cuando pasa eso. Integra de esa forma reconoce que desde siempre, su sirviente le ha ocultado cosas. De esa manera, comienza a hojear algunas páginas y encuentra relatos que nunca en su vida, imaginaba leer con la letra de su padre.

Sir Integra descubre secretos que nunca pensó en saber. Ahora que ella sabe la verdadera identidad de Alucard, entiende a la perfección que en el momento que Drácula fue derrotado por su abuelo, éste le dio la oportunidad de salvar su miserable existencia si se unía a él; porque lo que más anhelaba, era acabar con todos los monstruos que atenten contra la vida humana.

Drácula al parecer, aceptó arrepentido pero nunca se imaginó que sería sometido a duros experimentos para obtener un estudio mucho más detallado de la existencia científica de seres como él. Su nombre clave es Alucard, así lo nombró Abraham desde el inicio y con ello, existe una compleja serie de conjuros que evitan que el arma secreta de la organización perdiera el control y sobretodo, que no se rebelara ante su amo… es así como fue sometido, el gran rey no-muerto.

La joven líder sabe que en los últimos dos años, ha estado aprendiendo algo de conjuros y hechizos; esto se debe a que el poder de Alucard, se libera por sellos. El único que le falta por dominar por completo es el famoso sello cero; el cual, se supone que permite a Alucard utilizar sus poderes por completo.

-… entonces, si hubiera dominado desde antes este sello ¿hubiera descubierto que Alucard y Drácula son la misma persona?- es la pregunta que se plantea-… de ser así ¿siempre he vivido en el engaño?

Arthur jamás le dijo con exactitud quien era Alucard, la única ocasión que le habló del individuo que está en la parte subterránea de la mansión, fue en su lecho de muerte. Integra solo supo que eso de ahí, podría salvarla algún día pero… tampoco sabía que podría ser su felicidad o desgracia.

-¿Por qué lo liberé? Por qué tiene que ser Drácula? El ser que mas temo es quien me ha estado protegiendo este tiempo y lo peor… es que ¡es quien me ha dado felicidad! ¡NO PUEDE ESTARME PASANDO ESTO, NO PUEDO PORQUE ME TRAICIONÓ… PUDO DECIRME ESE DESGRACIADO QUEN ERA….!

Realmente está enojada, sobre todo con ella misma porque siempre vivió en el engaño de que su sirviente, quien era el resultado de investigaciones que se han ido desarrollando, desde finales del siglo diecinueve. Por una parte, sí estaba en lo correcto pero, le faltaba el detalle que Alucard es el presente de Drácula.

Revisa todavía algunas hojas del diario y nota que hay algunas que fueron arrancadas. Ella piensa que posiblemente, se trata de algunos datos que no necesita saber aunque… igual, fueron quitadas a propósito. Unas páginas posteriores a las que ya no están, llaman la atención de Integra porque se menciona un extraño conjuro que su padre, alguna ocasión usó. Su hija revisa que se trata del sello que puede dormir a su sirviente.

-¿Sellar a Alucard?- se pregunta mientras lee que, su padre lo usó para mantener dormido al vampiro, supuestamente porque ya no era necesario su poder.

Esto último deja pensando a Integra, en su interior se siente mal por aceptar y… estimar al ser que considera su enemigo. Desde que tiene memoria, su padre le ha enseñado a no tener compasión por los vampiros, así como con otras criaturas que se atrevan a perturbar la vida pacífica de los humanos. Es en estos momentos cuando ella se lamenta de su destino y de su deber; por otro lado, se siente desdichada porque la persona en la que confiaba totalmente, resultó ser un engaño… un mentiroso que de seguro, busca su confianza para después, acabar con ella y ser libre de nuevo.

Los pensamientos de Integra, hacen que sus ojos zafiros se llenen de lágrimas una vez más; si, la líder de Hellsing está llorando porque no sabe qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Por ahora no tiene el deseo de verlo, prefiere maldecirlo mientras que ella, se considera como una tonta por caer tan bajo…

Su soledad es interrumpida cuando escucha el teléfono, al inicio se asusta un poco porque estaba concentrada en esa oscuridad que la perturba que, ni se enteró cuando Walter le anuncia que tiene una llamada. De esa manera toma el aparato y recibe la llamada; cual va siendo su sorpresa que escucha una voz femenina que conoce a la perfección.

-Integra, ¿te encuentras bien? Walter me dijo que no has salido de tu casa en todo el día y que si no fuera por él, estarías en cama…

-Juliet,… me agrada saber de ti…- trata de disimular la tristeza que tiene en su interior pero su amiga, lo nota a la perfección.

-No te engañes a ti misma, a veces es bueno dejar que las emociones nos envuelvan.

-Aún así, me siento demasiado mal… no sé qué hacer, me siento traicionada y no puedo verlo a la cara porque me molesta tener su presencia cerca.

-… amiga, si quieres voy a tu casa y hablamos con más calma.

-¡No! Mejor así, sabes que detesto que me vean así… tú ¿qué harías si, la persona que más estimas, resultara ser el individuo que más temes con todo tu ser?

Cuando le pregunta eso, Juliet se queda en silencio unos segundos, los cuales se hacen eternos para Integra. La chica de ojos esmeraldas toma un poco de aire y mira que enfrente suyo, se encuentra Lugat, que parece satisfecho con lo que hizo anteriormente. Juliet se siente extraña ante la pregunta y aprieta una de sus manos con fuerza porque le da coraje lo que escucha.

-Integra, haz lo que realmente te digan tus sentimientos… sólo ten en cuenta que lo que hagas, puede afectar tu presente y futuro- la voz de Juliet es dura, algo raro en ella e Integra, se da cuenta de eso.

-… no te entiendo…

-Es demasiado fácil, si tanto te importa alguien, debes aceptarlo tal y como es, lo que queiro decirte es. que no debe de importarte en absoluto su pasado- responde con algo de frialdad en sus palabras, luego se aclara su garganta para seguir hablando con ella- a veces hay que buscar la felicidad propia sin importar que eso se oponga con lo que está a tu alrededor, Integra… piensa bien, ¿de acuerdo?

De esa manera, Juliet termina la llamada. Integra está completamente en silencio mientras analiza cada una de las palabras, dándose cuenta que ya no puede contar con ella como antes. Muchas cosas debe de hacerlas por su cuenta; o mejor dicho, Integra debe hacerlo sola si quiere lograr algo.

Así, le pasa por su mente el deber que le dejó su padre. Ella es líder de Hellsing porque aceptó la responsabilidad de acabar con los monstruos, en especial, los vampiros que pongan en peligro la vida de los humanos y de la corona inglesa. El deber, palabra que resuena en sus pensamientos y en su ser, hacen sentirla peor.

-Se supone que Alucard es mi enemigo y… no puedo sentirme bien si no está conmigo…- se dice para sí misma- es mi mejor compañía- se limpia sus ojos con lágrimas- no puedo traicionar a mi familia, no puedo engañar a mis propios… sentimientos.

Esa es la palabra clave que destroza a Integra. Desde años atrás, ha sentido algo especial por Alucard, tanto es así que no quería que otro hombre que no fuese él, la besara por primera vez, que la hiciera sentir sensaciones propias de una mujer casi adulta. De la misma forma, era en la única persona en la que podía confiar ciegamente;… en su forma de ser, en su poder… en su todo.

-No puedo soportarlo, no puedo darme el gusto de sentir algo por el peor enemigo de mi familia- se aprieta en su pecho, el dolor es demasiado para ella- no puedo ser una Hellsing si… lo amo- esas dos palabras las dice de forma inconsciente, al grado de tapar sus labios con una de sus manos.

Integra no sabe qué hacer, ahora ya no se trata de la apariencia de Alucard sino, las consecuencias que conlleva el sentir alguna clase de estimación por él. Se toca su cabeza mientras piensa en la mejor solución para su malestar, fija su vista en la cajita de madera que el vampiro le regaló cuando le dio su primer beso. Sus ojos demuestran furia al verla, deseando tomarla entre sus manos y hacerlas trizas al igual que sus ilusiones, por el mero hecho de darse cuenta que está cometiendo una verdadera locura.

Su puño golpea el escritorio y decide buscar otros libros donde pueda encontrar la solución perfecta a todo. No tarda mucho en encontrar un libro que contiene conjuros de diversos tipos y que ella, nunca en su vida había visto. Integra revisa con gran rapidez cada una de las páginas hasta encontrar, el conjuro que usó su padre para sellar a Alucard.

-Así no puedo ser feliz, lo… lo siento Alucard, debo regresarte a donde perteneces, no puedo imaginarme lo que pasará en el futuro si sigues aquí….yo puedo sola con mi deber, y me es imposible soportar tu presencia- el tono de su voz es frágil, está aguantando las ganas de llorar y lee con cuidado las instrucciones para llevar a cabo… lo que puede ser su decisión final…

Walter por su lado, está muy preocupado por los dos. Él se encuentra en la cocina mientras prepara la cena de esta noche, aunque hace todo mecánicamente porque su preocupación, se centra en Alucard y en Integra.

-_Me siento mal por lady Integra, creo que su padre debió decirle la verdad en su momento… nunca había visto a mi niña tan destrozada, ni siquiera estaba así cuando su padre murió_- piensa el mayordomo en lo que pone un poco de sal a la comida- _no puedo hacer nada, solo observar… espero que Integra no se arrepienta y Alucard,… no pierdas la esperanza, también mereces un poco de lo que se conoce como felicidad, al menos que sea como un calmante para la agonía que llevas dentro por la eternidad en la que vives._

Y sigue cocinando hasta que percibe una silueta que se dirige a la parte subterránea de la mansión. Walter se da cuenta que se trata de Integra, porque su largo cabello de oro la delata. Él camina un poco y decide detenerse porque por esta vez, no quiere involucrarse más en ellos… el ángel de la muerte sabía perfectamente que esta situación, se presentaría algún día; asunto que sólo ellos dos, deben resolver…

Integra camina rumbo a la celda donde está Alucard, sus pasos al inicio son algo inseguros porque no sabe si esto, es lo más adecuado pero cuando llega a la parte subterránea, se siente más segura porque algo que detesta… es el engaño y Alucard, de alguna manera le ocultó quien era realmente… y eso incluye, su deber.

Alucard mira hacia la nada hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe, lo perturba y sonríe para ver que se trata de su ama. El vampiro desaparece ese gesto al verla tan seria,… decidida…

-Alucard

-Integra, es un placer tenerte aquí…-musita extrañado el vampiro y más, cuando nota un libro que le parece familiar.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? Tú eres el temible conde Drácula, no sé por qué mi abuelo te perdonó la vida, si se supone que debes morir como los otros vampiros…

-Mi ama,…. – esas palabras lo hieren profundamente. De manera extraña, el vampiro no tiene el valor de hacerle algo a Integra, dando a entender que ella, es la única que le permite rebajarlo a un monstruo…su palabra se está convirtiendo en ley para él, al grado que la cumple al pié de la letra.

-¡Responde sirviente!- Integra está muy enojada, defraudada; Alucard trata de acercarse a ella de nuevo pero se detiene al ver el libro.

-Debo sellarte, un ser como tú, no mereces caminar en este mundo…lo siento Alucard.

El vampiro está completamente paralizado, no lo podía creer… nunca se sorprende de nada ni le afecta pero tratándose de su ama, se siente mal y lo único que conoce de esperanza, se despedaza. Jamás pensó que su ama llegara a tomar esa decisión y todo porque, él es Drácula.

-Integra ¿estás realmente segura?

-Demasiado, y no debí acercarme tanto… de seguro que lo planeaste para engañarme y así…. Buscar tu libertad, ¿verdad?

-No, Integra… sé, sé que debí decirte esto desde el inicio pero… algo que no deseo es verte mal, sabía que temes a mi yo del pasado…

-¡Cállate sucio vampiro!

-¡Humana estúpida!- alza la voz el vampiro mientras comienza a perder la paciencia- me decepcionarías si por esto… tratas de sellarme- y sin pensarlo dos veces, ríe con todas sus ganas- hubiera dejado que te mataran hace cinco años, pero no lo hice porque tú eres mi deber… ganas no me faltaron de matarte porque eres la nieta del humano que me derrotó pero… no lo haré porque soy fiel a ti.

Esas palabras dejan en silencio a Integra, al grado que deja caer el libro al suelo y mira fijamente a Alucard, quien posa sus ojos rojizos en los de ella. Los dos se quedan en silencio por un breve momento, como si esperaran que cualquiera de ellos, hablara primero.

-No seas mentiroso,… no te creo… no puedo creerle a un vampiro.

-Sólo escucha Integra, no puede estar así… acepta la realidad en la que vives y en la que te estás involucrando sino, eres una mentirosa.

-¡Deja de insultarme, Alucard! No tienes derecho de hacerlo… y, no te perdonaré porque me ocultaste esto….

-No lo hagas si no quieres- responde con frialdad- después de todo, eres tan cobarde como ellos, como tu abuelo y tu padre,… que desdicha… me das lástima.

-Yo te detesto, por eso pienso que es mejor que te selle- y toma el libro para abrirlo en la página adecuada- no debí liberarte hace cinco años, y puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda.

El vampiro se da cuenta que ella habla en serio, de tal manera que baja su mirada y luego suspira un poco. Lo que más detesta, es estar sellado porque sigue vivo pero no puede moverse, es estar en una especie de coma y eso, lo considera como algo muy frustrante porque su eternidad es mucho más mortífera.

-Integra… sólo quiero decirte una cosa más.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Antes que lo hagas,... solo quiero decirte que debes estar completamente segura, una vez que me hayas sellado, nunca más podrás liberarme… sólo podrá hacerlo algún descendiente tuyo.

La chica lo mira fijamente, eso nunca lo había leído y… de alguna manera la hace dudar. Piensa que si hace eso, nunca más podrá ver a Alucard, ni siquiera sentirá su presencia todas las noches que vela su sueño o bien, la cuida desde las sombras; agarra con fuerza el libro mientras sonríe un poco…

-Gracias por la advertencia, lo tendré en cuenta a futuro…

-…- Alucard simplemente cierra sus ojos, teniendo la oportunidad de atacarla y matarla pero no soportaría hacer eso. Si se trata de Integra, hasta destruiría el mundo con tal de robarle una sonrisa, una caricia… un beso… todo por tenerla a ella.

Al parecer no había escapatoria alguna, las cosas están por terminarse mientras Integra comienza a leer el conjuro que sellará una vez más a Alucard. El vampiro observa a su ama, mostrando una mirada de compasión… pidiendo a gritos que no cometiera el error del que se arrepentirá a futuro.

-Lo siento Alucard- responde a la mirada de él, mostrándole esos zafiros con odio y decisión.

**Fin del capítulo XX**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Es bueno regresar una vez más a esta actualización de Memorias!!!

¿Cómo vieron el capítulo? Dramático, verdad?, quien diría que Integra saldría con la idea de sellar a Alucard. Tal parece que todo se ha complicado de manera que, se siente la tensión en la mansión…

Creo que sería interesante observar cómo ha cambiado el ambiente desde el inicio de la historia hasta este punto, todo va bien hasta que Integra descubre la verdad pero, ¿realmente lo que hace es lo adecuado? No puedo decir más porque esta decisión se verá hasta el siguiente capítulo, lo único que puedo decir que pobre Alucard, si no la amara creo que la hubiera matado en ese momento o ¿qué piensan ustedes?

En fin, una vez más los dejaré en ascuas; debo hacerlo porque si hubiera juntado esta parte con la que sigue, hubiera sido LARGO Y MUY EXTENSO. Pero bueno, prefiero que se queden en suspenso con algunas cosas, jejejeje.

Bueno, creo que es momento de despedirme, y estén atentos todos del siguiente capítulo de esta historia!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	22. Alucard e Integra II

**Capítulo XXI: Alucard e Integra II**

La mansión de Hellsing se encuentra envuelta en un aire de completa tensión. Nada de lo que pasa en este momento augura algo bueno o malo a futuro, simplemente se espera el momento de una decisión final que tendrá consecuencias para cada una de las personas que se encuentran dentro de esa casa.

En lo que respecta a la parte subterránea, dos personas se miran el uno a otro. Integra observa con total determinación en sus ojos a un vampiro; Alucard por su lado, desea desde lo más profundo de su ser, que ella cambie de idea y deje en paz esa idea de sellarlo. Todo eso se debe a que si lo hace, nunca más volverá a verla… ni siquiera apreciar sus ojos zafiros que tanto le fascinan o, intentarla acosar como lo ha hecho últimamente.

Lo que no sabe Integra es que el sello es de por vida, es decir, ella nunca más podrá liberar a Alucard hasta que existiese algún descendiente suyo; o bien, el sello se rompe cuando la chica pierda la vida. Todo eso lo recuerda el vampiro cuando leyó el diario de Arthur, le sorprende poco que Integra no lo supiera porque de saber las consecuencias antes de tiempo, nada de lo que pasa ahora, estaría ocurriendo en este momento.

Integra por su parte, está mencionado cada palabra de ese conjuro… no le falta mucho para terminar y sellar a Alucard pero algo le detiene lentamente. Por su cabeza, pasan todos esos hermosos momentos que ha pasado con su sirviente desde el momento que lo liberó.

-_¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto? Esos momentos,… no Integra, no debes dudar, esto es lo más adecuado para todos…_- piensa para sí misma aunque eso la hace detenerse. Mira al vampiro que está de pié esperando su destino final y, eso la confunde.

Alucard solo está de pié enfrente de ella, no hace ningún intento por escapar. En su interior piensa que era inevitable porque después de todo, él es la maldición de Hellsing: Abraham hizo demasiadas cosas con él para que al final, lo dejara en una oscura celda. Arthur fue el primer líder de Hellsing en usar la fuerza de Alucard para llevar a cabo alguna clase de misión pero al darse cuenta que se trata de una amenaza, opta por sellarlo. Integra por su lado, lo libera para salvarse y ahora, quiere sellarlo porque le teme al darse cuenta que, se trata del gran conde Drácula,

El vampiro trata de entender si eso, es una razón válida, comprende y le molesta que el padre de la chica, lo haya hecho con él porque lo consideró un peligro para su familia; esas son ironías de la vida porque Arthur mismo, le hizo prometer que en el futuro, él cuidaría de su hija… aunque eso no incluya querer desearla para él solo.

La chica de rubio se detiene por completo, tira el libro al suelo y toca su cabeza mientras trata de borrar esos recuerdos que la atormentan. Ya no sabe si lo que hace es lo más adecuado, no entiende si es mejor sobreponer a su deber o ser feliz. De esa manera, Integra debe entender que lo que decida a futuro, será determinante para su bienestar.

-No puedo con esto,… he traicionado a mi familia,.. y a mí misma- dice la chica- no puedo ser una Hellsing, no… y lo peor de todo es que si te sello, me sentiré mal toda mi vida.

-…- Alucard abre sus ojos y mira a su ama en el suelo mientras cubre sus ojos con sus manos-… tú no eres así, no has hecho nada…

-¡Mentira!... mi deber es acabar con todos los vampiros y monstruos… porque ellos son malos pero contigo no puedo hacerlo y eso que… que ¡tú eres Drácula! El vampiro más peligroso, temible… los he defraudado a todos…

Alucard se da cuenta que su ama está completamente confundida y sin importarle nada, se acerca a ella y cuando su mano está por tocar su hombro…

-¡No me toques! ¡Aléjate! Eres detestable… ¡un monstruo! Y no merezco ser la líder de Hellsing y menos si tengo un aprecio hacia alguien como tú…- y en ese momento, la chica se levanta y mira una de las copas que tiene su sirviente en una mesita. Toma una de las copas para hacerla pedazos y, se queda con un pequeño fragmento que lo acerca a su brazo.

El nosferatu se queda helado a lo que pasa en este momento con su ama, jamás pensó que ella… Sir Integra, fuera capaz de cometer una locura como esa. La mente de ella es un completo caos porque perturba por completo al vampiro, todo lo que percibe lo hace sentir mal, ni siquiera puede darse el gusto de burlarse de ella porque también se siente mal, se siente destrozado por dañar a su ama de esa manera.

En ese momento, Integra toma el fragmento de vidrio y lo acerca a su brazo; cierra por un momento sus ojos mientras siente cómo un líquido carmín corre por su muñeca. Alucard percibe ese deleitante aroma que lo paraliza por completo. En su interior piensa que Integra ha sobrepasado todos los límites que él se imaginaba, eso lo excita y al mismo tiempo le recuerda su deber y su más anhelado deseo: protegerla y estar con ella hasta su fin. No iba a permitir que una tontería como su apariencia, fuese determinante para alejarse de ella.

Alucard se acerca a ella y le quita el fragmento de vidrio que ha herido su delgado brazo. Sus ojos se enfocan en el hilo de sangre que le llama la atención e Integra, está completamente sorprendida por la acción de su sirviente, trata de alejarse de él pero ve que es imposible y más, cuando su vampiro bebe con cuidado ese liquido que tanto desea.

Ella siente un ligero cosquilleo por ese extraño gesto, al grado que se sonroja un poco. Alucard saborea un poco de ese elixir tan deleitante para su fino paladar y, fija sus ojos rojizos como el fuego en los zafiros de ella. Su ama no sabe qué decir o hacer aunque no hace más que, dejarse abrazar por él.

Los fuertes brazos de su vampiro la rodean mientras que ella, rompe en llanto y se aferra a él. Integra tiene en claro que lo que estuvo haciendo, era un error muy grave; desea con todas sus fuerzas la compañía de su sirviente, del único ser que realmente confía aunque se trate del temible Drácula. Al mismo tiempo comprende que si Alucard se trata de esa personalidad tan abominable que detesta con todas sus fuerzas, entonces conoció un lado de Drácula que jamás odiaría… sino todo lo contrario, adora y respeta.

Tal parece que, a Integra ya no le importa quién sea realmente Alucard. Solo desea que él, no se vaya de su lado; razón por la que se aferra aél al grado que genera en su vampiro, una sonrisa de su parte para después, alejarla un poco y mirarla a los ojos.

-Una mujer fuerte como usted mi amo, no debe pensar en cosas tan débiles como es el quitarse la vida… si usted hace eso, yo la seguiré hasta el fin del mundo. Su palabra es la única ley, si no me lo ordena, jamás me alejaré.

-Alucard,… yo… cómo… no sé cómo pude pensar en hacer eso- musita la chica mientras se limpia sus lágrimas- no puedo odiarte ni detestarte porque eres Drácula.

-Siempre he sido Drácula, si sientes algo por este humilde vampiro es porque lo estás aceptando tal y como es- responde con algo de seriedad en sus palabras, Integra solo asiente ante eso- eres una humana que superara todas mis expectativas, no entiendo por qué estuviste por quitarte la vida… - y besa con mucha delicadeza su muñeca herida- por esta realidad, si bien que pudiste hacerlo cuando tu padre murió.

-… no lo sé Alucard, a lo mejor se debe a que confío demasiado en ti que, me dolió darme cuenta que… que eres Drácula, no entendía cómo era posible que desde el inicio haya aceptado a un ser como tú…- explica la chica sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-A lo mejor y es el destino que incita a que amo y sirviente estén juntos,… como te dije una ocasión Integra, tu palabra es mi ley, tu existencia es mi prioridad, esto mismo incluye evitar que mueras porque eres lo más interesante que se ha presentado en mi vida eterna.

La chica no hace más que sonreír ante esas palabras, sabía que en algún momento tendría que escuchar a su vampiro orgulloso. En el fondo, Integra sabe a la perfección que esas palabras, demuestran lo mucho que el vampiro la estima.

-No me puedo perdonar el tratar de sellarte,… me siento pésima y… ni que decir por las cosas que te dije hace un…- no termina de hablar porque Alucard la silencio con un beso. Ella casi de manera inmediata, corresponde a ese gesto apasionado sin importar que todavía, sea algo torpe pero su sirviente de a poco le enseña a mejorar en ese aspecto.

Los dos se quedan así por unos segundos, los cuales son eternos para ellos. Alucard se separa de ella y acaricia el rostro de su ama mientras la mira fijamente, desnudándola con la mirada de tal manera que, Integra solo sonríe como ella sólo puede hacerlo.

-Solo le pido mi ama que, no me decepcione de nuevo… usted es una humana única y eso, es lo que me incita a serle fiel en las buenas y en las malas, no me importa si destruyo al universo para robarte una sonrisa o genere una masacre para alegrarte. En pocas palabras, yo estaré contigo Integra, por siempre… y un día, quiero que seas mi condesa.

Cuando le dice eso, Integra se queda sorprendida. Nunca en su vida, había escucha esa clase de petición y lo único que hace, es una pequeña inclinación. Alucard divertido a esa reacción, se aleja de ella para arrodillarse mientras toma una de sus manos y, las besa con suma delicadeza para luego envolverse en sus ojos del zafiro brillante.

-Sir Integra, sería todo un placer para mí, que fuese mi condesa para toda la eternidad…ya que ha descubierto mi verdadera identidad… espero que pueda aceptarme tal y como soy.

-… Conde- pronuncia Integra esa palabra con algo de verviosismo aunque trata de guardar la compostura como una verdadera Hellsing- será todo un placer acompañarlo toda la eternidad. Le prometo que no lo decepcionaré y, haré que su eternidad sea mucho más interesante. Jamás lo sellaré porque me he dado cuenta que, sin importar quien haya sido en el pasado, se que puedo seguir confiando en usted,… y porque tengo claro que sin importar la decisión que tome, usted lo hará.

-Condesa, le repito que solo obedeceré su palabra, cada mandato suyo es como si fuera una encantadora melodía que me hipnotiza y me incita a llevar a cabo;…eso mismo me hace preguntarle si tomará por completo, el control de Hellsing.

Esa es la pregunta que en algún momento, Integra tendría que escuchar. Piensa que han pasado cinco años desde que liberó a Alucard y, ha pasado por muchas cosas de las cuales, la han ido transformando en una mujer de carácter y sobre todo, un humano fuerte que impresionó y cautivó al vampiro más poderoso. Al mismo tiempo, piensa que su deber no solo se trata de acabar con vampiros o lidiar con la nobleza inglesa sino que, también es buscar la verdadera felicidad y una parte de ésta, incluye la presencia de Alucard y de Walter, las dos únicas personas que considera como su familia.

De esa forma, se da cuenta que le falta mucho para cumplir con su deber, así como la promesa que le hizo a su padre de dirigir la Organización Hellsing. Apenas está recorriendo una parte de ese largo camino, por lo que su decisión es más que clara.

-Mi sirviente… o mejor dicho,… Conde Drácula- responde la chica con una mirada tan peculiar que, hace sonreír extasiado a su vampiro- cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, tomaré por completo, el control de la organización de mi familia, ¿aceptaría trabajar conmigo para cumplir con mi deber?

-Aceptaré si sólo se trata de usted mi condesa…

-Le prometo que su eternidad será placentera y bueno,… cuando cumpla con mi deber, puede hacer de mi lo que desee- esto último deja extrañado a Alucard, porque de alguna forma su ama le está ofreciendo su sangre para un futuro lejano.

-Es una oferta demasiado tentadora, Integra… ¿estás segura de lo que dices?- pregunta mientras le sonríe y ella asiente.

-Será la única forma para que sea su condesa. Eso mismo incluye que tendré que dominar por completo la liberación del sello cero, pues es el medio para que tomes tu apariencia de Drácula- y cruza sus brazos- ¿es realmente imponente como mi padre solía contarme? Digo, me lo describía de tal manera que le tenía miedo pero siendo tú… me sentiré fascinada, espero que no sea algo feo porque me sentiré decepcionada, sería una pena…

Estas palabras para Alucard, son demasiado para él y más, porque ella lo dice con cierta ironía que lo desespera. Integra sabe cómo molestarlo de manera que él, no pueda responderle.

-Soy tan imponente como usted no se lo imagina.

-Eso espero mi sirviente,... soy muy exigente- y le da la espalda mientras toma asiento en la silla de su vampiro. Su porte, es de toda una dama de la nobleza inglesa aunque se le incluye esa presencia de un joven caballero sin dejar a un lado, su apariencia femenina y sensual casi innata.

Alucard se siente fascinado por ese momento sin importar que desee matarla. Camina hasta ella y ambos quedan cerca uno del otro. Integra sonríe mientras mira el libro que dejó en el suelo y por el cual, estaba por cometer una tontería.

-Hace un momento, tenías deseos de quitarte la vida, Integra. Es maravillosa tu capacidad de recuperación- comenta el vampiro mientras toma el libro y se lo da a la chica pero ésta, lo rechaza por completo.

-No quiero saber de esto, haz con el lo que quieras, eso mismo incluye con las cosas que están en la oficina privada de mi padre. Sé perfectamente que hay muchas cosas de mi familia y de la organización que pueden ser negativas. Ya sé que me porté como una tonta hace un momento pero, comprende la sorpresa que me llevé de saber quien eras realmente. De alguna manera habías roto mis ilusiones… pero, te prometo que no pasará de nuevo.

-Espero, yo quiero que llegues lejos porque sé que no cometerás los mismos errores que tu familia y… llevarás lejos tu deber, yo te ayudaré y lo sabes bien.

-Lo sé perfectamente Alucard- y cruza su pierna- no quiero que los de la nobleza inglesa se metan conmigo, ya no puedo decir de la Mesa Redonda porque ellos saben perfectamente, quien soy yo…

En ese momento, la chica se levanta del asiento y se acerca a Alucard, quien la abraza por la cintura y ella, corresponde mientras rodea su cuello con sus brazos. El vampiro nota que ella ha crecido lo necesario, ya no es la pequeña de hace unos años.

-Yo sé que nunca me traicionarás… confío ciegamente en ti.

-También confío en ti, Integra... y sé que harás las cosas como crees que sean mejor. A mí me da igual si es algo bueno o malo

-Alucard, si quiero ser una mejor líder, eso incluye que ¿debo conocer a fondo mi familia y el deber al que estoy destinada a cumplir?

-Ya conoces todo lo que deberías saber… hasta deseas deshacerte de lo que hay en la oficina de tu padre.

-Me refiero a las raíces de todo, tengo ganas de viajar a Rumania- cuando dice eso, Alucard se queda extrañado, trata de entender la razón por la que quiere hacerlo.

-¿Qué ganas con eso?

-Saber más cosas, y quiero que me acompañes… o ¿te desagrada salir de tu cajita negra?

-Niña tonta, si me lo ordenas... te acompaño- y Alucard se cruza de brazos para darle la espalda. Una de las cosas que detesta es que ella se aproveche de su "bondad", porque es cuando se burla de él.

-Gracias Alucard- y se acerca a él para besarlo rápido- ah… será mejor que me vaya- trata de alejarse pero Alucard la jala hacia su persona.

-Lo que sea por mi ama, solo me estás provocando…

-Es lindo ver al conde molesto…

Al decir eso, Integra se lo quita de encima y camina en dirección a la puerta. Alucard la sigue y la abraza por la espalda.

-Sir Integra, mejor quédese aquí….

-Quiero dormir en mi cama, estoy cansada estúpido vampiro… ¡no he dormido en dos días por tu culpa!

-Duerme entonces en mi cajita negra como le dices- y la jala para llevarla hasta su ataúd, Integra trata de soltarse pero le es imposible- anda… estás a punto de quedarte dormida.

-¡No! Es demasiado incómodo…

-Hazlo

La chica no entiende la razón por la que debe de hacerlo pero ve que, no queda de otra. Por un lado piensa que si la ve Walter, lo más seguro será que le preguntará si todo está mejor y la verdad, Integra no tiene las ganas suficientes para explicar lo ocurrido momentos atrás. Alucard percibe todo eso al leer la mente de su ama y se siente victorioso porque su ama se quedará con él, al menos por esta noche.

Mientras ocurre eso en la parte subterránea, Walter se extraña de no ver a su ama por ahí; piensa que posiblemente, las cosas están mejor ahora. De alguna manera le da a entender que ella subirá hasta el día siguiente, razón por la que esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-Solo espero que los dos estén bien, ese par son un caso único… sin solución, claro…- en ese momento termina de limpiar el juego de té en el que supone, le iba a servir el té a su ama y lo guarda en su lugar correspondiente. Al salir de la cocina, escucha el sonido del teléfono y se encamina hacia el para tomar la llamada. Cuando descuelga el teléfono, escucha una voz que lo deja algo extrañado… al grado que sonríe con diversión.

Por otro lado, Lugat observa como una vela termina por apagarse, tras estar encendida por varias horas. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa ante ese hecho, además que sonríe al percibir que su plan había fallado… Juliet lo observa desde lejos.

-¿En qué tanto piensas?

-En que acabar con Alucard y… de paso con la líder de Hellsing, es lo más complicado que hay- responde Lugat mientras se acerca a ella- ¿no estás traumada porque haya intentado matar a tu mejor amiga?

-Integra y yo nos hemos alejado últimamente, su deber la está envolviendo por completo… y yo, solo me estoy quedando sin hacer nada- musita la chica con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, Lugat toma su rostro para mirarla con más detenimiento.

-Ah, mi hermosa Juliet no sientas eso, yo te prometí que te ayudaré a salir adelante… a que llegues más lejos que tu padre, así podrás estar a la altura de Integra, pero… ¿por qué entonces me permitiste que los hiciera caer en esa trampa barata para que Integra acabe con Alucard?

-… porque si.

Esa respuesta deja pensando en mucho a Lugat, no entiende muy bien lo que quiso decir Juliet pero algo sí tiene claro: Juliet ya no siente lo mismo por su amiga como lo era en el pasado. Esta declaración lo pone de buenas porque por su mente, pasa la idea de que eso, le daría una gran ventaja en lo que corresponde a su misión.

Lugat abraza a Juliet y le dice algo en el oído que, hace sonrojar a la chica. Ella mira fijamente al vampiro y le sonríe para luego besarlo; gesto que deja extrañado a Lugat pero termina por corresponderle.

-No me importa si trataste de acabar conmigo, total... eres un ser en el que puedo confiar. Lo único que quiero es una garantía de que llegue a ser grande,…no me defraudes, Lugat.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja… no será así mi lady, le prometo que la ayudaré con lo que desee.

Y de esa manera, los dos se quedan mirando uno al otro, pensando en lo que posiblemente pasará a futuro. Algo parecido ocurre en un lugar lejano de Londres, donde un chico de mirada tranquila mira hacia el cielo estrellado, sus labios pronuncian el nombre de una chica.

-Integra…- Alfred suspira un poco mientras sigue leyendo, lo único que desea es que todo esté bien con ella porque al final de cuentas, lo que más anhela es la felicidad de la líder de Hellsing.

En la mansión, Integra se ha quedado profundamente dormida dentro del ataúd de Alucard; éste solo se dedica a observarla, mientras acaricia con cuidado su cabello. Cada minuto que pasa, es lo más maravilloso para él… deleitarse con la silueta de su ama, su brillante cabello y esos ojos tan poco expresivos al mundo y para él, son el mundo. Integra al inicio se sentía rara al dormir en un objeto como ese pero al acomodarse lo suficiente, se da cuenta que es cómodo aunque la verdad, el cansancio la venció por completo.

-Integra,… te agradezco el que no me hayas sellado- musita tras acariciar su cabello y besar su frente- solo tú haces que mi eternidad sea interesante, y ahora que me has dado la libertad de hacer lo "adecuado" con los secretos de tu familia… nunca nadie intentará sellarme, tu organización morirá contigo y eso, incluye mi final.

Cuando dice eso, toma el libro que está en la silla y lentamente, lo quema con su poder. Ese libro, al igual que muchos otros secretos que serán destruidos con posteridad, son los que permitirán que Integra ya no tenga dudas en seguir adelante con su deber, dando por finalizada su decisión de ser oficialmente la líder de Hellsing. Alucard por su lado, le facilitará todos los caminos necesarios ya que jamás permitirá que su humana y ama, deje de darle sentido a su existencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llega un nuevo día, el sol es brillante a pesar de que el día anterior estuvo algo nublado. Integra yace todavía dentro del ataúd de su vampiro mientras que éste, la observa sentado en su silla y teniendo en sus manos, una copa con un líquido rojo carmín. Con mucho cuidado y con encanto, la bebe hasta que deja algunas gotas y luego se acerca hasta donde está su ama.

La chica está abrigada con la gabardina de su sirviente, dando a entender que no pasó frío o algo por el estilo porque es de un material muy abrigador. Alucard sonríe fascinado con verla ahí porque es raro que ella, pase más de seis horas en ese lugar, sobre todo porque es fría la parte subterránea de la casa y eso, nunca le ha gustado a ella.

No pasa mucho cuando Integra abre sus ojos, siente la mirada profunda de Alucard de manera que, lo primero que observa, es su mirada.

-Tengo pesadillas, mejor me vuelvo a dormir… estaba soñando tan bien…- musita con un tono de ironía que pone de malas a Alucard.

-Integra, no te hagas la graciosa… te recuerdo que hoy tienes una reunión con la Mesa Redonda, hace varias horas vino Walter aquí a buscarte pero como te encontrabas profunda y encantadoramente dormida, me dejó con el mensaje que a la una de la tarde, llegan los ancianos esos.

Al parecer, Integra no reacciona todavía lo suficiente y busca dentro de sus ropas su reloj de muñequera, el cual le anuncia que eran pasadas de las doce y treinta minutos.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Llegaré muy tarde! Ni siquiera he tomado un baño…- se levanta de golpe y el vampiro se ríe discretamente de ella, pues su cabello está hecho un desastre- te ordeno que no te burles de mi cabello, será mejor que me vaya a arreglar,… te espero en la sala de juntas Alucard.

De esa forma, la chica sale de un solo salto del ataúd y corre rumbo a la puerta para que después, saliera con todas sus fuerzas de ahí y… arreglarse lo necesario para estar presentable. Al llegar a su habitación, nota que sus ropas ya están listas sobre la cama y que el baño, está preparado; suspira dándole las gracias a Walter mentalmente en lo que toma un baño rápido.

Unos minutos después, sale del baño y se viste lo más pronto posible para luego dedicarse a cepillar su cabello rubio, el cual se lleva bastante tiempo porque lo tiene muy largo. Al final, Walter llega con un pequeño almuerzo y, le sorprende ver a su niña más animada.

-¡Buenos días Walter!

-Muy buenos días señorita Integra, la veo con mejor humor… no sabe cómo me alegra eso- responde mientras coloca la bandeja de comida sobre una mesita pequeña que tiene la chica al fondo de su habitación- deje que le haga el moño y le coloque la cruz de plata.

Walter toma el cinto rojo que ella usa regularmente y se lo ata con cuidado a su niña, quien lo mira de manera tranquila. Unos segundos después, el mayordomo le acomoda con cuidado la cruz de plata para luego, darle algunos toques finales a ese moño que hace juego con su traje verde oscuro.

-Todavía le quedan unos minutos, coma algo... anoche no comió nada- comenta el ángel de la mientras acerca el plato del pan tostado.

-Gracias Walter, descuide… ya me siento mucho más tranquila; es más, hoy daré la noticia de que al cumplir la mayoría de edad, ocuparé por completo el cargo de la líder de Hellsing, esa es mi decisión final.

-¿En serio? Esa es una buena noticia señorita Integra, aunque me alegra mucho más, el verla tan contenta, veo que las cosas entre Alucard y usted mejoraron, ¿verdad?

-… algo así, casi cometo una locura pero eso jamás pasará de nuevo. ¡Yo Sir Integra Hellsing, nunca más me haré sentir débil y nada me impedirá cumplir mi deber!

-¡Perfecto! Así se habla mi niña, ese es el comportamiento de un verdadero Hellsing pero también le recuerdo que ese deber, tampoco debe impedir encontrar su felicidad, como persona.

-Lo sé, y por ahora soy feliz…

Tiempo después, todos los miembros de la Mesa Redonda están presentes. Sir Island parece muy pendiente de la llegada de Integra hasta que, la puerta de la sala de juntas se abre y la líder, está presente, así como su mayordomo que pronto dejará ser su tutor, en el sentido de que ella tomará el control por completo de la organización.

-Es bueno verla de nuevo, Sir Integra… buenos días- saluda sir Island con una pequeña inclinación, Integra sonríe un poco y se sienta en su asiento.

-Para mi es todo un placer tenerlos a todos presentes, creo que no han olvidado el objetivo de esta reunión, ¿verdad, señores?

-Claro que no Sir Integra- responde Sir Penwoosd- ¿ya tiene decidido lo que hará al cumplir la mayoría de edad?

Integra asiente y se aclara un poco la garganta; después de todo, es la decisión más importante que tomará porque eso está dando un giro importante en su vida, así como su convivencia con Alucard y Walter. Nota con discreción que Alucard ya está presente, quien la mira fijamente y casi con completa devoción; algunos de los presentes se asustan al ver al vampiro ahí, sentado como si fuera un aristócrata de modales muy refinados.

-Bien, pues como decía hace un momento… he tomado mi decisión final, aunque falta menos de un año para cumplir la mayoría de edad, quiero dar mi declaración final al respecto- todos los presentes le prestan atención; sir Island es el único que no está muy contento con lo que dirá- he decidido que al cumplir la mayoría de edad, tomaré por completo el liderazgo de la Organización Hellsing, esto quiere decir que… en ese momento dejaré mis estudios y me dedicaré a tiempo completo, al deber que mi padre y su majestad, me han otorgado desde hace cinco años.

Todos los presentes se quedan asombrados por esas palabras, Alucard sonríe divertido mientras que Walter aplaude por tan decidida acción. El resto de los miembros se miran unos a otros y después, aplauden por las palabras de su líder, a sir Island no le queda de otra que reaccionar de la misma manera que los demás.

-Esto será a partir del momento que regrese de un pequeño viaje que deseo hacer a Rumania, sitio donde podré estudiar con mayor detalle, los orígenes de la organización así como el peor enemigo de mi familia…- al mencionar esto, todos se quedan en silencio, ninguno se esperó la sorpresa del viaje que desea hacer Integra. Rumania para todos representa un sitio básico para comprender a la perfección, la naturaleza de Hellsing.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo tendrá pensado ausentarse de Gran Bretaña?- pregunta sir Island en tono serio, Integra sonríe divertida a la expresión negativa de ese anciano.

-Regresaré un día después de cumplir la mayoría de edad, haga sus cálculos Sir Island, je… y bueno, dejaré encargado todo lo relacionado a la organización a mi fiel mayordomo Walter.

-En ese caso, le deseamos un buen viaje- comenta Penwood con una sonrisa en sus labios la cual, Integra corresponde casi con el mismo gesto.

Alucard observa todo desde la parte más alejada de la sala de juntas, piensa que en ese viaje podrían pasar muchas cosas. En su interior, se siente alegre porque estará solamente con su ama… nada de Walter, Juliet o los odiosos Alfred y Lugat. El último nombre lo deja con un mal sabor de boca porque recuerda que esa noche, Lugat no pudo ser acabado porque casi de la nada, apareció una especie de campo de protección.

-_Algo me dice que esto será solo pasajero,… ese Lugat ¿tú verdadero objetivo es acabarme o… desaparecer por completo a Hellsing? Eres un vampiro de mi altura, conoces mi identidad… ¿Para quién rayos trabajas realmente?... je, algún día te acabaré con mis propias manos…_

_Abril 1995_

El día es brillante, casi no hay alguna nube en Londres y es perfecto para salir de viaje. En la mansión de Hellsing todo está listo, las maletas están siendo colocadas en la parte trasera del automóvil mientras que Integra, se termina por peinar y ata su cabello rubio con un cinto de color azul marino que hace juego con una falda larga del mismo color, que combina perfectamente con una blusa blanca y un saco negro.

-Señorita Integra, ¿no se le olvida nada más?- pregunta Walter mientras le guarda el cepillo en una cajita donde se llevará sus artículos personales. La chica asiente y lo mira desde el espejo.

-Ya no se me olvida nada, ¿ya se envió el ataúd de Alucard al sitio donde nos vamos a hospedar?- pregunta la chica mientras se levanta y se encamina a la puerta de su habitación.

-Así es, el ataúd llegará a la pequeña casa que se consiguió… recuerde que una habitación de hotel es inconveniente por el tiempo que estarán ahí, y por Alucard. Todo estará allá cuando lleguen a Rumania.

-Muchas gracias Walter, no sé qué haría sin usted- responde Integra suspirando aliviada- al menos nuestra pequeña residencia fue sencilla de conseguir y comprar, Penwood nos facilitó muchas las cosas, je.

-En efecto,… pues bien señorita, es mejor que los lleve ahora mismo, creo que Alucard espera en la sala.

Así, Walter sale de la habitación de la chica y ella, mira una vez más su habitación pensando en lo que pasará en ese viaje que hará. Toma un poco de aire y sale de ahí aunque cuando cierra la puerta, se genera una pequeña ventisca que hace volar una fotografía que tenía sobre su escritorio, la cual están ella y Juliet.

Integra baja con rapidez las escaleras y mira que Alucard la espera, le sorprende verlo vestido como un hombre cualquiera: un traje negro con corbata rojo intenso; encima de sus hombres, tiene una ligera gabardina color vino. Lo que lo hace más apuesto, es su larga cabellera suelta que cae como cascada azabache sobre los hombros, así como unas gafas oscuras que ocultan sus intensos ojos rojizos.

Alucard se quita las gafas para ver a su ama, ella sonríe mientras se acerca a él y decirle que le queda bien ese look, a lo que el vampiro responde con una de sus más comunes frases orgullosas y de súper ego.

-¿Ya estás lista?- pregunta Alucard.

-Claro, aunque todos nos verán raro… llamas mucho la atención así.

-No me importa, vamos de una vez.

De esa manera, los tres salen de la casa y Walter les abre la puerta para que ambos suban al auto y el mayordomo no tarda en encender el automóvil y así, los lleva al aeropuerto. Por cuestiones de suerte, no hay mucho tráfico y llegan a muy buena hora al lugar, Alucard observa todo con algo de curiosidad pero su mayor atención es Integra, porque sus ropas la hacen ver muy bien; de manera discreta, toma su brazo y ambos se van rumbo a una zona donde no hay tanta gente.

En el camino, muchas personas se les quedan viendo, sobre todo a Alucard que es demasiado llamativo y más, porque lleva de la mano a Integra, quien parece no importarle la reacción de las personas. Walter decide mejor hacer caso omiso porque piensa que es un pequeño e interesante espectáculo que disfruta su ama y… el sirviente de la chica.

Momentos después, llegan a la parte del aeropuerto donde salen los vuelos privados. Hay que recordar que Integra tiene las facilidades para tener en su poder un avión privado, el cual está listo para despegar. Walter acomoda todas las maletas en el sitio correspondiente y saluda al piloto que espera a sus pasajeros.

-Es mejor que suban, el piloto se desespera con facilidad- comenta Walter divertido.

-Sí,… por favor Walter, cuídese y me estaré comunicando con usted. Le dejo todo en sus manos- responde Integra mientras abraza a su segundo padre, éste corresponde al abrazo de la misma forma para que después, mire con seriedad a Alucard.

-Te pido de favor que la cuides, me entero que le pasa algo y… te las verás conmigo, Alucard.

-Walter, los años te hacen daño… jamás permitiría que le pase algo.

Y así, Integra se despide de su mayordomo y toma la mano de Alucard; ambos suben al avión y entran en él aunque Integra, sale para despedirse una vez más de Walter; como una ocasión que sir Arthur, llevó a Integra de viaje a Italia y ella sale del avión dando saltitos para despedirse del ángel de la muerte.

El avión es encendido y camina para luego despegar, Walter observa la manera en la que se va la chica que considera su hija y su acompañante, que no es más que su viejo compañero de misión. Mira al cielo deseándole un buen viaje, así como dándole suerte de que encuentre lo necesario para ser una buena líder pues Hellsing. Ella necesita de alguien que realmente la ayude a cumplir con el deseo de su fundador,… alguien que logre encontrar el equilibro entre el deber y, la felicidad.

**Fin del capítulo XXI**

**Fin de la primera parte**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ah, que felicidad… este fue el capítulo XXI de _Memorias_!!!! Debo decir que si se ha llegado a este momento ha sido por gran apoyo. La verdad me siento contenta de llegar a este punto de la historia porque el que Integra supiera que Alucard el temible Drácula, es vital para el resto de la historia, bueno… en el sentido de que si Integra lo sella, la historia se acaba, no??

En fin, ¿qué puedo decir? Pues ha terminado la primera parte de esta historia. Durante estos capítulos se estuvo observando el desarrollo de la relación de Alucard e Integra. Creo que fueron 5 largos años, necesarios para que este par, encontrara una estabilidad.

Por otro lado, vemos que han cambiado mucho las cosas desde que inició la historia; y me refiero a las personas cercanas de Integra, hasta Juliet está cambiando y bueno, quien sabe qué sorpresa nos lleve esta chica que al parecer, tiene algo con Lugat ¿Qué será? No diré lo que pase con Alfred porque esta fue la última vez que apareció este chico, eso se los dejo a su imaginación.

Ah, igual les dejo a su propia interpretación la llamada que recibe Walter, aunque creo que más de uno si se entera. En fin, me siento contenta por terminar este apartado. Dentro de dos semanas –viernes 26 de junio- (para darle un descanso), regreso con la segunda parte que simplemente se llama "Rumania" y bueno, como adelanto les diré que habla del viaje de Integra y Alucard, donde les pasarán toda clase de cosas, así como se revelará el contenido de la caja de madera que a más de uno, lo tiene intrigado.

Eso sí, esta parte será pequeña, son solo cinco capítulos pero algo extensos. Después de esto, está la tercera parte, la cual consta de 10 capítulos y nos revelará ya el final de la historia; donde el suspenso, la intriga y una triste verdad se revelarán y con ello, saber hasta dónde puede llegar Integra cuando se trata del deber, sobre todo con la ayuda de Alucard. Al mismo tiempo, las cosas terminarán de manera que de paso ya, a lo que ya todos conocemos como "Hellsing"… ¿Cómo ven? Espero tenerlos para estos momentos que faltan!!!!!

Ah, también les quiero decir que, al iniciar la parte de "Rumania", _**regreso con la actualización semanal, Si!!! Como ya estaré de vacaciones para ese momento, ya todos podrán seguir la actualización cada viernes!!!!!**_

Mou, antes de que se me pase,… quiero dejar en claro que esta mini saga de 5 capítulos, ya la tenía escrita desde "semana Santa". Lo quiero mencionar porque no me gustaría que, piensen que me robé la idea del otro fic que se llama "Singhell" (uno que recomiendo ampliamente) de Aletse, pues ella también escribe sobre un viaje a Rumania. Cuando ella lo publicó, yo ya tenía la mitad de esta parte hecha, ¿de acuerdo?

En fin, creo que es todo y que mejor que dar las gracias a todos los lectores que se han acercado a esta historia, asi como sus valiosos comentarios que me animan mucho!!!! GRACIAS. Sin ellos, _Memorias_ no llegaría a este punto, así que GRACIAS!!! Y los estaré esperando para la siguiente actualización de esta historia!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito

_Este capítulo lo dedico a "Les Cousins", mis amigos con los que paso ratos agradables. También esto va dedicado para la chica más loca que me inspira a escribir locuras,.. Elena, ¿cuándo quieres que te invente otra historia, amiga chichifa?_


	23. Rumania I: Segundo hogar

**Rumania I: segundo hogar**

El avión desciende a la pista en un medio día algo nublado pero el sol, todavía se vislumbra con facilidad. Una chica de ojos zafiros observa todo desde la ventanilla de ese avión privado, suspira un poco para observar a su acompañante que observa a la nada; una persona que a simple vista, se le podría decir que se trata de un aristócrata.

Los ojos rojizos de ese ser se descubren cuando sus gafas oscuras resbalan por su nariz. Le dedica una sonrisa tan peculiar que, Integra no hace más que darle la espalda y más, cuando se siente que el avión está detenido por completo. El vampiro se levanta tras quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y se acerca a su ama, quien trata de liberarse de su cinturón.

-No sabía que mi ama a veces fuese algo… torpe- musita en el oído de la chica, mientras que Integra se maldice así misma porque no podía zafarse. Alucard no hace más que reírse y, desbrocha el cinturón. Su ama, sin darle las gracias siquiera, se levanta del asiento y camina directo a la salida.

Cuando Integra sale del avión, sus ojos muestran una total sorpresa al ver el lugar que le espera. Un ambiente tranquilo recorre todo el sitio porque a pesar de ser una zona algo concurrida, se percibe un aire de paz.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Integra- dice una voz que se acerca a ella y a Alucard, se trata de un señor más joven que Walter y muy bien vestido- es un placer tenerla en Rumania, usted y su acompañante síganme, para llevarlos a su residencia.

-Ah, muchas gracias… eh, ¿cuál es su nombre?- pregunta algo desconcertada la chica mientras que Alucard, piensa que ese humano es demasiado aburrido.

-Mil disculpas señorita, mi nombre es Roger, Walter pidió que fuera yo quien, trate de hacer de su estancia, un tiempo agradable… lo mismo para su acompañante.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias… y por favor, llévenos a la residencia, hay cosas por hacer, ¿verdad Alucard?

-Si,… pero prefiero dormir- el vampiro se ve fastidiado, sobretodo porque ha estado afuera de su ataúd por mucho tiempo y eso, lo pone de malas.

Roger mira con rareza a Alucard y trata de aclarar su mente para llevarlos hacia el automóvil. Los dos suben en él y el mayordomo, no tarda en encender el coche que los enviará hacia la residencia donde estarán viviendo. Durante el camino, la líder observa el paisaje, muy citadino pero al mismo tiempo, mantiene un aire sobrio y antiguo.

-Así que esto es Bucarest, es interesante…- musita Integra y observa a Alucard- ¿qué piensas al respecto?

-Es diferente pero el ambiente es el mismo, avísame cuando estemos llegando- y cierra sus ojos, el tono con el que lo escucha Integra, le da a entender que le pone un poco de malas estar en ese lugar.

No pasó mucho cuando todos llegan a una mansión menos grande que la de Inglaterra, aunque lo suficientemente espaciosa para Integra y su sirviente. En el momento que se detiene el auto, Alucard abre sus ojos y observa la casa.

-Creo que es un sitio bastante acogedor, Walter hizo un buen trabajo en conseguir este lugar- comenta de pronto la chica aunque Roger, sonríe divertido ante esas palabras.

-Si me lo permite señorita…

-Es mejor que te dirijas a ella como Sir Integra- interrumpe Alucard.

-Ah, de acuerdo… debo decirle Sir Integra que,… esto es una de las muchas propiedades de la familia Hellsing. También hay una casa más pequeña que está a las cercanías de Transilvania, si desea visitar esa zona, con gusto la llevaré.

-Muchas gracias.

Después de eso, Integra y Alucard entran al lugar, dándose cuenta que se trata de un sitio muy espacioso y acogedor. El decorado de la casa es bastante tradicional de la zona pero permite darle al lugar, un aire formal; tal y como le agrada a la hija de sir Arthur.

-Espero que el lugar seade su total agrado, sir Integra. Nunca pensé tener el honor de conocer a la hija de Sir Arthur, pues él solo estuvo en esta residencia una sola ocasión- explica el señor con algo de melancolía en sus palabras.

-Comprendo, para ser sincera, estamos aquí porque deseo conocer algo más de mi familia… supongo que todo está listo, ¿verdad? Me refiero a que si las maletas y caja negra de mi sirviente, ya están aqui

Cuando ella dice "caja negra", Alucard observa a su ama con deseos de matarla porque es un insulto para el único lugar donde puede dormir sin que nadie lo moleste. Roger sonríe con esas palabras y comprende de quién se trata el invitado de la chica. Este mayordomo no tiene total conocimiento de lo que pasa en Inglaterra pero de vez en cuando, habla con Walter para estar al tanto aunque en esta ocasión, tenía que saber la situación para recibir a Integra y a Alucard.

-En efecto, todo está en las habitaciones que Walter me pidió que preparara- responde Roger- la habitación más oscura es para su sirviente y la otra, para usted.

-Muchas gracias Roger, vamos Alucard… hay que dejar las cosas, yo deseo dar una vuelta a la zona- ordena Integra y ambos, suben por las escaleras mientras el mayordomo los conduce a donde serían las habitaciones.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a ellas y al final, Roger se retira para dejarlos a solas. Los dos notan que las habitaciones están conectadas por una puerta blanca. Al ver eso, Integra se queda extrañada porque no entiende la razón de eso pero Alucard, piensa que sería una idea estupenda, no tendría que atravesar paredes… para molestar a su ama.

-Tu habitación necesita más luz.

-Eres graciosa, prefiero así… aunque en algún momento te iré a buscar, tengo muchas ganas de molestarte- comenta Alucard con una sonrisa pícara la cual, hace enojar a su ama.

-Sueña, yo dejo mis cosas y me voy a caminar… ¿desea el conde acompañarme?

-No, déjame dormir- y sin pensarlo dos veces, Alucard abre la puerta que conecta a las dos habitaciones y se la cierra a Integra.

-Es una orden, acompáñame- dice con seriedad.

-No lo haré, me has tenido despierto todo el día y me pone de malas el sol- responde el vampiro desde la otra habitación.

Eso último le molestó por completo a la chica, quien abre con fuerza la puerta para darse cuenta que, la habitación está a oscuras por las cortinas que tiene. Camina un poco y nota que Alucard, está abriendo su ataúd para meterse dentro de él. El vampiro fija su vista en ella y le sonríe.

-Mejor durmamos los dos.

-¡NO! Deja de estar de pervertido, ¡quiero que me acompañes!- alza la voz mientras trata de jalar a Alucard, quien se burla de ella con una sonrisa porque no lo mueve ni un solo centímetro. La chica nota que es imposible moverlo por lo que no le queda de otra que arrepentirse y, mirar que su sirviente, se acomoda dentro de su cajita negra.

-La veo más tarde mi amo, buenas noches- y cierra sus ojos rápidamente, Integra lo mira con frialdad para que después sonría con perversidad.

-Bueno, ya que te quedas ahí… disfruta tu siesta.

Le cierra el ataúd y coloca varios libros o lo que se encuentra primero para evitar que Alucard salga de ahí. La chica se ríe divertida a su travesura y más, porque escucha que el vampiro golpea en el ataúd pidiendo una explicación del por qué le hace eso. Al final, Integra sale de la habitación y se acomoda sus ropas para dirigirse a las escaleras y así, dar una caminata por los alrededores. Roger se le acerca con curiosidad.

-¿Tiene pensado salir?

-Sí, no sé si me pueda acompañar… deseo conocer la zona.

-Puede salir por su cuenta, estamos en un sitio muy seguro… solo le recomiendo que no regrese muy tarde. Tengo el deber de preparar la cena, ¿su sirviente no la acompañará?

-No, prefiere quedarse a tomar una siesta.

De esa manera, Integra se despide del mayordomo y sale de la casa. Se da cuenta que el día está un poco claro y toma un poco de aire para después, dirigirse a buscar algo interesante. La líder de Hellsing observa que se encuentra rodeada de casas de gran tamaño, posiblemente sean casas de verano para muchos, razón por la que no ve a muchas personas por los alrededores.

-Vaya, es demasiado tranquilo… es gratificante- se dice para sí misma mientras camina a una dirección que la lleva a una zona más concurrida. Durante su camino, nota que las calles tienen muchos árboles que generan una sensación de misterio, nunca se imaginó estar en un lugar como ese. Piensa que Rumania en tiempos de Drácula debió un lugar mágico, así como algo sobrio y tenso debido al temor que generaba el Rey-no muerto- también se supone que por esta zona, debió estar mi abuelo.

No tarda mucho en llegar a una pequeña plaza, sus ojos zafiros observan cada detalle del lugar y nota que, la ciudad todavía mantiene tintes comunistas porque había pasado poco tiempo desde que se disolvió la Unión Soviética. Ella siempre está al pendiente de lo que pasa en el mundo porque muchas veces, estos hechos incitan a que los vampiros y otra clase de monstruos, generen problemas a los humanos. La arquitectura del lugar le hace recordar que posiblemente, encuentre algo interesante además de conocer algunas cosas más sobre su familia.

El lugar en el que se encuentra es tranquilo pero mira a varias personas caminar de un lado a otro: alguno que otro, se le queda mirando porque Integra, es una chica que llama la atención, sobre todo por su mirada seria que últimamente mantiene en su rostro, de tal manera que muestra un porte imponente.

La chica busca entre sus ropas y se alegra de tener su cartera, eso le hace pensar que será interesante comprar algo para no aburrirse tanto. Ella sonríe al mirar un mercado parecido al que fue cuando se encontró con el sombrero rojo que ahora usa Alucard, piensa que esos son recuerdos muy agradables porque sabe a la perfección que su vampiro, cuida como tesoro ese objeto, así como las gafas oscuras que usa en sus misiones.

Camina por ese lugar y se topa con objetos peculiares de tal manera que los observa con cuidado, así como pregunta sobre su precio o lo que son exactamente. Al final no compra nada pero se decide por algún pequeño bocado; es muy raro que alguien como ella, deguste de alimentos que son considerados como callejeros pero cuando no hay nadie con ella, Integra los prefiere para pasar desapercibida.

Tiempo después, la chica había terminado de comer y nota que el lugar estaba más solo, así como mira que el cielo está tomando un color anaranjado que lentamente, se transforma en rojo y en azul. En su interior, se lamenta no tener un reloj a la mano para saber la hora exacta aunque algo le dice que debe regresar… antes de que genere una conmoción en la mansión. Se levanta del asiento y se quita las migajas de sus ropas para luego revisar si lleva consigo, su pequeño revólver.

Desde que se convirtió en la líder de Hellsing, Walter siempre le ha recomendado que siempre deba llevar tan siquiera una pequeña arma. Para muchos suena algo raro pero hay que tomar en cuenta que, teniendo el control de una organización que se dedica a la exterminación de los vampiros, es normal considerarse como un blanco fácil para muchos de esos monstruos. Otra razón por la que la chica lo lleva, es porque en más de una ocasión, fue el remedio más adecuado para calmar a la bestia de su sirviente… bueno, hasta la fecha sigue siendo útil, sobre todo cuando el vampiro se comporta de manera pervertida.

-Bueno, no creo que pase algo raro, mejor me voy a casa- se dice para sí misma en lo que camina en dirección a la residencia de su familia. Para su sorpresa, en ese momento ya no hay persona alguna, es como si el lugar de repente se quedara desierto, hasta el mercado había cerrado; es algo que la deja un poco extrañada pero no lo necesario para asustarse: Integra ya no se aterroriza con nada.

Así, camina en dirección a esa residencia, nota que también las calles están algo solitarias y recuerda que el mayordomo le dijo que había buena seguridad pero… no ve algo o alguien que lo confirme. No le queda de otro que seguir su rumbo pero llega a un punto en el que no sabe si está yendo por el camino adecuado o no.

-Estúpidos caminos idénticos, lo peor es que no hay nadie a quien le pueda preguntar- dice en voz baja mientras trata de divisar a alguien pero falla en su intento. En ese momento, la noche hace acto de presencia y por lógica, las calles se hacen oscuras a pesar de las luces que hay en la zona. Integra se pega ligeramente su cabeza, maldiciendo su paseo.

En ese momento, una sombra observa a Integra que trata de adivinar por dónde puede llegar bien a su casa. La silueta sonríe como si encontrara algo maravilloso y decide acercarse con lentitud hacia la chica, o por lo menos tenerla vigilada un momento.

Integra sigue caminando por las calles solitarias y mira un restaurante abierto, eso la hace suspirar porque podría llamar por teléfono, pues antes de irse de Inglaterra, Walter le dio los números de la residencia. Ella lo saca del bolsillo de su saco y sonríe aunque cual va siendo su sorpresa que, escucha cerca de ahí... una voz.

_There was a friendly, but naive King_

_who wed a very nasty Queen._

-… ¿Una… canción?- mira para todos lados, no puede determinar de dónde proviene tal voz pero reconoce que es femenina y bastante dulce. Mete la mano dentro del saco y se prepara por si alguien, trata de atacarla.

A lo lejos, observa una silueta blanca que cruza la calle. Integra se siente como si fuera atraída pero al instante regresa en sí, piensa que posiblemente, puede ser un vampiro o algo parecido porque muchos, atraen a sus víctimas con trampas de ese tipo: llamar la atención.

_The King was loved, but_

_the Queen was feared._

La voz se escucha mucho más cerca, Integra siente algo filoso cerca de su cuello y percibe que esa silueta blanca la tiene a su lado. No puede moverse porque sabe que si lo hace, el individuo actuará con sus largas uñas.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta con frialdad.

-Eres una humana valiente, será más apreciado tomar tu sangre…- dice el individuo mientras toma un mechón del cabello de la chica para percibir su aroma.

Algo que odia Integra, es que alguien que no sea Alucard y sea un vampiro, la toque. De manera veloz, saca el arma y dispara, el ruido asusta a la vampiresa a manera que, queda algunos metros de distancia mientras se coloca en posición de ataque.

-Pensaba que los vampiros en Rumania se habían extinguido desde que el rey-no muerto fue derrotado- dice Integra preparándose para un segundo disparo. La mujer simplemente suelta una carcajada sonora.

-¿Quién eres realmente, humana? Soy de los pocos vampiros que quedan… pero sobreviré más tiempo si bebo tu sangre virgen- y se relame los labios, lo que asquea a la líder de Hellsing.

La mujer salta con gran velocidad y está a punto de atacar a Integra cuando, algo rojo hace acto de presencia. Alucard lanza a lo lejos a esa vampiresa que se queda sorprendida por ese ataque, luego saca la casull y la apunta hacia el monstruo que trató de tocar a su ama.

-Tal parece que lo vulgar está de moda entre los vampiros…ama, el mayordomo le dijo que regresara temprano- dice Alucard mirando de reojo a Integra, quien lo mira en silencio para luego contestarle molesta.

-¡Estúpido vampiro! Me perdí, por eso quería que alguien me acompañara… tardaste demasiado.

-¡Hubiera llegado antes si no me pones cosas sobre mi ataúd!- responde Alucard fastidiado aunque le divierte la idea que su ama, se haya perdido y pidiera su ayuda.

-Un vampiro sirviendo a un ¿humano?- dice la mujer, era algo que le sorprende por completo aunque nota que, Alucard es bastante apuesto, de manera que no evita sonrojarse un poco.

-Como sea, ¿te imaginabas que encontraríamos vampiros por aquí?- pregunta Integra mirándolos a los ojos.

-Algo así, pero no vampiros legítimos como esa mujer.

-… vampiro- Integra se le dirige a la mujer- preséntate, si no atacas… tampoco lo haremos.

-Mi nombre es Rose- contesta la mujer. La líder de Hellsing nota que se trata de una mujer muy hermosa; tiene el cabello plateado y largo, así como unos hermosos ojos dorados. Su figura es muy esbelta y de piel muy blanca, al grado que se confunde con su vestido.

-¿Qué tenía pensado hacer con mi ama?- pregunta en tono amenazador el vampiro, ella lo mira y luego trata de articular alguna palabra.

-Es normal buscar víctimas, ¿tu ama? ¿Acaso le sirves a esta humana tan apetecible? Eso es lo más bajo que podemos hacer los vampiros.

-Cuidado, nadie le dice nada… no me gustaría destrozar ese rostro tan hermoso…-responde el vampiro apuntando con su arma a la cabeza de Rose, Integra mira con seriedad a la vampiro.

-¿Eres la única o hay más de tu clase?

-No lo diré.

-Te lo recomiendo, mi ama puede ordenar que acabe contigo y… no me importa si eres de los míos, su palabra es mi ley.

Rose se queda en completo silencio al escuchar esas palabras. La mujer percibe un extraño poder en Alucard pero no puede descifrarlo por completo; lo único que puede hacer al respecto, es hacer caso a las indicaciones, sabe que esa arma puede hacerla polvo en un segundo.

-Hay más, somos de los pocos vampiros que quedamos desde que nuestro líder, fue derrotado por un tal Abraham- responde la chica mientras toma un mechón de su cabello. Cuando Integra escucha ese nombre, trata de reaccionar de manera que Rose no lo note y su sirviente, sonríe divertido al escuchar ese nombre tan detestable para su persona.

-... ¿Qué han hecho para lograrlo?- pregunta de nuevo la chica de ojos zafiros.

-Ha sido complicado pero no entiendo tu interés- dice Rose en tono fastidiado pero nota que, Alucard la sigue amenazando, de manera que siente el frío metal de la casull en su cabeza.

-Hablas o te mato- amenaza el vampiro con una sonrisa casi psicópata. Integra lo observa dándole a entender que evite esa acción.

-Quiero ver a los de tu especie, descuida… no te mataremos; siempre y cuando tú no intentes algo sospechoso porque le diré a mi sirviente que llene tu cuerpo de balas.

La mujer vampiro se sorprende por completo, nunca en su vida se había topado con una humana como esa. Integra sonríe divertida, porque se trata de la primera vez que decide algo –relacionado con su deber- sin la necesidad de la presencia de Walter, solo están ella y Alucard. El nosferatu se extraña ligeramente ante esa petición pero decide que lo mejor, será seguir las decisiones de su ama. La mujer de ojos dorados mira con repugnancia a Integra, pues le parece una petición desagradable porque podría poner en peligro a los de su especie y eso, es algo que jamás permitiría que pasara. Al final, no le queda de otra que aceptarlo y suspira en tono derrotado.

-Está bien, pero dile a ese salvaje que deje de apuntarme con esa arma tan horrorosa- propone la vampiresa aunque Integra se niega, no confiaba en ningún vampiro que no fuese Alucard.

-Sirviente, no dejes que se escape ¿te quedó claro?- ordena Integra y el no-muerto, sonríe satisfecho con la petición.

-Sí, mi amo.

De esa manera, Rose comienza a caminar por una dirección distinta a la de la residencia. Integra observa que a pesar de ser una hora decente, casi no hay gente; lo único que se le viene a la mente, son los ataques de vampiros que atemorizan a la población. Alucard por su parte, se le vienen algunos viejos pensamientos que lo ponen de malas, pues el camino que los tres recorren, es parecido a uno por el que llegó a tocar, tiempo atrás.

-_Todavía huele a guerra y a sangre, el lugar está completamente distinto al de hace tiempo. Ya no queda nada de esa zona de guerra… ese tiempo, donde tenía poder_- piensa para sí mismo aunque hace que en momentos, se pierda por completo en sus ideas; Integra solo lo observa con curiosidad porque desea saber lo que piensa su sirviente.

Tiempo después, los tres llegan a lo que parece ser un teatro abandonado. Se trata de una estructura algo grande, con una decoración sobria que está alumbrada por velas de todos los tamaños, de manera que genera un ambiente espectral en ese sitio. Rose los mira diciéndoles que la siguieran por el largo pasillo; Alucard se adelanta y queda a lado de su ama; no se sabe si en cualquier momento alguien los atacaría y, deben de estar atentos.

Al llegar a una gran puerta, Rose queda enfrente de ellos y los mira con algo de seriedad. Tal parece que les da a entender que ella no se hace responsable de las reacciones de los demás aunque Integra, parece no importarle mientras que a Alucard, se le muestra ansioso. Entonces, la vampiresa abre la gran puerta y todos observan el interior del lugar; para el rey no-muerto, es un gran golpe del pasado.

El lugar se trata de una gran salón, parecido a una sala de un viejo castillo medieval; los muebles son de terciopelo color vino y al fondo, hay una larga mesa en la que se encuentran varias personas platicando. Todos voltean a ver a los invitados y se ponen en guardia, aunque Rose se interpone para hablar con ellos.

-No ataquen, vienen en son de paz- dice la mujer- es un vampiro y una humana, me obligaron a traerlos aquí.

-¿Una humana virgen? Esto sí que es una gran sorpresa- dice un hombre que observa con algo de deseo al ver a Integra, Alucard lo observa con total desagrado porque habían percibido el olor de la sangre de su ama.

-Es como si ella misma, quisiera adentrarse a la boca del lobo- se burla otra mujer que está presente en esa mesa; el resto, se ríe ante esa declaración pero al parecer, Integra no muestra alguna clase de miedo, hasta sonríe por su reacción.

-Mi amo solo quiere saber la forma en la que se han mantenido vivos, les conviene que le digan… sería una desgracia matarlos- dice de pronto Alucard.

Todos los presentes se quedan en silencio, Rose decide sentarse en una silla y observa al vampiro de rojo. Otro de los presentes, suspira para luego acercarse a las visitas de esta noche aunque su centro de atención, es Integra.

-Me sorprende ver a un ser como nosotros, que le sirva a un humano, que ni siquiera ha probado bocado alguno- comenta el vampiro de cabello chocolate- ¿qué los trae aquí?

-Deseo saber la forma en la que siguen vivos seres como ustedes- pregunta de pronto Integra mientras cruza sus brazos, el vampiro se sorprende ante su actitud- Rose comentó que ustedes han sobrevivido desde el tiempo que reinó Drácula… o ¿me equivoco?

Todos los presentes se quedan perplejos al escuchar ese nombre, algunos hasta tapan sus oídos porque referirse al rey no-muerto de esa manera, es casi un ultraje y una completa falta de respeto. Alucard se evita reaccionar de alguna forma porque piensa que, no es adecuado revelar la verdad ante los seres que están en decadencia. Integra nota sus reacciones y sólo opta por esperar a que se calmen, el vampiro con el que habla, recobra la compostura y observa a la humana.

-Lo que dice es verdad, ha sido muy complicado sobrevivir a todos estos años porque nuestro rey no-muerto era nuestro guía… y nos había prometido la eternidad completa- explica el vampiro, Alucard cierra sus ojos y decide caminar un poco por los alrededores- pero fue derrotado por un humano y… después desapareció.

Para Integra, esa era una respuesta con sentido, se da cuenta que el vampiro no le está diciendo alguna clase de mentira, pues el hombre a quien se está refiriendo, no es más que su abuelo. Lo que más le llama su atención, es la forma en la que se trata el tema, el vampiro habla del pasado como si se tratara de lo más trágico y sobretodo, recuerda a su amo como alguien… memorable.

Después de hablar del tema, ambos se quedan en silencio hasta que el vampiro reacciona e invita a Integra y a Alucard a que se sienten. Para la chica, es un acto un tanto extraño porque lo más común, sería acorralarla o bien, hacerla caer en una trampa en la que su sirviente, no pudiese ayudarla.

Cuando Alucard escucha la invitación del vampiro, lo primero que hace es acercarse a toda velocidad a su ama y, mira a los presentes con amenaza. Integra lo observa diciéndole que no es tan necesario y después, optan por aceptar la invitación.

El resto de los presentes, observan con detenimiento los movimientos de cada uno de esos extraños invitados; Rose piensa que no debió salir esa noche, ya que después la reprenderán por permitir que unos seres como ellos, la dominen y obliguen a llevarlos a su refugio, al único sitio que pueden considerar como un segundo hogar después de huir del castillo de Drácula.

Integra trata de evitar las miradas de todos esos seres porque más de uno, anhela con tener su sangre pero Alucard, observa a todos de forma amenazante; sin importar que ya no sea el gran Drácula, su mirada genera gran temor y, respeto hacia los verdaderos vampiros.

-Somos una raza en decadencia- dice de pronto otro vampiro- por eso somos tan hostiles y más con los humanos; creo que Rose se convenció de que haya otro vampiro con usted,… humana.

-Soy Integra- responde la chica de rubio- y como les dije, no haré nada si ustedes no hacen algo... aunque reconozco que es interesante saber que hay más seres como ustedes.

-Así es, y nosotros no queremos ser molestados…- dice el mismo vampiro- preferimos vivir así, aislados de la sociedad, hasta que regrese nuestro guía.

Al decir esas palabras, Alucard fija discretamente su mirada hacia ese ser. El nosferatu sabe que jamás, regresará a ser el ser que fue en el pasado; ahora tiene otro deber pero en el fondo, le agrada la idea de saber que todavía hay seres que se ofrecen a él; eso sería perfecto cuando Integra aprendiera la liberalización del sello cero.

Rose se acerca a ellos y le dice algo a uno de los vampiros, Alucard e Integra miran con extrañeza ese acto hasta que el vampiro alza la voz para que todos lo escuchen con atención.

-Es todo un placer saber que todavía hay humanos que no pretenden hacernos daño, cómo me hubiera gustado que Lugat, escuchara esto… - la líder de Hellsing se sobresalta ante ese nombre, Alucard reacciona casi de la misma forma, por lo que los presentes, se extrañan ante eso.

-… ¿quién es Lugat?- pregunta la chica de ojos zafiros, pues jamás se había preguntado sobre el origen del vampiro que ha ocasionado problemas en los últimos años.

-Era uno de los nuestros pero… un día llegaron otros vampiros y, lo convencieron de que se fuera con ellos para acabar con los humanos- interviene Rose, Alucard la mira fijamente y piensa que no está mintiendo, haciéndole recordar ese pasado.

-Comprendo, bueno… si se le sorprende a él, ocasionando problemas a los humanos, es muy probable que termine por desaparecer- comenta Integra con algo de seriedad en sus palabras- está la Iglesia y Hellsing, quienes se encargan del exterminio de su especie.

-eso lo sabemos perfectamente- responde Rose- ojalá que Lugat comprenda eso y regrese con nosotros.

-Un vampiro como ese, solo le espera la verdadera muerte- dice Alucard con frialdad, pues esa conversación le recuerda la última vez que se vieron y que por su culpa, él e Integra estuvieron por separarse.

-Que haga lo que quiera, bueno…. Rose mejor muéstrales tu encanto con tu voz y baile- rompe el tema, una mujer que parece tener el mando del lugar. La chica de blanco asiente y se aleja de ellos para dirigirse a otra zona donde pueda moverse con libertad.

El silencio se hace presente mientras la chica, junta sus manos y cierra los ojos para comenzar a cantar, la misma canción que escuchó Integra horas atrás, se hace presente:

_There was a friendly, but naive King_

_who wed a very nasty Queen._

Todos los presenten se muestran maravillados por la voz de la chica, Integra se siente un poco extraña porque nota en la letras, un poco de dolor. Además de eso, observa que Alucard se muestra perdido en sus pensamientos; eso se debe a que su sirviente, parece conocer esa canción…

_The King was loved, but_

_the Queen was feared._

La nota atrapa a Alucard, sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa al escuchar cada palabra de esa extraña canción. Por un breve instante, se encuentra en otro sitio, en un pasado que jamás pensaría en recordar: una sala donde él estaba sentado con otras damas que tratan de complacerlo mientras que, al fondo, hay una chica que canta la misma canción.

-_Realmente todos estos… son seres que me acompañaron, hasta el final… es denigrante, todo tan decadente y oscuro…_

_Till one day strolling in his court,_

_an arrow pierced the kind King's heart._

_He lost his life and_

_his lady love._

Los recuerdos de Alucard se hacen más latentes, esa misma chica que cantó esa canción, le había regalado una cajita de madera. Dentro de ella, se podía escuchar las notas de tan hermosa tonada que representa una historia que ocurrió muchos años atrás y, que quedó como una simple leyenda sin importancia. Integra percibe esa reacción en su sirviente aunque luego, observa y nota que él observa a esa dama, por lo que baja la mirada y, aprieta sus puños por debajo de la mesa.

Tal parece que el recuerdo de un viejo hogar o de una vida pasada se hace presente, la líder de Hellsing piensa que de seguro, algo así vivió Alucard. Trata de imaginar la majestuosidad con la que de seguro llegaba a mirar, tocar, matar y… hacer la guerra. Una chica normal, no debería pensar eso pero en Integra, es algo común, ya que se trata de algo que viene pensando desde unos años atrás. Al mismo tiempo, se da cuenta que ya no le teme a ese ser de nombre Drácula, sino todo lo contrario: lo admira y respeta… así como lo estima porque lo tiene a su lado.

No pasó mucho cuando ambos salen de ese teatro abandonado, Integra nota que es más de la media noche; así como no hay ni un alma caminando por las oscuras calles de Bucarest. Los dos caminan un poco y ninguno dice palabra alguna, posiblemente se deba a lo que pasa por la mente de cada uno de ellos hasta que, Integra alza su vista y se topa con un Alucard pensativo.

-¿Cómo vivías en ese tiempo? ¿Eras tan amado como esos vampiros dieron a entender?

-… amado, lo dudo porque generalmente generaba terror- responde de pronto el nosferatu, quien dejaba de mirar la luna para observar el rostro de su ama- todos ellos, en alguna ocasión llegaron a servirme.

-Y ¿por qué no te reconocieron? Acaso… ¿eres tan distinto con su apariencia verdadera?

-Puede ser,… en su momento tendrás el privilegio de verlo- sus palabras dan a entender a su ama que, él no degusta hablar de ese pasado.

-Alucard, ¡deseo saber todo sobre ti! Es mi deber con líder de Hellsing conocer hasta el más extraño detalle de mi sirviente- contesta con algo de fastidio pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que el vampiro se acerca mucho a ella y, la mira con esos ojos de fuego que la desnudan por completo.

-Todo en su momento, el día que seas mi condesa, todo será mucho más hermoso.

Esas palabras son muy extrañas en Alucard, razón por la que Integra se queda perpleja. Siempre ha escuchado a su sirviente hablar de una manera violenta y psicópata; ahora, tiene enfrente suyo a un ser que a veces, desea dejar de ser quien fue…

-… el día que llegue a dominar el sello cero, ¿qué harás? Recuperarás todo aquello que perdiste… ¿me matarás? O… ¿por quién pelearás?.

-Eso depende de la situación mi amo- y se arrodilla ante ella mientras besa sus manos con total delicadeza- solo tenga en cuenta que siempre le seré fiel.

-¿Qué te recordó esa tal Rose?- pregunta de repente pero su tono es molesto, como si detestara que su vampiro la mirara. Alucard nota esa reacción en la chica y no deja pasar en sonreírle de forma burlona.

-Mi amo… ¿celosa? Yo pensé que serías la excepción de sentir tan… absurdos sentimientos- responde en tono burlón mientras toma su rostro para verla a los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa estúpido vampiro?- dice la chica molesta y tratando de alejarse de él, pero solo logra que Alucard la acorrale a una pared, al grado que ni puede sacar la pistola para dispararle.

-Eso es un sí,… eres tentadora cuando mantienes esa mirada de desear golpearme- y la besa, dejando a su ama en completo silencio para que después lo empuje y se vaya corriendo.

El vampiro no tarda mucho de detenerla y ella, termina por dejar que ese vampiro la abrace y bese su cuello para después, besarla en sus labios con una intensa pasión que, Integra se sonroja. Alucard sonríe extasiado ante ese gesto, piensa que en una noche como esta, una buena cena, la calle cubierta de sangre y… su ama con ese rostro sonrojado, sería todo perfecto.

Momentos después, Integra trata de tomar un poco de aire; Alucard sonríe con picardía hasta que ella, lo apunta con la pistola mientras le dice que lo mejor, será que regresen a casa.

-Llévame a la residencia, ahora mismo… sirviente- dice ella sin dejar de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa de que, quedó fascinada por ese gesto tan atrevido de su sirviente. El vampiro de rojo, solo asiente y la toma en sus brazos para después, desaparecer de ese sitio.

No pasó mucho cuando los dos están de regreso y notan que, el mayordomo estaba descansando. Esto para Integra es molesto porque tiene un poco de hambre, aunque al final decide aguantarse hasta el día siguiente. Alucard por su lado, la deja con cuidado en su cama para después, sentarse cerca de ella.

-De seguro que en ese pasado, fuiste muy impresionante…

-Mi amo, hace menos de un mes, no podías ni verme porque temías de mi verdadera apariencia, dime ¿por qué ahora hablas con ese tono de admiración?- pregunta el vampiro con curiosidad.

-Porque eres interesante… también me gustaría saber hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar…

-Eso solo tú lo decides, Integra, creo que no es suficiente con decirte que haré todo lo que tú me pidas, eso incluye si es matar humanos, vampiros o… cualquier otro ser que consideres inadecuado- y sin pensarlo dos veces, la empuja un poco para quedar encima de ella-… tu palabra es mi ley aunque a veces, haya excepciones como el deseo de poseerte…

-No te hagas el lujurioso conmigo, esa será tu recompensa pero todavía no es el momento.

Esas palabras en integra, dejan al vampiro con un sabor agridulce en sus pensamientos, por lo que se aleja de ella y camina en dirección a la otra habitación. Integra se levanta y camina hasta él y sonreírle con algo de ternura y, picardía.

-Mañana quiero ir de compras.

-Ve tu sola, o que te acompañe el mayordomo.

-No, quiero que mi sirviente me acompañe, no sea que me pierda de nuevo…y, no digas que no porque es una orden.

-….sí, mi amo…- y desaparece del lugar, Integra por su lado, solo fija su mirada en la cajita de madera que le regaló el vampiro, la noche en la que ambos fueron a una fiesta organizada por el Museo Británico. Se acerca a ella y la revisa un poco, recuerda que nunca ha podido abrirla porque necesita de una llave, la cual… no tiene- me gustaría saber lo que contiene- son sus últimas palabras antes de prepararse para dormir.

**Fin de Rumania I**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos! Es agradable verlos de nuevo en esta nueva actualización de Memorias. Como ven, ha dado inicio una nueva etapa de esta historia.

Al fin, integra y Alucard han llegado a Rumania y al parecer, se han encontrado con cosas interesantes. ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿qué sorpresas les esperan? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia!!

Mou, pues esto fue la primera parte de cinco de lo que conforma la historia de Rumania. Durante estos capis veremos algunas facetas distintas de la vida de integra, así como la relación entre ella y Alucard. Otros elementos es un poco la vida pasada del vampiro, así como el misterio de la caja de madera que ya comienzo a plantearlo de nuevo.

Y bueno, sobre la canción que canta Rose, confieso que pertenece al videojuego de Resident Evil (no recuerdo cual versión pero si lo han jugado, de seguro que la reconocerán). Debo agradecerle a un amigo por darme la idea cuando me mostró tan linda y… tétrica canción, me imaginé a Alucard e Integra, jejejeje… y claro, con el paso de estos capis, también se presentará la importancia de esa canción dentro de la historia.

Por otro lado, como ven, también hablaré un poco de la procedencia de Lugat, aviso que él no saldrá para nada pero entre sus compañeros vampiros y otras situaciones, se conocerá un poco más de él. Creo que eso resolverá más de una duda que de seguro ustedes tienen.

Ah si, estos capis no serán divididos por fechas como estuvo pasando en los anteriores ¿razón? Se debe a que es una historia aparte, pues Walter no está presente y bueno, esto abarca como un año o menos… ustedes hagan sus cálculos cuando ellos regresen a Londres, jejejeje.

En fin, la Rumania que trato de presentar está en vías de la completa modernización, sobretodo de Bucarest, capital de tan lindo país. No pude buscar muchas fotografías sobre el país en la fecha en la que se desarrolla esta parte de la historia pero, tras revisar algunos datos históricos, pienso que es una ciudad un poco sobria. Confieso que aun no tengo claro si en algún momento, formó parte de la Unión Soviética pero estoy segura que si tuvo alguna influencia y bueno, no sigo mucho la línea histórica pero es importante mostrar el ambiente de ese momento, como ven… Integra y Alucard llegan ahí cuando tiene poco que la Unión Soviética desapareció, jejejeje pero bueno… espero que les agrade esta etapa de esta pareja.

Antes de irme, quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo y seguimiento a esta historia. De no se por ustedes, esta parte no se estaría publicando y bueno, espero verlos a todos ustedes en la siguiente actualización.

MIL GRACIAS!! Por sus comentarios y…. hasta la siguiente actualización que por cuestiones de vacaciones, SERÁ SEMANAL!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	24. Rumania II: Vida social

**Rumania II: vida social**

Desde la noche en la que Integra y Alucard se encontraron con esos vampiros, no volvieron a tener la oportunidad de verlos más, a lo mejor porque encontraron otro sitio más seguro para seguir viviendo. Por un lado, eso es lo mejor debido a que la presencia de Integra representa un peligro para ellos, una sangre virgen y de una mujer, es lo más tentador que pueda existir y Alucard, jamás permitiría que alguien como ellos, tocaran un solo cabello de su ama.

Los días pasan y todo parece muy tranquilo, Integra en poco tiempo estaba conociendo todos los lugares interesantes de Bucarest; muchos de esos paseos está en compañía de Roger o bien, de Alucard cuando logra convencerlo que la acompañe en el día.

Todo parece realmente tranquilo, pues Integra no trata asunto alguno con respecto a la organización sino que, lentamente descubre o conoce algunas cosas que no sabía sobre su familia, como por ejemplo: gran parte de Rumania, consideran a su abuelo como un héroe por derrotar a Drácula a finales del siglo diecinueve, así como los Hellsing tienen muchas propiedades en este mismo país, a modo de tener un mejor control de la existencia de vampiros.

Otra de las cosas que no sabía, ni siquiera en los libros que leyó en la oficina privada de su padre, fue que Abraham, había ordenado que se destruyera todo lo que se relacionara con Drácula. Cuando se entera de esto, Integra se siente triste porque se da cuenta que su abuelo, no quería dejar rastro alguno sobre ese terrible monstruo pues en ese tiempo, Alucard estaba bajo experimentos.

Ella también se entera que sus padres en alguna ocasión estuvieron en esa misma residencia en la que ahora ella vive; por extraño que parezca, cada miembro de Hellsing ha estado en esa casa, como si fuera parte del largo camino que deben recorrer para ser un completo líder de la Organización más importante que caza vampiros y otros seres.

-… sinceramente no sabía que hubiese otras organizaciones, además de Hellsing- comenta Integra al terminar de comer un postre típico de la región que Roger, había preparado especialmente para ella. El mayordomo asiente y la mira fijamente para aclararle la duda.

-En todo el mundo hay organizaciones que tienen el mismo objetivo que Hellsing pero, son pocas las ocasiones en las que se presenta un acercamiento. La que usted lidera, Sir Integra, es la más importante porque su fundador fue la persona que logró derrotar al temible Conde Drácula. El resto, solo se dedican a desaparecer a los que en alguna ocasión, le sirvieron a ese monstruo.

-¿Y el Vaticano?

-También es otra organización, aunque casi siempre está en contra de las demás… por los métodos que se utilizan, ellos piensan que son los más adecuados para acabar con esos seres. La razón a ello se debe a que, al considerarse como la representación pura de Dios, creen que pueden matar a todo ser en contra de ese ente todopoderoso.

-Ahora comprendo por qué hay acuerdos entre Hellsing y el Vaticano sobre territorialidad, entre otras cosas…- dice Integra moviendo la cuchara y prueba por última vez, ese extraño dulce que fue de su total agrado.

-Creo que por ahora será mejor que piense en otras cosas, si está aquí… es para alejarse un poco de esos asuntos- comenta Roger mientras le recoge los platos- esta noche, ¿tiene pensado salir?

-No, hoy deseo quedarme aquí… seguro que Alucard ya está despertando, deseo quedarme con él platicando toda la noche.

Tras decirle eso, Integra se levanta de su asiento y camina en dirección a las escaleras; Roger simplemente sonríe pensando que esa chica, es tan extraña como el resto de su familia, y continua con sus deberes como mayordomo para después irse a descansar pues, cuando ese par se queda toda la noche hablando, ambos detestan en ser interrumpidos.

Integra camina por el largo pasillo que está casi a oscuras, le recuerda un poco su casa y se pregunta si todo está bien con Walter; habla a veces con él pero, sólo para saber si todo está en orden. De esa manera, ella se queda enfrente de la puerta de su habitación, suspira un poco y la abre para darse cuenta que no hay nadie; eso la hace sonreír porque algo hace maquinar su mente y, se dirige directamente al ataúd de Alucard.

Ella nota que el lugar está más oscuro, perfecto para alguien como su sirviente que prefiere la ausencia completa de luz. Camina con cuidado para no tropezarse y mira el gran ataúd negro, o como le dice ella "la cajita negra". Su sonrisa es de una niña traviesa, por lo que se acerca lentamente hasta el ataúd mientras agarra algo para lanzarlo. Lo que no se da cuenta es, una presencia que está casi detrás de ella…

-Bu

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grita con todas sus fuerzas Integra, se voltea topándose con una mancha llena de ojos rojos y una sonrisa de completa burla-… ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! ¡ALÉJATE DE MI!- y le lanza el objeto que esquiva con facilidad, Alucard regresa a su apariencia normal.

-Creo que esta vez gano yo, Integra- dice el vampiro, todavía con esa sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Cállate, no sé como no me di cuenta que no estabas en el ataúd…

-Porque me levanté antes de tiempo y, leí tus pensamientos, je- y lentamente se acerca a ella hasta tocar ligeramente su rostro pero Integra, lo pisotea para sentarse encima del ataúd. Alucard la observa con un fuerte deseo de matarla.

-Soy tu amo, no puedes hacerme esas bromas.

-Y tú, se supone que eres una señorita y, no debe comportarse como un niño.

Alucard gana esa contienda con esas palabras, Integra lamenta dejar la pistola sobre su cama porque estaría perfecto usar a su vampiro como un blanco. El vampiro se siente orgulloso por su acción, al grado de hacer caso omiso a los oscuros pensamientos de su ama. Unos momentos después Integra suspira, captando la atención de su sirviente quien la observa con curiosidad.

-Es mi imaginación o, hoy no quieres salir…

-No quiero salir a ningún lado, deseo quedarme aquí…aunque antes, quiero preguntarte algo- al decir eso, la chica se levanta y rápidamente se dirige a su habitación para traerle la caja que anteriormente, Alucard le había regalado; el vampiro lo observa todo con cuidado hasta que ella, lo mira fijamente- desde que estamos aquí, he tratado de averiguar la forma de abrir la cajita de madera que me regalaste.

El vampiro toma en sus manos la caja y la mira un poco, recuerda perfectamente que esa vampiresa de nombre Rose, se la dio en el pasado porque se trataba de un regalo que Alucard mismo, pidió que se lo hicieran para algo especial. También recuerda que debía de abrirse la caja con una llave especialmente creada para ello, pues contenía algo de magia que la mantenía segura.

-Necesitas de una llave.

-No la tengo, me diste algo incompleto- responde con un poco de fastidio.

-… es imposible abrirla, ningún esfuerzo humano es posible- explica el vampiro sin dejar de mirarla- mantiene un pequeño conjuro que se activa o se rompe cuando se usa la llave.

-Pensé que podrías abrirla, tengo curiosidad de lo que contiene ¿tú recuerdas algo?

-Claro que no me acuerdo, Integra… me hablas de algo de hace demasiado tiempo y, para mi es insignificante.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Integra baja su mirada pensando que será inútil tratar de pensar la manera de abrir tan curioso regalo. El nosferatu nota la reacción de su ama y acaricia su rostro mientras la observa a los ojos.

-Algún día podrás saber lo que contiene esta caja, por mientras te pediré que la cuides... es una muestra de mi completa lealtad.

-Claro, está bien... Alucard- musita Integra para después cambiar de conversación- mañana iré al centro comercial, me gustaría que me acompañes.

-¿De nuevo ese lugar tan… aburrido?- se pregunta Alucard, pues la única vez que la acompañó, se le hizo aberrante observar a todos esos humanos.

-Por favor.

En esta ocasión, no puede decir que no porque, la mirada de Integra lo deslumbra por completo. Alucard será el vampiro más temido, poderoso, sádico, psicópata pero… cuando se trata de su ama, es simplemente: un vampiro a su servicio que le es completamente fiel. Integra lo besa en su mejilla y lentamente se va de ahí, aunque él toma su mano diciéndole que no se fuera; ambos se miran uno al otro hasta que…

-Es mejor que descanses, hoy tengo deseos de cenar.

-Quiero ir contigo entonces- dice de pronto Integra, dejando a un Alucard extrañado.

-No es adecuado que una dama, vea la manera en la que su sirviente acaba con los malos- comenta el vampiro.

-Solo quiero acompañarte, no soy un estorbo… sé pelear mejor que las chicas promedio- y cruza sus brazos, esperando a que Alucard, termine por aceptar.

-Hoy no quiero que me acompañes, sinceramente deseo estar a solas… -y sin pensarlo dos veces, desaparece ante los ojos de Integra quien se molesta por dejarla ahí… sola.

Integra se sienta sobre el ataúd mientras espera al vampiro, el sueño al final la vence y se queda dormida. Mientras tanto, Alucard camina tranquilamente por las calles de Bucarest; tal parece que disfruta de ese pequeño paseo nocturno, pues busca alguna victima de la que pueda alimentarse porque desde que están en ese país, no ha probado ni una pizca de sangre y eso, lo pone de malas un poco.

-Y ¿ese milagro que no estés con tu ama?- dice una voz desde el fondo de un callejón, Alucard se pone en guardia hasta que se da cuenta que se trata de Rose, quien lo observa fijamente.

-Eres tú, mi noche acaba de arruinarse- dice con cierta ironía en sus palabras que hace reír a la joven vampiresa.

-Eso no es nada amable, "sirviente"… eso es demasiado denigrante para un vampiro, que ni siquiera te llamen por tu nombre.

-… tengo un nombre, soy Alucard- dice de pronto, pues estaba perdiendo la paciencia aunque la mira con frialdad cuando trata de acercarse a él.

-A nuestro líder le encantaría que te nos unieras, dice que eres muy fuerte además… podrías ayudarnos, se han escuchado rumores en los últimos cinco años que, es posible que siga vivo nuestro guía- Alucard abre sus ojos con sorpresa tras escuchar eso, tiene el tiempo exacto que el fue liberado por Integra.

-A mi no me interesa, y te sugiero que guardes la distancia, el que seas una mujer... no te quita la vulgaridad de vampiro que eres.

-No tienes ni una pizca de amabilidad,… bastardo.

-Sinceramente, no es una obligación serlo, sobretodo si tuviste intención de atacar a mi amo… es más, tuve que matarte en esa ocasión pero por mi amo, me tomé la molestia de dejarte viva.

Tras decir esto, Alucard se aleja lentamente hasta que escucha la voz de esa vampiresa, quien lo mira con coraje y, una profunda tristeza.

-… te pareces mucho a nuestro guía, deberías de recapacitar…- musita la mujer con desesperación; algo que Alucard le molesta por completo.

-Si no quieres terminar muerta, mejor aléjate de mi… estúpida vampira- y termina por desaparecer, Rose se queda paralizada para luego abrazarse así misma, pues nunca nadie había sido tan cruel con ella.

Unas horas después, Alucard había terminado de matar a su última víctima, todo a su alrededor está de rojo y mira la luna con esos ojos de fuego; piensa que fue una noche muy agradable pero que faltaba la presencia de quien en más de una ocasión, le dedica cada una de sus muertes. Todo está perfecto hasta que de nuevo siente esa presencia tan desagradable para él.

-De nuevo ¿tú?- pregunta con fastidio.

-Estás en mi rumbo- responde molesta Rose- tú conoces a Lugat, ¿verdad? Porque reaccionaste extraño el día que tú y la humana esa estuvieron en el refugio.

-Algo así, perdonaré tu sucia presencia si me dices algo con respecto a ese ser.

-Él era uno de los nuestros pero, llegaron unos seres extraños y lo convencieron de que se fuera con ellos; nunca más lo volvimos a ver. Lugat es demasiado interesado, seguro que le ofrecieron algo grande para que aceptara- comenta Rose con un dejo de tristeza que aborrece a Alucard, quien estaba más interesado en saber de su peor enemigo hasta ese momento- seguro que también está sirviendo a un humano…es, aberrante.

-Depende, si tanto odias esa situación, ya no te acerques porque te ves muy interesada… gracias por la información, considérate afortunada por no matarte- tras decir eso, sonríe y desaparece por completo del lugar. Rose solo suspira y decide seguir su camino.

Llega un nuevo día e Integra ya está arreglándose para salir pues la noche anterior, se quedó dormida dentro del ataúd de Alucard, quien solo sonrió al verla y la llevó hasta su habitación para que durmiera más cómoda. La chica se mira en el espejo hasta que ve al vampiro desde la parte más oscura del lugar.

-Supongo que pasaste una velada agradable…

-Se puede decir que si, y ya no te tardes tanto… terminaré por cambiar de opinión- responde el vampiro en tono burlón, algo que a Integra le molesta y lo mira feo.

-Me gusta verme bien, a lo mejor y veo a alguien interesante- lo último lo dice con cierta intención que, Alucard se queda en completo silencio.

No pasó mucho cuando Roger los lleva en el auto hasta el centro comercial al que últimamente, Integra degusta por ir. Alucard no hace más que seguir a su ama, pues la verdad que detesta ver a muchos humanos reunidos en un solo lugar; en esta ocasión viste un traje negro con camisa roja y una corbata negra, su cabello está completamente suelto y sus ojos, están cubiertos por las gafas negras (cuando acompaña a su ama y debe tener una apariencia más humana, no usa las que ella le regaló porque piensa que pierde el "encanto").

Los dos salen del automóvil y entran al lugar, un centro comercial muy elegante que podría hacer competencia con los de Londres. Integra toma el brazo de Alucard para que iniciaran el recorrido. Si alguien de Londres los viera en este momento, se sentiría muy extraño al verlos juntos y como si nunca pasara nada; realmente, todo se debe a que por ahora, Integra solo prefiere tratar de vivir un poco como una chica normal, antes de tomar el cargo por completo de su padre. Para los desconocidos, es extraño ver a una chica tan hermosa como ella, de la mano de un hombre que impone respeto y, que parece ser un noble que lleva a pasear a su chica.

Integra compra de todo, desde ropa, hasta algunas joyas pero lo que nunca falta, son sus puros. Ambos entran a la tienda y los señores se le quedan viendo a la chica, quien miraba con atención los aparadores para elegir los que más le llamen la atención. Uno de los señores se acerca a Alucard para saber si no desea alguna marca en especial pero…

-Mejor pregúntele a la dama, es ella a quien deben de atender- responde con total seriedad, dejando al señor con sorpresa porque no es común que, una jovencita como ella fume esas cosas.

-Ah, quiero estos…- dice de pronto mientras observa al señor para que la atienda, éste camina un poco nervioso para no pensar que se trata de una broma de pésimo gusto.

Es sorprendente saber que a sus diecisiete años, Integra no sólo domina su lengua natal sino, también el rumano y el latín, aunque también sigue estudiando otros idiomas como el francés, el italiano y el alemán. El señor entiende a la perfección su acento y le muestra los puros que parecen ser los más caros de la tienda.

-Me llevo una caja, mi mayordomo es quien pagará… a menos que le quiera vender puros a una menor de edad, ¿o si?- comenta Integra con algo de seriedad pero que después, sonríe al ver al cara de trauma del vendedor.

-En… en efecto señorita, ¿Es un regalo para su padre?- pregunta mientras recibe la tarjeta por parte de un Alucard que se siente humillado, por cómo se refirió a él.

-No, son para mí pero no puedo comprar tabaco por mi cuenta. Me faltan algunos meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad- contesta con mucha tranquilidad, aunque en su interior, se divierte al ver la cara del señor, quien no se creía que una joven tan guapa como ella, tuviera esos "vicios".

-Le recomiendo que termine, mi ama no suele ser muy paciente- interviene Alucard al leer en la mente de esa persona que, estaba por cancelarle la compra. El señor suspira y termina por darle la caja.

Momentos después, Integra ríe un poco. Alucard la observa con extrañeza porque no es común ver con esa actitud a su ama, es como si la seriedad tan característica en ella, se esfumara por un tiempo. Ella nota esa mirada y lo observa con seriedad.

-Es que fue gracioso, disculpa por decirte mayordomo, no puedo decir que eres… no sé, mi prometido, novio o algo así porque no se la creen; menos puedo decir que eres mi vampiro sirviente- dice la chica mientras sonríe de nuevo.

-No es extraño verte así pero… tiene tiempo que no sonríes de esa manera tan espontánea; ya extrañaba la niña tonta que conocí hace cinco años- comenta el vampiro.

-Tienes toda la razón Alucard, son cinco años… y hemos pasado por muchas cosas, ¿me permite mi sirviente regalarle algo?- las palabras de su ama son firmes, de nuevo dejó esa espontaneidad para dar paso a la seriedad tan característica de ella.

-Detesto los regalos.

Para Integra, eso fue un sí, pues jala la mano de su vampiro y caminan en dirección a una tienda de ropa de hombre muy elegante. Alucard no hace más que aceptar el obsequio, pues Integra se ve muy insistente en ello. Cuando entran, son las chicas de la tienda que miran a tan peculiar pareja, sobretodo a Alucard, un hombre demasiado encantador.

Algunas de ellas se acercan a él, mientras que Integra sonríe divertida al ver que su sirviente, no puede hacerles nada. Le muestran los mejores y más hermosos trajes, de los cuales, todos lo hacen ver muy bien; Integra lo observa y le hace ver cuál es mejor que el otro, hasta que optan por tres. Las chicas de la tienda sienten envidia al descubrir que ese hombre, está en compañía de una jovencita como ella… y que él, jamás se fijaría en alguna de ellas.

Mas tarde, ambos siguen caminando por los alrededores del centro comercial. El vampiro viene cargando todas las cosas que compró su ama mientras que ella, sólo lleva su bolso; para sus adentros, Alucard piensa que es mejor matar a un ejército de ghouls que, cargar las compras de una mujer. En ese momento, Integra se detiene al ver una cafetería pues las pastelería de ese sitio, se ve apetitosa y decide entrar para comer algo.

-¿Es necesario?- pregunta Alucard con lo poco de paciencia que le queda.

-Te recuerdo que tengo que comer, no soy una no-muerta como tú- eran sus últimas palabras antes de sentarse en una mesa.

Uno de los meseros se acerca a ella y nota que se trata de una jovencita muy bella. Sus ropas negras realzan su cabello rubio, así como sus ojos zafiros que están ocultos por esas delgadas gafas que usa para ver mejor. El chico piensa en hablarle a Integra sin importarle que el vampiro, esté presente.

-¿Puedo tomarle la orden?- pregunta con total amabilidad y simpatía.

-Sólo deseo un pastel de trufa y, un café americano…- responde con un tono de ligera indiferencia pero sin dejar de llamar la atención.

-No es de aquí, ¿verdad? Es que… no parece ser de este país.

-Pues no, soy inglesa… estoy aquí de vacaciones- responde Integra con una pequeña sonrisa, de manera que hace sonrojar al chico que se va rápido para pedir la orden de su cliente.

Alucard observa todo con seriedad, no se nota que presta atención por las gafas pero su aura se oscurece un poco al cómo ese humano, observa a su ama. Tiempo atrás tuvo, que pasar la desdicha de soportar a Alfred pero ahora no iba a dejar que pase de nuevo lo mismo porque detesta que otros hombres, se le acerquen a ella.

No tardó mucho el chico con la orden de Integra y ésta, se dispone a comer un poco. El mesero antes de irse mira una vez más a la chica y después, se va para que no le llamen la atención. Alucard gruñe un poco a manera que Integra, nota su molestia y lo mira con algo de aburrimiento.

-¿Celoso?

-No puedo dejar que se te acerquen babosos como ese…

-Si ya lo sé, según tú… porque una líder como yo, no puede estar con alguien que no esté a mi altura; el único que se considera lo suficientemente bueno… eres tú, estúpido orgulloso- termina por responderle, dejando a Alucard más molesto.

-Está bien, evitaré asustarlo…- no termina de hablar porque él e Integra, notan que alguien se acerca a su mesa; se trata de una mujer que no pasa de los cuarenta años y es un poco gordita pero con su cabello castaño oscuro y algo de maquillaje.

-¡Integra! pero ¿qué haces en Rumania?- pregunta la señora mientras se le acerca, Integra al inicio, no sabe como responder hasta que la saluda pero ella, la abraza como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Ah, madame Brown, es… todo un placer encontrarla en este… sitio- responde la pobre chica tratando de separarse de ella. El vampiro se queda en silencio al ver a esa señora, pues recuerda haberla visto en algún lugar.

-Integra, de verdad que me sorprende en Bucarest, te imaginaba en Londres como siempre… y, ¿cómo has estado? No he sabido nada de ti desde la velada en la fiesta del Museo Británico.

El vampiro hace memoria y en efecto, ambos habían visto a esa señora en esa fiesta. Nunca ha sentido horror por una humana pero con esta señora, lo siente porque se le acercó casi exigiéndole que baile con ella; Alucard la rechazó por completo aunque casi no la deja viva porque la muy atrevida, llegó a tocarle su trasero. Para evitar ser visto de nuevo, agarra la carta de un mesero y se hace el que busca algo para comer.

-Pues he estado bien, estoy de vacaciones… ¿Y usted?

-¡Ah! Pues mi esposo me envió con mi hija aquí, así que estamos también de vacaciones- comenta muy animada la señora- y vienes sola o… ¿con ese apuesto hombre con el que bailó esa ocasión?- Integra mira extraña a la señora porque no sabía a quien se refería aunque, no pasó mucho en entender que se trataba de Alucard. Al pensar en eso, se imagina que vio el momento en el que ella y su sirviente bailaron en esa ocasión. Se voltea para ver al vampiro pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que éste, ya estaba en una mesa más alejada con todas las compras- pues, no… de hecho, es mi guardaespaldas pero se quedó en la residencia.

-Que pena, yo que deseaba verlo de nuevo, bueno… no importa. Ahora que te veo, te comento que esta noche habrá una reunión; sería todo un gusto tenerte en la casa de verano.

Algo que detesta Integra, son esas invitaciones de reuniones aburridas. En su interior, desea vengarse del vampiro por dejarla sola en ese momento tan crucial; no le queda de otra que, aceptar el compromiso.

-De acuerdo, seguro que será interesante estar en su casa- responde la chica con una pequeña sonrisa mientras disfruta del trauma de su vampiro, quien casi rompe todos los vidrios del lugar con su poder.

-¡Fabuloso!- y saca de su bolsa, su agenda donde le anota la dirección del lugar; Integra lo toma en sus manos y se despide de la señora que no tarda en irse de ahí. Después mira a Alucard- … tendremos que ir.

-Me opongo.

-Ah, entonces tendré la oportunidad de hablar con el hijo mayor, es un renombrado economista que trabaja para el gobierno rumano.

-Ella dijo que vino con su hija- dice Alucard tratando de defenderse.

-Él vive aquí.

Tal parece que no le queda de otra que acompañar a su ama. Al final, ambos regresan a la residencia e Integra se prepara para irse a esa reunión que de seguro será aburrida. El vampiro no hace más que observarla mientras piensa que a veces, su deber de protegerla, le pesa mucho.

-Para serte sincera, tampoco me agrada ella- dice de pronto Integra- tiene pésima reputación dentro de la aristocracia porque es la segunda esposa de un miembro del Parlamento, pues ella era una costurera.

-Ya veo… ¿realmente es necesario que vayas?

-Pues si, pero la pasaré mejor porque estarás conmigo, ¿verdad? Tú mejor que nadie sabes que en tu compañía, todo es más agradable.

Esas palabras hacen sentir al vampiro un poco más tranquilo, detesta la idea de ver de nuevo a esa mujer pero, tratándose de su ama, hará con gusto el esfuerzo de no matar a una humana por su atrevimiento. Alucard al final de cuentas, es el único que tiene el privilegio de tratar con su ama tal y como es, porque no solo es una chica sería que parece que nada la afecta sino que, es una joven señorita que disfruta de la vida sin dejar a un lado, su deber.

-Alucard, dime… ¿cómo era mi madre? Sinceramente tengo muy pocos recuerdos ella, pues murió cuando era muy niña- pregunta de repente la chica mientras se observa en el espejo.

-… es raro que preguntes esas cosas.

-Sólo dime, Walter nunca me dijo nada porque el regresó de un largo viaje después que murió ella.

-Sinceramente jamás traté con ella, las pocas veces que la vi, era bastante hermosa… tu padre tenía muy buen gusto- comenta el vampiro mientras la observa desde el reflejo del espejo- ella si era una verdadera dama, lo rebelde que llevas dentro, lo heredaste de tu padre.

-Comprendo, me imagino que ya no la conociste bien porque de seguro que fue cuando te selló mi padre, él jamás me habló de ti hasta poco antes de morir; así que no sé porque lo hizo.

Integra estaba tocando un tema del que no degusta hablar mucho Alucard, sobretodo porque sabía que muchas cosas sobre él, destruirían la imagen del padre que fue Arthur para ella. No le queda de otra que comentar solo lo más importante.

-Él me selló porque no era necesario mi poder, sólo por eso.

-Comprendo, eso... es un poco cruel, yo jamás haría eso porque no eres solo la extensión de mi arma sino que, eres mi única compañía además de Walter- contesta Integra mientras cepilla su cabello.

-Eso… es… demasiado amable, mi amo.

-A veces siento que ocultas cosas sobre mi padre y, no deseas que las sepa para no hacerme daño. Es claro que le tienes rencor a él, lo demostraste en los primeros meses que nos conocimos- comenta la chica dándose cuenta que Alucard, está sorprendido- de seguro que mi padre no hizo cosas buenas, pero eso tampoco él me lo demostró… y aún así, me quería con toda su alma. Alucard, te agradezco que no me cuentes lo que realmente hacía mi padre, o lo que hizo contigo… sinceramente, prefiero guardar en mi memoria que mi padre, fue una persona que luchó por su deber.

Las palabras silencian por completo al nosferatu, se da cuenta que su ama es demasiado observadora sin tener poderes especiales o ser una simple humana. Por otro lado, se siente aliviado con eso porque le molesta tener que decirle la verdad. Tras decirle eso, Alucard se acerca a ella y toma el peine para cepillarla un poco, ambos se quedan así hasta que él, besa su cuello y luego, le coloca un collar que ella había comprado con anterioridad.

-De lo poco que recuerdo, te pareces mucho a tu madre, sólo que la rebeldía de Arthur es la que domina en ti, Integra- comenta Alucard al apreciarla con una falda larga de color negro y, un saco de color verde oscuro.

-Gracias Alucard, y… disculpa si te obligué a que me acompañaras hoy, odias a los humanos pero… es aburrido estar con Roger.

-Supongo,… ese tipo no tiene la gracia de Walter.

-La verdad si, lo extraño un poco- y toma la mano del vampiro mientras lo mira con algo de ternura- bueno, es mejor que vayamos de una buena vez.

Alucard no dice más y sigue a su ama. Roger ya los espera en la sala para llevarlos a esa aburrida reunión, pues lo más seguro serían largas pláticas sobre cosas superficiales. A Integra no le queda de otra más que escuchar y decir sólo necesario, mientras que su sirviente, la acompaña… es la única manera de soportar el aburrimiento.

Por otro lado, Rose camina por las calles de la capital de Rumania y percibe la presencia de Alucard, así como el olor de la sangre de Integra. Esto capta mucho su atención, al grado que sigue esos rastros hasta toparse con una casa muy elegante; se da cuenta que se trata de la zona de la alta sociedad, sitio al que pocas veces pisan los vampiros por que llama mucho la atención.

-_¿Qué estarán haciendo ellos?_- se pregunta así misma y sube a un árbol para ver por la ventana que da a la sala. Nota que son varias las personas que fueron invitadas a ese sitio, logra ver a Alucard que está parado en una esquina mirando todo mientras que Integra, hace un intento por no hablar con la señora que reía como loca- _se nota que los humanos son aburridos, excepto esa humana_.

El tema principal de esa noche, eran algunas experiencias de la hija, quien es considerada como toda una bendición; pues era la hija legítima de ese segundo matrimonio. El otro hijo, era del primer matrimonio de ese señor que pertenece al Parlamento inglés. Los demás invitados recuerdan a la perfección a Integra, algunos la conocen desde muy chica o bien, se acuerdan de ella desde esa fiesta.

Para algunos era una sorpresa verla de nuevo porque desde que murió Arthur, ella no había hecho algún acto de presencia en la sociedad; no fue así hasta que se presentó esa exposición de las piezas rumanas. La líder de Hellsing solo opta por hacer creer que la pasa de maravilla. Alucard por su lado, prefiere estar alejado de esos humanos tan aburridos aunque no puede evitarlos porque esa señora lo invita.

-Ah señor… Alucard, por favor, únase a la fiesta, no puede dejar a Integra sola.

-…- Alucard no dice nada y solo se limita a sentarse a lado de su ama, quien lo mira pidiéndole disculpas por lo que hace.

-Así está mejor, a William le daría mucha pena saber que la hija de Sir Arthur, ya tiene a alguien tan bien parecido. Me atrevo a decir que hacen una pareja muy hermosa, sin importar que usted, se vea algo mayor- comenta madame Brown, generando algunas risas por parte del resto de los invitados- cuando sea la boda, sería todo un honor estar presente, sería el evento del año- al decir eso, Integra trata de hacer caso omiso a esas palabras pero no evita sonrojarse un poco. Alucard nota esa reacción y la acerca a él mientras besa con delicadeza su mano.

-Eso no se sabe pero en algún momento puede darse, madame- contesta el vampiro en un tono ligeramente seductor, de manera que deja en silencio a la mujer.

Integra desea en ese momento que la tierra se la trague pero ve que es imposible y más, porque siente la mano de su vampiro en su hombro; no le queda de otra más que aguantar ese tema hasta que, se escucha un grito proveniente de la cocina. Todos los presentes se levantan de sus asientos, tratando de saber de dónde proviene ese grito o a que se debió. En ese momento, sale una de las sirvientas con cara de espanto y gritando que alguien está muerto.

-Pero ¿qué rayos está pasando? Todavía no es noche de brujas- dice madame Brown muy molesta y corre hacia la cocina para ver lo que pasaba y, grita- ¡¡ALICE!!! ¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESTO?- Integra y los demás se acercan al lugar y notan que, la otra sirvienta está cubierta de sangre, pues alguien la había atacado para tomar su sangre.

La líder de Hellsing se da cuenta rápidamente que eso, fue obra de un vampiro; discretamente mira a Alucard, quien había observado todo y sonríe porque las cosas, se pondrán más interesantes en esa reunión tan aburrida. La gente al ver el cuerpo inerte de la sirvienta, generan un escándalo y nadie sabe como solucionar el problema, lo peor de todo es que las luces se apagan y todos, quedan a oscuras.

-Hay alguien aquí, Alucard… averigua quien está generando todo este problema y… acábalo, sin dejar rastros- ordena Integra sin moverse porque no ve nada, solo observa los ojos rojos de su sirviente, así como una gran sonrisa.

-Si, mi amo- y desaparece para buscar a su próxima presa.

Rose también había visto el apagón en esa casa y, decide entrar para averiguar; desde unos minutos atrás, notó a otro intruso que trataba de entrar a esa casa pero, no lo había distinguido del todo bien. De esta forma, se adentra al interior de la casa porque temía que fuera uno de los suyos, pues de ser así, tenía órdenes estrictas de acabarlo por violar las normas.

Mientras tanto, todos tratan de salir de la casa pero se dan cuenta que estaba todo bajo llave, madame Brown grita con terror porque no sabe que hacer; Integra es la única que trata de mantener la calma. Alucard se encuentra buscando al culpable de esto en cada rincón de la casa aunque mira una silueta al fondo de una habitación y la ataca al instante; cual va siendo su sorpresa que se trata de Rose, quien responde con gran velocidad.

-¿Tú? Ya decía yo que te pillaría con alguna travesura.

-¡No! ¡Espera!... yo no he matado a esa sirvienta, de hecho no puedo hacerlo porque va en contra de las reglas- dice Rose tratando de detener a Alucard quien al parecer, le cree y se detiene.

-Y ¿por qué estás aquí?- pregunta con algo de molestia en sus palabras.

-Porque si se trata de uno de los míos, debo matarlo.

-Tengo órdenes de matar al culpable de esto, no te metas en mi camino si no deseas salir herida- y se va de ahí, Rose se molesta ante esa actitud y sigue buscando por su cuenta.

Tal parece que no es tan complicado buscar al culpable de esa muerte puesto que, está bebiendo la sangre de uno de los mayordomos cuando Rose y Alucard lo encuentran. Sin importarle, el vampiro es el primero en atacar pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que, su presa se escapa y se dirige a la sala donde están el resto de los invitados.

-¡Alucard, espera!- grita Rose mientras lo sigue porque sabe que ahí está Integra. El vampiro trata de escapar de sus cazadores, es un jovencito de la estatura de Integra y parece que solo busca comida.

El vampiro de Hellsing llega a tiempo antes de que el jovencito, abra la puerta de la sala. El chico mira con terror a Alucard mientras que éste, se burla de él con una de sus típicas sonrisas; Rose solo observa desde unos metros atrás.

-Creo que debiste pensar mejor las cosas, niñito- dice en tono amenazador Alucard, el joven vampiro por lógica, trata de escapar pero el nosferatu es más rápido y lo acorrala a una pared- espero que hayas disfrutado tu última cena, ahora me toca a mi. Sin pensarlo mucho, Alucard termina con la vida del jovencito; Rose se queda helada ante ese hecho y más, porque le hace recordar que alguien del pasado, tenía esa misma forma de matar a sus víctimas.

-_Realmente es… ¿él? Entonces lo rumores son ciertos… él,… es el Rey no-muerto, ¿Drácula?_- piensa la chica mientras observa como el chico era destazado y Alucard que alucard,, bebiera de su sangre. Lo más curioso de todo, era no que dejó rastro alguno, tal y como se lo pidió su ama. El vampiro de ojos rojizos termina su último bocado al ver una mancha de sangre sobre una mesa, lo pasa con su dedo y lo prueba.

La vampiresa no sabe si escapar o quedarse, pues no sale de su asombro que él era la persona que por mucho tiempo, han esperado su regreso. Alucard se acomoda sus ropas y se voltea para verla; ya no sabe si matarla de una buena vez o, tener lástima de su existencia porque le harta la idea de verla seguido.

-Si te ven aquí, eres mujer muerta.

-¿Eh?... ¿realmente eres, Drácula?- musita la chica con ojos de asombro y alegría, Alucard solo se limita a mirarla con frialdad y después, le da la espalda mientras abre la puerta de la sala y, regresa la luz.

-Vete- tras decirle eso, Rose decide irse de ahí porque todos salen de la sala. Integra es de las primeras en salir y mira a su vampiro que está sin alguna herida, aunque en sus labios le quedó una pequeña gota de sangre.

-Me agrada que hayas acabado con él, gracias Alucard- responde Integra mientras se lo lleva al jardín. El resto de los invitados, están algo confusos con todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y madame Brown, no hace más que llamar a la policía y a la ambulancia.

Mientras eso ocurre, Integra y Alucard están en el jardín porque prefieren hablar del asunto sin que nadie se de cuenta. Algo curioso con todo esto, es que la Organización Hellsing, sólo es conocida entre los círculos políticos más influyentes de Gran Bretaña; personas comunes de la nobleza inglesa, no tienen la oportunidad de conocer los verdaderos objetivos de Hellsing, esto con la idea de evitar problemas y sobretodo, que se obstaculice la cacería de vampiros y otros seres.

-Tal parece que ya llegaron las autoridades, llévame a la parte más alta de la casa, Alucard- propone Integra al escuchar el sonido de las patrullas y un escándalo por parte de madame Brown.

-Como ordene- y la toma en sus brazos para llevarla al techo.

Ambos están en el techo de esa gran casa, observando cómo la policía se arregla, en tratar de entender la causa de muerte de dos personas. El otro problema que se suscita es que después, Integra y Alucard, deben regresar a la reunión porque podrían levantar sospechas. Sin importar eso, la líder de Hellsing mira el cielo estrellado y luego a su vampiro favorito, quien se deleita con la presencia de su ama y, la manera en la que su cabello rubio se mueve al compás del viento.

-El vampiro que mataste, ¿tenía que ver con el grupo que conocimos hace poco?

-No, de hecho esa Rose también estuvo aquí… ha descubierto quien soy realmente- musita el vampiro con algo de molestia en sus palabras.

-Ya veo… je, y ¿qué pretenderás hacer? No creo que desees regresar con ellos- comenta Integra primero con una sonrisa pero después, con un aire de preocupación.

-Por favor Integra, ¿dónde quedó la líder fuerte de Hellsing? Jamás regresaré con ellos, al final de cuentas son vampiros en decadencia, solo les espera la muerte con el paso del tiempo.

-¿No se supone que los vampiros son eternos? Sé que hay maneras de matarlos pero es complicado.

-En efecto mi Integra, los vampiros son eternos y si no hay alguien que los mate, ellos con el paso del tiempo pueden morir pero es una condena muy…trágica- esa última palabra la dice de forma nostálgica, por lo que preocupa un poco a Integra y solo le limita a verlo a los ojos y sonreírle.

-Será mejor que regresemos con los demás, no sea que piensen que ya nos queremos comer el pastel antes de tiempo, je- la mirada de Integra es algo pervertida, lo suficiente como para incitar a Alucard.

-Yo encantado de mostrarle el cielo, mi amo.

Ambos se van de ahí, sin tomar importancia que Rose miraba todo con detenimiento, pues deseaba una explicación a todo eso.

**Fin de Rumania II**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola!!!! Y ya está aquí una nueva actualización de esta historia!!! Es bueno verlos de nuevo y eso que ahora las actualizaciones son semanales por motivos de las vacaciones.

En fin, pasemos a lo más importante. ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? En lo personal pienso que fue muy relajado y con algo de humor que ya se necesitaba en la historia. Creo que se nota hasta en la redacción… no sé, lo sentí distinto a otros capítulos.

Por otro lado, creo que fue interesante ver un poco de la vida social de Integra junto con Alucard. Tal parece que nunca faltan los celos y los intentos de asesinato, lo digo por madame Brown que, creo que más de uno la quiso muerta. Ah y bueno, no sé que opinen de Rose, yo la siento algo entrometida.

Y vaya con Alucard, ahora nos salió con que esa caja necesita de una llave que no tiene, ahm… vaya con sus regalos incompletos ¿no? Jajajajaja.

Ah, espero que sea de agrado este capítulo y los estaré esperando para la siguiente actualización de esta historia!! Como siempre, agradezco a todos ustedes sus comentarios porque los tomo mucho en cuenta, y me animan a seguir adelante.

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito


	25. Rumania III: Recuerdos familiares

**Rumania ****III: recuerdos familiares**

_El paisaje es completamente verde, tal parece que la primavera no quiere desaparecer sin importar que pronto, todo será rojo. La guerra está en su punto más delicado y, todo depende de la estrategia que tome una persona. Sus ojos cafés, observan con deleite desde una torre, el atardecer de esa próxima noche; toca con una mano su espada mientras nota que su armadura está lista para pelear._

_-Esto lo hago en nombre de Dios, cada muerte, lamento… todo en honor de él y de mi reino- dice para si mismo mientras se da la vuelta para encaminarse a la salida de ese sitio y, vaya a la zona de batalla. Mientras camina, su piel toma un color más pálido de lo normal, así como sus ojos se tornan de un rojo carmín mientras que sus labios, se curvan en una sonrisa macabra._

_Tal parece que la escena cambia al momento de su transformación. Ahora solo se trata de una gran sala adornada con total elegancia, velas por todos lados, así como risas y conversaciones sin sentido rodean el lugar. Todos los presentes quedan callados al ver a un hombre de porte, elegancia, mirada profunda que viste de negro y en sus hombros, lleva una larga capa. Sus largos cabellos azabaches caen como cascada mientras que sus ojos rojizos, se posan en la cantidad de invitados de esa noche._

_-… es agradable tenerlos a todos presentes esta noche. Hoy debo anunciar que pretendo irme a Londres, pues como se dieron cuenta, ese humano estúpido se escapó… pero gracias a él, acabo de darme cuenta que hay una humana que me interesaría conocer- observa la reacción de todas esas personas y sobretodo, de una chica de blanco que lo mira con algo de preocupación- no hay nadie que pueda con el conde Drácula, regresaré triunfante y reclamando a una mujer… es momento de expandir nuestros dominios._

_Al finalizar ese anuncio, los invitados hacen algunas alabanzas hacia su guía, quien parece muy seguro de la decisión que tomará. Momentos después, les da la espalda para encaminarse a otro sitio cuando alguien lo detiene, pues jala su larga capa._

_-Mi señor, tenga cuidado, dicen que ahí vive un humano que tiene la capacidad de acabar con un vampiro._

_-Estaré bien,…- responde con algo de indiferencia hasta que ella, le entrega una llave muy extraña._

_-La fiesta anterior, olvidé darle esto, es la única manera de abrir la caja que usted mismo, pidió que le fabricaran para quien consideraría su mujer._

_-A la próxima, das las cosas completas… - y después de eso, se va de ahí, con la llave en sus manos._

_El rey no-muerto mira la luna, es como si el brillo de ese astro nocturno lo excitara porque sonríe al pensar que, pronto llevará a cabo un acto heroico. Todo está perfecto en ese momento hasta que, escucha una voz que al inicio se le hace desconocida pero después, siente como su sangre hierve porque se trata de una melodía que nunca dejaría de escuchar…_

_-¡Despierta!..._

_-Pero estoy despierto- musita._

_-Ya es de noche… ¡Alucard!_

Alucard lentamente abre sus ojos y lo primero que observa, es a Integra que abrió su ataúd y lo mueve un poco. Lo más gracioso de ella, es que en sus labios, fuma uno de los puros que compró en el centro comercial. El vampiro sonríe al verla y acaricia su rostro, dejando a una chica extrañada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? cuando trataba de despertarte, te veías incómodo, como si recordaras algo… a menos que seas un vampiro raro que… sueña- comenta Integra mientras se aleja y deja en un cenicero, las cenizas del tabaco.

-Estoy bien y no, no sueño… solo recuerdo cosas del pasado- dice Alucard mientras queda sentado y toca su cabeza- recordé un pasado lejano.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué recordaste?

-Tiempos de mi grandeza, exactamente el momento previo al irme a Inglaterra para toparme con tu abuelo.

-… comprendo- musita Integra mientras toma una bocanada de humo y se sienta en una silla en lo que Alucard sale del ataúd.

El vampiro nota que la chica se queda pensativa, por lo que se acerca a ella y le quita el puro para luego fumarlo un poco y, lo apaga. Integra se sobresalta y no duda en golpear a su sirviente por lo que hizo; al final, Alucard solo sonríe porque logró hacer reaccionar a su ama.

-¿Nunca te has imaginado como era tu abuelo?- pregunta de pronto mientras se acomoda su cabello.

-Mi padre decía que era una persona muy valiente y le encantaban los desafíos, siempre buscó la manera de derrotarte, hasta que lo logró… claro- responde la chica al limpiar sus gafas. Alucard se acerca a ella y le quita los anteojos para acorralarla en una pared.

-Yo me siento orgulloso de esto, odio como no tienes ni idea a tu abuelo porque jamás pensé que un humano como él, acabara con el vampiro más fuerte… y ahora, anhelo con todo mí ser a su nieta.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Integra se siente ofendida y le da una bofetada a su sirviente; éste se queda extrañado ante tal acto y mira a su ama con sorpresa, ella lo observa con molestia mientras aprieta sus puños con fuerza. El vampiro no entiende mucho la razón de esa reacción tan violenta.

-Quiero que algo te quede bien claro, Alucard… yo no quiero ser el objeto de venganza tuyo, yo debería ser, quien se lamente por fijarse en un monstruo como tú, en el peor enemigo de mi familia.

-Integra, debo decir que ese era mi primer objetivo… hacer caer a la nieta de Abraham y después, burlarme de él cuando haya obtenido mi libertad con tu sangre.

No debió de decir eso porque Integra apunta con su pistola, hacia el sitio donde se encuentra el corazón de Alucard; éste se queda paralizado ante tal acción pero no pasó mucho cuando trata de acercarse lentamente a ella hasta quitarle el arma.

-No debí decir eso, es un total atrevimiento de mi parte…- y se arrodilla ante ella.

-Por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo… me siento pésima cuando dices esa clase de comentarios, siento como si todo lo que hemos pasado, fuera una verdadera farsa.

-Yo nunca he pensado que todo lo que ha ocurrido en cinco años, sea una farsa mi amo… confieso que ha sido el mejor tiempo que he vivido desde que sirvo a tu familia- explica Alucard aun arrodillado ante ella- hasta en algunos aspectos, puedo reconocer que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta eternidad; claro, nada de esto es igual al pasado pero tu existencia, hace más dulce mi amarga vida.

-…Alucard…- musita Integra asombrada por esas palabras y más, cuando el vampiro toma sus manos.

-Una de las cosas que más anhelo, es obtener el perdón de Dios,… es extraño que lo escuches de un ser como yo pero, esa es la verdad. Si he dejado de pensar en eso, ha sido porque mi amo eres tú,… como te adoro y te soy fiel, todo es menos denso para mí.

Todas esas palabras dejan en Integra, un extraño sentimiento que la hace sentir mal. Sus delicadas y suaves manos rodean el rostro de Alucard, quien la mira con total admiración y devoción, al igual que se tratara de su reina,... su condesa. Después, las gélidas manos del sirviente tocan las cálidas de su ama para luego besarlas con delicadeza y fervor.

-Te pido que jamás desaparezcas, Alucard… sería muy triste para mi- musita Integra con aire nostálgico.

-No lo haré si tú misma me lo ordenas, siempre estaré a tu lado aunque me encantaría tenerte toda la eternidad- esa palabra le hace énfasis al sonreírle. Su ama se queda petrificada porque jamás pensó que, el sirviente fuese capaz de hacer esa clase de propuesta.

-¿Eternidad? Acaso…me ¿estás proponiendo ser, uno de los tuyos?- pregunta con total sorpresa mientras no puede dejar de mirar al nosferatu que parece extasiado con tal propuesta.

-Tiene muchas ventajas, jamás te enfermarías, ningún arma humana te haría daño, nunca envejecerás y… estarás conmigo eternamente. La líder de Hellsing convertida en vampiro, no tendrá límites, ni rivales.

Integra escucha con atención cada palabra, la tonalidad con la que lo dice a Alucard, a cualquiera puede tentar a tomar esa decisión tan peligrosa. Para la hija de sir Arthur, esa decisión va más allá de una simple propuesta, se trata de un cambio radical de todo aquello por lo que ha vivido; en el fondo, sería la verdadera traición a sus ideales y a su familia. Ella observa a su sirviente para sonreírle pero después, lo mira con total seriedad.

-No Alucard, no quiero ser eso antes de cumplir con mi deber- responde con total seguridad- es realmente tentador el permitir que pruebes mi sangre pero, no te daré ese gusto porque puedo cumplir mi deber matando vampiros y monstruos siendo humana- tras decirle eso, camina un poco hasta toparse con un abrecartas de plata. Toma el objeto entre sus manos y se corta un dedo, Alucard solo la mira en silencio pero se siente atraído por el olor deleitante de su ama. Integra se acerca a él y lo ve de manera desafiante- confórmate con esto, sirviente.

El vampiro sonríe extasiado, mientras succiona lentamente el carmín que brota de ese fino dedo de su amo. Integra cierra un poco sus ojos porque se trató de una acción, que hizo sin pensarla dos veces pero, se siente bien. Alucard se da cuenta que la chica está sonrojada, algo que le divierte de manera que se acerca a ella y, la besa de manera sorpresiva.

Su ama no sabe al inicio como corresponder pero, no podía dejar escapar ese momento fugaz, mucho menos el nosferatu, ya que siempre hay una manera en la que Integra lo evite pero ahora, todo es distinto. Al vampiro le divierte el darse cuenta que ella, todavía es algo torpe para esas cosas pero no duda en hacerla maestra en todas esa clase de artes oscuras. Después de todo, no hay otros estúpidos que no están a la altura de tan refinada dama.

No se sabe cuanto tiempo está pasando pero ese gesto, es deleitante para ambos. Para Alucard, es como si estuviera probando el elixir de la vida mientras que para Integra, es como si estuviera a un paso de la muerte. Son sensaciones que otras personas, no entenderían porque entre ellos dos, solo hay un mundo que lo integran amo y sirviente, un vínculo irrompible.

Llega un nuevo día e Integra despierta en su cama, se levanta con cuidado mientras recuerda la plática de la noche anterior con su vampiro. Se abraza así misma como si sintiera todavía el gélido abrazo del nosferatu. Después de todo, una de las cosas que mas ha disfrutado en su estancia en Bucarest, ha sido el acercamiento que tiene con Alucard; algo que no veía viable hace tres años. se levanta con cuidado y nota que la puerta que da hacia su sitio de descanso, está cerrada porque de seguro que Alucard está durmiendo dentro de su ataúd.

-Tal parece que hoy estaré sola, creo que iré a otro sitio- se dice para sí misma mientras sale de la habitación.

Horas después, la líder de Hellsing se encuentra tomando un ligero almuerzo que Roger le preparó casi al instante que la vio levantada. Ella mira con atención el periódico del día hoy, dándose cuenta que lo que ocurre en Bucarest y el resto de Rumania, es aburrido… sobretodo porque no hay ataques de vampiros o bien, alguna pista que tenga que ver con esos vampiros que conoció en su primer día en este país.

-¿No encuentra nada de interesante el día de hoy?- pregunta Roger al servirle un poco de té negro.

-La verdad, no… pero me gustaría ir a una biblioteca a estudiar un poco más sobre la historia de Rumania, necesito saber más cosas sobre Drácula y mi familia.

-Ya veo, si lo desea, la llevo de nuevo a la que está en el centro de Bucarest. Debo atender algunas cosas así que, puede llamarme cuando haya terminado, sir Integra.

-Muchas gracias Roger.

Después de eso, Integra termina su almuerzo y de arreglarse para irse. No tardó mucho cuando Roger la lleva hasta ese lugar, una biblioteca muy grande, la cual está abierta a todo el público pero, la zona donde la chica desea entrar, se necesita de un permiso especial. Ella, al ser la líder de Hellsing, tiene automáticamente el pase para entrar y estar el tiempo que necesite.

El sitio es realmente grande, con una decoración un poco sobria, muy representativo para Rumania que llegó a tener cierta influencia del comunismo que pocos años atrás, todavía estaba de pié. Integra camina por los largos pasillos mientras busca algunos libros. Sus pensamientos son tan profundos que, no se da cuenta que alguien la estaba mirando desde el momento en el que ella entró al lugar.

Unos minutos después, tiene algunos libros sobre la mesa de trabajo y se acomoda sus gafas para comenzar a leer; de pronto, siente que alguien se sienta en su mesa. Se acomoda su cabello rubio y se topa con un joven de gran porte y bien parecido.

-Es toda una sorpresa verla aquí, joven Integra- dice el joven con una pequeña sonrisa. Integra se da cuenta que se trata del hijo mayor del esposo de madame Brown.

-Señor. William, es… para mí, todo un placer verlo en este mismo sitio- musita un poco asombrada por ver a esa clase de persona en un sitio como ese. William toma la mano de la chica y la besa ligeramente.

-Mi madre me comentó que te encontrabas de vacaciones en Bucarest, de verdad que no pensé que salieras de Londres. Yo que tenía el deseo de visitarte personalmente… mi padre habla mucho de ti.

-Comprendo, es todo un honor, pero es más sorpresivo ver a alguien como usted, en un sitio como esta biblioteca- hace el comentario la chica mientras retira la mano del joven, quien se queda extrañado ante la reacción de la chica.

-No tengo nada que hacer, prefiero perder mi tiempo leyendo estos libros sobre seres extraños- y toma uno de los que tiene Integra para hojearlo un poco- ¿vampirismo?... no pensé que una joven de tu clase degustara de leer de estos temas absurdos.

-Para su saber, en este mundo existe toda clase de seres, muchos de ellos son el resultado del folklor de las culturas- responde la chica con algo de molestia en sus palabras.

-Ah, joven Integra… no era mi intención molestarla, me encantaría que fuera a cenar conmigo esta noche. El ministro de Economía realizará una cena de gala y me encantaría que fuera mi invitada.

Tal parece que a Integra le llueven las invitaciones, aunque ya había recibido la invitación de esa persona desde hace tres días. La verdad que no iba a presentarse pero piensa que posiblemente, habrá algo interesante y claro, su pareja no sería William, sino Alucard.

-¡Qué curioso! Hace tres días recibí la invitación del evento que me dice, la verdad no tenía pensado estar ahí pero… a lo mejor cambio de idea- responde la chica con una sonrisa extraña la cual, agrada a William.

-Ya veo, en ese caso deje que sea su compañero esta noche.

-Siento tanto esto pero, ya tengo con quien ir aunque lo podré ver en la fiesta ¿verdad?

-Que pena, bueno no importa, de todas formas será todo un placer verla allá- y cambia de silla para sentarse a su lado- A decir verdad, es interesante que una joven como usted, sea tan popular dentro del gobierno, me sorprende que hasta dentro de Rumania, sea reconocida ¿Tuvo algún pariente que hiciera algo por Rumania?.

-No exactamente, a lo mejor fue porque mi familia mantiene muchas relaciones por generaciones- era la respuesta a su pregunta; Hellsing no solo era reconocido por su labor sino… por tener un linaje de gran importancia en la aristocracia europea, sobretodo se acentuó con la presencia de Abraham durante el tiempo en el que Drácula estuvo en Londres.

Al decirle eso, William se queda callado y más, cuando Integra sigue leyendo. No pasó mucho cuando la chica, ya había terminado de leer lo que necesitaba y, cuando está por llamar por teléfono a Roger, de nuevo se topa con el joven, quien al parecer, la esperaba.

-¿Usted de nuevo? Comienzo a pensar que quienes trabajan en el gobierno, no hacen más que sentarse a esperar su paga.

-Jajajajaja, claro que no, me gustaría llevarla a su casa ¿le parece una buena idea?- pregunta mientras se acerca a ella, Integra alza una ceja y lo mira con extrañeza.

-Me ahorraría la llamada a mi mayordomo, se agradece- William alegre, trata de tomar la mano de la chica pero ésta, rápidamente rechaza tal gesto y ambos salen caminando en dirección al sitio donde estaba el chofer del economista, quien los está esperando con la puerta abierta del automóvil.

Como todo un caballero, William le ofrece entrar primero al auto e Integra, solo agradece con un ademán; típico de ella como toda una dama inglesa. El camino de regreso fue silencioso, sobretodo porque Integra evitaba alguna clase de plática, pues William deseaba saber más cosas de ella, algo que le molesta porque se porta como un entrometido. No pasó mucho cuando dan con la residencia de la chica.

Al llegar, el atardecer está apogeo pero el cielo está muy nublado, de manera que alguien, desde la ventana más alta, miraba que Integra llegaba con otra persona. Sus ojos rojizos muestran molestia y sobretodo, porque William trata de tomar la mano de su ama.

-_¿Quién ese bastardo? ¿Por qué osa con tocar la mano de mi ama?_- sin pensarlo dos veces, desaparece del lugar para hacer acto de presencia a la entrada de la casa, donde Integra casi rezaba que se fuera ese hombre, pues la desespera por completo y sobretodo, por atrevido.

-Integra, hoy tardaste mucho en la biblioteca- dice Alucard desde la entrada de la puerta; para ella es un total alivio pero para William, no es del todo agradable.

-Disculpa, digamos que se presentaron algunos obstáculos y me tardé más de lo normal, señor William, encantada estaré de verlo en la fiesta de hoy…- y sin pensarlo dos veces, entra a la casa junto con un Alucard que mira de manera desafiante a William, éste tampoco se queda atrás y más, porque aprieta sus puños con fuerza.

Cuando Integra cierra la puerta, lo primero que ve, es a un Alucard serio, como si ella hubiera hecho algo raro y que a su sirviente, no le gustara. Tal parece que el vampiro está esperando alguna clase de explicación al respecto, de manera que su ama, se toca su cabeza y lo mira con fastidio.

-Me lo encontré en la biblioteca, no quiso quitarme el ojo de encima y, no me quedó de otra que aceptar que me trajera a casa. Además, ¿por qué debería darte explicaciones?- pregunta divertida.

-Ese estúpido y mal nacido humano, se atreve a tocar tu mano,… eso no lo tolero y ¿a qué te refieres con la fiesta de hoy? Espera, de seguro que no te quedó de otra que aceptar.

La chica no lo evita y suelta una carcajada que se escucha por toda la sala, Alucard ya no entiende nada de lo que está pasando, aunque se enoja más porque piensa que su ama, se está burlando de él. Integra lo mira divertida y luego se muestra seria para explicarle todo, como si fuera un niño chiquito que llora por berrinches innecesarios.

-Estúpido vampiro celoso, hablo de la fiesta del Ministro de Economía del gobierno de Rumania; creo que estabas más interesado limpiando tu cajita negra cuando te comenté de eso. Te lo dije hace tres días y se supone que no iríamos pero… ese tal William me hace aceptar la invitación.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Aceptar? ¡Claro! ¡A él si le estás aceptando todo y, yo te dije que seria buena idea que fueras para darte más a conocer pero noooo, la líder de Hellsing dice que son fiestas aburridas y ahora me sales con que por ese baboso desgraciado, cambias de opinión!

-Alucard, ya que estás de mal hablado y molesto, te diré que pensaba llevarte. Ahora, para que se te quite, iré sola y estaré con él.

La última frase cayó como un balde de agua fría para Alucard, JAMÁS va a permitir que otro humano desgraciado se le acerque a su ama. Él la mira de manera suplicante y casi pidiéndole perdón; Integra por lógica, está disfrutando de esa reacción tan patética por parte del rey no-muerto: víctima de un ataque de celos.

-Está bien sirviente, me vas a acompañar pero te pido que seas amable. Pasa algo malo en esa fiesta y mi reputación como miembro de la Mesa Redonda, así como la líder de Hellsing, quedará por los suelos y…eso, no sería bueno para ti- sonríe de forma perversa, algo que nunca había visto Alucard en ella; razón por la que solo asiente.

Tal parece que las cosas saldrán como ella dice porque no pasó mucho tiempo cuando los dos, ya están listos para esa fiesta. Roger suspira pensando que este par, son un caso raro y que a simple vista, parecen marido y mujer. El mayordomo se les acerca para preguntarles si los llevará hasta el sitio donde se llevará a cabo el evento pero…

-En esta ocasión, me llevo yo a Integra- dice el vampiro en tono serio.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Integra extrañada, Roger los mira extraño y suspira.

-Si es lo que desean, adelante- musita el mayordomo para luego irse. Integra mira con molestia a su vampiro y éste, solo sonríe divertido mientras la toma en sus brazos y va a toda velocidad de ahí.

-¡Bájame! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Soy tu sirviente, y tu acompañante- dice el vampiro tras saltar a lo alto de un edificio y ambos, quedan suspendidos en el aire- hoy no dejaré que se te acerque ese maldito humano.

La chica no dice más y cierra sus ojos hasta que llegan a la residencia donde se lleva a cabo la fiesta. Ambos notan que hay algunos medios de comunicación, así como los invitados vestidos con total elegancia; ellos no hacen la excepción, de manera que algunos se quedan mirando a la pareja, pues una joven como Integra, tiene a su lado, a un señor que aparenta tener un poco más de treinta años.

Los dos caminan al interior del gran salón que tiene esa casa, todo adornado de manera exuberante y todos los invitados, parecen contentos por la decoración, así como el vino y la comida. Integra toma una copa de vino y le da un pequeño sorbo, Alucard se muestra entretenido por esa acción de su ama, de manera que se acerca a su oído.

-Me encantaría que beberías lo suficiente y así, podré hacerte muchas cosas.

-… no me provoques- responde Integra con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- aquí hay que guardar las distancias, sirviente.

En ese momento, se les acerca el Ministro de Economía, un señor de edad avanzada con barba y viste un traje negro con corbata azul marino. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al ver a Integra, toma su mano y la saluda con sumo respeto; Alucard solo se limita a hacer una ligera inclinación.

-Lady Integra Hellsing, es todo un placer que haya aceptado la invitación de esta humilde fiesta. Es un gusto tenerla en Rumania ¿Por cuánto tiempo durará su estancia?.

-Cinco meses aunque en dos meses más, quiero estar en la región de Transilvania, debo atender algunos asuntos de familia- responde la chica con total seriedad.

-Ya veo, y noto que está bien acompañada…

-Él es solo mi asistente, también mi guardaespaldas- aclara la joven mientras que su vampiro, solo sonríe para afirmar esa idea. El señor ministro se queda extrañado y decide alejarse de ellos para saludar a otros invitados.

Mientras tanto, los dos se quedan solos de manera que deciden observar a los que bailan. Integra mira a todos de manera indiferente hasta que Alucard le da su mano para que bailen, ella acepta gustosa y ambos se dirigen a la zona donde está la pista de baile. Al parecer, al señor ministro le agrada todo aquello antiguo de manera que lo que, se escucha es música de vals y otras piezas clásicas de un tradicional baile.

Para Integra, este momento ya lo había vivido con anterioridad; recuerda el momento que Alucard la invitó a bailar por primera vez, así como ese primer beso que tanto ansiaba por probar. Las cosas ahora eran un poco distintas pero no dejaban de ser especiales, sobretodo si se trata de algo entre ellos dos, como cómplices de la más perversa y extraña travesura jamás realizada.

Alucard por su lado, es como si fuera un evento de ese pasado que detesta recordar. Los recuerdos familiares de un baile en esas fiestas dignas de un conde, se hacen presentes por un breve momento. Él con esa apariencia imponente y ella, vestida como toda una condesa; esa ilusión sigue presente entre los dos hasta que, alguien toca el hombro de Integra: William.

-¿Me permite esta pieza?- pregunta con cortesía, Alucard molesto ante esa interrupción, no le queda de otra más que aceptar y dejar que su joven condesa, baile con ese descarado. Integra no dice más y acepta la invitación de ese joven, quien se mostraba embelesado por la belleza de ella en esa velada.

-_Maldito humano, eres tan descarado, no permitiré que trates mal a mi amo… te mataría lenta y dolorosamente por cada pensamiento oscuro que tienes en este momento_- piensa el vampiro mientras observa al joven que parece disfrutar del baile. Integra solo le hace el favor porque simplemente, desea quitárselo de encima.

El baile continúa y Alucard está sentado en una mesa mirando a su ama; de pronto, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y mira hacia un ventanal que da con un balcón, nota una silueta que lo observa detenidamente. Él reconoce a la perfección ese vestido blanco y esos ojos…

-Tú- y se levanta de su asiento para acercarse a ella, Rose sonríe alegre porque captó la atención de ese ser.

-Me alegra verlo, mi señor- dice ella con una inclinación de toda una señorita. Alucard se siente humillado ante eso y le da la espalda, pues se estaba fastidiando con su presencia.

-¿Qué excusa tienes ahora?- pregunta con molestia.

-Saber la razón por la que no desea regresar con nosotros, deje a la humana esa… -gran error, Alucard la acorrala hacia la pared de un solo golpe y la mira con enojo y, deseo de matarla por ese insulto.

-He tenido demasiada compasión contigo, pero no regresaré jamás; deja de insistir si realmente no deseas morir- la amenaza con frialdad, dejando a Rose completamente paralizada porque sabe que de ser así, su muerte sería muy dolorosa… pues su señor no tiene compasión por nadie y más, cuando alguien interfiere en su camino.

-¿Recuerda la caja que mandó a hacer? La llave, la dejó en su última morada antes de ser derrotado por ese Hellsing. Me gustaría ayudarlo, sé que esa caja representa para usted demasiado…

-… es el símbolo de quien será mi mujer, lo sé- termina de hablar Alucard- al final de cuentas, es una simple caja de madera que no vale nada, vete de mi camino.

Rose se queda callada, tal parece que acaba de entender que Alucard, no la quiere ni ver. Ella recuerda que siempre fue un ser que prefería estar a solas, ni tener alguna clase de relación… solo lo necesario para liberar su deleite. Se da la media vuelta para desaparecer pero, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerca al vampiro y, no duda en besarlo; éste se queda completamente paralizado ante esa acción, desea matarla por ese atrevimiento pero la sorpresa del gesto, se lo impide.

Integra en ese momento hace el intento por salir al balcón porque estaba cansada de lidiar con ese William pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que, mira esa escena. Al inicio, piensa que no tiene nada de interesante ver a su vampiro besuquearse con otra, es normal que alguien como él, opte por esa clase de cosas pero,… algo en su interior la hace sentir molesta. No pasó mucho cuando Rose desaparece y Alucard mira a su ama.

-Integra…

-En el pasado, ¿hubo algo entre tú y esa tal Rose?- es lo primero que pregunta mientras lo mira con seriedad; el vampiro no sabe como responder ante eso. Su ama lo mira fijamente.

-No, jamás hubo nada… es raro que te preocupes de esas cosas- sonríe con ironía pero no se espera un golpe por parte de ella.

-Es claro que ella siempre se ha fijado en ti, maldito cínico… ¡todavía tienes el descaro de decirme eso con tanta, tranquilidad!

-No es normal que mi amo esté, celosa

-¿Celosa yo? Dices demasiadas tonterías Alucard, me haces reír.

-¿Reír? Deberías de reconocerlo, la líder de Hellsing, celosa por un vulgar vampiro en decadencia- y no aguanta las ganas de reírse, lo que genera el completo enojo de Integra.

-Vulgar vampiro en decadencia que le llamas la atención desde… ¿siempre? Si tuviera un arma, ¡ahora mismo te llenaría de balas tu cuerpo!

-Pero no las tienes ahora, ¿qué harás? ¿Lanzarme los cuchillos y tenedores?

No debió decir eso porque la chica agarra unos que están en la mesa más cercana que da al balcón y, se los lanza. Alucard esquiva todos con gran facilidad, excepto tres cuchillos que se insertan a su pecho, el vampiro se queda sorprendido porque se da cuenta que realmente, su ama está enojada y que si hubiese otras cosas punzo-cortantes, se las lanzaría.

-Si tanto deseas besuquearte por ahí o hacer cosas raras, hazlo LEJOS DE MI, es… repug… ¡repugnante!- grita Integra sin que ningún otro invitado se diese cuenta.

-Mi amo está celosa, eso es… encantador- y se quita los cuchillos para abrazarla, sin importar que su sangre, mancha el vestido blanco de su ama.

Al momento de separarse, Integra se mira traumada porque el vestido está completamente arruinado y mira con furia al vampiro que, con tal de verla tranquila, la besa. En un inicio trata de alejarse pero al final, no puede hacer nada y, corresponde a ese beso.

-Mi vestido

-Si quieres se lo quito, no lo necesita.

-Ni en sueños- responde la chica- mejor vámonos de aquí, la fiesta es demasiado aburrida y no quiero que me siga William.

Ninguno de los dos, dice algo más y solo se limitan a retirarse de ese lugar pues, la fiesta era demasiado aburrida y lo mejor será caminar por las oscuras calles de Bucarest. Al desaparecer, llega William y se da cuenta que, en ningún lado, encuentra a la hermosa de Integra.

Unos minutos después, los dos ya se encuentran en una zona solitaria de Bucarest; al parecer, nunca habían estado ahí, por lo que Alucard se pone atento por si alguien trata de atacarlos. Integra observa que no hay nadie aunque siente que algo roza su mejilla, mira al fondo y ve algunas dagas y flechas que salen disparadas. Su vampiro con gran rapidez, se interpone y las desvía fácilmente.

-¡Salgan de una buena vez!- grita Alucard furioso por el intento de atacar a Integra. Desde las sombras, aparecen dos hombres con trajes de sacerdote. Uno de ellos usa una ballesta mientras que otro, usa dagas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dice Integra con seriad, los dos hombres la miran con frialdad y tratan de atacarla de nuevo pero, el vampiro se los impide.

-¿Qué desean, estúpidos… humanos?- pregunta en tono amenazador.

-Somos del Vaticano, y formamos parte del Iscariote XII, tenemos el reporte de un grupo de vampiros que ronda en esta zona de Bucarest, venimos a acabar con ellos- dice uno de ellos, quien tiene el cabello café y largo; mientras que el otro, su cabello es corto y color rojizo.

-¡Esperen! ¿No se supone que esta es zona de dominio de Hellsing?- pregunta la chica alejándose de Alucard y se acerca a ellos, éstos la ven de mala manera y están por atacarla.

-¿Hellsing? Por si no lo sabe señorita, esta zona es dominio de ambos, Rumania forma parte de los dominios de la iglesia cristiana y por lo tanto, tiene el deber de acabar con los herejes.

El ambiente de ese momento es tenso, dos sacerdotes del Vaticano y, forman parte del amplio grupo del Iscariote, están por atacar a la propia líder de Hellsing. Alucard se lamenta haber dejado la casull olvidada en Londres, pues no contaban con la idea de un ataque de este tipo. Lo peor de todo, es que las cosas se complican en el momento de que uno de ellos, ataca con la ballesta y, le da en el brazo al vampiro.

-Tal parece que te gusta jugar sucio, ¡los mataré!

-¡Alucard, espera! No ataques, es una orden de tu ama- dice de pronto Integra, dejando a los dos jóvenes extrañados, pues no creían que ella fuera la líder de Hellsing.

-Realmente ¿usted es la nueva líder de Hellsing?- pregunta el de cabello rojizo.

-En efecto, y se está violando el tratado de límites… ¿hay alguna buena razón para que ustedes estén aquí? Tengo claro que hay vampiros en esta zona pero son inofensivos, y han prometido no atacar a más personas del límite establecido.

-Hay más ataques de lo normal, por eso estamos aquí- dice el otro chico mirando a un furioso Alucard- ¿cómo puede dominar a ese monstruo? Es increíble que una institución tan reconocida, mate vampiros usando a uno de su propia especie.

Eso, deja en silencio a Integra, quien nunca en su vida había escuchado esa clase de comentarios. Alucard está tan molesto que desea matarlos con la mirada pero al final, escucha que su ama, les dice algo de forma muy fría.

-El Vaticano no se salva de ser una blanca paloma, mejor no critiquen cosas sin saber lo que son ustedes en realidad- y cruza sus brazos mientras sonríe de manera desafiante- si no se van en tres segundos, le diré a mi sirviente que se los coma; total, me da igual lo que digan sus superiores porque están atacando a las personas incorrectas, la mancha de sangre de mi vestido, no justifica que sea un vampiro… par de idiotas.

Tal parece que eso, es un golpe bajo para ellos. Los dos chicos se acercan pero al final, evitan atacarla porque Alucard les plantó cara, dándoles a entender que no tocarán un cabello de su ama. Ellos dos terminan por irse corriendo de ahí mientras que la líder de Hellsing, se muestra molesta.

-No sabía que el Vaticano realmente fuese una molestia.

-Ellos siempre atacarán donde haya dominio cristiano… no es algo del otro mundo- musita también molesto- será mejor que regresemos a la residencia, cualquiera que la vea con ese vestido… la confundirán con esa Rose.

-Me ofendes si me comparas con ella- responde con seriedad y camina por la calle hasta que Alucard, la toma en sus brazos y ambos desaparecen de ahí.

Los mismos chicos observan esa partida y sonríen, pues las cosas para que cumplan su misión, no son tan complicadas como ellos pensaban… o, ¿será lo contrario?

**Fin de Rumania III**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mou! Un saludo a todos en esta nueva actualización!!!! Como ya había dicho anteriormente, por vacaciones estoy actualizando casa semana y bueno, aquí está el nuevo capi.

¿Qué les pareció? Creo que se vio a Integra celosa por primera vez y a Alucard bueno… él se encela hasta porque le digan "hola" a su ama. Por otro lado, creo que el misterio de la caja está más cerca de ser resuelto pero la presencia del Vaticano, pueda que complique un poco las cosas. Esto y más se verá en el siguiente capítulo!!!

Me gustaría saber sus comentarios, pues faltan dos capis para que concluya esta mini saga en Rumania. Después Integra y Alucard regresarán y bueno, se dará pasó a la última parte que concluirá con la historia…

Bueno, como siempre, agradezco a TODOS POR SUS MENSAJES Y COMENTARIOS, los cuales me ayudan mucho a mejorar la historia. Por esta ocasión, hago comentarios muy pequeños porque ando haciendo un cosplay de Hellsing que presentaré muy pronto... ¿Qué haré? Je, pues a Girlycard… aunque muchas por aquí no les agrada totalmente, jejejeje y cantaré "Broken English" (creo que ya saben cuál es, jejejeje). Pero bueno, deséenme suerte… y los veré en la siguiente semana que también, será una actualización rápida…

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	26. Rumania IV: Roces ideológicos

**Rumania IV: roces ideológicos**

Han pasado tres días desde ese extraño encuentro con los de Iscariote, Integra trata de encontrar alguna razón por la que fueron atacados. Sus pensamientos se pierden por completo en esa situación, de manera que no siente la presencia de un vampiro que de la nada, aparece en la oficina y, camina lentamente para observar a su ama tan pensativa.

Lo más divertido para Alucard, es que está leyendo cada uno de esos pensamientos que se suponen están prohibidos de revisar, pero que terminan siendo demasiado tentadores si se trata del amo que tanto adora. Da unos pasos más y queda detrás de Integra quien mueve una pluma de manera distraída; el vampiro tiene la mala idea de hacer un intento por morderla pero… cual va siendo su sorpresa que, ella primero le dispara y por suerte, éste logra detener la bala con dos dedos.

-Te lo mereces, jamás intentes hacer eso de nuevo, a menos que desees que llene tu cuerpo de balas- responde la chica sin mirarlo aun. Éste suspira aliviado mientras se sienta sobre el escritorio y queda enfrente de su ama.

-¿Por qué le toma tanta importancia lo que hagan esos del Iscariote? Nunca había visto tan pensativa a mi ama, al grado de no sentir mi sorprendente presencia- responde con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios, ella evita mirarlo y le responde.

-Porque todo fue demasiado sorpresivo, se suponía que ellos no podían entrar a este país.

-… te equivocas Integra, Rumania es un sitio donde predomina el cristianismo y los ortodoxos- responde el vampiro con algo de tranquilidad en sus palabras, lo que deja extrañada a Integra.

-Pero hay un tratado entre ambos que… ellos…- y Alucard coloca su dedo índice en sus labios para que guarde silencio y lo escuche con atención.

-Esos acuerdos se pueden romper si una de las partes sale afectada, posiblemente están ahí porque de seguro que, esos vampiros vulgares mataron a algún sacerdote.

La chica simplemente asiente ante esas hipótesis y se levanta del asiento pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que, Alucard no deja que se vaya. Ella lo mira de forma desafiante, lo que es para él, toda una prueba que está dispuesto a superar. Integra hace un segundo intento por irse pero el nosferatu, la jala a él y muerde ligeramente su cuello, provocando el sonrojo de su ama.

-A veces no sé por qué eres tan difícil si, en tu mente, deseas que lo haga- le dice en su oído en tono seductor.

-Deja de violar mi mente.

-¿Acaso desea que sea de la "otra" manera? De ser así, yo me sentiré muy honrado en ser el primero que lo haga.

-Maldito vampiro pervertido- responde tratando de escapar pero se da cuenta que es prácticamente imposible. Ella sabe que su sirviente es muy aprovechado porque Roger, en ese momento no se encuentra en casa, por lo que ambos están solos.

Esta idea de aprovechar las oportunidades a solas, se debe a que en una ocasión, Roger los encontró en una situación algo embarazosa y, como Integra detesta que otras personas que no sean ellos mismos, se enteren de la relación tan cercana que hay entre el amo y su sirviente. La verdad que para Alucard, le da igual… dentro de su mente perversa, hasta sería capaz de hacerla suya de manera apasionada enfrente del mundo pero sabe que si hace eso, no vive para contarlo,

Integra lo mira fijamente y lo único que hace para romper el momento, es besarlo rápidamente y abre la puerta de la oficina. El vampiro se siente frustrado por ese intento fallido y más, porque ella le sonríe de forma burlona.

-No te daré el gusto, será mejor que le llame a Walter, de seguro que nos extraña.

-De seguro que está contento por tenerte alejada- dice con ironía.

-¿No sabes otra cosa además de molestar?- pregunta fastidiada por ese comentario y Alucard, mueve su cabeza en señal de que, disfruta haciéndola enojar como en sus primeros años juntos.

Tiempo después Integra se encuentra en la sala leyendo; al parecer, las cosas están tan tranquilas que ella prefiere quedarse en la residencia. Por desgracia, Roger sigue sin regresar y eso permite al vampiro, seguir buscando la oportunidad adecuada de molestarla; es increíble que alguien con muchos años encima, se siga portando como un niño que está entrando en la pubertad.

-Déjame en paz- dice la chica al mirarlo enfrente de la televisión- estoy aburrida.

-Mejor hagamos algo más interesante, no sé como los humanos disfrutan de ver estas tonterías- comenta Alucard al ver las imágenes de esa caja conocida como televisión.

-Lo sé, cuando regresemos a Londres, de seguro que ni tendré tiempo de verla…- musita mientras apaga el aparato y se acerca a él.

-Claro, primero que todo, está el deber- responde Alucard mirándola fijamente.

-Así es, razón por la que no será posible hacer muchas cosas contigo- y sonríe divertida al ver la expresión paralizada de su sirviente- te llamaré sólo cuando haya misión.

-Eso sería demasiado cruel de su parte, mi amo- responde con algo de seriedad.

En ese momento, Integra le quita el sombrero rojo y se lo pone. Alucard se queda extrañado por esa acción tan repentina pero ella, camina un poco por el lugar, tratando de imitar el andar de su vampiro. El nosferatu sonríe ante eso, pues se da cuenta que en muchas ocasiones, su amo sigue siendo una niña traviesa, algo que lo incita a tenerla cerca porque le fascina esa chispa que todavía mantiene cuando está con él porque al final de cuentas, es privilegiado.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que intentas?

-Sólo pensar, aun estoy preocupada por los del Iscariote- se detiene y sus ojos preocupados, se ocultan debajo de ese sombrero. El vampiro se acerca a ella y, le quita el sombrero para mirarla a los ojos y acariciar su rostro.

-Algo que debe aprender una líder como usted, es tener paciencia y, a veces dejar que las cosas sucedan por sí solas; eso lo hace mucho más divertido y desafiante, ya que a mi amo, le fascinan los retos.

-Puede ser- responde con seriedad.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Integra se levanta de puntitas para besar la frente de Alucard, quien no se conforma con ese noble gesto sino que, la besa en sus labios de manera apasionada. Después rodea su cintura con sus brazos mientras que ella, lo hace en su cuello. Los dos se quedan así, pensando en la nada y dejando que el tiempo se detenga en ellos; esto fue así hasta que se escucha el sonido del teléfono, lo que maldice Alucard porque su ama, corre tras él para tomar la llamada.

-Residencia Hellsing, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- la chica se queda extrañada y el vampiro, se muestra totalmente serio.

-Sir Integra, hablamos del Vaticano- responde la voz.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nos llegó el reporte que dos de nuestros hombres la atacaron hace unos días, es urgente organizar una reunión para darle detalles. Pues no podemos pasar por alto que usted permita la existencia de un grupo de vampiros en Bucarest.

-No tengo la necesidad de matarlos, si ellos no han hecho algo que ponga en grave peligro a la población. Les agradeceré si se lleva a cabo la reunión, quiero ver a esos dos seres- la chica se aclara un poco su garganta y sigue hablando- la próxima que intenten atacarme, no responderé y usaré a mi sirviente para hacerlos picadillo.

-Ah, si… ese vampiro que se conoce como Alucard… si- dice la voz un poco molesta- entonces mis hombres irán a buscarla a su residencia, tenemos todos los datos sobre su ubicación- tal parece que Alucard escucha esa conversación porque siente que su sangre hierve al darse cuenta que, los del Vaticano los tienen "vigilados"- y por favor, mantenga lejos a ese monstruo, no le harán nada mis hombres.

Termina la llamada e Integra, cuelga el teléfono con fuerza; tal parece que ellos solo buscan la manera de burlarse de ella. Alucard se acerca a la chica y la mira fijamente, como esperando alguna orden de su parte, Integra suspira y le habla.

-Cuando lleguen, vigila todo. No me fio de ellos.

-Sí, mi amo.

Pasan algunas horas desde que se llevó a cabo esa llamada, Robert recibe a los invitados que son tres. Uno de ellos se ve algo mayor y está canoso, los otros dos llevan gafas y, los tres visten sotanas negras, mostrando una apariencia muy sencilla pero se observa que la tela es muy fina.

-Sir Integra ya los espera, pasen por favor. Yo los guiaré hasta el salón donde ella se encuentra- de esa forma, los visitantes solo hacen un ademán por ese gesto y siguen al mayordomo hasta llegar al sitio donde se encuentra la chica que fuma un puro para mantener la calma.

Los señores notan que el lugar es muy elegante y al fondo, está la chica que los mira con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Integra se levanta del sillón y se acerca a ellos; nota que son las personas que la atacaron la vez pasada y, quien posiblemente habló con ella tiempo atrás.

-Buenas tardes Sir Integra, es todo un placer conocerla- dice el señor de edad avanzada- soy el Padre Rossini y ellos, son mis humildes acompañantes. Y señala al joven de cabello café- el es Julius, y- presenta al de cabello rojizo- el es Andrew.

Ambos hacen una leve inclinación mientras que Integra, no hace más que responder casi de la misma manera. El vampiro está atento a cada movimiento de esos humanos pues sin importar que a su ama no le den confianza, Alucard piensa que igual podrían ser capaces de hacer algo y eso, nunca lo iba a permitir.

De esa manera, todos se sientan en el salón y el padre Rossini, comienza a hablar sobre el asunto que lo "obligó" a ver a la líder de Hellsing. Todo iniciacon los vampiros que se encuentran en Bucarest, quienes habían atacado a un sacerdote de una iglesia cercana al escondite donde ellos viven. Gracias a ese hecho, el Vaticano mandó a Julius y Andrew para acabar con los monstruos pero, ninguno de los dos sabía que Integra y Alucard estarían por esos alrededores.

-Vuelvo a decir que mientras no representen un verdadero problema a la población rumana, no le veo la necesidad de acabar con esos seres- comenta Integra tras terminarse su puro, Rossini la mira con seriedad- sé que este es un territorio donde ambas instituciones pueden trabajar y bueno, no les agradará saber esto pero… los vampiros de esta ciudad, son útiles para algunos sectores y por eso, considero que sus acciones son exageradas.

-Comprendo su idea Sir Integra pero, no podemos permitir que esos monstruos sigan atacando a otros sacerdotes además, si ustedes no hacen nada… no queda más que nosotros cumplir con nuestra misión.

Tal parece que esas palabras, dan a entender que no harán caso a las palabras de Integra. Ella sin pensarlo, saca de sus ropas una pequeña pistola y se la apunta al sacerdote; Julius y Andrew están por sacar sus armas cuando… ven la sombra de Alucard. La mujer ríe con algo de burla.

-No pretendo hacer algo pero, creo que con estas diferencias ideológicas, yo no puedo declarar que estoy de acuerdo con sus acciones- dice Integra- mi sirviente y yo, no dejaremos que hagan algo en contra de esos vampiros…- y hay un silencio breve, Alucard se queda extrañado porque percibe que su ama maquila algo dentro de su cabeza- al menos hasta que nosotros terminemos con nuestro deber en este lugar. Después de eso, podremos… negociar.

Las palabras de la chica en Rossini suenan un poco tentadoras, pues le da a entender que la chica está ahí por una razón en especial y, de alguna manera está usando a su favor, esos vampiros de la capital de Rumania. Los asistentes del padre observan con extrañeza a su jefe y tratan de preguntarse lo que se trama en ese momento.

-Entonces no se metan con nosotros si no desean salir heridos- responde Rossini con mirada desafiante, la chica parece que eso no le afecta porque Alucard hace acto de presencia.

-Si a esas vamos, tampoco se metan con nosotros. Los tratados que mi familia a ha firmado con ustedes, yo declaro que serán violados si, ustedes generan una baja en Hellsing y, lo mismo se aplica si nosotros, ocasionamos una baja en su grupo.

-Como me encantaría que en este momento estuviese el maestro Andersen, de seguro que callaría a tan embustera mujer- dice Julius en todo frío.

No debió de decir eso porque Alucard apunta su cabeza con la casull. Integra mira a su sirviente mientras dice mentalmente que no intente dispararle. Las cosas entre Hellsing y el Vaticano a partir de ese momento, se muestran tensas. Ambos grupos se observan con desafío hasta que el padre Rossini, se levanta de su asiento y acomoda sus ropas.

-Me imagino que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos las caras, sir Integra. Será mejor que nos vayamos y bueno, fue todo un placer hablar con la líder de Hellsing. Al Vaticano le dará gusto conocer el informe sobre este evento.

Tras decir eso, los tres visitantes se retiran del lugar mientras Integra se deja caer en el sillón. Suspira pensando que todo iba a bien en su estadía hasta que ese trío del Vaticano, hace acto de presencia. No pasó mucho cuando Robert regresa con ella y la mira muy pensativa, le habla un poco para que se tranquilice.

-De seguro que encontrará la manera de solucionar este problema- comenta el mayordomo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, lo que hace tranquilizar a Integra casi por completo.

-Ojalá, solo sé que me están arruinando mis vacaciones- responde la chica y en ese momento, Alucard lanza una mirada de burla hacia su ama.

-No sé como permitió que ese humano la insultara; yo en su lugar, le hubiera disparado.

-Ah,… no, yo no pienso con las armas aunque… no niego que hubiera sido buena idea- y se levanta del sillón- Robert, no nos espere esta noche, Alucard y yo iremos a hacer una visita especial.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Robert solo hace una pequeña reverencia y se va de ese salón. El sirviente y su amo se quedan a solas; Alucard mira a la chica mientras trata de tener una explicación al respecto; no entendía por qué su ama quería salir en la noche.

-Deseo hablar con esos vampiros de nuevo- dice Integra mirando a los ojos a su vampiros, quien no le queda de otra más que acatar a su mandato.

-Como ordene mi amo, solo me atreveré a decir que eso… sería toparse con Rose, no sé si tenga deseos de verla de…- no debió decir eso porque siente la mirada asesina de Integra. Ella recuerda esa desagradable escena de ver a una vampira besando a su sirviente.

-Alucard, ¿puedes acercarte un poco?- comenta la chica mientras le hace una señal con su dedo, el vampiro hace caso a la petición de su ama y, cuando está suficientemente cerca de ella, Integra le da un puñetazo en su cara que logra tirarlo al suelo- eso te pasa por fácil.

-Integra,… no es lo que piensas, yo jamás estaría interesado en alguien como ella- en ese momento, el vampiro se da cuenta que de nuevo su ama, está celosa- pero me gusta observar tu rostro molesto por tan… nefasta acción.

Integra no dice más y deja al vampiro en la sala, éste sonríe divertido y espera al momento adecuado para llevar a su ama a esa reunión con los vampiros.

Horas después, cuando la noche está en pleno apogeo, Integra y Alucard salen de la residencia. La chica opta por vestirse completamente de negro mientras que su sirviente, lleva su ropa tan peculiar, además de sus gafas y el sombrero que llegó a quitarle a Integra, no tardan mucho en llegar a ese sitio cuando… se topan con Rose, quien vigilaba la puerta de entrada del teatro abandonado.

-Que agradable sorpresa, no pensé que tendría el gusto de ver a tan especiales invitados- dice la chica mientras hace una reverencia; Alucard no le hace caso e Integra es quien decide hablar.

-Gracias por la bienvenida, llévanos dentro porque deseo hablar con tu líder- el tono con el que dice eso, a simple vista es el que ella comúnmente utiliza pero Alucard sabe a fondo que, el solo hecho de ver a esa vampiresa, Integra quiere dispararle.

No tardan mucho en encontrarse dentro del edificio y los vampiros les dan una bienvenida un poco indiferente, sobretodo porque sabían de la presencia de los sacerdotes del Vaticano. Alucard observa a todos como si fueran unos simples bichos que en cualquier momento, puede pisotear; Integra solo opta por mirarlos mientras piensa en lo que dirá, se aclara su garganta y comienza a hablar.

-Me imagino que ya están enterados de la presencia del Vaticano, ¿verdad?

-Esos desgraciados católicos- interrumpe uno de ellos- parecen unos bebés, solo porque murió un sacerdote de aquí, ya mandan a sus hombres a matarnos.

-Intentó matar a uno de nosotros cuando ni siquiera, hacíamos algo- musita Rose con aire de molestia.

-Comprendo, solo quiero aclarar que no estoy aquí para defenderlos, quiero dejar en claro que si ustedes hacen algo más peligroso; acabaré con todos ustedes- responde Integra con algo de seriedad en sus palabras- esto solo pasará si ustedes atacan a la población; tratándose de Iscariote, ustedes hagan lo que se les plazca, yo no siento alguna clase de simpatía por ellos y si mantenemos alguna clase de relación, solo corresponde al supuesto respeto a los territorios donde se supone que, cada uno debe controlar o interferir.

Lo único que está aclarando, es que ella no hará nada si esos seres de Iscariote XII, atacan a los vampiros. Al mismo tiempo, todos la observan con curiosidad porque no le veían sentido alguno, que ella les dijera eso. Por otro lado, algunos piensan que esa visita tenía una razón de fondo y en cualquier momento, iban a conocerla.

-Además de estar aquí para decir eso, creo que ustedes pueden serme útil, Alucard por favor muéstrales la caja de madera—el vampiro no dice nada y solo coloca sobre la mesa principal, la caja de madera que le regaló a su ama en ese baile tan extraño. Todos los presentes observan con sorpresa dicho objeto y Rose, se queda paralizada; reconoce a la perfección dicho objeto ancestral- sé que esta caja necesita de una llave pero no se ha podido encontrar en ningún sitio eso, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea de dónde, puede encontrarse la llave?

Los presentes se quedan en completo silencio, no podían creer que ese objeto que fue fabricado especialmente para Drácula, ahora se encuentre en las manos de una humana. Rose mira con molestia a Integra pues, detesta ver esa caja a su lado. Alucard nota el ambiente que había generado su ama y se acerca a ella para hablarle al oído.

-Algo me dice que ellos no tienen la llave, esta caja la obtuve poco antes de irme a Inglaterra para conocer a su abuelo.

-¡Estúpido! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- dice la chica en un murmullo.

-Primero deseaba saber la manera en la que reaccionaría estando aquí…

Esas palabras molestan por completo a Integra, quien se muerde su labio inferior al grado de sangrar. El resto de los vampiros huele el aroma virgen de su sangre, dejando a más de uno con el deseo de atacarla y morderla; Alucard lamenta que pase esto y se interpone mientras defiende a su ama de esos salvajes.

-Alguien trata de acercarse y lo mato al dar el siguiente paso- responde con frialdad, detestaba saber que hay otros vampiros que anhelan ese carmín virgen porque su aroma es más dulce, como el de un vino que tiene una cosecha de excelente calidad. Los vampiros miran los ojos rojizos del nosferatu y, de pronto, se alejan de ellos. La chica observa todo con cierta sorpresa y se toca su labio para darse cuenta que estaba sangrando.

La chica se limpia rápidamente y nota que su dedo está cubierto de su sangre; mira con disimulo a su vampiro y éste, nota que sus adorables zafiros, lo observan con cuidado. Alucard descubre que la chica desea que limpie su dedo y con mucha delicadeza, éste absorbe cada gota de tan delicioso elixir que si estuviera en otra situación, bebería con éxtasis.

Los vampiros se quedan sorprendidos ante ese hecho, no podían creer que alguien de su clase, pudiese permitir ese tipo de sometimiento. Rose observa con total desagrado esa escena, no puede reconocer que el vampiro a quien besó, solo tiene ojos para su ama: Integra.

-De verdad, ¿no hay nadie que pueda decirme donde se consigue la llave?- pregunta al acercarse a ellos.

-Posiblemente y se encuentre en la última residencia de nuestro señor- dice de pronto uno; ésta se encuentra en la región de Transilvania. El único inconveniente es que ese castillo está casi en ruinas…

Cuando escucha eso Rose, la vampiresa mira con odio al vampiro. Tal parece que ella sabe el sitio exacto donde se encuentra la llave, la cual permite ver el contenido de esa caja de madera. Alucard percibe esa reacción y sólo sonríe, no le importa en absoluto lo que piense o sienta esa vampiresa porque le aborrecía verla, siempre la consideró una completa tonta. A palabras simples de Alucard, Rose solo pudo ser una de tantas amantes que llegó a tener: una vulgar aventura para pasar el rato.

No pasó mucho cuando los dos salen del teatro abandonado y ambos, caminan lentamente por las oscuras calles. Integra de pronto se detiene y mira a Alucard, éste fija su mirada en ella para esperar a que articule alguna palabra.

-¿Se le hace grato regresar a Transilvania, conde?- pregunta de pronto la chica, Alucard reacciona con sorpresa, de manera que sus gafas resbalan un poco de su nariz para mostrar, sus ojos como el fuego.

-Si es una orden de su parte, con gusto la acompañaré- responde sin quitarle la vista encima- para mi, seria todo un placer para mi amo, el llevar al sitio que una vez fue mi hogar,… donde llevé a cabo las más malévolas, sádicas y heróicas hazañas- tras decir eso, se arrodilla ante ella e Integra, sólo sonríe cuando se siente extasiada al ver que su vampiro, le es completamente fiel.

Ambos se quedan así por unos momentos que son eternos para ellos, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro hasta que Alucard, se acerca a ella. El vampiro toma su rostro con cuidado y cuando está por unir sus labios con los de ella, siente la presencia molesta de Rose.

-Si tanto desean ir a Transilvania, no pueden dejarnos a un lado- dice con una mirada de completa frialdad. Integra desea matarla en ese momento pero sólo opta por aparentar que no le importa su presencia.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunta Alucard mientras abraza a Integra.

-Por si no lo saben, en esa región hay otros vampiros pero son mucho más salvajes que nosotros- lentamente se acerca a ellos- se puede decir que son los seguidores más fieles de mi señor y bueno, siempre están vigilando las propiedades que llegaron a pertenecerle. Si ustedes dos van ahí, así como si nada… es seguro que no regresen con vida.

-Si eres útil, puedes acompañarnos- responde Integra mientras se separa para acercarse a Rose; ambas están a la misma altura pero la vampiresa mantiene un cuerpo mucho más estético, como si se tratara de una delicada bailarina de ballet.

Rose responde a esa petición con una sonrisa para después desaparecer de ese lugar. Integra se muestra algo molesta pero siente que Alucard, la abraza de forma posesiva, haciéndola sentir más tranquila.

-No es normal que alguien como tú, sienta celos o… desconfianza.

-¡No es eso! Se cree que tiene derechos contigo, no le entra en su vieja cabeza que tú eres mi sirviente.

-Como diga, yo solo estaré contigo si me lo pides,… al final de cuentas, a la única humana que deseo… es a ti, Integra. Tú eres mi mayor pecado y mi razón para cometer los actos más sádicos.

-… eres un vampiro perverso.

-Pero tú lo eres más, te fascina cuando dedico una matanza a tu nombre, el verme rodeado de rojo y los restos de mis víctimas- y sonríe de manera pervertida- te excita encontrarte en esa situación,… no quiero imaginar si manchara tus mejillas con el carmín.

Eso es demasiado, Integra está completamente sonrojada; no duda en ningún momento golpear a Alucard y caminar rumbo a su residencia. Cuando Alucard se levanta por el gesto de su ama, sonríe divertido porque sabe que todo lo que dice sobre Integra, es verdad; él es el único que la conoce de pies a cabeza.

Minutos después, ambos ya se encuentran de regreso a la residencia. Lo más raro de todo es que Integra al entrar a la casa, sube las escaleras y camina hacia su habitación dejando a un vampiro extrañado por la actitud de su ama. Robert los observa desde el fondo de la cocina, Alucard nota esa presencia y lo mira.

-¿No se supone que no debía esperarnos?

-Ya iba a retirarme, ¿ahora qué pasa?

-Busca una casa nueva o alguna propiedad de Hellsing en Transilvania, Sir Integra desea pasar los últimos dos meses allá- tras decir eso, el vampiro desaparece y Robert, solo sonríe diciendo que ese par, eran un caso muy extraño.

El vampiro aparece de nuevo en la habitación de Integra y nota que, ella está completamente dormida. Lo más cómico de todo, es que ella parece que llegó, se acostó y, ni siquiera se percató que quedó vestida. Alucard sonríe al ver esa escena tan graciosa y nota que hace un poco de frío, por lo que le coloca encima, una cobija para que no se despierte después. Luego, camina un poco por el lugar observando todo lo que se encuentra en esa habitación.

Alucard nota que la decoración de esa habitación es mucho más seria que la de Londres. Todo el lugar es un poco más sobrio y denota que, la casa tiene muchos años; posiblemente y sea una reliquia del siglo diecinueve; del tiempo en el que él, dejó de ser el gran Conde Drácula. Sus ojos se posan en la caja de madera que le regaló, le sorprende que su ama la cuide como si fuera un tesoro. Él sabe a la perfección que ella no tiende a hacer esas cosas pero, tratándose de su vampiro, Integra guarda todo recuerdo relacionado a ello.

La caja de madera parece que brilla un poco en medio de la noche, es como si tuviera algo mágico que la hace maravillosa. Se acerca a ella y la toma en sus manos, la observa con mucho cuidado y se pregunta dónde la encontraron porque dentro de sus memorias, recuerda que la caja la dejó en el último lugar antes de partir a Londres.

-Y yo que pensé que perdí todo, lo único que me quedó fue esto… imaginé que ese humano que hizo negocios conmigo, se la había llevado para esa mujer- acaricia un poco el detalle de las flores de la caja- comienzo a pensar que este obsequio insignificante, estaba destinado para alguien especial.

Después, Alucard deja la caja y mira por la ventana, le llama la atención el ver dos siluetas que se iban a toda prisa. El vampiro percibe que se trataban de dos personas que conoce a la perfección y al mismo tiempo, detesta por completo; no le queda de otra más que desaparecer del lugar. Integra abre de pronto sus ojos y siente una ráfaga de aire, así como nota en el suelo, el sombrero de su vampiro, eso la hace sonreír para acostarse de nuevo y, abrazar como si fuera un peluche, el sombrero de su sirviente.

El vampiro se aleja lo suficiente de la residencia y cual va siendo su sorpresa que esos hombres del Vaticano, lo estaban esperando o al menos eso era lo que pensaba al verlos ahí. Julius y Andrew miran fijamente al vampiro que parece molesto con su presencia, los dos se preparan para atacar, lo que hace reír a Alucard.

-Solo causarán que mi furia se desate y acabe con ustedes- responde el vampiro con una mirada gélida.

-Consideren una advertencia esta visita, no podemos permitir que ustedes interfieran con nuestros asuntos- dice Andrew con seriedad. El nosferatu sonríe mientras los observa como si se trataran de ratas de alcantarilla. Al final de cuentas, esos sacerdotes no son más que un inútil aperitivo para saciar su sed de sangre.

-¿Advertencia? Yo creo que eso debería de decirlo yo, mi ama quiere cumplir su deber aquí y, así será. Yo no permitiré que seres como ustedes, interfieran con el cumplimiento de cada uno de sus caprichos.

Al decir eso, su aura aumenta de poder y lentamente toma la forma de esa materia oscura con muchos ojos y, muestra una sonrisa totalmente maligna, así como el deseo de matarlos lenta y dolorosamente. Los dos miembros de Iscariote se preparan para atacar aunque en su interior, algo les dice que lo mejor será irse de ahí, el padre Rossini les había dicho que no era bueno subestimar a la bestia de Hellsing.

No pasa mucho cuando ambos jóvenes, dejan sus armas y se alejan lentamente hasta que desaparecen; Alucard se lamenta no tener algo de diversión esa noche y decide mejor no seguirlos.

-Bueno, me imagino que los veré de nuevo, creo que hoy comeré algo- se dice para si mismo y camina un poco por los alrededores. En esta ocasión agradece no toparse con esa vampiresa, por su mente pasa la idea de que esa Rose, siempre se mostró interesada en él, pero todavía tiene claro que ella sólo se trata de una vulgar mujer que no está a su altura.

Su sentido del humor se hace más agrio al darse cuenta que no hay nada a su alcance que pueda calmar su sed de sangre. Lo único que viene por su cabeza son los viejos recuerdos de esos tiempos en los que seres como él, dominaban Rumania.

Las calles le recuerdan los viejos caminos que llegó a pisar en esas interminables guerras que lo incitaron a pactar con el diablo y así, obtener la eternidad e inmortalidad que lo condenó a no ser candidato para tener el perdón de Dios.

Hacía mucho tiempo que esos viejos recuerdos no le vienen a la cabeza, pero es inevitable cuando se encuentra en su tierra; no es exactamente Transilvania pero… toda Rumania llegó a ser de su dominio, cuando era "El empalador" y después, al ser reconocido como el Conde Drácula. Se detiene por un instante al ver una iglesia, sus ojos rojizos demuestran un odio hacia ese ser divino por el que dio todo y que al final, terminó por ser juzgado.

-A veces me pregunto, ¿qué hubiera pasado si en el momento que Integra se dio cuenta de mi verdadera apariencia, la mato?- se trata de una pregunta que hasta ese momento, nunca se la había formulado porque habían pasado tantas cosas.

Esas ideas lo hacen sentir un poco frustrado porque dejó pasar la oportunidad de su vida. Si no lo pudo hacer cuando ella estuvo enferma esa ocasión o, cuando los de la Mesa Redonda estuvieron por matarla… bueno, ella siempre ha estado en algún grave peligro y al final, Alucard la salva. Todo eso le hace pensar si realmente lo hace por ser su sirviente o porque… la ama, la adora y acabaría con el mundo si ella se lo pide.

Desde hace un tiempo tiene claro lo que siente por ella, no tiene nada que ver con su deseo de ser libre; la verdad, ya no le interesa la idea de matarla para obtener su libertad. La idea de venganza hacia Abraham o Arthur, tampoco se le hace tan interesante como ahora. El pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, le hace darse cuenta que ha cambiado; sigue siendo el vampiro sádico y psicópata que todos conocen pero cuando se trata de Integra, es el sirviente de una humana por la que daría todo.

Para su alegría, observa al fondo de la calle, un vampiro que parece que mató a una persona porque sus manos están cubiertas de sangre, así como sus labios que siguen saboreando ese carmín tan embriagante. Alucard se sorprende al verlo y truena sus manos para acercarse a él, quien lo mira con la idea de atacarlo.

-Anda, atácame… tengo ganas de divertirme un poco- y al decir eso, el vampiro ataca al nosferatu y Alucard, esquiva con mucha facilidad cada uno de sus ataques. Se da cuenta que ese monstruo, es mucho más lento de lo que pensó y eso, lo pone de malas. Lo único que hace es partirlo en dos para luego deshacerse de su cabeza.

Todo el lugar queda cubierto de rojo, Alucard observa con aburrimiento lo que quedó del cuerpo mientras lame de su mano, un poco de esa sangre que le sabe bien. Se acomoda sus ropas y camina en dirección a la residencia, se toca su cabeza y nota que le falta su sombrero. El vampiro se maldice porque de seguro que dejó ese objeto tan especial para él, en la habitación de su ama.

Al final, camina lentamente mientras se da cuenta que no falta mucho para que culmine la noche. El cielo está tomando una coloración más clara y le da a entender que, debe llegar a tiempo para ver despertar a su ama. Desaparece en ese momento y su presencia, se nota en la habitación de la chica.

Integra despierta lentamente mientras siente que alguien se sienta en su cama. Dos ojos rojizos se posan en ella, se da cuenta que se trata de un ser que acerca su mano para acariciar su rostro mientras se deleita con su mirada.

-Acaso ¿extrañaste a tu sirviente?- pregunta divertido el vampiro mientras le señala que ella todavía está abrazando el sombrero de Alucard. Integra lo suelta al instante y lo mira con frialdad, dándole a entender que su comentario no fue muy gracioso.

-Vete a tu caja negra, ya amaneció... no quiero que te hagas polvo- eso no evitó que el nosferatu, soltara una sonora carcajada. Los vampiros como él, no se mueren por estar en el sol; simplemente su poder disminuye pero no al grado de pensar que pueden morir en el intento. La chica lo empuja para levantarse pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que, nota la mirada pervertida de su sirviente porque ella tiene la blusa semi abierta y, se le nota un hermoso bra con algunos encajes, el cual la hace ver coqueta y sensual.

-¿Desde cuándo usas ropa interior con encaje? Me tientas a quitarte todo, yo con todo gusto lo hago, je- dice el vampiro en tono sensual. Integra trata de cubrirse con la blusa pero es inútil porque al hacer eso, ya tiene por la espalda al vampiro, quien la abraza y lame ligeramente su cuello.

-Dé… ¡déjame!- intenta quitarse de encima a Alucard pero le es imposible porque su sirviente, pasa sus manos cubiertas por guantes blancos sobre su abdomen. Sus caricias son delicadas pero generan en su ama, un rubor en sus mejillas que no pueden evitar.

.Integra, ¿hasta cuándo vas a reconocer que te gusta lo que hago?

-Tú me quitas el bra y te…- no termina de hablar porque en ese momento, el vampiro pervertido se encuentra acariciando sus pechos

En ese momento, Robert abre la puerta y, cual va siendo su sorpresa que se encuentra con tan polémica escena. La líder de Hellsing desea en ese momento que la tierra se la trague, así como lamentar que tiene lejos de ella su pistola para atacar a Alucard. El vampiro se encuentra divertido ante esa escena y el mayordomo, decide salir rápido del lugar y hacer que no vio nada.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Alucard besa de manera apasionada a la chica, quien no pone resistencia alguna y corresponde al gesto; para sorpresa del vampiro, nota que el beso ya no es tan torpe, eso le hace pensar que su ama ha aprendido muchas cosas últimamente. No pasa mucho cuando ambos se separan y se miran mutuamente; la chica se acomoda sus gafas pero Alucard se las quita y las pone en una mesita porque no desea que éstas se maltraten.

-Con solo verte así, mi deseo por hacerte mía es… muy grande.

-No será así, al menos deja que me vista- responde la chica con seriedad- ya te dije, que eso puede pasar si cumplo con mi deber- y se aleja de él para llevarse su ropa a la otra habitación.

Unas horas después, Integra se encuentra en un salón leyendo un libro, Robert se le acerca con algunas hojas que parecen ser informes; la chica los toma y luego, mira al mayordomo para que le explique de lo que tratan esos datos.

-Me dijeron que desea irse a Transilvania, debo decir que la familia Hellsing también tiene una propiedad en Transilvania; se trata de una casa un poco más pequeña que esta pero servía como un lugar analizar los movimientos de los vampiros.

-Ya veo, me agrada saberlo, en ese caso nos vamos en tres días ¿cree tener todo listo para ese momento?- pregunta la chica al revisar la información.

-Claro que si Sir Integra

Tras decir eso, el mayordomo se va de ahí y la chica suspira pensando que al fin , podrá estar más cerca del sitio donde proviene su vampiro, así como existen mayores posibilidades que logre encontrar la llave para abrir la cajita de madera que Alucard le regaló. El vampiro hace acto de presencia en ese momento y nota que su ama está contenta (y no por el intento de acoso por parte del nosferatu), por lo que le pregunta con curiosidad.

-Mi amo, ¿dónde iremos ahora?

-Iremos a Transilvania.

**Fin de Rumania IV**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ah, me agrada estar aquí de nuevo, y sobre todo, con una nueva actualización!!!

Bueno, pasemos a lo más importante… en el siguiente capítulo veremos a Integra y Alucard en Transilvania, donde al parecer, se encuentra la tan famosa llave de la caja de madera. ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Podrán encontrarla antes que Iscariote ataque? ¿Los vampiros les serán de ayuda? Esto y más, en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia!!

En el siguiente capítulo, además de lo mencionado en líneas anteriores, se dará fin a esta parte de la historia, así que posiblemente se encuentran con alguna sorpresa interesante con el desenlace de Rumania. Me gustaría saber sus comentarios al respecto… je.

Y como siempre, a todos ustedes quiero dar las gracias por su apoyo a la historia, así como sus comentarios que leo y tomo en cuenta con cuidado. En fin, es momento de irme porque mañana es el día cero... bueno, presento mi cosplay… jejeje, espero que salga todo BIEN.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	27. Rumania V: Secreto descubierto

**Rumania V: secreto descubierto**

La noche es fría, toda Transilvania está cubierta de blanco de tal forma que, el paisaje es simplemente hermoso. La luna es completamente redonda y brillante, al grado de resaltar la nieve de la región.

En una casa de estilo tradicional del país, se encuentra descansando una joven que no sobrepasa la mayoría de edad. Sus largos cabellos dorados cubren un poco su rostro, dándole una apariencia completamente sensual y provocativa, al igual que el camisón blanco con algunos encajes que cubren su cuerpo perfecto.

Una silueta lentamente hace acto de presencia porque la había observado unas horas atrás, la forma en la que se desviste y luego, cómo cubre su cuerpo con esa prenda que a pesar de ser sencilla, la hacía verse demasiado provocativa. Los ojos rojizos de ese ser extraño se posan en la chica dormida que al parecer, no ha sentido aún su oscura presencia; gracias a esto, el visitante se acerca a ella y piensa en lo que hará en ese momento.

La presencia solo viste sus pantalones negros y la camisa blanca, pues anteriormente tuvo que salir para comer un poco y ahora, se siente ansioso por divertirse un rato. Siempre le ha parecido tentadora ver su ama dormida, de tal forma que con sus poderes mentales, quita las sábanas para admirar el cuerpo de ella.

Sus labios, forman una perversa sonrisa porque pasa su mano lentamente por el rostro de ella, para ir bajando hacia los botones del camisón que, uno a uno se desabrochan. Esto permite ver el cuerpo desnudo de esa mujer por la que anhela hacer suya, lo que más le impresiona es que ella sigue sin despertar y eso, le hace idear otras perversas y eróticas ideas. De esta forma decide sentarse en la cama, así como mover algunos mechones del cabello rubio para admirar su rostro; se acerca a ella y su lengua, toca la piel suave, la cual delinea con total delicadeza.

Esto lo excita, y más porque ella no se da cuenta. Su sonrisa es de completo placer y no aguanta el deseo de besarla en esos labios; y así lo hace, ambos se funden en un beso apasionado al grado que, Integra se despierta en el momento y más, porque no puede casi respirar al ver a ese vampiro sobre ella.

-¡Alucard!- musita y no puede liberarse porque él está encima de ella y sus manos, son prisioneras por las de él. Éste la ve con lujuria mientras la besa con gran pasión y cada gesto lleno de fuego, desciende y recorre cada rincón de su ama.

-…sólo disfrútalo- es lo único que dice pero Integra, desea alejarse de él aunque siente que todo su cuerpo se paraliza ante esa acción. Percibe el completo sonrojo de su rostro con cada beso y caricia hasta que cierra sus ojos por un momento y con sus fuerzas, empuja al vampiro que se queda perplejo por lo que hizo.

-¡Déjame en paz!- se da cuenta que está casi desnuda y se cubre con las sábanas- ¿cómo te atreves a hacer esto?

-Te deseo,… pero, no sé porque te cubres si ya te he visto completamente desnuda; además, la luz de la luna te hacer más… tentadora.

-¿Ah, sí? Eso no te permite intentar violarme mientras duermo, estúpido vampiro.

-Integra, sé que también me deseas… no lo niegues. En algunas ocasiones estoy en tus sueños donde deseas tocarme…

Integra se queda en silencio por todo lo que le dice Alucard; detesta darle la razón porque él siempre está velando su sueño y es normal que, él logre ver dentro de ellos. Lo que no entiende, es la razón por la que él, está haciendo todo eso. Escucha que le dice otras cosas pero no les toma toda la importancia necesaria, pues piensa en darle un escarmiento por atreverse a tocarla mientras duerme. De esa forma, ella se levanta de la cama con todo y sábana para caminar hasta la ventana para que el brillo lunar, iluminara mejor su silueta.

Alucard guarda silencio al ver a su ama ahí, dándose cuenta que es una dama realmente hermosa. Su ama no hace más que sonreír y camina con total sensualidad hacia su sirviente, quien ya no entiende lo que está pasando; ella queda muy cerca de él y acaricia su rostro con delicadeza.

-Alucard, solo te quiero decir que es agradable todo lo que haces pero, es peligroso cuando colmas mi paciencia- en el momento de decirle eso, ella muerde ligeramente la oreja de su vampiro, quien opta con abrazarla de la cintura pero ella toma sus manos para quitarlas de ahí. Al hacer eso, la sabana cae al suelo y su cuerpo está sin prenda alguna, dejando en completo silencio al sirviente. Ella sonríe con picardía ante este hecho y lo empuja a su cama para quedar encima de él.

-Y ¿por qué ahora que te estoy provocando, no haces nada?- comenta la chica mientras le desata algunos botones de su camisa para besarlo ligeramente, así como pasar su mano por esa piel fría – eso no es justo, ahora soy yo quien te quiere molestar por todas las veces que te encuentro en mi cama.

-Ah… Integra- trata de hablar- no sabía que fueras tan… despierta.

-Teniendo a un vampiro como tú, sería peligroso no saber algunas cuantas cosas- la mirada de Integra es fija, completamente extraña para Alucard pero que en el fondo, es el completo placer que sea ella que, lo incite a desearla y hacerla suya- hablas como un tonto.

-Tú me pones así - y sin pensarlo dos veces, él se voltea para quedar de nuevo encima de ella. Ahora Integra solo suspira, esperando lo siguiente y el nosferatu la besa mientas acaricia sus piernas y lentamente se acerca a su entrepierna-… ¿sabes cuál es el precio por provocar a un ser como yo?

-No lo sé y no te atrevas- cuando dice eso, Integra lo amenaza con su revólver; Alucard sonríe completamente excitado y sus dedos rozan ligeramente esa zona. Ella se sonroja aún más y, suelta un pequeño gemido que se convierte en el deleite de su vampiro.

-Anda Integra, déjate llevar por la pasión y el deseo. ¿Qué más da si pierdes ahora tu virginidad?- le habla con total sensualidad mientras acaricia sus pechos, ella sólo lo ve a los ojos con esa seriedad tan propia de su persona.

-Porque ya no sería divertido- y ahora es ella quien besa con pasión casi desenfrenada al vampiro, quien al inicio no sabe cómo reaccionar pero después, corresponde con mayor intensidad. Los dos se quedan así por unos momentos hasta que ella se separa de él, para luego abrazarlo- la próxima te entierro el abrecartas, no lo hagas de nuevo.

-Si claro, como digas Integra…- y se acerca su cuerpo con el de él, pues notó que ella siente un poco de frío por la baja temperatura del lugar.

-¿Te agrada estar aquí? Ahora estamos donde eras el vampiro más temido…

-Es agradable, solo trae recuerdos extraños- musita mientras besa su frente.

-Comprendo, apenas llegamos hoy y deseo saber si encontraremos esa llave…

_Hace unas horas atrás, u__n auto se detiene de pronto en una casa, la cual es amplia pero que a simple vista parece algo pequeña. Del vehículo sale una chica que no sobrepasa los dieciocho años y se acomoda sus guantes porque hace un poco de frío; se queda sorprendida por el lugar que tiene ante sus ojos y después, sale Alucard quien le sonríe al ver que ya se encuentran en el sitio que más anhelaban estar: Transilvania. Para el vampiro es un poco nostálgico estar de regreso en ese lugar que alguna vez fue su tierra y, donde pasó tiempos maravillosos y difíciles pero que al final, fue el sitio donde fue derrotado._

_Robert estaciona el auto y les pide que lo sigan al interior de la casa; ésta a diferencia a la de Bucarest, posee una decoración típica de la zona; lo que la hace muy acogedora y perfecta para el tiempo que ellos estarán viviendo, pues Integra debe regresar a Londres en el momento que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Alucard observa el bosque que hay su alrededor y, es como si recordara las sádicas batallas._

_-Generalmente, esta zona es mucho más tranquila y segura, les recomiendo que den una vuelta en lo que acomodo sus pertenencias- dice de pronto Robert que saca las valijas del automóvil._

_-Muchas gracias, sería una grandiosa idea- responde Alucard mientras toma la mano de Integra, quien la acepta gustosa y se van de ahí._

_A diferencia de Bucarest, todo lo que corresponde a Transilvania es más bosque y menos civilización. El gobierno de Rumania lo ha decidido así porque es una región que guarda muchos secretos y una gran historia. Integra observa el paisaje de inverno, por lo que todo el lugar, está cubierto de nieve. Para el vampiro, el paisaje sigue siendo el mismo aunque el ambiente que se huele ya no es igual al de esos años de reinado; el olor de muerte y sangre es casi imperceptible pero no evita que esos pasajes, surjan en todo momento._

_La pareja camina un poco por el lugar, ninguno de ellos dice palabra alguna, disfrutando de ese bosque invernal que tienen a su alrededor; Integra siente que ese silencio es un poco lúgubre y articula algo que Alucard, escucha con atención._

_-¿Qué haremos? ¿Dónde crees que podamos encontrar esa llave?- pregunta con algo de insistencia en su tono._

_-Será mejor esperar hasta la noche, algo me dice que esa llave está en el último lugar donde estuve…_

_-La historia dice que estuviste en dos castillos, uno es el que sigue en pié y el otro, está casi en ruinas- dice la chica tratando de no perder la paciencia, emoción que extraña al vampiro que la mira fijamente._

_-Tranquila, ante todo, debes ser paciente…además, acuérdate que esos vampiros nos iban a brindar algo de ayuda, je._

_-Alucard, dime algo ¿No recuerdas nada con respecto a esa llave?- pregunta Integra algo molesta, el nosferatu la mira con diversión y después, cambia a una mirada más seria._

_-Para mí, esa caja era algo sin valor… así que no recuerdo exactamente donde quedó su llave- al decir eso, nota que Integra se siente algo ofendida y cuando está por responderle, Alucard le sigue explicando la situación- no tenía valor porque era un regalo para honrar al conde. Ahora, es muy especial porque está en tus manos, un objeto que a nadie más que a ti, hubiese regalado. Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que significa y por eso, estoy contigo para saber lo que contiene porque… también desconozco su contenido._

_-Comprendo, entonces hay que apurarnos para encontrarla ya que en dos meses, debemos regresar a Londres._

_Al decir eso, el vampiro asiente y siguen caminando un poco más por el lugar, dándose cuenta que están algo lejos de los sitios donde probablemente, pudieran encontrar la llave que tanto desean. Lo malo de todo esto, es que Transilvania es un sitio que sigue siendo protegido por vampiros que se consideran guardianes de los territorios que pertenecieron a Drácula. De esta forma, ambos deciden que el mejor momento para llevar a cabo esto, es por la noche… por lo que esperarán hasta ese momento…_

Amo y sirviente siguen juntos, el vampiro es el primero que trata de moverse porque recordaron lo que tienen que hacer. La chica lo mira un poco mientras él, se acomoda sus ropas para salir. Al ver así a Alucard, le hace recordar que es un ser realmente atrayente y se dice así misma que sería divertido provocarlo en otra ocasión porque ahora, importa más resolver ese misterio que la llena de curiosidad.

-¿Ya nos vamos, Integra?- pregunta mientras gira su cabeza para verla a ella- desde que regresamos del paseo, te quedaste dormida.

-Lo sé, será mejor que vayamos de una vez- y se levanta para vestirse. Después, deja que Alucard la toma en sus brazos y terminan por desaparecer de la casa.

No pasa mucho cuando ambos ya se encuentran en camino hacia uno de los castillos donde probablemente, se encuentra la llave de la caja de madera. La noche es bastante fría pero no impide que Integra siga con su objetivo; al final de cuentas, su sirviente está con ella y, no habrá nadie que intente detenerla.

Ellos primero llegan a un castillo donde se dice que estuvo Drácula en alguna ocasión, es el sitio donde el famoso Bram Stoker escribió el documento más importante que hace referencia al conde. Se trata de aquél castillo rodeado de una fortaleza y posee cuatro torres que se encuentra ubicados en los distintos puntos cardinales, pues son esenciales para observar si algún intruso pretendía entrar al lugar. Cuando Alucard observa el edificio, no aguanta las ganas de lanzar una carcajada porque conoce ese edificio pero, tal parece que ese humano se equivocó un poco.

-¿Cuál es la gracia?- pregunta Integra extrañada- Bram Stoker es quien más se acerca a tu historia.

-No lo niego pero algo me dice que aquí no vamos a encontrar eso, en este castillo estuve una sola vez pero fue cuando era humano.

-¿Hablas en serio? Entonces todo lo que dicen sobre los vampiros, y me refiero a la gente común… ¿sobrepasan la realidad?

-En efecto, tú no lo notas porque estás en otra… realidad, es enfermizo la manera en cómo miran a mi apariencia verdadera pero eso es lo de menos- y se quita las gafas- debes enfocarte en tu deber y yo, en proteger tu sangre.

Al decirle eso, los dos sienten que no están solos; rápidamente Integra, saca su pistola y se prepara para disparar. Alucard nota que se tratan de vampiros que no dudan ni un poco en atacarlos, era algo que ya se esperaba. La chica por su lado, no muestra miedo alguno, solo le extraña ver más de esos seres; piensa que solo los encontraría el Bucarest.

-Ah, sangre fresca y…. virgen- dice uno de los vampiros, quien sonríe de forma libidinosa; algo que molesta por completo a Alucard.

-Son muy osados a venir aquí por la noche- comenta otro de los monstruos- lástima que esta será su última noche- en ese momento intenta atacar pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que Integra le dispara y se hace polvo.

-Mi amo, no gaste sus balas en estos vulgares seres, mejor déjemelos a mi- dice el vampiro mientras queda enfrente de ella- le recomiendo que se vaya, yo me encargo de ellos.

La chica no dice nada y baja el arma, ella confía plenamente en su palabra y lentamente se aleja de ellos. Los vampiros se quedan extrañados ante esa acción y más, cuando Integra se va corriendo hacia el interior del castillo.

-Me hubiera gustado que viera mi hazaña pero… los veo y ni ganas me dan de matarlos- dice en tono aburrido, generando la molestia total en sus oponentes quienes no dudan en atacarlo. Alucard sonríe y se dedica a jugar con ellos un rato.

Mientras tanto, Integra logra entrar al castillo, le sorprende que no haya alguna clase de vigilancia en el lugar. Se limpia un poco sus ropas así como se acomoda las gafas para investigar un poco en su interior. Piensa que hubiera sido mejor investigar un poco por la mañana pero por seguir a Alucard, no le queda de otra que disfrutar del lugar por la noche.

Camina un poco por los largos pasillos y, se le hace extraño el silencio total del lugar. La linterna que lleva en sus manos alumbra lo suficiente para observar que la decoración de ese lugar es un poco peculiar. Todo va muy buen hasta que algo hace que tire al suelo la linterna y, sienta que alguien la está vigilando; sin pensarlo mucho dispara al aire y luego, siente que alguien la empuja.

-Les agrada el peligro ¿verdad?- dice una voz femenina que acaba con un vampiro que estaba por atacar a Integra. La chica se toca su cabeza y coloca la luz hacia la silueta que acaba de salvar su vida, notando que se trata de alguien que conoce y, le desagrada por completo.

-Tú.

-Y ¿Dónde está tu vampiro?- pregunta Rose en tono desafiante.

-No lo sé, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Les prometimos que íbamos a ayudarlos, sobretodo porque no creo que nuestro señor logre detenerlos. Ya no tiene el poder necesario para lidiar.

Al decir eso, Integra se queda extrañada así como pensativa; lo único que se le viene a la mente es que Rose, sabe quién es realmente Alucard. La líder de Hellsing se levanta y mira con frialdad a la vampiresa, quien parece fastidiada por salvar a la humana.

-Aquí no van a encontrar la llave, estoy segura que está en el otro castillo.

-¿Cómo puedo saber si lo que dices es verdad? A los vampiros les encanta engañar a los humanos como yo- pregunta sonriendo y eso, hace molestar más a Rose.

-Piensa lo que quieras y mejor no pierdan el tiempo aquí; a estas alturas, todos los vampiros de Transilvania ya saben de su presencia.

-En ese caso a ustedes también les conviene vigilar sus espaldas porque Iscariote XII, de seguro que los están siguiendo.

Rose se queda en silencio ante esas palabras, posiblemente tenga razón porque algunos de sus compañeros se quedaron de Bucarest mientras que ella y otros diez, fueron enviados a este lugar. Ambas chicas se quedan en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Integra, toma la linterna y camina en dirección a la salida del castillo. La vampiresa mira con extrañeza a la humana hasta que la chica la mira y le responde.

-Se agradece lo que hiciste, iré a buscar a mi sirviente que de seguro está jugando como un niño de cinco años.

En ese momento, Rose patea la pared porque nunca pensó en detestar a esa chica; son en esas ocasiones, en las que piensa que debió matarla en el primer momento que la vio porque la cree una humana detestable. Lo malo de ese oscuro deseo, es que Alucard se entera y Rose, termina hecha polvo con un solo golpe… es lo malo de que Integra, tenga de "guardia" al vampiro más poderoso.

Tiempo después, Integra sale del castillo y mira que Alucard ya había matado a los cinco vampiros que los atacaron. El estilo del vampiro se hizo presente porque todo el jardín está manchado de sangre, así como de restos de sus víctimas, dejando un paisaje desastroso. Alucard fija su vista en su ama y le alegra verla bien, aunque su sonrisa desaparece cuando ve a Rose acercarse a ellos.

-¿Está bien mi amo?- pregunta el vampiro.

-Sí, está vez la vampira esa evitó que me matara otro vampiro y, debemos buscar la llave en el otro castillo- responde Integra mientras se acerca a él y hace a un lado el desastre de su sirviente.

-Hay más de esos vampiros en esta zona, ahora ya saben que están aquí y nosotros no podemos detenerlos- dice de pronto Rose mientras cruza sus brazos.

-Entonces vayamos al otro castillo ahora mismo- dice Alucard en lo que se pone el sombrero y busca sus gafas en su gabardina roja.

-No, es mejor que llevemos esto con más calma… y ustedes nos van a ayudar- Integra mira a Rose mientras le da a entender que ella y sus compañeros, tendrán que seguir ayudando a la causa, aunque no les agrade del todo. Alucard no entiende la razón por la que Integra, tomó esa decisión pero prefiere guardar silencio y observar hasta dónde sería capaz su amo de llegar, para obtener algo.

Integra y Alucard no hacen más que retirarse del lugar, dejando a Rose con todo el desastre. La vampira piensa que no debió estar ahí porque ellos, sólo buscan esa llave sin importar lo que pase con su alrededor; por otro lado, aceptó ese favor en honor a la fidelidad que siente por su señor.

Al día siguiente aparecen en los periódicos de la región que, la noche anterior se presentó un ataque inusual porque las autoridades se toparon con el desastre de Alucard. Muchos piensan que se trató de algún asesinato o algo por el estilo; Integra observa todo eso desde el televisor y termina por apagarlo. Robert solo suspira pensando que eso tendrá consecuencias para la organización.

-Creo que lo mejor es que investiguemos con un poco más de cuidado. Si la Mesa Redonda se entera de esto, tendré problemas cuando regrese- musita la chica tras beber el último sorbo de su té. El mayordomo solo la escucha y después, la chica se retira de ahí para dirigirse al sitio donde está durmiendo su vampiro.

La chica al ver el ataúd del nosferatu, pasa por su mente despertarlo de una manera peculiar. De esa forma camina para quedar enfrente de la cajita negra y, está por patearla cuando… siente que alguien está detrás de ella, así como una lúgubre voz que la paraliza.

-Ni te atrevas.

-Odio cuando lees mi mente- responde en tono derrotado, aunque no se mueve de donde está. Alucard se extraña ante esa acción, por lo que se acerca a ella para tocar su hombro cuando… se escucha un disparo que atraviesa su pecho.

-Pero…

-Yo gano- se voltea la chica mientras le sonríe; Alucard en ese momento desea matarla porque no podía creer que una humana como ella, lograra atacarlo así- mañana mismo, vamos a las visitas guiadas que se hacen para el castillo. Ya hice las reservaciones, gracias a tu gracia de anoche, no podemos investigar con libertad.

Eso no le gustó mucho a Alucard pero no le queda de otra que hacer caso a toda orden o petición de su ama. Al mismo tiempo, esas mismas noticias eran escuchadas por los del Iscariote XII, quienes parecían interesados en lo que pasa en Transilvania, el padre Rossini mira a sus dos asistentes que están preparando todo lo necesario para partir a ese lugar.

-Quiero que acaben con todos esos vampiros, es orden directa del Papa- comenta el sacerdote mientras revisa algunos documentos-… ustedes mejor que nadie, saben que hay posibles sospechas de nuevos vampiros. Debemos eliminar a todos los que se puedan y no importa si Hellsing está en investigaciones.

-Como ordene jefe- responde Andrew.

Así, ambos se retiran del lugar dejando a Rossini solo en la habitación. En ese momento, suena el teléfono y toma la llamada; sus labios forman una sonrisa, pues parece conocer a la persona que está del otro lado de la bocina.

-Padre Andersen, es todo un placer escucharlo… ¿qué cosa? No, no hacen falta refuerzos, con Julius y Andrew será más que suficiente. De todas formas agradezco su interés…- y termina la llamada para seguir tomando un poco de té y mirar por la ventana.

Tal parece que las cosas se están complicando porque el Iscariote XII, no iba a permitir que Integra y Alucard se entrometan en su misión de acabar con esos vampiros porque extrañamente, les habían llegado informes sobre un aumento de la existencia de los monstruos chupasangre. Esto para el Vaticano, representa un peligro que deben tratar con cuidado porque en muchas ocasiones desean que Hellsing, no se entere de ciertos casos porque representa una limitación de su trabajo así como piensan que ellos, son tan herejes como los propios vampiros; solo por el simple hecho de tener bajo su poder, a Alucard.

Así pasan los días, Integra y Alucard suelen ir a las visitas guiadas de esos lugares para tener alguna idea que los ayude a encontrar la llave, pues la cooperación de los vampiros de Bucarest es mínima en el sentido que los otros vampiros que residen en Transilvania, ya saben de la presencia de la líder de Hellsing y del vampiro que optó por servir a una humana, degradando por completo a los de su raza.

Durante esos días, no encuentran nada que pueda darles alguna idea al respecto. Todo se hace algo aburrido e Integra, se siente molesta consigo misma porque no puede encontrar la llave de la caja de madera; Alucard piensa que lo mejor será buscar otras maneras de encontrar la ubicación o bien, dar por perdido un objeto como ese.

El vampiro observa que para su ama, encontrar esa llave es algo muy especial. A pesar de ser un asunto que no se relaciona con su deber, le ha tomado la suficiente importancia que en la mayoría del tiempo que se han encontrado en Rumania, ella se ha dedicado a eso. Por esa razón, Alucard siente que debe ayudarla un poco más… en el fondo, también tiene curiosidad por saber el contenido de una caja que no veía desde que él, era Drácula.

Una tarde que Integra se queda dormida sobre el sofá y con un libro en sus manos, Alucard le coloca su gabardina en lo que se acerca al teléfono. En sus manos tiene el directorio de su ama, el cual se supone que no debe tomar pero en esta ocasión, no le importa lo que diga ella. Comoel aparato se trata de esos teléfonos inalámbricos, se lo lleva a otra sala en la que puede estar alejado de su ama.

Al asegurarse que no hay nadie cerca, comienza a teclear algunos números y, su primera llamada es al Museo Británico. El vampiro se hace pasar por un asistente de Integra con la idea de saber con más destalle, el catálogo de las piezas que provienen de Rumania. El director del museo le dice que dentro de las piezas, no había llave alguna y que habían encontrado la caja de madera en unas excavaciones que se hicieron en el castillo que está casi en ruinas; esto deja extrañado a Alucard porque quien logró encontrarla, debió ser alguien que conociera a la perfección ese lugar. Se le viene a la mente ese tal Lugat y, decide seguir escuchando las palabras del director.

Cuando termina la llamada, llama a los encargados de vigilar los restos de ese castillo. Ellos le dicen que tiempo atrás, un grupo de arqueólogos hizo algunas investigaciones y excavaciones en ese lugar porque deseaban profundizar sus estudios en la vida de ese rey rumano que se le reconoció por sus acciones sádicas. Al mismo tiempo, todo eso le da a entender que Lugat planeó todo con mucho cuidado, comprende a la perfección que ese vampiro perteneció al grupo de Rose pero no entiende la razón por la que se alejó de ellos, la mujer vampiro le dijo que fue tentado por otros seres a cooperar con ellos, pero nada más.

Lo único que tiene claro a todo esto, fue que todas las acciones que llevó a cabo desde esa fiesta, Lugat las hizo con el firme propósito de acabar con él y, de paso con su ama. Esa conclusión le molesta demasiado y se promete que cuando lo vea de nuevo, lo acabará. Después recuerda que debe seguir investigando los datos necesarios porque falta un mes para que deban regresar a Londres y, algo le dice que será la última vez que salgan de viaje que no tenga que ver con trabajo. De ser así, nunca tendrían otra oportunidad de encontrar esa llave.

Luego de unas horas, el vampiro deja en el sofá el teléfono y se toca su cabeza mientras analiza todo lo que le dijeron. Tiene en claro que, la llave está en ese castillo pero no sabe dónde se encuentra, seguramente y está en alguna zona secreta de ese edificio casi en ruinas. La parte subterránea parece que sigue sin ser explorada por completo y eso, le da la oportunidad de buscar ahí.

Alucard se levanta del sofá y toma el aparato para dejarlo en su lugar, pues no faltaba mucho para que su ama se despertara y, no quiere que ella se diera cuenta de lo mucho que avanzó en esa investigación; quiere darle la sorpresa de decirle que para la siguiente noche, era posible encontrar esa llave. Mira a su ama dormida y, no piensa dos veces en besar su frente con suma delicadeza para que no sintiera sus gélidos labios y después, se va a su ataúd a descansar un poco y esperar el momento de decirle todo a su ama.

Llega la noche e Integra se despierta, se siente extraña porque nadie la despertó y más, se da cuenta que su cuerpo está cubierto por la gabardina de su vampiro; de manera que ese gesto, la hace sonreír y se acomoda el abrigo (aunque éste le queda grande). El mayordomo aparece en el momento para decirle si desea cenar algo y ella, le dice que no es necesario porque no tiene hambre; sube las escaleras para buscar al vampiro, quien de seguro ya está despierto.

Integra no tarda en llegar a la habitación donde se encuentra el ataúd y nota que su sirviente, está sentado sobre su caja negra. Alucard se encuentra acomodándose su corbata y le sonríe a su ama al verla con su gabardina. Los dos se quedan unos segundos así, hasta que la chica se acerca a él y le da su abrigo.

-Integra, mi amo… ¿sería tan amable el acompañarme en esta velada?

-¿Por qué?- pregunta tras darle el abrigo.

-Creo que ya sé donde se encuentra la llave que tanto deseas- se levanta y queda enfrente de ella- ponte algo abrigador, será una noche muy fría.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, no es común que el rey no-muerto se preocupe por una humana como yo- responde la chica con una sonrisa burlona, lo que genera el éxtasis en Alucard.

De esa forma, la chica se prepara y no tardan mucho en irse de ahí. Alucard la toma en sus brazos y desaparecen del lugar para reaparecer en una zona cercana a ese castillo. Para sorpresa de ellos, no sienten nada extraño, ni siquiera la presencia de algún vampiro u otro monstruo que desee atacarlos.

Un poco lejos de ellos, Julius y Andrew caminan por los alrededores. Llevan en sus manos algunas armas y observan todo el lugar para que no sean atacados de forma desprevenida; de pronto, se detienen al ver una silueta que se mueve con mucha velocidad. Los jóvenes tratan de saber de lo que se trata, dándose cuenta que es una joven vestida de blanco. Andrew sonríe divertido porque reconoce a la perfección a ese monstruo, Julius por su parte lo mira dándole a entender que lo más conveniente será seguirla.

Mientras tanto, Integra y Alucard llegan al castillo que anteriormente, se estuvo investigando. El vampiro siempre recuerda algo al ver las ruinas de ese lugar; por momentos lo ve como si fuera el mismo castillo fuerte e imponente que en más de una ocasión, le sirvió como la perfecta protección. La chica cruza sus brazos para saber la manera de encontrar la llave y mira a su sirviente, quien sonríe divertido mientras toma su mano para llevarla a una zona que no habían revisado.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- pregunta algo extrañada.

-Mi amo, guarde silencio y solo observe- tras decirle eso, la acerca a una pared. Alucard la toca un poco y ésta, se hace pedazos de manera que muestra una entrada que al parecer, nunca ha sido estudiada.

La chica se sorprende ante esa acción y no duda en entrar ahí, su sirviente simplemente la sigue mientras observa que no le pase nada. Sin darse cuenta, por los alrededores aparecen los vampiros que los han estado vigilando y, entran con cuidado al mismo lugar. Rose por su lado, se encuentra con otros vampiros de su grupo y planea algunas tácticas para llevar a la práctica.

-Debemos seguirlos y matarlos, el problema es que esos sacerdotes del Iscariote, están por esta zona.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas que hagamos?- pregunta otro de los vampiros.

-Permitir que encuentren lo que buscan esa humana y el vampiro, eso mismo quiere decir que nos desharemos de los otros vampiros que rondan por aquí y… los sacerdotes esos.

Los presentes se extrañan ante esas ideas pero saben que tendrán una recompensa por eso, todos asienten y desparecen del lugar para dirigirse al castillo.

En el castillo, la líder de Hellsing se encuentra asombrada por ver un lugar que al parecer, no ha sido visitado en mucho tiempo. El vampiro se siente contento al ver la expresión de su ama, pues la zona en la que se encuentran, es el subterráneo que llegó a ser usado como una vía de escape que lleva hacia un río.

-¿En alguna ocasión estuviste aquí?- pregunta Integra al alumbrar un poco una pared con la linterna.

-Creo que sí, sigamos caminando de una vez- dice el vampiro presintiendo que no será tan fácil terminar con todo eso.

El sitio es un largo pasillo que lleva hasta varias puertas, las cuales daban con todo el castillo pero al ser destruido, éstas quedaron clausuradas. Lo único que queda a salvo, es una puerta de color negro que está al fondo; Integra lo mira pensando si en ese lugar pueden encontrar la llave y, le pide a su sirviente que la haga pedazos.

-Como ordene mi amo- tras decir eso, golpea la puerta que se hace añicos; lo que encuentran es un pequeño cuarto en el que hay diferentes artefactos casi hechos polvo, desde muebles, hasta telas o libros muy viejos.

Los dos se quedan en la entrada por unos momentos hasta que Alucard decide entrar, y toma la mano de su ama para llevar con cuidado al interior del lugar. El cuarto a pesar de mostrar una completa destrucción, al fondo hay un librero con pocos libros y, un escritorio cubierto de telarañas. La chica camina con rapidez para llegar al mueble y, se muestra algo desilusionada al no ver algo que parezca una llave, fija su mirada en el vampiro quien ve todo con nostalgia

-¿Cómo la vamos a encontrar si hay un desastre aquí?- pregunta ella al mostrarle el sitio, Alucard parece que no la escucha y se acerca a la mesa. La observa por algunos segundos hasta que se agacha y mira algo entre el polvo y las telarañas; sin importarle nada, quita todo eso y encuentra una pequeña llave de color oscuro con una pequeña incrustación de un rubí, rodeada de pequeños diamantes.

Integra se queda asombrada por el descubrimiento de su sirviente y éste, se acerca a su ama para tomar una de sus manos, besarlas y le da esa llave. Alucard la mira a los ojos diciéndole mentalmente que eso sólo le pertenece a ella y nadie más, podrá poseer tan extraño objeto. Después, se arrodilla ante ella, así como baja su cabeza en señal de completa fidelidad; la líder de Hellsing no sabe cómo responder a ese gesto.

-Alucard… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-La caja de madera, la mandé a hacer como un regalo para una humana que tendría el placer de conocer en Londres. Se trataba de la mujer que conocía a la perfección a tu abuelo, su nombre era Mina- y la mira a los ojos- tú sabes el resto de la historia, pero ahora te la doy como una muestra de mi total fidelidad y que siempre, estaré protegiéndote; si es necesario, hasta cuando ya hayas dejado este mundo.

-Comprendo,… ¿Qué fue esa mujer para ti? Mi abuelo dejó datos sobre ella…- pregunta sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Venganza, sólo eso. También fue quien me llevó a la derrota, era mi pieza clave para derrotar a tu abuelo pero al final, todo fue distinto. Esa humana solo logró que me dejara llevar y, perdiera ante un humano como Abraham.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?- pregunta Integra mientras observa la llave.

-Se casó pero jamás se recuperó de lo que le hice- toma el rostro de su ama para que la mire a los ojos- fue víctima de muchos experimentos de tu abuelo y, murió en el intento de liberarse de mi "maldición". Ya no supe que más pasó pero luego me enteré que, su cuerpo desapareció de la organización y hasta la fecha, nadie sabe de ella.

Tras comentarle eso, Integra mira esos ojos rojizos que tanto le fascinan. En su interior se presenta algo de confusión, pues siente que su vampiro en algún momento, se fijó de verdad en esa mujer que fue clave para la creación de la organización que ella heredó. Coloca en su pecho esa llave y guarda silencio por largo rato, sin importar que se trate de una chica fuerte y que nada la perturba, el saber que hubo otra persona antes que ella, la pone de malas.

Alucard besa su frente para luego abrazarla. Él también se siente raro al decirle todo eso pero, fueron los recuerdos que le surgieron tras encontrar esa llave que casi se pierde en el tiempo. Por otro lado, Integra ahora sabe algo más de su vampiro, de manera que sin importar que esa Mina fue un caso especial, ella se siente feliz porque es el centro de atención de tan poderoso vampiro, quien podría cumplirle hasta el más tétrico y lúgubre deseo.

El momento se rompe cuando un vampiro se lanza al ataque, Alucard lo parte en dos y se coloca enfrente de su ama, quien se acomoda sus gafas y se queda sentada sobre el suelo. Los dos notan que son diez de esos seres que los están rodeando, por lo que Integra saca su pistola y mira al vampiro para ordenar la siguiente acción.

-Sácame de aquí, no dejes a ninguno vivo.

-Sí, mi amo- y sonríe con perversidad, mientras le brillan sus ojos al demostrar su deseo por hacerlos pedazos.

El rey no-muerto saca de sus ropas a la casull y dispara a todos ellos; al mismo tiempo, Integra dispara en lo que se aleja de ahí, pues deja el resto a manos de su sirviente mientras que ella escapa primero del lugar. Le sorprende no ver a nadie más y corre con cuidado para no tropezar o toparse con otros seres; todo esto va bien hasta que siente que la rodean dos personas más, dándose cuenta que se tratan de…

-Iscariote…

-¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunta Julius en tono amenazador, coloca su arma cerca de la cabeza de la chica.

-Será mejor que nos acompañe- y Andrew osa con atrapar a Integra de sus manos y ella, no puede hacer otra cosa que obedecerlos. Los tres no tardan en salir de ese lugar, caminan hacia el interior de las ruinas del castillo de manera que empujan a la chica en lo que la amenazan con sus armas.

-Tal parece que a Hellsing le fascina entrometerse en nuestros asuntos, no nos permite eliminar a los monstruos.

-Ustedes solo están logrando que los mate, ¿verdad? Si lo deseara, los mataría en este momento… pero, creo que esta ocasión Alucard sería el más indicado- dice Integra evitando reírse ante las acciones de esos seres, quienes la miran con deseos de golpearla sin importar que se trate de una mujer.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de todos que, en ese momento aparece Rose y los otros cinco vampiros que rodean a los sacerdotes. La chica de ojos zafiros se extraña ante ese hecho pero en su interior, agradece su presencia porque su sirviente, se está tardando demasiado.

-Humana, ¿encontró lo que deseaba?- pregunta Rose.

-Sí, y por favor, dime Integra.

Los sacerdotes no lo piensan dos veces y, atacan a esos vampiros. Lo peor de todo, llegan otros veinte refuerzos que provienen del Iscariote XII, pues el padre Rossini los mandó porque temía un ataque de este tipo. Julius y Andrew sonríen y ordenan a sus compañeros que ataquen a todos los vampiros. La vampiresa le molesta tanto este hecho que, no duda en atacarlos sin importarle nada.

La chica observa que son muchos y busca la manera de escapar, lo peor de todo es la aparición de otros monstruos, quienes intentan atacarla y ella, les dispara sin miedo alguno. Todo se está complicando en ese momento, sobretodo porque Alucard sigue sin aparecer; en lo que trata de acabar con ellos, no se da cuenta que detrás de ella hay un precipicio. Al dar el siguiente paso hacia atrás, se resbala e intenta mantener el equilibrio pero…alguien le dispara y por evadirlo, cae.

Rose se da cuenta de lo que pasa y por más que trata de ir tras ella, los sacerdotes y los otros vampiros, se lo impiden. Integra está cayendo a toda velocidad y prefiere cerrar los ojos a pensar lo que ocurrirá después; de pronto, siente que ya no cae. De forma inmediata abre sus ojos y lo primero que ve, es a su vampiro que la tiene en sus brazos.

-Te gusta meterte en problemas, ¿verdad?

-Sálvame, idiota- pero no se da cuenta que se abraza a él con mucha fuerza, demostrando que tenía miedo de morir de esa manera tan torpe. El nosferatu solo sonríe y al pisar una roca, salta con todas sus fuerzas y casi de inmediato, regresan a la zona de pelea.

Casi todos los presentes observan su retorno y algunos tratan de atacarlos pero Alucard, fácilmente los hace pedazos. Deja a Integra con suma delicadeza en el suelo y Rose, se acerca a ellos mientras hace una inclinación al rey no-muerto.

-Si encontraron lo que deseaban, mejor váyanse… nosotros nos hacemos cargo del resto- dice la vampiresa al observarlos a los ojos- no creo que nos volvamos a ver pero, fue todo un placer conocerlos.

-Ah, creo que diré lo mismo- responde Alucard e Integra, solo opta por hacer un ademán.

-Gracias, Rose- dice Integra con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

De esa forma, Alucard e Integra caminan atravesando esa extraña pelea. El vampiro dispara a todo aquello que intente acercarse a ellos; Rose mira esa manera tan propia de Drácula en retirarse y en su interior, desea que todo sea lo mejor para él y, para esa humana que de seguro, terminará por ser la perdición total de tan poderoso vampiro.

La pelea continúa pero no tarda mucho en conocerse a los ganadores, posiblemente y se trate de las últimas peleas con verdaderos vampiros que en una ocasión, llegaron a servir al temible conde Drácula. Laes muy probable que las cosas en el futuro, sean completamente distintas y no sólo para esos seres que siempre serán cazados por Hellsing o por el propio Vaticano sino, para Integra y Alucard.

No tardaron mucho en regresar a la casa, Integra observa el resto de la noche desde la ventana aunque parece un poco afectada por todo lo que pasó. Alucard percibe ese malestar en su ama, por lo que se acerca a ella y la abraza por la espalda.

-No es común que mi amo se perturbe por el destino de esos vampiros vulgares.

-Lo sé pero lo que hicieron, fue con gusto porque parecía que lo dedicaban al ser que llegaron a considerar como su líder. Alucard, dime algo y quiero que seas sincero conmigo- pregunta la chica tras separarse de él y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Dime, Integra.

-Si te dijera que murieras por mí, ¿lo harías?

-… claro, hasta iría al infierno contigo- responde el vampiro ante la extraña pregunta de su ama.

-De ser así, yo estaré encantada de ir a ese lugar, por favor pásame la caja de madera.

En silencio completo, Alucard toma la caja de madera y se la da a Integra que se sienta en su cama, saca la llave de sus ropas y con mucho cuidado, introduce el objeto en la cerradura. La mueve un poco y se escucha un sonido que da a entender que, la cajita está abierta. Integra la abre con mucho cuidado y casi de la nada, comienza a escuchar una música que le hace recordar tan peculiar canción de Rose:

_There was a friendly, but naive King_

_who wed a very nasty Queen._

_The King was loved, but_

_the Queen was feared._

_Till one day strolling in his court,_

_an arrow pierced the kind King's heart._

_He lost his life and_

_his lady love._

Es una cajita de música, el sonido es muy tranquilo y tan nostálgico que, Integra posa su cabeza sobre el hombro de Alucard mientras que ambos, se quedan escuchando la música hasta que deja de sonar. Cuando pasa eso, la chica opta por cerrarla pero la mano del rey no-muerto, se lo impide. Ella lo mira curiosa y más al ver que él saca de esa caja, una peineta de oro con unas figuras de mariposas que tienen incrustaciones de rubíes, zafiros, amatistas y diamantes.

Integra se queda asombrada por tan precioso objeto y el vampiro se la coloca en su cabello. Él piensa que se ve hermosa con eso, así como recuerda que la peineta venía incluido en la caja pero jamás, se percató de eso.

Amo y sirviente se miran por largo rato, como si disfrutaran de ese mágico momento, pues la cajita de música logra ese ambiente; al grado que, por unos breves instantes, los dos se encuentran rodeados de ese pasado medieval: Alucard con esa presencia imponente de todo un conde y a su lado, su condesa con un hermoso vestido azul marino de terciopelo. Tal parece que esto, los une un poco más y el lazo entre ella y el vampiro, se hace más fuerte.

Momentos después, todo regresa a la normalidad pero los dos se siguen observando; deseando que esa unión no se rompa nunca. Alucard besa con total respeto las manos de su amo mientras que ella, lo mira con cariño, gesto que solo su sirviente, tiene el privilegio de degustar.

-Gracias Alucard, por todo…espero que estemos juntos por siempre- dice Integra mientras toma una de sus manos.

-Siempre estaremos juntos Integra, y cuando logres dominar el sello cero, te convertirás en mi condesa ¿te parece?

-Para mi será todo un honor, conde - y sin pensarlo dos veces, hace una inclinación como si se tratara de una señorita.

La cajita de madera y la peineta, son los símbolos de la completa fidelidad de Alucard hacia Integra, ésta misma se dañará y dejará de funcionar hasta que ese vínculo se rompa. El vampiro besa de manera apasionada a tan espléndida humana que no puede dejar de verla o molestarla; Integra por su parte, se siente la mujer más feliz y afortunada por tener a alguien como Alucard, así como un mayordomo de nombre Walter que lo considera un segundo padre y, una organización que heredó. Todo para ella es, simplemente perfecto y no lo cambiaría por nada porque le gusta su vida y, su deber que cumplirá con gusto hasta el fin de sus días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Un mes después…_

Por las oscuras calles de Bucarest, dos hombres caminan sin rumbo fijo porque horas atrás, se encontraban en un bar. Uno de ellos tiene un largo cabello rubio y piel blanca mientras que el otro, es de piel morena y su cabello es oscuro y corto.

Los dos se detienen de repente al observar a lo lejos, a una mujer de vestido blanco. Ella sonríe divertida al darse cuenta que tendrá una noche muy agradable, comienza a cantar esa melodía que llama la atención a sus víctimas, y los hombres se sienten atraídos de manera que quedan paralizados.

-Esta será una buena velada- musita la chica mientras corre para atacarlos. Los hombres notan que esa mujer es bastante atractiva pero, casi ni perciben el momento en el que ella los muerde para obtener su sangre. No pasa mucho cuando les está robando la vida y antes que den el último aliento, ella los deja en el suelo.

En ese momento, limpia su mano de ese líquido pero siente la presencia de otros dos individuos que tratan de atacarla. Rose se aleja lo necesario y mira a lo alto de una casa, dos siluetas: una de ellas parece de un jovencito con orejas de gato y el otro, es más alto y está cubierto por su gabardina verde, así como un sombrero.

Rose evade el ataque por una segunda ocasión y apenas, divisa que esos seres ya están a un lado de ella. La silueta del niño, sonríe divertido de manera que atraviesa el cuerpo de la chica con su mano, el otro individuo la detiene para que no se escape; Rose no cree lo que pasa en ese momento y siente que la eternidad, se va por ese ataque.

Ambos la dejan caer en el suelo mientras observa como esos seres extraños, se acercan a los dos hombres que estuvo por matar momentos atrás. Lo peor de todo, Rose nota la sonrisa de burla en los labios del chico. De los ojos de la vampiresa, aparecen algunas lágrimas y antes de desaparecer, mira el cielo por última vez.

-_… son… son los mismos que… se… llevaron… a… Lu… Lugat. No son… ver… daderos…_

El cuerpo de la vampiresa se hace polvo y desaparece del lugar; los otros dos cuerpos miran a sus observadores, de manera que les da a entender que desean ser salvados.

-¿Realmente no desean morir?- dice el niño de orejas de gato- en ese caso vengan con nosotros, serían muy útiles….Valentine.

Tal parece que los individuos se sorprenden porque esos seres extraños los conocen y, asienten para ser llevados; quienes al final, desaparecen del lugar… dejando la incertidumbre de todo lo ocurrido.

En Londres, lentamente va descendiendo el avión que lleva en su interior, a una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos zafiros cuyo deber, es matar a los monstruos y vampiros que pongan en peligro a la corona inglesa y a la población. A su lado, se encuentra el arma perfecta de una organización que lleva a cabo esa misión: el vampiro más peligroso y poderoso del mundo…

Cuando se detenga el avión, dará inicio a un nuevo tiempo para la organización Hellsing.

**Fin de Rumania**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin!, culmina esta parte de Memorias. Es un gusto verlos una vez más en esta actualización. También me da gusto llegar hasta aquí, pues ha sido una parte de la historia que me ha costado mucho trabajo llevar a cabo, en especial por las terribles lagunas mentales que sufrí al momento de escribirla pero bueno, ya está el final de esta pequeña saga.

¿Qué opinan del final? ¿Se imaginaban a estos dos personajes de Millenium? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto. En fin, por otro lado… se por ahí que algunos están inconformes pero todo se debió a que tuve problemas para escribir esta saga; por otro lado, tampoco puedo hacer un cortón y dar por finalizada la historia porque………..simplemente la arruino y, algo que detesto, es dejar las cosas sin concluir, ok??

Veamos, solo puedo adelantar que en los siguientes capis… ya se hablará sobre la parte final de la historia, que básicamente trata de Integra y Juliet, sobretodo del camino que eligió la chica y, la intervención final de Lugat. Vamos a ver hasta dónde puede llegar Integra en el cumplimiento de su deber, así como lo que piensa Alucard al respecto. De esta forma, la historia terminará donde comienza la historia de Hirano. Creo que será una parte un poco más seria... no sé, eso ustedes lo comentarán…

En fin, también me gustaría saber su opinión con ese lime que puse al inicio del capítulo. Confieso que no estaba planeada en un inicio. También por ahí me dijeron que, deseaban un poco de ese tipo de acción. Yo encantada de poner más escenas de ese tipo pero… tampoco va por ahí la historia, aparte… no en todos los capis o historias, se necesita de ello. Okis?

Pero bueno, agradezco a todos por su apoyo y nos veremos dentro de dos semanas, pues ha terminado esta parte de la historia y quiero descansar un poco para dar paso a la ultima parte ¿qué les espera a Integra y a Alucard cuando regresen a Londres? Esto y más en la siguiente actualización de esta historia!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	28. Inicio de nuevos tiempos

**Capítulo XXII: Inicio de nuevos tiempos**

_Febrero, 1996_

Un avión privado aterriza en Londres, tarda unos minutos en detenerse por completo. De ahí, salen dos personas que bajan con tranquilidad del avión mientras que otro individuo, los recibe con una sonrisa en sus labios para luego ser llevados hacia el sitio donde está el automóvil.

El mayordomo se muestra contento por ver de nuevo, a esa persona que considera como alguien especial. Le agrada darse cuenta que se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa y decidida; tal parece que el viaje que hizo a Rumania le permitió pensar y hacer cosas que, muy posiblemente, nunca podrá llevar a cabo una vez que tome el control total de la organización que su padre le heredó.

Por otro lado, también le llama la atención la presencia de cierto vampiro. Jamás imaginó que tal persona, terminara por adorar a su ama, sobretodo porque sabe su forma de ser tan peculiar. Se nota que el nosferatu se encuentra más cercano a su amo, en el sentido que no habrá obstáculo alguno que le impida cumplir con cada una de las peticiones y órdenes de ella.

El camino hacia la mansión es silencioso, cada uno se encuentra en sus propios pensamientos. Walter solo se dedica a observarlos de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor y, le da gracia observar a su niña dormida sobre el hombro del rey no-muerto, mientras que éste, la observa con cuidado.

No pasó mucho cuando el automóvil llega a la mansión Hellsing. La casa sigue siendo tan grande y hermosa como el día en el que terminó de construirse; eso pasó unos años después que Drácula fuese derrotado y, en compensación por proteger a la corona, la reina Victoria le concedió a Abraham, algunos privilegios dignos de un aristócrata al servicio de su majestad. Gracias a esto, se permitió la construcción de un inmueble que no sólo fuese el hogar de la familia sino que, tuviera las instalaciones adecuadas para llevar a cabo las operaciones necesarias de la organización.

Cuando el automóvil se detiene, Walter sale del auto y abre la puerta para que los recién llegados, salieran de ahí. El primero que sale es Alucard, quien se muestra con un traje de color negro y corbata roja, su cabello largo y azabache cae como una cascada oscura; sus ojos se encuentran ocultos por esas gafas que le fueron regaladas tiempo atrás.

La última en salir es Integra, quien con cuidado y con ayuda de su sirviente, sale del automóvil y, lo que más le llama la atención es ver a todos los hombres que están a su servicio, a las afueras de su casa. Sus tropas leales observan cada movimiento de su líder mientras que ella, camina lentamente a lado de su mayordomo y su sirviente, quienes son los más cercanos y confiables a su persona.

Algunos hombres se asustan al ver a Alucard; saben a la perfección de su existencia porque lo han visto a lado de Integra pero en esta ocasión, su presencia es mucho más impresionante, dejando a más de uno con el pensamiento de que si realmente era necesario tener a un monstruo como ese, al servicio de Hellsing.

Las tropas saludan a su líder, mientras que Integra hace un pequeño ademán hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa, donde la están esperando los de la Mesa Redonda, sobretodo Sir Island.

-Es todo un placer tenerla de regreso, Sir Integra- dice el señor con algo de seriedad en sus palabras. Integra hace una leve inclinación y lo mira a los ojos.

-Lo mismo digo Sir Island, es agradable estar de regreso en Londres- sus palabras van acompañadas de una pequeña sonrisa que le da a entender que, una vez más no le dará el gusto de dejar el puesto del líder de Hellsing.

En efecto, todos los presentes están ahí para escuchar las palabras de Integra que declararían que ella, tomará control completo de Hellsing, pues tiene dos días que ella cumplió la mayoría de edad. Integra ahora es una mujer que aspira a muchas cosas, dejando atrás esos años en los que lloraba y no se sentía completamente segura.

Alucard y Walter observan cómo la chica queda enfrente de todos los miembros de la organización, se acomoda sus gafas y mira a todos; en su interior siente una gran emoción a lo que a continuación dirá, pues había estado pensando en algunas simples palabras como agradecimiento a la bienvenida que le están dando, así como las nuevas ideas que tiene en mente como líder totalitaria de Hellsing.

-Es todo un placer estar de regreso a mi tierra que es Londres. Al mismo tiempo me alegra ver a todos los miembros de la organización que me dan tan cordial bienvenida- una vez más, se acomoda sus gafas y fija su vista por un momento en Alucard, quien sonríe divertido al saber lo que está por decir su ama- debo anunciar que de acuerdo a las normas que fueron establecidas desde el momento en que fue fundado Hellsing, se dice que el cargo de líder pasa de padre a hijo pero si éste lo toma siendo un menor de edad, tendrá que estar bajo la asistencia de una segunda persona. Pues bien, en esta ocasión vengo a anunciar que he cumplido la mayoría de edad y, he tomado una decisión al respecto…

Todos los presentes escuchan con atención cada palabra de Integra, Walter se siente muy orgulloso de ver a su niña ahí enfrente. Le da gusto saber sobre la decisión que está por comentar porque sabe que eso, haría muy orgulloso a su padre y, a su abuelo. Alucard piensa que todo esto será a beneficio de ella, así como muchos ratos de diversión que el disfrutará por completo, aunque extrañará los obstáculos internos por los que pasó Integra, al grado de poner en peligro su vida propia. Sin importar eso, Alucard anhela encontrar nuevos retos.

-He decidido que seguiré siendo la líder de Hellsing pero en esta ocasión, tomaré control completo de la organización. De esta manera quiero dar a entender que, mi mayordomo dejará de ser mi asesor por lo que en su momento, decidiré el nuevo cargo que tendrá. Por otro lado, en lo que corresponde a Alucard, el arma secreta de esta institución, estará bajo mi completa responsabilidad y tendrá libertad de estar en cualquier parte de esta residencia.

Los presentes se quedan extrañados ante esas palabras pues nunca pensaron que realmente, Integra decidiera que ese monstruo, debía ser controlado por ella misma; así como el permitir que siga vivo y andando por ahí como si fuera un miembro más de su familia. Para Sir Island, no fue nada grato porque implicaría tener que toparse con ese ser que tanto detesta; para el resto de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda, será extraño ver andar por ahí a ese ser tan peculiar que nadie, ni sus propios familiares, se imaginan que se trata del tan famoso conde Drácula.

La ceremonia no tardó en llevarse a cabo, así como no pasó mucho tiempo para que terminara y todo, fuera regresando a la normalidad. Los soldados regresaron a sus puestos mientras que otros, siguieron con su entrenamiento mientras que unos más, caminan por los alrededores a manera que hacen guardia.

-Yo la verdad pensé que realmente la señorita Integra no regresaría- dice uno de ellos, su compañero sonríe divertido ante esas palabras para darle luego, una palmada en su espalda.

-Dejar de ser el líder de este lugar, es como perder la cabeza- comenta el otro compañero- lo único que sí puedo decir es que pienso que tratar con ese vampiro, es vender tu alma al diablo; posiblemente hasta ese tal Alucard sea quien maneje todo.

-¡Que tonterías dices! No creo que la señorita Integra permita eso- dice el otro compañero.

Tras decir eso, los dos ríen y siguen caminando. Walter los observa desde lo alto de una de las habitaciones; exactamente donde se encuentra la oficina de Integra, quien mira el lugar con asombro por lo grande y bien decorado que estaba. El mayordomo capta la atención de su pequeña con una pequeña sonrisa, ella simplemente corresponde con el mismo gesto.

-La verdad, es agradable su presencia ¿todo estuvo bien en Rumania? ¿Hubo algo que le llamó la atención o pudo llevar a cabo?

-Claro que si Walter, hice muchas cosas- sonríe Integra mientras busca donde colocar la cajita de música. Walter le extraña que ella tenga en sus manos ese objeto, por lo que nota su mirada y lo observa.

-Es la que me regaló Alucard, descubrimos que era una caja de música creada por varios de sus seguidores cuando era Drácula- y baja un poco la mirada- se supone que iba a ser un regalo para la mujer de nombre Mina…

-Ah, ya veo… pero creo que ese obsequio dice mucho más- comenta Walter mientras toma el objeto y lo coloca en un librero con mucho cuidado- Alucard no suele ser así y si… nunca se lo dio a esa mujer, fue por algo… pero dígame señorita Integra, ¿Todo bien entre los dos?

-Creo que si Walter, ya no nos odiamos como antes, todo es distinto ahora y… ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas aquí?

Al preguntarle eso, Walter toma un poco de aire para hablarle de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia. La Mesa Redonda había estado revisando los casos a llevar a cabo pero ninguno era de gran importancia. Todo realmente pasó con gran calma aunque en algunas ocasiones, Walter tuvo que acabar con algunos vampiros que solo molestaban por los alrededores. La pregunta también corresponde un poco a Juliet, quien no sabía nada de ella por meses y Walter, solo alcanzó a decirle que ella estaba bien aunque en el fondo, desconoce por completo algún dato sobre ella.

-De seguro que me extrañaste, Walter- musita la chica y el mayordomo no duda en sonreír.

-Es normal, la mansión estaba muy sola sin su presencia. Los de la Mesa Redonda hacían sus reuniones muy breves, porque parece que nada más se fueron ustedes y, todo se transformó en tranquilidad.

-Entiendo, ¿de verdad Juliet no me buscó o algo por el estilo?- pregunta de pronto.

-En efecto, solo sé que está bien; es posible que también esté muy ocupada, aunque le recomiendo que tenga un tiempo libre para hablar con ella- Integra asiente ante esas palabras y al final, el ángel de la muerte sale de la oficina de manera que la chica, se queda sola. Ella se recarga en su escritorio mientras mira la pared, recuerda para sí misma que es bastante noche y debe acostarse a tiempo porque al día siguiente, tendrá una reunión importante.

Antes de irse de ahí, observa todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Se le hace curioso pensar que al día siguiente, ya no tendrá que levantarse temprano para la escuela; no puede evitarlo, extrañará esa etapa en su vida y piensa que de seguro, habrá alguno que otro compañero que se está preguntando sobre su ausencia, así como la razón por la que ya no se presentó al siguiente curso. Sus pensamientos se pierden en ese tema de manera que, no siente la presencia de su vampiro.

-¿De verdad vas a extrañar que esos tontos te molesten?

-… ah, eres tu Alucard- dice en tono serio mientras lo mira enfrente suyo- es normal, eso tomaba parte de mi vida.

-Me imagino pero creo que lo hiciste para estar más al pendiente de la organización- se acerca a ella mientras le sonríe divertido- si no fuera así, de seguro que estarías estudiando aun.

-Puede ser, pero no caeré en tu trampa de hacerme dudar sobre esta decisión- responde de pronto mientras cruza sus brazos- sé que a veces pienso que sería mejor ser una mujer normal pero ya te lo dije antes, es mi deber y mi destino, el cual acepto con gusto.

-Eso espero, no me decepciones Integra- dice Alucard con su gélida mirada rojiza- es ahora cuando las cosas serán más complicadas. El ser la líder oficial, es una responsabilidad mucho más compleja, evita ahora cometer los mismos errores que tus familiares.

-Claro que no, ellos son ellos y yo, soy yo…

Tras decir eso, Integra camina hacia la puerta pero algo la detiene al momento de girar la perilla, nota que ésta está cerrada con llave. Rápidamente dirige su mirada hacia un vampiro que tiene en sus manos la llave y con ello, una sonrisa de burla y maldad…

-Abre la maldita puerta, mañana tengo una reunión importante.

-Estemos un rato a solas- propone el vampiro.

-Estuvimos mucho tiempo a solas en Rumania- sonríe la chica esperando que Alucard, abra la puerta porque lamenta no tener su arma a la mano.

-Lo sé, aunque nunca es suficiente- al decirle eso, aparece de manera veloz a pocos centímetros de ella. Integra lo empuja pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que, el vampiro cae al suelo mientras toma su mano para jalarla y termina encima de él.

Integra se queda paralizada ante este hecho, sobretodo porque nunca pensó que Alucard hiciera una acción de ese tipo. El vampiro la mira con perversidad para después acariciar su rostro y, le quite las gafas en el sentido de admirar con más cuidado, esos ojos zafiro que lo excitan.

-Maldito pervertido, ¡déjame ir!- trata de quitarse de encima pero solo logra que éste, la abrace y la silencie mientras la besa.

-Integra, Integra,… hasta ¿cuándo vas a reconocer que me deseas?- dice el vampiro en el momento que toma su rostro y la admira un poco- el que hayamos regresado de Rumania, no quiere decir que dejemos de buscar algún momento a solas.

-Supongo que tienes razón, después de todo… ahora tendré que estar en reuniones de casi todo tipo, lo que da oportunidad de conocer muchas personas.

-Entonces tendré que ser tu sombra como lo he hecho en estos últimos años, tú no eres mujer para otros humanos que no sea yo.

El amo de ese nosferatu lo observa con extrañeza; Integra evita reírse ante ese comentario posesivo. Alucard la mira un poco, como si esperara algunas palabras de su parte; lo que no se espera es que ella, había tomado la navaja que sirve para abrir la correspondencia y…

-¿Desde cuándo soy tuya? No eres mi novio, prometido o… mi esposo- y sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica le entierra el abrecartas al vampiro en su abdomen; éste se queda helado ante ese gesto pero no niega que es un momento deleitante. En el interior de su mente, siempre ha pensado que Integra no es una simple humana sobre todo cuando ella, mancha un poco de carmín en su dedo y lo lame para terminar con una sonrisa- ¿qué piensa realmente, conde?

-Con esta vista que tengo ahora, haces que mis más oscuros, perversos y excitantes deseos se hagan realidad y claro, yo quiero que tú seas protagonista de ellos. Algún día serás mía, eso pasará cuando seas mi condesa- responde el vampiro aunque no puede decir mucho porque su ama le desata la corbata para besar su cuello; esto lo hace sentirse en el paraíso porque ese gesto, es sensual y provocativo, al grado la aferrarla a él. Momentos después, su mirada zafiro se cruza con el rubí.

-Solo espero que no pase eso cuando sea una anciana- al decirle eso, besa rápidamente al nosferatu y toma la llave para salir de ahí. Alucard la mira con deseo y lujuria, pensando que esa noche podrá velar su sueño y si tiene suerte, deleitarse con alguno de los sueños de su ama.

_Abril, 1996_

En los últimos meses, por medio de los medios de comunicación más populares, están apareciendo algunas noticias que han llamado la atención, a más de un inglés. El tema trata básicamente, una serie de actos corruptos que se están presentando en el Parlamento inglés, sobretodo en la cámara de los Lores, la que está conformada por lo que queda de la aristocracia tradicional de Gran Bretaña.

No se sabe a la perfección sobre estos actos sucios en los que se han visto envueltos pero todo eso tiene como consecuencia, la desaprobación total de la población. Dicho esto en otras palabras, se opta por una desconfianza en el gobierno, provocando problemas mucho más serios y eso, es algo que a su majestad, no le gustaría en absoluto.

Integra se dedica a leer algunos de estos escándalos en el periódico que tiene en sus manos y al mismo tiempo, toma una taza de té negro. Walter se acerca a la mesa mientras le sirve un desayuno ligero. La chica tenía varios días que no leía el periódico, así como no había mucha oportunidad para que ella y la Mesa Redonda, hablaran de las últimas nuevas en el ámbito político.

-Walter, ¿desde cuándo está pasando esto?- pregunta la chica tras beber un poco de té. El ángel de la muerte no entiende mucho a la pregunta y, se acerca a ella para ver el titular del periódico de esa mañana; él sonríe y trata de responderle.

-Desde enero de este año, todo comenzó porque uno de los miembros del Parlamento, fue descubierto teniendo relaciones con una mujer del lugar- contesta en lo que observa la nueva noticia; esta ocasión es el descubrimiento de un acercamiento con el mercado negro.

-Vaya, no sabía que las personas pudieran corromperse tan… patéticamente- cambia la hoja del periódico para leer otra noticia- me extraña que su majestad no esté haciendo algo.

-Aunque no lo crea señorita Integra, hace todo lo que está en sus manos, pero no ha podido encontrar nada concreto. Además, está el rumor de que si en determinado tiempo no encuentra a los culpables, dará la orden de disolver al Parlamento.

La chica se queda sorprendida ante ese hecho, pues el que ella decida algo así, quiere decir que las cosas no están nada bien. Lo peor de todo, si llegara a decidir eso, podría generar críticas no sólo en el propio país sino, en el resto del mundo. Tras leer eso, decide dejar el periódico sobre la mesa y terminar su almuerzo porque en esa ocasión, tiene que verse con algunas personas de vital importancia.

Así pasa el día tranquilo, recibe la visita de esas personas y al final, termina con la típica reunión de la Mesa Redonda. Alucard en ningún momento se le aparece porque es un día muy soleado y él, prefiere quedarse en su ataúd durmiendo. Todo sigue así hasta que Walter, interrumpe la reunión de ellos para anunciar que Integra tiene una llamada de vital importancia que proviene del asistente de su majestad. Después de tomar la llamada, Integra se siente un poco extraña; el resto de los presentes esperan a que ella diga algo, por lo que se muestra distraída y luego, los mira con algo de seriedad.

-La reunión se termina en este momento, su majestad desea que me presente lo más pronto posible ante su presencia. Mañana continuaremos hablando del asunto, con su permiso- y se levanta de su asiento para salir de la sala. Los presentes se miran uno al otro mientras piensan sobre la razón de tan extraña e inesperada petición. La chica camina por el pasillo, mira que lentamente aparece Alucard desde lo alto del techo, quien la observa con curiosidad.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Su Majestad desea que me presente ante ella, tú vendrás conmigo- dice mientras baja las escaleras. Alucard piensa que será interesante acompañarla por lo que la sigue hasta que Walter abre la puerta y la acompaña al auto. Integra sube a él con rapidez y nota que el vampiro, ya está a su lado.

-Señorita Integra, ¿no le dijo una razón concreta por la que desea su presencia?- pregunta Walter mientras enciende el coche.

-No, Alucard te pediré de favor que cuando estemos con ella, te quites el sombrero y las ga…- no termina de hablar porque no había notado que él, estaba sin gafas y sin sombrero pero… con la corbata desabrochada y la camisa algo abierta.

-Acababa de levantarme, tendré que arreglarme- eso, hace suspirar de alivio a la pobre chica que casi le da un susto por no percatarse de la imagen de su sirviente quien tranquilamente, se acomoda la ropa y luego su cabello. Lo más curioso de todo, la chica hace lo necesario por evitar verlo, lo que divierte por completo al no-muerto porque sabe a la perfección que, en más de una ocasión, ha descubierto que su amo tiene sueños poco… comunes.

Tiempo después, los tres llegan al Palacio de Buckingham, sitio donde la reina Isabel II, la había citado. Integra junto con Alucard, se dirigen al interior del palacio, donde algunos guardias preguntan la razón de su presencia. Uno de ellos mira con curiosidad al vampiro mientras que éste, hace caso omiso, por lo que son enviados hasta la sala donde se encuentra la reina. Los dos llegan a una sala muy amplia, iluminada con varios candelabros dorados y de cristal cortado; al fondo, está ella.

Integra nota que la reina no se encuentra sola sino que, un poco alejados de ella, hay varias personalidades que no las reconoce de algún lugar conocido. Todos observan a los recién llegados, en especial al vampiro que hace el intento de no desesperarse, pues sabe que enfrente de la reina, era de mala educación ocultar los ojos con unas gafas.

-Sir Integra Hellsing, es una agradable sorpresa tenerla en este lugar- dice la reina desde el fondo del salón. Integra hace una reverencia a modo de corresponder el saludo aunque lentamente, se acerca al ver que la reina, hace un gesto de que desea que se acerque.

-Para mí es un honor, su majestad- musita con un ligero nerviosismo poco común en ella. Esto se debe a que no había estado con la reina, desde el momento en que ella la reconoció como la nueva líder de Hellsing. Alucard solo se limita a estar callado y mirar lo que está por ocurrir en ese momento.

-Agradezco enormemente su presencia, pues es de vital importancia tenerla aquí- y fija su mirada en Alucard- veo que viene bien acompañada, buenas tardes vampiro.

-Muy buenas tardes, su majestad- saluda con una inclinación de total respeto ante esa autoridad. La reina de nuevo se limita a observar a Integra, quien no entiende todavía la razón por la que requiere de su presencia.

-Creo que no ha estado muy al pendiente de lo que ocurre en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? Es lo negativo de ausentarse a Rumania por varios meses - y sonríe la anciana mujer de manera que la líder de Hellsing, se siente avergonzada- descuide, solo quiero comentarle que requiero de su servicio.

-Mi… ¿servicio?- musita la chica.

-Así es, en los medios están saliendo noticias que varios miembros de la cámara de los Lores, están llevando a cabo actos corruptos que ponen en tela de juicio la veracidad de las decisiones del Parlamento. De seguro que se pregunta la razón de su presencia- Integra asiente ante esa afirmación por lo que la reina sigue explicando- hemos encontrado que estas personas llevan a cabo tratos con el mercado negro, pero tienen algunos acercamientos con vampiros que están metidos en esos negocios sucios.

Al decir eso, Integra y Alucard se quedan extrañados. No es común que se presenten esa clase de situaciones sobretodo de seres como vampiros, se vean involucrados. La reina en ese momento les dice que su deber, es investigar quiénes son los principales culpables de esas acciones, así como ver lo que traman o llevan a cabo en secreto.

-Me imagino que de paso, desea que se aniquilen a esos vampiros, ¿verdad?- pregunta la chica con seriedad.

-Así es, dependiendo de lo que hagan esos políticos, se les dará su castigo más adecuado pero, necesito que lleven a cabo esta misión lo más pronto posible porque de no ser así, me veré obligada a disolver al Parlamento pero sabe que al hacer eso, la política inglesa se vería muy afectada. Mis asistentes le darán la información que se ha recolectado hasta este momento, me sentiré mas aliviada cuando logre ver una solución a todo esto. Yo sé muy bien que podrá cumplir con esta misión.

-Lo entiendo a la perfección su majestad- responde Integra mientras se inclina ante ella- haré realidad su deseo…

-Vaya con cuidado Sir Integra- y luego observa al vampiro- espero que no se aburra mucho.

-Eso dependerá de las acciones que se lleven a cabo para solucionar esto, su majestad.

Después de esto, ambos se retiran de la sala. La reina suspira un poco preocupada mientras que uno de sus asistentes la observa, dándole a entender que su decisión, tendrá algunas consecuencias.

-No me vea así, usted mejor que nadie sabe que Hellsing debe de acatar cada una de mis órdenes, aunque se trate de eliminar a la basura y más, si está acompañada de vampiros. Es complicado porque ella es joven pero con el tiempo, comprenderá muchas cosas.

En el camino de regreso, Integra se pone a leer algunos documentos que le dio uno de los asistentes de la reina. Alucard la observa con curiosidad mientras piensa que, la decisión que tomó su majestad es un poco apresurada; de tal manera que le hace recordar una de las razones por las que detesta a los humanos: usar las vías fáciles aunque eso conlleve a la muerte de otros.

-Tendremos que investigar esto de una buena vez, no puedo quedar mal con su majestad.

-Integra, tómalo con calma o harás que se pierda la diversión- dice Alucard mirándola con curiosidad.

-Alucard tiene razón- responde Walter mientras da la vuelta a una esquina- estoy casi seguro que la investigación ya se está llevando a cabo, sólo que al darse cuenta que los vampiros están involucrados, prefirió dejar el caso a usted, señorita Integra.

-Walter, ¿podrías obtener esa investigación? Esta información que me dieron es bastante confusa y siento que le omiten muchos detalles.

-Lo que usted ordene señorita Integra- responde el mayordomo en el momento que detiene el automóvil en la mansión Hellsing.

De esa manera, Integra sale del vehículo y junto con Walter, entra a la casa para iniciar con ese trabajo que a Alucard, no le da muy buena espina. Él siempre ha pensado que la reina, a pesar de ser una mujer valiente y respetada, busca todos los medios necesarios para evitar el escándalo; dicho eso, en el sentido de que puede usar cualquier método y eso incluye que Hellsing a veces, limpie la basura corrupta por el poder de un vampiro.

-Tal parece que de nuevo, todo se pone interesante… aunque no niego que me estaba pasando de maravilla el vivir tranquilo- y sonríe mientras observa el último rayo de sol de ese día- esto no es el final sino el inicio de nuevos tiempos, Integra… mi amo, mi condesa,… mi total perdición… ¿qué nos depara en el futuro?

**Fin del capítulo XXII**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ah, es muy agradable estar de regreso después de un breve descanso. Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo; ahora bien, pasemos a algunas notas aclaratorias que me gustaría compartir con ustedes, estimados lectores.

1. Como se dieron cuenta, ha iniciado la última parte de esta historia. En notas anteriores había dicho que se enfocará en nuestra pareja favorita, Juliet y Lugat ¿Cómo? Pues lo irán descubriendo con estos capítulos. Solo puedo adelantar que en la siguiente actualización, Integra descubrirá una verdad que podría poner en duda, algunas de sus decisiones…

2. Con respecto al miembro del parlamento que fue descubierto teniendo relaciones con una secretaria… ¡ES CIERTO! confieso que me puse a leer algunas noticias de Gran Bretaña hace unos meses y me topé con esa, ¿cómo ven?(solo que este hecho ocurrió el año pasado, si mi cabeza no me falla).

3. Sobre la disolución del Parlamento inglés, solo me gustaría explicar que dentro del sistema político inglés, se sabe que la reina tiene ciertos atributos a pesar de quien gobierna, es el primer ministro. Pues bien, dentro de esos atributos, está el disolver al Parlamento cuando lo crea conveniente pero en términos reales, sería una falta de democracia y hasta donde yo sé, no se ha presentado esta situación. La reina hará lo que sea con tal de evitar decidir eso, aunque use métodos poco ortodoxos, ah… situaciones típicas de los ingleses, jejejeje.

Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora aunque quiero agregar que a partir de este momento, observarán un cambio más en Integra….si, en su actitud pues prácticamente ya es la chica que todos conocemos y Alucard conoce, je. En fin, agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y opiniones en esta historia!!! Pues ya está llegando a la recta final y eso, se los debo a ustedes!!!! Gracias por su interés y gusto por esta historia!

Ah si, debo decir que ya mis vacaciones terminaron y regresaré a clases el lunes que viene pero… esperen! Sólo quiero decir que las actualizaciones serán totalmente semanales, cada viernes. ¿Por qué? Pues ya la historia está escrita por completo y, me dedicaré a hacerle su edición correspondiente, así como su publicación. A menos que haya un imprevisto, será anunciado a su tiempo, jejeje si… no me gusta quedar mal con ustedes.

Esto mismo habla sobre un comentario que me dejó con buen sabor de boca, (cuya persona recuerdo perfectamente, n.n nunca olvido las personas que me leen). La verdad si he dedicado mucho de mi tiempo a esta historia, ha sido porque lo disfruto por completo y hablar sobre una visión de cómo pudieron ser los primeros diez años de la relación de Integra y Alucard, es un gusto que trato de plasmar con cariño. Esto no se trata simplemente del desarrollo de ese amor retorcido sino, de todos los factores que influyeron para que sea así… desde la organización Hellsing hasta el crecimiento de Integra y Alucard.

Pero bueno, es momento de retirarme y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	29. El Boicot

**Capítulo XXIII: El boicot**

_Mayo, 1996_

La investigación ha dado inicio, Hellsing hace todo lo necesario por encontrar a los culpables que están generando los rumores sobre la disolución del Parlamento inglés. Todos los informantes trabajan a marchas casi forzadas pero no hay nada claro, las pistas y la información es muy confusa; lo que en más de una ocasión, Integra se muestra preocupada. Alucard solo se limita a observar todo el movimiento que se genera en la mansión, por lo que prefiere salir al jardín y, distraer su cabeza en otros asuntos.

El vampiro aparece de nuevo en el jardín de la mansión. La tarde está terminando y lentamente, se observan las primeras estrellas de una nueva noche; el nosferatu mira el cielo aunque le llama la atención el sonido de un automóvil que al parecer, se detuvo enfrente de la entrada principal de la casa. Fija su mirada en varios puntos y, al ver que no hay nadie cerca, decide acercarse a la entrada donde se da cuenta que hay una persona ahí.

-_Es esa Juliet_- se dice así mismo pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que mira que hay alguien más en el interior del automóvil, pues hace un ademán para que la chica, regrese al interior. Ella suspira un poco, antes de darse la vuelta y entre al vehículo.

-Ojalá estés bien Integra, no puedo entrar a verte…- tras decir eso, se va de ahí dejando a un Alucard extrañado, sobretodo porque siente un poder oscuro muy peculiar que, reconocería en cualquier sitio.

Minutos después, el vampiro decide regresar al interior de la mansión porque no quería que Integra, le gritara por tardarse mucho en aparecer. Cuando llega, evita reírse al ver a una chica cubierta de papeles y a un mayordomo leyendo unos nuevos informes que acaban de llegar; se imagina que los de la Mesa Redonda, están haciendo lo suyo en otro lado de la mansión.

-No te rías, hemos estado trabajando todo el día. Llegas en el mejor momento- sonríe Integra mientras mueve un poco su cabello, dándole a entender que posiblemente, se trata de algo muy interesante.

-Después de mucho, se encontró algunas pistas más claras sobre la misión que su majestad, le encomendó a la señorita Integra- comenta Walter al dejar el informe en el escritorio.

-¿Y?- pregunta Alucard cruzando sus brazos.

-Algunos políticos están metidos en tráfico de menores, y muchos, llevan a cabo esas sucias acciones con ayuda de algunos vampiros- explica Integra- estoy pensando en llevar a cabo una infiltración para descubrirlos.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Alucard se siente curioso porque una de las cosas que más le fascinan de Integra, son las ideas que se le ocurren para llevar a cabo una misión; y más, si él está involucrado. Por un breve momento se imagina él, dentro de esa infiltración mientras disfruta el matar a todos los presentes pero… ese sueño termina por romperse cuando…

-Quiero ser yo quien lleve a cabo la infiltración- dice Integra con seriedad, Alucard se queda en silencio mientras trata de analizar cada palabra de esa frase tan extraña para sus oídos; Walter nota la reacción del vampiro y, prefiere quedarse callado.

-¿Qué cosa? Integra pero es peligroso.

-Pero tú eres capaz de matarlos a todos y quiero evidencias, no quiero un baño de sangre innecesario- al decir eso, la chica se levanta de su asiento y se acerca al vampiro- me gusta el peligro.

-Entonces, ¿qué tiene planeado mi amo? Me está quitando la diversión que tanto me gusta.

-Yo iré al sitio donde se hace el tráfico de menores haciéndome pasar por un indigente, puedo vestirme de chico y pasar desapercibida. Walter y una pequeña tropa estará vigilando los alrededores y tú, sirviente, serás una simple sombra que cuidará de mi….

La cara de Alucard se muestra ligeramente traumada, no entiende la razón por la que ella decidió un plan como ese. En el vocabulario del vampiro, eso significa el dejarlo fuera del caso casi por completo y no podría lucirse como suele hacerlo, ni mucho menos dedicar una matanza si está su ama presente.

-Su majestad solo quiere muertos a los vampiros, en ningún momento a los políticos, por eso lo hago- contesta la chica mientras lo mira a los ojos- mañana mismo llevaré a cabo eso. Iré a anunciar esta decisión a los de la Mesa Redonda que han de estar desesperados, Walter explícale mientras cómo será todo.

-Como ordene señorita Integra- tras decir eso, el ángel de la muerte hace una leve inclinación mientras que la chica sale de la habitación y Alucard, piensa en la manera de entender todo lo que está pasando.

Unas horas después, Integra se encuentra en su habitación observando las ropas que usará para el día siguiente. También piensa en la manera que se peinará para que no se note tanto sus rasgos femeninos; lo que le hace pensar en la forma de aparentar sus pechos, pues éstos eran un poco más notorios que hace unos años atrás, lo normal para decir que ella es una chica.

Esa idea le molesta un poco porque Alucard en más de una ocasión, se pone de pervertido. Toma una boina desgastada que consiguió y la mira un poco, de manera que no aguanta la curiosidad de ponérsela cuando… siente una presencia poco grata.

-No la haces de chico indigente, a tres leguas se nota que eres una mujer que le fascina la buena vida.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, entonces enséñame a actuar como un indigente que, tomando en cuenta que eres el conde Drácula, dudo que sepas algo de la vida plebeya, señor perfecto- musita la chica en tono desafiante, lo que para Alucard fue todo un elogio.

-Integra, puedo enseñarte algunas cosas… nunca sería un plebeyo pero, he vivido mucho más tiempo que tú, puedo darte algunos… consejos.

La manera en la que dice eso, Integra lo entiende con un hilo de perversidad. Alucard lentamente se acerca a ella, al grado de acorralarla a una pared para luego mirarla de arriba hacia abajo, como si analizara cada zona del cuerpo de su ama. Ella no dice palabra alguna hasta que él, opta por desabrocharle cada botón de su blusa.

-No será tan difícil que te hagas pasar por chico pero, ocultarías tu encanto. Eso no es divertido.

-Deja de mirarme con lujuria, vampiro- responde la chica tratando de alejarse de su sirviente.

-Con solo mirarte, tengo deseos de hacerte sentir el verdadero placer, Integra pero si quieres ser un buen joven, simplemente deja de comportarte como una dama de alta alcurnia- y ríe- es cierto, no eres como ellas… solo cambia en actitud.

-Gracias por el consejo pero aléjate de mi… o ¿qué quieres realmente?- pregunta con seriedad. Alucard sonríe ampliamente.

-A ti.

-... sólo confórmate con esto- y lo besa- lo que deja sin palabra al vampiro y más, cuando ella acaricia su pecho lentamente para después enredar sus dedos dentro del cabello azabache de su vampiro. Los dos se miran por largo rato hasta que el tiempo sigue su curso…

Llega el nuevo día e Integra se encuentra dormida sobre las piernas de Alucard, quien acaricia con cuidado algunos mechones de su rubia cabellera. Tal parece que la noche anterior, fue algo agitada porque su ama, debía aprender algunas cosas de más para que no la descubran con facilidad. Al vampiro no le gustó mucho el plan que se llevó a cabo pero le agrada la idea de cuidar desde las sombras, a la humana por la que daría todo.

No pasó mucho cuando Integra se despierta; lo primero que ve, es a un vampiro que la mira con adoración. Ella sonríe divertida ante eso para después abrazarse a él, de manera que éste corresponde al gesto. Momentos después, se separa de él para acercarse al espejo y mirarse una última vez como chica.

-Bien, me prepararé.

-¿Puedo ver cómo te arreglas?- pregunta Alucard mientras está sentado sobre la cama.

-No.

-Es divertido y…. deleitante, no es la primera vez que veo como te quitas cada prenda de tu ropa, así la forma en la que la tela resbala sobre tu cuerpo que lentamente se queda… desnudo- dice tales palabras en tono seductor, lo que genera en su ama, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y un fuerte deseo por sacarlo de su habitación.

-¡Ya vete!- y tras decir eso, el rey no-muerto desaparece de su habitación, por lo que comienza a prepararse para lo que venga.

No pasó mucho cuando la chica termina de vestirse, quien a simple vista parece un jovencito con ropas gastadas. En lo que respecta a sus gafas, tuvo que conseguir unas algo maltratadas pero que no impidieran su visión. Cuando la miran Walter y Alucard, ambos no evitan el sonreír porque la chica, se muestra un poco distinta, de manera que podrá pasar desapercibida. Lo más curioso de todo, es que en sus labios lleva un puro.

-Señorita Integra, no creo que sea adecuado que siga fumando- comenta Walter pensando que eso en sus labios, le hace perder la imagen del indigente que supuestamente, quiere dar.

-Dame eso- al decir eso, Alucard se acerca a su ama y, le arrebata el puro para después hacerlo polvo. Integra lo mira con frialdad.

-Bien, mejor vayamos de una buena vez- la chica da algunos pasos y hace a un lado a su vampiro, quien sonríe divertido a lo que podría pasar en las horas siguientes.

Tiempo después, los tres se encuentran en una calle solitaria. Walter había estacionado el automóvil un poco lejos de ahí para no llamar la atención, por lo que tuvieron que caminar para llegar a ese punto. Integra se acomoda un poco la boina y los mira, dándoles a entender que estará bien aunque sus ojos se posan en Alucard.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir un cambio de planes. No quiero que seas una sombra Alucard… sino que, te transformes en canino y te hagas pasar por mi mascota- esas palabras dejan al vampiro en silencio, Walter sonríe divertido ante esa propuesta porque sabe que, al nosferatu no le da mucha gracia estar con esa apariencia.

-¿Es realmente necesario?- pregunta el rey no-muerto, su ama asiente en sentido de que no hay otra solución, más que acatar esa orden.

En ese mismo momento, Alucard cierra sus ojos y, toma la apariencia de un perro grande de color negro. Sus ojos, son varios y de color rojo pero opta por cerrar algunos para dejar un par y, no parecer un fenómeno. Integra lo mira y le sonríe, dándole a entender que se ve encantador con esa forma.

-Walter, esté atento, mis hombres también ya saben que hacer- dice la chica mientras se aleja del lugar, él asiente y termina por suspirar, pues tiene el pendiente de que no se presenten problemas. Él sabe a la perfección que Integra está arriesgando muchas cosas; sobretodo que la descubran y, le pase algo.

Tiempo después, Integra y su perro negro caminan por algunas calles que pensó, nunca pisar. En otras palabras, se encuentra en la zona baja de Londres; esa parte que casi siempre es olvidada por todos y por la reina propia. Es un área donde se llevan a cabo los negocios más sucios, así como la muestra de que no todo se trata de lugares hermosos y elegancia tradicional inglesa. La zona simplemente, representa el lado oscuro de una potencia europea.

Integra se siente un poco incómoda ante esa situación porque sabe a la perfección, que ese es un mundo al que sería muy difícil de llegar. Alucard solo observa en algunas ocasiones a su ama que camina sin un rumbo fijo; de acuerdo al plan, su ama debe llamar la atención para que sea invitada a algún lugar.

Algunas personas miran con extrañeza a Integra, posiblemente se deba a que es una persona nueva por esos rumbos; esto es algo que ella no tomó en cuenta: en ese bajo mundo todos conocen a todos y, el llegar ahí con una "mascota" peculiar, capta la atención de cualquiera. De esa forma, Integra se sienta y ve que su vampiro canino, se sienta a su lado, por lo que tiene la oportunidad de acariciar su pelo negro que brilla con gran intensidad.

-Y no pasa nada- musita la chica al ver a Alucard que no le quita la mirada aunque siente que se le acerca otro perro. Se trata de uno más pequeño que él y parece que le da curiosidad; Alucard se siente molesto por ese acercamiento de manera que, abre el hocico como si sonriera y, abre el resto de sus ojos para que se fuera huyendo, el perrito todo asustado. Para integra es un acto muy gracioso, por lo que se ríe ante esa acción y después, jala un poco las orejas de su "perro".

En ese mismo momento, pasa un automóvil negro de lujo y se detiene cerca de donde están Integra y Alucard. La chica hace que no vio nada y sigue acariciando a su perro hasta que siente la presencia de una persona cerca de ella: un señor que no pasa de los cincuenta años, quien se encuentra vestido con un traje café y corbata roja.

-Buenas tardes jovencito, es la primera vez que te veo por aquí… ¿te escapaste de tu casa?- Integra se queda extrañada, evita ser obvia en su expresión y asiente un poco, así como trata de hablar en un tono más grave de lo normal.

-Eso no le incumbe.

-Ah, perdón por ser tan entrometido pero para chicos como tú, tengo un lugar donde se pueden refugiar y si quieres, puedes llevar a tu mascota- señala a Aucard quien desea morderlo aunque, fija su mirada en Integra para saber lo que dirá al respecto.

-¿Un lugar para descansar? ¡Me encantaría! Huesos y yo no hemos comido en días!- para sorpresa del vampiro, nota que Integra sonríe como si fuera parte de ella ese gesto. El señor parece alegre por ese gesto y les indica que se vayan en su auto.

Integra entra al automóvil y detrás de ella, su perrito que desea matar a su ama por decirle un nombre tan simple como ese pero, nota que el señor hace un gesto muy extraño al cerrar la puerta del auto a su ama. Todo esto, le hace pensar que posiblemente, están cerca de su objetivo. Durante el camino, el señor le pregunta algunas cosas a Integra sobre las razones por las que se fue de su casa, el tiempo que tiene en la calle y, si no había algún otro familiar al que pudiese recurrir; Alucard solo pretende escuchar y al mismo tiempo ver en el interior de su mente, donde maquilaba otra clase de cosas difíciles de creer.

Tiempo después, el automóvil se detiene en lo que parece ser un edificio en mal estado. Integra observa el lugar y piensa que posiblemente, está en el lugar que estaba buscando; escucha el sonido con el que se abre la puerta del auto y el señor, le hace una ademán para que salga. Al mismo tiempo sale Alucard que piensa en su interior que, todo está saliendo a la perfección, así como espera que su ama, se haya percatado de eso.

El señor invita a que Integra y su mascota entren al interior del lugar, el cual parece una especie de departamento, donde ven a varios chicos y chicas que comen alrededor de una mesa. De la misma forma, ve algunas personas hablando con esos mismos chicos y algunos más, se van con ellos. Esta escena para Integra, se le hace algo repugnante pero sus pensamientos son distraídos cuando el señor le da una bolsa con varias cosas.

-Ve con la señora de al fondo y ella, te dirá lo que debes hacer; después, puedes comer y descansar- lo que nunca se esperó la chica fue que el señor toma la cuerda con la que estaba atado Alucard y, se lo aleja de ella- Llevaré a tu mascota al jardín que hay atrás, estará bien.

La chica asiente pero piensa que no era necesario que la alejaran de Alucard, pues no habría nadie cerca que la observara. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se toca su espalda, como si se asegurara de tener algo que pudiese serle de ayuda. El chico extraño, camina por el alrededor y mira el estado de ese lugar, dándole a entender que es una especie de hostal donde los jóvenes como él, pueden recurrir y no ser víctimas de los peligros de la calle. Sigue caminando hasta toparse con una puerta semi abierta, decide ver y escuchar lo que se dice en su interior.

Cuando el chico mira por la abertura de la puerta, sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa al ver a dos personas: una parece ser un señor de apariencia repugnante mientras que el otro, es un señor bien vestido, elegante y con bigote. Su cabello es castaño claro, así como sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda. Integra se sobresalta al reconocer a esa persona, sabe a la perfección de quien se trata pero le extraña verlo ahí.

-_Es, es ¡el padre de Juliet!-_ dice en su mente tratando de no cometer alguna tontería que arruine el plan. Toma un poco de aire y escucha la conversación que tiene el señor con su visita.

-Creeré en su palabra, Franz- dice el padre de Juliet, quien mira fijamente a su visita que sonríe de manera perversa- los chicos que están aquí, serán enviados esta noche a su residencia.

-Espero, mis amigos están ansiosos de tener sangre fresca, si no fuera por ellos, tú no tendrías ese lugar dentro del Parlamento.

-Lo sé y lo agradezco enormemente. También le quiero decir que, mañana por la madrugada se enviarán las armas que pedían, me costó mucho trabajo porque la reina está sospechando de todo esto.

Tal parece que Integra se encuentra dentro de un negocio completo, no sólo se trata del tráfico de menores sino que, también de armas y muy posiblemente de drogas. Ahora entiende a la perfección la preocupación de su majestad porque si esto, sale a luz en los medios de comunicación, lo más probable sea que se genere una polémica que colocaría a la aristocracia inglesa, en muy mala reputación a nivel mundial.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que, siente que alguien toca su hombro y, ve a una señora con una mirada molesta. Integra se hace el espantado y baja la mirada de manera que la mujer, refunfuña un poco.

-Acompáñame, me ordenaron llevarte a tu habitación. Será mejor que no se hayan dado cuenta el jefe y el cliente, detestan que los espíen- Integra se queda completamente paralizada al escuchar eso. Jamás pasó por su mente que el padre de su mejor amiga, fuese un individuo que se encontrara en el oscuro mundo del mercado negro y otros crímenes, todo por obtener un buen puesto dentro del gobierno.

-… está bien- es lo único que puede decir y no le queda de otra más que, seguir a esa señora. Ambas caminan por unas escaleras que parecen llevar a unos intentos de habitación. Integra siente que está llegando demasiado lejos y le incomoda la idea de estar alejada de su sirviente, algo le dice que debe estar al pendiente de lo que pase y más, cuando fija su vista en un político que conoce a la perfección, quien tiene acorralada a una jovencita que intenta escapar de esa persona.

No pasó mucho cuando la dejan dentro de un cuarto, donde hay otros chicos que parecen dormir. Integra observa que todo está en pésimas condiciones, tanto es así que evita oler el lugar; jamás pensó toparse con algo tan repugnante, sabía que los seres con los que comúnmente se relaciona, hacían esta clase de actos pero no al grado del descaro como este momento.

-_Maldita sea, no puedo salir_- dice la chica tratando de abrir la puerta, al grado que despierta a uno de los chicos, quien la mira con curiosidad.

Por otro lado, Alucard camina de un lado a otro pensando si su ama está bien. No hace algún intento en tomar su apariencia humana, pues huele la presencia de otros vampiros en ese lugar. De la misma forma, le fascina la idea de saber hasta dónde se ha corrompido el ser humano, de manera que tienen que recurrir a seres superiores a ellos o bien, cometer los más grandes crímenes que ningún animal, se atrevería a llevar a cabo. Esto no quiere decir que sienta lástima o algo así, sino simplemente le aborrece la actitud de los humanos.

El perro negro termina por sentarse hasta que, ve cómo alguien abre la puerta y le apunta con un rifle. Alucard gruñe al respecto pero el señor jala del gatillo, de manera que el animal cae al suelo, sin moverse. El señor por curiosidad, se acerca al cuerpo para asegurarse de haberlo matado pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que los ojos del perro se abren, así como sus fauces, mostrando unos afilados colmillos y no logra gritar porque el vampiro, lo aniquila en el momento.

Mientras tanto, Integra mira con frialdad al chico que la observa con cuidado. Sin hacerle mucho caso, sigue buscando la manera de abrir esa puerta pero, su observador se acerca a ella hasta que le da una llave. Integra lo observa con sorpresa, mientras que éste le sonríe.

-Para hacerla de hombre, no lo haces mal.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esta llave?

-No hay que ser muy listos con esa señora pero te recomiendo que salgas de aquí; chicas como tú, son más propensas a ser llevadas de aquí y desaparecer.

-Entiendo, ¿es verdad que aquí hay políticos y todo eso?

-Así es, personas de todo tipo vienen aquí para aprovecharse de chicos como nosotros o tú.

Para Integra, escuchar esas palabras, es una muestra que todo está saliendo como se pensaba. Lo único que desea ahora, es terminar con todo esto. El chico la mira con curiosidad hasta que Integra sale de la habitación, no sin antes de sonreírle al joven a modo de agradecimiento. La chica que se hace pasar por chico, baja de las escaleras aunque se detiene al ver a un señor que le sonríe con diversión.

-Te estaba buscando, me dijeron que eres nuevo por aquí. De verdad que eres un jovencito muy hermoso- Integra no pensó pasar por esto y más, cuando ve que no tiene alguna escapatoria porque se tropieza de manera que, cae sentada.

-Usted ni nadie más me tocará, van a caer… humanos corruptos- y sin pensarlo dos veces, saca el revólver que tenía oculto en sus ropas. El señor se ríe ante eso, sobre todo cuando se acerca ella a gran velocidad para quitarle el arma. La líder de Hellsing se da cuenta que no se trata de un humano sino, de un vampiro.

-Tú no eres un chico, sino una mujer virgen… que sorpresa, ya decía yo que tu sangre era demasiado tentadora. Te robaré cada gota de tu sangre, aunque tampoco dejaré pasar el sobrepasarme contigo; será excitante escucharte gemir mientras te quito la…

No termina de hablar porque su cabeza, explota debido a un disparo desde lejos. Integra dirige su mirada hacia el fondo y ve a su sirviente, quien es testigo de todo. Alucard se muestra molesto de saber que su ama, estuvo por ser atacada y él, no podía hacer mucho.

-Tardaste demasiado, sirviente- responde Integra mientras se levanta.

-Había estorbos por acabar, la mitad de los que están aquí son vampiros y el resto, son esos humanos que pertenecen al gobierno- dice Alucard al acercarse a ella- dame una orden.

-Acaba con los vampiros- y la chica saca un pequeño aparato con el que se comunica con Walter- dejemos esto a los demás, es repugnante estar…

Para sorpresa de ambos, se encuentran rodeados de vampiros y algunos humanos que portan armas. Para Alucard, es algo divertido la escena y más, porque le fascina que su ama, observe la forma en la que su sirviente mata a sus víctimas. Hay un momento de silencio y Alucard, prepara la casull para disparar; Integra lentamente se aleja de ahí porque llega a ver a Lugat, quien acompaña a otra persona.

-Te dejo esto en tus manos- y se va corriendo tras los que escapan y de esa forma, inicia una cacería que duró solo unos cuantos minutos. Walter y algunos hombres de Hellsing, rodean el lugar para atrapar a todos los involucrados en ese mercado sucio, mientras que Alucard termina con la vida de los vampiros.

La líder de Hellsing corre lo más que puede para alcanzar a esos individuos pero ve que es demasiado tarde, pues Lugat había subido al coche junto con el padre de Juliet, quien por la ventana observa a Integra. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al reconocerla porque la boina se cayó al suelo y su cabello rubio, cae como cascada. Integra se queda paralizada, sin palabra alguna; es la primera vez que algo como eso, la perturba un poco, posiblemente se deba a que se relaciona con su única amiga.

Integra se toca su cabeza y cae sentada al suelo, al mismo tiempo se quita las gafas para limpiarse sus ojos y trata de relajar su cabeza. No tarda mucho en darse cuenta que su vampiro la observa y lentamente, se acerca a ella.

-Tú plan funcionó, ¿por qué estás tan afectada?

-… no sé qué hacer, él era el padre de Juliet- musita sin verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué harás? Debes decidir algo y pronto, antes que la reina decida otra cosa que para ti, no sea totalmente agradable. A veces tendrás que dejar a un lado el sentimentalismo para lograr lo que deseas; hasta ahora lo has hecho bien, no dudes ahora.

-Es lo único que le queda a ella- se levanta con cuidado para verlo a los ojos y, una lluvia ligera comienza a caer en el lugar- jamás imaginé que su padre estuviera en algo como esto, que fuera como otros humanos corruptos.

-Así son las cosas Integra, reconócelo y si la reina te ordena que acabes con él, tendrás que hacerlo- las palabras de su vampiro son duras y frías, lo que genera en su ama un malestar que trata de ocultar.

-¡Lo sé! Lo peor de todo es que Lugat está detrás de todo esto- al mencionar ese nombre, Alucard se queda pensativo. Por su mente pasa el recuerdo de verlo a él, y al padre de la chica en la fiesta del Museo Británico; en esa ocasión los dos hablaban de algunas deudas que faltan por saldar, que si no se cumplía con lo tratado, Juliet pagaría las consecuencias. Integra camina debajo la lluvia y, sin importarle que sus gafas se empañan por la lluvia, sigue su camino hacia donde están Walter y sus hombres. Alucard nota que ella pisa mal y está por caerse, no duda en ir tras ella y atraparla en el momento más adecuado.

-Todo estará bien Integra- le dice en su oído- tú sabrás lo que debes de hacer, por ahora ese hombre escapó y de seguro que por un tiempo, no aparecerá.

-… gracias Alucard- y sin pensarlo dos veces, ella lo abraza y su sirviente, corresponde al gesto. Los dos se quedan así por unos momentos, hasta que Alucard, la separa de él un poco y la mira a los ojos.

-Debes ser fuerte, no me decepcione mi amo. Esto que ve, es el precio del destino que eligió y debe de afrontarlo con la frente en alto. Además, recuerde que siempre estaré a su lado, porque soy un fiel servidor, el arma perfecta.

-… - Integra solo lo escucha, su voz es lo único que desea tener en su mente. Ella siente los fríos labios de su sirviente que besan su frente para después, llevarla hasta donde están los demás. Walter nota la mirada de su niña y piensa que encontró algo que no le gustó nada.

-Señorita Integra ¿no se encuentra herida o algo por el estilo?- pregunta el ángel de la muerte y al no ver respuesta alguna de ella, sigue hablando- están detenidos todos los involucrados y Alucard, se hizo cargo de los vampiros. El informe será enviado a su majestad en ocho horas, será mejor que entre al automóvil y enseguida la llevo a la residencia.

-Gracias Walter- y sin decir más, la chica entra al automóvil para ser llevada a su casa mientras que Alucard, se queda en ese lugar.

La lluvia sigue cayendo, Alucard observa el edificio y piensa que muy pronto, podría toparse con Lugat. En todo momento sintió su presencia pero no iba a dar el siguiente paso si él, no lo hacía primero. A pesar de eso, seguía sin entender cómo era posible que un vampiro de su clase, estuviese todavía vivo y lo peor de todo, es que buscara el momento adecuado para hacer acto de presencia.

Por un momento se pregunta por el destino de aquellos vampiros que conoció en Rumania; piensa que si vieran a Lugat, en este momento, se sentirían completamente humillados. Tal parece que todavía quedan algunos misterios por revelar sobre ese monstruo que, sigue sin ser destruido. Al final, Alucard desaparece en medio de la lluvia.

Mientras tanto, en el automóvil, Lugat maneja de manera que el padre de Juliet se siente un poco nervioso, pues vio por un breve instante a Integra. Él sabe a la perfección quien es ella y, teme que su majestad, se entere de sus actos. Sus ojos verdes se posan en los de Lugat, quien lo mira desde el espejo retrovisor.

-Descuide, pase lo que pase con usted, yo me haré cargo de su hija.

-Confío en eso, Lugat. Todavía me sorprende que no me pidas el pago de todo lo que han hecho por mí- musita el señor al bajar la mirada.

-El jefe le ha perdonado un poco esa deuda, en su momento se le cobrará. Por ahora solo importa mantenerlo vivo, Hellsing no descansará hasta encontrarlo- al decir eso, el vampiro da la vuelta para tomar otra calle.

-Ya me di cuenta, me sorprende ver a la amiga de mi hija en esto.

-Le recomiendo que le diga a Juliet que tenga cuidado con esa Hellsing, podría usar a su hija como el medio para llegar a usted. Al menos hoy tuvo suerte señor, si se hubiera topado con el arma secreta, no estaría para contarlo- comenta Lugat mientras divisa una casa casi a las afueras de Londres.

-Pero tengo tu protección- responde de forma inmediata- yo sólo deseo que mi hija nunca se entere de esto. Por mi culpa, su mamá murió y ahora, si no hago las cosas bien, ella puede morir.

Al decir eso, el auto se detiene y Lugat le abre la puerta, de manera que el padre sale y mira la casa donde viven él y su hija. Juliet se encuentra en la puerta de la entrada, quien lo espera con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bienvenido a casa, padre.

-Estoy en casa, hija- de esa forma, ambos entran a casa y Lugat se queda afuera unos instantes más, pensando en su siguiente movimiento dentro de este complejo juego de ajedrez.

-Ya veremos quién es el siguiente que morirá- y Lugat entra a la casa.

**Fin del capítulo XXIII**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ah, antes que nada una mega gran disculpa por la desaparición…. ¿razones? La universidad, ahora si este semestre ando de un lado a otro y bueno, en esta ocasión hago lo que pueda para actualizar esta historia.

En fin,… vayamos al grano, ¿qué les pareció? Esperaban que el padre de Juliet realmente estuviera involucrado en esto? Tal parece que Integra pasará por un momento complicado y bueno, será interesante la decisión que tome al respecto; seguro que Alucard, la ayudará.

Agradezco a todos la espera y ojala pueda actualizar por semana, jejejeje…. También gracias por sus comentarios y bueno, es momento de irme.

Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	30. El padre de Juliet

**Capítulo XXIV: El padre de Juliet**

_Julio, 1996_

El silencio es total, en la sala no se escucha ni la respiración de todos los presentes. Tal parece que se espera una decisión de vital importancia, lo que puede generar opiniones o alguna clase de controversia que ponga en duda, la eficacia del Parlamento o mejor dicho, la confianza de la Reina Isabel.

Alrededor de una mesa, se encuentran varias personas reunidas. Todas parecen pensativas y nerviosas mientras que, en determinados momentos, fijan sus miradas en la invitada más joven. Una chica que no sobrepasa los dieciocho años, mantiene su vista en varios diarios ingleses que presentan la situación actual de la vida en Londres. Todos esos periódicos presentan lo ocurrido poco tiempo atrás; especialmente, aquellos rumores que dicen que si su majestad no ha tomado una decisión, es porque existe algo turbio dentro de la familia real o bien, privilegios oscuros de los miembros del Parlamento.

La chica de ojos zafiros tiene la mente en blanco o eso, es lo que percibe su fiel sirviente que está a su lado, con los ojos cerrados. Todo el día han estado ahí porque su majestad, llamó a varios a una reunión extraordinaria para atender cierto asunto que al parecer, no se había presentado en un tiempo. Desde el momento en que el padre de Juliet escapó, no ha vuelto a pasar algo extraño dentro de la política inglesa. Esto fue así hasta hace unos días atrás, cuando salieron a la luz, algunas fotografías de personas muertas que fueron descubiertas a las afueras del país.

El asesinato de cinco personas, relacionadas con el Parlamento, fueron brutalmente asesinadas y sus cuerpos quedaron en muy mal estado. La Scotland Yard ha tratado de dar una solución a ese hecho pero lo único que encontraron, fue que se trata de la misma persona que llevó a cabo, esos negocios sucios que implicaba el tráfico de menores.

Durante la reunión, se estuvo hablando del asunto. A estas alturas, el gobierno inglés se encuentra muy preocupado y no saben tomar la decisión más adecuada, razón por la que terminaron por llamar a Hellsng para ver si ellos, podían hacer el trabajo sucio. La reina decidió salir de esa sala en lo que terminaba de tomar una decisión, de acuerdo a lo discutido en esa larga reunión; el resto, tiene que esperar.

Alucard tiene una idea vaga de lo que pasará en el futuro, también sabe que Integra puede no estar de acuerdo con la decisión que se tome al respecto. Solo él y ella saben que el padre de Juliet, es quien ha llevado a cabo esos movimientos turbios, así como ha incitado a que otros políticos, hagan lo mismo.

Integra piensa sobre la decisión de su reina, jamás duda de su palabra pero en esta ocasión, le cuesta un poco de trabajo sobrellevar el asunto; todo se debe a la amistad que tiene con Juliet, quien ha sido su única verdadera amiga desde la infancia. Le sería difícil tener que cumplir con los deseos de la reina, pues ese era su deber como una persona cercana a esa personalidad.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que se abre la puerta y se encuentra presente la reina. Su rostro anciano se muestra tranquilo pero sus ojos, un ligero nerviosismo que no es grato mostrar ante sus súbditos, observa a todos y se aclara la garganta para hablar.

-He tomado una decisión, les pido de favor que salgan de la sala y esperen a mi llamado; Lady Integra, por favor quédese, deseo hablar con usted a solas.

-Como desee, su majestad- musita la chica en lo que todos se levantan de sus asientos y sólo quedan ellas dos y, Alucard. La reina hace caso omiso de la presencia de la sombra de la líder de Hellsing- después de pensarlo por largo rato, he tomado una decisión ante todo esto… - Integra mira a los ojos a su majestad quien al parecer, está por contarle algo realmente especial- sería toda una polémica si se sabe que, estos actos se llevan a cabo por seres tan desagradables como son los vampiros. Sé que Hellsing ha tenido problemas para solucionar todo este asunto pero, creo que debe terminar de una buena vez por todas.

Cuando dice esas palabras, Integra se queda extrañada. Ella se está dando cuenta que la reina, desea que lleve a cabo una labor especial que nadie, más que los presentes de la sala, sabrían de la misión secreta que se llevará a cabo.

-A veces hay que tomar decisiones difíciles, deben de matar al causante de todo esto- hay un silencio, la reina retoma sus palabras- Lady Integra, líder de Hellsing, es su deber ahora de acabar con la persona que lleva a cabo estas sucias acciones, no puedo declarar que se disuelva el Parlamento porque se generaría un caos. Gran Bretaña no puede dejar que esta clase de personas, sigan existiendo.

Alucard mira a Integra, quien se encuentra en completo silencio; lo que la reina le dijo es, matar al padre de Juliet, y de paso a Lugat. El vampiro sonríe un poco pero después, desaparece ese gesto porque sabe que a su ama, no le agradó por completo esa orden. La reina mira por un breve instante al vampiro, se da la media vuelta y lentamente camina hacia la salida de la sala.

-Si lo desea, ordene a su sirviente que haga esta labor- tras decir eso, las puertas se abren para que ella salga de ahí. Integra sin pensarlo mucho, golpea la mesa con sus puños y se quita las gafas para frotarse sus ojos. Alucard se acerca a ella hasta tocar su hombro, ella lo mira pidiéndole una opinión al respecto.

-¿No piensas acatar la orden de una reina?

-¡Claro que lo haré! Sólo que,… no me siento completamente segura de lo que pase Alucard. No me agrada la idea de lo que se debe de hacer; odio cuando alguien te usa para limpiar la basura que no puede recogerse.

-Te recuerdo que Hellsing es un instrumento de la realeza inglesa. A pesar de eso, es interesante ver como los humanos usan a otros…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- interrumpe la chica- no me gustaría ir al velorio y darle el pésame a Juliet, sabiendo que fui yo quien mató a su padre.

-De seguro, se te ocurrirá alguna manera para resolver este asunto- y toma su barbilla para verla a los ojos, y perderse en el zafiro- sorpréndeme como siempre lo logras.

-…

Tiempo después, la chica y su sirviente están de regreso a la mansión Hellsing. Walter se da cuenta que su niña, está más pensativa de lo normal pero prefiere que ella misma, le diga lo que pasa por su mente. Alucard decide regresar a su aposento y al caminar un poco, se queda paralizado al ver a Juliet, quien había llegado de sorpresa.

-Buenas noches Alucard- saluda Juliet, quien hace una leve inclinación. El vampiro hace caso omiso a su saludo y desaparece al momento en el que Integra, se entera por el mayordomo de su visita.

-¡Juliet! Que agradable sorpresa- y abraza a su amiga, la cual corresponde con el mismo gesto.

-También me agrada verte, Walter me dijo que estabas en una reunión con su majestad ¿todo bien?- pregunta mientras se dirigen a una sala donde pudieran conversar con tranquilidad.

-Ah, si… todo bien, ya tenía ganas de verte amiga- musita la chica, Juliet sonríe un poco para después mirarla a los ojos.

-Te pido una gran disculpa, es sólo que también he tenido cosas que hacer. Mi padre desea que siga sus pasos y bueno, paso la mayor parte preparándome para eso- cuando dice eso, Integra siente un vuelco en su corazón porque al parecer, su única amiga no sabe lo que hace realmente su padre. Juliet le sonríe un poco más para que se anime- me siento como que no soy muy bienvenida, tu vampiro ni se dignó a saludarme.

-Alucard siempre es así, no debería de extrañarte. Me agrada saber que todo está bien contigo, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar hoy?

-Es una idea maravillosa amiga, pero… ¿no tienes cosas por hacer?

-No, bueno… si, pero haré una excepción- e Integra, guiñe el ojo, le pediré a Alucard que se haga cargo de eso.

Ambas ríen un poco ante eso, aunque es algo poco común en Integra. De esa forma, esa visita ocurre de forma tranquila pero en el interior de Integra, surgen las miles de preguntas sobre lo que hará. Alucard observa todo desde lo alto del techo, se siente algo perturbado y de malas al ver a esa chica. No debería de extrañarle porque desde un inicio, nunca sintió alguna clase de simpatía hacia su persona pero ahora, siente que le desagrada más.

El vampiro se queda así unos segundos, hasta que percibe algo que lo deja sin palabras: la presencia de Lugat. Alucard se pregunta así mismo cómo es posible que, se sienta esa detestable aura si no está él físicamente. La única respuesta que tiene a la mano sobre ello, es que Lugat esté detrás de esa chica…

-¿Qué quiere exactamente Lugat? Yo soy su objetivo, Integra también… sé que él quería desde un inicio a esa humana desagradable pero… ¿por qué percibo una presencia como si hubiera una cercanía entre ambos? De ser así, creo que eso explica la razón por la que no logré matarlo cuando caímos en su trampa…

Durante la cena, ambas chicas hablan de todo un poco. En algunos momentos se quedan en silencio para tratar de buscar otro tema para hablar hasta que, llega un automóvil negro por Juliet, Integra se despide de ella diciéndole que en otra ocasión, tomarían el té juntas. Juliet se despide y no tarda en entrar en el automóvil. Alucard aparece en el momento que ella se había ido e Integra, percibe la presencia de su vampiro.

-Alucard, ya sé como llevaremos a cabo la petición de su majestad- y se voltea para verlo a los ojos- quiero que tú mismo te encargues de esto. No importa la forma o el medio, de paso intenta acabar con ese Lugat.

-¿Puedo saber qué te incitó a pensar en eso?- pregunta tras acercarse a ella y decirle esas palabras en su oído.

-Porque no quiero que se dé cuenta que seré yo quien, deba desaparecer a su padre. Al final de cuentas, él es un humano corrupto.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, ella se abraza de su vampiro. Alucard se extraña al sentir que ella, jala sus ropas y las aprieta con fuerza. Él nota que la chica se siente mal por dentro pero al exterior, se muestra seria y de duro corazón, como un líder de Hellsing debe de ser. Entre los dos, saben a la perfección que es una decisión complicada que el nosferatu, llevará a cabo con gusto y sin sentimiento alguno.

Por otro lado, en lo que parece ser una calle vacía, Lugat se encuentra acorralando a un humano que intenta escapar. El vampiro sonríe y no duda en matarlo para después, beber su sangre. Después deja el cuerpo en el suelo y mira hacia el fondo; Robert, el padre de Juliet, es testigo de ese homicidio y lentamente se acerca a él, aunque se detiene al ver las primeras manchas de sangre sobre el suelo.

-Sigo sin entender el por qué haces esto- pregunta el señor, Lugat sonríe y se limpia sus labios con un pañuelo.

-A veces es bueno llamar la atención- y se acomoda su cabello para seguir observando al señor- creo que es mejor que regresemos, Juliet está cerca; le he dicho que ya no trate tanto con esa tal Integra- dice de pronto el vampiro, Robert lo escucha en silencio- ella está detrás de usted, sería muy peligroso.

-Se lo he dicho pero no me hace caso, aunque es difícil Lugat, ambas han sido amigas desde niñas- musita el señor- conozco a Integra desde que ella tiene un año; para ser más exactos, el día que enterraron a su madre. Arthur se veía destrozado en ese momento pero por perderse su hija, se topó con Juliet y a partir de ahí… todo fue ocurriendo.

Tal vez, Robert piensa que puede existir una solución a ese problema. Él sabe a la perfección que muchos ya sospechan que él, es quien ha generado la polémica dentro de la política inglesa, así como está creando, una mala reputación para la aristocracia. Le sorprende que la mejor amiga de su hija, sepa quién es realmente aunque piensa que, Integra puede buscar la manera de salvarle el pellejo.

Tiempo después, ambos desaparecen. No tardan mucho en llegar a casa y Juliet ya los espera; abraza con cariño a su padre y luego se queda a solas con Lugat, quien besa su frente para después sentarse en un cómodo sillón, mientras le pide que se siente en sus piernas. Juliet no dice nada y hace lo que le pide el vampiro para después, abrazarlo un poco.

-Hoy vi a Integra, no pensé que estuviera tan bien.

-Ya te he dicho que no es bueno que trates con ella- dice el vampiro en tono suave- a estas alturas, debe de concentrarse en su trabajo y, dejar las cosas sin importancia a un lado.

-Eso lo sé, pero pienso que no tiene nada de malo… bueno, hoy fue a ver a la reina- comenta en voz baja aunque capta la atención- ella tiene mucha suerte, siempre he deseado conocerla.

-En la situación que están ahora, no será posible pero si te sigues esforzando, de seguro que llegarás lejos- comenta Lugat mientras acaricia su cabello- lo malo de todo, será que tendrás que dejar muchas cosas para llegar lejos e Integra, es una de ellas.

El decirle eso, hace que Juliet baje la mirada. Piensa que tiene razón, pues ambas han cambiado en este largo tiempo, sobretodo esa niña que ahora es líder de Hellsing y vive feliz. Juliet solo tiene a su padre, a quien ha visto preocupado en los últimos días y, no sabe cómo ayudarlo o apoyarlo; Lugat, se ha convertido en su única compañía, así como su confidente y… casi un amante.

-Reconozco que me da envidia, y si… deseo estar a su altura, siempre me he sentido menos- comenta en silencio- soy mayor que ella por un año y, tiene todo para ser feliz pero yo…- y no termina de hablar porque Lugat, la besa con pasión para después quedar encima de ella. Sus ojos demuestran una lujuria que impacta a la chica.

-Ya te dije que yo, te llevaré lejos y si es posible, podemos eliminar los obstáculos…- la chica asiente y, se deja llevar por el momento.

Es un día lluvioso, las nubes son completamente grises y el ambiente en Londres es tenso. En la mansión de Hellsing, la Mesa Redonda está decidiendo sobre la forma en cómo eliminar a todos los corruptos que han incitado a la disolución del Parlamento; por lógica, el padre de Juliet es uno de ellos.

Todos están optando por llevar a cabo un ataque sorpresa pero Integra y Walter piensan que, para eliminar a Robert, se enviará especialmente a Alucard. Esto se debe a que el vampiro y su amo, saben que Lugat también está detrás de este asunto y, una de las cosas que más desean, es su total aniquilación. Todo se llevará a cabo con una tropa de veinte personas, sin contar al vampiro.

Unas horas después, la tropa sale de Hellsing y se dirige a la mansión de Juliet. Integra se había asegurado que su amiga, había salido de la ciudad y eso, le da la libertad de evitar que las cosas se compliquen. Ella y Walter, van al mismo sitio dentro del automóvil y Alucard, solo espera el momento indicado desde el techo de la mansión.

-_Esto se pone divertido, pero me interesa más la reacción de Integra…_

Todos los que tienen alguna relación con la mafia o el mercado negro, se encuentran reunidos en la mansión de Robert; pues los había citado para una reunión de vital importancia, sabían que si no andaban con cuidado, serían descubiertos y eso, representa un peligro total para su propio bienestar. Lugat también les advirtió que en cualquier momento, podrían ser atacados por Hellsing.

-He estado pensando en algunas soluciones para esto. Lo mejor será que, algunos se vayan del país de una buena vez por todas; otros, buscar la manera de librarse de esto- explica Robert mientras bebe un poco de vino. El resto de los presentes asienten pensando que sus ideas son buenas pero, tampoco garantizaban el ser libres de culpa.

En ese mismo momento, se escucha una voz que les ordena que salgan de la casa. Uno de ellos se acerca a la ventana y mira a la tropa que está a las afueras que los esperan. Robert se da cuenta de la reacción de su compañero y, decide levantarse de su silla para salir de la habitación. Los demás, no saben qué hacer porque la tropa de Hellsing, ya se encuentra adentro tras tirar la puerta.

Integra se encuentra un poco alejada de todo. Walter la observa recargada en el automóvil mientras tiene en sus manos, un puro que trata de encender pero por las gotas de lluvia que comienzan a caer, el encendedor se apaga.

-Maldita sea.

-Sir Integra- le acerca la sombrilla y le ayuda a encender el puro- todo estará bien pero dígame, ¿está segura de la orden que le dio a Alucard? Yo sé que es difícil hacerse cargo del padre de alguien con la que mantienes una amistad…

-Mi amistad con Juliet y lo que hace su padre, son dos cosas muy distintas. A pesar de eso, si se llega a enterar de quien le arrebató lo único que le queda, creo que todo estaría perdido… bueno, alguien como yo, no puede mantener muchas amistades porque reconozco que mi vida, siempre ha estado en peligro.

Las palabras de Integra suenan fuertes, hasta para ella misma. Walter suspira y prefiere seguir observando las gotas de lluvia, sabe que todo esto es complicado para ella porque se trata de alguien "cercano". No pasa mucho cuando suena el teléfono y el mayordomo, lo toma para escuchar las noticias que todos los culpables habían sido capturados y que no tardaba mucho en llegar la Scotland Yard. De esta manera, le informa a Integra que es momento de llamar a Alucard para que busque al padre de Juliet.

-… Alucard- musita Integra con rostro apagado y, no tarda mucho en aparecer su sirviente quien le hace una reverencia.

-Si mi amo, a sus órdenes.

-Busca y mata a Robert,…- y su voz se quiebra, de manera que muerde su labio inferior hasta sangrar un poco-… al padre de Juliet y, si ves a Lugat, también acábalo.

-Sus deseos son órdenes y desaparece en ese instante. Integra deja caer el puro y al mismo tiempo, la lluvia se hace más fuerte; sus gafas se manchan de ese dese liquido cristalino de manera que tiene que quitárselas.

En el interior de la casa, ya no queda nadie. Todos han sido arrestados y llevados por la policía; el único que queda es Robert, quien había logrado escapar de ese ataque. El hombre se encuentra en la parte subterránea del inmueble; al no escuchar ruido alguno, sale de su escondite y camina para llegar a su habitación y, sacar lo que sea necesario para huir. Al parecer, ya tenía prevista una situación como esta porque recuerda que dejó preparadas algunas cosas y dinero, en especial si debe de escapar. Le pidió a su hija que se fuera de la ciudad para no entrometerla en esos asuntos turbios, así como se decepcionara de su persona. Lo que no sabía era que, ella había decidido regresar hoy y, dentro de un taxi se encuentra en dirección a su casa.

Robert llega a su habitación para recoger, lo que había preparado con anterioridad. Al mismo tiempo se siente algo nervioso de saber que no hay nadie más que él; se pregunta sobre Lugat, quien de seguro, está por ahí esperándolo para llevarlo a otro sitio más adecuado. De alguna forma, eso lo tranquiliza un poco; toma su teléfono móvil y la valija para salir de la habitación, dándose cuenta que todo está oscuro.

Por alguna extraña razón, algo le dice que tenga cuidado de lo que está a su alrededor. Camina en dirección a las escaleras pero le llama la atención ver la luz encendida de su oficina, aunque ésta estuviera semi cerrada. Él tiene entendido que, todo está apagado y que, no hay nadie más que él. De esta forma se acerca a ese lugar y al quedar a tres metros, escucha una melodía que se le hace conocida…

_Recitar! Mentre preso dal delirio_

_Non so pi quel che dico e quel che faccio!_

Esa canción que una vez llegó a escuchar en un recital de ópera italiana, lo detiene por completo; no entiende la razón por la que está encendido el estéreo. Robert no hace más que dejar sus cosas y sacar de sus ropas, una pistola que tiene oculta en caso de ser necesaria. De esa forma, camina hasta que abre la puerta para saber lo que pasa ahí…

_Eppur... duopo... sforzati!_

_Bah!, sei tu forse un uom!_

_Tu se Pagliaccio!_

Alucard ya se encuentra enfrente de la casa de Juliet, se da cuenta que es más pequeña que la de Integra pero la decoración es de buen gusto. Se acomoda el sombrero y las gafas, a él no le importa que la lluvia sea fuerte porque simplemente, puede desaparecerse para no mojarse tanto. Toma un poco de aire y sonríe, pues quiere hacer su trabajo bien y vea a su ama más tranquila.

Un poco más alejado de ahí, Integra mira la lluvia caer. Su mayordomo le había dado la sombrilla con anterioridad pero ella, al parecer no desea usarla y prefiere que la lluvia de esa tarde, la moje por completo o al menos su cabello porque viste una gabardina negra que la protege bastante bien. Cual va siendo su gran sorpresa que ve un automóvil amarillo que se dirige a la casa; sus ojos zafiros se abren de forma inmediata al verlo, sobre todo en distinguir una silueta que se le hace conocida.

-… no puede ser, es... es… ¡Juliet! Se dirige a casa, debo… ¡debo detener a Alucard!- y sin pensarlo dos veces, se va corriendo para detener al vampiro, pues si lo hace con Juliet, pronto sospecharía de la razón por la que su mejor amiga está ahí. Walter trata de detenerla pero le es imposible, sólo se limita a desear que todo salga bien.

Al mismo tiempo, Robert abre de golpe la puerta y se da cuenta que Lugat está ahí: sentado en su escritorio mientras mantiene sus ojos cerrados, así como escucha con atención esa melodía italiana. El fragmento es demasiado nostálgico y dramático, de manera que hace juego con la tarde de lluvia de ese día; Robert no entiende el porqué está ahí.

-Lugat, no creí verte aquí.

-Te estaba esperando, no sabía que fueras un amante de la ópera y sobre todo, de esta obra italiana tan apasionada.

-¿Para qué?- pregunta dejando la pistola sobre el escritorio y Lugat, sonríe.

-Porque he pensado que es momento de cambiar los planes. Las cosas están muy complicadas- responde con seriedad- me han dicho que es momento de que nos pagues todo lo que te hemos dado, esas son palabras de mis superiores- al decir eso, Robert se queda helado, no pensó que algo como esto estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Pagar? Pero si no tengo el dinero, Lugat esto es una broma de mal gusto, ¿verdad?

_Vesti la giubba e la faccia infarina,_

-No es una broma digo la verdad- toma el arma que está en el escritorio y le dispara rozando su mejilla derecha. La bala se queda incrustada en la pared, generando en el señor, un ataque de pánico que lo paraliza por completo.

Mientras pasa eso, Juliet está saliendo del taxi y espera que el chofer le saque sus pertenencias de la cajuela. Integra por su parte, corre con todas sus fuerzas porque lo que menos desea, es que Juliet se vea involucrada de nuevo en alguna misión en la que Hellsing, deba meter sus manos. La líder no quiere ver infeliz a su única amiga, aunque para Alucard es indiferente porque camina con tranquilidad en el interior de la casa para encontrar a su siguiente víctima; le llama la atención la música que hay en el interior porque al parecer, Lugat le había subido al volumen.

_La gente paga e rider vuole qua._

-¿Òpera? ¿_I Pagliacci?_ Qué extraño, aunque hace más divertido y dramático todo, je- y sube las escaleras en lo que prepara la casull para deshacerse de Robert- esto es más inspirador…

En el interior de la oficina, Robert está paralizado y Lugat se acerca lentamente a él hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros. Sus ojos rojizos perturban por completo al humano que en su interior, solo desea escapar para estar con su hija lejos de Londres.

-Estoy pensando en la manera que debas pagar por todo lo que nos debes, ya recordé que en un inicio, el pago era tu hija- y sonríe divertido- maté a su madre y nunca pude llevármela porque esos de Hellsing me detenían… pero creo que ahora tú, debes pagar el precio porque Juliet, será quien tome ahora tu posición.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡No! Todo menos ella, no la metas en esto… ella es buena- suplica Robert mientras busca la manera de escapar- no quiero que sea una víctima de mis acciones, déjala en paz.

-No, lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso- responde al disparar una segunda vez, la bala en esta ocasión logra herir el hombro del padre de la chica.

_E se arlecchin tinvola Colombina, _

_Ridi, Pagliaccio, e ognun applaudir!_

Alucard escucha el segundo disparo y eso, hace que sus sentidos sean más agudos y se dirija hacia donde el olfato le diga. La sangre que brota de Robert, cae y Lugat mancha uno de sus dedos para probarla; por un momento le da la razón a su peor enemigo en decir que, el carmín de aquellos que tienen miedo antes de morir, su sabor es más dulce.

-Jajaja, ¿tienes miedo a morir?- le pregunta a Robert, quien asiente y trata de salir corriendo pero no puede; Lugat lo acorrala y cierra la puerta. Alucard ve ese momento, por su mente pasa la idea de que su víctima está ahí y…

-Lugat…

Integra, llega a tiempo a la casa; se encuentra algo agitada porque logró llegar un poco antes que Juliet. Su amiga se encuentra caminando, pues siempre ha degustado en andar a pié hasta su hogar. Algo le dice a Integra que debe apresurarse, piensa que algo está por ocurrir.

_Tramuta in lazzi lo spasmo ed il pianto;_

_In una smorfia il singhiozzo e il dolore..._

En ese mismo momento, Lugat acaricia el rostro del hombre; éste lo mira con completo terror porque sabe lo que pasará. De esa forma, Lugat no duda en ningún momento en morderlo; Alucard hace trizas la puerta con la casull de manera que, se interrumpe el momento. Por un breve instante, ambos vampiros cruzan miradas pero Lugat, toma el cuerpo semi muerto de Robert para beber su sangre; el nosferatu de rojo se queda sin palabras ante ese hecho.

_Ah! Ridi, Pagliaccio, sul tuo amore infranto!_

Lugat bebe la sangre de ese hombre, se excita con el olor de ese carmín tan delicioso. Sus ropas blancas quedan impregnadas de ese rojo intenso mientras que, su paladar se deleita con tan extraño manjar. Después, arranca la cabeza de su cuerpo y terminar de satisfacerse mientras que Alucard, lo mira paralizado.

La líder de Hellsing llega corriendo y ve esa escena, el rey no-muerto la mira sin entender la razón de su presencia. Lugat parece divertido ante esas visitas que, hace pedazos la cabeza y deja caer el cuerpo inerte de Robert. El carmín mancha todo a su paso y eso incluye a Alucard e Integra que están sin palabra alguna.

-Llegaron tarde.

-¡Mata a Lugat!.

-Eso haré, mi amo- y dispara con la casull, Lugat esquiva con facilidad la bala para después atacar a Alucard, quien se pone enfrente de su ama.

_Ridi del duol che tavelena il cor!_

Lo peor de todo, es que esa bala roza el cabello de Juliet, quien se presenta como testigo de ese hecho tan vil, sádico y maligno. Sus ojos se abren al ver lo que quedó de su padre, así como las personas que están en ese mismo lugar. Lo único que hace Integra es correr hacia ella y, abrazarla para cerrarle sus ojos, pero ella la rechaza mientras grita llena de terror al ver a su padre sin vida. Los dos vampiros se detienen, Lugat sonríe con discreción mientras que Alucard, fija su mirada en una Integra preocupada.

-¡Basta Juliet! No veas esto, ¡por favor!- dice Integra tratando de calmarla pero no lo logra, sólo que Juliet, termina por perder el conocimiento y cae rendida hacia Integra- ¡Maldito desgraciado!

-Qué pena, Robert murió para pagar una deuda que jamás podía saldar- sonríe con burla Lugat y Alucard, desea matarlo.

-Acabaré contigo de una buena vez- contesta el nosferatu en tono amenazador pero Lugat, sonríe de nuevo.

-No, terminé lo que tuve que hacer desde hace mucho tiempo- se acerca a Integra quien lo amenaza con una pistola pero se la quita, a manera que toma su mano y le tuerce el miembro. La chica hace una mueca de dolor, aunque trata de alejarlo pero le es imposible pues el vampiro, ahora tiene en sus brazos a Juliet.

-¡No te la lleves!- grita Integra.

-Es momento que me vaya, creo que los veremos de nuevo y… bueno, será una pena que ella sepa que tú, mataste a su padre.

-¡Mentira!

-Deja de molestar- y Alucard dispara pero no pasa nada porque el vampiro, se ha ido junto con Juliet. Integra mira todo el lugar hecho un desastre, así como siente un gran malestar por saber si su amiga estará bien.

**Fin del capítulo XXIV**

**UNA NOTA, UNA NOTICIA**

Han pasado como 3 años desde que dejé de publicar esta historia y pues, luego de mucho pensar, meditar y analizar… decidí darle fin a esta historia con la publicación de los 8 capítulos restantes. Por otro lado, una razón de peso por esta acción es debido a sus comentarios y muestras de apoyo e interés en una historia que en su momento, generó polémica y algunas diferencias entre las escritoras de la sección.

Fieles lectores, estaré actualizando cada sábado hasta la finalización de esta historia. Disfrútenla mucho pues Memorias, está llegando a su momento más importante. Estaré esperando sus comentarios y pues no sé que más decir salvo, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	31. Fragmentos

**Capítulo XXV: fragmentos**

_Noviembre 1996_

Las nubes anuncian un día nublado, así como un ambiente de extraña tensión que desde meses atrás, no ha desaparecido. Estos son los días en los que Integra observa detenidamente por la ventana de su oficina, como si buscara una respuesta a tantas preguntas sin resolver.

No puede evitar el liberar un suspiro, al grado que capta la atención de su sirviente que lentamente, se materializa en ese lugar. Tal parece que Integra no le presta importancia porque está sumida en sus pensamientos; en especial, los recientes.

_La lluvia es fuerte, todo el cielo es de color gris de manera que anuncia un ambiente de tensión y tristeza. Dos siluetas desde lo lejos, observan lo que para ser un entierro. Ellos parecen ausentes pero tratan de ver el desarrollo de los hechos, sobre todo lo que se relaciona con una chica vestida de negro, quien se muestra triste._

_El funeral del padre de Juliet se convirtió en un evento que llamó la atención de los medios de comunicación, sobretodo porque se declaró que él, fue brutalmente asesinado. Las razones a ello quedan en completo misterio, por lo que los reporteros buscan la manera de toparse con la verdad y eso, es algo que jamás la reina, permitiría._

_Juliet se muestra triste, sus lágrimas se confunden con las gotas de lluvia de ese momento. Integra la mira desde lo lejos y en su interior, siente que debe de estar con ella pero su subconsciente le recuerda que ella, en un inicio iba a matar a su padre. Alucard está a su lado y solo coloca su mano sobre su hombro en señal de que debe ser fuerte y que por algo suceden las cosas, así como evitar que esas cosas sin sentido, la afecten._

_La mirada de Integra no se posa en ningún momento con la del sirviente, pues solo piensa en la forma en la que Lugat, apareció y se llevó a su amiga. Esto es algo que no comprende en absoluto, no entiende a la perfección la situación que vio pero de algo si está segura: Lugat tiene que ver en todo._

_Ella aprieta sus puños y más, cuando ve el momento en el que el ataúd del padre de su única amiga, es colocado en su último lugar de descanso. Alucard se muestra aborrecido por esa escena pero nota con claridad, la mirada de Juliet._

_Integra y Alucard se quedan extrañados al ver esa mirada, Juliet se había dado cuenta de su presencia y lo único que les regala, es una mirada sería que refleja que ellos, no eran bienvenidos en ese evento. Después de eso, Juliet se va de ahí._

-Han pasado meses y no sé de ella- musita Integra al dejar caer al suelo, una pluma de color plateado. Alucard se acerca a ella para dársela en su mano.

-No es bueno que mi amo, se sienta culpable de algo que no hizo- responde el vampiro con el objeto en su mano, ella lo toma y evita verlo a los ojos.

-No entiendo el por qué Lugat está en todo esto. Lo vimos en ese edificio donde se llevaba a cabo el tráfico de menores; también en la casa de Juliet y…él, se la llevó- se quita sus gafas mientras trata de aclarar sus ideas- siempre estuve protegiéndola y él, logra lo que quiere.

En ese momento, Alucard golpea el escritorio con sus puños. Integra se sorprende por esa acción y más, porque en la mirada de su vampiro se demuestra una molestia poco común en él. Después, el nosferatu toma la barbilla de su ama para mirarla a los ojos.

-No dejes que pequeñeces como esto, afecten tu deber. Si Juliet decidió ni siquiera buscarte, es cosa de ella.

-Es mi única amiga Alucard- responde de inmediato mirándolo a los ojos- a pesar de que fue Lugat quien mató a su padre; yo me siento incómoda con esto porque su majestad, se siente más tranquila y todo, parece como si nunca hubiera pasado.

-Integra, es normal que se piense de esa manera. Tú sólo eres para ella, una herramienta que puede usar en la oscuridad…

-¡No hace falta que me lo recuerdes! De todas formas, deseo ver a Juliet. Lo peor de todo es que no llama y, no puedo comunicarme con ella de ninguna forma.

Al decir eso, ambos se quedan en silencio. Alucard la observa mientras piensa que todo esto, es una pérdida de tiempo; sabe que por ahora, no se puede hacer nada, solo esperar. Integra al parecer, percibe ese pensamiento y lo jala de su gabardina, dejando al vampiro extrañado.

-Ella es mi única amiga, quiero ir a su casa. A lo mejor para ti no es importante pero para mí, sí lo es, porque me siento culpable.

-¿Tú culpable? No me hagas reír, Integra. Lo que sientes es pena y lástima… una mujer como tú, no puede sentir esa debilidades. Eso va en contra de tu personalidad…- no termina de hablar porque la chica lo abofetea, éste se queda en silencio.

-Llévame.

Tras decir eso, el vampiro no tiene de otra que llevar a su ama a la residencia donde vive Juliet. No le avisaron a Walter porque es un asunto que Integra, lo quiere arreglar junto con su sirviente. El ángel de la muerte solo sonríe al verlos salir, cuando la lluvia se detuvo casi por completo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos llegan a ese lugar que, extrañamente está todo apagado. Integra piensa que posiblemente, salió de paseo y que en cualquier momento, regresaría. El rey no-muerto, solo prefiere mirarla y darle a entender que, desde la muerte de ese hombre, todo ha cambiado entre ellas dos; así como es momento de darle un giro a este suceso pues Lugat ha estado involucrado en esto desde que la chica, de ojos esmeraldas, llegó a Londres.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Integra que, todo está vacío. Ya no hay mueble alguno o ropa que de alguna pista: nada. La chica de cabello rubio sube por las escaleras y se acerca a la habitación de su amiga, descubriendo que, no hay nada. Sigue caminando un poco para llegar al sitio donde murió su padre y, solo ve algunas manchas de sangre… pista que denota que ella y Alucard, no terminaron con la vida de ese humano sino, fue Lugat quien lo hizo,

Lo que más le llama la atención, son algunos pedazos de papel que están regados en el piso. Integra se acerca al más grande y, sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa y tristeza al darse cuenta que, se trata de una foto de ella y Juliet. Lo peor de todo era que, esa imagen de las dos niñas tomadas de la maño y detrás de ellas, sus respectivos padres, está fragmentada. La foto está hecha pedazos, cómo si la hubieran roto con resentimiento o algún otro sentimiento oscuro. Esto mismo hace sentir mal a Integra, pues nunca pensó que su amiga, se fue y sin ni siquiera decirle adiós.

Integra todavía mantiene el fragmento de la fotografía cuando Alucard hace acto de presencia; mostrando en sus labios, una sonrisa que demuestra un poco de burla. Su ama le devuelve la mirada con molestia pero en el fondo, existe una tristeza en sus ojos, por la partida de Juliet.

-… si está bien,… no hay necesidad que te preocupes.

-Alucard- y sin pensarlo dos veces, abraza a su vampiro, éste al inicio no sabe cómo reaccionar pero al final, corresponde al gesto.

-No me gusta ver la debilidad de mi amo- musita mientras acaricia la rubia cabellera de Integra, quien lo mira a los ojos.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe que, no me gustaría quedarme sola.

-Walter y yo siempre estaremos contigo, es más… yo estaré contigo hasta en el otro mundo. Si te vas al propio infierno, yo lo haré menos doloroso.

-Mi fiel sirviente… yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, Alucard. La verdad, me duele ver esto, sobretodo porque no sé nada de ella… solo deseo que esté bien y esperar a saber si nuestros caminos se cruzarán de nuevo.

Cuando dice eso, Alucard acaricia su rostro para luego besarla con cuidado. La chica lo abraza con fuerza, tratando de no sentirse peor; en especial, el sabor de la culpa o del arrepentimiento por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, así como el no detener a Lugat que se llevó a Juliet en esa tarde lluviosa.

-Gracias Alucard y, hay que seguir adelante… soy la líder de Hellsing y tú, eres mi sirviente y el arma secreta de la organización.

-Así se habla, Integra. Una vez más me sorprendes… je.

Alucard se separa de ella para hacerle una reverencia la cual, Integra responde como toda una dama retacada. Tiempo después, la chica sale de la casa vacía y solo mira al cielo, siente al vampiro cerca de ella… aunque prefiere pensar en el futuro.

_Marzo, 1997_

El tiempo sigue pasando, la organización Hellsing resuelve toda clase de casos. Integra cada día se muestra más segura de su deber aunque en algunas ocasiones, el recuerdo de Juliet le viene a la mente.

Desde el momento en el que ella y Alucard fueron a la casa de Juliet, nunca más volvieron a saber de ella; era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado porque por un mes completo, se le buscó por todos lados y al parecer, no se encontró rastro alguno. Al final, se dejaron de llevar a cabo las investigaciones, dejando el caso de Juliet como cerrado porque ni de Lugat se volvió a saber algo.

Integra por su lado, no le quedó de otra más que hacerse la idea que, posiblemente no la vuelva a ver. Es increíble que alguien con tanta fortaleza en su personalidad, le afecte la "desaparición" de una persona como Juliet, muy posiblemente se deba a que ella era su única amiga.

Juliet e Integra se conocieron cuando la futura líder de Hellsing, perdió a su madre debido a una enfermedad que fue debilitándola desde que era una adolescente. Sir Arthur y la pequeña Integra, quien tenía unos seis años aproximadamente, se encuentran presentes en el funeral de esa dama que llenó de felicidad a la mansión Hellsing.

_A pesar de ser un día triste, el sol de esa tarde de marzo alumbra ese hecho tan opaco; un gran número de personas se reúnen en el cementerio que se encuentra a las afueras de Londres. Por lógica, la gran mayoría de los invitados son seres influyentes dentro de la aristocracia y la política de Inglaterra. Muy pocas personas, son conocidos cercanos e íntimos con la familia Hellsing, gracias a su deber, no se relacionaban mucho con temor a perjudicar a otras personas._

_Integra mira con mucha tristeza el ataúd donde se encuentra su madre; a pesar de que es pequeña, ella entiende a la perfección que su mamá, jamás regresará. Ella siempre la veía bien y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios pero de un momento a otro, le vio pálida, triste y solitaria en su habitación. Lo peor de todo era que dejó de ver esa sonrisa en sus labios y terminó por quedarse sola, pues Sir Arthur sale seguido por misiones o por otra clase de razones. Walter desde ese momento, decidió cuidar y alegrar esos días a la pequeña Integra, pues tampoco encontraba a alguien con quien jugar._

_La pequeña de esa tarde, viste un vestido de color negro que resalta esa cabellera rubia que le llega a los hombros. Su madre no degustaba que la pequeña se dejara crecer el cabello y, en más de una ocasión se lo cortaba, sin importar que a su hija, no le gustaba esa idea. Al mismo tiempo, la cabellera está adornada con algunos moñitos de color negro que hacen juego con la ropa. También usa zapatitos de charol negros y unas calcetas blancas. A simple vista, es una pequeña damita que está de la mano con su padre, quien a pesar de estar triste, su mirada es seria; un líder como él, no puede darse el lujo de mostrarse débil ante nada._

_Esa mirada en ocasiones, perturba a Integra porque ella vio cómo su padre, lloraba en el lecho de muerte de su mama, sobre todo cuando ella dio el último respiro y cerró sus ojos para siempre. Su padre no la dejó entrar pero ella lo vio todo desde una pared que da con un laberinto oculto dentro de su mansión. Ahora, ella solo ve a Sir Arthur serio, sin demostrar una gota de tristeza..._

_Todo se lleva a cabo con gran seriedad, la esposa de Sir Arthur Hellsing fue enterrada con los honores necesarios, pues se trataba de la mujer de ese hombre que ayudó a la reina en más de una ocasión, en la protección del país de las garras de esos vampiros o cualquier monstruo que tente contra la vida humana. A pesar de que Integra está consciente de todo eso, tiene una gran necesidad de no estar ahí y sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ella se aleja de todos y decide caminar por las tumbas de seres que en su vida jamás, ha conocido._

_La pequeña camina tan rápido que no se da cuenta que se tropieza y siente que una de sus rodillas se raspa, por lo que ve la sangre brotar de su miembro. Esa imagen la asusta un poco y no aguanta las ganas de ponerse a llorar, pues le duele; además, se da cuenta que está completamente sola. Integra piensa que no fue buena idea de alejarse pero ahora, no sabe cómo regresar, le confunde el lugar y tapa sus ojos con sus manitas mientras piensa en alguien que la ayude._

_En ese momento, comienza a sollozar aunque de repente, percibe el suave aroma de lo que parece ser una flor. Integra alza su vista y ve una hermosa rosa blanca; también nota una mano que pertenece a una niña con vestido y sombrero de color durazno. Lo que más llama su atención, son sus pequeños ojos esmeraldas y una bonita sonrisa._

_-No llores, mi papá me dice que los seres queridos se ponen tristes cuando nos ven llorar. Toma- y le da a Integra esa rosa. La pequeña no entiende mucho el gesto pero no duda en sonreír a esa niña que al parecer, tiene un año más que Integra._

_-… yo, gra… cias._

_-Papá y yo venimos aquí a ver a mamá ¿y tú?_

_-Mi mamá se acaba de ir…_

_-Lo siento, pero ¿sabes? Ella siempre estará contigo._

_-Supongo._

_-Yo soy Juliet, ¿Cómo te llamas, tú?_

_-Integra._

_Y de esa forma, ambas sonríen. Juliet ayuda a su nueva amiga y ambas caminan un poco hasta ver a un Walter que está preocupado porque todos, perdieron de vista la pequeña Integra. Curiosamente, también se perdió Juliet de manera que las dos pequeñas se encontraron. El padre de la pequeña también se encuentra preocupado y gracias a ellas, él conoce a Sir Arthur…_

Integra se despierta en ese momento, tal parece que se quedó dormida porque tiene algunos días que no duerme bien, gracias a una misión que está resolviendo. Se encuentra en el escritorio de la oficina privada que fue de su padre y que ahora, ella posee; sus ojos zafiros miran el lugar y se da cuenta que está completamente oscuro. La única luz, es la del puro que dejó en el cenicero; se frota sus ojos para después acomodarse las gafas.

La chica se toca su cabeza porque el sueño de ese día en el que conoció a Juliet, se hizo presente y eso, le hace recordar que tiene tiempo que dejó de saber de ella. También se maldice al darse cuenta que se quedó dormida, de manera que maltrató algunas hojas de unos informes que leía antes de perder la conciencia.

Lo único que agradece de ese momento tan incómodo era que, su sirviente no está porque lo mandó a una misión de la que no tiene respuesta alguna. Ella aprieta sus puños en lo que piensa en Alucard, pues ahora a él le tocó infiltrarse para después matar a unos vampiros que, hacen de las suyas en el mercado negro.

-Señorita Integra, tenemos respuesta de Alucard- pregunta Walter mientras toca la puerta. Integra se sobresalta un poco para después salir de inmediato de ese lugar.

-¿Por qué tardó tanto?- pregunta mientras trata de no mostrarse preocupada por lo que soñó; Walter sólo sonríe hasta que llegan a la oficina principal.

-Usted mejor que nadie sabe que, a Alucard le fascina crear emoción. Está en el teléfono, me pidió hablar con usted- y le da el aparato, el cual la chica toma en el momento.

-Dame tu informe, sirviente.

Alucard al escuchar la voz de su ama, sonríe ampliamente. Él se encuentra en una gran habitación, sobre una cama mullida y sin ropa; a su lado, yace una mujer que parece estar en trance. Su mirada se muestra perdida mientras que el vampiro, acaricia su rostro como su fuera un postre con el que se deleitó en algún momento.

-Mi amo, obtuve lo que deseaba- responde el vampiro mientras sigue acariciando el rostro de esa mujer casi sin vida, pues su cuello se encuentra manchado de sangre, al igual que las sábanas de la cama.

-Entonces dime, ¿te la estás pasando a lo grande? Tardaste mucho- responde con un tono de seriedad en sus palabras, por lo que el vampiro ríe un poco al darse cuenta que ella, está preocupada por él pero que jamás, lo reconocería.

-De todo un poco mi amo, a veces, es necesario usar algunos métodos poco…- y con la mano que acaricia el rostro de esa humana, mancha uno de sus dedos con ese carmín para después probarlo, como si se tratara del más fino vino que jamás haya probado-… ortodoxos. Los vampiros que estás buscando están escondidos en una iglesia abandonada, en Irlanda.

-Ya veo, bueno tendremos que salir de viaje de nuevo- sonríe Integra contenta porque la misión está por concluir. Casi al instante, su rostro regresa a ser serio y, juega con un mechón de su largo cabello- deja de estar jugando con tus víctimas Alucard, sobre todo si te dedicas a seducirlas y matarlas en pleno acto sexual.

-Acaso mi amo está ¿celosa?... yo te he propuesto en varias ocasiones, el pasar una noche de completo placer. No sabes cómo deseo ver tu rostro gozar de ese éxtasis, que siempre te limitas a experimentar; o mejor aún… deleitarme con tu cuerpo, que vibre de excitación con cada caricia mía- dice el vampiro en un tono completamente seductor generando en Integra, un sonrojo que no puede evitar pero lo oculta con su tradicional enojo.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y te quiero ya de regreso!

-Como ordene mi amo- y termina la llamada porque Integra es quien primero deja caer el teléfono en su lugar. Walter se encuentra en la puerta esperando alguna orden de parte de la chica. A estas alturas de las cosas, siempre hace caso omiso a las reacciones de su niña cuando el vampiro le habla con doble sentido.

-Walter, llama a la policía y avisa del cuerpo que está en el hotel donde estuvo Alucard, ya que el vampiro no recoge su tiradero, hay que evitar rastro alguno de nuestra presencia.

-Como ordene señorita Integra- tras decir eso, el mayordomo sale de la oficina de manera que, Integra se queda sola. Ella decide sentarse sobre el escritorio mientras busca entre uno de sus cajones, la caja donde están los puros, necesita fumar un poco más mientras regresa Alucard.

No pasó mucho cuando el vampiro hace acto de presencia, una materia negra se materializa hasta mostrar a ese nosferatu que su ama, ha estado esperando. Integra da la última bocanada de su puro y lo deja en el cenicero para fijar su vista en un ser que, lentamente se acerca a ella. Ninguno dice palabra alguna porque eso, estropearía el momento tan especial, silencioso y oscuro, pues todas las luces de la oficina están apagadas dando un ambiente misterioso y… tenso.

Alucard queda enfrente de su ama y, hace una inclinación en señal de respeto hacia Integra mientras que ella, sentada sobre el escritorio y con las piernas cruzadas (dándole una apariencia sensual), sonríe al ver de regreso a su fiel sirviente.

-Bienvenido, Alucard.

-Es un placer estar de regreso, mi amo- y sonríe como suele hacerlo el vampiro, en especial al ver a Integra de esa manera.

-¿Todo bien?

-En efecto, y… ¿cuándo pretendes ir a Irlanda?

-Pienso que será en dos semanas, ya mañana con más calma me das el informe completo y, hablaré de la siguiente estrategia con la Mesa Redonda. Independientemente de todo, no entiendo el por qué debes de recurrir a esos métodos,… ortodoxos. Eres un sirviente fatal.

-Lo que sea por obtener lo que se necesita Integra, pero en cada acción y pensamiento mío, eran dedicados a tu persona.

Tal parece que eso tranquiliza un poco a Integra porque aunque no lo demuestre tan abiertamente, a veces permite que los celos ataquen su persona; y más cuando se trata de Alucard y, una mujer que se pone en su camino durante alguna misión.

-Para mí es todo un deleite verte molesta por mis acciones, Integra- y camina un poco más hasta estar rozando sus labios con los de ella. La chica trata de alejarse pero se siente prisionera al sentir las frías manos de su vampiro, aprisionar las de ella.

-No tienes vergüenza, te acostaste con otra y tratas de seducirme ahora.

-Tus pensamientos dicen otra cosa- musita el vampiro mientras lame su cuello, Integra trata de hablar pero no puede y más, porque siente los labios del rey no-muerto que la besan con pasión.

Integra interrumpe ese gesto al empujarlo, dejando al vampiro un poco extrañado y más, al ver la mirada seria de su ama. Alucard trata de entrar en la mente de la chica y se da cuenta que, está molesta.

-No me digas que de nuevo pensaste en esa Juliet.

-¡Tonto! Sólo… sólo soñé el día que ella y yo nos conocimos.

-Ya supera eso Integra, te estás obsesionando con algo que no vale la pena y, que no tiene solución- responde con algo de seriedad en sus palabras.

-Lo siento Alucard, ella es importante para mí como lo son tú y Walter- y aprieta sus puños mientras lo mira a los ojos- aunque sé que tienes razón en eso… no tiene solución, no se sabe nada de ella y debemos seguir adelante.

Alucard simplemente asiente aunque nota que le afectó a su ama, la desaparición de Juliet. En su interior siente que ese tema es demasiado complicado para él pero lo único que no desea, es ver a Integra con esa preocupación, por lo que se acerca a ella y la abraza, dejándola sin palabras.

-Lo siento Alucard, prometo que eso ya no me afectará.

-Espero, odio ver a mi amo así… deseo verte como siempre, Integra- cual va siendo su sorpresa que, Integra se ríe ante esas palabras.

-No es común escucharte decir eso, no es tu estilo- y la chica lo abraza por el cuello, generando en el nosferatu, la necesidad de abrazarla por la cintura mientras que, se deleita con el suave aroma del perfume de la líder de Hellsing.

Los dos se quedan así por un breve momento hasta que el vampiro, no duda en besarla una vez más; ella ya no opone resistencia y se deja llevar por cada caricia de su vampiro. Alucard sigue besándola mientras le desata la corbata y luego la blusa para tocar los pechos de su ama con suma delicadeza. Integra tampoco se queda atrás porque besa el rostro del vampiro y le da ligeros mordidas en su cuello, generando la completa excitación de Alucard.

-No me detengo si me provocas.

-Ya sabes que no pienso perder mi virginidad hasta cumplir con mi misión- responde Integra mientras lo mira a los ojos- así que, te aguantas las ganas- y sonríe para después desatarle la corbata y acaricia su fuerte pecho.

-… así no es la retacada Integra que conozco.

-Tú haces que pierda los modales, eres un buen… maestro- y lo dice con una extraña sensualidad que, incita al vampiro en acorralarla sobre el escritorio. Se escucha un fuerte ruido por la caída de manera que, ambos se pierden en la mirada del otro.

El zafiro y el rubí observan cada parte de su cuerpo, deleitándose con la presencia del otro. Alucard besa con total delicadeza cada zona de su ama, como si se tratara de una fina pieza de porcelana, de tal forma que Integra, simplemente suspira para después, mordisquear con sensualidad el pecho de su vampiro. Por un lado, le es extraño para Alucard ver a su ama así pero por otro, no iba a perder la oportunidad de estar en esa situación con su ama. Lo único que desea es saborear esa piel tersa que lo enciende y más, el admirar el rostro de su ama de completa satisfacción.

De nuevo se besan con pasión, generando un fuego de placer y éxtasis que solo ellos, entienden y sienten en ese momento. Cada caricia y beso, incita al otro a seguir adelante hasta llegar al punto en el que deben de detenerse. Estas son las ocasiones en las que Alucard, siente el verdadero placer y deseo de poseer para él solo, el cuerpo de la única persona que lo puede llevar a su perdición, de esa humana que simplemente, lo vuelve loco.

En el caso de Integra, Alucard es la única persona en la que confía completamente y de forma secreta, siente que en más de una ocasión le hierve la sangre con cada palabra, gesto, movimiento y hasta la forma en la que sonríe o se burla; en un caso mucho más oscuro, la manera en la que mata a cada víctima.

Integra y Alucard se quedan abrazados. El vampiro cubre el cuerpo de la chica con su gabardina mientras besa su frente. Amo y sirviente se miran a los ojos mientras sienten que el tiempo se detiene para ellos. Cualquiera que los viera y no los conoce, juraría que se tratan de una pareja de novios sensacional pero para aquellos que saben de ellos, sería lo más raro del mundo porque Integra, con nadie que no sea Alucard, se comporta seria, fría y con un porte que a más de uno, genera un respeto hacia su persona.

Unos minutos después, Integra camina hacia la puerta pero siente que Alucard, la abraza por la cintura. El vampiro le dice algo en su oído que sólo ella sabe, al grado de generarle un sonrojo y una sonrisa dedicada solamente a él. Alucard besa uno de los mechones del cabello de su ama para después colocar su rostro sobre el hombro de Integra y así, quedarse por unos momentos hasta que ambos desaparecen del lugar...

Llega un nuevo día e Integra, se le observa corriendo mientras se coloca el saco de su traje negro con corbata roja. Tal parece que se quedó dormida y, ha olvidado que hay una reunión presente con la Mesa Redonda. No tarda mucho en llegar pero descubre que todos están ya presentes, mientras la esperan.

Walter le sonríe por verla tan apresurada y le da la bienvenida para que entre en la sala de juntas. Integra observa a todos los presentes, excepto a Sir Island, quien al parecer, está atendiendo un asunto aparte; seguramente, algún favor personal de su majestad o algo por el estilo. De alguna forma, eso la hace sentir más tranquila porque siempre que ella llega tarde y está él, debe soportar la mirada fulminante de ese anciano que jamás, aceptará a Integra como líder de Hellsing.

-Buenos días señores, pido una disculpa por el atraso. Mejor comencemos con la reunión de hoy, Walter, ¿qué es lo que se tiene en la agenda el día de hoy?- todos saludan a Integra y Sir Penwood le sonríe de más, pues piensa que de seguro, la noche anterior la chica estuvo ocupada con algún novio o algo por el estilo.

-Analizar el informe de Alucard, si lo desea puedo llamarlo en este….- pero el mayordomo no termina de hablar porque al fondo de la sala, en un sillón de color negro, se encuentra sentado un Alucard sonriente, por lo que genera el susto de los presentes ya que nunca vieron el momento en el que éste, hace acto de presencia. Integra suspira un poco pensando que, una vez más, Alucard se luce y aumenta su ego vampírico.

-Diré todo una sola vez, así que estén atentos- de esa forma comienza a explicar lo ocurrido en la misión que la propia Integra le asignó. Los señores escuchan con atención cada palabra porque saben que, el vampiro llega a desesperarse con facilidad si está con humanos porque a veces, éstos no comprenden a la primera sus informes y en alguna ocasión, se ve forzado a repetir algo y eso, lo pone de malas por completo.

_Diciembre 1997_

La nieve de este año es abundante por lo que Londres, está cubierto de blanco. La mansión de Hellsing no es la excepción aunque en el jardín, se encuentra Integra pensando en todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, pues debe aclarar un poco su cabeza tras ser testigo de muchos hechos, así como la vaga esperanza de saber algo sobre Juliet.

-Hoy está más pensativa de lo normal, ¿todo está bien?- Integra voltea rápidamente y se topa con su mayordomo, quien la mira con algo de preocupación.

-Walter, claro que si… solo que, han pasado varios meses y no sé, todo lo que ha pasado es complejo comprender. Ya sé, que no es común en mí preocuparme de esa manera por mi única amiga pero siento un vacío al recordar todo. Yo no quería que ella desapareciera de esa forma.

-Comprendo señorita- responde el mayordomo- sólo quiero decirle que, nunca se sienta culpable de las decisiones que tome. Si Juliet se fue, tuvo sus razones… y hay que respetarlas. Además, usted no mató a su padre, a lo mejor eso nunca lo comprenderá ella pero usted, señorita Integra, no baje la cabeza por algo que no hizo.

-Comprendo, todo esto es una situación… compleja. Gracias Walter.

Tras decir eso, Walter asiente y deja sola a su niña, pues debía atender la cocina. Después, Integra se pierde de nuevo en sus pensamientos aunque éstos,son interrumpidos por una sombrilla negra. La nieve está cayendo de nuevo y una silueta más alta que ella, trata de cubrirla de esos copos fríos blancos. Alucard había escuchado cada palabra de esos pensamientos y la mira fijamente.

-… sirviente.

-Me pone de mal humor una mente tan perturbada como la tuya, Integra- responde el vampiro.

-Deja de violar mis pensamientos.

-Es inevitable, sobretodo porque te tiene más pensativa de lo normal. Algo me dice que sus caminos se cruzarán de nuevo.

Las palabras de Alucard, suenan verdaderas para Integra, de manera que se queda pensativa un poco para que después, asienta y se levanta. El vampiro sonríe un poco, por lo que la acompaña al interior de la mansión.

-Alucard, solo espero que si nuestros caminos se cruzan… no sea en condiciones tensas- lo mira a los ojos- no quiero perder a otra persona que estimo, seré una líder pero… tratándose de seres que estimo, me dolería tener que jalar el gatillo para cumplir mi deber.

-Te entiendo Integra, solo deseo saber hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar- comenta el vampiro mirándola fijamente hasta que ella, entra a la mansión.

Tal parece que en esta ocasión, las fiestas decembrinas serán distintas. Integra luego de hablar con Alucard, sube a su habitación para prepararse Los miembros de la Mesa Redonda, insistieron en hacer la fiesta de Navidad en la mansión Hellsing, por lo que esa tarde, la organización es el centro de atención.

El vampiro piensa que es la distracción perfecta luego de unos meses muy tensos; para él, es una pérdida de tiempo esas festividades tan vanas pero eso, es mejor que escuchar la mente de su ama que en más de una ocasión, le exaspera. La razón a esto se debe a que nunca pensó que a Integra, le afectara lo ocurrido con Juliet de tal forma que en este año, no ha cambiado el tema al respecto y eso, lo desespera lentamente.

Alucard solo quiere que el asunto se resuelva porque le es complicado entender esa parte de Integra, aquella que en el fondo, se preocupa totalmente por las personas que quiere. Hace un intento por calmarse mientras camina rumbo a la parte subterránea porque no desea estar presenta en esa aburrida fiesta pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que su ama, está sentada en su silla.

Los ojos del vampiro se abren llenos de sorpresa y deleite porque ella, está simplemente hermosa: un vestido largo de noche color azul marino de terciopelo, su cabello suelto y en su cuello, un fino collar de diamantes: "parece una condesa", son las palabras que pasan por la mente del Rey no-muerto. Al verla ahí, le extraña no verla para la fiesta aunque, lo único que comprende es que ella está ahí por él.

-Deseo que me acompañes a la fiesta, no quiero bailar con nadie más que no seas tú, Alucard- comenta la chica mirándolo a los ojos. Alucard sonríe un poco mientras se acerca a ella para quedar a pocos metros de separación.

-Y ¿por qué ese cambio? Hace un momento ni sabías que hacer- musita el nosferatu en lo que acomoda algunos mechones del cabello de su ama.

-Sirviente idiota, no estoy del todo bien pero quiero pasarla bien al menos hoy, aunque no lo creas, esta fecha siempre es especial para mí- al decir eso, Integra se levanta y se acerca más a Alucard, éste no hace nada, solo la escucha- cuando te regalé las gafas y me quitaste mi sombrero extraño, me di cuenta que eras especial. Señor conde, me deslumbró ese día- confiesa la mujer dejando a un vampiro sin palabras.

El vampiro se esperaba otra clase de conversación y más, si su ama no deja de pensar en el tema de su amiga o de ese molesto vampiro. En esta ocasión solo le quiso recordar que la primera Navidad que pasaron juntos, fue el momento más especial para esa niña que liberó a un vampiro como él. Integra entiende a la perfección que tanto él, como Walter, están muy preocupados por ella y ahora, desea hacerles ver que a pesar de todo lo que está pasando, ella estará bien y no se dejará vencer.

-Alucard, ¿irías conmigo al mismo infierno? No sé lo que nos espera el año que viene o más adelante. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que detesto hablar del futuro pero, ya nada es igual que antes… -no termina de hablar porque el vampiro la abraza para luego mirarla a los ojos.

-Deja de hablar de cosas que ya hemos comentado- con mucha delicadeza, acaricia su rostro- yo iré a donde tú quieras. Solo quiero dejarte claro algo, pase lo que pase, debes ser fuerte; y si es necesario, usa tu arma para acabar con los obstáculos que te impidan lograr tu objetivo.

-Me estás diciendo que… ¿eso incluye a toda persona que está en contra de ello?... como por ejemplo ¿amigos, familia? Ya sabes que maté a mi tío por salvarme,..

-Tú tomas las decisiones, yo obedezco porque soy tu sirviente y la extensión de tu arma- y se acerca su oído- yo sólo soy quien lleva a cabo, tus más oscuros y macabros deseos, soy el reflejo de tus ambiciones y caprichos.

Esas palabras dejan en completo silencio a su ama, quien se aleja de él y lo mira con molestia. Alucard sonríe de forma burlona para luego inclinarse y, tomar una de sus manos que la besa con extrema delicadeza, como si tratara a un pétalo de una rosa.

-Haz de mi eternidad algo maravilloso, Integra. Yo sería feliz si me ordenaras hacer de este mundo, el mismo infierno. Al final de cuentas, tu alma jamás irá al cielo por hacer trato con un ser como yo; yo mismo me llevaré tu ser al otro mundo para vivir eternamente, mi condesa. Ya no sientas culpa o algo por el estilo porque siempre, tendrás que matar a alguien para lograr lo que quieres, ese es la esencia de tu organización.

Al parecer, Integra entiende a la perfección esas palabras y sonríe. Después de todo, el vampiro tiene algo de razón, pues la chica solo quiere cumplir con su deber y tendría que quitar muchos obstáculos para lograrlo. Esto, la hace distinta a su abuelo y a su padre, quienes dejaron que la debilidad los acabara y recurrieran a medidas que solo evitaban el problema.

-La ambición de poder siempre ha estado presente en mi familia- musita Integra- porque si fuera lo contrario, mi abuelo ya te hubiera acabado.

-En efecto, yo soy el resultado de la adicción al poder pero tú, lo has soportado bien. Eso se debe a que este lazo de amo y sirviente…

-Es superior- dice Integra- ya no me sentiré mal, lo prometo.

De esa forma, ambos se miran uno al otro como si fuera una eternidad. Alucard se arrodilla en señal de respeto y fidelidad a su ama mientras que ella, lo mira con superioridad y sus labios forman una sonrisa que borra esas debilidades. Momentos después, el vampiro se levanta y le da su brazo para que su ama, lo tome y salgan rumbo a esa fiesta.

-… escucho la orquesta- dice Integra- es un vals, todavía recuerdo el primero que bailé contigo.

-¿Desea que bailemos, condesa?- pregunta Alucard con la adecuada reverencia.

-¿Aquí? Me agrada que nos vean- responde la joven en tono serio.

-Bailemos el primero en privado mi amo por favor, deme ese gusto- y logra convencerla porque toma su mano y al compás de ese baile, comienzan a moverse.

Amo y sirviente bailan un rato solos, dentro de esa mazmorra que se encuentra ubicada en la parte subterránea de la mansión. Algunos invitados se extrañan de no ver a la anfitriona pero no dejan de pensar que se trata de una fiesta magnífica. Al vampiro y a la líder de Hellsing no les importa el tiempo que bailan en ese oscuro lugar pues para ellos, es como estar en otro mundo.

Los movimientos de ambos son sublimes, con gracia mientras que sus miradas son fijas y se deleitan con el rojo y el azul. Esas son las ocasiones en que ninguno de los dos, desea que se acabe porque saben que después, todo tendrá que ser como siempre. Integra da una vuelta para luego acercarse de nuevo a su vampiro que la mira con adoración, entrelazan sus manos y una vez más, se pierden en la mirada del otro.

-Sirviente, vayamos a la fiesta o pensaran que desaparecí de nuevo. En ese aspecto, detesto ser el centro de atención.

-Como ordene mi amo pero antes, quiero mi recompensa- sonríe e Integra, se sonroja.

-¿Cuál recom…- no termina la frase porque Alucard la besa. Intenta quitárselo de encima pero no puede negar que es su droga predilecta, mucho más intensa y placentera que el tabaco. Corresponde al beso con menos torpeza que otras veces, eso hace sonreír al vampiro que después, se aleja de ella y toma su mano para salir de ese lugar.

Integra antes de salir, mira una vez más el aposento donde descansa su vampiro y, le agrada ver y saber que siempre contará con él pues al fondo, están esas gafas que le regaló y ahora, una fotografía que ambos se tomaron durante su viaje a Rumania: una dama como ella, sentada en una silla y a su lado, su sirviente con un porte de caballero.

Alucard cierra la puerta de tal manera que, todo queda oscuro.

**Fin del capítulo XV**

**NOTA**

Hola a todos! Estoy muy contenta de ver que much s de ustedes, han regresado a leer esta linda historia. Por un momento no pensé llegar a tener comentarios y pues… ustedes, están aquí!. En fin, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?

Después de todo lo ocurrido, debí tener algo más tranquilo –dentro de lo que cabe- pues pronto comenzará lo más complicado de toda la historia. Finalmente aquí, vimos a Integra y Alucard actuar un poco en sus "vidas cotidianas". Desgraciadamente, el asunto de Juliet se quedó detenido por falta de pruebas pero seguramente, sus caminos se cruzarán de nuevo.

Creo que es todo, de antemano les dos las GRACIAS a todos ustedes por su apoyo, comentarios y palabras de aliento! Colocaré el nombre de todos ustedes como una muestra de mi agradecimiento (y hasta me alegran el día XD).

Gabriel

Pekis0526

Celtica

La-novh94

Nos leemos el siguiente sábado y para mi s maravilloso tenerlos por aquí de nuevo!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	32. Caminos cruzados

**Capítulo XXVI: caminos cruzados**

_Agosto 1998_

En un salón de entrenamiento se escucha un ruido estridente, son varios los disparos que se presencian en ese lugar. Dentro de él, se encuentra una hermosa joven que sostiene con una sola mano un revólver con el que apunta a un blanco que tiene al fondo.

Quien viera a esa dama, pensaría que es extraño ver a alguien como ella dominar por completo el uso de un arma como esa. Sus ojos zafiros, apuntan a la perfección hacia ese punto donde tiene que disparar, de forma que toma y jala el gatillo con una facilidad que, a cualquiera le sorprende.

Su cabello rubio se encuentra recogido en una coleta alta, esto lo hace con el objetivo de que no le estorbe pues éste, es bastante largo y le llega la cintura. Ella piensa que es adecuado hacer eso durante la práctica pero a la hora de la verdad, como traiga su cabello, así ataca o se defiende. Luego de terminar esa carga, toma un poco de aire y deja el arma para acercarse a una mesita donde está una botella de agua, la cual bebe con rapidez.

Tal parece que sus pensamientos están en otro mundo porque no siente la presencia de su mayordomo, quien la mira con curiosidad y, se da cuenta que su niña está pensativa. Por un breve momento, la líder de la organización Hellsiing deja de disparar para ver al ángel de la muerte.

-Señorita Integra, tiene una llamada por parte de El Vaticano- habla en tono tranquilo mientras espera una respuesta de ella, quien sonríe y se acerca a él.

-La atenderé ahora mismo, Walter- tras decir eso, la chica sale de la sala de entrenamiento y se acomoda las mangas de su blusa blanca, pues las tenía de tal forma que evitaba que le estorbaran. Al mismo tiempo, saca uno de sus guantes blancos para colocárselos y no tarda en llegar al teléfono cuando lo toma- Integra Hellsing, al habla…

-_Sir Integra, es un placer que haya tomado mi llamada.._

-¿Cuál es la razón de su llamada?- pregunta de inmediato, pues le desagrada por completo, tratar al Vaticano porque siempre, terminan en pugna.

-_Yo sé a la perfección que mi presencia no es agradable para usted pero, es importante comunicarle que varios de sus hombres, han atacado a mis sacerdotes en Irlanda. Se debe a que estamos tratando un asunto que está dentro de nuestra área y ustedes, han optado por invadir e intervenir cuando no debían. Además su monstruo está haciendo de las suyas, está matando a mi grupo._

Cuando escucha esa parte de la conversación, Integra sonríe divertida porque se imagina a su sirviente predilecto matando a esos católicos tan molestos. Hay un momento de esa conversación que la chica, hace caso omiso hasta que escucha algo que llama su atención.

-_Nos gustaría que se presentara en Irlanda, creo que en esta ocasión sería adecuado que ambos actuaran en la misión…_

-Entonces están muy desesperados para que decidan unir fuerzas con Hellsing. Aceptaré su propuesta bajo la condición de que ustedes, me pagarán el viaje y el hotel de cinco estrellas- el sacerdote al escuchar esas palabras, se lamenta el hacer ese trato, pues sabía que Integra, no se las pondría tan fácil-… ¿está de acuerdo con mis condiciones?

-…_de acuerdo Sir Integra, le enviaremos un avión dentro de seis horas, esperamos con ansias su presencia_…

-Y yo con ganas de evitarlos- y termina la llamada, luego toma un poco de aire mientras piensa que fue una locura aceptar esa propuesta. Lo único que generaba esto, es su ego y las ganas de burlarse de esos seres que a veces, le dan dolores de cabeza.

Integra regresa a la sala de entrenamiento donde Walter la esperaba, ella lo mira y al quitarse sus gafas, le da la siguiente orden.

-Prepara mis cosas, me voy a Irlanda. Walter, también dime donde se encuentra exactamente Alucard, quiero hablar seriamente con él- tras decirle eso, el mayordomo asiente y la chica sigue practicando un poco para después, prepararse.

No pasó mucho cuando ella, sube al avión que el mismo Vaticano le proporcionó y de esa forma, se encamina hacia Irlanda, pues no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando realmente. Lo único que tiene claro es el unir fuerzas con esos del Vaticano. Todavía le pasa por su mente esa ocasión en Rumania, donde algunos del Iscariote, trataron de atacarla.

Durante su viaje solo se dedicó mirar por la ventanilla y a pensar en la nada. Por otro lado le viene a la mente que a Aucard, le dará una sorpresa verla ahí, sobretodo porque desde que regresaron de Rumania, su ama ya no ha salido más del país, pues sus deberes como líder la mantienen más ocupada de lo normal. Para sus adentros, Integra sonríe divertida y espera el momento que el avión tenga que aterrizar.

En otro lugar, una persona de gran estatura y vestido de rojo, se encuentra sentado sobre un gran ataúd negro. Tal parece que sus pensamientos están centrados en la misión que está llevando a cabo pero, sus ojos se abren al sentir una presencia que, jamás pensó percibir. Sus labios forman una gran sonrisa mientras se acomoda sus gafas y suspira.

-Que linda sorpresa- después de decir eso, el vampiro se levanta para caminar un poco por los alrededores. Tiene poco tiempo que se despertó, pues en este momento la noche está dando inicio… toma el sombrero rojo de un sofá y se lo acomoda porque no se iba a perder la llegada de esa persona tan especial para él; no le importaba que no le dieran alguna orden al respecto pero, tratándose de ella… hasta desaparecería del mundo por verla de nuevo.

Luego se acomoda sus ropas, así como el moño de su corbata y, se mira un poco en el espejo. Muchos mitos y leyendas dicen que los vampiros no pueden reflejarse en el espejo pero éste podía hacerlo, hasta se da el gusto de burlarse por esas patrañas que, en más de una ocasión, escucha de los simples humanos que pasan a su lado.

Después de eso, camina un poco hacia la ventana de la habitación donde se encuentra hospedado y, desaparece por completo del lugar. No tarda mucho en hacer acto de presencia en el aeropuerto de Irlanda para recibir a esa rubia de ojos zafiros que lo incita a toda clase de cosas. Desde lo alto del lugar, mira que varios miembros de El Vaticano están reunidos mientras que de un avión, baja con cuidado su ama, aquella humana por la que obedece hasta el más mínimo capricho de sus palabras…

-Bienvenida sea Sir Integra Hellsing- dice un sacerdote que hace una inclinación, la cual la chica, responde de la misma forma.

-No niego que ustedes tienen un buen servicio- sonríe con burla, lo que genera algo de extrañeza en los presentes que, no hacen más que sonreír al respecto- será mejor que hablemos con detalle del problema, antes que mi paciencia se acabe.

-Está bien señorita, entonces acompáñenos al cuartel general- al decir eso, Integra suspira y mira al sacerdote fijamente.

-De acuerdo.

Alucard observa todo eso desde lo alto, dándose cuenta que sin importar lo que pase podrá ver a su ama. No tarda mucho en desaparecer para hacer acto de presencia, en el momento más adecuado.

Luego de un rato, Integra llega a lo que parece ser el cuartel general del Iscariote. Nota con claridad que son una especie de tiendas de campaña con lo último en tecnología, lo que hace pensar que El Vaticano, a veces no gasta en balde todo el dinero que posee. El sacerdote que la acompañó desde su llegada, se sienta en su escritorio e invita a la chica a sentarse en una silla cercana. Ella se queda totalmente quieta, esperando que alguien le hiciera el favor –como todo un caballero- de acercarle la silla. Uno de los guardias hace ese acto y ella, sonríe complacida, pues degustaba de hacer de su vida, algo imposible.

-Como le dije por teléfono, Sir Integra… nosotros estamos tratando un asunto aquí, en Irlanda- la chica asiente- pero sus hombres se han involucrado cuando no debían…

-Ya me sé esa parte, vaya al grano por favor.

-Gracias a ustedes, se han complicado las cosas y los demonios que se buscan, han matado a más civiles de los que, comúnmente deberían de morir. Lo único que pido, es que se unan fuerzas para detenerlos y acabarlos, usted… puede usar a su vampiro y nosotros, nuestros mejores hombres.

-Ah, entiendo… no sé para qué quieren a mi sirviente si ustedes mismos, dicen que es un monstruo que debió ser ejecutado tiempo atrás- el sacerdote se queda callado ante esas palabras- pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo, deme el informe de lo que ha pasado y mañana temprano tengo una estrategia.

El sacerdote se sorprende la velocidad con la que planea algo Integra; ya le habían comentado con anterioridad sobre ella, aunque le dicen que muchas de sus acciones, influye mucho en lo que decida con Alucard; dando a entender que ellos dos trabajan juntos. El señor mira una vez más y también se pregunta si… realmente ella puede llevar a cabo, el liderazgo de Hellsing, pues es demasiado joven.

-Está bien, uno de mis hombres le dará los informes y… mañana, resolveremos este caso- musita el sacerdote- solo le pediré que le ordene a su monstruo que no mate a mis hombres cuando no sea nece…- pero no termina de hablar porque se escuchan unos gritos provenientes del exterior de la tienda de campaña. Los dos salen y, cual va siendo su sorpresa que ven a Alucard golpeando a varios hombres.

-…_estúpido vampiro_- piensa la chica mientras cruza sus brazos y sonríe divertida. El sacerdote está asustado al ver a ese individuo tan terrorífico y, trata de dispararle pero el vampiro se le aparece detrás de él, de forma que apunta la casull a su cabeza.

-Yo solo haré caso de mi amo, y si ella no desea darme la orden de no jugar con ustedes, haré lo que se me plazca.

-¡Alto Alucard!- interrumpe Integra- será mejor que nos retiremos de aquí, gracias por la bienvenida.

-… ah, llévese a ese monstruo de aquí, por favor- musita con miedo el señor y Alucard, lo suelta para que se tropiece.

Para el resto de los presentes, eso fue lo más gracioso porque no pudieron aguantar las ganas de evitar reírse y eso, molestó mucho al sacerdote, aunque cuando trató de reclamarle a Integra, ésta junto con Alucard, ya habían desaparecido. Ambos seres se encuentran un poco alejados de las tiendas de campañas que están a las afueras de un pueblo irlandés. Integra no deja de reír y su sirviente, solo la escucha en silencio.

-Hubiera sido mejor que simularas que le disparabas- dice la chica al calmarse. El vampiro sonríe divertido para luego detenerse en medio del bosque.

-¿Realmente cooperará con ellos? Han estado haciendo un pésimo trabajo y por sus tonterías, la misión que me encomendó, se juntó con lo suyo.

-Es lo que me di cuenta, ¿cómo va todo?

-Dentro de lo que cabe, bien… solo que esos sacerdotes de cuarta se han metido en nuestro camino y, no tuve otra más que deshacerme de ellos.

-Sirviente, eso solo complica mi estancia aquí- dice la chica en tono molesto- bueno, lo mejor será que termines este asunto y regresemos a Londres.

-¿Termine? Integra, tú aceptaste ayudar a esos imbéciles- le recuerda su sirviente, quien no estaba nada contento con la decisión de su ama.

-Pues sí,... a mí tampoco me agrada la idea pero,… es mejor a que nos estén molestando.

Tras esa conversación, ambos se quedan en silencio e Integra, camina en dirección a donde pudieran llevarla al hotel donde se hospedará pero Alucard, la detiene y se la lleva de ahí. Los dos llegan al hotel donde Alucard se hace pasar por humano, y la chica lo mira fijamente mientras le dice mentalmente que en esta ocasión, no le dará gusto en nada. El vampiro no le dice nada y le da una tarjeta para que después desaparezca y, deja a su ama en la entrada del lugar.

La chica mira la tarjeta y se da cuenta que es un número, dándose a entender que es la habitación donde está su sirviente, pues Walter fue quien hizo esos preparativos y ella, no se involucró en absoluto. En ese mismo momento, piensa que de pasar la noche sola a tener la compañía de Alucard, opta por la segunda opción… con tal de molestar a esos sacerdotes, haría lo que sea.

De esa forma, la chica toma un poco de aire y entra al hotel pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que algo la hace detenerse por completo. Sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa, al grado de dejar caer la tarjeta de su sirviente y, cubre su boca con una de sus manos. Al fondo, ve una silueta que se le hace muy conocida, un cabello corto color castaño claro, un vestido entallado y…. esos ojos esmeraldas.

Integra siente un vuelco en su interior al ver a esa persona que al parecer, no se da cuenta de su presencia porque rápidamente, se va de ahí. Lo peor de todo, es que se encuentra acompañada de una persona más alta que ella y su cabello es rubio, de tal forma que resaltaba por sus ropas negras.

-_No… no… no puede ser, ¿será ella? ¿Juliet?_- no puede evitarlo, sus piernas flaquean y pierde el equilibrio de manera que cae de rodillas. Su corazón palpita a gran velocidad mientras que una ola de recuerdos, pasan por su mente; trata de levantarse pero le es imposible y lentamente, sus ojos se cierran…

Los presentes, miran con susto a Integra y varias personas se acercan a ella para atenderla pero no responde a nada porque había perdido el conocimiento por completo. Alucard aparece en ese momento y pide a todos que se alejen, porque se llevaría a la chica a otro sitio donde pudiera descansar.

Unos minutos después, Integra abre lentamente sus ojos. Se siente confundida porque no sabe dónde está y más, porque observa a un vampiro que está sentado en otro sillón y la mira fijamente. Ella se levanta con mucho cuidado y se toca su cabeza, tal parece que algunas imágenes le rondan todavía y su mirada, se posa en la de Alucard.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Perdiste el conocimiento- responde el vampiro mientras se acerca a ella- es raro que te pase eso, ¿ocurrió algo extraño?

-…- no sabe si es adecuado decirle pero piensa que es mejor que lo sepa, pues de alguna forma buscaría en el interior de su mente y eso, lo detesta por completo- vi a alguien.

-¿A quién?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-… a Juliet y a Lugat.

Hay un silencio entre los dos, Alucard no sabe qué decir al respecto. Lo único que no entiende es la reacción tan extrema de su ama, pues no es propio de ella que se desmaye por cosas tan simples como esas. Integra lo mira fijamente, dándole a entender que eso, es serio. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que la vio y ahora, aparece de la nada, pues ya se le creía completamente desaparecida.

-Alucard, no es un sueño.

-Integra, no lo tomes en serio…- Alucard le habla en un tono serio, lo que molesta a su ama por completo. El vampiro se da cuenta de su reacción y, piensa que debe buscar la manera de evitar que Integra, se sienta mal.

-No pensé verlos ahí, espero que todo esté bien…- y baja la mirada- me agrada saber que está viva.

-… estando Lugat ahí, ya puedo percibir los problemas, espero acabarlo esta vez.

-Haz lo que quieras Alucard, prefiero dormir.

Y no pasa mucho cuando la chica se queda dormida. El vampiro la mira un poco y con mucho cuidado, acaricia su rostro en lo que piensa que de ser verdad, las cosas estarán más interesantes. Lo único que le extraña de esto, es que en ningún momento, sintió la presencia de ese vampiro y eso, no le agrada en absoluto porque significa que las cosas estarán más complicadas de lo normal.

-Ya veremos qué pasa, Integra…

Llega un nuevo día, Integra se levanta y se da cuenta que su vampiro está dormido en su ataúd. Eso la hace sentir tranquila porque lo que desea en ese momento, es estar sola. Se acerca al baño y lava su cara, aunque le sorprende ver su maleta en un rincón, por lo que decide cambiarse y, después salir de la habitación para comer algo.

Al dejar la habitación mira que el pasillo está vacío, eso le agrada y camina en dirección al restaurante del lugar. Se siente una tonta porque piensa que exageró con esa reacción, aunque en parte tiene algo de razón porque algunos de sus hombres, le decían que ya la daban por muerta o algo así.

Toma el elevador y baja hasta el piso donde está el restaurante, se le hace un sitio agradable para comer y pide una mesa, la cual se la dan casi de inmediato. Una mesera la lleva hasta su mesa y se sienta, al mismo tiempo se acomoda su cabello, luego sus gafas para ver con cuidado, el menú de ese día.

Integra no es de comer mucho en la mañana, así que pide algo ligero. En lo que le espera su orden, decide mirar por la ventana. Ella siempre ha pensado que Irlanda es un lugar muy agradable, le hubiera gustado vivir ahí siempre pero sabe que, entre más alejado se esté de su majestad, es más complicado el contacto. Se pierde de esa forma en sus pensamientos que no siente que alguien se le acerca, se sienta y se le queda mirando.

Pasan unos cuantos segundos para que la chica de ojos zafiros, note la presencia y, casi se sobresalta al ver a una chica, una año más grande que ella. La joven le sonríe con curiosidad. Integra no sabe cómo reaccionar, solo la mira con asombro.

-Integra, cuánto tiempo sin verte…

-Ju… ¿Juliet?- musita Integra- ¿realmente eres tú?... es… una sorpresa verte aquí, amiga.

-¿Si verdad? Tal parece que nuestros caminos se cruzaron. No sabes el deseo que tenia de verte de nuevo, Integra- y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerca a su amiga y la abraza; eso la desconcierta un poco de tal forma que, no corresponde al abrazo.

-Lo… lo siento Juliet, es que… me sorprende verte de nuevo aquí, todos te…

-Me creían muerta, ¿verdad?- comenta la chica con algo de seriedad en sus palabras- solo me fui del país y preferí que nadie supiera de mí. No era conveniente por la mala fama que se ganó mi padre.

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón, bueno… la verdad, me agrada verte de nuevo Juliet. Hay mucho de qué hablar- comenta Integra con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, la cual corresponde Juliet de la misma forma.

-Es verdad, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, amiga- en ese momento, Juliet se levanta del asiento y mira a su amiga, quien sigue aun desconcertada con todo lo que está pasando ahora- pero creo que eso será cuando estemos en Londres, es un mejor país para hablar del pasado. Ya debo irme, tengo asuntos que arreglar aquí en Irlanda y creo que tu igual, ¿no?- eso último lo dice con algo de curiosidad en sus palabras.

-Pues sí, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hellsing, espero verte pronto.

-Pienso lo mismo y, tenlo por seguro que así será- tras decir eso, Juliet coloca su bolsa en el hombro y camina hacia la salida del hotel. Integra observa esa escena con algo de preocupación, pues piensa que algo muy extraño está por pasar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llega la tarde e Integra se encuentra fumando un puro, así como repasa un poco lo ocurrido esa mañana. La chica se encuentra dentro del cuartel general del Iscariote, pues espera noticias de su sirviente que está terminando de resolver esa misión; el sacerdote a cargo de esto, simplemente la mira mientras que, pasa por su mente algunas cosas que podrían en peligro su existencia.

Ella sabe que Alucard se percató de su comportamiento porque se veía distante. Integra reconoce por completo que la presencia de Juliet, la desconcertó por completo, sobretodo porque la última vez que la vio, su mirada era distinta.

-_Es cierto, su mirada no es la misma_- dice para ella misma- _tampoco entiendo su extraño comportamiento, bueno… espero volver a verla. Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle_- en ese momento, sus pensamientos se interrumpen por la llegada de los hombres a cargo del sacerdote pues al parecer, habían terminado con todo.

-Está todo terminado- dice uno de ellos- el monstruo ese está afuera esperando órdenes.

-Eso está bien, en ese caso será mejor que me pase a retirar- responde la chica tras levantarse de su asiento.

-Parece que todo salió bien- musita el sacerdote- en ese caso, agradezco su presencia y ayuda. Todo se resolvió perfectamente, espero que haya otra ocasión en la que se pueda trabajar juntos- y le acerca su mano a Integra quien, la mira y le da la espalda.

-Yo espero que no, o al menos que pase mucho tiempo para que ocurra de nuevo- y mira la puerta, dándose cuenta que está oscureciendo- buenas noches.

Tras decir eso, Integra sale de ese lugar y mira a su vampiro, quien observa el cielo con una mirada extraña. Eso deja a la chica con curiosidad porque son pocas las veces que Alucard, se muestra así,… es como si oliera el peligro, la sangre y… la muerte.

-El aire huele diferente- dice de pronto el nosferatu- algo interesante está por pasar.

-A veces pienso eso, sirviente- responde la chica mirando también el cielo- hoy vi a Juliet, se ve distinta a la última vez. Alucard, ¿crees que eso pueda considerarse un mal presagio? Por un momento pensé que podía ser igual que antes pero,… algo me hizo dudar.

-Si está con ese Lugat, podemos esperar mucho. En este momento, es mejor esperar a que las cosas se presenten por sí solas, así se hace interesante todo.

Integra asiente ante esas palabras, le da la razón a su vampiro porque no tiene caso que especule o algo parecido. Al final de cuentas, ella sabe que algo extraño está por ocurrir. Ambos se van de ahí aunque no saben que están siendo observados desde lo alto de un árbol, dos presencias miran todo lo que pasa. Una chica sonríe divertida ante la mirada de Integra; y la otra silueta, coloca su mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Realmente estás decidida a llevar a cabo tu venganza? Yo siempre pensé que ella era tu amiga- musita la voz varonil, ella cierra por un momento, sus ojos.

-… así es, he estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo, Lugat. No sé porque me haces dudar si… tú mismo, me has incitado a tomar esta decisión- se voltea y lo mira- y creo que todo está saliendo a la perfección. Cuando regresemos a Londres, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes, quiero que sienta el verdadero dolor que me generó cuando mató a mi padre.

-Ah, así me gusta Juliet- y la abraza por la espalda- eso me facilitará las cosas para acabar con ese Alucard. Cuando termine todo esto,… podemos hacer lo que sea.

-Espero, y quiero que me cuentes más cosas porque han pasado muchos años y… sigues siendo un misterio, vampiro.

Tras decir eso, Lugat sonríe divertido porque él sabe muchas cosas que podrían llevar a Hellsing a su desaparición pero su único objetivo es Alucard. Después de todo, ha pasado mucho tiempo aunque ahora, es momento de mostrar las verdaderas cartas del juego. El final pueda que esté cerca y pronto, llegará ese instante en el que tendrán que tomarse las verdaderas decisiones…

_Octubre 1998_

Una joven de cabello rubio corre por los bosques de las afueras de Londres, tal parece que se encuentra en medio de una misión porque lleva en sus manos, una pistola de gran calibre y que dispara en el momento que aparecen algunos ghouls. Sus ojos zafiro están fijos en cada punto, aunque siente la presencia de alguien más, la cual la hace sonreír.

-Llegas tarde, Alucard.

-Integra, hay muchos estorbos… no podía llegar más temprano y terminemos de esto de una buena vez por todas- y sonríe de forma tétrica, así como sus ojos rojizos brillan en la oscuridad. Integra lo mira fijamente y ambos corren en dirección donde están el resto de los gouhls.

Por los alrededores, está un grupo de hombres pertenecientes a la Organización Hellsing. Todos y cada uno esperan la siguiente orden de su líder, quien está a la cabeza de esa misión tan extraña. Lo que ninguno sabe es que hay alguien más además de ellos, esperando dar el siguiente paso. Sus ojos se posan en esas posibles víctimas, así como piensa en la velada tan agradable que tendrá.

Sus ropas son completamente negras, aunque su cabello es de color claro y largo. La piel de ese individuo es tan blanca que, deslumbra en esa noche de luna llena. Él se encuentra extasiado con lo que está a punto de hacer, pues una de las cosas que más le agrada, es generar problemas y más, si está cierto vampiro de por medio. De esa manera, se saborea un poco para luego lanzarse al ataque.

Los hombres de Hellsing se sorprenden ante la aparición de ese ser, unos de forma inmediata apuntan sus armas que le son inútiles y, mueren en el intento. El rostro de ese vampiro se llena de placer al sentir como hace pedazos a cada uno de ellos, el rasgar sus cuerpos y saborear su carmín fresco y adictivo… simplemente, lo hacen gozar lleno de éxtasis. El resto de los presentes tratan de acercarse pero es imposible, pues terminan por ser envueltos en el miedo, así como prefieren salir huyendo y dejan las armas por doquier.

El vampiro se ríe ante ese hecho y salta con gran agilidad para ir tras ellos. No pasó mucho cuando éste, masacró a todos los hombres de Hellsing que estaban en la zona y, llega a lo que parece ser, un conjunto de tiendas de campaña donde supuestamente había algunos turistas que acampaban pero fueron asesinados por un vampiro que anda suelto y, decidió matar a esos civiles.

-Y no dejaron nada, que pena. La sangre de los civiles asustados es mucho más dulce… bueno, espero ver a ese Alucard y a su humana. Me agradaría saludarlos- y se acomoda su cabello para revisar todo el lugar, dándose cuenta que está completamente abandonado, por lo que decide irse de ahí pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que, siente algo puntiagudo en su espalda. Con mucho cuidado se voltea y, se sorprende de ver a Integra que lo mira bajo amenaza.

-Lugat, cuánto tiempo sin verte de nuevo… vampiro desgraciado- musita la chica en lo que se coloca en posición de defensa con una espada.

-Pero si es Sir Integra Hellsing, opino lo mismo… es un gran placer verla de nuevo.

Los dos se quedan así por unos momentos, hasta que Integra opta por seguir la conversación pues le llama la atención ver a ese ser tan detestable de nuevo. Lugat por su lado, piensa que la noche se hará más intensa porque tiene enfrente de él, la humana por la que Alucard, daría lo que sea.

-¿Qué te trae a Londres?- pregunta Integra.

-Ah, asuntos… ustedes los humanos, nunca pueden hacer nada por su cuenta- responde Lugat en tono burlón, haciendo molestar más a la chica.

-¿Tú estás detrás de todo esto? Mataste a mis hombres, eso es algo imperdonable, te mataré de una buena vez por todas- y sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica lo atraviesa con su espada. Lugat se sorprende ante ese acto pero no tarda en reírse porque eso, fue un simple rasguño.

-Se nota que la líder de Hellsing ha madurado, eso hace interesante todo. Ah Sir Integra debo decirle que en esta ocasión, no pretendo hacer nada; solo buscaba comida y… curiosamente nos cruzamos de nuevo.

La joven trata de atacarlo de nuevo pero Lugat, se aleja de ella con gran velocidad. El vampiro la mira divertido y camina alrededor de ella, mientras observa cada detalle de esa humana que conoce desde años atrás; nota que se ha puesto más hermosa que antes y, posee una presencia que a más de uno, llama la tención.

-Me encantaría ver la expresión de Alucard cuando beba tu sangre, eso sería sacarme el premio mayor- musita el vampiro.

-Mi sangre no le pertenece a nadie y, será mejor que tengas cuidado…- lo amenaza la joven de ojos zafiros- esta vez acabaremos contigo.

-Si tú lo dices, perra.

Al decir eso, Integra se queda en silencio pero siente una gran ventisca que se interpone entre ellos. Los dos se dan cuenta que alguien más se encuentra presente y, con una casull en sus manos a punto de disparar: Alucard, había llegado.

-Insultas a mi ama de nuevo y te parto ahora mismo en dos, Lugat. Ya decía yo que ese desagradable aroma era el tuyo.

-Conde, es un placer verlo de nuevo,… lo veo más protector que en otras ocasiones con ella- dice divertido el vampiro rubio.

-…Alucard, mátalo.

-Como ordenes, Integra- y jala del gatillo del arma pero Lugat desaparece en ese instante. Integra y Alucard se quedan en silencio ante ese hecho.

-Se fue, es un cobarde- responde la chica molesta mientras tira al suelo su espada y aprieta sus puños.

-Por eso sigue vivo, lo veremos de nuevo… ahora ya puedo percibir su detestable presencia- comenta Alucard al mirar a su alrededor- mis antiguos sirvientes debieron acabarlo en su momento.

-Eso sí, nos hubieran ahorrado todo esto.

-¿Qué harás ahora Integra?- pregunta el vampiro mientras se quita las gafas oscuras, ella lo mira con seriedad.

-Regresar a la mansión, por ahora será imposible encontrar de nuevo a Lugat. Al final de cuentas, mato a nuestros objetivos y algunos de mis hombres.

Luego de decir eso, Integra se da la media vuelta y camina en dirección al automóvil donde la espera Walter. Alucard mira una vez más el astro nocturno para después desaparecer, esperando el ansiado momento que pueda encontrarse con ese vampiro que tanto detesta.

**Fin del capítulo XXVI**

**NOTA**

Pues creo que en este momento, las cosas ya estarán más densas pues Juliet está de regreso y al parecer, dejó de ser la chica que se conoció en un inicio. Integra y Alucard tendrán que ser partícipes de nuevos retos.

chic s GRACIAS por sus comentarios, la verdad, estoy contenta de que todavía haya respuesta para esta historia. De antemano, me gustaría responder un comentario que me generó curiosidad: _yo sé que esa parte del Alucard usando métodos ortodoxos, no fue del todo lo mejor pero… era necesario mostrar lo más detallado posible, una visión de cómo eran las misiones a los que ellos estaban obligados a realizar. Descuida, no habrá otra de este tipo, ya que estamos por iniciar la parte final de esta historia… aún así, agradezco mucho tu punto de vista; no estoy molesta ni nada, sino todo lo contrario, jejejeje_.

En fin gracias: laura, la-novh94, celtica y Gabriel por sus comentarios! Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	33. Crimen amistoso

**Capítulo XXVII: crimen amistoso**

-¡Es increíble que permita que mueran treinta personas en una sola noche! Sir Integra, ¿qué pretende con todo eso?

-Pero hicieron nuestro trabajo, no pude evitar esas bajas. A pesar de eso, hay algo más importante

-¿Si? ¿Qué cosa?

-Mi sirviente y yo, hemos visto de nuevo a ese vampiro de nombre Lugat.

Cuando menciona ese nombre, Sir Island y el resto de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda se quedan en completo silencio. Ese es el único detalle que Integra, no mencionó a lo largo de la reunión hasta ahora. Walter solo sonríe mientras piensa que todas esas personas, sienten temor al saber que ese antiguo caso, tendrá que ser abierto de nuevo.

Los presentes reconocen que Lugat, jamás aparecería de nuevo pero tras escuchar esa terrible noticia, se dan cuenta que es necesario planear algo nuevo; ya que en esta ocasión, no saben las verdaderas intenciones de ese vampiro. Por otro lado, no entienden la razón por la que Integra, permitió que murieran varios de sus hombres, así como mencionar que Lugat les ahorró el trabajo sucio.

El resto sigue hablando e Integra, decide levantarse de su asiento para retirarse del lugar. Al cerrar la puerta, siente que alguien la observa, se da la vuelta y nota que se trata de Alucard, quien parece curioso por lo mencionado hace unos momentos. Ella lo mira fijamente y decide caminar para dirigirse a su habitación; el vampiro sonríe divertido y sigue a su ama, mientras que ésta hace caso omiso. Esto sigue así hasta el momento en que Integra, se topa con la puerta de su oficina…

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-¿Qué harás?- pregunta con ansiedad el vampiro, al grado que evita abrir la puerta, pues la cierra de golpe.

-Seguir tu consejo, si quiere venir Lugat… será bienvenido- responde en tono fastidiado.

-Mi amo, no vale la pena estar así… no cree que, ¿sería una mejor idea que estemos un rato juntos? Deleitarnos un poco de ese placer que en más de una ocasión, rechazas.

-Vampiro pervertido, no te daré el gusto- y empuja al nosferatu para después entrar a la oficina y encerrarse. Alucard, mueve un poco su cabeza con la idea de que su ama, no anda de buen humor, por lo que opta irse a descansar en lo que llega la noche.

Mientras tanto, en lo que parece ser una casa con una gran decoración, una joven camina por el largo pasillo que la conduce al jardín del lugar. Su cabello corto se mueve al compás de sus pasos, así como sus ojos, se posan en una silueta que está en la puerta; ella lo mira y sonríe.

-No pensé verte aquí, imaginaba que estarías tramando otra cosa- comenta la chica en lo que se coloca en el otro extremo de la puerta. Lugat simplemente la mira para después responder a eso.

-Con lo que hice anoche, fue más que suficiente para conocer la situación de ahora. Tal parece que han cambiado muchas cosas, Integra es toda una líder y Alucard… un miserable vampiro que ha caído bajo.

-Hay algo que sigo sin entender, ¿para quién trabajas realmente? Nunca me lo has dicho, porque me doy cuenta que parte de tus acciones no son por cuenta personal sino… de alguien más- comenta Juliet sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Lugat simplemente sonríe.

-En efecto, trabajo con alguien pero no puedo decirlo Juliet, aunque si todo sale bien. Es posible que te lleve a conocerlos.

Tras decir eso, hay una pausa entre los dos, ella baja un poco la mirada y piensa en la nada. Lugat se acerca para acariciarle su cabello y ella, alza la vista para verlo una vez más. La chica aclara un poco su garganta para decirle algo importante, él la escucha con atención.

-Sé que dentro de una semana, se llevará a cabo una reunión importante. Hay que matar algunos funcionarios, sobre todo los que fueron cercanos a mi padre. Si hacemos eso, llamaremos la atención de Integra y Alucard.

-Me agrada tu forma de planeación, Juliet. Te has vuelto muy astuta en este tiempo.

-Gracias, mucho te lo debo a ti. Si no fuera así, seguiría todavía como una tonta, débil y la segunda en todo.

-Al menos podremos acabar con lo que nos estorba; en fin, estaremos pendientes de esto. Ya anhelo divertirme un poco más- y nota la mirada seria de la chica, por lo que le sonríe y acaricia su cabello- claro, no me aburro cuando estamos juntos.

Ambos sonríen ante eso y deciden mirar el paisaje que tienen enfrente suyo, mientras piensan en lo que se hará para esa reunión que posiblemente, Hellsing esté presente, pues la reina no permitiría que algo extraño pase, sobretodo porque estarán reunidos todo el Parlamento y, otras personalidades de la política exterior inglesa. Tal parece que se tratarán algunos asuntos vitales que determinarán el nuevo paso que dará Gran Bretaña con respecto a la creación del bloque de la Unión Europea, pues todo el continente desea obtener un mejor beneficio al optar por esa clase de unión que presentará, una nueva era; no sólo para los europeos sino para todo el mundo..

Integra lee la invitación de dicho evento mientras toma una taza de té, sus cejas se arquean un poco al darse cuenta que, no puede tener alguna clase de excusa, ya que la reina le dio personalmente esa invitación y, sería una grosería no estar presente. Eso detesta por completo la joven, pues le desagrada estar entre tanta gente aunque… sus pensamientos se centran en la compañía que debería de llevar. No se da cuenta que Alucard, aparece a su lado y lee con ella, ese pedazo de papel que le está dando dolores de cabeza.

-Podría hacerle una velada más placentera, mi amo- musita en el oído de la chica al grado que ésta, se levanta de golpe y le dispara con el revólver. Deja en el vampiro una marca en su rostro casi desfigurado aunque segundos después, está completamente recuperado para sonreírle.

-¡Estúpido vampiro! ¿Cómo te atreves a distraerme de esa forma?- pregunta con molestia.

-No pude resistirme a observarla, deberías de tomar en consideración mi oferta- y camina alrededor de ella- soy un excelente acompañante, buen bailarín y culto. Todos podrán los ojos en ti por tener tan… agradable compañía- su tono es una muestra clara de su ego, lo que hace sonreír a Integra de una forma casi burlona.

-Y le agrego que eres un sádico y psicópata, digno de un conde como tú- eso solo aumenta el ego de su vampiro hasta que la abraza por la espalda. Integra prefiere darle la razón esta vez aunque, cambia de opinión cuando siente la lengua de su sirviente rozar su delicado cuello.

-Me fascinas cuando estás molesta, ¿qué has pensado?

-Si crees que así me harás tomar una decisión, estás muy equivocado pero… sé que eres el único ser decente con el que puedo pasar una velada tranquila- y ve la sonrisa de maravilla de Alucard- si, irás conmigo, comenzaré a pensar en otro compañero vampiro menos pervertido y morboso que tú.

Cuando dice eso, Alucard se queda casi petrificado. No entiende la razón por la que dijo eso su ama pero de algo sí está seguro: no quiere a otro vampiro que no sea él para acompañar a SU Integra. La joven de cabello rubio lo mira divertida, aunque mentalmente le da a entender que, haya más vampiros o no en Hellsing, Alucard será su caballero número uno.

-Ah, será mejor que se prepare todo, digo… mínimo que lleguemos allá con dignidad, mi conde- tras decir eso, ella sale de la oficina y deja a su sirviente solo. Él toma la invitación entre sus manos y la revisa con cuidado; por alguna extraña razón, tiene un presentimiento de que algo pasará, pues sabe que, tras escuchar a los de la Mesa Redonda, se enteró que habrá personalidades de vital importancia para algunas decisiones del gobierno y eso, es un razón perfecta para la aparición de Lugat.

Llega el día más esperado, los medios están atentos en todo momento en esa reunión que se llevará dentro del Palacio Westminster, el sitio donde se reúne el Parlamento inglés. El evento se desarrollará dentro del Salón Westminster, una sala de gran tamaño donde se optó por llevar a cabo las más importantes reuniones de estado y esta ocasión, no es la excepción.

Todos los medios anuncian con emoción la llegada de las personalidades más importantes dentro de la política inglesa. Algunos miran a Integra y su extraño acompañante que la toma del brazo; más de uno se les queda mirando porque ambos se encuentran perfectamente bien vestidos, derrochando elegancia y algo de extravagancia. Para muchos, Integra representa un elemento interesante y misterioso, pues ella evita entrevistas y fotografías, por lo que Alucard, les pide a todos que se alejen de ellos.

Ambos observan el lugar que está ricamente adornado, lo que da un toque perfecto para tener una reunión de calidad y mucha seriedad. La joven líder de Hellsing optó por usar un vestido largo y entallado de color negro, así como un delicado collar de diamantes y, su cabello está suelto pero con un aire fresco. Alucard por su lado, se encuentra vestido con un esmoquin negro, de tal forma que resalta su personalidad típica de un aristócrata. Ninguno de ellos dice palabra alguna hasta alejarse un poco de la mayoría de los invitados e Integra, mira a su vampiro para darle las siguientes instrucciones:

-Recuerda que estamos aquí por trabajo, así que hay que vigilar que no pase nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, mi amo aunque… si disfrutamos de la fiesta, no se darán cuenta con tanta facilidad sobre nuestra identidad- y al decirle eso, el vampiro toma la mano de su ama y la jala para llevarla a la pista de baile.

-Alucard… basta.

-Integra- y se ponen a bailar la pieza sinfónica de ese momento- Antes morías por bailar conmigo, ¿por qué ya no quieres hacerlo?

-Es trabajo…- responde con frialdad y sin dejar de moverse al compás de la música, eso genera algo de seriedad en su vampiro quien no deja de mirarla a los ojos.

-El que ya seas la líder oficial, no te impide que te prives de tan placenteros momentos. Te has convertido en toda una Hellsing, pero no deseo que pierdas esa chispa tan especial que genera un placer extraordinario en mi interior, mucho más intenso que beber la sangre de una virgen noble- eso último se lo dice en su oído, generando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Integra.

-… vete mejor a acosar a otras damas…- pero no se da cuenta que eso, hace reír al rey no-muerto. La razón a ello, se debe a que no hay cerca otras damas, todas están en los jardines del Palacio.

-Integra, mi adorada Integra… disfrutemos de la noche, y si se presenta la oportunidad de matar, dedicaré esta masacre a tu persona.

Integra se detiene de bailar, baja su mirada porque se siente completamente sonrojada. Algunos de los presentes la ven con rareza pero Alucard de inmediato, toma su mentón con delicadeza y la hace que lo mire a los ojos. Ella no puede evitar adentrarse en esos rubíes intensos que en más de una ocasión, la dejan hechizada; Alucard sonríe y sin pensarlo dos veces, besa a la chica, quien desea que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento. El resto de los presentes los miran con asombro porque nunca pensaron que algo como eso, se llevaría a cabo y sobre todo, el centro de atención es Integra.

La joven interrumpe ese gesto y se aleja de él, Alucard la mira con diversión y cuando está por dar un paso para acercarse de nuevo a ella, Integra se va corriendo de ahí. Otros invitados miran raro al vampiro y éste, prefiere hacer caso omiso porque sabe que ahora, todos estarán interesados en la chica y, el beso de su acompañante.

Ella corre tratando de no chocar con otras personas que están por los alrededores, pues se siente un poco avergonzada porque es la primera vez que Alucard, la besa en público. No se da cuenta que llega a la terraza que tiene la vista hacia el río Támesis, así como esa parte está completamente desierta; es decir, no hay invitado alguno cercano. Al ver eso, suspira un poco y se deja caer en el suelo, sin importarle que eso llenara su vestido de polvo aunque está demasiado molesta para preocuparse de eso.

Por unos momentos, Integra se quita sus gafas y mira el cielo nublado. No entiende por qué hizo eso su vampiro, a lo mejor se debe a que ha estado demasiado tensa con todo lo ocurrido. Se lamenta tenerlo de acompañante esa noche, pues al día siguiente todos hablarán sobre lo ocurrido. Decide mirar el cielo un momento más, hasta que piensa un poco más las cosas; ese gesto tan común entre ellos a solas, fue deleitante con la presencia de más personas, pasa sus manos sobre sus labios para recordar el momento y, sonríe ligeramente.

-Es un idiota, de seguro que estará buscando otras mujeres para pasar el rato- se dice para sí misma y, siente una gotas de lluvia que comienzan a caer - está lloviendo, mi vestido se arruina…- y no termina de hablar porque de repente la lluvia se detiene, alguien tiene una sombrilla de color blanco. Los ojos zafiros se fijan en un hermoso vestido blanco y unos ojos esmeraldas que la miran con detenimiento.

-Arruinarás ese vestido tan hermoso, Integra. Buenas noches, amiga- Integra se sorprende al ver a su amiga presente, Juliet.

-¡Juliet!- es lo único que puede decir ante su asombro.

-No pensé verte aquí, es una linda sorpresa- musita la chica mientras ayuda a Integra a levantarse, así como le quita el polvo de su vestido.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- pregunta Integra en lo que se coloca sus gafas. Juliet la mira un poco y deja que la lluvia moje la palma de su mano para después, mirar a su amiga.

-He tomado control de algunos asuntos de mi padre, así que me invitaron a esta reunión, y ¿tú? Alguna guardia o algo por el estilo de seguro.

-Pues… si, ya sabes que luego pasan cosas raras, su majestad desea la completa seguridad de los invitados- responde con firmeza y eso, hace reír a su amiga.

-Ya veo, siempre tan responsable Integra. Me das envidia que puedas tener la oportunidad de servir al país…- eso último lo dice con una intención extraña, al grado que la joven de rubio no entiende por completo y la deja desconcertada- Integra, será mejor que regresemos, tengo entendido que la reunión dará inicio…

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de Juliet que, Integra la detiene. La mirada de la líder de Hellsing es preocupante, lo que llama la atención de Juliet que por dentro, está pensando en algo macabro. Las dos se miran por unos instantes hasta que Integra, decide hablar y esta vez, con algo de mayor seriedad en su tono.

-¿Qué ha pasado en todo este tiempo que decidiste dejar de verme, Juliet? ¿Por qué me evitaste tanto tiempo?

-… eso- y enfoca la mirada en otro punto donde no sea Integra- la pérdida de mi padre fue muy difícil, preferí alejarme de todo.

-Aún así, te veo y siento tu mirada distinta…

-Eso es porque he madurado, amiga- y acaricia el rostro de Integra, quien se queda perpleja y más, cuando Juliet le acomoda un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja- debo confesarte que hasta ahora, te siento más madura, siempre fuiste seria por la muerte de tu padre pero… en el fondo eras una niña consentida.

Integra no entiende nada de lo que le está diciendo, solo siente una punzada en su interior que la lastima con cada palabra y gesto. Piensa que Juiet, todavía se siente molesta por lo que hizo con su padre; es decir, que ella misma lo mató y eso, es algo que desea explicarle…

-En fin, no te sientas mal Integra. Es normal que entre los amigos, se diga la verdad.

-Juliet, quiero decirte algo…- pero Juliet no se lo permite, pues coloca su dedo índice en los labios de la chica.

-No digas nada, solo quería que me escucharas- y mira por la ventana que da al interior- creo que es mejor que regresemos, te veo después. Su amiga se queda un momento paralizada y al hace un segundo intento de habla, Juliet amenaza a su amiga con una pequeña pistola.

-… Juliet.

-No me gustaría matar a una persona especial, aléjate de todo esto. La verdad, no te quiero quitar la vida… aunque debería de hacerlo porque acabaste con mi padre. Nos vemos otro día… Integra

Al decir eso, Juliet deja a Integra sola. La joven aprieta sus puños con fuerza, pues ahora se sentía peor que cuando su sirviente la besó en presencia de todos los invitados. No sabe por qué pero se siente mal, culpable… al grado que no se da cuenta que algo explota y, la fuerza la empuja hacia el rio.

-¡Alucard!- es lo único que alcanza a gritar al momento de caer al agua fría del río.

Por otro lado, la gente está corriendo aterrorizada porque se presentó una explosión, así como la muerte inesperada de algunos funcionarios. Alucard mira por todos lados sin importar el humo que generó la pequeña bomba; solo percibe la sangre de alguien que posiblemente está herido y, mira la silueta de alguien conocido que disfruta de ese carmín tan deleitante y casi afrodisiaco.

-Buenas noches Alucard, ¿verdad que esta es una buena velada?- pregunta Lugat mientras lame uno de sus dedos manchados del carmín de su víctima. El vampiro sin decir palabra alguna, saca la casull de sus ropas y, dispara a su oponente.

-Te mataré basura vampírica…

-Nunca lo has logrado- y se lanza al ataque, Alucard lo esquiva con facilidad para luego tratar de atravesarlo pero solo logra detener su brazo. Los dos vampiros están separados por la distancia de sus brazos, cruzan miradas fulminantes para luego reírse del otro. Tratan de atacarse una segunda ocasión pero Alucard, se queda paralizado al escuchar la voz de su ama, así como un presentimiento que lo aturde por completo.

-… considérate afortunado, al final mataste a los que querías ¿no?- y sin pensarlo dos veces, Alucard es quien desaparece del lugar. Lugat se ríe ante lo ocurrido y cruza sus brazos.

-Creo que está saliendo todo a la perfección, será mejor que mate a los otros dos funcionarios que me faltan…

Es completo el caos en el Palacio Westminster, los bomberos y la policía están ayudando a todos los que se encontraban dentro. El susto fue tan grande que más de uno, cayó en estado de pánico o bien, fue herido por la explosión o las balas generadas por Lugat que apareció de repente para hacer su labor. Juliet observa todo desde las afueras del lugar y sonríe ligeramente; un bombero se le acerca para ofrecerle ayuda y ella, le dice con amabilidad que no es necesario porque logró salir un poco antes de que se llevara a cabo la explosión, quedando ilesa.

Alucard reaparece en la terraza del palacio y trata de adivinar dónde puede estar Integra; generalmente la encuentra porque ella mentalmente lo llama pero en esta ocasión, no puede sentir nada de su persona. Se le ocurre, tomando en cuenta las ventanas destrozadas por la explosión, que pudo caer al agua y no piensa dos veces en lanzarse a buscarla. Le sorprende que no haya salido por su cuenta porque es una excelente nadadora pero posiblemente, perdió en conocimiento. De esa forma se lanza y no tarda en encontrar a su ama que está casi al fondo del río; en efecto, está inconsciente, por lo que la saca de inmediato para evitar que sus pulmones se llenen de agua.

No pasó mucho cuando el vampiro sale volando con Integra en sus brazos, aterriza en la parte del palacio que no está destrozada, quedando muy cerca del famoso _Big Ben_. El vampiro mira un poco a su ama tratando de hacerla despertar, aunque no tardó en lograrlo e Integra, abre lentamente sus ojos.

-Alucard… viniste- musita aunque tose para escupir el agua que tragó. El vampiro solo la escucha en silencio, esperando a que se recupere por completo-…tardaste.

-Lugat me retuvo.

-… ¿Lugat?... entonces él es el culpable de esto, ¿verdad?- pregunta mientras se acomoda un poco su cabello.

-Así es, mató a varios políticos y miembros del Parlamento- y se quita el saco del esmoquin para cubrir a Integra del aire fresco- ¿Cómo llegaste al Támesis? No pensé que querías nadar…

-Estúpido sirviente, la explosión me lanzó al agua y… perdí el conocimiento.

-Ahora entiendo todo, no sentí tu presencia ni… pronunciar mi nombre- y se levanta para ver la cuidad desde esa perspectiva, dándole la espalda a Integra- viste a Juliet, ¿verdad?

-Sí,… pero me hizo sentir mal, hizo que recordara el día en que murió su padre… ya no es la misma chica que conocí hace años- Integra siente que su vampiro se molesta ante ese comentario y trata de decirle algo más- ya sé que nosotros no fuimos quienes lo matamos pero, eso piensa ella. Lo que menos deseo es que me odie,… Alucard hoy me di cuenta que Juliet, está llevando a cabo algo oscuro y… Lugat la está ayudando..

-Será mejor que te preocupes con lo ocurrido hoy, lo mejor será que dejes por un momento el sentimentalismo de viejas amistades y pienses en tu deber.

-… tienes razón, regresemos a casa Alucard, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí- de esa forma, Alucard toma en sus brazos a su ama y ambos, desaparecen en la oscuridad de esa noche que, será un poco larga…

Llega el día siguiente y en la mayoría de los medios, la noticia principal es lo ocurrido en esa noche. La gran mayoría de los políticos consideran esto un mal presagio, pues nunca pensaron que una masacre de ese tipo, se llevara a cabo. Muchos piensan que esto no será la única vez porque apenas, es el inicio de una serie de asesinatos que el gobierno de Inglaterra tendrá que hacer frente.

Al mismo tiempo, la reina se siente sobresaltada porque no se pudo hacer nada la noche anterior. Por esa razón, manda a llamar a Integra porque piensa que si esto no se controla, en vez de ser políticos los que mueran, serán civiles y eso, generaría un peligro mayor. Es el medio día cuando la líder de Hellsing, en compañía de Walter, se presenta ante su majestad.

-Tal parece que no sirvió nada la seguridad de anoche- dice la reina un poco decepcionada. Integra nota ese tono y baja la mirada.

-Era inevitable, su majestad. Todo estaba bien planeado por los provocadores- intenta explicar pero sabe que en el fondo, la reina tiene razón en sentirse mal porque le confió algo importante a ella y, no lo llevó a cabo.

-Mandaré a que se investigue pero como esto también fue a mano de un vampiro, debe averiguarlo Sir Integra, le dejo en sus manos las medidas para resolverlo. Lo único que le pediré será que evite la muerte de más inocentes.

Integra acepta esas condiciones y sale de inmediato del salón donde se encuentra la reina, Walter ya la espera con una gabardina y, la ayuda a colocársela porque está lloviendo. Sin importar eso, la chica se siente un poco preocupada porque dejó que los sentimientos se interpusieran en su deber. Todo lo ocurrido en esa noche le es confuso aun, no por las acciones de Lugat sino, por las de su propia amiga; en sus palabras que sonaron más una advertencia que una simple charla amistosa

Walter en ningún momento, trata de interrumpirla en sus pensamientos pero le preocupa verla tan pensativa. Tiene una vaga idea de lo que la reina le dijo pero prefiere que ella misma le explique todo. Los dos no tardan mucho en llegar a la mansión e Integra, sale casi mecánicamente del auto y se encamina hacia la parte subterránea de la casa. Lo único que quiere, es ver a esa persona que la entiende a la perfección.

La chica está enfrente de la puerta donde en su interior, se encuentra ese vampiro que considera su fiel sirviente; está por abrir la puerta cuando, ésta se abre y escucha la voz varonil de Alucard que la invita a entrar.

-Te estaba esperando- dice Alucard sentado en su silla mientras bebe una copa de sangre.

-La reina desea que nos hagamos cargo de lo que está pasando, enfocándonos en Lugat.

-Entiendo… ah, a ver si ahora mato a ese desgraciado- musita el vampiro sin verla a los ojos. Integra se acerca a él y lo abraza, eso deja un poco extrañado al nosferatu aunque deja la copa en una mesita y besa sus manos- hay algo que te perturba, dilo de una vez.

-No puedo permitir que esto siga pasando…- es lo único que dice para luego alejarse de él- y espero que acabemos con Lugat, ha generado muchos dolores de cabeza últimamente.

-No pienses sólo en él, también en Juliet. Ella ya no es tu amiga- y en su oído en tono seductor le habla- … sino nuestra enemiga.

-…- el silencio es la respuesta de su ama; dándole a entender al sirviente que, esto será más divertido de lo que esperaba. En otras palabras, es la primera vez que siente la duda en su ama, así como la confusión de sus acciones.

Alucard bebe de nuevo de la copa mientras mira a su distraída ama, pues sabe que ella debe de pensar perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer. Él sabe perfectamente que, su ama se ha vuelto más fría desde lo ocurrido con la muerte del padre de Juliet; percibe un poco de culpa por ese hecho y eso, lo pone de malas. Desde lo más profundo de su ser, esta situación lo está alejando de ella… porque lentamente, siente que su ama se está debilitando y eso, significa pensar que Integra, no es la mujer que pensó que era.

Por otro lado, para un vampiro como él es complicado entender el verdadero sentimiento que tiene Integra, pues nunca ha tenido esa clase de relaciones ni siendo humano y mucho menos, como un vampiro. Él piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo el tener amistades pero viendo así a Integra, trata de no verse tan duro y hace el intento de comprender a su ama.

-Los humanos son demasiado complicados.

-… pues sí, y eso nos hace interesantes, Alucard- y sonríe la chica mientras lo ve a los ojos.

-Ya deja de mortificarte tanto por algo así, mejor piensa en cómo se solucionará el problema- la chica le responde para que después, ambos se queden ahí un rato más conversando en lo que esperan lo inevitable.

_Enero 1999_

Con el paso de los meses, todo se hace más complicado. Las muertes de los políticos siguen aterrorizando a todo el gobierno y en especial, a la reina. Hellsing por su cuenta, no ha podido hacer mucho para detener ese acto tan temible. Todo se debe a que Integra está siempre un paso detrás de Lugat, quien es el autor original de todos esos hechos.

La reina no entiende cómo era posible que alguien tan brillante como la líder de Hellsing, no pudiera atrapar al vampiro culpable. Alucard siempre termina por molestarse porque nunca logra lo que desea: matar a Lugat. Siempre que llegan al lugar correcto, pasa algo para que Integra no pueda dar la siguiente orden o bien, la alejan por completo de todo problema.

El problema con esto, es que se está generando un caos dentro de Londres, mucha gente siente temor de salir de sus casas porque no desean ser víctimas de ese mal que rodea a todo el país. No se sabe realmente el por qué está muriendo esa gente pero, se tiene claro que nadie ha podido detenerlo; para Hellsing es casi un insulto porque no pueden detener a un vampiro como Lugat que mata a sus víctimas a una gran velocidad que, es imposible rastrearlo con facilidad.

Esta situación está generando un malestar dentro de Hellsing, los de la Mesa Redonda se sienten ofendidos en no resolver una misión como esa. Integra hace todo lo que está en sus manos pero siempre, las cosas se le escapan o bien, jamás llega al fondo de lo que pasa realmente. Los miembros y sobretodo Sir Island desean una explicación, una razón por la que no se ha podido detener la masacre.

-Esto no puede seguir así, Sir Integra, ¡debemos de tomar medidas extremas! Si sigue esto así, la gente dejará de creer en el gobierno…- dice Sir Island tras lanzarle un periódico a Integra sobre una nueva muerte.

-Sir Island, no haga eso… ya sé que debemos tomar las medidas necesarias pero…debemos tener cuidado y analizar todo.

-¡Hemos analizado todo y no hay solución alguna! Hasta parece que Alucard es un inútil- dice otro de los presentes; Integra opta por mantenerse en silencio.

-O mejor dicho, no está dando todo su potencial, Sir Integra. A veces pienso que no es tan buena líder como se pensaba en un inicio…- cual va siendo la sorpresa de todos que, Alucard aparece en ese momento y coloca la palma de su mano cerca del cuello de ese hombre. El resto de los presentes se levantan de golpe en señal de temor por lo que está por ocurrir.

-Aquí se respeta a mi amo, cuide sus palabras si no desea que su cabeza ruede…- musita en tono amenazador el vampiro. Integra suspira y lo mira.

-Basta Alucard, bueno… como sea, encontraremos la manera de solucionar esto. Al final de cuentas es inevitable que se pierdan vidas; pues estamos frente de algo que es complicado tenerlo bajo control.

Eso no le gustó a nadie e Integra, da por finalizada la reunión. Ninguno de los presentes le hace caso y tratan de reclamarle, por lo que Alucard la aleja de todos ellos y, camina en dirección a la puerta para salir de ahí. Integra y Alucard ya no desean escuchar más, dando por finalizado esa reunión al cerrar la puerta de golpe y, dejando a todos discutiendo sobre lo mejor para la solución a ese problema.

**Fin del capítulo XXVII**

**Nota.**

Las cosas están más intensas, pues Lugat y Julirt están generando dolores de cabeza a Hellsing. Integra por su parte, tiene problemas para resolver esta misión y Alucard, está molesto por su actitud…. Sigan pendientes!

Bueno chicos y chicas, les dejo esta actualización y nos vemos en la semana siguiente. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y hasta la próxima!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	34. Los planes de Juliet

**Capítulo XXVIII: los planes de Juliet**

_En una gran sala de prácticas, se encuentran reunidas un grupo de chicas que visten de blanco. Sus cabezas están cubiertas de un casco con malla, posiblemente como una medida de protección porque todas tienen en sus manos algunas espadas con las que esperan practicar un poco de esgrima._

_El profesor le da indicaciones a cada una de ellas de que hagan parejas y, ensayen algunos movimientos básicos de este deporte tan popular en Gran Bretaña. Todas hacen caso y se acomodan en distintas partes de la sala. En el centro, quedan dos chicas que se miran mutuamente y se quitan sus cascos, las dos sonríen y piensan en hacer algo arriesgado._

_Una de ellas tiene el cabello rubio y largo, así como unos ojos zafiros muy llamativos mientras que su amiga, su cabello es castaño pero está peinado con una coleta alta; sus ojos son como esmeraldas._

_-Hay que intentarlo sin el casco- dice una de ellas._

_-De acuerdo, por mi encantada- y sin pensarlo dos veces, las dos se atacan en ese momento. Tal parece que, se trata de las dos niñas más sobresalientes en esgrima porque sus movimientos son veloces y bien coordinados; tanto es así que, el resto de las chicas se detienen para verlas pelear._

_El profesor se sobresalta al ver que no usan esa protección, sobretodo en la de ojos zafiros, pues ella usa gafas y si no calcula sus movimientos, es posible que se le dañen. Las demás rodean a las chicas que al parecer, ni se han dado cuenta de las espectadoras, pues se muestran contentas con lo que están haciendo al grado que, la pelea es muy pareja._

_Sus movimientos son rápidos, elegantes y con mucha precisión sus estocadas son perfectas y sólo quien cometa un error, una será la ganadora. Todos observan con detenimiento ese duelo amistoso hasta que la de rubio, da un paso y logra arrebatarle la espada a su oponente, dando por finalizada la pelea…_

_-¡Integra es la mejor!- dicen al unísono algunas chicas. La de ojos esmeraldas suspira mientras recoge su arma para luego acercarse a la nueva ganadora._

_-Y de nuevo me ganas, no sé como le haces para lograrlo- dice la chica de cabello castaño._

_-Es que siempre hay un punto ciego donde puedas atacar, pero contigo es difícil… eres muy buena, Juliet- contesta la de ojos zafiros._

_-Gracias pero tú eres la mejor, Integra._

_Al decirse eso, se ríen mientras el profesor se acerca a ellas para decirles que no deben pelear así porque sin la protección necesaria, es posible que se lastimen. A integra no le toma mucha importancia pero sabe que un duelo así, es más divertido porque hay menos obstáculos que eviten un mejor ataque._

_-Integra, después quiero un duelo verdadero- dice Juliet con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-¡Cuando quieras! Será todo un placer- responde Integra para luego retirarse de ahí pues Walter, ya la espera afuera de la sala de armas._

Integra se despierta de golpe, su respiración es un poco agitada y rápidamente mira hacia la ventana, dándose cuenta que la noche está en su mejor momento. Se acomoda un poco su cabello mientras hace un intento de tranquilizarse, no es muy común que ella sueñe con cosas de su pasado pero últimamente, esos recuerdos sobre Juliet y ella, la atormentan en la mayoría de sus sueños.

Todo se debe a lo ocurrido tiempo atrás, ese evento en el que vio a su mejor amiga usar un arma y escucharle decir algunas palabras que no eran más que meras amenazas. Integra no es de las chicas que se perturba por cosas tan pequeñas como una amistad pero tratándose de Juliet, todo cambia porque ella representa: la única amiga que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida.

La chica se toca su cabeza en lo que se levanta para abrir la ventana, pues desea sentir el aire frío que logre tranquilizarla un poco. No se da cuenta que alguien la observa al fondo de la habitación, pues toma un puro y lo enciende, evitando por completo ver a su visitante nocturno que simplemente, la mira con mucha seriedad.

-Leo tus pensamientos y siento que no trato con la Integra de siempre- responde con total frialdad. La chica se voltea y mira a Alucard.

-¿Debo pedirte una disculpa?- responde con molestia- deja de ver en mis sueños, mi mente… quiero estar sola.

-No puedo creer que esto te tenga tan… mal- musita el vampiro en lo que se acerca a ella lentamente- es increíble que una humana como esa, te ponga en esta situación. Si ella te amenazó y hace algo que no debe ser, te obligarán a matarla.

-Es posible…- y toma una bocanada de humo- yo no quiero hacerle nada.

-¿Y si te lo piden? ¿Qué harías Integra? prefieres dejarla libre o… ¿la matarías? Si haces eso, yo quiero estar presente.

-¡Cállate estúpido vampiro!- alza la voz la chica mientras lo mira con enojo- no estoy de humor para tus retos psicológicos. La verdad, quiero que me dejes sola; suficiente tengo con los de la Mesa Redonda que a cada rato me reclaman por no cumplir esa misión y,… ahora tú me sales con tus retas.

-Debes aprender a vivir con la tensión recorriendo tus venas…

-¡No! Y vete ya Alucard, no te quiero ver hasta que sea necesario…- y aprieta sus puños con fuerza, dejando a un vampiro extrañado- ni te me aparezcas, ¿te quedó claro? ¡No quiero saber nada de ti!

Alucard se queda en completo silencio al escuchar esas palabras en su ama. En todo el tiempo que la lleva tratando, jamás imaginó que Integra le pidiera que no se acercara a ella. Lo más cercano, es el momento en el que ella descubrió que era Drácula y por un instante pensó en sellarlo; en esta ocasión, es distinto… a Alucard le molesta demasiado la actitud que está tomando su ama con respecto a Juliet; es como si no fuera ella, como si se tratara de una mujer que tiene dudas y está confundida.

El vampiro se siente ofendido ante esto, le ha aguantado todo pero la situación en la que viven ahora, es demasiado para él. De esta manera, Alucard se da la media vuelta y desaparece del lugar; Integra por su parte, fija su vista en la zona donde estuvo su sirviente y termina por apagar el puro para acostarse de nuevo pero siente un nudo en su garganta, al darse cuenta que debió cuidar sus palabras. Le cuesta trabajo pero al final, logra conciliar el sueño aunque por primera vez, ya no volvió a sentir la presencia de su sirviente que cuide de su descanso…

Llega un nuevo día, las nubes cubren por completo a la ciudad e Integra, mira a la nada en lo que espera que su mayordomo, le sirva el desayuno. El ángel de la muerte nota que su niña no está del todo bien, piensa que es necesario preguntarle pero concluye que lo mejor será esperar a que la chica le hable de lo que pasa. Lo único que se le hace extraño, es que Integra no dice nada y Alucard, no aparece en algún momento porque en todas las mañanas, el vampiro la molesta a modo de saludo matutino.

Momentos después, Integra había terminado su desayuno y silenciosamente, se levanta de su asiento para dirigirse a su oficina, pues tiene que revisar algunos informes. Walter suspira ante esa acción y se dedica a lavar los platos para después recibir a los miembros de la Mesa Redonda. Por otro lado, Alucard se encuentra sentado sobre su ataúd y mira hacia la puerta. Dentro de su mente pasan esas palabras que le escuchó a su ama y lo ponen de malas, tanto es así que trata de tomar la botella y no duda en hacerla pedazos con sus manos. Él piensa que lo mejor será dejar que Integra haga lo que crea necesario, y si ella le pide su ayuda, obedecerá pero nada más.

-Actuando así, se está comportando como una humana cualquiera- dice para sí mismo- que haga lo que quiera, yo prefiero observar lo que pase ahora. No soporto ver a mi amo así- y mira la sangre que se encuentra en su mano, la acerca a sus labios y lo lame para saborear ese deleite que lo calma un poco.

El ambiente es tenso, ya no solo por el comportamiento de Integra sino, por las opiniones que tiene la Mesa Redonda con respecto a lo que pasa. Ellos siguen sin entender el por qué, nadie ha podido detener a ese Lugat, aunque no saben si Juliet está realmente involucrada en todo lo que pasa. Integra solo trata de buscar una solución adecuada para la situación, por lo que no se presenta a la reunión con esos señores y se encierra a seguir leyendo los informes y algunos datos.

Lo más curioso de todo eso, ella no ha tenido contacto alguno con Juliet. Sabe de su persona porque aparece en el momento que Lugat, se hace cargo de sus víctimas pero nada más. No comprende del todo, la posición en la que está involucrada pero le preocupa que la amenaza que escuchó en ese evento, sea verdadera.

Integra se levanta de su silla y camina alrededor de su oficina. El silencio invade el lugar y solo se escuchan los pasos de una chica que está perturbada, ella sigue dando pasos rápidos hasta que se escucha el sonido del teléfono. Ese sonido sobresalta a la líder de Hellsing, quien se acerca a él con rapidez y es la primera en articular alguna palabra.

-Organización Hellsing, ¿En que puedo servirle?- y sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa al reconocer una voz tan familiar para ella.

-_Integra es todo un placer escucharte…_

-Juliet…- es lo único que articulan sus labios.

-_¿Tan sorpresiva es mi llamada?_- pregunta la chica con gran curiosidad. Integra se acomoda sus gafas a modo de calmante para no perder la compostura- _solo te hablo porque deseo tener una charla en persona contigo. Tú sabes, recordar viejos tiempos… creo que lo necesitamos porque las cosas han estado un poco tensas últimamente… ¿qué te parece?_

-¿Por qué el cambio? La última vez que nos vimos me amenazaste con un arma- responde con seriedad. Juliet al escuchar esas palabras sonríe y mira por el rabillo de su ojo a Lugat, quien se muestra interesado en esa conversación.

-_Ah, eso… sólo lo hice para protegerte amiga pero... no te lo tomes tan en serio_- y se detiene unos segundos para pensar en lo que dirá a continuación- _ quiero verte mañana a las siete con veinte, en la entrada del Museo Británico. Eso sí, te pido de favor que vayas sola… no deseo toparme con tu amigo Alucard_.

-Juliet, sólo deseo preguntarte algo…- comenta de pronto la líder de Hellsing- ¿por qué haces todo esto?

-_Integra amiga, no seas impaciente y eso te lo diré cuando nos veamos, ¿si?_

-… de acuerdo, te veo mañana entonces- al decir eso, Juliet termina la llamada e Integra, mantiene unos segundos el aparato cerca de su oído para que después, lo deje en su lugar. Esta acción le hace soltar un suspiro mientras busca la forma de analizar cada palabra de Juliet, dándose a entender que algo raro está pasando y, no puede bajar la guardia.

Integra se deja caer en su silla, mira hacia la pared buscando una solución a todo eso. Por un breve momento piensa que aparecerá Alucard pero… cual va siendo su sorpresa que no es así; de seguro que todavía sigue molesto con ella y, tiene toda la razón, no debió decirle esas cosas y ahora, debe pagar las consecuencias. Por otro lado, esto la hace sentir más tranquila porque no tiene que lidiar con él, así como escuchar sus reclamos o retas.

En ese mismo instante, entra Walter a preguntarle la razón por la que no se presentó a la reunión y su niña, sólo le responde que no era tan necesaria su presencia. El mayordomo la mira con algo de preocupación en sus ojos y después, le da una carpeta donde contienen otros nuevos informes para que ella los revise, así como analice lo dicho en esa reunión.

-Señorita Integra, los señores también me dijeron que mañana temprano debe verse con su majestad; al parecer, le dirá lo que se tiene que hacer al respecto con todas estas muertes.

-Comprendo, iré mañana. Por cierto Walter, en la tarde me ausentaré un rato…

-Está bien, ¿y Alucard?

-No lo necesito por ahora. Ya lo llamaré en su momento.

Tras decir eso, Walter decide salir de la habitación pero piensa que su niña está guardando un secreto que ni Alucard sabe o no se quiere enterar; solo desea que no se trate de algo que ponga su vida en peligro. Integra observa el momento en el que su mayordomo se va y cierra su puño para golpear el escritorio, pues todo de cierta forma tiende a complicarse a casa minuto que pasa.

-Quiero arreglar esto personalmente…- es lo último que dice para retirarse de ese lugar.

El resto del día transcurre con tranquilidad pero Alucard, en algunas ocasiones decide vigilar a su ama. Desde el fondo de su ser, se encuentra molesto y ofendido por lo que le dijo pero, posee un presentimiento que lo obliga a estar al pendiente de esa chica, aunque le gustaría no tener que saber lo que su ama está por hacer.

A pesar de todo, Alucard hace todo lo necesario por entender a su ama pero le es tan complicado como acompañarla al centro comercial. Para él, lo que está haciendo Juliet es una completa traición a la confianza de Integra. En este caso, es su ama quien está actuando de forma débil y no se ha dado cuenta (o no quiere reconocer) que nada, es igual a los años anteriores. Alucard se dice así mismo que en esta ocasión, si su ama no se lo ordena, no la ayudará.

Llega la noche e Integra decide descansar temprano, por lo que Walter aprovecha para hablar a solas con Alucard, quien se encuentra mirando el cielo oscuro desde el techo de la mansión. El mayordomo llega hasta a él, y lo sorprende con su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no reconoces que estás preocupado por Integra?

-Ella no me necesita, no puedo hacer nada.

-Integra está molesta consigo misma porque no ha podido arreglar las cosas, pues nada ha salido como ella planea… eso es un golpe duro para su orgullo. Además, un ser como tú no puede entender los sentimientos de amistad que tienen los humanos entre si.

-Lo reconozco, para mi… esas emociones son una pérdida de tiempo. Yo no confío en nadie, salvo en mi amo. Detesto ver a Integra así, que haga lo que quiera sin mi ayuda.

-Ah, de verdad que eres extraño- y se acerca al vampiro, quien lo mira con cautela- tu mejor que nadie sabe que Integra, nunca tuvo amigos por la vida que eligió. Juliet siempre ha sido la única persona con la que ha podido entenderse bien… y lo que le hizo hace poco, es normal que la deje perturbada.

-¡Ya basta Walter! Harás que me moleste y te parta la cara.

-Yo sólo digo lo que pienso y mañana por la tarde, saldrá… será mejor que la sigas. Se a la perfección que a ella le pasa algo, tú destruirías el mundo con tal de verla a salvo. Eres el vampiro más insensible que hay en este mundo pero tu amo, es tu universo… no serás su amigo pero eres el ser en el que más confía.

-… me es complicado entender esas absurdas emociones humanas, me decepciona que Integra las posea.

-Alucard, Integra es humana. Ella solo se preocupa por aquellas personas que le son cercanas; se pone triste cuando uno de sus soldados muere en batalla. Ya no llora como cuando era una niña pero se le nota en sus ojos, la tristeza que sufre cuando hay una baja… no lo soportaría si nos pasa algo a mi o a ti. Es una dama dura pero con lo que más le importa, demuestra su verdadero ser.

-Vaya que pareces su segundo padre.

-Pues literalmente lo soy, aunque sé que Sir Arthur una vez, te dijo que la cuidaras…

-Y ha sido así en este tiempo, pero terminaré de protegerla cuando decidas traicionar a Hellsing- al decir eso, Walter lo mira a los ojos y luego al cielo.

-No sé cuando pase eso pero,… será lo más doloroso para mí- y lentamente se aleja de él- por lo tanto, no dejes que le pase algo.

Tras decir eso, él se va y el nosferatu se quita las gafas en lo que decide qué hacer al respecto. A lo mejor tendrá que "vigilar" a su ama porque en realidad, él quiere saber hasta dónde es capaz Integra de hacer para cumplir con su deber; eso incluye en un final sobre Juliet y de paso, con Lugat.

Llega el nuevo día, Integra despierta a muy buena hora porque tiene una reunión con su majestad y, no sería muy bien visto si ella llega tarde. Se viste con su traje cotidiano y por alguna extraña razón, no le pide ayuda a Walter para que le acomode el moño de su listón rojo, así como le coloque la cruz de plata. No tarda mucho en salir y llega a la hora acordada, de manera que los guardias la llevan hasta la sala donde se encuentra la reina.

La anciana mujer observa la llegada de su invitada, le extraña verla a solas porque en la mayoría de las ocasiones, Alucard se encuentra con ella. Evita que esa reacción sea tan notoria en su persona y hace un ademán para que se acerque, Integra asiente y hace lo que le pide ella. La joven hace la adecuada reverencia, bajando un poco la mirada.

-Sir Integra, no es propio de usted que baje la mirada ante mi persona. Lo único que deseo hablar con usted, es lo referente a la misión que ha tratado en los últimos meses. He observado que no hay algún avance notorio…

-Eso se debe a que el enemigo, siempre está un paso más que nosotros- responde con seguridad. Su majestad suspira un poco y mira al techo para después verla a ella.

-Lo malo de todo esto es que los medios, están sospechando que tiene que ver con la corona inglesa. Sólo quiero pedirle que arregle esto como sea; no importa el método pero… debe acabar ya con ese vampiro y quien lo controla.

-Entiendo.

-De los informes que me han enviado la Mesa Redonda, me doy cuenta que el humano implicado es… parecido a ti. Esto lo digo en el sentido que tiene una relación muy cercana al vampiro, como si hubiese un trato de por medio…

-Algo así concluyeron ellos; si lo que desea es que acabe con ellos, lo haré gustosa- al decir eso, Integra hace una reverencia a manera de dar a entender que, cumplirá la petición de su reina, muy al estilo de los caballeros de la edad Media.

-Muchas gracias Sir Integra, sólo espero que este peso que lleva en su espalda, no la afecte por completo.

-Desde hace un tiempo decidí que éste, sería mi destino su majestad.

Entre las dos, hay un breve silencio que se interrumpe cuando los guardias abren la puerta para que salga la líder de Hellsing de ese lugar. La reina la mira por última vez mientras piensa si ella, podrá llevar a cabo esa tediosa tarea, pues sabe a la perfección, la persona que está implicada con Lugat. Por otro lado, en el fondo admira a esa chica que está dando todo por cumplir con el deber de su organización.

Walter observa a su ama salir del castillo y, sin decir palabra alguna, ella sube al automóvil y solo le dice que la lleve de regreso a la mansión. El mayordomo la mira por el espejo retrovisor esperando alguna palabra de su parte pero no logra nada; tal parece que los pensamientos la absorben por completo, tanto es así que se sobresalta cuando el ángel de la muerte le abre la puerta para que salga. Integra le agradece y de inmediato, entra a la mansión.

-Walter, prepara la motocicleta. Deseo salir a que me de el aire fresco- es lo último que dice para subir a su habitación. Dentro de ella se cambia de ropas y opta por unos pantalones negros, una chamarra de cuero del mismo color y, unas botas largas que hacen juego con esa vestimenta tan poco como común en ella. Al mismo tiempo, saca de un cajón unos guantes negros porque la temperatura es un poco baja.

Alucard la observa desde el techo, sin hacer algún movimiento o sonido alguno porque ella le había ordenado que no se acercara a menos que sea necesario. El vampiro se siente un poco torpe ante la acción que lleva a cabo en este instante aunque, algo le dice que es necesario… ya no por pasar un rato agradable al admirar las debilidades humanas sino, un presentimiento negativo.

Integra se acerca a donde está la cochera y observa los autos que hay ahí, al fondo se encuentra Walter quien ya le tiene lista la motocicleta. Él le sonríe y ella, corresponde con el mismo gesto; al mismo tiempo, el señor le da un casco negro que la chica se coloca en el momento. De esa forma, se presenta un extraño silencio que no tarda en romperlo la líder de Hellsing.

-No sé a que hora regrese, estaré bien- tras decir eso, enciende la moto y a gran velocidad, se aleja de la mansión, dejando a un Walter completamente preocupado por su actitud. En ese momento aparece Alucard que mira al mayordomo y luego el punto donde desapareció su ama.

-Ya no sé que está pasando, solo puedo decir que esto no huele nada bien- responde el vampiro mientras cruza sus brazos. Walter asiente para darle la espalda.

-Si vas a ir tras ella, hazlo de una buena maldita vez. Reconoce que te preocupa, evita que ese tonto orgullo tuyo, te ciegue…- luego de decir eso, se va de ese lugar y el nosferatu, suspira un poco.

-Integra, Integra… si no es porque me fascinas, me quedaría aquí pero, si alguien te quisiera quitar la vida… YO debo ser ese afortunado- y desaparece del lugar.

La chica de rubio maneja a toda velocidad, a simple vista, nadie la reconoce como una dama de la aristocracia inglesa; eso, le da la libertad de andar por cualquier punto de la ciudad sin que la reconozcan. Ella opta por usar ese vehículo cuando quiere pensar un poco; eso sí, evitando por todos los medios la presencia de Alucard. La motocicleta de color rojo, la maneja con gran habilidad, como si se tratara de una extensión de ella misma; algunos la miran con asombro por la forma en la que maneja.

Sus pensamientos están completamente concentrados en esa reunión que tendrá con Juliet. Trata de verlo desde todas las perspectivas posibles y, piensa que debió llevar a alguien más por seguridad pero… recuerda que quiere arreglar esto personalmente. No tarda mucho en llegar al Museo Británico, el cual se va iluminando mientras el cielo se oscurece. Es una vista muy agradable e Integra, acomoda la motocicleta en un lugar adecuado para después, quitarse el casco y caminar hacia la entrada del lugar.

Integra nota que hay muy poca gente, posiblemente se deba a que en estos días, la temperatura a sido muy baja o bien, no es una buena temporada para visitar a tan interesante museo. Revisa su reloj de pulsera y nota que está a tiempo de la hora acordada. Se acomoda sus gafas y camina hacia el punto de reunión: cual va siendo su sorpresa que ahí, se encuentra Juliet. Ella viste de forma más formal y tiene puesto un hermoso abrigo de pieles color beige.

-Llegas a tiempo, Integra- saluda la chica mientras abraza a la chica. Integra al inicio, no sabe como corresponder pero termina por abrazarla. Ambas se quedan así unos segundos hasta que la chica de ojos zafiros se separa y la mira a los ojos.

-¿De qué deseas hablar?

-De muchas cosas pero aquí no es el lugar adecuado- responde Juliet con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios- vayamos a donde solía vivir con mi padre ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo, entonces sube a la motocicleta o,… ¿no te agradan?

-Ya sabes que las detesto pero no queda de otra.

Tras decir eso, ambas chicas se acercan a la motocicleta y suben a ella para luego irse a toda velocidad de ahí. En ese momento, la noche ha caído por completo y se presenta un fantástico paisaje londinense. Hay un poco de nieve por los alrededores y las luces de la cuidad, en todo su esplendor. Las dos chicas se deleitan con ese momento mientras pasan con gran rapidez los automóviles para salir a carretera. Ninguna de las dos dice algo hasta que se topan con una casa abandonada, la cual se encuentra en total oscuridad.

-Pensé que vivías aquí- musita Integra al apagar el vehículo.

-Ya no, prefiero vivir en un cómodo apartamento- responde la chica al bajar. Las dos observan ese inmueble totalmente descuidado y con indicios de estar ruinas.

Juliet se acerca a la puerta y la abre, invita a su amiga a pasar; cual va siendo la sorpresa para Integra que, todo está rodeado de velas. Voltea a ver a su amiga y ella, solo sonríe para después cerrar la puerta. Integra no entiende muy bien lo que está pasando pero algo le dice que, las cosas no están saliendo como ella espera.

-Integra, no sabes el gusto que me da verte- comenta la chica mientras se sienta en una silla- me siento un poco mal por todo lo que te he hecho pasar…

-¿Qué quieres realmente, Juliet?

-Y sigues siendo tan curiosa como cuando éramos niñas, claro que quiero algo…- y sin pensarlo dos veces, saca un revólver de sus manos para apuntarla a la dirección que le daría en el corazón- debo confesarte que no perdonaré lo que me hiciste pasar hace un tiempo. Me quitaste a mi padre, arruinaste mi vida…

-Juliet,… espera… quiero… explicarte algo- trata de hablar la chica y se aleja un poco pero se topa con Lugat, quien la detiene.

-No escaparás, es mejor que la escuches- al decir eso, el vampiro golpea en el estómago a la líder de Hellsing, quien cae sentada y casi sin aire. Su respiración se hace entrecortada, así como su visión un poco borrosa.

-Bas… bastardo…- dice adolorida aunque trata de levantarse; Juliet se acerca a ella y coloca su arma en la cabeza de la chica, quien se queda helada ante tal acción.

-Lo único que deseo es tu perdición, Integra. He esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo; si no fuera por Lugat, no estaría aquí.

Cuando escucha eso, Integra se paraliza por completo. No puede creer esas palabras, el darse cuenta que su mejor amiga, está de lado de ese desagradable vampiro. Al parecer, ellos han creado una unión que los hace muy cercanos, muy parecido a lo que tiene ella y Alucard. La líder de Hellsing siente un vuelco dentro de su interior, así como una gran furia desde sus entrañas porque nunca se dio cuenta que ambos seres, siempre estuvieron trabajando juntos.

-Integra- dice de pronto Lugat- ¿qué se siente darse cuenta que en la única humana normal en la que confiabas, terminó por darte un golpe por la espalda? Debo decirte que ella no es la humana que conoces; esta mujer que ves aquí,… es la verdadera Juliet.

-La verdad que a veces, los sentimientos te ciegan- y patea a la chica de rubio que no puede moverse aún, ésta la mira con una gran desilusión en sus ojos que, en el fondo desea llorar- si te he generado problemas, ha sido porque quería que te dieras cuenta que las cosas entre nosotras, son distintas. Ya no somos las amigas de antes y eso, jamás pasará de nuevo… mi deber ahora es vengarme por lo que hiciste.

-¡Yo no mate a tu padre!- grita pero recibe un golpe por parte de Juliet.

-Y como toda aristócrata, eres mentirosa…- responde Juliet con una mirada gélida- ¿Sabes algo Integra? creo que es momento que pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa. Además de vengarme por lo que hiciste con mi padre; quiero que te des cuenta que siempre, me he sentido menos contigo. Al inicio no me quería dar cuenta pero en plena adolescencia, reconocí que no todo era amistad sino una parte, era rencor.

Integra hace un intento por levantarse de nuevo; por primera vez se muestra triste por todo lo que está escuchando. Trata de sacar el arma de sus ropas pero Lugat se la quita de inmediato y la lanza hacia la pared, de forma que queda adolorida y solo logra sentarse. Juliet ríe ante ese hecho y se acerca a Lugat para abrazarlo del cuello.

-Lugat ha sido un buen confidente todos estos años, quién diría que mi antiguo secuestrador sería el ser que mejor me entienda, ¿verdad Lugat?- y muerde ligeramente el cuello del vampiro que observa de forma burlona al amo de Alucard.

-… no, esto… esto no es real- la mirada de Integra es inexpresiva. Una vez más, Juliet amenaza con su arma a quien fue su amiga.

-Te contaré mi historia, Integra y después… te mataré para que Lugat haga de ti lo que quiera.

-Ah, y lo disfrutaré demasiado mi hermosa Juliet- comenta el vampiro mientras lame sus labios - una de las cosas que más he deseado ha sido el beber la sangre de esta virgen; lo más deleitante sería hacerlo enfrente de ese conde. Lo primero que haría sería jugar un poco, y después matarte lenta y dolorosamente para excitarme con cada grito o palabras de auxilio que salgan de tu garganta…

-…- Integra solo los mira, pensando que esto, ha llegado demasiado lejos; así como siente que un nuevo sentimiento en su interior, está creciendo.

-Bien Integra, a ver que piensas de mí después de saber algunas cosas que jamás, creerías de mí- son las últimas palabras de Juliet.

Y así, inicia una historia.

**Fin del capítulo XXVIII**

**Nota**

Hola a todos!, una vez más Bunny Saito está presente con un nuevo capítulo y, ¿qué les pareció? Integra se ha dado cuenta finalmente la verdadera personalidad de Juliet, lo malo de todo es que por esta ocasión (y única), ella no supo cómo responder a esto. En fin, quiero anunciarles que estamos en la parte final de esta laarga historia. Ya sólo faltan 3 capítulos y se conocerá el desenlace de todo esto.

Por cierto, a todos quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios, algunos tuve la oportunidad de responderlos y bueno, es momento de despedirse y esperar hasta la semana que viene para el nuevo capítulo en el que conoceremos, las palabras de Juliet y su historia.

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	35. Mi historia

**Capítulo XXIX: Mi historia**

La sala de esa casa abandonada está llena de tensión, dos chicas se miran mientras que una de ellas, sostiene una pistola con la que apunta a la otra, amenazándola de una muerte segura. Juliet sonríe un poco ante estos hechos, de tal forma que Integra permanece en total silencio. Otro presente en ese momento tan turbio es Lugat, quien se deleita porque una de las cosas que más anhela, es la sangre de esa humana que Alucard considera como suya… y eso, hace preguntarse sobre la presencia del conde, quien en ningún momento está optando por ayudar a su ama.

Tal parece que eso Integra lo entiende por completo porque no hace mención de su nombre: posiblemente piensa que al hacerlo, no recibirá respuesta alguna por la orden que le dio con anterioridad. De esta forma, hay un silencio en todo el lugar… ninguno dice palabra alguna hasta que, los ojos de Lugat se muestran exaltados y sus labios forman una amplia sonrisa que demuestra que, algo interesante está por pasar, por lo que desaparece en ese mismo momento dejando a las presentes completamente solas.

Juliet sonríe e Integra, espera a escuchar ese relato que la tiene completamente consternada…

_Creo que las dos recordamos el día que nos conocimos, esa ocasión en la que murió tu mamá y te perdiste en el cementerio. Me llamó la atención ver una silueta correr por las lápidas, de tal forma que decidí correr hasta el punto en el que te encontrabas sentada y casi llorando; eras una pequeña con temor y pensé que era adecuado regalarte una flor que le llevé a mi mama…_

_Integra, tu nombre se me hizo muy bonito pero a mi padre le llamó la atención. No pensé que él conociera tu apellido, por lo que decidió llevarnos hasta donde estaba tu padre y el mayordomo; ambos se mostraron muy preocupados por ti pero tú, te veías más tranquila al tenerlos cerca de ti de nuevo._

_Ese es mi recuerdo más grato, pues conocí a una hermosa amiga. Yo pensé que no te vería de nuevo pero una ocasión, tu padre organizó una reunión con ciertas personalidades y mi padre fue invitado; lógicamente el me llevó porque no tengo hermanos o hermanas y mucho menos, una segunda madre._

_La primera vez que entré a tu mansión, me quedé impresionada porque es un lugar muy peculiar, sobrio pero con una pequeña chispa que eras tú, que hacía del ambiente uno más agradable. Ah, esa fue la segunda ves que nos vimos, yo te abracé y correspondiste a ese gesto con una bonita sonrisa;… si, a esa edad, todavía conservabas tu bella sonrisa, parecida a la de tu mama, pues una ocasión vi una foto de ella y bueno, en eso te pareces aunque heredaste más cosas de tu padre._

_Y de esta forma, nuestra amistad dio inicio. A nuestros padres les agradaba la idea que ambas estuviéramos juntas, sin importar que yo soy un año mayo que tú aunque en algunos aspectos, tu comportamiento eran de una niña más grande…_

_Siempre me llamó la atención tu estilo de vida, eras como una pequeña princesa que su padre pasaba poco tiempo contigo. Recuerdo la vez que te vi llorar cuando supiste que él tenía que salir de viaje y deseabas que pasara tu cumpleaños a tu lado… ¿y qué pasó? El mayordomo Walter me invitó a tu pequeña fiesta, una de té. Él nos mostró un baúl lleno de ropa antigua y te pusiste aquellas prendas de hombre que te hacían ver muy graciosa y yo, esas de una dama de alta sociedad… que recuerdos…_

_Tal parece que ambas decidimos pasar la mayor parte del tiempo, al grado de que nos metieran a las mismas clases de esgrima y ahí… comienza algo que nos hace distintas. En muchas cosas coincidíamos pero tú, siempre trataste de sobresalir en todo lo que hacías. En ese deporte demostraste en poco tiempo que eras la mejor._

_Aún recuerdo que a pesar de que yo tenía más tiempo entrenando, tú me ganaste cuando tenías meses en conocer por completo la esgrima. Todos los presentes y en especial nuestro entrenador, se sorprendieron de la agilidad que tuviste para quitarme el arma; tu sonrisa todavía era pura._

_Y es aquí cuando comienza un pequeño sentimiento oscuro; yo era la mejor en esgrima y mi pequeña amiga, me superó con gran rapidez… siempre traté de dar mi mayor esfuerzo pero tú, con gran facilidad me superabas. El uso de la espalda forma parte de ti porque se te hacía muy sencillo; tanto así que, te atreviste a usar una espada para varones y casi logras herirme. No me hiciste nada pero mi pequeño orgullo, es el que se vio disuelto…_

_A mi amiga al final de cuentas, la estaban preparando para ser una líder, en poco tiempo tendría que heredar esa organización de nombre Hellsing. De acuerdo a los comentarios de los aristócratas más cercanos a la reina, decían que es la institución que maneja los asuntos oscuros que tienen que ver con seres fantásticos como vampiros, demonios o cualquier otro ser sobrenatural que ponga en peligro la vida de los ingleses._

_No lo niego, no podía creer que ese era el futuro de esa pequeña que conocí en un funeral hace muchos años. Al mismo tiempo sentí algo de pena cuando te llamé una ocasión y, me dijiste que no podías jugar porque tu padre te pidió que leyeras libros para conocer del tema. Mi padre en ese tiempo era un trabajador del gobierno con muchos contactos pero que un día, llegó a la casa diciendo que le aseguraban un puesto dentro del Parlamento…_

_Y al final de cuentas, lo obtuvo pero en ese momento, él ya había contraído nupcias con una mujer que trató de ser mi mamá pero que nunca, la superó. Es memorable el día que te vi en esa boda sencilla y jugamos juntas a las escondidas; decidiste invitarme a tu casa para pasar algunos días juntas y eso, fue muy grato aunque tuve que aguantarme algunas horas porque tú, tenías entrenamiento._

_No me gustaba tener que quedarme en la biblioteca mientras mi mejor amiga se prepara para ser una líder; en el fondo, yo también tenía la necesidad de sobresalir en algo, porque el verte estudiar y prepararte, me hacía sentir menos. Gracias a eso, yo también hice un intento en sobresalir pero la gran mayoría de las veces, me opacabas._

_Gracias al nuevo puesto de nuestro padre, nuestra amistad se vio interrumpida. Un día mi padre me mandó de viaje junto con mi madrastra, de tal forma que siempre nos decía que debemos de estar de un lado a otro y… me dolió salirme de la escuela y dejarte sola. Integra, te pusiste triste cuando me dijiste adiós, quien diría que esa… sería la última vez que vería tu rostro tan sincero pero que lentamente, te estaba envolviendo una personalidad que sería única para años posteriores._

_Yo me enteré de la muerte de tu padre cuando me encontraba fuera de Londres, me sentí tan mal y traté de llamarte pero las líneas estaban muertas. Por un breve instante pensé que te pasó algo porque se supo en los medios que, varios miembros de la Mesa Redonda, murieron por razones poco conocidas._

_Lo que no sabía era que, pronto tendría que regresar a mi país y nuestros caminos de nuevo se cruzarían; y así fue, llegué a Londres con mi madrastra y, nos perseguían unos seres que me deseaban. Ella trató de protegerme y murió en el intento. Ese fue el primer día que conocí a Lugat, ah… le tenía miedo y solo deseaba ser salvada._

_Esos días secuestrada fueron los peores para mí, pues algunos seres trataron de violarme pero Lugat, les ordenaba que no me hicieran nada. No niego que se portó como un caballero pero me miraba de una forma distinta a la que los seres humanos, observan a otros de su misma especie; fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que él, no era un humano sino un vampiro… como tu Alucard. Por muchos momentos pensé que terminaría muerta, temía por mi padre pero ahí, llega Integra._

_Mi gran amiga Integra era la encargada de salvarme de ese vampiro. Cuando la vi de nuevo, me dio mucho gusto verla bien, aunque me sorprendió su cambio de personalidad… era como si perdiera un brillo en sus ojos, posiblemente y se deba a la muerte de su padre. En el fondo, me sentía un poco mal, pues ella me salvó y yo, me sentía una inútil a su lado._

_Te vi más fuerte esa ocasión, Integra. También me sorprendió la valentía que adquiriste y más, porque tenías a tu lado, a ese otro vampiro de nombre Alucard. No sé como lo soportas… tú misma me dijiste que odiabas a esos seres pero por alguna extraña razón, les vi a los dos, un futuro prometedor._

_Lo más curioso de todo, es que yo nunca fui del agrado de él, siempre esos ojos rojizos me miraban con sospecha. Eso evitó que varias ocasiones fuera a tu casa. Detestaba ver a ese ser pero anhelaba verte a ti, mi buena amiga. Lo peor de todo, a veces sentía que ese vampiro solo te quería para él y, no iba a permitir a otros seres que no estaban a tu altura, se acercaran a ti._

_Y de esa forma, comencé a observar tu crecimiento. Lentamente cambiabas y te hacías más fuerte, Alucard se mostraba muy influyente en ti aunque tú misma, lo negabas. Lo malo de todo es que yo me convertí en la víctima de todo, en más de una ocasión me tuviste que salvar y eso, era incómodo para mi ¿por qué? Porque nunca tuve oportunidad de hacer lo opuesto; y de a poco, me alejaba de ti._

_Gracias a mi vida de ser secuestrada o morir en el intento por Lugat, tenía que irme seguido del país. No sé, mí padre siempre me miraba con temor para luego abrazarme, temiendo que me pase algo pero la verdad, yo sentía que algo me ocultaba. Lugat siempre me buscaba y solía decir que mi padre debe de pagar algunos favores… eso jamás lo entendí, yo quería que lo explicaras pero tus deberes, te estaban consumiendo._

_Fueron en esos momentos en los que yo deseaba ser alguien no ser salvada siempre por mi amiga pero jamás se cumplía tan extraño deseo. De esta forma llegó la primera vez que sentía un sentimiento oscuro mucho más fuerte por ti… ¿cuándo fue? Ese baile. La ocasión en la que te vi bailando por primera vez con Alucard._

_Te veías hermosa y feliz. Ambos bailaban a la perfección sin importar las miradas de los invitados. Comencé a sentir la envidia, de ver que todo te estaba saliendo a la perfección mientras que mi vida, se estaba transformando en un calvario: salir del país, esconderse… no saber de ti salvo esas cartas, las cuales cuentas anécdotas tuyas o tus avances con Alucard._

_Esa noche me dije que haría lo que sea para estar a tu altura o mejor aun, superarte en algo pero cual va siendo mi sorpresa que, me encuentro a un joven muy guapo; el cual estaba herido y lo llevé a casa. Horas después me enteré que era Lugat; temí de verlo, sentí que mi vida terminó aunque nunca fue así; él solo me decía que decidió nunca hacerme nada._

_Quiero reconocer que nunca pensé que mi secuestrador, se viera interesado en mi persona. Al inicio le tenía miedo porque pensaba que el cualquier momento, cambiaría de opinión y me mataría pero nunca pasó nada. Todo lo contrario, comenzamos a tener pláticas sin sentido para conocernos un poco; fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que no era tan malo como tú y Alucard, lo ven._

_Sus palabras eran muy atrayentes y parecía que me comprendía. Sorprendentemente, él me decía palabras de consuelo cuando te veía en algún medio o bien, se sabía alguna de tus hazañas. Confieso que eso me atrajo de él y al parecer, yo le hacía atractiva porque me trataba muy bien. Yo sé que eso es imposible porque el no es un ser bueno pero conmigo, simplemente me trataba bien._

_Lo más raro de todo era que a mi no me hacía nada pero tenia una extraña obsesión contigo; eso me ponía celosa, sobretodo cuando me comentaba lo que sería capaz de hacer contigo, solo por molestar a Alucard que al parecer, se conocían en el pasado. Como sea, no sé como fue que de pronto, surgió la idea de jugarte una mala pasada… ambos sabíamos que tú y Alucard, no tenían una simple relación laboral, por lo que él pensó esa noche en la que te enteraste lo que era realmente ese vampiro de rojo._

_-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que mi deber es acabar con Alucard- me dijo Lugat una vez- pero creo que lo mejor será matar dos pájaros de un tiro._

_-¿Qué le harás a Integra?- le pregunté con seriedad._

_-Acabarla…aunque si tengo suerte, beberé su sangre virgen._

_-Mejor bebe la mía, también soy virgen ¿o que? ¿Estás loco por ella?- ni yo misma creía mis palabras. Lugat solo me abrazó y me dijo que haría lo que sea para no verme así y yo simplemente le contesté-… te doy algo de mi sangre y haz lo que quieras con Integra y Alucard._

_¡Bien! Yo así lo pensé. Al inicio me sentí confundida pero Lugat, me hizo pensar que yo realmente, deseaba hacerte daño. Mi gran amiga era perfecta y eso, me pone de malas, que mejor era que demostrar que sin importar lo seria que puede ser,… es solo una niña consentida. Lo siento Integra, pero yo siempre te vi así, aunque mantengas esa seriedad que rompe con la imagen de la niña que conocí en el cementerio._

_Yo permití que Lugat mordiera mi muñeca izquierda, fue un completo deleite y más, porque me sentí deseada. Eso logró que entre nosotros, se hiciera presente un pacto de sangre que hasta la fecha, sigue vigente. Gracias a eso, tú ni Alucard lograron derrotar a mi Lugat, creo que tú mejor que nadie sabes que, cuando el amo permite que su sirviente vampiro beba de su sangre, aunque sea una gota, se crea una unión que se demuestra por medio de la protección del otro._

_Fui testigo de ese momento en el que tus ojos, vislumbraron lo que era el miedo. Sonreí cuando trataste de alejarte de Alucard y él, tristemente hacía el intento de explicarte todo. En mi interior sentí una pequeña victoria, nunca había probado el sabor de la venganza pero no duró por mucho, pues me enteré que evitaste perder la cabeza y se solucionó todo. No me quedó de otra que esperarte porque te fuiste a Rumania._

_Todo el tiempo que estuviste ausente, entre Lugat y mi padre, me ayudaron a prepararme porque yo quería sobresalir y seguir los pasos de mi padre; de la persona que más adelante, tú mataste, Integra._

_Aprendí demasiadas cosas en ese tiempo, política, finanzas; todo aquello que tú aprendiste a lo largo de tu vida aislada porque gracias a ese deber, jamás tuviste otros amigos que no seamos Albert y yo. En promedio, eres una chica que pudo disfrutar pero prefirió el deber que la felicidad; aunque digas que eres feliz con tu mayordomo y ese vampiro, no tienes una vida como cualquiera y estoy segura que en alguna ocasión, deseaste ser normal como todas las chicas que te veían con rareza. Lo más seguro sea que Alucard, te convenció de tu destino…_

_Cuando me enteré de tu regreso, sentí una pequeña felicidad que terminó por apagarse porque descubrí que mi padre, estaba en asuntos muy turbios que ponían en peligro la vida de muchos ingleses. Y claro, como eres del total agradado a su majestad, ella misma te pidió que mataras a mi padre._

_Todavía sueño esa escena, el ver a mi padre hecho pedazos y tú, cubierta de sangre al igual que tu desagradable vampiro. No sé como sigo cuerda ante ese hecho pero de algo estoy muy segura: sentí odio, desprecio y un fuerte deseo por acabar contigo, Integra. No podía creer que mi mejor amiga por seguir su deber, matara a mi propio padre; tanto es así que de seguro eres capaz de matar al que se te cruce en tu camino pero conmigo, nunca lo ibas a lograr._

_Logré ver tu odiosa presencia en el funeral de mi padre, no sé como tuviste el cinismo de estar ahí… no lo entiendo. Sé que te diste cuenta de mi mirada llena de resentimiento y claro, esto no iba a quedarse así… me fui con Lugat a pensar en cómo me iba a vengar._

_Y claro, mi ansiada venganza no tardó mucho en llevarse a cabo. Yo sabía perfectamente de ti, fue gracioso ver cómo tratabas de dar conmigo y no lograbas nada; al fin, en algo te superé, y te hice pasar por muy malos ratos. Ese encuentro en Irlanda, fue minuciosamente elaborado porque deseaba sorprenderte y lo logré._

_Nuestro encuentro en la cafetería, no estaba en mis planes pero me agradó verte. Soy una tonta porque sin importar que mataras a mi padre y terminaste de arruinar mi vida, te estimo de cierta manera, pues admiré verte mas madura y seria, aunque sentí pena porque dejaste de ser la alegre y casi risueña pequeña de años atrás. _

_Ah, las travesuras de Lugat han sido lo más divertido para mí porque no podías resolver un misterio tan sencillo como ese. ¿Sabes? Yo creo que si sabías quien hacía todo esto pero, no te querías dar cuenta que ya no era la misma, porque te sientes culpable de lo que ha pasado._

_Después de verte desesperada por la presión que te están ejerciendo, decidí llamarte y vernos hoy. Integra… lo único que quiero es arruinarte tu vida; quien diría que dos amigas terminaran así. Yo nunca pensé que pasaría esto pero la verdad, no me arrepiento de nada. _

_La presencia de Lugat me ha hecho más fuerte, hasta en eso nos parecemos. Dos vampiros han cambiado nuestras vidas y ahora, nos han presentado la verdad de nuestras personalidades. Sin mi Lugat, todavía estaría pensado que Integra es perfecta, fabulosa y la primera en todo; mientras que yo, la segunda y detrás de ti… esperando a ver cuando era salvada._

-¡NO! Yo ya no quiero eso- alza su voz en medio de la penumbra de las velas- ahora soy fuerte y si quiero, te mato ahora mismo, Integra.

-… no pensé que así te sintieras- responde Integra llena de confusión y malestar.

-Porque jamás, te permitiste darte cuenta. Siempre fui muy obvia- musita Juliet con una mirada llena de odio- es más, así como vas, te quedarás sola. Integra, tú misma te estás alejando.

-No pensé que así fueran las cosas, Juliet. No pensé que te hice daño por mucho tiempo…

Integra no debió de decir eso porque la chica, no dudó en disparar y la bala roza el rostro de quien fue su mejor amiga. La líder de Hellsing se queda completamente paralizada, mientras que su rostro, muestra una profunda tristeza. No es común que Integra se muestre así pero ya no puede evitarlo, al grado que muerde su labio inferior y sangra. Juliet solo sonríe mientras le da una espada.

-Tengamos un duelo, esta vez será de verdad.

-No quiero hacer esto, Juliet- responde la chica al tomar el arma.

-Lo harás sino, morirás en el intento- y al decir eso, la ataca e Integra, logrando esquivar el ataque pero un mechón de su rubio cabello, es cortado por el filo de la espada.

Ambas chicas se miran por unos momentos e Integra, no sabe qué hacer. Es la primera vez que duda de lo que está haciendo y evade todos los ataques de Juliet, dándose cuenta que su mejor amiga mejoró en gran medida en esa disciplina. Las dos se mueven a gran velocidad con cada estocada, pero Integra es más cuidadosa en sus ataques porque no quiere hacerle daño y eso, lo aprovecha la chica de ojos esmeraldas para herirla.

Integra siente la espada en su abdomen y se toca esa zona mientras se coloca en posición de defensa. Las espadas chocan para generar un ruido que resuena en todo el lugar, las miradas se cruzan e Integra, salta un poco para alejarse de ahí pero la herida del abdomen, la debilita un poco.

-¡Rayos! Si sigo evadiendo, terminaré por perder-musita Integra aunque de nuevo tiene que esquivar el ataque que Juliet trata de encestarle.

-¡Pelea como la Hellsing que dices ser!- grita la chica en tono molesto por la reacción tan pobre de ella.

-… ¡Juliet! No hace falta esto, por favor.

-No me vengas con eso,… no tuviste compasión por mi padre y ahora, ¡yo tampoco la tendré! Si no peleas como es debido, me sentiré decepcionada. De ser así, prefiero verte como te sigues transformando en un humano miserable y sola.

Esas palabras llegan al interior de Integra, nunca nadie y menos Alucard, le ha dicho esa clase de cosas. Ella es orgullosa pero le duele en el fondo que, en esa chica que confió y al mismo tiempo hizo muchas cosas por ella, ahora le diga la verdad que en más de una ocasión ha tratado de escapar. Los ojos zafiro por un breve instante, se cristalizan pero los puños de esa dama valiente y fuerte, se cierran para luego eliminar ese sentimentalismo que le queda.

-¡Ya cállate Juliet! ¡No soporto que me insultes de esa manera! Y nada de lo que digas, será verdad. Yo no seré una mujer común y corriente pero estoy feliz con la vida que tengo, con el deber y las personas que me rodean… y ¿sabes una cosa? Agradezco no ser como ellas, me encanta estar a lado de Alucard y de Walter.

Tal parece que la situación se está tornando distinta porque Integra sonríe, pero no es el mismo gesto que regala a su sirviente o a su segundo padre sino, es una sonrisa que demuestra que sin importar todo lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo, ella no se arrepiente y se siente feliz por ello. Juliet se queda en silencio al escuchar esas palabras, no pensó que Integra reaccionaría de esa manera.

-Integra, cuando pasen los años y te des cuenta que has dejado una vida atrás, te lamentarás- dice la chica en lo que se prepara para atacar de nuevo.

-¿Yo? ¿Arrepentirme de algo? ¡JAMÁS! No por algo soy Integra Hellsing. Y seré así hasta el fin de mis días.

Al decir eso, ambas se lanzan al ataque presentando una pelea distinta. Integra ya no esquiva sino ataca a Juliet mientras que ella, devuelve de la misma forma esa acción. Ambas se ven en el mismo nivel y solo la que cometa el error, será ganadora. A simple vista parece una pelea cualquiera entre dos chicas pero en la realidad, sus razones van más allá de todo lo que ha pasado.

La líder de Hellsing sabe que debe de cumplir con un deber, y parte de ello es detener a Juliet de todo lo que está haciendo. Desde el fondo de su ser, no desea acabar con ella, con Lugat si; su odio a ese ser crece demasiado porque por su culpa, perdió a la única amiga que tuvo y que en algún momento llegó a ser comprendida. Al parecer, Integra ya se dio cuenta que las cosas son completamente distintas, una vida diferente a la de años atrás y ahora, tiene a su lado a dos seres que la seguirán apoyando en todas sus decisiones y acciones como líder de Hellsing. Es en este momento cuando descubre que ella y Alucard, son uno hasta el fin de los tiempos; tampoco quiere decir que sin él, ella no es nada sino que… ese vampiro que en el pasado fue Drácula, es una extensión de su ser.

Por un breve momento, Integra se detiene y mira con frialdad a Juliet; tal parece que eso le agrada ver a la chica de ojos esmeraldas porque sonríe, y ataca una vez más a quien fue su amiga pero termina por alejarse al sentir frío en todo el lugar. La líder de Hellsing alza su voz para nombrar a alguien que, lentamente… aparece: una silueta negra, unos ojos rojos y unos dientes que necesitan de carmesí para sentirse satisfecho.

-¡Alucard!

-…. Mi amo, estaba esperando tus órdenes…

-Y pensé que él, no estaría aquí… Lugat, creo que te gustará pelear de nuevo con él.

-Asi es Juliet- aparece el otro vampiro de las sombras, mirando de forma desafiante a Alucard, quien no desea más que enfrentarse con el ser que en el pasado, le fue fiel y que ahora, ha sido enviado para acabar con su existencia.

Los presentes se quedan así por unos breves instantes hasta que ambas chicas, se apuntan con sus armas. Los vampiros se miran uno al otro mientras esperan el siguiente movimiento del otro, esos ojos y labios esperan el momento para cantar la victoria pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabe es que, sus amos están por atacar, usando sus pistolas.

Y en el momento menos esperado, sólo se escucha un sonido estridente que resuena en toda la habitación. Alguien disparó y unas gotas de sangre, manchan el suelo generando una reacción de deseo para esos dos vampiros, así como un silencio casi espectral.

**Fin del capítulo XXIX**

**Notas**

¿Qué les pareció el monólogo de Juliet? Tal parece que esto nos deja claro, todo. Integra finalmente reaccionó y la pelea final ha dado inicio. ¿Qué pasará? Lo único que puedo decir es que el siguiente capítulo es el penúltimo! Así que no se lo pierdan!

Chicos y chicas, estoy muy emocionada porque falta poco para que acabe esta historia. La verdad, agradezco de corazón su apoyo e interés por la misma, son sólo dos actualizaciones más y, _Memorias_ llega (al fin) a la conclusión.

Es momento de despedirme y decir que nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	36. Determinación final

**Capítulo XXX: determinación final**

Dos miradas se posan en dos personas que están en completo silencio. En el ambiente se percibe el olor de la sangre, el cual proviene del hombro de la joven cuyos ojos son como las esmeraldas; Integra sin reaccionar de alguna forma, deja caer el arma para ver dónde hirió a Juliet. Alucard y Lugat, solo están de observadores hasta que el segundo vampiro, se interpone entre las chicas.

Integra le devuelve una mirada llena de odio a ese nosferatu, lo único que desea es acabar con su existencia porque gracias a él, Juliet dejó de ser la persona en la que más confiaba y consideraba como una amiga. Alucard sólo sonríe ante esa acción aunque ese gesto, se desvanece cuando su ama está por acercarse y Lugat con Juliet, desaparecen del lugar. La líder de Hellsing grita el nombre de su amiga con todas sus fuerzas en lo que se dice así misma que es una verdadera tonta.

-Alucard, vayamos tras ellos. No dejaré que Lugat se salga de nuevo con la suya…- dice la chica completamente enojada, seria. El vampiro se sorprende de verla así, tal parece que la Integra que conoce de siempre y adora, está de regreso aunque se muestre mucho más fuerte de lo que era antes.

-… Integra, no sabes lo contento que me haces verte de regreso. Lo mejor de todo es que te muestras más fuerte, como si hubieras renacido- el vampiro camina alrededor de ella- dame una orden, yo la cumpliré… si debes de matar a Juliet, hazlo o déjamelo a mi. ¿Qué harás ahora Integra? ¿La dejarías ir? ¿Prefieres dudar de nuevo de tu deber y dejar que el sentimentalismo te agobie?

-¡NO Alucard! No caeré en tus juegos, es ahora cuando debo decidir el final de todo esto- y lo mira con frialdad, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa propia de ella se forma en sus labios- nada ni nadie, volverá a derrumbar a Integra Hellsing… sirviente, mi orden es: ¡Busca y destruye a Lugat! No dejes nada de ese vampiro bastardo. Yo acabaré con mis propias manos a Juliet, ella ya no es nada de mí. ¡Vamos Alucard! Hay trabajo por hacer.

-Si, mi amo- y al decir eso, hace una reverencia para después desaparecer los dos de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto, el vampiro de cabellos rubios aparece en lo alto de un edificio y a su lado, se encuentra Juliet que se toca el hombro herido. Tal parece que no se imaginó que Integra, fuera quien le disparara en ese reto; sus ojos miran hacia el precipicio y luego Lugat la acerca a él, para besar su mejilla en señal de que todo está saliendo bien.

-Lo mejor está por comenzar, dame una orden- dice Lugat en el oído de Juliet, quien cierra los ojos por un momento y lo mira a los ojos, con determinación.

-Mata a Alucard, haz lo que tengas que hacer con él y yo… me encargo de Integra. Cuando esté en su momento de muerte, tú llévate el último aliento.

-Como digas, Juliet- el nosferatu se aleja de ahí, mientras que la chica de ojos esmeraldas aprieta sus puños.

No muy lejos de ahí, Integra se encuentra en su motocicleta a toda velocidad, Alucard está cerca de ella en lo que percibe la presencia de Lugat. Ninguno de los dos ha vuelto a tocar el tema de minutos atrás, aunque Integra piensa en ocasiones sobre cómo fue que él, llegó en el momento adecuado. Esos pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando su arma secreta le habla.

-Están cerca de aquí, ya quiero divertirme.

-Sólo obedece mi orden- al decir eso, la chica está por aumentar la velocidad cuando algo se interpone en su camino y tiene que frenar con todas sus fuerzas. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al ver el cuerpo de una persona completamente cubierta de sangre, pues en lo alto está Lugat que mira a Integra con deseo.

-Ah, no sabes como deseaba este momento- las personas que están alrededor de ellos, pues los presentes están en una bulliciosa calle londinense, corren y gritan llenos de terror. Alucard hace caso omiso a esas reacciones y se interpone entre su ama y el enemigo, pues no permitiría que ese vampiro de segunda, toque a la joven.

-Yo iba a decir exactamente lo mismo. Es momento que desaparezcas, Lugat- y al decir eso, Alucard se lanza al ataque aunque Lugat, no se queda atrás.

La gente sigue corriendo y huyendo porque los dos seres, se atacan sin importarles si alguien sale herido. Algunos curiosos terminan descuartizados porque esos vampiros saltan y corren para después atacarse de nuevo, generando un completo alboroto. Integra se aleja lentamente con la motocicleta pero descubre que ésta, está completamente arruinada; en su interior le molesta el hecho porque era su favorita. De esa manera, se aleja de la zona de pelea a pié y piensa la forma en encontrarse de nuevo con Juliet; no la dejaría escapar en esta ocasión, por lo que decide acercarse a un señor con un automóvil de color blanco.

-Caballero, por favor présteme su automóvil, después se lo regreso- el señor se queda paralizado ante eso porque Integra, lo amenaza con la pistola. No tarda mucho que obtiene las llaves y enciende el auto para irse ahí, pues prefiere dejar a solas a Alucard con su nueva cena. Lo único que le importa ahora, es Juliet.

Alucard y Lugat siguen peleando hasta que el vampiro de cabello rubio, opta por alejarse de esa zona. El vampiro de rojo no se queda atrás y ambos saltan sobre los edificios dejando a la población completamente asombrada por la presencia de esos seres, quienes disfrutan de ese momento.

-Han pasado casi diez años y sigues sin derrotarme, conde… de verdad que me decepcionas- dice Lugat al esquivar una de las balas de la Casull de su oponente.

-Pero hoy será la excepción. Nadie y mucho menos tú, pude decirme conde; no pensé que decidieras alejarte de los tuyos… de verdad que das lástima. Ahora, sólo eres un perro de los humanos.

Cuando dice eso, Lugat se queda en silencio por unos breves segundos. El rey no-muerto se burla ante ese hecho pero es silenciado por el ataque del enemigo, quien se muestra molesto ante esas declaraciones. Sus miradas se quedan a pocos centímetros de separación para después, seguir corriendo sobre los edificios.

Algunos medios de comunicación observan este hecho pero sus aparatos de grabación, son destruidos por Alucard. Lugat se ríe ante cada movimiento fallido que hace el conde porque eso, lo hace sentirse superior.

-No puedo creer que mi señor ya no sea el ser fuerte de antes, ¡jajajajaja! Alucard o mejor dicho, Drácula, con el paso del tiempo terminarás por desaparecer, bebe la sangre de esa virgen que tienes como amo y serás más fuerte.

-Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, estúpido chupasangre de cuarta- y el poder de su aura crece de tal forma que, los vidrios cercanos se hacen pedazos. La gente de los alrededores se aleja de ahí por miedo a ser heridos

-No te tengo miedo, Alucard… desde hace mucho tiempo dejé de tenerlo. Fue muy buena idea alejarme de esos pobres miserables; de seguro que esa perra de Rose, ha de sentirse tan mal por mi partida. Al final de cuentas, mi deber es acabar contigo Alucard, y seré muy bien recompensado.

-Acaso me estás diciendo que, el perro vampírico que eres ahora ¿solo trabaja para un plato de comida? Me repugnas, y no te daré el gusto que me mates porque simplemente, ¡no puedes hacerlo!

Cuando dice eso, Alucard se transforma en la materia oscura que posee infinidad de ojos; Lugat se queda paralizado ante eso pero, en el momento que su atacante está por matarlo, decide desaparecer. El nosferatu se siente tan molesto por ese acto que, destruye todo lo que está ahí y se va en busca de su presa.

Mientras conduce, Integra observa la silueta de Juliet que mira el cielo estrellado de esa noche. El automóvil se detiene para que la líder de Hellsing, salga de ahí con el objetivo de detener a esa chica. Juliet sonríe satisfecha por ese hecho y mira fijamente a quien fue su mejor amiga pero Integra, solo mantiene en su rostro una seriedad que ya forma parte de su personalidad. Las dos se encuentran en lo que parece ser un parque, cuyos faroles iluminan el lugar de tal manera que, da una apariencia lúgubre y sobria. A pesar de ser enero, no está nevando y solo se siente el frío invierno que recorre la ciudad, hay nieve por los alrededores; eso no impide que las dos chicas, den el siguiente paso.

-Integra, me encontraste.

-Claro que si, será mejor que te rindas. Lo que estás haciendo es una locura- responde Integra con seriedad.

-¿Locura? Por favor Integra, no me vengas que te compadecerás de mi, de seguro que tienes órdenes de matarme; hazlo, total… ya no puedo huir más. Tuviste la intención hace unos momentos, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque solo quiero decirte que yo no maté a tu padre- dice de pronto; sus palabras son frías y con determinación- era mi orden pero Alucard, no llegó a tiempo y otra persona tomó el lugar y acabó con él.

-Ah, ahora deseas lavarte las manos. Eres igual a todos.

-¡Juliet! Hay una cosa que no sabes sobre los vampiros… - Integra se acomoda un mechón de su cabello; así como saca de sus ropas, un puro que lo enciende con cuidado- nunca hay que confiar en un vampiro y menos, si uno es libre. Estos seres repugnantes son expertos para engañar a sus víctimas; por eso hay que tratarlos con sumo cuidado porque sino, terminarás muerta.

-¿Y? Tú estás enamorada de uno.

-Pero es mi sirviente, solo puede ser libre si algo me pasa a mi o bien, termino por liberarlo- responde la chica al saborear el tabaco que está percibiendo- estás jugando con fuego Juliet.

-Integra, tú terminarás en el infierno por todo esto- responde Juliet con enojo.

-Eso ya lo sé, y lo asumo con gusto. Juliet, ya deja en paz todo esto y entrégate, no me obligues a usar mi arma conti…- y no termina de hablar porque la chica de ojos esmeraldas dispara de tal forma que, el puro se parte en dos.

-Quiero vengarme, por todo lo que has hecho y porque, nunca he podido superarte… no me importa lo que digas de Lugat; él y yo seguiremos fastidiándote la existencia hasta que perez…

La conversión se ve bruscamente interrumpida con el sonido de otra bala, Juliet siente una herida en su abdomen de tal forma que, cae al suelo. Su sangre lentamente sale de su cuerpo e Integra, mira hacia el fondo de los árboles y mira a Lugat, quien está sonriente por lo que hizo. Juliet fija la vista hacia ese vampiro diciéndole mentalmente por qué lo hizo. Él le responde con una sonrisa de completa burla mientras que Integra, se queda paralizada ante ese hecho.

-Ah, tal parece que se me olvidó comentarte este detalle, Juliet. Los seres como yo o Alucard, solemos engañar siempre.

-Lu… Lugat, ¡me traicionaste!- responde la chica tratando de levantarse pero le cuesta mucho trabajo porque la herida es profunda.

-¡Bastardo!- grita Integra- seres como tú, solo merecen desaparecer…

-Mi amo tiene razón- dice Alucard mientras aparece en el acto- Integra, será mejor que acabes con el enemigo- al escuchar eso, ella evita mirar al vampiro.

-… ¿qué harás… a.. ahora… Integra?- y con mucho trabajo, logra levantarse aunque manteniendo el revólver en sus manos con el gatillo listo para ser apretado.

-Mi amo, ¿la matará? Y no puede decir que no es la primera vez que acaba con un humano. Si mataste a tu tío, puedes intentarlo con este miserable humano que vivió engañada gran parte de su pobre existencia- son las palabras de Alucard, quien espera la determinación final de su ama.

Luegat por su parte, no aguanta en reírse. Juliet se siente perturbada ante ese gesto porque esperaba que _su_ vampiro, la salvara en ese momento pero nunca lo ve cercano; esto la hace sentir peor, al grado de mirar con frialdad a ese ser oscuro para aclarar una duda.

-¿Siempre estuviste jugando conmigo? Me usaste ¿para lograr tu objetivo?

-Juliet, ni tu padre y tú, fueron mis objetivos… fui enviado para matar a Alucard; de paso, a tu amiga Integra. Que al final tuve que matar a tu padre, simplemente lo hice para evitarme obstáculos. No niego que estos años sido divertidos para mi pero la verdad, solo estoy aquí por mi objetivo.

Ninguno de los presentes imaginó escuchar esa clase de declaración. Integra en el fondo se siente mal porque Juliet, siempre estuvo viviendo bajo engaños al grado de perderla como amiga. Juliet no puede creer lo que escuchó, su mente está fuera de si al darse cuenta que Lugat, solo estuvo con ella para matar a Alucard e Integra. Toda su realidad se hace trizas al descubrir que todo era falso y sobretodo, ella misma estuvo a punto de matar a Integra, así como de odiarla.

La chica de ojos esmeraldas ya no sabe qué pensar, cómo sentirse, todo es brumoso en el momento e Integra, trata de acercarse a ella pero Juliet, rechaza su ayuda. La joven de un año mayor que la líder de Hellsing, mira a todos sin saber que hacer pero en Integra, solo se desenvuelve un odio profundo hacia esa rubia de ojos zafiro.

-Ah pobre de ti Juliet, debo matarte- dice Lugat y se le lanza para morderle el cuello. Juliet suelta un grito que es ahogado por el momento; de sus ojos, brotan algunas lágrimas mientras cierra sus ojos…

-¡Mátalo Alucard! ¡Acaba con Lugat!- grita Integra sin moverse por la escena que tiene ante sus ojos. El vampiro no entiende mucho esa reacción pero simplemente, corre a toda velocidad para separar la cabeza del vampiro, de su cuerpo. La nieve se cubre de rojo, así como algunas plantas que están descubiertas por ese manto blanco.

El silencio se hace presente en el lugar, Integra se acerca al cuerpo inerte de Juliet quien mira a la nada. Alucard por su parte, se acerca a los restos de Lugat que al parecer no se mueve en absoluto; en ese momento, el vampiro apunta con la Casull a esos restos pero… la materia oscura de Lugat regresa a la vida y hiere el pecho del vampiro, quien se muestra completamente molesto.

-… te… mataré… Alucard- dice el vampiro casi deforme porque le está costando trabajo regresar a su apariencia original- si no… me… me matarán…

-Vete al infierno, Lugat… no hay nadie que pueda matarme porque yo, soy el rey de las tinieblas, el rey no-muerto, el gran Drácula- y su sonrisa es amplia, con deseo de darle el último golpe para hacerlo desaparecer. Lugat observa la rapidez con la que su oponente, se recupera de esa herida; la forma en la que se regenera es sorprendente y al mismo tiempo, el aura de ese individuo que vendió su mortalidad para vivir en la eternidad, se hace más fuerte; la oscuridad lentamente envuelve al lugar para presentar a un ser completamente terrorífico y mortal.

Alucard muestra sus colmillos y Lugat, ya no tiene escapatoria alguna. El vampiro de Hellsing lo muerde con fuerza, al grado de separar sus miembros del cuerpo. Integra observa todo y sus ojos solo se posan en su sirviente; en el fondo siente que pronto, todo esto acabará y las cosas volverán a la normalidad. Al mismo tiempo, se da cuenta de una verdad que no había descubierto: ya nada es como es antes, el tiempo ha cambiado y al mismo tiempo su vida ha dado un giro radical. Para una persona común, el ver a un vampiro cómo destaza y bebe de la sangre de su víctima, es lo más terrorífico y repugnante que existe pero en Integra, es una sensación completamente distinta; ella disfruta ese momento y más, cuando se trata de un ser que estuvo ocasionado problemas por mucho tiempo y dañó a una persona que llegó a estimar.

Los puños se cierran con fuerza en la joven líder de Hellsing en el momento que Alucard, la mira para decirle que esto, es una demostración de su completa fidelidad. Lugat está hecho pedazos, los cuales terminan empalados en un faro de luz, dejando un paisaje completamente rojo y destrozado. De la misma forma, el ambiente se hace silencioso con el paso de los minutos.

Amo y sirvientes están en silencio, observando lo que quedó de Lugat y después, Integra mira el cuerpo casi sin vida de Juliet. La chica nota que su amiga, comienza a tener convulsiones, pues su cuerpo está pasando por una transformación que ya no tiene solución: esto sorprende a Integra quien la mira con tristeza porque sabe lo que debe de hacer ahora.

En ese momento, la nieve comienza a caer; poco a poco, los copos cubren el lugar y con ello, la temperatura desciende de tal forma que, Integra tiembla un poco por la falta del abrigo adecuado. Alucard mira a su ama, sabe a la perfección que ella, se siente un poco mal por todo lo que ha pasado pero confía ciegamente que, en esta ocasión no la decepcionará; pues es lo suficientemente fuerte ahora, como para no mostrar con facilidad esas debilidades humanas que tanto le desagradan.

-Si te sigues tardando, ella se convertirá en un ghoul… y aunque lo desearas desde el fondo de tu ser, ella no será nunca más, la humana que conociste- son las palabras de ese vampiro que la mira fijamente. Integra lo evita y se dedica a ver a Juliet, quien muestra un gran sufrimiento en su ser porque ese cambio radical en su cuerpo, es cada vez más rápido.

-… ma… máta… me- es lo único que puede decir.

-Juliet…- musita Integra en lo que le acomoda algunos mechones de su cabello- nunca quise que sufrieras,… eras la única persona humana en la que podía confiar- Juliet la mira y con un gran esfuerzo le sonríe para después, rozar su rostro con sus manos débiles. En ese momento, la chica siente que esa transformación está aprisionando su alma que desea escapar del cuerpo y de esa forma, Integra toma su arma- … perdón si te hice daño,…descansa en paz,… amiga.

Al momento de decir esas palabras, Integra coloca el arma en la cabeza de Juliet que cierra sus ojos mientras soporta el dolor y la quemazón que está sintiendo en su interior. La líder de Hellsing, siente un momento de duda, pues el arma le tiembla para jalar del gatillo, intenta cerrar sus ojos pero termina por abrirlos cuando se dice mentalmente que debe hacerlo. Ella jala del gatillo y el sonido se percibe por todo el lugar; las pocas aves que hay, salen volando a todas velocidad mientras que el rostro de Integra, se mancha de algunas gotas de sangre.

El cuerpo de Juliet cae sin vida en los brazos de Integra, Alucard trata de adivinar la reacción de su amo pero le sorprende que dentro de la mente de ella, existe un completo vacío… sus emociones están completamente bloqueadas y eso, lo deja paralizado. Unos momentos después, mira que la chica abraza por última vez el cuerpo de esa humana y por un breve momento, nota que Integra, hace un movimiento como si estuviera llorando en silencio.

-¿Estás llorando?

-No…- Integra se voltea para ver a su sirviente; para sorpresa de éste, la mirada de Integra es inexpresiva, seria y parece una mujer totalmente distinta a la que él conoció cuando fue liberado. Ella deja con cuidado el cuerpo inerte y se acerca a su vampiro- … buen trabajo, mi fiel sirviente- coloca su mano en el hombro de Alucard, quien no hace más que responder a ese gesto con una inclinación pero toma esa mano y la besa con delicadeza. Ambas miradas se cruzan por unos breves momentos para que después, Integra se aleje de él- regresemos a casa, las autoridades se encargarán de esto.

Luego de decir esas palabras, ella se aleja del lugar hasta desaparecer del paisaje. Alucard se siente un poco perturbado pero mira el cuerpo inerte y el faro donde están los restos de Lugat; sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, es como si reaccionara ante algo que nunca, pudo darse cuenta con anterioridad. El escenario que se le presenta, es una verdad que ambos han estado viviendo desde hace diez años; ella se ha transformado al fin, en el ser que Alucard, siempre soñó a quien servir. Su personalidad es parecida a la de su padre y abuelo pero la única diferencia es que Integra, jamás se rendirá o se sentirá culpable de lo que hace a lado de Alucard, pues ella no solo siente estimación por él sino, algo mas fuerte que traspasa esa barrera.

El vampiro se acerca al cuerpo de Juliet y todavía percibe, la presencia de su ama en ella. Ante tal fenómeno, Alucard sonríe y mira hacia el cielo mientras admira los copos de nieve que cubren el parque.

-Vaya Integra, tu actitud hasta me hace temblar… pero sé que al final de cuentas, eres un humano y como tal, tendrás tus momentos de debilidad. Ah, eres simplemente perfecta y me has sorprendido; espero que sea así por toda la eternidad. Mi amo… yo estaré contigo siempre, no me importa si matas a monstruos o a humanos; yo estaré contigo y me iré al infierno cuando dejes este mundo. Tú y yo, estaremos por siempre juntos - tras decir eso, desaparece del lugar. De esta forma, el parque se queda completamente solo pero los pedazos de Lugat, desaparecen de un momento a otro, dejando sólo la escena del crimen…

No tardan mucho en llegar la policía y algunos medios de comunicación, pues toda la ciudad estaba asustada y asombrada por lo que fueron testigos. Algunas personas no podían creer que lograron ver a dos seres que casi volaban por los cielos, así como las muertes que se generaron. La reina por su parte, se siente más tranquila al ver que todo está solucionado pero en su interior, piensa que Integra y Alucard, son dos individuos que podrían hacer demasiado…sin importar si son cosas buenas o malas…

Todo Londres se enteró de lo ocurrido esa noche. Algunos policías se sorprenden al ver el cuerpo de Juliet en proceso de congelación pero en una de sus manos, posee la cruz de plata que Integra solía usar de forma cotidiana. Este detalle deja a más de uno desconcertado porque notan que la chica fue asesinada, por lo que era raro ver esta clase de objetos en alguien que murió de forma terrible.

Los días siguen su curso normal pero en un lugar recóndito de Escocia, un grupo de personas se encuentran reunidas, mientras que un chico con orejas de gato se acerca al ser que está en el centro. La mirada del líder de ese grupo, se torna contenta porque el chico deja en el suelo, una materia extraña que lentamente toma forma hasta que Lugat, hace acto de presencia en muy deplorable estado.

-No pudiste matar a Alucard ¿verdad?- dice la voz y algunos de los presentes, sonríen a modo de burla. El vampiro se siente completamente humillado, mientras piensa en lo que dirá a continuación.

-Señor,… Alucard terminó por ser superior a mi; no lo entiendo… se supone que con los experimentos que me hicieron, debía ser más fuerte…

-Al jefe no le gustan los perdedores- dice el chico de orejas de gato. En ese mismo instante, una chica muy alta y delgada, apunta en la cabeza de Lugat, un rifle muy largo pues espera a que le den una orden al respecto.

-Por diez largos años te dimos demasiadas oportunidades. Lugat, ¿sabes lo que hacemos con los inútiles como tu?- pregunta el individuo de lentes y traje blanco.

-.. Mayor,… por favor, tenga piedad de mí. Si vuelven a hacerme los experimentos, podré matar a Alucard y… y de paso a la líder esa…

-….- el ser regordete solo sonríe y una silueta mucho más grande que él, corpulenta y poco femenina; se acerca a Lugat, quien la mira con terror.

-¡No! Esperen,… tengo información valiosa… Alucard sirve con completa fidelidad a esa Integra. Es mejor atacar a la organización Hellsing. A ellos dos solos, jamás podrán ser tocados porque son el uno para el otro; ni siquiera usando a alguien cercano a esa líder, pude acabar con ellos… Mayor, ¿verdad que son valiosos esos datos?

-Prefiero mil veces, el reporte anual que nos da el ángel de la muerte- musita otra persona que esta a lado del que se llama "Mayor"- tal parece que mis experimentos contigo, fallaron por completo. Ah, no es conveniente fortalecer a vampiros verdaderos cuando están en decadencia… eso me sigue dejando dudas sobre cómo ese tal Abraham Hellsing, logró mejorar las habilidades de su arma más importante.

-Doctor, por favor... deje esas conjeturas porque tal parece que debemos dar nuestro paso siguiente. Zorin por favor… despide al invitado, pues ya no es necesario para nosotros.

Al decir eso, la mujer corpulenta sonríe y con una gran guadaña, hace pedazos al vampiro que no tiene tiempo de reaccionar. Termina por ser polvo y éste es pateado por la mujer que se aleja del lugar para escuchar las siguientes palabras de su líder. El resto hace exactamente lo mismo…

-Bien, damas y caballeros- y la silueta se levanta de su asiento- tal parece que es momento de dar el siguiente paso. No se pudo acabar con Alucard y mucho menos con Hellsing usando a un miserable vampiro como era Lugat pero… ya debemos de actuar cada uno de nosotros, pues nuestro objetivo es la guerra y el poder. Para muchos de nosotros, es imposible olvidar cómo fue que esos seres de Hellsing nos derrotaron durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Los pocos nazis que quedamos debemos unir fuerzas y lograr el arma perfecta para acabar con los enemigos. Es momento que Millenium comience a actuar; gracias a la intervención de Lugat, nos dio el tiempo necesario para crear y desarrollar todo nuestro armamento y reclutar a todos nuestros miembros y así, llevar a cabo nuestro más anhelado sueño. Todos los que estamos presentes, juremos que Hellsing y el mundo, caerán ante nuestros pies…

Tras decir esas palabras, todos los presentes gritan con júbilos palabras en alemán mientras que el líder, sonríe satisfecho mientras aplaude. A pesar que Lugat no mató a Alucard o Integra, sólo sirvió para darles tiempo de estructurar un plan que posiblemente a futuro, sea completamente devastador para la humanidad. Los vampiros de los nazis, están listos para seguir adelante y en algún futuro, enfrentarse de nuevo a Hellsing; su mayor rival y enemigo.

-Bien, Doctor, avise al ángel de la muerte que por ahora nos iremos de esta región para comenzar a desarrollar el proyecto de Millenium; por mientras, que siga observando los movimientos de Alucard y de paso los de la heredera de Hellsing. Ella parece ser mejor que sus antecesores pero jamás, se dará cuenta que nosotros... Millenium, ha seguido sus pasos desde que ese tal Arthur murió por enfermo. Lo más seguro que dentro de poco tiempo, nuestro odiado y espectacular Alucard, note nuestra presencia; ah, le dará tanto gusto saber que nunca, logró derrotarnos pues gracias al gobierno estadounidense, nosotros seguimos adelante. Al inicio fue sencillo engañar a esos americanos con nuestras verdaderas intenciones pero ahora, les agradecemos profundamente su ayuda.

El Mayor suelta una fuerte carcajada, la cual escuchan con atención y fervor el resto de los presentes, pues no solo son ese grupo de vampiros sino, un ejército nazi de todos ellos, un número indeterminado que está dispuesto a destruir el mundo con tal de cumplir su deber. Todos y cada uno alzan su mano en señal de respeto y devoción hacia su líder, ese mismo saludo que fue dedicado al hombre que deseó la dominación mundial, así como la búsqueda de la raza perfecta, usando el poder y las artes oscuras...

Quien sabe que harán en el futuro pero es claro que, serán los enemigos más peligrosos que Hellsing, podría enfrentar…

**Fin del capítulo XXX**

**Notas:**

¿Qué les puedo decir? Finalmente Integra y Alucard acabaron con su misión más importante aunque eso, le costó la vida a su mejor amiga. No lo voy a negar, sentí penita cuando decidí darle fin al personaje de Juliet pues creo que Integra, resintió mucho esa pérdida. Por otro lado, la líder de Hellsing es fuerte y finalmente, se trata de la mujer que conocemos ya en la obra de Kouta Hirano,

Los que han seguido esta historia desde el inicio, creo que notaron el crecimiento y la evolución de Integra y claro, el nacimiento de esa relación entre amo y sirviente. Alucard por su lado, también ha sufrido cambios con el tiempo y más, al sentir ese deseo especial por su ama. Tal parece que los dos han cambiado y ahora, sólo les espera el futuro que todos nosotros, ya conocemos.

En fin, chicos y chicas, quiero decirles que este es el final de 10 años de Memorias. La semana que viene es el epílogo y con ello, la conclusión de esta historia que ha pasado por MUCHAS cosas. Honestamente estoy emocionada y un poco triste porque con esa última publicación, cierro con broche de oro, mi etapa como escritora de fanfics. A todos quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios y muestras de apoyo, por lo que en la última publicación incluiré algunos datos curiosos que tanto se merecen.

Es momento de despedirme y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! (sábado, eh! Esta ocasión no se pudo por atender asuntos de la vida social XDDD).

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


	37. Epílogo

**Epílogo: hacia nuestro futuro**

_Abril, 1999_

Un auto negro recorre la carretera a velocidad media, el camino está rodeado de árboles y el aire es tranquilo así como el cielo claro y con algunas nubes, pues la primavera está presente. Ese clima tan agradable está anunciando un poco de paz, lo que hace sentir tranquila a una chica que tiene veintidós años. La joven de ojos zafiros se encuentra dentro del automóvil, aunque trata de admirar el paisaje que tiene ante sus ojos; por unos breves momentos, recuerda la reunión que tuvo con su majestad quien al parecer, la elogió por el buen trabajo que hizo meses atrás, al grado que obtuvo una pequeña condecoración…

_Dos personas se encuentran hablando en una gran sala. Una de ellas está sentada en una silla mientras que la otra, está de pié y en breves ocasiones, hace una ligera reverencia como señal de respeto hacia la otra._

_-Sir Integra, lamento que tuviera que tomar la decisión de hacerse cargo de alguien que conocía. Es admirable lo que hizo. Una vez más, estoy completamente agradecida con su organización ¿puedo seguir contando con su ayuda?- las palabras de esa anciana son firmes y serias; Integra alza la vista y observa a su majestad con cierto respeto._

_-Lo único que hice, fue eliminar los obstáculos que impiden el cumplimiento de mi deber. Sólo deseo que una situación como esa, no se presente de nuevo. Algo que no me agrada, es hacer los trabajos sucios que la realeza, no puede hacer por su cuenta- cuando dice eso, la reina se queda en completo silencio porque no pensó que ella, dijera esa clase de declaraciones- si un día se presenta la situación en la que no deba cooperar, yo le avisaré su majestad._

_-Esperemos que eso no pase, por mientras me sentiré agradecida por esto. De la misma forma, siempre le desearé buena fortuna y felicidad en esta vida._

_-… creo que ambos elementos los poseo, su majestad. Es mejor que me vaya de aquí, me siento completamente elogiada por estar en este lugar…_

_Tras decir eso, Integra deja la sala y disimuladamente, aprieta sus puños y dientes; no se encuentra nada contenta con lo que pasó, así como la respuesta de la reina ante los hechos pasados. No tarda mucho en subir al automóvil, pues desea hacer algo que la ayude a sentirse más tranquila o mejor dicho, menos molesta._

Integra observa la pequeña condecoración que le dio su majestad, se trata de una cruz parecida a la que tenía meses atrás; el objeto es de color plateado y brilla con gran intensidad, por lo que parece llamativo para cualquiera. La chica decide guardarlo de nuevo en su cajita y lo coloca dentro de sus bolsillos, mirando a su mayordomo que conduce para preguntarle algo.

-¿Ya no falta mucho?

-No, ¿ya no está tan molesta como hace rato?- pregunta el ángel de la muerte, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Estoy más tranquila, muchas gracias por preocuparte Walter.

De esa forma, ambos quedan en silencio de nuevo hasta que divisan no muy lejos, lo que parece ser un cementerio. Walter estaciona en un lugar adecuado el automóvil e Integra, sale de ahí para dirigirse a cierto punto. El mayordomo trata de alcanzarla pero ve que la chica corre muy rápido, por lo que ríe divertido al ver a su niña tan mejorada.

El mayordomo de Hellsing, siempre ha estado preocupado por Integra pues se trata de un segundo padre para ella. Cuando regresó después de la muerte de Juliet, su niña se veía desanimada; no al grado de ser grave, pero lo suficiente para sentirse preocupado. Tal parece que Alucard, sólo la ayuda para que no se desanime más, aunque la invitación de la reina para felicitarla por lo que hizo, fue muy desagradable de su parte.

Ahora, la chica se siente mucho más tranquila y se puede decir que sus ánimos están, como si nada hubiera pasado. No tarda mucho en llegar a una lápida muy sencilla pero que contiene el nombre de una persona que ella, conoce a la perfección. Sus ojos zafiros se posan en ello mientras algunas imágenes, pasan por su mente; posiblemente sean los recuerdos de buenos momentos y un final trágico que la ha hecho tomar, algunas nuevas decisiones sobre su vida y… las personas de su alrededor.

-Esta será la primera y única vez que pase a verte… lo mismo hice con mi padre y, ahora será lo mismo contigo- musita la chica mientras coloca una flor blanca- no niego que fuiste una persona importante en mi vida pero, ya todo acabó… Juliet, gracias por formar parte de mi vida. De ahora en adelante, no habrá nada que logre titubear a Integra Hellsing.

Cuando dice su nombre, la chica sonríe un poco y mira el cielo que presenta un hermoso atardecer de primavera. Suspira pensando en lo que le depara el futuro, pues ha pasado por demasiadas cosas que ahora, no sabe lo que será después. Al mismo tiempo, esas ideas se enfocan en su sirviente, quien al parecer sigue durmiendo en su ataúd.

Integra piensa lo que pasará en años posteriores, trata de imaginarse su vida con ese vampiro tan especial. Ella sabe que su deber como líder de la Organización Hellsing, siempre estará presente y eso, le impide tener una vida propia. Por un breve momento, eso le da a entender que ahora debe tener cuidado con las personas que conoce y los únicos en los que puede confiar plenamente, son Alucard y Walter.

-Sólo espero tener a ambos todo el tiempo que sea necesario, sobretodo Alucard- dice para si misma aunque no siente que alguien toca su hombro. Ella se sobresalta un momento y tiene ante sus ojos, a su sirviente.

-Yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras, Integra… y ahora ¿por qué se te ocurre pensar en el futuro?- pregunta con algo de curiosidad en sus palabras.

-Porque si, sobre todo porque hoy, hace diez años… empezó todo.

-Es cierto, ahora recuerdo que una tarde como esta, me liberaste- al decir eso, Integra asiente mientras observa la lápida de Juliet.

-Diez años es mucho tiempo, ojalá podamos estar juntos mucho más…

-Si lo deseas, puede ser eternamente. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que me lo puedes pedir y bueno, estaré complacido de beber tu sangre- pero recibe un codazo de parte de su amo, quien lo mira molesta.

-¡Sueña! Eso no pasará jamás.

-Como ordene amo- responde el vampiro con una inclinación.

Los dos se quedan en silencio mientras observan el atardecer. Una vez más, Integra mira la lápida hasta que su sirviente le coloca su sombrero; ella no puede ocultar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, así como alza su mirada hacia él.

-Integra, sólo quiero decirte algo… esto que pasó, no es nada. A veces pienso que algo mucho más complejo se hará realidad. Yo deseo que para cuando pase eso, tú seas fuerte, más fuerte que ahora.

-Que cosas dices Alucard, ahora que lo mencionas…- y busca entre sus bolsillos una extraña insignia. Es un águila que está posando sobre un símbolo muy conocido por todo el mundo. Integra se lo muestra a su vampiro y éste, se queda en completa sorpresa… nunca pensó verlo de nuevo.

-Esto lo tenía Lugat cuando lo mataste, lo recogí. No sabía que los nazis existieran aun.

-Claro que existen…-Alucard simplemente observa esa insignia; por dentro, piensa que las cosas no siempre estarán bien y ese símbolo, le dice que algo estará por ocurrir. A lo mejor no será un día después pero que en un futuro, posiblemente se lleve a cabo lo que en sus más profundos pensamientos, pasaría de nuevo.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Integra que, Alucard hace polvo el objeto. Esta acción genera la completa molestia de la chica porque no entiende las razones por las que lo hizo, lo único que entiende fue que él lo hizo porque aborrece esa imagen que produjo grandes estragos. Él no posee sentimiento alguno sobre destrucción que generaron los nazis en la Segunda Guerra Mundial pero, le recuerdan los dolores de cabeza que pasó junto con Arthur para acabar con esos seres.

-Alucard, sin importar lo que pase… ¿siempre estarás conmigo?- pregunta de pronto la chica- sabes que se han alejado muchas personas de mi. Tuve que matar a varios para llegar al día de hoy, posiblemente esta no sea la única vez que tenga que matar a los humanos.

-Mi amo, tú sabes lo que haces yo… solo me limito a obedecer tus órdenes. A mi me da igual si mato monstruos o humanos porque soy un monstruo, y no tengo compasión por nadie. Después de todo, soy el arma perfecta de tu familia aunque en el fondo, solo deseo estar contigo Integra.

-Si ¿verdad? Iremos juntos al infierno cuando cumpla mi deber, ¿te agrada la idea?

-Oh claro, estaré encantado de acompañarte a ese paraíso de fuego.

Integra mira a los ojos de Alucard, mientras deja en blanco su mente. El vampiro por su parte, se acerca a ella para acariciar su rostro y después, la besa con mucha delicadeza. Esta es la forma en la que sellan esa promesa: donde vaya Integra, irá Alucard porque amo y sirviente unidos por un lazo que va más allá de una organización, nunca se alejarán. Hay sentimientos, emociones y una larga vida juntos que hacen fuerte esa unión, por lo que no hay nadie en el pasado, presente y futuro que pueda alejar a tan singular pareja… manteniendo en pié, ese amor retorcido que existe entre ellos dos.

_Septiembre 1999_

En un lugar alejado de Londres, se escuchan rumores de la presencia de un vampiro que se hace pasar por sacerdote. Algunos fieles se han convertido en sus víctimas, aunque eso no es suficiente para saciar la sed de sangre de tan repugnante ser; por lo que busca los medios necesarios para obtener más alimento y un poco de diversión.

Casos como éste, son investigados y resueltos por medio de una extraña organización que está con el apoyo de la corona inglesa, cuyo deber es el exterminio de los vampiros y cualquier otro ser sobrenatural que tiente en contra de la humanidad. Esta institución, está liderada por una hermosa joven que no sobrepasa de los veintidós años; su mirada fría y llena de determinación genera a más de uno, el completo respeto y atención a su persona…

Son pocas las personas que saben su historia, pero ella prefiere no revelarlo por cuestiones de seguridad. Lo único que hace más interesante tanto su mandato como su organización, es el arma secreta que en más de una ocasión usan: la existencia de un vampiro a sus órdenes, pero no es cualquier ser sino, en el pasado fue el vampiro más temido y poderoso… individuo que ahora, sólo hace caso a las órdenes de su amo. Al mismo tiempo, la Mesa Redonda, los miembros más cercanos a la reina, se ven involucrados en los asuntos de tan prestigiosa organización, así como un ejército que poseen armas de última tecnología, así como una preparación del más alto nivel para desempeñar, toda clase de misiones. De esta forma, se conforma la organización Hellsing…

Un mayordomo de avanzada edad se acerca lentamente hacia la piscina techada que hay al fondo de la mansión, pues tiene la orden de darle un aviso a su amo. Lleva en sus manos un teléfono porque alguien desea hablar con esa líder que para muchos, vendió su alma al diablo por tener tan cercana relación con el vampiro…

La chica se encuentra nadando un poco y llega a visualizar a esa persona; aumenta la velocidad y llega a tiempo a una esquina. Sus ojos zafiros lo miran mientras que éste, le acerca el aparato.

-Señorita Integra, tiene una llamada.

-Gracias Walter- toma el aparato y habla- Integra Hellsing al habla, ¿en qué puede mi organización ayudar?

-_Sir Integra, a las afueras de Londres, en el poblado más cercano, hay una gran cantidad de muertes extrañas. Nos dijeron que usted puede ayudarnos con esto; muchos comentan que no es un asesino sino…_

-Obra de un vampiro, bien… deme su ubicación y voy de inmediato a su base.

_-Sir Integra mande a sus mejores hombres, no deseo más muertes de civiles_.

-Descuide, solo mandaré a un hombre, es el mejor para este caso…lo veo después- al decir esto, ella termina la llamada y sale de la piscina para tomar una toalla verde oscuro que tiene en una silla y, se seca un poco.

-Señorita Integra, ¿Qué hará? Pregunta el mayordomo.

-Prepare mi ropa y mis armas. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, por mientras avisaré a mi mejor soldado que de seguro, debe tener hambre.

Al decir eso, la chica sale del lugar y se topa con una sombra que muestra sus colmillos, ansioso por recibir instrucciones de su amo. Integra sonríe y deja caer la toalla, mostrando un traje de baño de dos piezas de color negro mientras coloca en su boca, un puro.

-Tienes trabajo, debes ir a las afueras de Londres. Hay un vampiro que está ocasionando problemas. Busca y destruye, esa es mi orden… sirviente- el vampiro toma su apariencia verdadera mientras hace una reverencia a Integra y después, ambos se quedan mirando el uno al otro por unos segundos.

-Como ordene, amo. Con esa apariencia me excitas y podré matar a gusto a mi objetivo- se acerca a ella y, le quita de sus labios ese puro.

-Lo que digas Alucard, a trabajar- con esas palabras, Alucard desaparece del sitio e Integra mira el cielo para después retirarse y, prepararse para la nueva misión que se le ha asignado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seras se encuentra completamente asombrada por todo lo que escuchó; jamás pensó que la relación de Alucard e Integra, fuera tan intensa en todos los aspectos existentes. Walter por su lado, mira el cielo estrellado de esa noche para después levantarse de la mesa, pues han pasado largas horas desde que inició esa extraña noche de relatos.

-Walter, lo que pasó con esa tal Juliet…

-Fue a principios del año, es un evento reciente pero la señorita Integra lo superó muy rápido.

-Y donde termina tu relato…

-Es cuando comienza todo- sonríe el mayordomo- bueno, será mejor que me vaya a descansar. Yo no soy un vampiro y ya no estoy tan joven como para desvelarme. Después de todo, Alucard y la señorita Integra se las arreglan solos… espero que mi historia, te ayude a entender un poco a tu amo.

-¡Claro que si! Buenas noches Walter- ella se despide del mayordomo para que minutos después, la chica de cabello rubio corto, se deje sentar sobre una silla para suspirar-… y pensar que tengo poco tiempo aquí. ¡Rayos! Me siento un poco incomoda con todo esto, aunque me gustaría en algún momento, formar parte de sus memorias.

Y se levanta de un solo salto. Corre hacia la parte superior de la mansión y llega a lo que parece ser la oficina de Integra. Seras piensa un poco si su amo dejó con llave el lugar pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que, la puerta está abierta. Al inicio no sabe si es adecuado entrar, pero siente una gran curiosidad por encontrar el objeto que la mantuvo atenta en todos los relatos de Walter.

A pesar de que no hay nadie en la mansión, Seras opta por caminar sin hacer ruido alguno. Nota que la oficina está a oscuras pero la luna de esa noche, ilumina a la perfección ese lugar. Esta es la primera vez que entra a la oficina sin el permiso de Integra pero ahora que ella no está, quiere saciar su curiosidad innata.

-¿Dónde puede… estar?- no tarda mucho en posar su vista sobre una pequeña caja de madera, la cual tiene los adornos de unas flores talladas. Sus ojos se abren de alegría al ver que esa caja tan especial, todavía está presente- que romántico, no pensé que la señorita Integra fuera de esa clase de mujeres.

En ese momento, Seras busca la llave de la caja porque sabe que para ver su contenido, debe abrir la cerradura que posee. La chica de uniforme amarillo piensa un rato para recordar que Integra, guarda la llave en un cajón de su escritorio; también pensó que pudo llevarse esa llave por el tipo de vestido que usa.

Cuando abre el primer cajón, encuentra la pequeña llave con incrustaciones de un rubí y varios pequeños diamantes que lo rodean. Esto la anima aún más, pues se sienta en el suelo para abrir la caja, lentamente se escucha la melodía. Seras se siente maravillada por la hermosa canción; imaginándose a su maestro y a su amo, en un momento a solas y juntos, mientras escuchan esas notas que les hacen recordar los buenos tiempos.

-… es hermosa- abraza sus piernas y decide escucharla por largo rato, sabe que si descubren que tomó cosas sin pedir permiso, tendrá muchos problemas pero tiene en claro que, esa caja tiene algo especial que capta la atención de todos. Su sonido es hermoso pero nostálgico… que ayuda a recordar todos esos años y Seras, sólo piensa en el futuro de ellos dos. La caja de música no fue hecha para adivinar los sucesos futuros sino, para mantener en mente y corazón, las memorias del amo y sirviente.

Es de esta forma que culmina, una historia que desconoce por completo: el futuro de Integra y Alucard.

¿Qué les depara el futuro?

**FIN**

_Esta historia terminó por escribirse el sábado 1ª de agosto del 2009 a las 02:26 hrs._

_Segunda revisión y edición final, sábado 15 de septiembre del 2012 a las 01:44 hrs._

-.-.-.-

Y después de mucho tiempo, este proyecto ha concluido! Debo decir que me siento contenta y a la vez triste, ya que con esto concluyo no sólo una historia más sino, una etapa que me permitió conocer a muchas personitas dentro del mundo de los fanfics, así como tener hermosos recuerdos con cada historia…

En fin, ¿qué les pareció Memorias? Yo sé que fue una historia que atrajo y, alejo a toda la comunidad de esta sección. La historia recibió toda clase de críticas, pero pues... la regla básica del fanfic es mostrar al mundo, lo que un amante sobre un ánime, manga, entre otros, piensa o siente sobre lo que le gusta y esta historia, cumplió su objetivo.

Yo simplemente, quise exponer mi visión de cómo esta pareja retorcida, se conoció antes de todo lo que conocemos sobre Hellsing y claro, no podía dejar de colocar mi sello personal. Reconozco que en ocasiones, la historia me generó dolores de cabeza pero mi gusto por escribir, me llevó a terminarla, a pesar que por mucho tiempo, la dejé olvidada.

Después de todo, un fanfic es de fans para fans, y pues creo que me siento satisfecha por esto. Gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, TODO! Llevo en esta página publicando, aproximadamente 9 años y la verdad, me siento un poco ancianita pero contenta por hacer sonreír a todos los lectores y creo que terminar esta etapa con Hellsing es… todo un placer, pues esta serie representa mucho para mí, especialmente Integra.

Gracias por leer y disfrutar Memorias al igual que el resto de los escritos y claro, no borraré la cuenta ni nada, pues deseo que sea un pequeño legado (hasta que ffnet desaparezca, claro, jajajaja). En fin, antes de irme, les dejo algunos datos curiosos sobre esta historia n.n

-La idea inicial de "Memorias", surgió cuando vi por 5ª ocasión Hellsing, especialmente la versión de Gonzo y, el capítulo cuando explican cómo se conocieron.

-Decidí que Walter fuera quien, de alguna forma platicara la historia por ser la persona que conoce más a Integra y a Alucard. Si se dieron cuenta, se deformó un poco esa idea…

-Muchos de los lugares que se mencionan en la historia SI existen. Tuve que investigar en páginas y libros; no niego que mi parte favorita, fue el Museo Británico.

-Decidí que Integra fuera un poco más sensible para hacer más llamativa la historia (esto me generó comentarios de todo tipo); de no ser así, sería MUY aburrida pero… no sé ustedes, ella tuvo un crecimiento muy notorio.

-¿Por qué una mejor amiga como enemiga? Uy, hay dos razones: situación personal y, jugar con la personalidad de Integra. Sin darme cuenta, establecí la esencia de un recuerdo de mi vida personal y, debí buscar una razón para que Integra se transformara en la mujer que todos conocemos. Sí, soy de las que pienso que ella no siempre fue fría y calculadora.

-Decidí establecer toda clase de situaciones posibles para hacer de "Memorias", una historia dinámica y fresca; otra razón que generó críticas y comentarios.

-Ya no sé en este momento, pero complacer a las fans de hueso colorado de Hellsing durante el 2009 y 2010, fue lo más complicado como escritora (risas).

-El primer borrador de esta historia era más largo, decidí al final que los últimos 8 capítulos fueran más cortos y ligeros. Hasta donde recuerdo, eliminé un capítulo completo, cuyo borrador YA NO EXISTE y se enfocaba un poco en Integra y Juliet.

-Millenium desde el inicio, estuvo involucrado en todo lo que pasaba entre Alucard e Integra. ¿Por qué? Porque si uno lee con detenimiento el manga, Hirano te da a entender esto y, no hay que dejar a un lado que Walter daba la apariencia de trabajar como un doble espía.

Y de esta forma Bunny Saito se despide, deseando mucha suerte y ánimos a todas las personas que escriben en este sitio. Tal vez, esto las lleve a un futuro, algo más prometedor. Gracias por todo y la cuenta de FFnet seguirá abierta y con cambios para que sea más atractiva a todos ustedes. Pueden dejarme mensajes o correos, pues en ocasiones regreso y degusto por leer algo.

En fin, es momento de irse… no decir una "adiós" sino "hasta la próxima".

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito

**GRACIAS**


End file.
